La Gema Oscura
by Darraiter
Summary: La curiosidad de Steven desata, por accidente, una de las peores pesadillas que las Gemas de Cristal sufrieron durante la Rebelión. Liberada tras siglos atrapada en las sombras, la más letal de las asesinas regresa al campo de batalla. ¿Pero cual será su objetivo? ¿Venganza, libertad... o redención?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, muy buenas a todos los que habéis decidido dedicarle a mi historia un par de minutos de vuestro tiempo.**

 **Finalmente, y tras mucho cavilar, me convencieron para que colgara esta historia. Si bien aún tengo que terminar el resto de historias pendientes, considero que al llevar esta bastante avanzada podré ir actualizando a medida que voy acabando de escribir los capitulos que me quedan de las otras. Así pues, allá vamos con el capítulo 1.**

 **En un principio, los capítulos harán varios saltos temporales en esos espacios en los que la historia no cambie mucho o nada respecto a la trama principal. Para que os situéis un poco, esta historia empezaría en la primera temporada, después de los capítulos de "Gema del Océano" y de "Locura Esférica", y bastante antes de "El mensaje".**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La Sombra

Una mañana cualquiera, en la casa de la playa:

-Amatista, no sé si…-empezó a decir Steven.

-¡Venga, hombre! ¿No irás a acobardarte ahora, no?-le replicó Amatista. Steven sabía que no tenía mucho sentido echarse para atrás dadas las circunstancias, más que nada porque había sido él quien le había pedido a Amatista que le ayudara a aprender a invocar su arma. Aún así…

-¿Y si no funciona?-preguntó, preocupado.

-En ese caso…-dijo Amatista, transformándose en su forma de luchador profesional-… ¡será mejor que corras, peque!-exclamó, saltando sobre Steven.

Éste, rápidamente, trató de invocar su escudo para protegerse, pero para variar el escudo no brotó de la gema de su barriga. Así pues, no le quedó más remedio que rodar a un lado para impedir que Amatista lo aplastara.

-¡Amatista, tu plan de ponerme en peligro para que mi escudo salga no está funcionando! ¡Creo que deberíamos probar otra cosa!-Steven tuvo que agacharse cuando Amatista le arrojó encima el sofá de su casa, provocando que se estrellara al otro lado de la habitación. Si Amatista le había oído, estaba claro que no le hacía ni caso.

-¡No puedes rendirte ahora! Ese escudo va a tener que salir algún día de estos, y si el peligro no lo hace salir…bueno, ¡no sé qué otra cosa lo hará!-dijo, lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

Por mucho que Steven corriera e intentara esquivar los proyectiles que le tiraba Amatista, parecía que su escudo de rosa no iba a aparecer pasara lo que pasara. Finalmente, Amatista consiguió atrapar a Steven por la pierna, zarandeándolo y haciéndolo dar vueltas por encima de su cabeza.

-¡PAAAARAAAAAA!-exclamó Steven, mareándose por momentos. Amatista, en cambio, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande.

-¡JAJA, no hasta que invoques ese escudo! ¡Venga, dale un escudo a mama!

El ruido y el alboroto llamaron la atención de Perla, que justo en esos momentos salía por la puerta del templo. Al ver a Amatista convertida de nuevo en aquel gigantesco luchador purpura, a Steven dando vueltas como un loco y los numerosos destrozos que ambos habían causado en la casa, a punto estuvo de estallar de rabia…si no fuera porque estaba más preocupada por la salud de Steven que de la casa.

-¡AMATISTA! ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-exclamó llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¿No lo ves? Ayudando a Steven a aprender a invocar su arma-dijo ella con naturalidad, zarandeando tanto a Steven que su figura había empezado a desdibujarse.

-¡EEEEEEEEES CIIIIIEEEEEERTOOOOOOO!-dijo él, tratando de hacerse oir a pesar de la velocidad a la que iba. Al verlo en semejante estado, Perla puso una expresión de terror total en su rostro.

-¡AMATISTA, SUELTALO YA!

-Si insistes…-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Al soltar a Steven, este salió volando en dirección a Perla, quien por desgracia no fue lo bastante rápida para atraparlo. La cabeza de Steven fue a impactar contra su estomago, lanzándolos a ambos hacia atrás en dirección a la puerta del templo, que se abrió al reconocer la gema de Perla.

Ambos atravesaron rápidamente la puerta, sobrevolando la peculiar habitación de Perla formada por lo que parecían ser pequeñas cataratas localizadas que flotaban a diversas alturas por encima de otra de mayor tamaño, cuya corriente solía acabar en la habitación de Amatista. El cuerpo de Perla acabó atravesando varias de las cortinas de agua hasta que finalmente pudo agarrarse a una de ellas y detener su avance. Steven, pero, no consiguió sujetarse a Perla, y acabó cayendo a la gran catarata del fondo de la estancia.

-¡STEVEN!-exclamó Perla, quien desesperada trató de saltar detrás del pequeño niño medio humano.

Steven y Perla cayeron los dos al agua, con Steven por delante dando vueltas descontroladamente y con Perla detrás avanzando hacia él a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, justo cuando lo iba a atrapar, Steven se coló por un pequeño desagüe situado junto a la catarata. Perla no pudo rectificar a tiempo su rumbo, y acabó siguiendo en solitario su trayecto hacia abajo.

Abajo, muy abajo, la catarata acababa cayendo en una profunda caverna repleta de cristales azules, donde las aguas de los pisos superiores se unían y formaban un sinuoso río que discurría por el centro de la habitación. Numerosas islas se formaban cuando el agua rodeaba los pequeños montículos de tierra, todas ocupadas por la variopinta colección de trastos, recuerdos, basura y cachivaches que a Amatista tanto le gustaba amontonar.

En esos momentos, ella y Granate esperaban al pie de la cascada, ya que al ver entrar a Perla y a Steven en el agua, había supuesto que era allí a donde iban a ir a parar.

-¿Tu los ves?-preguntó Amatista, tratando de ver algo a través del agua.

-No…-dijo Granate. Sin previo aviso, metió la mano a toda velocidad en la cascada, sin que la pesada cortina de agua la molestara aparentemente, y sacó de ella a una empapada Perla, sujeta por un pie boca abajo, con los mofletes hinchados y los ojos muy abiertos-…pero no me hace falta.

Granate colocó a Perla en la posición correcta rápidamente y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, provocando que soltara toda el agua que llevaba acumulada en la boca. Enderezándose, agarró a Granate por los hombros, y empezó a sacudirla frenéticamente.

-¡STEVENAMATISTAMUEBLESROTOSELCUARTOAGUAPERDIDONOSEDONDEESTA…!-empezó a decir, gritando con voz estridente mientras daba claras muestras del pánico que sentía en esos momentos.

-Cálmate, Perla, y dinos donde esta Steven-dijo Granate, tan imperturbable como siempre. Al ver que así no iban a ninguna parte, Perla soltó a Granate, y trató de inspirar y respirar un par de veces para calmarse. Más que calmarse, pareció que estaba hiperventilando, pero por lo menos se calmó lo bastante como para que lo próximo que dijo tuviera algo de sentido.

-¡No sé donde esta Steven! Se cayó al agua, salté detrás, y se coló por un agujero. ¡Podría estar en cualquier parte!-dijo Perla, haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. Como tú bien has dicho, tiene que estar por fuerza en el templo. Perla, tú revisa las habitaciones. Amatista, sigue el curso del río para ver si la corriente se lo ha llevado más abajo-dijo, dando las instrucciones pertinentes-. Yo miraré en todos los demás sitios.

* * *

En otra parte del templo:

Poco a poco, Steven abrió los ojos. Se encontraba sumergido de cintura para abajo en un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, situado en el lateral de una enorme y oscura caverna. Pequeños puntos de luz rosácea salían de las paredes, con su origen en unos cristales incrustados en ellas semejantes a los de la habitación de Amatista, pero de un tamaño mucho más pequeños.

Recordaba haber visto a Perla saltar detrás de él cuando no pudo evitar caerse al agua, y recordaba como todo había empezado a dar vueltas mientras el agua lo llevaba de aquí para allá. Al final, incapaz de contener más la respiración, había perdido el conocimiento.

Poniéndose de pie, Steven salió del agua y empezó a caminar por aquella caverna tan extraña, preguntándose por donde se saldría de aquel lugar.

-Y ahora que lo menciono… ¿dónde estoy?-preguntó al comprobar que no reconocía para nada aquel sitio. Las Gemas le habían hecho un recorrido rápido del templo el día que descubrió cómo funcionaba la puerta del templo, pero estaba segurísimo que ninguna de las tres le había llevado nunca a aquel lugar.

La caverna tenía forma esférica, con las paredes curvadas y unidas sobre el techo, formando una cúpula de roca plagada de aquellos cristales luminosos. La luz que aportaban no era demasiado intensa, apenas dándole a Steven una pequeña idea de las dimensiones totales de aquel espacio, pero sin permitirle ver ningún detalle de sus paredes o del suelo que sus pies pisaban. Poco a poco, sus pasos le llevaron al centro de la estancia, más por la idea de que a lo mejor allí podría ver algo más que por ninguna otra razón en especial.

-¿Hola?-preguntó en voz alta. Su eco le fue devuelto cuando su pregunta chocó con las altas paredes de la caverna-. ¿Granate? ¿Amatista? ¿Perla? ¿Me oye alguien?

En el mismo momento en que llegó al centro, Steven notó un cambio respecto al suelo sobre el que se encontraba. Hasta el momento, el suelo de la caverna había sido irregular y bastante rocoso, pero en aquel punto en concreto la sensación era diferente. Era como si el centro de la caverna fuera liso y más duro. Al arrodillarse, pudo ver a duras penas que se trataba de una especie de mosaico, pero la falta de luz le impedía ver nada más.

-Jo, ojalá supiera hacer el truco de la linterna-se quejó Steven, refiriéndose a la habilidad de encender con luz propia una gema para así utilizarla como foco de luz-. Así podría…

Mientras hablaba, Steven había ido levantando su camiseta para así echar un vistazo a su gema, la cual se imaginó que estaría apagada. Sin embargo, en el momento en que la descubrió, esta pareció reaccionar de repente, y se iluminó con una luz muy intensa.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Ah!-exclamó Steven, cuando toda la estancia se iluminó de repente, cegándolo momentáneamente.

Steven se frotó sus doloridos ojos con ambos puños, y a medida que la luz que le rodeaba remitía, empezó a abrirlos cada vez más hasta poder ver finalmente con claridad el lugar que lo rodeaba.

Las paredes de la estancia habían cambiado de color, pasando del negro anterior a un tono de rosa muy oscuro, con su superficie lisa plagada de aquellas pequeños cristales rosados de un tono más claro. El suelo de la estancia seguía tan irregular como al principio, pero Steven vio que el mosaico que se encontraba pisando en esos momentos, el cual mostraba un diseño muy similar al de su escudo, se había expandido hasta formar una serie de caminos de losas de piedra brillantes que llevaban a diferentes puntos alrededor de la sala. La mayoría de estos llevaban a una serie de pilares de piedra negra que Steven no había podido ver hasta el momento, repartidos alrededor de la sala, y solo un camino parecía avanzar en dirección a lo que parecían ser unas escaleras que subían hacía algún punto situado en el interior de la pared.

-¡Bien, el camino de vuelta!-dijo Steven, echando a correr hacia esas escaleras. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo. Tal vez fuera su curiosidad infantil, o tal vez fuera su sed incesante de aventuras. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que quería saber qué era aquella sala, o qué eran esos extraños pilares de piedra. Tal vez fueran muchas las razones o algo más sencillo que todo aquello, pero sin saber por qué Steven se encontró mirando con cada vez más tentadora curiosidad a aquellas extrañas formaciones rocosas, parado en medio del camino.

-Hmm…-murmuró, mirando alternativamente a las escaleras y a los pilares-. Bueno, no creo que pase nada por echar un pequeño vistacito de nada-se dijo, caminando en dirección a los pilares-. Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera tenido otra opción que venir aquí, ¿no?-argumentó, sobrepasando el centro de la estancia y acercándose cada vez más al objeto de su interés-. Puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera. Solo quiero ver como es este sitio. Ni siquiera sabía que existiera, y no entiendo porque las Gemas no me lo mostraron antes…

Estas y más razones se dio a si mismo Steven hasta finalmente alcanzar el lugar a donde quería llegar. Los senderos de piedra acababan cada uno a los pies de uno de los pilares allí presentes, todos idénticos en tamaño, color y forma. Medían cada uno unos tres metros de altura, y aproximadamente un metro de diámetro. Su superficie era completamente lisa, y la luz de los cristales no se reflejaba en su superficie, como si esta se viera absorbida por el extraño material que formaban aquellas cosas. Tentativamente, Steven se acercó a uno de los pilares al azar y le puso la mano encima, tratando de averiguar cómo era al tacto. En cuanto lo tocó, su gema volvió a brillar nuevamente, y un símbolo semejante a una rosa brilló de repente en la superficie del pilar.

Una serie de compuertas se abrieron en el centro del pilar, revelando el interior de este. Estaba vacío.

-¿Hm?-murmuró Steven, metiendo la mano y la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, allí dentro no había nada-. ¿Qué son estas cosas? ¿Qué…?

Justo entonces, su atención se vio atraída hacia uno de los pilares. Cada uno de los pilares se encontraba situado a intervalos regulares a lo largo de la pared de la cueva, dejando algo de espacio entre uno y el otro. Sin embargo, el pilar que había llamado la atención de Steven era el único que presentaba una diferencia respecto a los demás. No sabía cómo podía habérsele escapado, pero Steven notó entonces que uno de los pilares tenía una pequeña marca blanca en la parte de delante, un pequeño círculo de luz que despertó de nuevo la curiosidad del joven humano.

Steven se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba el pilar que destacaba sobre los demás. A excepción de aquella marca luminosa, no había nada más que diferenciara a aquel pilar de los demás, pero para Steven aquella marca significaba que aquel era especial, que no era como los otros pilares. Emocionado ante lo que podía encontrar, Steven levantó la mano y tocó la superficie del pilar.

La marca blanca cambió de color, volviéndose roja y provocando que un estridente sonido de alarma resonara por toda la estancia, cuyos cristales se volvieron de una tonalidad más roja y provocando que el ambiente se volviera aún más tenso. Steven se encogió en el sitio de la impresión, tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando y como podía apagar aquello antes de que algo malo le pasara, o peor: que las Gemas le pillaran y se metiera en un lío. Ya estaba castigado 1000 años sin televisión, y se estremecía de pensar en cual podía ser su siguiente castigo. A su espalda, el pilar crujió a medida que sus compuertas se abrían para Steven.

Había algo dentro de aquel pilar. Steven apenas tuvo que dedicarle más de un vistazo para identificar el objeto que aquel receptáculo había estado guardando.

-¿Una…Gema?-preguntó extrañado Steven. Tal y como las de la Sala de Fundición, se trataba de una Gema rodeada por una pequeña burbuja blanca, flotando en el centro del pilar. La Gema en cuestión era un pequeño círculo pulido sin aristas, semejante a la de Perla, solo que más circular y de color negro intenso. Su oscura tonalidad no le permitía a Steven distinguir mucho de su contorno o superficie, salvo la peculiar característica de que aquella Gema parecía distinta a las de sus amigas. Era como si le faltara algo, pero…

-¡Steven!-exclamó alguien desde la escalera. Girándose, Steven vio que quien había gritado era Granate, acompañada de Perla y Amatista. A juzgar por sus expresiones de alarma y espanto, Steven dedujo que debía de haberse metido en un lio bastante gordo-. ¡Aléjate de esa Gema!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-quiso saber él, cuando de repente un nuevo sonido volvió a llamar su atención y a obligarle a girarse. En el interior del pilar, la burbuja que contenía a la Gema había empezado a temblar y a retorcerse, como si algo en su interior estuviera batallando por salir. Un extraño humo negro parecía emanar de la Gema, que por unos instantes se volvió borrosa y distorsionada. Antes de que Steven pudiera acabar de entender que estaba pasando, la burbuja estalló con bastante fuerza, y una gran cantidad de sombras escaparon de su interior. La fuerza del estallido tiró de espaldas a Steven, quien adolorido alcanzó a ver como las sombras que se habían escapado habían empezado a dar vueltas caóticamente por el techo de la caverna.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-preguntó, asustado. Inmediatamente, las Gemas de Cristal se apresuraron a ir en su ayuda, invocando sus armas y adoptando una postura defensiva a su alrededor.

-Algo muy malo, Steven-dijo Perla, agarrando su lanza y apuntando a la Gema negra, que había caído al suelo tras librarse de la burbuja. Poco a poco, las sombras empezaron a agruparse y a caer sobre la gema, acumulándose como motas de polvo hasta formar un cuerpo con una muy vaga forma humanoide completamente oscuro, tanto que casi era imposible distinguir ninguna de sus facciones o extremidades. En la zona donde supuestamente debería estar la cabeza, un brillante ojo izquierdo destacó en la negrura con su tonalidad blanca, su borde difuminado como si estuviera batallando con las sombras de su alrededor para evitar que lo absorbiera. Aquel ojo se centró con una gran intensidad en el grupo de Gemas de Cristal, mirándolas con un odio tan fuerte que incluso Steven pudo notarlo. Fuera lo que fuera aquella Gema, estaba claro que odiaba a sus amigas con todo su ser.

La peculiar forma de aquel ser pareció temblar ligeramente y deformarse, y antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, se lanzó como un cometa oscuro en dirección a las escaleras, volando por encima del suelo como una centella.

-¡Tras ella!-exclamó Granate, y pronto las tres Gemas y Steven salieron en persecución de aquella sombra voladora.

Steven trataba de seguir el ritmo de las otras Gemas a medida que atravesaron a la carrera la caverna y empezaron a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. La Gema, con su forma deformada dejando una estela de niebla negra al pasar, revoloteaba y chocaba contra las paredes del largo pasillo, siempre avanzando más rápido de lo que lo podían subir las otras tres Gemas.

Las escaleras les llevaron hasta una pequeña puerta de madera, que la sombra atravesó como si no estuviera allí. Granate, a causa de las prisas, decidió tirar directamente abajo la puerta haciendo uso de sus gigantescos puños, y pronto las Gemas y Steven pasaron a la siguiente sala. Se trataba de la sala del Corazón de Cristal, el lugar donde se encontraba la peculiar estructura con forma de corazón que daba su nombre a aquella estancia situada en el centro de la misma, con sus numerosas venas que actuaban como conductos y caminos que llevaban a todas las demás zonas del templo.

Steven alcanzó a ver a la sombra dando vueltas alrededor del Corazón, rodeándolo y serpenteando a gran velocidad alrededor de sus numerosos conductos. Finalmente, se abalanzó contra uno de ellos, siguiendo su camino a través de uno de los pasillos del templo.

-¡Se dirige a la salida!-exclamó Perla, al reconocer el camino que la sombra había seguido.

-¡Perla, ataja por tu habitación!-dijo Granate, y Perla se apresuró a saltar por uno de los agujeros de la estancia-. ¡Amatista, intenta seguirla por el aire! ¡No la pierdas de vista!- Amatista, asintiendo con la cabeza, se transformó rápidamente en un halcón púrpura, y rápidamente echó a volar en dirección al túnel por el que se había introducido aquella sombra. Justo cuando Granate se disponía a seguir otro de los túneles, sintió como Steven le agarraba la pierna.

-¡Eh, ¿y yo qué?! ¡Yo también puedo ayudar!-le dijo. Granate rápidamente hincó una rodilla en el suelo, puso sus manos en los hombros de Steven, y lo miró a través de sus enormes gafas mientras en estas se reflejaba la imagen algo asustada de Steven. Toda aquella conmoción le tenía alarmado, y el hecho de no saber qué estaba pasando no hacía más que acrecentar su inseguridad.

-No, Steven. Esto es demasiado peligroso para ti. Quédate aquí hasta que consigamos atrapar de nuevo a esa Gema-dijo apresuradamente. Luego, poniéndose de nuevo de pie, reanudó su camino.

-¡Pero…!

-¡Sin peros, Steven!-gritó Granate, sorprendiendo a Steven. Rara era la ocasión en que la taciturna Gema le gritaba, pero cuando lo hacía era señal de que la situación era peor de lo que él podía imaginarse-. Quédate aquí. Lo digo muy en serio.- Haciendo uso de su gran velocidad, Granate salió de la sala en un instante.

Steven se encontró de repente a solas en aquella extraña sala. Las Gemas le habían dicho que desde allí se podía ir a cualquier parte del templo, incluso a las zonas más peligrosas, pero no habían vuelto a hablarle más sobre aquel lugar. Preocupado por lo que podía estar pasando en el exterior, Steven se encontró mirando pensativo a la enorme estructura central de la sala, escuchando el tenue latido que parecía emanar de esta como si de un corazón de verdad se tratara y preguntándose en su fuero interno qué función podía tener aquella cosa tan extraña.

El eco de una serie de explosiones llegó a sus oídos a través de varios de los túneles, indicativo del presunto paso de aquella sombra por el templo a medida que las Gemas de Cristal intentaban detener su avance. A juzgar por el sonido, estaba claro que les estaba costando bastante enfrentarse a aquel nuevo enemigo. ¿Pero quién demonios era? ¿Una Gema Corrupta? Por su aspecto, Steven se imaginó que ese sería el caso, aunque entonces no se explicaba el por qué no la habían guardado en la Sala de Fundición con las otras Gemas capturadas, en vez de en aquella extraña caverna. Y hablando de la caverna, ¿qué era ese lugar? ¿Por qué no le habían hablado nunca de él? Tenía muchas preguntas, y su experiencia le decía que seguramente las Gemas no le contarían mucho al respecto. Pocos eran los temas sobre los que le hablaban porque o bien eran muy complejos para él, o bien creían que eran muy peligrosos, o es que aun no debía saber nada.

-Pues no me parece bien. Pienso averiguar qué está pasando-dijo Steven, mirando decidido el túnel por el que se fue Granate, uno de los pocos en los que aún no había oído ninguna explosión o jaleo-. Todo este lío es culpa mía, y les voy a demostrar que puedo solucionar mis propios errores. ¡Yo también soy una Gema de Cristal!-exclamó Steven, corriendo por el túnel mientras iba dejando cada vez más atrás la seguridad de la sala del Corazón.

Sus pasos acelerados le llevaron por el oscuro pasillo del templo hasta llegar a una puerta abierta, a través de la cual le llegaba el aire caliente típico de una sala en concreto que él había visitado ya en varias ocasiones. Atravesando el arco, Steven se encontró de repente en la Sala de Fundición, en la cual además de las múltiples Gemas capturadas flotando en el aire se encontraba Granate, armada con sus puños y mirando decidida a una de las cerradas puertas de la estancia. Girándose hacia Steven, lo miró con lo que seguramente serían ojos de sorpresa, aunque sus gafas hacían complicada la tarea de adivinar lo que la Gema pensaba de su presencia allí.

-¡Steven!-exclamó ella, sin abandonar su postura de combate-. ¿Qué te he dicho? Vuelve a la sala del Corazón.

-¡No! Todo este lío es por mi culpa, y pienso ayudaros a capturarla-dijo él, corriendo hasta su lado. A pesar de lo mucho que desaprobaba que se hubiera puesto en peligro así, Granate no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el valor que estaba mostrando Steven al reconocer su error y querer enmendarlo. Su pequeño estaba creciendo.

-Steven, nadie te echa la culpa de nada. Te prometo que hablaremos de esto cuando la situación se calme, pero por ahora…-El sonido de golpes y explosiones les llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, alertando a ambos a medida que el estruendo iba en aumento-. Vale, ya es tarde para retroceder. ¡Prepárate, Steven!

-¡Sí!-exclamó él. Tenía algo de miedo, aunque la presencia de Granate a su lado lo reconfortaba un poco. Si ella había decidido confiar en él para luchar codo con codo, él no la iba a decepcionar.

-Esta Gema no es como las otras con las que te has enfrentado. En cuanto aparezca, intenta invocar tu escudo para detenerla. Es lo único que puede pararla-dijo Granate, apretando los puños. Steven, ante la mención de su escudo y de lo importante que era, se puso algo nervioso, ya que aún no controlaba demasiado bien la Invocación del Arma. ¿Y si no conseguía invocarlo de nuevo? ¿Se sentiría decepcionada Granate de él? Granate notó sus nervios, y trató de animarlo-. No te preocupes, Steven. Confía en tus poderes, recuerda por qué estás luchando, y todo irá bien.

Steven, ante las palabras de Granate, se encontró pensando en todas las personas que le importaban y que se encontraban en el exterior del templo. Si no conseguían detener a aquella Gema y esta se escapaba, sus amigos y seres queridos estarían en peligro, y eso era algo que Steven no iba a permitir. Con renovada determinación, se tragó sus miedos y centró su atención en la puerta de la estancia. Su mirada de decisión agradó a Granate, que adoptó su propia postura de pelea mientras enfrontaba con él a lo que fuera que fuera a aparecer por la puerta.

Curiosamente, la sombra no apareció por la puerta como ellos habían pensado que haría, sino que atravesó como si nada la pared de la estancia justo por encima de la puerta. Quien apareció por ella, en cambio, fue Amatista, convertida en rinoceronte y con Perla detrás.

-¡Ven aquí, fantasmilla!-exclamaba Amatista a medida que arrasaba con todo, un par de viejos tablones y fragmentos de puerta aún incrustados en su cuerno. Detrás de ella, Perla empuñaba la lanza mientras alternaba su atención entre la sombra y su destructiva compañera.

-¡Amatista, te estás pasando!-le dijo, para luego centrar su atención en la sombra, quien se había puesto a revolotear por entre las pompas de la sala-. ¡Granate, va a por las Gemas!

-¡Ya lo veo!-dijo Granate, arrancando un pedazo de suelo con sus puños y lanzándoselo a la sombra en cuanto se apartó momentáneamente de las burbujas rosas. Por desgracia, la sombra retorció su cuerpo y la roca pasó a su lado sin rozarla siquiera.

-¡Cuidado! Si les damos a las burbujas, empeoraremos la situación-dijo Perla, tratando de seguir los erráticos y veloces movimientos de la sombra. Amatista, tras detener su carrera, sacó de su gema su fiel látigo y lo lanzó contra la sombra, rodeándola por completo.

-¡Si, bien hecho!-exclamó Steven, al ver que Amatista había conseguido atrapar a la sombra.

-¡Toma ya! Amatista uno, fantasmilla cero-proclamó ella, satisfecha consigo misma. Granate y Perla, en cambio, no se mostraron tan optimistas.

-No cantes victoria todavía-dijo Granate. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Steven y Amatista, el cuerpo de la sombra pareció volverse temporalmente borroso, mientras una extraña niebla negra parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo. El látigo de Amatista cayó flácido al suelo, habiendo atravesado previamente el cuerpo de la sombra.

-¡Eh!-exclamó Amatista, recogiendo su látigo-. ¡No vale, se suponía que tenias que permanecer atada!-La sombra, quien parecía poder entender las palabras de Amatista, tembló ligeramente como si se estuviera riendo de ella. La blanca y difuminada sonrisa que apareció bajo su ojo, semejante a una mal dibujada media luna, acabó de confirmar sus sospechas. De su cuerpo salió un largo apéndice negro, tan oscuro como el resto de su cuerpo y acabado en una mano que poseía garras por dedos. Tras agarrar una de las burbujas que pululaban a su alrededor, la sombra se abalanzó con su trofeo hacia el techo de la estancia, atravesándolo.

-¡Todos fuera!-exclamó Granate, dirigiéndose a la salida. Steven y el resto de Gemas se apresuraron a seguirla, atravesando la puerta del templo y volviendo a la casa de la playa.

Desde la puerta pudieron ver como la sombra salía de entre las tablas del suelo, la Gema robada todavía en su mano, mientras les miraba con su feroz ojo blanco. Rápidamente, Granate saltó desde donde se encontraba hacia la sombra, sobrevolando de un salto toda la estancia y pasando por encima del portal. La sombra permaneció firme en su sitio, a pesar de que los puños de Granate parecían dirigirse sin vacilar hacia su cuerpo, pero cuando finalmente pareció que estos iban a impactar contra ella, la sombra volvió a hacer vaporoso su cuerpo y Granate la atravesó como si no estuviera allí, su puño estrellándose contra el suelo y clavándose en él sin más dificultad.

La sombra empezó a avanzar rápidamente, ignorando a Granate mientras se dirigía directamente hacia el portal. Perla y Amatista intentaron también atacarla, pero cada vez que sus armas parecía que iban a tocarla, se convertía en aquella niebla tan extraña y simplemente permitía que los ataques de las Gemas atravesaran su cuerpo, sin que estos parecieran tener efecto alguno en ella.

-Muy bien, a ver qué te parece que te haga una visita tu buen amigo…¡EL PUMA PURPURA!-exclamó Amatista, convirtiéndose de nuevo en luchadora y abalanzándose sobre la sombra. Esta se la quedó mirando mientras volaba en su dirección, y justo cuando parecía que Amatista la iba a atrapar, la sombra volvió a volverse intangible. Amatista, atravesando la niebla oscura que formaba su cuerpo, acabó estrellándose de cara al suelo, atravesando ligeramente las tablas-…auch.

Lo único que se encontraba entre ella y la brillante plataforma de cristal era Steven, quien se mantuvo erguido delante de la sombra con su férrea determinación como única arma. La sombra lo miró fijamente, y Steven intentó que no se notara lo mucho que lo intimidaba, a pesar del evidente temblor de piernas que tenía.

-¡Steven, sal de ahí!-exclamó Perla, corriendo en su ayuda. Sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera alcanzarlos, la sombra se abalanzó sobre Steven. Este, por instinto, puso el brazo por delante para protegerse, pero negándose a apartar la mirada de aquella sombra. Las Gemas necesitaban su ayuda, y él haría lo que fuera por ayudarlas, por demostrar que era tan válido para proteger aquel mundo como ellas. Bajo su camisa, su gema brilló con bastante intensidad, y su firme escudo apareció en su brazo. La sombra, convirtiéndose en niebla, trató de atravesar el cuerpo de Steven, pero sorprendentemente acabó estrellándose de cara contra el escudo, el eco del impacto resonando como una campana por toda la habitación.

La sombra se retorció al retroceder, estirándose y ondulando como una serpiente en el aire ante Steven. Por un momento, este creyó que iba a conseguir contener a la Gema, pero esta consiguió agarrarlo por un pie con otra de sus garras, y lo lanzó contra las Gemas de Cristal, que consiguieron atraparlo antes de que pudiera hacerse algún daño.

-¡Steven!-exclamaron todas al verlo sano y a salvo entre sus brazos-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho algún daño?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien…-dijo Steven-. ¡Mirad!

Aprovechando el breve momento de despiste de las Gemas, la sombra consiguió alcanzar finalmente el portal. Dedicándoles una última mirada de odio, alzó en su mano la Gema robada y apretó hasta hacer estallar la burbuja. Bajando la mano, estrelló la Gema contra el portal, haciéndola añicos ante la horrorizada mirada de Steven y activando el dispositivo. Una brillante columna de luz envolvió la sombra, quien empezó a disolverse en su interior hasta desaparecer. Para cuando el portal volvió a la normalidad, en su base ya solo quedaban los fragmentos de la Gema destruida.

Rápidamente, Granate entregó a Steven a las otras dos Gemas.

-Quedaos con él. Yo intentaré atraparla antes de que escape-dijo, y sin esperar a que las otras Gemas le respondieran, saltó al portal y pronto ella también desapareció.

El silencio y la calma volvieron de nuevo a la casa, mientras las miradas de todos los presentes parecían centradas en el ahora silencioso portal. Librándose del agarre de Perla y Amatista, Steven fue hacia el portal, y agarró uno de los fragmentos de la Gema destruida. Por lo que le habían contado, una Gema no moría realmente cuando su cuerpo era dañado. Su mente y vida estaban ligadas a su Gema, y mientras esta permaneciera intacta, podrían seguir regenerando sus cuerpos cuantas veces hicieran falta. Sin embargo, si la Gema se dañaba o era destruida, las consecuencias eran mucho más serías para la Gema. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Steven se giró hacia Perla y Amatista, que lo miraban con una mezcla de pena y preocupación.

-¿Por…porque? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?-dijo, agarrando varios fragmentos más de la Gema y contemplándolos con impotencia entre sus manos. Ni toda su saliva podría sanar aquello. Se…había ido. Se había ido para siempre.

-Oh, Steven…-dijo Perla, yendo hasta donde estaba él y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Steven apretó su cara contra el pecho de Perla, llorando desconsolado por lo que acababa de suceder. Era muy doloroso ver como alguien desaparecía así, sin más. Daba igual que fuera un humano, una Gema, o lo que fuera. Era terrible-. Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero a veces estas cosas pasan-dijo con tono consolador, tratando de reconfortar al desolado joven.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Quién era esa Gema? ¿Por qué no estaba encerrada con las demás?-preguntó Steven, separando su cara del cuerpo de Perla. Con sus ojos llorosos, notó la mirada asustada y preocupada de Perla-… ¿Qué no me estáis contando?-quiso saber.

-Steven, yo…nosotras…-dijo Perla, claramente incomoda y sin saber cómo explicarle aquello a Steven. Girándose, miró a Amatista en busca de ayuda, pero esta se limitó a alzar las manos.

-Eh, a mi no me mires-dijo Amatista-. Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de quién era esa.

Perla, al ver que no había forma de escapar de aquella situación, miró de nuevo a Steven, y se preparó para decir la verdad.

-Esa…era Obsidiana-dijo Perla-. Es una Gema del Planeta Natal, al igual que Peridoto, solo que mucho más antigua.

-¿Y qué hacía en el templo? ¿Por qué estaba encerrada en aquella sala?

-Ella fue nuestra enemiga en la Rebelión de hace casi 6000 años-dijo Perla. Poniéndose de pie, dio la espalda a Steven, y a juzgar por su postura estaba claro que aquel tema de conversación no era fácil de tratar. En general, nada que tuviera que ver con la Gran Guerra de las Gemas era fácil de tratar-. Era una Gema muy peligrosa, una autentica asesina despiadada. Destruyó a muchos de nuestros compañeros y a otros enemigos del Planeta Natal y de los Diamantes, e intentó acabar conmigo y con tu madre en muchas ocasiones.- Perla recordaba bien aquellos tiempos. Recordaba el miedo que sentían ella y todas las demás Gemas ante la mención de aquella asesina fría e implacable, el terror que su sombra provocaba en el corazón de todas las Gemas cuando se adentraba en el campo de batalla-. Al final, Rosa y ella tuvieron un duro enfrentamiento durante una gran batalla, y aparentemente tu madre la…-Perla se giró hacia Steven. Por alguna razón, parecía muy nerviosa-…bueno, que consiguió ahuyentarla. Estuvo desaparecida desde entonces, y creímos que había huido de vuelta al Planeta Natal.

-Un momento… ¿Entonces qué hacía en el templo?-preguntó Steven, extrañado. Si realmente aquella Gema se había escapado, entonces no tenía sentido que la hubiera encontrado en las entrañas del templo.

-Yo…no lo sé-confesó Perla-. La sala en la que te encontramos era el Calabozo. Era donde se encerraba a las Gemas enemigas o a aquellas demasiado peligrosas como para arriesgarse a que se regeneraran durante la Guerra de las Gemas. Un día, las Gemas del Planeta Natal lanzaron un ataque sorpresa contra nuestra base y consiguieron liberar a todas nuestras prisioneras y escapar, pero por alguna razón, al parecer, Obsidiana se encontraba ahí también y la dejaron atrás.

-¿Pero qué hacia ella encerrada? ¿Cómo pudo acabar aquí?

-No lo sé, Steven-dijo Perla, cabizbaja-. Lo único que se me ocurre es que tu madre consiguió, de alguna manera, capturarla y encerrarla en el Calabozo, aunque a mí nunca me dijo nada al respecto.

-Eh, no te apures-le dijo Amatista-. Rosa tenía muchos secretos, ya lo sabes.

-¡Si, pero no conmigo, y mucho menos sobre algo tan serio como Obsidiana!-exclamó Perla, frustrada. Estaba claro que le dolía que Rosa no hubiera confiado en ella para algo tan importante como aquello, aunque todos querían pensar que había tenido sus propias y buenas razones para no haberlo compartido con nadie. Aun así…

El portal volvió a encenderse. Del haz de luz surgió Granate, aparentemente intacta.

-¡Granate!-exclamaron todos al verla. Steven se lanzó contra ella, abrazándole una de las piernas. Sonriendo, esta le acarició su rebelde mata de pelo.

-Lo siento, no pude detenerla-dijo con tono más serio-. Ha escapado. Ahora mismo puede estar en cualquier punto del universo.

-Habrá vuelto al Planeta Natal, aunque aún no se cómo pretende hacerlo-dijo Perla-. Has hecho lo que has podido, Granate.

-Aun así, no ha sido suficiente-dijo ella, frustrada-. Obsidiana es una amenaza para todos, y con Peridoto suelta por ahí, el peligro no ha hecho más que aumentar.

Steven, todavía agarrado a Granate, miró cabizbajo al suelo. Toda aquella situación había sido culpa suya, por haber liberado sin saberlo a Obsidiana. De no ser por él, ahora no se encontrarían en esa situación.

-Chicas, lo siento. Esta vez sí que la he fastidiado pero bien…-dijo él, profundamente arrepentido. Seguramente le iban a culpar de todo aquello y no volverían a confiar más en él, pero lo que en realidad hicieron acabó por sorprenderle.

-No es culpa tuya, Steven-dijo Granate, sonriéndole cálidamente-. No podías saber lo que iba a pasar, ni qué clase de lugar era el Calabozo. Es cierto, no deberías haber sido tan curioso, pero en el fondo la culpa es solo mía-dijo ella-. Yo soy quien debería de haber visto mejor los movimientos de Obsidiana, y quien ha dejado que se escapara. Chicas, Steven, lo siento mucho-dijo, inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Perla, incrédula-. De haber una culpable, esa sería yo. Insistí en que no habláramos a Steven del Calabozo porque era muy peligroso, y por ello no sabía lo que hacía hasta que pasó lo peor. La culpa es solo mía.

-¡Eh, eh, que yo también tengo buena parte de la culpa!-exclamó Amatista-. Si no hubiera tirado a Steven por la catarata de Perla, no hubiera podido acabar en el Calabozo, y no habría liberado a esa tal Obsidiana. Además, también me he cargado como la mitad del templo persiguiéndola, y creo que he derrumbado parte de la habitación de Perla, de manera que la única culpable aquí soy yo-dijo, sacando pecho como si estuviera orgullosa.

-No, Amatista, al culpable soy…-empezó a decir Perla, hasta que de repente se calló-. ¡Espera, ¿qué de qué?! ¿¡Cómo que has derrumbado parte de mi cuarto!?-exclamó ella, furiosa de repente. Amatista se limitó a sonreír.

-Creo que es la hora de que ¡me las pire!-dijo riendo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la casa, con Perla persiguiéndola y gritando incoherencias mientras intentaba atraparla. La situación hizo bastante gracia a Steven, quien se encontró más animado al ver que las Gemas no le consideraban el único responsable de aquel lio. Entendía que, a su propia manera, habían intentado que no se sintiera tan mal por lo ocurrido, a pesar de lo serio de su situación. Su amor por las Gemas no hizo más que aumentar.

-Granate, muchas gracias-dijo Steven, abrazando a Granate una vez más. Sonriendo, Granate se agachó para devolver el abrazó a Steven.

-No hay de que, pequeño. Ya verás como todo se solucionará al final.- El abrazó siguió por varios segundos más. Sonriendo, Steven se encontró finalmente animado y feliz en los brazos de Granate, contento de que al final conservaran la esperanza de que el futuro sería mejor-. Por cierto-añadió Granate-, estás castigado por haberme desobedecido antes.- La sonrisa de Steven se esfumó.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el principio de esta nueva historia.**

 **Espero que os guste cómo he empezado todo, y que mi nuevo OC, Obsidiana, también os guste mucho.**

 **Así pues, espero vuestras opiniones sobre como veis el futuro de esta historia, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Hola y adiós

Algún tiempo después:

-Steven, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Connie. Para variar, ella y Steven habían ido a la ciudad a pasar unos buenos ratos juntos, visitando el centro recreativo del señor Sonrisas, caminando por el paseo marítimo, y finalmente habían ido a la playa a sentarse y contemplar el mar. Sin embargo, Steven había estado comportándose de una manera un tanto extraña. Había estado distraído durante los videojuegos, no había propuesto de parar en los numerosos puestos de comida de la ciudad, y apenas había dicho unas cuantas frases desde que se habían visto. Incluso en aquellos momentos parecía más pensativo y callado de lo normal. Connie le conocía lo bastante como para saber que algo muy preocupante para Steven debía rondarle la cabeza.

-Ah, no, no me pasa nada…

-Steven, por favor. Creo que puedo distinguir perfectamente cuando estás normal de cuando algo te ronda la cabeza, y hoy definitivamente es uno de esos días-le dijo Connie.

-De verdad, que no me pasa nada-insistió Steven, tratando de sonreír a Connie como si de verdad no pasara nada. Su amplia y tensa sonrisa no engañaba a nadie, y mucho menos a Connie, quien decidió hacer un último intento para hacer confesar a su amigo.

-Muy bien, si no te pasa nada, supongo que te apetecerá…un donut, ¿no?-dijo Connie con tono casual, señalando con el pulgar la tienda de donuts que el joven Universe tanto solía visitar. Steven apenas le dedicó una mirada de reojo.

-Gracias, pero ahora no tengo hambre-dijo, y al hacerlo Connie supo que algo MUY grave le pasaba a Steven.

-Steven, algo te pasa. Que no quieras un donut solo puede significar dos cosas: o bien estás gravemente enfermo, o bien es que hay algo que te preocupa.- Steven probó a toser un par de veces, pero la mirada fulminante de Connie le disuadió de seguir con su actuación. La mirada de Connie se relajó, revelando la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos por él-. Por favor, Steven. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es sobre las Gemas? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con ellas?-Steven permaneció mirando al mar, su cabeza apoyada entre sus rodillas, las cuales mantenía pegadas a su pecho con ambos brazos. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza-. Muy bien, ahora… Dime exactamente qué te pasa.

Steven no se lo podía decir. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien que una raza de seres de otro mundo estaba a punto de llegar a la Tierra con el único propósito de darles caza a él y a sus amigas Gemas, y que a juzgar por cómo lo afrontaban Granate y las otras seguramente les harían picadillo? ¿Cómo explicarle que su amiga Lapislázuli, la misma que hacía un par de meses había intentado robar el océano, les había dado el chivatazo con un mensaje sonoro que descodificó su padre con la furgoneta? ¿Cómo decirle que sin querer había liberado a una Gema muy peligrosa que había sido la principal responsable de que muchas Gemas hubieran sido destruidas en el pasado?

-Son…muchas cosas de golpe-dijo finalmente Steven-. Esto de ser una Gema de Cristal…es mucho más difícil de lo que creí en un principio. Pensaba que proteger el planeta consistía en viajar de un lugar a otro enfrentando a aquello que pudiera salirnos al paso pero…

Connie miró preocupada a Steven. Sabía que algo le estaba ocultando porque sus palabras eran demasiado vagas y seguía sin entender nada, pero al ver su expresión tampoco quiso seguir presionándolo. A pesar de no saber lo que le pasaba, estaba claro que Steven se estaba viendo bastante estresado por lo que fuera que ocupara su mente, de manera que Connie no iba a ser la que añadiera una preocupación más a su lista.

-Bueno, yo creo que lo habéis estado haciendo muy bien hasta ahora-dijo Connie, mirando el mar-. Las Gemas y tú sois increíbles. Todas esas batallas, todos esos sitios tan extraños y misteriosos que habéis visitado… Cuesta creer que haya algo a lo que no os podáis enfrentar.

Steven miró de reojo a Connie. Se la veía muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero a lo mejor era porque realmente no comprendía la magnitud del problema al que se enfrentaban él y las Gemas de Cristal. Ya no era una simple Gema Corrupta, o algún artefacto perdido en una ruina antigua. Era una invasión en toda regla, el retorno de una antigua batalla de la que él formaría parte por primera vez, la primera en la que él se vería obligado a enfrentarse a una Gema enemiga como habían hecho su madre, Perla y las demás hacía tantos milenios.

-Tengo miedo, Connie-dijo Steven de repente-. Siento que mis poderes no serán suficientes para detener esto, y no sé si las cosas van a salir tan bien como las otras veces.

-En ese caso, es una suerte que no tengas que hacer esto solo, ¿no?-le dijo Connie con seguridad -. Quiero decir…Cuando llegue el momento, Granate, Amatista y Perla estarán allí contigo, y podrás contar con ellas del mismo modo que ellas contarán contigo. No sé exactamente qué es lo que te preocupa, pero estoy segura de que si os mantenéis los cuatro unidos, podréis enfrentaros a lo que sea. Yo confío en vosotros, Steven-dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Yo confío en ti-dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

Las palabras de Connie calaron profundamente en el corazón de Steven. Ella tenía razón. No tenía que enfrentarse a aquello solo. Tenía a las Gemas de Cristal a su lado, y ellas podían contar con él para cuando llegara el momento de la verdad. ¿Qué importaba que tres Gemas se dirigieran desde el Planeta Natal a la Tierra? ¿Qué importaba que hubiera liberado a una peligrosa enemiga? Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que el peligro fuera en su busca y a cometer errores, y siempre conseguía superar ambos gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas y compañeras las Gemas. Aquello no sería una excepción.

Además, no tenía sentido preocuparse tanto por algo que ya no tenía remedio. Las Gemas le habían asegurado que no le culpaban por lo de Obsidiana, ya que ni ellas mismas habían sabido que se encontraba encerrada en el templo; y Peridoto y sus acompañantes vendrían a la Tierra quisiera él o no, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer ya al respecto en ninguno de los dos casos. Lo único que debía preocuparle en esos momentos era prepararse para la batalla que estaba por llegar, para así poder proteger a todos los que él quería cuando llegara el momento.

Poniéndose de pie, Steven contempló decidido el horizonte. Connie, al verlo más animado, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Connie, muchas gracias-le dijo Steven, sonriendo con sinceridad-. Creo que ahora sí te aceptaría ese donut-confesó, rascándose algo avergonzado la mejilla.

El resto de la tarde discurrió plácidamente, las risas y conversaciones de ambos jóvenes escuchándose en aquel rincón de la playa durante horas y horas.

Había paz, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Un mes después, estalló la guerra.

Una misteriosa mano venida del espacio apareció en el cielo de Beach City. Sus habitantes contemplaron anonadados aquel extraño fenómeno, cada uno con sus propias teorías sobre qué podía ser esa cosa, y cuales podían ser sus intenciones. Ante el inminente peligro que representaba, las Gemas se apresuraron a atacar a aquella nave antes de que pudiera llegar a aterrizar, pero su superioridad armamentística y tecnológica era aplastante. Sus armas eran incapaces de penetrar la férrea defensa de la nave, que prosiguió sin interrupciones con su descenso hacia la playa. Granate encargó entonces a Steven que evacuara a los habitantes de la ciudad, argumentando que solo él podía llevarlos a un lugar a salvo lejos de allí. Lo que no le dijo era que no querían que estuviera allí para cuando las Gemas enemigas llegaran, ya que habían muchas posibilidades de que acabaran perdiendo aquella pelea.

Steven, aunque reticente, acabó por acceder a la petición de Granate, y pronto se encontró metido en la furgoneta de su padre, conduciendo junto al resto de habitantes de Beach City hacia un destino incierto. Al verlo apenado, su padre intentó animarlo y asegurarle de que todo saldría bien, pero por desgracia acabó hablando más de la cuenta y solo consiguió aumentar la preocupación de Steven. Sabía que había algo más que pudiera hacer, sabía que él también podía ayudar, y sabía que no iba a permitir que sus amigos y conciudadanos se vieran obligados a abandonar sus hogares si él podía evitarlo. Tras hablarlo con su padre, consiguió convencerlo para que lo dejara unirse a las Gemas en la lucha por la salvación de la ciudad.

Y así es como Steven y las Gemas acabaron juntos en aquel trozo de playa, enfrentando decididos a la gigantesca mano que finalmente acabó posándose pesadamente en la arena. No sabían qué sería lo que saldría de su interior, pero si el mensaje de Lapis era cierto, entonces seguramente serían Peridoto y las Gemas que la habían escoltado desde el Planeta Natal.

Como confirmando sus sospechas, Peridoto fue la primera en aparecer. Su traje verde y negro parecía ir acorde con el color de la nave en la que habían viajado, únicamente cambiando en el amarillo de los rombos que llevaba en las rodillas y en el pecho, y en su peculiar peinado triangular. Sus brazos y piernas eran más gruesos hacia los extremos, y en vez de manos tenía unos singulares tubos brillantes que le permitían crear pantallas y hacer gesto. Al igual que en las veces anteriores, la verdosa Gema los miró con frio desprecio desde la parte superior de la nave, contemplándoles con expresión molesta a través de sus gafas.

-Ahí están. Esas son las que no dejan de entorpecer mi trabajo-informó a sus acompañantes, señalando a Steven y las Gemas con sus dedos flotantes.

Otras dos Gemas aparecieron del interior de la nave. Una de ellas, bastante más grande que Peridoto, parecía ser muy fuerte y poderosa. Vestida con una larga capa que cubría sus anchos hombros, miraba sin demasiado entusiasmo al pequeño ejército de rebeldes que habían salido a recibirlos. Vestía ropas oscuras y de tonalidades rojizas que le daban un aspecto de soldado bastante temible. Su cuerpo no era de un único color, sino que parecía haber sido formado a partir de una mezcla de naranja apagado plagado de marcas rojas. Su cabellera era larga y abultada, similar a la que tenía el león de Steven, salvo que esta era incluso más larga y completamente blanca. Su expresión era feroz y ruda, propia de alguien que posee mucha fuerza y no dudará en usarla para demostrar su poder, y su mirada fiera se fijó en Steven y las otras. Una pequeña gema se encontraba en el lugar donde debería haber estado su nariz.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó con tono despectivo.

-¡Jaspe, se están metiendo en mi trabajo!-exclamó Peridoto al ver que su acompañante no acababa de entender el problema allí. Jaspe escrutó con la mirada al resto de Gemas allí presentes, dedicando apenas un vistazo a comprobar a qué se enfrentaba en concreto.

-Hmm…Me parece una pérdida de tiempo-comentó Jaspe-. ¡Paliducha, trae a la prisionera!

La otra Gema desconocida dio un paso al frente en la cima de la nave. Su piel pálida y grisácea contrastaba bastante con el negro de sus ropas, tan oscuras como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Sus piernas estaban enfundadas en unos pantalones que parecían ir unidos con su calzado, ya que Steven no pudo apreciar donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba una especie de pareo gris oscuro bastante largo con el borde ajado y deshilachado que ocultaba parcialmente su pierna derecha hasta por debajo de la rodilla, dejando al descubierto por completo la izquierda y revelando dos pequeños rombos azules en su cadera y en su rodilla. En la parte superior, la Gema portaba una camisa lisa con el cuello tan alto que se lo cubría por completo, con el dibujo de otro pequeño rombo azul en un lateral, aunque por debajo era tan corta que su tronco quedaba completamente a la vista. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unas largas mangas acabadas en forma de triangulo, cubriéndole ligeramente el dorso de sus manos. Una gruesa mata de pelo le cubría la parte de atrás, mucho más lisa y recogida aunque igual de larga que la rebelde cabellera de Jaspe, quien debía de ser aproximadamente una cabeza más alta que la misteriosa Gema, quedando ésta un poco por encima de la altura de Granate. Un único y alargado flequillo triangular le cubría el lado derecho de la cara, la cual se encontraba tapada por una máscara negra y lisa, sin detalles ni resquicios por los que Steven pudiera ver nada de la cara de aquella recién llegada. Ni ojos, ni nariz, ni nada, solo un óvalo perfecto de la más absoluta y pura oscuridad, tanto que incluso su negrura destacaba contra las de su cabello de ébano y sus oscuras prendas.

La Gema gris y negra tiró de algo a sus espaldas, y Lapislázuli apareció a trompicones delante de ella, mirando agraviada a cada una de las Gemas del Planeta Natal. Parecía algo más demacrada y desgastada que la última vez que Steven la vio, pero por lo demás no parecía presentar herida alguna. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Lapis pareció horrorizada de ver a Steven allí, enfrente de aquel trío de peligrosas Gemas.

-¿Es esa su base?-le preguntó Jaspe a Lapis. Apartando la mirada, Lapis respondió.

-…sí.

-¡Tenéis que iros de aquí inmediatamente!-exclamó Granate, apretando los puños.

-¡Sí, esfumaros!-dijo Amatista, empuñando en cada mano uno de sus precisos látigos.

-¡Este no es un planeta controlado por las Gemas!-dijo Perla, quien parecía más preocupada que sus otras dos compañeras.

Jaspe y sus acompañantes saltaron desde la nave hasta la arena de la playa, aterrizando finalmente en el planeta sin que las Gemas de Cristal se lo hubieran podido impedir.

-Y tampoco hay señal de Rosa Cuarzo-comentó Jaspe a Peridoto como si no hubiera escuchado las proclamas de Granate y las otras-. Una pena, esperaba poder conocerla… ¡Tenía ganas de darle una buena paliza!-comentó la gigantesca Gema con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. Steven sintió un escalofrío muy desagradable al oir las intenciones de aquella Gema, ya que se imaginaba que si se enteraba que él tenía la Gema de su madre, le tocaría a él ser el aplastado. De reojo, vio que Perla parecía estar centrando su atención, principalmente, en la Gema con la cara tapada, quien con los brazos cruzados había permanecido hasta el momento como la única recién llegada que aún no había dicho nada.

-¿Y esto es todo lo que queda de su ejército?-preguntó Jaspe, llamando de nuevo la atención de Steven-. ¿Una Perla defectuosa sin hogar, una mocosa recién creada hecha a medias, y esa Gema de apariencia vergonzosa?-comentó con desprecio, dedicando una mirada altiva a cada una de las Gemas de Cristal, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña figura de Steven-…¿Qué es eso?

Al ver que Jaspe señalaba a Steven, las Gemas de Cristal se pusieron en guardia. Podían luchar y podían perder, pero bajo ningún concepto iban a permitir que Steven sufriera daño alguno.

-Se hace llamar "Steven"-informó Peridoto a Jaspe. A su lado, la Gema negra inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera examinando el cuerpo de Steve con curiosidad.

-¡Es solo un humano, no es una amenaza!-se apresuró a decir Lapis, alarmada ante la posibilidad de que Steven pudiera acabar siendo blanco de sus captoras-. ¡No es como ellas!

-Ya sé lo que es un humano-comentó Jaspe, mirando desinteresada a Steven y a las Gemas. Suspirando, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la nave-. Bah, no me necesitáis para esto. Disparadles con la nave, y acabemos ya con esto.

-Vale-dijo Peridoto sin muchas ganas, creando una pantalla holográfica y poniendo en movimiento la nave. La gigantesca estructura en forma de mano empezó a moverse y a cambiar, moviendo sus apéndices como dedos hasta formar una enorme pistola de mano que apuntaba con su largo índice al grupo de las Gemas de Cristal.

-¡Steven, sal de aquí!-exclamó Granate al ver que la nave empezaba a acumular energía en la punta de su dedo. Sin embargo, Steven no había ido hasta allí solo para huir.

-¡No!

-¡No dejaré que arriesgues tu vida aquí!

-¡Pero este es mi hogar, y vosotras sois mi familia!-replicó el con lagrimas en los ojos. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo de morir allí, pero aun tenía más miedo de que algo malo pudiera pasarles a las Gemas de Cristal, a quienes veía realmente como miembros de su familia. Perla y las demás contemplaron asustadas a Steven, más preocupadas por el bienestar del pequeño niño humano que del suyo propio.

-Fuego-dijo Peridoto, activando el arma. Lapis hizo el intento de correr hacia Steven, pero la Gema negra se lo impidió.

-¡Yo también…!-exclamó Steven, abriéndose paso entre las Gemas y saltando en dirección al rayo de energía. Su Gema brillaba con intensidad bajo su camisa-¡…SOY UNA GEMA DE CRISTAL!

El rayo impacto contra Steven, y la explosión resultante resonó por toda la playa. Una gruesa nube de arena y polvo se levantó, cubriendo por completo al grupo de las Gemas de Cristal. Jaspe, que había presenciado innumerables veces como el láser de la nave vaporizaba a los enemigos de su Diamante, se extrañó al escuchar tan peculiar sonido, muy diferente al acostumbrado tañido de múltiples Gemas estallando en mil pedazos. Sorprendida, se dio la vuelta para ver a qué se debía aquel cambio.

La nube se dispersó rápidamente para revelar que Steven y las Gemas estaban bien. El pequeño niño había conseguido invocar su escudo y lo había agrandado para cubrir completamente a sus amigas y a él mismo. Antes de que el escudo desapareciera, Jaspe tuvo tiempo suficiente para reconocer aquella peculiar arma, y lo que implicaba.

-Ese escudo… ¡Ese símbolo!-empezó a decir.

-…Rosa…Cuarzo…-dijo de repente la Gema negra y gris, su voz sonando distorsionada y algo tapada por la máscara que le cubría la cara. Lapis, aun sujeta por la Gema, notó como su agarre sobre ella se apretaba hasta resultar doloroso.

El escudo se desvaneció cuando el cuerpo de Steven cayó al suelo, aparentemente agotado. La energía necesaria para detener semejante ataque había sido más de la que él nunca había intentado detener, y se sentía tan cansado que no se imaginaba realizando una hazaña similar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Tú… ¡Tú tienes el poder de Rosa Cuarzo!-exclamó Jaspe, mirando sorprendida a Steven.

-¿Ves ahora por qué necesitaba vuestra ayuda?-preguntó Peridoto, molesta porque hubieran tardado tanto en apreciar la dificultad y amenaza a la que se había tenido que enfrentar durante su misión en la Tierra. Jaspe, sin embargo, no pareció escucharla.

-¡Abre fuego otra vez! ¡Sepáralas!-ordenó de inmediato, alarmando a Peridoto por lo repentino de su orden. Rápidamente, se apresuró a hacer como le había dicho Jaspe, disparando un rayo de energía que separó a Perla y Amatista de Granate y Steven-. ¡Pedrusco, encárgate de la Perla y la enana!

Gruñendo, la Gema negra empujó a Lapis a un lado e hizo crujir sus dedos. Después, se llevó las manos a la espalda, donde se encontraba su gema, y sacó de ella dos sombras que empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de sus manos mientras caminaba hacia Perla y Amatista. Tras hacer girar las sombras un par de veces, abrió los brazos en cruz, y las sombras se deformaron en un leve rayo de luz, materializando las armas de la Gema en sus manos. Se trataban de dos alargados trabucos, casi tan largos como sus propios antebrazos. Sus cañones eran del color de su piel y estaban cubiertos de marcas tan oscuras como el negro de su máscara, similares a enredaderas que casi los cubrían por completo. La culata y el cuerpo eran negros y brillantes como si estuvieran hechos de piedra, con algunas marcas parecidas a grietas en blanco que resaltaban contra la negrura de alrededor. El cañón parecía estar sujeto al cuerpo por una pequeña garra decorativa, y la culata del arma terminaba en la punta como un rombo.

Steven, recuperándose de la explosión, abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como la Gema negra se le acercaba tranquilamente con sus dos peligrosas armas en las manos. Asustado, Steven contempló como la Gema pasaba por su lado, girando la cabeza para no perderlo de vista en ningún momento. A pesar de no podérselos ver, Steven tenía claro que los ojos de aquella Gema estaban fijos en él, y su aura intimidante envió peligrosas señales de alarma a su cerebro. Una vez lo hubo rebasado, se volvió para mirar a sus dos objetivos, dejando atrás a Steven.

-Rosa…-dijo Jaspe a su lado. Sin que él se diera cuenta, la enorme Gema había avanzado hasta situarse a su lado-. ¿Por qué tienes esa pinta? ¿Por qué pareces tan débil?

-¡No le hagas daño!-exclamó Lapis a su lado.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¡No…no era importante para la misión!

-¡Olvídate de la misión!-exclamó Jaspe, sorprendiendo a Peridoto-. Diamante Amarillo tiene que ver a esta…cosa-dijo, mirando fijamente a Steven. Demasiado aterrado como para moverse, solo podía permanecer allí tumbado mientras el estruendo de la lucha entre Perla y Amatista contra la Gema negra resonaba a sus espaldas.

De repente, Granate surgió de detrás de él y atacó a Jaspe para intentar proteger a Steven de ella, pero la Gema se limitó a invocar su propia arma, un casco similar a la cabeza de un martillo, y consiguió repeler la acometida de Granate.

-¡Steven, corre!-exclamó Granate, intentándolo una vez más. Jaspe, sonriendo, sacó algo del interior de su capa.

-Hora de probar el Desestabilizador de Gemas-murmuró, sonriendo con maldad mientras se lanzaba contra Granate y la atacaba con la relampagueante arma. El cuerpo de Granate empezó a convulsionar y a emitir rayos de luz, hasta que finalmente empezó a caer de espaldas. Su cuerpo se fue agrietando y deshaciendo ante la horrorizada mirada de Steven y las demás, hasta que finalmente estalló en una nube de polvo. Al suelo cayeron las gemas de Granate, con la forma de sus múltiples partes marcadas en la arena como única prueba de que alguna vez hubo estado allí.

-¡Granate!-exclamó Perla, justo antes de agacharse para evitar una nueva acometida de la Gema atacante. Acercándose a Perla, ésta intentó parar los múltiples golpes de culata y las patadas de la Gema negra, y esquivar los muchos disparos con los que le respondía cada vez que Perla intentaba separarse y que apenas conseguía esquivar. Sus ataques y contraataques eran detenidos por los cañones de su enemiga, quien parecía utilizar también sus trabucos como armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Amatista lanzó su látigo contra uno de sus trabucos y consiguió capturarlo, pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria la Gema se limitó a soltarlo, y a invocar otro desde su espalda. Apuntando a ambas Gemas a la vez, la oscura tiradora abrió fuego contra las dos, obligándolas a esquivar y a correr.

-¡Esto es enfermizo!-dijo con repugnancia Jaspe, levantando a Steven. Al verlo dando patadas en el aire, Perla y Amatista se dieron cuenta del tremendo peligro que corría su pequeño amigo.

-¡Déjalo!-dijo Perla, tratando de correr hacia donde estaban Steven y Jaspe. Sin embargo, la Gema negra volvió a ponerse en su camino-. ¡Apártate de mi camino, Obsidiana!-gritó Perla, tratando de rajar de arriba abajo a Obsidiana, la Gema negra. Ésta se limitó a girarse lo suficiente como para que el impetuoso ataque de Perla le pasara por delante del cuerpo sin hacerle nada. Perla acabó aterrizando al otro lado, y justo cuando se giró para volver a atacar, se encontró mirando de frente el cañón del trabuco de Obsidiana. Petrificada momentáneamente, toda su atención se vio centrada en las oscuras profundidades de la máscara de Obsidiana, que en esos momentos le apuntaba a la frente con su arma, justo a donde se encontraba su gema.

-¡Perla!-gritó Amatista, corriendo a ayudarla. Sin moverse casi, Obsidiana se limitó a apuntarla con su otro trabuco por debajo del brazo y, sin dejar de mirar a Perla, abrió fuego repetidas veces contra Amatista. Sus precisos disparos impactaron contra el cuerpo de la pequeña Gema, deteniendo su carrera y tirándola al suelo, visiblemente herida. A pesar de sus muchos intentos de ponerse en pie, Amatista se vio incapaz de seguir luchando.

-Hola, Perla…-dijo Obsidiana con voz fría, carente de piedad o compasión. Perla, muy a su pesar, se encontró temblando de miedo ante la siniestra figura de la Gema que la había derrotado-… ¿te acuerdas de mí?-preguntó, antes de darle la vuelta a su trabuco y golpearle con la culata en la cara.

Las sombras se apoderaron de la visión de Perla, quien sintió como su cuerpo de luz quedaba gravemente dañado. Luchó y trató de mantenerse consciente a toda costa, pero era inútil. Vencida, Perla cerró los ojos y cayó inerte al suelo, incapaz de seguir con la batalla.

-Mira, Rosa...-dijo Jaspe, todavía sujetando a Steven-. Hemos tomado tu base, tu ejercito ha caído…-dijo sonriendo, mientras Steven contemplaba aterrado como la Gema negra a quien Perla había llamado Obsidiana, la misma que él había liberado sin saberlo hacía ya algún tiempo, arrastraba el cuerpo aporreado de Perla por la playa hasta llevarla junto a Amatista. Esta intentó cubrir el flácido cuerpo de su compañera con el suyo cuando Obsidiana apuntó a ambas a la vez con sus armas-… ¡TÚ HAS PERDIDO!-proclamó Jaspe, antes de retirar su casco y darle un fuerte cabezazo a Steven.

Todo se volvió negro para Steven.

-¡Pedrusco, no las destruyas todavía!-exclamó Jaspe, cargando en su mano el cuerpo de Steven-. Serán un buen trofeo de guerra para cuando volvamos al Planeta Natal. Ya tendrás tiempo para despedazarlas cuando así lo ordene Diamante Amarillo.- A regañadientes, Obsidiana retiró sus armas y, agarrando a cada Gema por una pierna, empezó a arrastrarlas por la playa de vuelta a la nave, a pesar de las protestas y zarandeos de Amatista. Perla, inconsciente, no pudo oponerse a Obsidiana-. Subid todas a bordo, nos vamos.

-¡No, déjale!-dijo Lapis, tratando de liberar a Steven. Sin embargo, Jaspe se limitó a agarrar a Lapis por la cara y a llevársela consigo hacia la nave. A pesar de patalear y tratar de liberarse, Lapis no pudo evitar que la enorme Gema hiciera lo que quisiera.

-¡Espera, ¿y qué pasa con mi misión?!- preguntó alarmada Peridoto. Al ver que ni Jaspe ni Obsidiana le respondían, empezó a correr histérica detrás de ellas-. ¿¡EH, QUE PASA CON MI TRABAJO!?

* * *

Mucho después:

Steven estaba asustado. Todo era tan confuso…

Despertarse en una celda había sido aterrador, aunque al descubrir que los campos de fuerza tan solo lo sacudían un poco de pies a cabeza en vez de impedirle por completo el paso se había permitido relajarse un poco. Después, se había encontrado con aquella pequeña Gema roja tan chillona y violenta, la cual había echado a correr tan pronto él la sacó de su celda. Apresurados, habían recorrido a toda prisa los múltiples pasillos de la nave, con Steven tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando o donde estaban sus amigas. A su vez, su pequeña y exaltada compañera se limitaba a chillarle que se callara mientras intentaba seguir el tenue eco de los cantos de una Gema a la que ella llamó Zafiro. Después de comprobar sorprendido que se encontraban en el interior de la nave de las Gemas, orbitando plácidamente alrededor de la Tierra, habían encontrado casi por accidente la celda de Lapis. Aunque Steven había intentado liberarla, Lapis se había negado y le había pedido que dejara lo que estuviera haciendo y volviera a su celda antes de que hiciera enfurecer a sus captoras, ya que tenía la vana esperanza de que comportándose durante el viaje serían más misericordiosos con ellos al llegar al planeta de las Gemas. Con la promesa de volver a buscarla más tarde, Steven intentó seguir corriendo tras la Gema roja.

A pesar de haberla perdido de vista, Steven consiguió volver a escuchar el dulce canto de la otra Gema, más fuerte que antes, y empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la nave en su dirección. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de girar una esquina, el sonido de unos pesados pasos acercándose a su posición le disuadieron de salir y optó por esconderse pegándose a la pared. Resultó ser un movimiento acertado, ya que justo en ese momento aparecieron las tres Gemas que vinieron del Planeta Natal: Jaspe, seguida por Peridoto, y Obsidiana detrás.

-¡No podemos irnos todavía!-dijo Peridoto al pasar junto a Steven. Asomándose tras la esquina, vio que el trío de Gemas se habían detenido frente a una de las celdas-. La idea de venir aquí fue para que pudiéramos revisar el Clúster. ¡No podemos…!-Jaspe la cortó golpeando con fuerza el lateral de la celda, acallando también el suave canto que hasta el momento había estado sonando por la nave.

-¡Deja de cantar!-gritó al ocupante de la celda-. Rosa Cuarzo es la prioridad ahora mismo. ¡Ve al puente de mando, y pon las coordenadas de regreso a nuestro planeta!-dijo Jaspe. Peridoto, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a aceptar aquello.

-¿Y qué pasa con mi trabajo?-preguntó ella a Jaspe, a medida que esta se alejaba por el pasillo. Girándose, miró a Obsidiana, quien hasta el momento había estado contemplando en silencio el interior de la celda-. ¡Ónice, hazla entrar en razón! ¿No ves que si…?

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Obsidiana se giró de repente hacia ella, sorprendiéndola por lo repentino de su acción. Peridoto se tapó la boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo, y sus ojos contemplaron muy abiertos con temor como las manos de la otra Gema se tensaban como si de garras se trataran. Poco a poco, la amenazante Gema empezó a caminar hacia Peridoto, quien asustada trató de retroceder hasta acabar chocando contra la pared de espaldas. Resbalando hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, contempló aterrada como Obsidiana se le iba acercando cada vez más, mientras una de sus manos se movió en dirección a su espalda.

Steven, centrado como estaba en aquella escena, se quedó mirando sorprendido el repentino cambio de humor de la Gema negra. Tan centrado estaba, que no se dio ni cuenta que casi había salido por completo de su cobertura. De repente, Obsidiana se quedó muy quieta, mirando a Peridoto a medio camino de sacar su arma. Steven, alarmado, consiguió esconderse justo antes de que Obsidiana se girara súbitamente en su dirección, mirando fijamente al punto donde antes se había encontrado él.

-¿Q…qué estas…?-empezó a decir Peridoto al ver que Obsidiana había dejado de mirarla. Sin hacerle más caso, Obsidiana empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo de Steven, mientras este permanecía pegado a la pared y sudando frías gotas de sudor fruto del miedo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Los pasos de la Gema fueron ganando intensidad a medida que iba acercándose hasta su escondite, mientras Steven permanecía en silencio en su sitio, demasiado aterrado como para intentar correr. La pálida y grisácea mano de Obsidiana se agarró a la esquina del pasillo, provocando que Steven contemplada con ojos desorbitados sus delgados dedos, a medida que la oscura Gema se iba inclinando para mirar en el pasillo.

-¡Pedrusco, deja de perder el tiempo!-exclamó de repente Jaspe, interrumpiendo a Obsidiana justo cuando se disponía a mirar finalmente en el pasillo. Steven podía ver el afilado flequillo de la Gema, de tan cerca que había estado de descubrirlo-. Vámonos. Cuanto antes salgamos de la órbita de este lamentable montón de fango, mejor.- Steven oyó gruñir a Obsidiana justo antes de que esta volviera a enderezarse y se pusiera a caminar hacia Jaspe. Peridoto, quien se había vuelto a poner de pie, se hizo a un lado cuando la siniestra Gema pasó por su lado. No hizo siquiera el gesto de mirar a la verdosa Gema, y pronto Obsidiana se perdió por los largos pasillos de la nave en compañía de Jaspe.

-Maldita Gema defectuosa y psicótica…-murmuró Peridoto una vez se hubo asegurado de que Obsidiana estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla-. "Ven a la Tierra", dijeron. "Será fácil", dijeron…-siguió refunfuñando Peridoto al pasar frente al pasillo de Steven, demasiado absorta en sus propias quejas como para pararse a mirar en el pasillo. Sus pasos y murmullos pronto se alejaron lo bastante como para que Steven ya no pudiera oírlos, y al asegurarse de que no había nadie allí, decidió salir de su escondite.

En la celda, reanudando su precioso canto, se encontraba otra Gema que Steven no había visto antes. Acercándose a su celda, Steven la ayudó a escapar y pronto se encontraron recorriendo a gran velocidad la nave, gracias en parte a las increíbles habilidades de aquella pequeña y azulada Gema llamada Zafiro.

No tardaron demasiado en encontrarse con la otra Gema, Rubí, y tras gritar aliviadas sus nombres ambas Gemas se reunieron en un tierno abrazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?-preguntó Rubí, examinando a Zafiro en busca de posibles heridas.

-No, estoy bien. ¿Te han hecho daño a ti?-preguntó Zafiro. Con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos, Rubí sonrió a Zafiro.

-¿A quién le importa?

-A mi me importa-respondió Zafiro, sonriéndole de igual forma. Tras besarla en su lágrima, Zafiro fue levantada por los fuertes brazos de Rubí, riendo ambas mientras daban vueltas en el aire. Pronto sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar y a desdibujarse, a medida que se unían en un solo cuerpo que Steven reconoció en seguida.

-¡Steven!-dijo Granate, apareciendo de repente delante de él. Sus gafas no estaban, permitiendo a Steven verle directamente sus tres ojos de diferentes colores: uno rojo, uno azul, y otro que parecía una mezcla de ambos-. ¡Gracias!

-¡Granate!-exclamó Steven, sorprendido por haber visto aquello y aliviado al ver que esta se encontraba bien después de haberla visto desaparecer en la playa-. ¡¿Eres una fusión?!

...

Jaspe y Obsidiana caminaban por los pasillos de la nave en silencio. La misión en la Tierra no había salido como esperaban, y ahora se encontraban en una situación completamente extraña. Obsidiana no decía nada, pero Jaspe parecía gruñir como un animal enjaulado a medida que pasaban por los pasillos de la nave, todos idénticos en apariencia.

-…-Obsidiana se detuvo delante de una de las ventanas de la nave, desde la cual se podía ver la enormidad del planeta y todos sus colores y formas. La expresión de Obsidiana permanecía oculta tras su máscara mientras contemplaba sin decir nada el planeta al cual había acabado yendo por segunda vez en su vida.

-¡Deja de perder el tiempo, paliducha!-exclamó Jaspe al verla parada. Obsidiana, molesta por la forma en la que la llamaba Jaspe, permaneció quieta en su sitio. Gruñendo, Jaspe dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia Obsidiana-. Diamante Amarillo espera un informe de la misión. ¿Es que acaso tengo que arrastrarte conmigo para que me obedezcas?

-No sigo órdenes de Diamante Amarillo, y mucho menos de ti-dijo la silenciosa Gema con calma, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana-. Y si no estás de acuerdo, te invito a que intentes ponerme la mano encima. Verás lo que ocurre...- Obsidiana se giró hacia Jaspe, quien contempló furiosa la sencilla mascara que ocultaba la cara de Obsidiana. Sabía de su reputación, y de sus habilidades, pero aun así hacía falta tener mucho descaro para contradecirla a ella, ¡a Jaspe!, o a uno de los Diamantes solo porque no era a quien pertenecía. Apretando los puños, Jaspe se situó a un palmo de Obsidiana, mirándola furiosa desde arriba.

-Valientes palabras, viniendo de una Gema de tercera como tu-dijo ella con tono amenazador. Obsidiana, en silencio, se limitó a mantenerle la mirada a través de su máscara-. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme, pedrusco?

-¿Crees tú que no puedo?-preguntó Obsidiana con naturalidad, aunque Jaspe pudo detectar en su tono la peligrosa promesa de que, si su respuesta era la que ambas sabían que iba a decir, pronto pasarían a algo más duro que simples palabras y amenazas. Jaspe apretó los dientes y se preparó para invocar su casco mientras Obsidiana, poco a poco, empezó a mover sus manos hacia su espalda.

El tenso silencio entre ambas se prolongó durante unos instantes, hasta que al final Jaspe resopló y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de allí. Bajando las manos, Obsidiana volvió a seguirla, separándose de la ventana.

-Bah, todo esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo tras otra-dijo Jaspe, sin girarse hacia Obsidiana-. Primero me mandan a escoltar a una simple Peridoto en una misión en la Tierra, después te ponen a ti también en la misión, y para colmo de males Rosa Cuarzo no ha resultado ser más que…-dijo Jaspe, llegando finalmente hasta la celda de Steven. Sus últimas palabras iban acompañadas con la intención de mirar en el interior del receptáculo y contemplar la inconsciente figura del atrapado humano, pero para su asombro allí no había nadie-. ¿Eh?... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! -exclamó, su rugido de furia resonando por todos los pasillos de la nave-. ¡Rosa Cuarzo se ha escapado! ¡Ve a revisar que el resto de prisioneras sigan en sus celdas!-ordenó a Obsidiana, quien reticentemente echó a correr por uno de los pasillos.

Jaspe apretó los puños, temblando de rabia. Esa maldita traidora… ¿Había osado huir de ella? ¿Qué se había hecho de su orgullo como Cuarzo? ¿Qué se había hecho de su orgullo de guerrera? ¿Es que esas malditas rebeldes ya solo sabían correr y esconderse?

-Rosa Cuarzo…-masculló, corriendo por la base en su busca-…me has decepcionado.

* * *

Momentos después:

Steven, corriendo a toda prisa, intentaba recordar lo que la visión futura de Granate le había mostrado. Un giro a la derecha, todo recto, el tercer pasillo a la izquierda todo recto,… Costaba un poco seguir las rápidas instrucciones que su mente había recogido en un instante, pero por lo menos consiguió finalmente su objetivo.

Ante él se encontraban las celdas de Perla y Amatista, ambas sentadas con aire abatido en el suelo. Perla presentaba un moratón a un lado de la cara, y Amatista tenía la ropa rota de donde Obsidiana le había disparado, pero por lo demás parecían encontrarse bien.

-¡Steven!-exclamaron ambas al verlo aparecer. Sin perder un instante, Steven se lanzó contra los campos de fuerza y ayudó a Perla y a Amatista a escapar.

-¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Granate está conteniendo a Jaspe, tenemos que ir corriendo a la sala de control!-dijo rápidamente Steven, corriendo hacia la cabecera de la nave. La visión futura de Granate aún perduraba en su mente, y lo guiaba por la maraña de pasillos y habitaciones de la nave como si hubiera estado allí durante mucho tiempo. Justo cuando iban a adentrarse en otro de los pasillos, escucharon a alguien correr a toda prisa detrás de ellos. Derrapando, Obsidiana apareció de uno de los pasillos laterales, agazapada como una cazadora que hubiera encontrado a su presa: ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la visión futura no me ha avisado de esto?-exclamó Steven al ver la aterradora mascara de Obsidiana, mientras esta echaba a correr en su búsqueda. Sin perder un instante, Perla y Amatista agarraron a Steven por cada brazo y echaron a correr con Obsidiana detrás.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué estamos corriendo? ¡Acabemos con esa pirada de una vez por todas!-exclamó Amatista, si bien siguió corriendo mientras ayudaba a Perla a cargar a Steven. A sus espaldas, Obsidiana siguió persiguiéndolas a gran velocidad, acortando lentamente la distancia entre ellos y ella.

-¡No podemos ganarle, al menos no en combate directo! ¡Créeme, se de lo que hablo!-exclamó Perla, encogiendo la cabeza cuando un poderoso disparo pasó junto a ella. Obsidiana, a la carrera, había invocado sus armas y había empezado a disparar contra ellos.

-¿Y qué propones que hagamos?-preguntó Amatista cuando uno de los disparos le voló un trozo de pelo junto a su sien. La precisión de Obsidiana estaba empezando a mejorar a medida que acortaban distancia, y pronto sus disparos les darían en el cuerpo-. ¡Porque no creo que la vayamos a despistar corriendo más que ella!

-¡NO LO SE! ¡Estoy pensando!-exclamó alarmada Perla, tratando de pensar en algún plan mientras seguían recorriendo el interior de la nave.

-¡PUES PIENSA MÁS RAPIDO!

-¡NO ME PRESIONES!

Steven, sujetado por Perla y Amatista, contempló nervioso como Obsidiana había seguido con la persecución sin problemas, aumentando su velocidad a medida que abría fuego contra ellos. De repente, su visión futura volvió a activarse, y entonces supo de un plan que podría funcionar.

-¡A la izquierda!-exclamó Steven, y guiándose únicamente por el instinto Perla y Amatista giraron al llegar al final del pasillo. Se encontraban de nuevo en un bloque de celdas, todas vacías y empotradas contra la larga pared del pasillo en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, en vez de seguir corriendo, Steven se libró de su agarre y saltó al suelo.

-¡Steven, ¿qué haces?!-preguntó Perla, deteniéndose en seco. Steven, sin girarse, se concentró unos segundos, y consiguió invocar su escudo de nuevo.

-¡Confiad en mi!-dijo simplemente, preparándose para hacer tal y como había visto en su visión. El eco de los pasos de Obsidiana fue en aumento, a medida que la oscura tiradora empezaba a acercarse a la esquina tras la cual se había refugiado Steven. Justo cuando Obsidiana se disponía a girar la esquina, Steven se agachó y tiró su escudo a los pies de Obsidiana. Esta, al pisar el escudo, se resbaló y fue patinando sobre él hasta estrellarse en la pared del fondo de la celda más cercana, incapaz de detenerse. Al ver que Obsidiana había caído en su trampa, Steven corrió a activar el campo de fuerza antes de que la Gema se levantara.

-¡Toma ya!-dijo Amatista al ver que Steven había conseguido encerrar a Obsidiana.

-¡Bien hecho, Steven!-le felicitó Perla.

En el interior de la celda, Obsidiana se levantó y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Su expresión de asombro al entender lo que acababa de pasar quedó oculta por su máscara, y furiosa miró a Steven a través del campo de fuerza. Este impedía que cualquier luz a partir de cierta intensidad pudiera atravesar aquel espacio, convirtiéndose en la prisión ideal para Gemas ya que sus cuerpos estaban hechos precisamente de eso, de luz sólida. Por ahí no iba a poder salir, aunque… Girando la cabeza, la atención de Obsidiana se centró en la pared que daba a la celda contigua, provocando que Steven también la mirara sin entender que se proponía. De repente, un siniestro pensamiento se coló en la mente de Steven al recordar la increíble habilidad que había demostrado Obsidiana durante su primer encuentro, en el que la había visto atravesado objetos sólidos sin ninguna clase de problema. Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y entonces Obsidiana tiró sus armas al suelo.

Su cuerpo sufrió un cambio increíble, muy diferente a como había activado sus habilidades en el templo. Su pareo y camisa perdieron todo color, dejando únicamente detrás unas marcas similares a grietas en negro que destacaron sobre la blancura que ahora mostraban. Sus piernas se deshicieron en una oscura nube de niebla negra, y Obsidiana empezó a flotar en el aire. Sus manos se oscurecieron y se convirtieron en largas y afiladas garras, mientras sus brazos parecían alargarse ligeramente más que en su estado normal y cambiar de color hasta presentar un degradado que iba del negro de sus manos al blanco de su pecho, con el tronco bajo la camisa oscuro como un agujero negro. Su máscara no presentó grandes cambios, si bien un agudo gemido como el de un alma en pena pareció emanar de su interior. El pelo de Obsidiana, antes negro y controlado, se volvió tan pálido y blanco como el vapor, ondulando y moviéndose con libertad como si de mil serpientes se trataran. El conjunto daba a Obsidiana el aspecto de un aterrador fantasma que intimidó bastante a Steven y a las Gemas, quienes a pesar de encontrarse tras el campo de fuerza no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer?-preguntó Amatista al ver su repentina transformación. Perla, sin embargo, sí que entendió lo que pasaba.

-¡Steven!

-¡Lo sé!-dijo él, corriendo hasta la celda contigua. Obsidiana, girando en el aire, se abalanzó contra la pared del la celda y la atravesó sin más problemas. Sin embargo, Steven fue más rápido y consiguió activar el campo de fuerza antes de que Obsidiana pudiera abandonar la celda. Fastidiada, esta se centró en al siguiente pared, y Steven echó a correr de igual forma por el pasillo.

Steven trató de ir lo más rápido posible, activando todos los campos de fuerza a medida que Obsidiana parecía atravesar con increíble facilidad las paredes en su camino, volando de una celda a la otra en un intento de adelantar a Steven. El pequeño niño humano siguió corriendo y pulsando botones, aumentando cuanto podía su velocidad para intentar mantenerse en todo momento a la cabeza de aquella singular carrera. A pesar de todo, era como si Obsidiana no tuviera problemas en seguirle el ritmo, y poco a poco empezó a ganar más terreno. Sin embargo, Steven se negaba a rendirse, y con un grito de guerra siguió corriendo y activando los campos de fuerza, los ojos cerrados por el esfuerzo.

¡PAM! Steven, a toda velocidad, fue a estamparse contra la pared del fondo del pasillo y cayó de espaldas al suelo, habiendo activado previamente y por suerte la última de las celdas. Obsidiana, al haber estado centrando su atención en las paredes que atravesaba y haber estado volando tan rápido en un intento por adelantar a Steven, no fue consciente de que el pasillo se había acabado hasta que no atravesó la última pared, momento en el que se encontró de repente en el exterior de la nave. Su propio impulso y la ausencia de gravedad le impidieron regresar a la nave, simplemente pudiendo contemplar furiosa como se iba alejando de allí cada vez más y más en dirección a la Tierra, dando vueltas en el vacío mientras volvía a su aspecto original.

Perla y Amatista, quienes habían corrido tras Steven, le ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Mirando por la ventana, los tres contemplaron anonadados y en silencio como la peligrosa Gema se alejaba de allí dando vueltas descontroladamente por el espacio, con la Tierra de fondo. Pronto se convirtió en un punto diminuto, y finalmente la perdieron de vista.

-¿Crees…crees que estará bien?-preguntó Steven a Perla. A pesar de ser su enemiga, no podía evitar preocuparse por el estado de Obsidiana. Perla no parecía mostrar su misma preocupación.

-No lo sé. La gravedad de la Tierra la lanzará como un meteorito contra el suelo, pero ella puede volverse intangible… Sinceramente, no lo sé.

-¡Bah, no te preocupes, Steven!-dijo Amatista, rodeando con su brazo la cabeza de Steven y zarandeándolo con energía-. ¡Lo que cuenta es que has estado genial, colega! ¡Tu plan ha sido una pasada!

-Amatista tiene razón-dijo Perla, sonriendo a Steven-. No muchos son los que pueden presumir de haber escapado de Obsidiana, y muchos menos aún pueden decir que la vencieron como tú lo acabas de hacer, Steven. Es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso. Si hubieras formado parte del ejército de Rosa, ella misma te hubiera felicitado en persona.

-Ah…bien…-dijo Steven, sonriendo algo avergonzado. En realidad había sido todo de casualidad, pero se alegraba de que las cosas al final hubieran salido tan bien para ellos-. Venga, sigamos.

* * *

A partir de ese punto, las cosas no hicieron más que ponerse aún más peligrosas.

Steven, Perla y Amatista consiguieron llegar finalmente a la sala de control, donde consiguieron sorprender a Peridoto. Si bien esta intentó usar el Desestabilizador contra ellas, contra Steven no tenía poder alguno, ya que su cuerpo no estaba hecho de luz. Así pues, consiguieron atarla con el látigo de Amatista mientras Perla dirigía la nave de vuelta a la Tierra.

En otro rincón de la nave, el combate de Granate y Jaspe estaba causando grandes destrozos en la nave, aunque la gran mayoría se debían a los poderosos golpes y arremetidas de Jaspe y su casco. La pelea llevó a Granate y a Jaspe al núcleo de la nave, en el cual Granate consiguió arrojar a Jaspe, causando su destrucción y que la nave se desestabilizara.

En la sala de control, Perla perdió repentinamente el control de la nave, y los tres contemplaron aterrados como empezaban a abalanzarse a gran velocidad contra el planeta a medida que iban adentrándose en su campo gravitatorio, momento que Peridoto aprovechó para escapar a bordo de una pequeña nave de escape. Por suerte, Granate apareció entonces por la puerta.

-¡Granate!-exclamaron todos. Sus ropas estaban rotas y sus gafas agrietadas, pero por lo demás parecía encontrarse bien, y eso era un gran alivio.

-¡La nave se cae! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

-¿Y qué pasa con Lapis?

-¡No hay tiempo!

La nave empezó a desmontarse a causa de la creciente velocidad de descenso a la que iban, cayendo contra la montaña del templo tras atravesar el denso cielo de Beach City. Tras el impacto, una violenta explosión mandó a volar los restos de la nave en medio de una gigantesca bola de fuego azul, devastando la nave.

Por suerte, Steven había activado su burbuja y había podido proteger en su interior a las Gemas, de manera que cuando León usó su rugido para despejar los cascotes que los mantenían sepultados, no hubo ningún herido. Por desgracia, la alegría de la victoria les duró poco.

Jaspe, saliendo de entre los escombros, volvió a enfrentar a Steven y a las demás.

-No creáis…que habéis ganado-dijo Jaspe, bastante tocada por haber sido estrellada contra un núcleo de energía en funcionamiento y por haber tenido que soportar directamente el choque de la nave. Sin embargo, su orgullo guerrero le impedía darse por vencido todavía. Tenía que vencer. IBA a vencer-. Solo me venciste… ¡porque eres una fusión! Si tan solo tuviera a alguien con quien fusionarme…-De repente, los ojos de Jaspe se abrieron al ocurrírsele una posible candidata-. ¡OBSIDIANA!-gritó Jaspe, tratando de encontrar con la mirada a la desaparecida Gema-. ¡¿Dónde te has metido, maldita sea?!

-¡No te molestes en buscarla! Steven la derrotó hace ya un buen rato-dijo con orgullo Perla, y al oir aquello Granate no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. Sonriendo, acarició la cabeza de Steven, quien sacó pecho al sentir el físico reconocimiento de su compañera. Jaspe, sin embargo, estaba menos contenta al oir aquello.

-No puede ser… ¿Un simple humano, derrotando a una Gema del Planeta Natal? ¡No te creo!-exclamó ella, furiosa. Si ese maldito error inútil no estaba disponible, ¿entonces quién le quedaba para fusionarse? ¿Peridoto?

De entre los cascotes, apareció la menuda figura de Lapis, tan tocada por la explosión como lo estaba Jaspe. Al verla, Lapis trató de huir volando de allí, pero Jaspe consiguió detenerla agarrándola de un pie.

-¡Ven aquí, mocosa!-exclamó Jaspe, atrayendo a Lapis a su lado. Sonriendo, Jaspe miró fijamente a la asustada Gema azul.

Las tornas se habían vuelto a su favor…

* * *

A muchos cientos de kilómetros de allí:

Ajenas a toda la conmoción en Beach City, un pequeño grupo de vacas seguían pastando tranquilamente en su pequeño prado, mascando la hierba ociosamente mientras disfrutaban del relajante aire nocturno del campo.

Algo apareció, de repente, atravesando como un cometa ígneo el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Con ojos entreabiertos, las vacas contemplaron perezosas como aquel pequeño cuerpo venido del cielo seguía su ruta entre el fuego y el estruendo hasta llegar al suelo. Las más avispadas llegaron a notar como aquella figura, antes negra, parecía haberse vuelto ligeramente blanca justo antes del impacto, pero todas pudieron ver sin problemas la nube de polvo que siguió al estallido generado cuando aquella cosa acabó por estrellarse en el centro del campo.

Algunas vacas, al ver que la nube de polvo que se levantó empezó a dispersarse y que los pequeños cascotes y terrones de tierra pronto dejaron de caer del cielo, volvieron a su tarea anterior de zamparse toda la hierba posible. Una de ellas, sin embargo, decidió caminar poco a poco hasta el borde del pequeño cráter humeante que apareció ante sus narices. De unos 20 metros de diámetro, debería tener aproximadamente uno metros de profundidad, pero la cosa que había formado aquel socavón en su pequeño prado no estaba por ninguna parte.

De repente, una mano negra surgió del interior de la tierra, justo en el centro del cráter. Un misteriosa figura blanca y negra, similar a un fantasma, surgió de debajo de la tierra como por arte de magia. Sin saber porque, la figura volvió a cambiar y acabó cayendo de rodillas en la tierra, quedando cabizbaja ante los ojos de la curiosa vaca. Las sombras de su cuerpo se desprendieron de ella y empezaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, oscureciendo el interior del cráter como si de un torbellino negro se tratara.

La figura se llevó una mano a la cara, la cual estaba tapada por una extraña formación negra y agrietada que ocultaba sus rasgos. Al tocarla, esta empezó a desmenuzarse y a caerse al suelo delante de ella, hecha pedazos.

-Rosa…Cuarzo…-masculló la Gema con claridad una vez toda la máscara se hubo separado de su rostro-…No… -dijo, alzando su siniestra mirada al cielo nocturno. Un único iris blanco se podía ver de entre las sombras del oscuro vórtice.-… Steven…

La vaca, perdiendo todo interés, se marchó de allí.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo.**

 **Presentamos finalmente a Obsidiana, mi Gemsona, que hace su aparición formal al final de la primera temporada. Espero que os haya gustado, y que esperéis con ganas sus futuras apariciones.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, muy buenas a todos.**

 **Para este capítulo, vamos a hacer un salto en la trama de la segunda temporada. En el último acabamos al final de la primera temporada, en "Jail Break", y este capítulo estará situado en un punto no específico de la segunda, entre "Joy Ride" y "Catch and Release", ambos capítulos que inician y cierran la persecución de las Gemas contra Peridoto. Así pues, creo que es hora de que comience la de Obsidiana.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Historias de fantasmas

Dos meses después del ataque de las Gemas del Planeta Natal:

Steven caminaba despreocupado por el paseo marítimo de la ciudad. Habían sido unas semanas algo tensas en casa con todo el tema de Perla reconstruyendo la antena de comunicaciones y engañando a Granate para que se fusionara con ella, pero tras escapar de una muerte segura a manos de Peridoto las cosas parecían que habían empezado a mejorar un poco. Granate parecía haber acabado de perdonar a Perla por lo que hizo, y esta parecía más alegre ahora que volvía a hablarse con su vieja amiga. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Steven y Amatista podían respirar tranquilos al llegar a casa, en vez de tener que contemplar el tenso silencio que parecía reinar en la habitación cada vez que Perla y Granate se encontraban.

Para celebrar que las cosas habían acabado bien, Steven decidió ir a la pizzería del puerto a por una buena y suculenta porción de pizza con anchoas que le alegrara el día. Su paseo hasta el momento era más que agradable, ya que como siempre el sol era cálido y el cielo estaba despejado. El mar reflejaba la luz del sol y lo hacía brillar como un millar de gemas (de las normales, no de las de sus amigas), rompiendo contra la costa apaciblemente y llenando los oídos de Steven con su característico sonido al arrastrar la arena de la playa.

Steven inspiró fuerte, aspirando el salado aire marítimo. Si, aquel era un día para celebrar.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó alguien cerca de allí. Su tono de desesperación llamó la atención de Steven, que rápidamente echó a correr por si se trataba de alguien que pudiera necesitar ayuda-. ¡Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor!

Steven, al girar la esquina, descubrió quien era el dueño de tan lastimosa súplica. Enfrente de la pizzería se encontraba Ronaldo, arrodillado ante Jenny, quien permanecía impasible apoyada en el escaparate del negocio de su familia. La joven de tez morena y abundante peinado llevaba puesto el delantal de cocina que toda su familia usaba en la pizzería, y a juzgar por el lugar donde se encontraba debía de estar en un descanso. Ronaldo, con su robusta constitución y su peculiar peinado que, curiosamente, se parecía mucho a unas patatas fritas, parecía estar reverenciándola con aire de desesperación.

-Ronaldo, ya te lo he dicho. No puedo irme ahora, y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario-le dijo Jenny con aire cansado y algo molesto. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que le respondía eso al joven bloguero.

-¡Pero debes hacerlo! La gente necesita conocer la verdad. ¡YO lo necesito!-le suplicó de nuevo, agarrándola del dobladillo de su delantal. Jenny, sorprendida, intentó librarse del agarre de Ronaldo, quien parecía negarse a liberar a su presa. Steven decidió entrar en escena en ese momento antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

-¡Parad, no os peleéis!-dijo Steven, interponiéndose entre ambos. Aunque reticente, Ronaldo soltó a Jenny y se puso de pie, mientras esta se limitó a alisarse el delantal y volver a su posición inicial en el escaparate-. A ver, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Jenny no quiere llevarme a donde dice que vio al fantasma!-dijo Ronaldo, señalando a Jenny como si de un niño acusando a otro se tratara. Jenny se limitó a hacer rodar sus ojos.

-Solo dije que _creí_ ver un fantasma. Nunca dije que fuera uno de verdad.

-¿Un…fantasma?-preguntó Steven, emocionado. Las estrellitas en sus ojos revelaban el gran interés que parecía haber adquirido por el tema, ya que en el fondo esa clase de cosas le gustaban bastante-. ¡Jenny, ¿has visto un fantasma?!-le preguntó a su amiga, emocionado. A diferencia de con Ronaldo, Jenny sonrió a Steven.

-Bueno, es posible que sí… Ey, ¿te gustaría escuchar toda la historia con una buena porción de pizza?-le ofreció ella. Las estrellas en los ojos de Steven se ensancharon.

-Me conoces tan bien…-dijo él con voz entrecortada, casi un susurro, debido a la gran emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

Momentos más tarde, Jenny trajo una porción de humeante pizza a Steven, quien junto a Ronaldo había ocupado una de las mesas del interior del restaurante. En la cocina se encontraban el padre y la abuela de Jenny, Kofi y Nanefua, haciendo pizzas como de costumbre. Tras la barra se encontraba la hermana gemela de Jenny, Kiki, quien a causa de la nula clientela de aquel día en el restaurante había optado por leer despreocupadamente una revista de moda.

-¿Cómodo?-le preguntó Jenny a Steven mientras este le daba un buen mordisco a su pizza. Al recibir el pulgar arriba de Steven, Jenny cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su mesa-. Muy bien, ahora…

-Un momento-dijo Ronaldo, interrumpiendo a Jenny. Algo molesta, Jenny contempló como Ronaldo se sacaba una vieja grabadora del bolsillo, la encendía, y le decía en su mejor tono de investigador: "Testimonio de posible avistamiento de actividad paranormal". Después, dejó la grabadora sobre la mesa-. Muy bien, puedes seguir.

Suspirando, Jenny retomó el relato.

-Bien, como iba a decir… Esta historia hace apenas un par de días-dijo Jenny con tono de misterio. Steven, a quien le encantaban las historias de fantasmas, escuchaba con atención las palabras de la joven-. Yo había cogido el coche para llevar un encargo a Bayburg, en el quinto pino del mapa, y a la vuelta como que se me hizo de noche. Era muy tarde, y yo llevaba ya muchas horas conduciendo, de manera que estaba ya que me caía de sueño. La luz de la luna apenas me permitía ver alrededor de mi coche, y los focos solo me dejaban ver la carretera ante mí. Las curvas y rectas se sucedían una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra; mientras avanzaba hacia lo desconocido. Y entonces… ¡algo apareció de repente!- Para entonces, tanto Ronaldo como Steven parecían estar en trance por el relato de Jenny, enganchados y expectantes por saber qué era lo que Jenny había visto. Incluso su hermana había dejado de lado su revista para escucharla-. Fue después de una curva. Yo acababa de fregarme los ojos para no sobarme, porque la verdad el día antes estuve en un concierto y… ¡chico, no pegué ojo en toda la noche! En fin, que cuando se me aclaró la vista, me di cuenta de que alguien…o algo…estaba en medio de la carretera. Sin darme tiempo apenas a girar o a frenar, no pude evitar que me abalanzara sobre lo que fuera aquello.

-Jenny, no me digas que has atropellado a alguien otra vez-dijo Kiki desde la barra, interrumpiendo el aura de misterio que hasta el momento parecía haber rondado las cabezas de todos los presentes-. Papa se pondrá hecha una fiera si tiene que pagar otra multa por tu culpa.

-¡Kiki, estoy ocupada ahora contando una historia! ¿Te importa?-le recriminó Jenny. Encogiéndose de hombros, Kiki le indicó con un gesto para que continuara. Jenny volvió a adoptar el mismo tono de voz de antes-. Bueno, sigamos…Yo estaba yendo sin control hacia aquella cosa, la cual os juro había salido de entre las sombras porque antes no estaba allí. Justo cuando creí que la iba a atropellar, algo sucedió…

-Wow… ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Steven con un susurro, tan intrigado como nervioso.

-Ahora va, Steven. Ten paciencia-le pidió Jenny-. Lo que sucedió fue que la cosa aquella…me atravesó.

-¿Qué te atravesó? ¿Cómo es eso?-volvió a preguntar Steven. Suspirando, Jenny sonrió de nuevo a Steven con una ceja arqueada.

-Pues no lo sé. Tal vez si dejas de interrumpirme todo el rato, acabes por saberlo-le contestó ella con tono divertido-. Mira, no sé exactamente qué pasó, pero lo que sí se es que mi coche no chocó contra nada. Es decir, que no le di a nada. Simplemente…fue como si aquella cosa se volviera así como vaporosa, y de repente ¡PUF!, ya no estaba allí.

La referencia al vapor despertó una alarma en la mente de Steven. Un fantasma…una misteriosa figura…un cuerpo vaporoso… Una terrible sospecha empezó a generarse en su cabeza.

-Interesante…-dijo Ronaldo, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo-. Por favor, continua.

-En fin, como decía, la cosa aquella vaporosa me pasó a través y yo me quedé en plan…"Chica, ¿acaso acabo de ver lo que creo que acabo de ver?"-siguió diciendo Jenny-. Cuando detuve el coche, os juro que sentía como el corazón me iba a mil por hora. No era ya porque casi me hubiera llevado a alguien…o algo…por delante con el coche, sino porque aquello se estaba poniendo en plan película de miedo, y eso a mí no me mola nada que pase cuando estoy sola en la montaña y encima de noche. Algo asustada, miré por el retrovisor por si la cosa vaporosa había vuelto… ¿y a que no adivináis quien estaba detrás del coche?

-Uuuuh, esto se pone interesante-dijo Nanefua desde la cocina. Parecía que incluso ella y su hijo habían empezado a escuchar el relato de Jenny, si bien Kofi se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto.

-Había algo detrás del coche-siguió diciendo Jenny. Su voz contaba la historia con tal sentimiento de misterio y terror que tanto Steven como Ronaldo se encontraron sudando de puro nervio mientras escuchaban a su joven amiga-. Una alta silueta negra, como de una mujer. Sin decir nada, empezó a avanzar hacia mí haciendo POM, POM, POM con los pies. No podía apartar la mirada de…

-Un momento-dijo Kiki, interrumpiendo el relato-. Si era una fantasma, ¿cómo es que pudiste escuchar sus pasos? ¿No debería de ser incorpóreo o algo así?

-¡Eh, eh, que yo nunca he dicho que fuera un fantasma!-respondió molesta Jenny-. Si crees saber tú mejor que yo lo que sucedió aquella noche, te invito a que vengas aquí y nos lo cuentes, Kiki.- Kiki, levantando ambas manos en gesto pacificador, no dijo nada más. Jenny, más calmada, retomó el relato-. Bueno, en cuanto vi que aquella cosa aterradora caminaba en mi dirección, pisé el acelerador a fondo y me largué de allí a todo trapo. No sé qué pensaréis vosotros, pero algo en aquella figura me puso los pelos de punta, como si no fuera buena idea quedarse allí demasiado tiempo.

-¿Viste…?-empezó a preguntar Steven, nervioso tanto por el relato como por la posibilidad de que sus sospechas fueran correctas-. ¿…pudiste ver como era el fantas…la figura?

-No, por desgracia no-dijo Jenny, negando con la cabeza-. Estaba muy oscuro, y solo la vi un instante antes del "choque". Lo único que pude ver en claro fue que era bastante alta, y que parecía tener el pelo muy largo y negro.- Steven empezó a preocuparse. Hasta el momento, todo apuntaba a una misma conclusión-… ¡Ah, sí, ahora que me acuerdo! Hubo otra cosa que me llamó la atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?-quiso saber Steven. Si ese algo servía para descartar sus sospechas, mejor que mejor.

-Fue después de pasarle por encima…o más bien por en medio…con el coche. No le pude ver la cara, pero sí que pude fijarme en su espalda -explicó Jenny-. No estoy del todo seguro porque su pelo me tapaba, pero diría que tenía algo clavado en ella, algo así como una piedra negra, más o menos a la altura del ombligo.- Steven cayó abatido en su asiento. Ya esta, eso lo confirmaba: solo podía ser Obsidiana-. Eh, Steven. ¿No tienen tus amigas también como gemas en el cuerpo?-le preguntó Jenny de repente-. ¿No conocerás también a esta misteriosa dama, por casualidad?

-Ehmm…-murmuró Steven, apartando la mirada. ¿Qué se suponía que les tenía que decir? ¿Qué seguramente fuera una asesina de otro planeta que había acabado en la Tierra cuando él la tiró cual meteorito desde una nave de batalla alienígena? Si, seguro que eso les sonaría muy convincente…-…Nnnoo…no sé nada de nada…-dijo Steven. Jenny, encogiéndose de hombros, pareció creerse la mentira de Steven.

-Vaya, así que al fin y al cabo tenemos un misterio entre manos-dijo Nanefua, apoyándose en el mostrador-. ¡Vaya, que emocionante!

-¡Un momento, quieto todo el mundo!-exclamó Ronaldo, reclamando la atención de todos los asistentes-. Jenny, eso no puede ser todo. ¡Tiene que haber algo más que vieras! No se…Residuos ectoplasmáticos en el parachoques, extraños susurros que salían de las sombras, el gemido de las almas en pena… ¡No puede ser que simplemente vieras una sombra que te "atravesó"!

-Pues siento decepcionarte, pero eso fue todo-le dijo Jenny, ajena a la consternación de Ronaldo-. Si no me crees, ¿por qué no vas tú mismo a comprobarlo?

-¡Es lo que intento decirte, pero tú no quieres acompañarme!-se quejó Ronaldo.

-¿Y porque iba a acompañarte? Ya sabes donde fue, a no ser…-Jenny se inclinó sobre la mesa, mirando divertida a Ronaldo-. Ronaldo, ¿no será que tienes miedo de ir tú solo~?

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Venga ya, no digas tonterías!-exclamó Ronaldo, cruzándose de brazos-. Soy un intrépido y experimentado investigador de lo oculto. Algo tan cotidiano como un avistamiento es pan comido para mí-les aseguró, fingiendo más aplomo del que en realidad sentía-. Lo único es que…es que necesito que alguien me lleve en coche, eso es todo.

-Pues no se hable más-dijo Nanefua, tirando su delantal en el mostrador y rodeándolo-. Yo te llevaré hasta allí.

-¿Nana?-preguntaron Jenny y Kiki, al ver la decidida proposición de la menuda anciana.

-¿¡Mama!?-exclamó Kofi, dejando de lado las pizzas a medio hacer.

-¿De verdad me acompañaría?-preguntó ilusionado Ronaldo, aunque rápidamente se serenó y trató de mostrarse algo más indiferente-. Quiero decir…no es que no aprecie su ayuda, señora, pero… ¿Qué razón puede tener para querer ir al lugar de un posible avistamiento de fantasmas?

-Puede que no lo parezca, pero desde pequeña siempre me ha gustado todo lo relacionado con los fantasmas y las apariciones-explicó Nanefua-. Cuando Kofi era pequeño me lo llevaba a ver películas de fantasmas y monstruos al cine, o alquilábamos cintas para verlas en casa.

-Sí, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes…-masculló molesto Kofi, recordando con un escalofrío aquellas terroríficas experiencias madre e hijo a las que la loca de su madre siempre acababa por arrastrarlo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso de acuerdo-dijo Ronaldo, guardando su grabadora-. Señora Pizza, abra el camino. ¡Emprendemos nuestro viaje a lo desconocido!-exclamó alzando el puño, gesto que fue imitado por una sonriente Nanefua.

-¡Esperad, yo también voy!-se apresuró a decir Steven. Si había la más mínima posibilidad de que aquella figura misteriosa fuera Obsidiana, y visto lo visto era muy probable que ese fuera el caso, entonces no iba a permitir que Ronaldo y Nanefua se las tuvieran que ver a solas con ella.

-¡Así me gusta, Steven!-dijo Nanefua-. ¡Qué muestres algo de agallas ante lo paranormal! Ojalá uno que yo se me hubiera sido tan valiente de pequeño…-comentó con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, que con aire ofendido se volvió a centrar en sus pizzas.

-En ese caso, yo voy también-dijo Kiki, dejando también su delantal en el mostrador-. No puedo dejar que la nana se enfrente a las fuerzas del mal ella sola. ¿Jenny, vienes tú también?

-¡Buf, ni de broma, hermana!-se apresuró a decir su hermana-. Con una vez tuve más que suficiente para una temporada, muchas gracias.

-¡Eh, un momento!-exclamó Kofi, saliendo de la cocina-. Kiki, ya es malo que tu abuela se largue por ahí en horas de trabajo, ¡pero ni de broma pienso permitir que te escaquees tu también! ¿Cómo vamos a atender yo y Jenny el restaurante sin ti ni la abuela? ¿Quién servirá a los clientes?

-¿Qué clientes?-preguntó Nanefua, señalando el vacío local. Era cierto que no había entrado nadie en todo el día, y tampoco parecía que fuera a hacerlo nadie en un futuro cercano, pero aún así…

-Yo me puedo ocupar de la barra-se ofreció Jenny, ocupando el puesto de Kiki-. Total, aún se lo debo a mi hermanita por la última vez que me hizo un favor.

-Oh, gracias, hermanita-le dijo Kiki a Jenny-. ¿Ves? Por eso eres mi gemela favorita.

-Pero…pero…

-Kofi, no pasa nada-le dijo Nanefua-. Hoy parece que va a ser un día más bien lento, así que estoy segura que entre tú y Jenny podréis ocuparos de todo.

-P-pero…-siguió insistiendo Kofi-. ¡Aún así, hay que hacer lo que el jefe dice! ¿Qué clase de establecimiento sería este si los trabajadores se fueran sin la aprobación de su jefe?-dijo él con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón, papa-dijo Kiki, provocando que Kofi sonriera al sentirse victorioso. Poco le duró-. Nana Gunga, ¿puedo ir con vosotros a ver el fantasma?

-Naturalmente, querida-respondió Nanefua, dejando boquiabierto por la impresión a Kofi-. ¿Ves? La niña cuenta con el visto bueno de la jefa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero…yo soy el…!-Kofi, tras darse con la mano en la cara, decidió dejarlo correr y volvió a meterse en la cocina. Estaba claro que iba a ser uno de esos días…

-¡Muy bien, pues ya estamos todo!-proclamó Ronaldo, emocionado ante la idea de pronto ver a un fantasma de verdad (y secretamente aliviado de no tener que hacerlo solo)-. Equipaos lo mejor que podáis, salimos en una hora. ¿Entendido?

-¡Sí, señor!-exclamaron todo, fingiendo un saludo militar. Mientras Nanefua y Kiki salían por la puerta de atrás en dirección a su casa, Steven salió por la de delante en dirección a la suya. Miles de preguntas e inseguridades se agolpaban en su mente, preocupándolo y poniéndolo cada vez más nervioso por lo que podía pasar. Si realmente se trataba de Obsidiana, entonces necesitaría el apoyo de las otras Gemas de Cristal para poder atraparla. Por desgracia, aquel día habían salido temprano con el portal para buscar pistas del posible paradero de Peridoto y de Obsidiana, y no tenía forma alguna de ponerse en contacto con ninguna de las Gemas. Así pues, decidió que iría él mismo a descubrir la verdad detrás de aquel misterio y, si realmente se trataba de Obsidiana, entonces sacaría a todo el mundo de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Tras llenar su fiel mochila hamburguesa con todo lo que él creía que podía llegar a necesitar, Steven escribió una nota rápida por si Granate y las demás volvían a casa, y se marchó rápidamente de vuelta a la pizzería.

* * *

Horas más tarde, casa en la playa de Steven:

El sol, cada vez más bajo, proyectaba nostálgicas sombras cada vez más oscuras en el silencioso hogar del joven niño medio humano. Nada se movía en el interior de la casa, no se escuchaba ni un sonido, nada indicaba la presencia de vida alguna en el interior de aquel lugar, hasta que…

El cristalino portal de la casa se activó de repente. Una brillante torre de luz surgió de su interior, y en su interior tres figuras empezaron a materializarse.

-¡Tiiiiooo!, vaya día más largo…-se quejó Amatista, saliendo la primera del portal. Detrás iban Granate y Perla.

-Cierto. Ha sido un día de lo más improductivo-se quejó Perla. Rápidamente, Amatista corrió hacia la cocina con toda la intención de saquearle la nevera a Steven.

-No pasa nada, chicas-les dijo Granate-. Poco a poco vamos eliminando posibles escondites de Peridoto y Obsidiana. Dentro de poco las encontraremos.

-Espero que tengas razón…

-¡Eh, mirad esto!-dijo entonces Amatista, llamando la atención de las otras Gemas. Cuando fueron junto a Amatista, vieron lo que esta les quería enseñar: una pequeña nota enganchada a la puerta de la nevera con una de esas pegatinas de la serie de televisión que tanto gustaba a Steven. Sin perder un instante, Perla cogió la nota y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

-"Chicas, he salido con Ronaldo, Kiki y Nanefua de excursión. Pasaré la noche fuera. No os preocupéis por mí. Besos, Steven"-terminó de decir Perla-. Qué raro… ¿Os había dicho a vosotras que estaban planeando una excursión?

-No, pero tampoco creo que pase nada-comentó Amatista-. Si esta con la vieja Nana, entonces es que no se trata de nada peligroso. ¿Tú qué dices, Granate?

La aludida se limitó a ajustarse las gafas un momento antes de responder.

-No te preocupes, Perla. Steven estará bien. Es más fuerte de lo que parece, y sabe cuidarse solito.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…-dijo Perla, quien no parecía del todo convencida-. Por lo menos sabemos que no está haciendo nada peligroso, para variar, jajaja…ja…-dijo ella, tratando de sonar optimista.

Granate se la quedó mirando en silencio. Ella no había dicho que Steven no fuera a correr ningún peligro, pero tampoco era como si ello le fuera a matar. Así pues, Granate no tenía problemas en dejar que fuera él quien se defendiera solo para variar, ya que creía que una experiencia así le haría bastante bien. A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que estaba algo preocupada por su pequeño niño humano. Le quería más que a su propia vida, y de no ser porque su visión futura le aseguraba que todo iría bien, habría echado a correr para proteger a Steven del peligro al que se lanzaba sin él saberlo aún.

-Además, es como nos dijeron sus amigos el otro día-añadió Amatista-. El pobre ha pasado por mucho últimamente. Necesita un descanso y relajarse de vez en cuando.

-Sí…-dijo Granate-…relajarse…

* * *

Muchas horas más tarde, en una solitaria carretera lejos de allí:

El pequeño grupo de aventureros había embarcado en el coche de los Pizza y pronto se habían puesto en marcha al lugar donde Jenny dijo encontrarse con el fantasma. Steven, para la ocasión, había traído varias cintas con las canciones de su padre, de manera que el viaje se hizo bastante más ameno. Nanefua, por su parte, les contó a los demás las vivencias paranormales que vivió ella de pequeña, como cuando se quedó a dormir en un cementerio para poder así ver los fuegos fatuos. En el coche todo fueron risas cuando la anciana mujer describió la cara del vigilante nocturno que la vio salir de la tumba en un momento de descuido. Ronaldo, por su parte, les contó varias de sus teorías sobre la posible identidad del fantasma, que iban desde el clásico conductor muerto en un accidente de tráfico, a una enrevesada teoría conspiratoria que incluía un secuestro gubernamental ilegal, una novia despechada, varios indicios de gente serpiente (o como él los llamaba, "serpombres"), y el robo de un banco de la ciudad vecina. Era poco probable que ese último fuera el caso, como todos allí pensaron, pero debían de reconocer que el joven le echaba imaginación al asunto, de manera que no le refutaron nada y le dejaron explayarse a gusto.

De esta manera, el pequeño vehículo prosiguió su viaje entre risas e historias, con el eco de la música de Greg Universe de fondo mientras atravesaban valles y rodeaban montañas. El sol fue descendiendo poco a poco a medida que pasaban las horas, aumentando el nerviosismo general del interior del coche a cada kilometro que se iban acercando al lugar de los sucesos. De todos, tal vez el más nervioso fuera Steven, quien no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estomago que le impedía disfrutar del todo de aquel, hasta el momento, apacible viaje.

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Obsidiana era la fantasma? En la nave de las Gemas había tenido suerte y había conseguido vencerla gracias sobre todo a un despiste por parte de ella, pero dudaba que algo así fuera a sucederle por segunda vez. Las Gemas le habían dicho que en el pasado había sido una peligrosa enemiga, y Perla le había explicado que en numerosas ocasiones ella se enfrentó a Obsidiana, pero sin acabar de derrotarla nunca. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía él? El tenia un escudo que, por alguna razón, Obsidiana no había conseguido atravesar la primera vez que se vieron, pero ella era más grande, tenía armas más poderosas, más experiencia, podía atravesar paredes…

Una fría gota de sudor, fruto del miedo y los nervios, recorrió la espalda de Steven. Curiosamente, se encontró cruzando los dedos porque el fantasma que iban a buscar fuera uno de verdad, en vez de la alternativa. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la alternativa.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado-anunció de repente Kiki, deteniendo el coche. Steven y los demás inspeccionaron los alrededores de donde se encontraban mirando por la ventanilla. Se trataba de un tramo cualquiera de carretera, con setos a su alrededor y la silueta de un bosque cercano cuyas sombras se iban estirando a medida que el sol se iba ocultando tras sus frondosas copas. Nanefua fue la primera en bajarse del coche, seguida por Ronaldo, Steven y finalmente Kiki, y rápidamente se pusieron a observar los alrededores. Ronaldo sacó varios cachivaches del maletero que el presentó como "aparatos de señalización y detección de ondas electroectoplasmaticas en el campo espectral", aunque más bien parecían unos altavoces con un contador geiser enganchado con celo. Obviamente, nadie le dijo nada de esto. Armados con la "tecnología" de Ronaldo, los cuatro se pusieron a buscar.

-¡Eh, mirad! He encontrado el punto en que Jenny se topó con el fantasma-exclamó Kiki al cabo de poco. Los otros tres, desperdigados por la zona, corrieron a su encuentro.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo ha sido: has detectado algún pico de energía, restos de materia ectoplasmatica, alguna presencia extraña de frío…?-empezó a preguntar frenético Ronaldo.

-No. Solo me he fijado en las marcas que los neumáticos del coche dejaron al frenar-dijo Kiki, señalando las inconfundibles marcas del frenazo que Jenny dijo que pegó. A pesar de haber pasado algún tiempo, las marcas aún eran visibles sobre la desgastada superficie de la carretera. Ronaldo se puso de nuevo a buscar pistas por la zona, esperando encontrar algún rastro que pudiera llevarles a encontrar al escurridizo fantasma.

Varias horas más tarde, los ánimos en general eran un poco menos intensos.

-Chicos, no quiero ser yo la que lo diga…pero no creo que vayamos a encontrar nada-dijo Kiki, pateando abatida una pequeña roca a un lado de la carretera. Para entonces, solo Ronaldo seguía buscando pistas arrodillados frente a las marcas del frenazo, negándose a rendirse. Nanefua y Steven le observaban apoyados en el coche.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! Mirad, ahora es de noche-dijo, señalando al cielo nocturno. Las estrellas estaban tapadas por las cada vez más grises nubes de tormenta que habían empezado a ceñirse sobre ellos a medida que desaparecía la luz diurna-, de manera que el fantasma debería de aparecer en cualquier momento. ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo que…!

Un trueno resonó cerca de allí. Como invocada por las exaltadas palabras del joven, una pesada cortina de agua les cayó a todos encima por igual, cortando la frase de Ronaldo a la mitad. Su aparato, al mojarse, empezó a humear y finalmente estalló en su mano sin mucho estrepito. Abatido, Ronaldo vio los restos de su aparato que, si bien no le había hecho daño al explotar, si había acabado por desanimarlo por completo. Ronaldo suspiró.

-…anda, vámonos-dijo, dirigiéndose cabizbajo hacia el coche. Los demás no tardaron en seguirle.

El trayecto de vuelta fue algo menos animado que el de ida. Ronaldo permanecía en silencio mirando por la ventanilla con aire abatido, contemplando como la tormenta empapaba el coche y como las gotas de agua discurrían veloces por la ventanilla. A su lado, Nanefua miraba preocupada al joven Fryman, preguntándose cómo podría animarlo. Steven, junto a Kiki mientras esta conducía, también pensaba en su deprimido compañero, aunque secretamente aliviado de que sus sospechas hubieran resultado infundadas. Si no había fantasma, entonces no había de qué preocuparse.

-Vamos, anímate, Ronaldo-le dijo finalmente Kiki, sin despegar los ojos de la carretera-. Estas cosas pasan, ya lo sabes. No todo el mundo encuentra fantasmas solo por desearlo con mucha fuerza.

-Kiki tiene razón. Si encontrar a uno fuera fácil, ¡entonces no tendría emoción ni merito!-coincidió Nanefua. Ronaldo les dedicó un breve vistazo de reojo, para luego volver a quedarse mirando por la ventanilla. Si las palabras de las dos mujeres Pizza habían animado a Ronaldo, entonces no lo parecía.

Steven seguía pensando en que decirle a Ronaldo, cuando de repente algo enfrente de ellos le llamó la atención. Una sombra, demasiado rápida como para poder notar algo claro de su forma, se les cruzó de repente.

-¡CUIDADO!-exclamó Steven, aunque parecía que Kiki ya la había visto porque rápidamente pisó el freno del coche. Las ruedas del automóvil se detuvieron a la vez en medio de un estridente chirrido, y la súbita disminución de la velocidad provocó que sus ocupantes se agitaran violentamente en su interior. La carretera mojada impidió que se detuvieran en el acto, obligando al vehículo a girar varias veces sobre sí mismo cuando Kiki perdió el control antes de detenerse por completo.

Mudos de la impresión, los ocupantes del vehículo se miraron entre sí para comprobar que todos estuvieran bien. Salvo por el susto que se habían pegado, parecía que nadie había salido herido de la experiencia.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó Kiki, respirando pesadamente a causa de lo que acababa de pasar. El ruido de la tormenta seguía resonando en el exterior, a medida que las pesadas gotas de lluvia cian sin cesar contra la carrocería del coche.

-No lo sé. Ha sido todo tan rápido…-dijo Steven, mirando por la ventanilla a ver si veía algo, pero la pesada cortina de agua le impidió discernir nada. Un relámpago esporádico iluminó brevemente sus alrededores, pero a excepción de la solitaria carretera y el tétrico bosque que la rodeaba no había nada extraño fuera.

-¿Habrá sido el fantasma?-preguntó Nanefua con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque igualmente agitada. Kiki le devolvió la sonrisa, algo tensa.

-Sería gracioso, ¿no?

-Yo no le veo la gracia-comentó Steven, algo aterrado ante la perspectiva de tener que volver a ponerse a buscar al "fantasma".

-Aunque la idea suena interesante-dijo Ronaldo, agitándose la maraña de cabello rubio que ocupaba su cabeza-, creo que lo más prudente sería no ponerse a buscar con esta tormenta. Kiki, ¿nos llevas a casa?

Kiki hizo girar la llave para hacer arrancar de nuevo al coche, pero este no se encendió. Extrañada, lo intentó una vez más, solo para volver a recibir la misma respuesta. O, más bien, para no recibir respuesta alguna.

-¡Agh, maldito cacharro viejo!-se quejó Kiki, dándole un manotazo al volante.

-¡Eh, no insultes al coche!-la regañó Nanefua-. Es el mismo que usaba yo cuando me encargaba de joven del negocio familiar.

-Bueno, tal vez por eso no arranque ahora-indicó acertadamente Steven. El rubor en las mejillas de Nanefua le indicó que seguramente había acertado.

-Bueno, que no cunda el pánico-indicó Kiki, echando mano de su teléfono móvil-. Llamaré a una grúa, y…-Los ojos de Kiki se abrieron como platos al comprobar algo en la pantalla de su aparato, para luego cambiar a una expresión de fastidio-…no hay cobertura…

-¡Genial! ¡Atrapados en una tormenta, sin coche ni teléfono móvil! Esta aventura ya no puede ir mejor…-se quejó Ronaldo.

-¡Eh, no olvides por quien hemos venido!-le respondió Kiki, girándose hacia él.

-¡Yo no os pedí que me acompañarais! ¡Vinisteis vosotros por vuestra propia cuenta!

-¡No, tienes razón! ¡Tan solo nos pediste que te lleváramos porque ni tienes coche ni sabes cómo conducir uno!- El comentario de Kiki provocó que Ronaldo se pusiera colorado, aunque no estaba claro si por la vergüenza de que Kiki hubiera dado en el clavo, o porque dicho comentario le había molestado.

-¿Quién dice que no se conducir?-se defendió Ronaldo.

-¡Venga ya! Te he visto estrellar un coche de choque en el parque de atracciones. ¿No irás a decirme de pronto que…?

-¡BASTAAAA!-exclamó Steven, interrumpiendo la discusión antes de que fuera más lejos. Kiki y Ronaldo miraron sorprendidos a Steven por su repentino grito, pero tuvieron el acierto de no seguir discutiendo. En su lugar, se limitaron a cruzarse de brazos en sus asientos y a mirar para otro lado, negándose a mirarse mientras refunfuñaban de manera cómicamente idéntica-. A ver, ya sé que las cosas se presentan bastante mal ahora mismo, ¿pero no creéis que deberíamos estar pensando en cómo salir de esta situación, en vez de gritarnos los unos a los otros?- Las miradas de Kiki y Ronaldo, hasta el momento de enfado, pasaron a rebelar una incómoda vergüenza al darse cuenta de que su joven amigo tenía razón.

-Es curioso como el más joven de los cuatro parece tener más sentido común que vosotros dos-comentó Nanefua con tono de reprimenda, palmeando el hombro de Steven en señal de apoyo. Kiki miro por la ventanilla sin saber que decir, mientras Ronaldo se limitó a rascarse la nuca.

Otro relámpago, seguido por un sonoro trueno, estalló en el cielo, iluminando nuevamente la carretera y a los ocupantes el vehículo. Kiki, quien en esos momentos se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla, creyó ver algo no muy lejos de allí.

-Ey, creo que hay una casa en ahí al lado. Tal vez tengan un teléfono-dijo Kiki, señalando a la colina de al lado. El resto de ocupantes del vehículo se apretujaron contra el cristal para ver lo que ella había visto.

Se trataba de una oscura casa de dos pisos con pinta de haber sido construida mucho antes de la televisión, el teléfono, o que incluso la rueda, según la silenciosa opinión de Ronaldo. Aún así, era lo más parecido a civilización que iban a encontrar allí, y merecía la pena intentarlo.

-Hmmm, mi vieja rodilla me dice que en esa casa tal vez encontremos algún fantasma-comentó sonriente Nanefua.

-¿Tu vieja rodilla?-preguntó Kiki, divertida-. Si no recuerdo mal, eres la tres veces campeona de la "Maratón Anual de Beach City".

-En efecto. ¡Imagina si mi rodilla no fuera vieja!-respondió Nanefua entre carcajadas. El buen humor de la anciana se contagió al resto de pasajeros, quienes poco a poco empezaron a relajarse un poco después del casi accidente que habían estado a punto de sufrir.

-En fin, tampoco perdemos nada por intentarlo-dijo finalmente Kiki, saliendo del coche. Pronto, Ronaldo, Steven y Nanefua la siguieron al exterior, y tras empujar el coche hasta el lateral de la carretera, echaron a correr hasta la casa, calándose sus ropas cada vez más con la fría lluvia de la tormenta.

Una pequeña verja separaba la carretera del recinto de la casa, aunque los años parecían haber debilitado la pequeña barrera de hierro hasta tirarla al suelo, de manera que Steven y los demás pudieron cruzarla sin más problemas. El espacio hasta la casa, antes un hermoso jardín repleto de estatuas, había sido reconquistado por la naturaleza, ya que altos setos y plantas silvestres convertían aquella parcela de terreno un una pequeña selva privada.

Rápidamente, Steven y los demás corrieron a refugiarse en el porche de la casa, agradecidos de poder escapar brevemente de las inclemencias del frío.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Steven, golpeando con el puño en la puerta-. ¿Hay alguien? ¿Hooolaaaa?-A pesar de los golpes de Steven, nadie parecía escuchar sus gritos, y nadie fue a abrir la puerta.

-Me da que está abandonada-comentó Kiki.

-Si…al menos, por gente viva-dijo con tono siniestro Nanefua, aunque su sonrisa la traicionaba.

-Ja, ja. Que graciosa-dijo Kiki, sonriéndole-. Por lo menos, entremos a ver si…-La mano de Kiki, a medio camino de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, se quedó congelada en el aire cuando, de repente, la puerta de la mansión se abrió sola como por arte de magia. Un siniestro gemido acompañó a la apertura de la puerta, y sus sorprendidos espectadores contemplaron las oscuras profundidades de la casa, tan fría y silenciosa como una tumba.

-…

-…

-… ¿alguien más siente que deberíamos volver al coche?-preguntó Steven.

-¡Vamos! ¿Y tu sentido de la aventura?-exclamó Nanefua, adentrándose en la casa con paso decidido. Pronto la siguió Kiki, un reticente Steven, y finalmente Ronaldo, quien por nada del mundo quería separarse de su grupo.

El interior de la casa era tal y como todos se la habían imaginado: polvorienta, antigua, y tétrica a más no poder. Parecía la típica casa colonial, con su gran escalera delante de ellos que se bifurcaba y giraba para dar paso a la planta de arriba, con una gran puerta doble arriba en la intersección. Una lámpara de cristal coronaba el techo de la estancia, y por las paredes con la moqueta saltada se podían ver cuadros polvorientos y candelabros con velas medio consumidas. Su pálida luz apenas llegaba para iluminar todo el lugar, y ayudaba a que las sombras de las esquinas y del interior de la casa resultaran aún más oscuras.

Las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas con un fuerte estallido, provocando que más de uno pegara un bote en el sitio de la impresión. Ronaldo intentó volverlas a abrir, pero estaban firmemente bloqueadas.

-Bueno, parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí-comentó Nanefua como si tal cosa.

-Parece que te lo estas pasando bien, abuela-respondió Kiki, quien a pesar de sonreír parecía mirar algo nerviosa a los oscuros pasillos que salían de la estancia.

-¿Tu no? Esto es muy emocionante: una casa abandonada, unas puertas que se cierran misteriosamente a nuestra espalda, unas velas encendidas que hubiera jurado que no lo estaban antes de entrar aquí…-Steven se dio cuenta de que Nanefua tenía razón. Antes de entrar, no había luz alguna que se pudiera ver a través de las ventanas de la casa, y sin embargo ahí estaban ahora encendidas. Tal fenómeno no hizo más que acrecentar sus sospechas-. ¿Acaso no fue esto por lo que vinimos aquí? ¿Para vivir una aventura sobrenatural?

-Si… ¡Si, tiene razón!-dijo de repente Ronaldo-. ¡Esto es perfecto! Prácticamente se puede sentir la energía fantasmagórica que rezuman estas paredes.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-dijo animada Nanefua. Kiki simplemente pudo resoplar y sonreír al ver a la pareja de exaltados amantes de lo sobrenatural. Steven, en cambio, estaba demasiado preocupado como para compartir su entusiasmo.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, empecemos a explorar-dijo Ronaldo, levantándose la camisa. Pegada a la barriga llevaba un pequeño aparato similar a los detectores que utilizaron con anterioridad, aunque este parecía más bien una tablet con un montón de chatarra pegada y un montón de cables enchufados por todas partes.

-Ronaldo… ¿desde cuándo llevabas eso pegado al cuerpo?-preguntó Kiki, entre sorprendida y asqueada, mientras veía como Ronaldo activaba el misterioso dispositivo.

-Oh, todo el día. Es muy útil para situaciones como esta, aunque tengo que guardarlo apagado o si no me empieza a soltar descargas aleatoriamente-dijo Ronaldo como si tal cosa. El aparato empezó a pitar en sus manos y a mostrar una serie de números y luces que ni Steven ni ninguna de las mujeres Pizza logró entender. Ronaldo, en cambio, parecía muy entusiasmado con los resultados-. ¡Si, tenía razón! Este sitio está repleto de energía espectral. ¡Vamos, no perdamos tiempo!-dijo, echando a correr por uno de los pasillos antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo.

-¡Ronaldo, espera!-exclamó Kiki, corriendo detrás de él.

-Bueno, pues… ¡Empieza la aventura!-exclamó Nanefua, siguiendo a su nieta a su propio ritmo por el oscuro pasillo.

-¡No, esperad! ¡Chicos…!-dijo Steven, pero no parecía que nadie le hubiera escuchado. Su grupo había echado a andar, y rápidamente lo habían dejado atrás, ajenos al peligro que seguramente corrían solo por estar allí-. Jo, nunca me escucha nadie. Tal vez debería hacer como Granate y ser más directo. A lo mejor así…-fue diciendo, mientras avanzaba hacía el pasillo por el que su grupo se había ido. Sin embargo, antes de poder entrar en él, el marco de la puerta se cerró a cal y canto, moldeando la madera como si de goma se tratara-. ¿¡Pero qué…!?

Pronto, toda la estancia empezó a temblar y a crujir. Las moquetas de las paredes se separaron y empezaron a ondular como si de tentáculos se trataran. Los cuadros cayeron al suelo, las escaleras titilaron y sus escalones se movieron arriba y abajo como si estuvieran realmente vivos. El suelo de madera bajo los pies de Steven empezó a temblar con violencia, y varias tablas se resquebrajaron ante semejante trato. Sin perder un instante, Steven intentó abrir de nuevo el camino hacía el pasillo, pero sus puños apenas marcaron la madera de la pared. Al ver que por ahí no iba a poder ir, intentó retroceder e ir por el otro pasillo, recorriendo a la carrera el lugar mientras parecía que se iba a venir abajo. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero lo que si tenía claro era que tenía que encontrar a Kiki y a los demás antes de que…

El suelo se abrió bajo sus pies, creando un oscuro pozo por el que Steven pronto acabó cayendo entre gritos y muestras de sorpresa, adentrándose rápidamente en las sombras bajo la casa. Tan pronto como esto sucedió, el temblor cesó.

* * *

Momentos antes:

-¡Ronaldo!-exclamó Kiki, alcanzando al exaltado joven en medio de uno de los largos pasillos de la casa-. ¿Pero qué haces? ¿No ves que es peligroso salir así, de repente?

-¿Y no ves tú que allí solo estábamos perdiendo el tiempo?-le replicó molesto Ronaldo-. Estamos ante uno de los mayores descubrimientos del siglo, y parece que a vosotros solo os apeteciera quedaros como pasmarotes en la entrada.

-¡No es así como iban las cosas! Íbamos a valorar nuestras opciones y luego a actuar en consecuencia, pero… ¡Nooo, el señorito tenía que salir corriendo como un niño pequeño y fastidiarlo todo!

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-¡Lo que oyes!

Ronaldo y Kiki se miraron enfadados el uno al otro, apretando los dientes. Estaba claro que la situación no era la más indicada para perder la calma y enfadarse con un compañero, pero dado que cada uno tenía su propia manera de hacer las cosas, no era raro que sus métodos hubieran chocado en aquella situación. Por suerte para ellos, alguien con sentido común los seguía de cerca.

-¡Ya está bien!-dijo Nanefua con tono severo, apareciendo detrás de ellos-. Pero bueno…Chicos, vosotros sois amigos. ¿Por qué os peleáis por algo tan tonto como esto?-les regañó.

-Ronaldo, tienes que admitir que Kiki tiene razón-le dijo Nanefua-. Estamos en un lugar desconocido, con la posibilidad de encontrarnos a algo que no entendemos, y separándote del grupo solo conseguirás ponerte en peligro a ti mismo, y a tus compañeros.- Ronaldo tuvo que admitir que la anciana tenía razón. La emoción le había podido, y se había dejado llevar. Rascándose la mejilla, bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Y Kiki-siguió diciendo Nanefua, esta vez mirando a su nieta-, entiendo lo que intentas hacer, pero esa no es razón para enfadarse y comportarse así. Por ejemplo, te has quejado de que Ronaldo echó a correr y nos dejó a todos atrás, pero… ¿Acaso no acabas de hacer eso mismo tu?-Kiki se ruborizó. La abuela tenía razón, había sido algo hipócrita por su parte-. Sé que siempre sueles ser tú la responsable de la familia, pero tienes que entender que no puedes tratar a todo el mundo como niños pequeños. Alguna vez tienen que aprender a valerse por sí mismos, y no puedes estar controlándolos todo el día. ¿Cómo, si no, tendrás tiempo para controlarte a ti misma?

Pronto, Kiki también bajó la mirada, avergonzada de sí misma. Era cierto, siempre estaba controlando a los demás, como si fueran niños pequeños. Estaba acostumbrada a ser siempre la madura, la que tenía razón, y a veces le costaba aceptar que no podía controlar a los demás ni hacer que hiciera lo que ella quería que hicieran. Ronaldo y Kiki se miraron de nuevo, ambos ya calmados y con su breve discusión ya olvidada.

-Kiki, yo…Siento haber echado a correr así. Yo…

-Eh, no pasa nada-dijo ella, sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en el brazo-. Estabas emocionado, lo entiendo. Yo también he sido un poco controladora contigo, y eso no estaba bien. ¿Amigos de nuevo?-preguntó, extendiendo una mano. Ronaldo se la estrechó.

-Amigos de nuevo.- Nanefua sonrió al ver la reconciliación de ambos jóvenes. Era agradable ver como dos amigos dejaban a un lado sus diferencias y superaban juntos un conflicto, por tonto que fuera, y así reafirmaban su amistad. Sin embargo, el tierno momento duró poco, ya que de repente toda la casa pareció ponerse a temblar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamó Kiki, apoyándose en una pared para evitar perder el equilibrio. Fragmentos de techo caían desde arriba y una gran cantidad de polvo empezó a flotar en el ambiente, cayéndoles encima desde arriba como una sucia catarata fruto del abandono y el paso del tiempo.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Es como si…!-Del fondo del pasillo salió rodando una larga alfombra roja y apolillada, extendiéndose por el pasillo sin que nadie la empujara. Al alcanzar al grupo, se enrolló rápidamente alrededor del cuerpo de Ronaldo, y empezó a retroceder a medida que iba enrollando cada vez más al asustado joven. Pronto, Ronaldo se perdió de vista en el interior de la casa, con el eco de sus gritos aún resonando por el pasillo.

-¡Ronaldo!-exclamó Kiki. Antes de que pudiera ir en su búsqueda, el suelo bajo los pies de su abuela empezó a crujir con fuerza. Como si de un montacargas se tratara, Nanefua fue ascendida hacia el techo cuando un enorme pilar pareció salir de debajo del suelo, levantándola a cada vez más altura. El techo se abrió como la boca de una voraz criatura, y su abuela acabó adentrándose en las sombras del piso de arriba-. ¡GUNGA!

Tras la desaparición de sus dos compañeros, las tablas bajo sus pies empezaron a resonar. Una o dos se resquebrajaron y rompieron, revelando la oscuridad bajo estas. Alarmada, Kiki saltó del lugar donde se encontraba justo cuando el suelo se rompía y convertía en un agujero por el que hubiera caído de no haber conseguido apartarse a tiempo. Rápidamente, el agujero empezó a extenderse por todo el pasillo, zigzagueando como si de un rayo se tratara. Kiki echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a las sombras por las que había desaparecido Ronaldo, tratando de ganar terreno a medida que aquel agujero se le iba acercando cada vez más.

El pasillo giró en un ángulo tan cerrado a la derecha que Kiki se estrelló con la pared del fondo al tratar de girar, e inmediatamente siguió corriendo. El agujero trepó momentáneamente por la pared como si de una serpiente se tratara, agrietando la pared antes de volver a centrarse en el suelo. Kiki miró un instante hacía atrás, solo para comprobar que el derrumbamiento la estaba alcanzando poco a poco. Al mirar frente, vio alarmada que el pasillo se acababa un poco más adelante. Su único camino posible era una puerta de madera situada al fondo, a un lado, firmemente cerrada.

Kiki alcanzó la puerta, e intentó abrirla girando el pomo desesperadamente, sin éxito. Al ver que el agujero seguía avanzando hacia ella, arremetió a patadas contra la desgastada madera de la puerta, haciéndola crujir y sacudiéndola, pero sin conseguir que acabara de ceder. Solo dos metros la separaban del agujero cuando, desesperada, retrocedió hasta la pared de enfrente, y cargó con el hombro contra la puerta en un último intento de abrirla. Y funcionó.

El peso de Kiki acabó por reventar la puerta, que se desencajó del marco y cayó pesadamente al suelo, con Kiki encima. El agujero prosiguió su camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al final de este, donde finalmente se detuvo. Con él, también cesó el temblor de toda la casa, dejando nubes de polvo en suspensión y tablas de madera rotas como recordatorio de lo sucedido.

Jadeando, Kiki miró hacia atrás por si el agujero hacía la tentativa de seguirla, pero parecía que no iba a entrar en aquella habitación. Suspirando aliviada porque todo hubiera acabado, se puso en pie, examinando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se trataba de un viejo despacho, con numerosas estanterías llenas de libros que, si no se encontraban en las repisas, ocupaban el suelo a sus pies, seguramente a causa del temblor. Una gruesa alfombra verde oscuro, repleta de polvo y otros restos, ocupaba el suelo y amortiguaba los pequeños pasos de la joven. Al fondo, un largo escritorio de madera había sido aplastado por la mitad cuando una sección del techo le cayó encima, revelando las sombras del segundo piso. Detrás del escritorio se podían ver unos enormes ventanales de cristal a través de los cuales se podía ver la violenta tormenta del exterior, con algún que otro rayo ocasional iluminando la oscura estancia, ya que allí no habían de aquellas velas tan extrañas que habían visto antes.

Kiki examinó brevemente los libros de las estanterías, pasando la mirada por sus antiguas cubiertas y leyendo mentalmente los diferentes títulos que las acompañaban. Fuera quien fuera el que una vez fuera el dueño de aquella mansión, parecía haber tenido una increíble afición a la historia y a la geología, una curiosa combinación según Kiki. Su pie se encontró pisando de repente uno de los libros, caído al suelo, que se había abierto por la mitad. Al mover el pie, Kiki pudo ver una página repleta de frases y un curioso dibujo que en seguida reconoció como la peculiar estatua junto a la que se encontraba la casa de Steven, solo que en el dibujo parecía encontrarse en perfectas condiciones. La curiosidad le pudo, y finalmente acabó por recoger el vetusto libro.

Pasando la mano por la cubierta para quitarle el polvo, Kiki leyó el título y el autor.

-"Estudio sobre las Gemas número 5", de Sir Gregory Penwood-leyó Kiki en voz alta. Si bien el título no le dijo nada, reconoció el autor en seguida, ya que recordaba haber leído ese mismo nombre en otros tantos libros de los que allí se encontraban. Debía de haber escrito un montón, para haber publicado tantos escritos. No creía que fuera a ser útil, pero por curiosidad optó por quedarse el libro, ya que a lo mejor a Steven le hacía gracia ver que…

¡Steven! Entonces Kiki cayó en la cuenta. ¡HABIAN DEJADO A STEVEN SOLO EN LA ENTRADA! ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Jamás se lo perdonaría de ser así. Y su abuela, y Ronaldo... ¿Donde estaban todos? ¿Qué había sido aquel temblor?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

* * *

En otro lugar de la mansión:

Steven abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por el batacazo, pero al ver que se encontraba rodeado por la burbuja entendió que seguramente había conseguido evitar lo peor de la caída. Tras deshacer la burbuja, miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en…bueno, en realidad no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Parecía una especie de caverna, similar a un pozo de roca, aunque enfrente suyo se encontraba un largo pasillo que claramente había sido construido de manera artificial, por lo que enseguida descartó la posibilidad de haber caído en un espacio natural. En vista de que hacía arriba no iba a poder ir (más que nada porque estaba tan oscuro que Steven no podía saber cuánta distancia había caído), optó por avanzar por el pasillo en busca de una salida de aquel lugar.

El pasillo era largo y estaba hecho con bloques de piedra gris. Mientras avanzaba, unas antorchas situadas a ambos lados del pasillo se iban encendiendo y apagando a medida que el joven visitante iba avanzando por el lugar. Todo aquel despliegue puso algo nervioso a Steven, quien sintió flaquear su valor al verse de repente tan solo y en una situación tan extraña como aquella. Su preocupación por el estado de sus amigos era superior a la de su propia situación, y su mente estaba atestada de preguntas e incógnitas no resueltas que le suscitaba todo aquel siniestro asunto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era obra del fantasma? ¿De Obsidiana? No parecía posible. Después de todo, dudaba que Obsidiana pudiera tener el poder de hacer temblar toda una casa. No parecía esa clase de Gema.

Entonces, ¿realmente se trataba de un fantasma? ¿La mansión estaba realmente embrujada? Steven sintió un escalofrió y se vio obligado a mirar hacia atrás, a las sombras de las que había avanzando, y luego miró a las sombras hacía las que marchaba. Se sentía como un pequeño ratoncito que trata de no llamar la atención del gato, aunque se imaginaba que dicho felino ya debía de estar al corriente de su presencia. Se sentía observado, como si algo lo mirara a través de las paredes, como si alguien se pasara el rato respirando detrás de él y exhalando su frío aliento en su nuca.

Instintivamente, Steven sacó su escudo, y avanzó con el por delante hacia lo desconocido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando en aquella casa, no le daba muy buena espina. Ya lamentaba no haber disuadido a Ronaldo y a los demás de ir allí. Si algo les pasaba, el único culpable sería él.

El pasillo llevó a Steven a una amplia sala hecha de las mismas rocas que el pasillo. Una larga fila de antorchas iluminaba claramente el lugar, permitiendo a Steven contemplar sin problemas el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Un mausoleo.

-Genial…-dijo Steven sin muchas ganas. No solo se había metido en una mansión encantada con sus amigos, sino que encima ahora se encontraba en el mausoleo de dicha mansión, con filas y filas de criptas empotradas en las paredes y múltiples tumbas de piedra ocupando el suelo a su alrededor, como si de un cementerio se tratara…Bueno, técnicamente lo era, pero Steven ya sabía lo que quería decir.

Un silencio sepulcral (como no podía ser de otra manera, pensó Steven) reinaba en el lugar. La luz titilante de las antorchas llenaba aquel lugar de sombras que oscurecían los rincones de la sala e impedían a Steven que se sintiera seguro solo mirando hacia adelante. Su ferviente imaginación infantil le hacía imaginarse mil y un monstruos en cada sombra, tras cada escondite, todos vigilándole mientras él proseguía su camino.

-Que no salga nada de las tumbas, que no salga nada de las tumbas, que no salga nada de las tumbas…-empezó a recitar Steven mientras avanzaba por entre las tumbas, nervioso y atento a cualquier pequeño sonido que pudiera provenir de alguna de las tumbas. No es que creyera realmente en zombis ni otros muertos vivientes (¡ni mucho menos!), pero incluso un valiente guerrero como él tenía que admitir que aquel sitio era, cuando menos, tétrico. Además, Perla siempre decía que cuando uno se encontraba en terreno desconocido, había que avanzar con cautela. Por tanto, que avanzara tan despacio con el escudo cubriéndolo casi entero no era señal de que estuviera asustado. Simplemente estaba siendo precavido…MUY precavido.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, Steven fue avanzando por el silencioso mausoleo, acompañado únicamente por la luz de las antorchas y el seco eco de sus pasos, que parecían resonar con demasiada fuerza por cada esquina de la cerrada estancia. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado, donde un largo pasillo parecía llevar a algún otro lugar, algo en una de las tumbas llamó la atención de Steven.

La dura lápida se erguía majestuosa al pie de una de las tumbas, y junto al nombre de su ocupante y la fecha de su defunción se encontraba aquello que tanto había llamado la atención de Steven: el dibujo, grabado en la roca, de una rosa. La rosa de Rosa Quarzo.

Steven hizo la comparativa con el símbolo de su escudo. No había duda, era la misma rosa. Su curiosidad superó a su miedo, y se encontró examinando el resto de tumbas por si había otras que también tuvieran el símbolo de su madre. En aquella estancia, por lo menos otras dos parecían tener también el símbolo, aunque al examinar el resto de tumbas y criptas encontró otras cosas muy interesantes. En alguna de ellas vio la marca de un enorme puño, sospechosamente parecido al que los guanteletes de Granate solían producir. En otras, se podían ver largos y elaborados epitafios escritos con la refinada letra de Perla. En uno o dos, directamente, vio que alguien había escrito: "Descansa en paz, tu colega Amatista nunca te olvidará".

Por alguna razón, su madre y las otras Gemas estaban conectadas con aquel lugar. ¿Pero qué clase de conexión podían haber tenido ellas con ese lugar, con esa gente? Steven se prometió a si mismo averiguar cuánto pudiera para así preguntárselo luego a sus amigas cuando volviera…si es que encontraba la salida.

¡CRAC! Algo se rompió a espaldas de Steven. Sorprendido, el joven niño humano se dio la vuelta, y lo que vio le puso el corazón a cien. Una de las tumbas se había agrietado con un fuerte estallido, seguido de otro que hizo ensancharse las numerosas grietas que habían empezado a salir en la dura roca. Con un tercer estallido, la losa de piedras se partió en dos, revelando su macabro contenido a Steven. Que dicho contenido saliera de la tumba por su propio pie le facilitó la tarea.

Se trataba de un viejo y reseco esqueleto, con algunos rastros de tela aún colgando de sus descoloridos huesos. En su interior, donde deberían de estar los órganos, se encontraba una maraña de hilos negros que parecían pegados al esqueleto como si de una compleja telaraña se tratara. Los hilos parecían recorrer el esqueleto de pies a cabeza, ocupando cada espacio vacío como si de venas se trataran. Si bien esto no era precisamente común ni normal, el hecho que dicho esqueleto se encontrara de pie y avanzando con las manos tendidas hacía Steven provocó que el joven y asustado niño dejara de prestarle más atención a tan peculiar sustancia para, obviamente, centrarse en el principal problema de todo aquello: un esqueleto andante estaba avanzando hacía el con motivaciones desconocidas.

Steven gritó. Al parecer, hasta los valientes guerreros se podían asustar a veces.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-gritó Steven, dando un paso hacia atrás a medida que el silencioso esqueleto proseguía su marcha-. ¡NO TE ME HACERQUES!-exclamó Steven, tirándole el escudo al esqueleto como si de un frisbee se tratara. El escudo atravesó fácilmente al esqueleto por la cintura, tirándolo al suelo donde rápidamente se convirtió en polvo. Los hilos que lo habían estado recorriendo por el interior se arremolinaron en una única masa oscura, la cual se filtró rápidamente por entre las grietas de las rocas del suelo, desapareciendo en poco tiempo.

El corazón aun le iba a mil por hora en el interior de su agitado pecho. Aún más que sorprendido por lo sucedido, Steven atrapó sin más problema el escudo cuando este volvió, y se quedó mirando la masa amorfa de polvo y restos de hueso que hasta el momento habían formado al esqueleto. No es que se quejara, pero parecía que hubiera sido demasiado fácil.

-¡WUJU!-dijo de repente, alzando ambos brazos en señal de victoria, a pesar de aún sentir el frío sudor de pánico que semejante experiencia le hizo generar-. ¡Si, toma ya! Steven 1, esqueleto 0.-Steven soltó un suspiro de alivio, riéndose un poco al sentirse un poco tonto al haber estado tan preocupado por tan poca cosa-. Bueno, no ha estado mal. No me esperaba que fuera a resultar tan…

¡CRACCRACRAC! Casi a la vez, el resto de tumbas y criptas empezaron a resquebrajarse, con los huesudos brazos de sus ocupantes asomándose por los resquicios abiertos en sus prisiones de piedra. Las palabras de Steven murieron en su garganta, convirtiéndose en un alarido de espanto que fue resonando por la estancia mientras Steven se apresuraba en acabar de cruzar la sala y avanzar por el pasillo. No quería estar allí para cuando todos aquellos esqueletos salieran de sus tumbas.

Uno de los brazos consiguió enganchar la camisa de Steven cuando este pasó a su lado, pero como el joven no se detuvo, el brazo fue arrancado del cuerpo de su dueño, dando vueltas descontroladamente mientras la mano seguía firmemente sujeta a la tela de la ropa de Steven. Sin parar de correr, Steven trató de librarse de tan macabro cepo, y tiró el resto del brazo por ahí, sin pararse a comprobar que había sido de él. Antes de que el primer esqueleto acabara de salir de su tumba, Steven llegó al final de la estancia y siguió corriendo por el pasillo, mucho más rápido que cuando había tenido que atravesar el primero.

* * *

Arriba, en la mansión:

-¿Hola?-preguntó Nanefua, avanzando por entre las sombras y las montañas de objetos que formaban el trastero al que le había llevado aquel pilar surgido de la nada. Tras subir rápidamente desde el primer piso hasta el segundo, el pilar había seguido ascendiendo hasta llegar al altillo, donde siguió creciendo como si pretendiera estamparla contra el techo. Nanefua, que no deseaba convertirse en puré de abuela, saltó del pilar antes de que este pudiera atravesar aparatosamente el techo de la mansión.

Así pues, la anciana mujer se encontró caminando tranquilamente por la oscura y polvorienta habitación. La sala era pequeña en comparación al resto de estancias que habían visto hasta el momento en la mansión, con el techo a unos dos metros de altura y las tablas del suelo tan viejas que crujían a cada paso que daba. El polvo en suspensión le molestaba en la nariz, y tenía que avanzar palpando con las manos en los trechos más oscuros en los que la oscuridad era total. Las montañas de objetos allí almacenados eran muy diferentes entre sí: la escasa luz del ambiente le permitía ver que en unas habían cuadros, viejas estatuas y baúles repletos de ropa. En otras, se podían ver viejas bicicletas de época, sillas polvorientas, muebles cubiertos con blancas sábanas y algún que otro armario ropero. Había armaduras, animales disecados, copas y objetos decorativos, cajas de madera cerradas a cal y canto… Sobretodo cajas. Cajas por todas partes. Nanefua trató de abrir una de ellas, pero por no poder no pudo ni moverla. Era como si estuvieran llenas de rocas.

Un breve instante de luz, seguido de un trueno, pareció surgir de un lado de la estancia. La curiosidad de Nanefua la llevó a avanzar en esa dirección, deseosa de poder contar con algo más de luz que le permitiera ver más claramente donde se encontraba. Rodeó las montañas de cachivaches más altas y trepó por las más bajas, sin permitir que ningún obstáculo le impidiera llegar hasta su objetivo.

Finalmente, Nanefua llegó al otro lado de la estancia. Las altas pilas de trastos y objetos decorativos parecían rodear un espacio abierto libre de cualquier trasto inútil. En la pared se podía ver un único ventanal, una obertura circular con un cristal en medio que separaba el polvoriento interior de la fría tormenta del exterior. La luz de los esporádicos relámpagos entraba por el ventanal e iluminaba de un modo breve y bastante tétrico aquel espeluznante lugar.

A Nanefua le encantaba.

Algo se movió entre las sombras a sus espaldas. Apenas fue consciente de de su presencia hasta que uno de los candelabros fue rozado por aquella aparición, haciéndolo zozobrar ligeramente y llamando la atención de Nanefua. Para cuando ella se giró, allí ya no había nada. Una vez más, algo volvió a deslizarse a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo a Nanefua nuevamente, pero sin que esta consiguiera girarse lo bastante rápido como para poder ver qué era aquello.

-¿Hola?-preguntó en voz alta, sin un solo atisbo de miedo en la voz-. ¿Hay alguien aquí?- La mirada de Nanefua escudriñó las sombras de su alrededor, pero seguía sin ver nada-. ¿Eres el fantasma de esta casa? No sé porque nos has atacado antes, pero te aseguro que no tienes porque temernos-dijo Nanefua con voz tranquila. No recibió respuesta alguna, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que sus palabras habían llegado a algo o alguien.

De reojo, llegó a atisbar como la veloz sombra pasaba junto a ella, aunque nuevamente fue incapaz de alcanzarla con la mirada. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Nanefua no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese fantasma no daba miedo. Más bien parecía alguien tímido que no sabe bien qué hacer cuando alguien invade su casa. Así pues, decidió tratar aquel asunto como lo haría con alguien tímido a quien acabara de conocer.

-Mi nombre es Nanefua Pizza. Te preguntaría tu nombre, pero ni siquiera sé si me podrías contestar-siguió diciendo Nanefua. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, finalmente se le ocurrió algo-. ¡Ya se, te llamaré…Nuada! Nuada es un personaje de una historia que me solía contar mi madre de pequeña-le explicó Nanefua a las sombras de su alrededor-. Desde siempre, fue mi favorita sin discusión, al igual que lo fue de Kofi y las chicas cuando les contaba la historia cuando aún eran unos bebés.

Nanefua se puso de espaldas a la ventana, de manera que pudiera ver mejor el espacio a su alrededor. Sabía que aquella sombra estaba allí, y el hecho de que aún no la hubiera atacado debía significar que su presencia allí había despertado la curiosidad del fantasma. Si lo habían ofendido al entrar en su casa, entonces lo más normal e indicado sería intentar apaciguarlo como era debido.

-¿Por qué no sales donde pueda verte?-le preguntó con educación-. Te prometo que no me asustaré de tu aspecto. Soy más valiente de lo que parezco-afirmó Nanefua, dándose un golpe con el puño en el pecho.

Durante unos instantes, Nanefua no recibió respuesta alguna, y por un momento se preguntó si el fantasma realmente iba a salir, o si seguía ahí siquiera. Si se había ido, le tocaría a ella sola buscar la salida de aquel lugar, ya que además tenía que encontrar a Kiki y a los demás. Si bien apaciguar al fantasma para que los liberara era lo más acertado, en caso contrario no dudaba de que debiera conseguir rescatarlos por su propia cuenta.

Las tablas a su espalda crujieron. No había oído a nada ni nadie acercarse, pero sentía la presencia de algo detrás de ella. A medida que se fue dando la vuelta, muy despacio, una larga sombra empezó a erguirse y a tapar con su cuerpo la luz de la ventana. Situada a contraluz, dicha sombra quedaba parcialmente tapada para Nanefua, aunque reconoció a aquel ser como la sombra que había estado dando vueltas por el altillo.

-¡Vaya, así que al final si has salido, Nuada!-dijo alegremente Nanefua, para nada intimidada por la sombría presencia de aquel ser oscuro. Realmente parecía un espectro aterrador, pero Nanefua no lo veía con ojos de terror, sino de amabilidad-. Me alegro que te decidieras a salir. Ya ves que no fue para tanto, ¿verdad?- La sombra, aunque al principio no reaccionó, acabó asintiendo con un ligero ademán de cabeza.

La sombra era bastante más alta que Nanefua. La oscuridad de su alrededor parecía irradiar de su cuerpo como pequeños zarcillos que se movían con voluntad propia. Su cuerpo permanecía oculto en la negrura del altillo, aunque cuando un relámpago crepitó detrás de la ventana, su luz permitió a Nanefua ver la clase de ser que tenía enfrente. Nanefua sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora que has salido, quisiera pedirte un favor. Verás, imagino que estarás molesta porque hayamos entrado sin permiso en tu casa, pero la verdad es que estábamos muy emocionados de poder conocerte-explicó Nanefua a la sombra-. Si te hemos ofendido, te pedimos perdón. Toma, acepta esto como muestra de buena fe.- Nanefua se sacó un papelito del bolsillo, que entregó a la sombra. Los alargados dedos de aquel ser agarraron el diminuto papel, y acercándoselo a la cara leyó las palabras escritas en él-. Es un vale para una porción de pizza gratis en nuestro puesto de Beach City-dijo Nanefua-. Kofi no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de dar pizza gratis y desechó la idea, pero antes de que pudiera echarla para atrás me guardé unos cuantos cupones por si acaso. Aún no han caducado, de manera que si al final decides hacernos una visita, el tonto de mi hijo no tendrá otra opción que canjeártelo. ¿Qué te parece?

La sombra miró desde arriba a la diminuta señora que había perturbado su descanso. No entendía quien era, de donde venía, o que había venido a hacer allí, y aunque se lo acababa de contar esa tal "Nanefua", sus palabras no tenían sentido alguno. Aún así, la sombra se guardó el cupón para sí, provocando que la sonrisa de Nanefua se ensanchara.

-Bien, espero que lo disfrutes. Ahora… ¿podrías soltar a mi nieta y sus amigos? Te juro que no pretendíamos molestar, tan solo resguardarnos de la tormenta-le aseguró Nanefua-. Si me llevas con ellos, te prometo que nos iremos de aquí cuanto antes y no te molestaremos más.

La sombra miró en silencio a la pequeña anciana. El silencio entre ambas se prolongó varios segundos, en los cuales Nanefua se preguntó algo preocupada cual sería la respuesta del fantasma. A pesar de su afición a lo paranormal, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar cara a cara con fantasmas, y la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar Nuada a su petición.

Nuada cambió. Su cuerpo brilló con una luz fantasmagórica que iluminó pálidamente aquella zona del altillo. Sus manos, grandes y afiladas cual garras, se estiraron hacia Nanefua mientras el fantasma se abalanzaba contra la desprevenida anciana. Para Nanefua, todo aquello sucedió demasiado rápido como para entenderlo. Vio a Nuada, vio una luz blanca, y luego todo fueron tinieblas.

* * *

De vuelta con Steven, las cosas no le iban mucho mejor a que Nanefua.

El pasillo por el que había echado a correr acababa en una cámara muy similar a la de dónde había escapado, con la diferencia de que allí los no muertos ya lo estaban esperando. Sin detenerse ni dejar de gritar, Steven había activado su burbuja protectora y había seguido abriéndose camino entre las hordas de esqueletos como un hámster espantado, que se convertían rápidamente en polvo al chocar contra la férrea defensa mágica de Steven.

Después de abandonar a la carrera aquella segunda sala, Steven deshizo su burbuja y siguió corriendo sin detenerse por el siguiente pasillo. El largo pasillo acababa en una intersección, con tres caminos que seguían en direcciones diferentes. El crujir de huesos del camino de la izquierda le indicó que por ahí, seguramente, encontraría solamente más de aquellos esqueletos, de manera que esa ruta quedaba descartada. Así pues, solo le quedaba ir por la derecha, donde unas escaleras descendían hacia lo desconocido, o hacia adelante, donde unas escaleras ascendían…hasta un derrumbamiento que le cortaba el paso a Steven.

-En fin. Hacia abajo, entonces-concluyó Steven, mirando de vez en cuando que ningún esqueleto le hubiera seguido.

El camino de la derecha pronto dio paso a las escaleras que Steven había visto desde la encrucijada. Estas descendían en forma de espiral hacia abajo, adentrándose cada vez más en las entrañas de la tierra. El aire se volvió ligeramente más frio, y las pequeñas velas que iluminaban la escalera a intervalos cada vez más largos fueron menguando, hasta que finalmente Steven acabó avanzando en la oscuridad.

Al cabo de unos instantes, que para el joven humano se convirtieron en largos minutos, alcanzó el fondo de la escalera. Sus nervios y temores se veían acrecentados por el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el ambiente, y guiándose únicamente con una mano pegada a la pared, Steven siguió su camino. La aspereza de la piedra se veía a veces interrumpida por la viscosidad del musgo que crecía en las paredes, provocando escalofríos a Steven cada vez que sus dedos pasaban por aquellas muestras de palpable humedad ambiental. Le daba un poco de asco, pero como no tenía donde lavarse y no quería frotarse la mano contra la ropa, Steven decidió aguantar como un campeón, y seguir hacia adelante.

Sus pasos hacían eco, un eco corto que le indicó que el pasillo por el que avanzaba no era demasiado alto, aunque si largo. Al final de este se podía ver un tenue resplandor que parecía indicar el final de aquel oscuro recorrido, y animado Steven aceleró el paso. A esas alturas, ya le daba igual lo que pudiera encontrar, con tal de escapar de aquella asfixiante oscuridad que lo envolvía.

Tras salir del pasillo, los ojos de Steven aún tardaron un poco en re acostumbrarse a la luz que, si bien no era excesivamente brillante, consiguió dañar un poco los ojos del joven niño humano. Tras frotárselos unos segundos, Steven pudo ver con claridad el sitio en el que se encontraba.

Se trataba de una enorme cueva repleta de cristales de todo tipo de colores. Su brillo se mezclaba y formaba una luz neutra que esclarecía las sombras de las esquinas y permitía ver la forma de cuantas estructuras se encontraban allí. En el centro de la caverna había una estatua de considerables proporciones, aproximadamente de unos diez metros de altura. Representaba la figura de una mujer muy bella en posición de bailarina, si bien el paso del tiempo había afectado considerablemente a la estatua, ya que habían trozos en los que la roca se había resquebrajado o directamente se había caído de su sitio, dejándola repleta de agujeros y aparentemente hueca. A los pies de la estatua se podían ver dos tumbas gemelas, grandes féretros de piedra con losas idénticas a la cabeza. Steven, quien para entonces ya no se fiaba de tumbas ni nada que pudiera contener esqueletos, hizo el gesto de darse la vuelta, considerando si con su fuerza podría desbloquear el camino que ascendía.

-¡SOCORRO!-exclamó alguien de repente, el eco de su voz rebotando por toda la estancia. Era la voz de Ronaldo-. ¡Sacadme de aquí, por favor!

Rápidamente, Steven trató de localizar el origen de la voz. En aquella caverna, el único lugar donde podía está metido era…

...

Ronaldo estaba a oscuras. Nada fuera de lo común, ya que llevaba a oscuras desde que aquella alfombra demoníaca se lo hubiera llevado hacía apenas media hora. Si bien al principio su espíritu de investigador dio un salto de alegría al ver muestras tan clara de actividad paranormal, incluso él tenía que admitir que estar maniatado y encerrado en un frío y oscuro espacio durante tanto rato era, cuando menos, preocupante. Desesperado por salir, se había pasado los últimos minutos gritando por si alguien le oía y podía sacarle de allí. Ni siquiera le preocupaba la posibilidad de que alguna clase de espectro pudiera haberlo oído. Solo quería salir de allí.

-¡SOCORRO!-gritó, al máximo de sus fuerzas-. ¡Sacadme de aquí, por favor!

Para variar, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La opresión en su pecho, fruto del miedo y la ansiedad, iba en aumento. ¿Y si no conseguía salir nunca de allí? ¿Y si se moría de hambre y de sed? ¿Y si su cuerpo pasaba a convertirse en un esqueleto, luego en polvo, y luego un mero recuerdo? ¿Le llorarían su padre y hermano? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de su blog, de sus fans, de sus investigaciones?

-¡NOOOO! ¡No, no quiero acabar aquí!-exclamó, revolviéndose como un loco. Su cuerpo, firmemente amarrado, chocaba contra la fría piedra que lo aprisionaba, pero eso no le importaba, alterado como estaba-. ¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! ¡Alguien, quien sea!

-Ronaldo…-dijo una voz de repente, llamando la atención del joven adolescente.

-¿¡Q-quien es!? ¿Acaso eres tu quien me ha aprisionado, espectro perverso?-preguntó a las sombras, incapaz de localizar el origen de aquella voz tan fantasmagórica-. ¡Libérame, yo te lo ordeno! ¡No tienes ni idea de a quién te enfrentas!

-Ronaldooo…-volvió a decir aquella voz, con más fuerza. Apretando los dientes, Ronaldo se negaba a acobardarse ante su captor.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Respuestas? ¿Un cuerpo que poseer? ¿Una vía de escape al mundo de los vivos? ¡Hazme lo que quieras, no tengo miedo! ¡Solo no dañes a mis camaradas!-dijo él con tono melodramático, intentando aparentar unas agallas que en realidad no sentía por ninguna parte.

-¡Ronaldooooo…!-dijo por tercera vez aquella voz, tan cercana que sin duda tenía que estar ya a su lado. El valor de Ronaldo se esfumó de repente.

-¡VALE, valevalevale! ¡Tú ganas, tú ganas, haré lo que sea, lo que sea te digo! ¡SOLO NO ME HAGAS DAÑOS, BUAAAAAH!-lloriqueó Ronaldo, encogiéndose cuanto pudo como si pretendiera desaparecer y que el fantasma no le encontrara.

De repente, encima de él pudo escuchar el sonido de una roca fregándose contra la otra, y pronto una tenue luz empezó a invadir el espacio en el que se encontraba. La luz se veía enturbiada por una extraña tela situada entre él y el foco de luz, a través de la cual pudo ver la silueta de alguien que estiró una mano en su dirección.

Ronaldo cerró los ojos. " _Se acabó…Ahora me poseerá un fantasma y devorará mi alma…"_ , pensó Ronaldo con aire fatalista, tratando de prepararse para lo que fuera que fuera a pasar. Aquella mano, en vez de agarrarlo a él, agarró la tela que lo cubría y la retiró.

-¡Ronaldo!-dijo de nuevo aquella voz, y sin la tela ni la roca en medio Ronaldo pudo reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, el mismo que había separado la piedra que lo mantenía cautivo y que en esos momentos se asomaba por encima de él.

-¡Steven!-exclamó aliviado Ronaldo, alegre al ver que su vida no iba a acabar tan pronto como él temía. Gracias a la luz que se filtraba por el resquicio que el joven Universe había abierto, tanto él como Ronaldo pudieron ver qué era lo que lo mantenía preso.

Se trataban de unas hebras de hilo negro, tan finas que parecían cabellos, pero a la vez tan fuertes que le impedían romperlas sin importar cuanta fuerza utilizara. Con la ayuda de Steven, Ronaldo consiguió erguirse y estirar por primera vez en bastante rato su tensado cuerpo.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?-preguntó Ronaldo mientras Steven trataba de desatarle las cuerdas del cuerpo-. ¿Dónde están Kiki y su abuela?

-Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras-dijo Steven, bregando por liberar a su amigo de aquella extraña cuerda. Se parecía sospechosamente a la misma sustancia que mantenía unidos a los esqueletos de antes-. Vosotros me dejasteis atrás, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, sí! Perdón por eso-dijo Ronaldo con las mejillas algo rojas por la vergüenza. Finalmente, Steven consiguió liberar a Ronaldo de la cuerda que hasta el momento le había impedido moverse libremente, tras lo cual Ronaldo saltó de su prisión de piedra. Ahora que la podía ver detenidamente, Ronaldo descubrió sorprendido que había sido hecho prisionero en el interior de una gran tumba de piedra, y que la tela que hasta el momento lo había cubierto era en realidad un sudario algo gastado por los años. Su tez se volvió ligeramente verde al pensar en lo sucio que debía de estar esa cosa, y el rato que se había pasado con dicha tela pegada al cuerpo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y solo el hecho de que haberse saltado la cena le permitió resistir las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Qué hacías ahí, a todo esto?-le preguntó Steven. Algo pálido todavía, Ronaldo se ajustó las gafas, mientras examinaba con repentina curiosidad la estatua junto a la que se encontraban.

-Kiki y Nanefua me alcanzaron en el pasillo de la mansión. Discutimos, nos disculpamos, y entonces toda la casa empezó a temblar-explicó Ronaldo-. El fantasma debe de ser un _poltergeist_ muy peligroso, ya que animó una alfombra para que me capturara. Después, aparecí aquí metido de repente, maniatado y sin entender que había pasado ni dónde estaban los demás.

-Vaya…Entonces hay que darse prisa por encontrarlas nosotros primero, antes de que lo hagan esos esqueletos andantes.

-¿Esqueletos andantes? ¡¿QUÉ ESQUELETOS ANDANTES?!-preguntó alterado (y con razón) Ronaldo. Steven miró algo incomodo a Ronaldo.

-Esto…Te lo cuento luego. Por ahora, busquemos la forma de…-Su frase quedó cortada a la mitad cuando un sonoro y estridente crujido empezó a resonar por la sala, alarmando a ambos jóvenes. Dicho crujido parecía hacer temblar toda la sala con su intensidad, y solo la presencia de unos pequeños guijarros cayendo del techo reveló a Steven y a Ronaldo el origen de dicho estruendo. Asustados y nerviosos, se miraron inquietos antes de levantar poco a poco la mirada.

La estatua, mucho menos angelical que antes, se estaba moviendo y parecía a punto de aplastarlos de un pisotón.

* * *

Si Ronaldo estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de encontrar esqueletos andantes, Kiki no tenía nada que envidiarle.

Más que nada porque ella, por desgracia, ya se los había encontrado.

Después de recoger el libro de Sir Penwood, Kiki descubrió que no había otra salida de aquel despacho salvo la puerta por la que había entrado. El agujero en el pasillo la disuadió de ir por esa ruta, de manera que empezó a buscar una alternativa. En eso estaba pensando que miró pensativa el escritorio destrozado. Mirando hacia arriba, Kiki no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que descubrió: el cacho de techo que había caído sobre la mesa, rompiéndola, también había dejado un espacio bastante grande en el techo por el que podría ascender hasta la planta de arriba. Con la ayuda de los restos del escritorio y otros tantos escombros, Kiki consiguió construirse una escalera improvisada que le permitió alcanzar el agujero en el techo. Justo cuando se encontraba firmemente situada en la planta de arriba, la escalera improvisada de Kiki se vino abajo con estruendo, de manera que un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios al comprobar lo cerca que había estado del desastre.

Más animada por haber conseguido escapar con éxito del despacho, Kiki se preparó para encarar su siguiente obstáculo.

El agujero la había llevado a una vieja habitación carente de cuadros o cualquier cosa que pudiera indicarle el dueño de dicha sala. La cama, aunque polvorienta, seguía pulcramente ordenada y la decoración seguía siendo elegante a pesar de las muchas telarañas presentes y la capa de polvo de casi un dedo de grueso que cubría la superficie de los armarios y estantes. Sin perder un instante en esa sala, Kiki se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera y, aliviada, comprobó que estaba abierta.

La puerta la llevó a un nuevo y alargado pasillo, similar al que hacía poco rato había amenazado con tragársela, de manera que avanzó por él mirando bien el suelo que pisaba. Esta vez, pero, la sorpresa no vino del suelo, sino de las paredes.

Cada vez que Kiki se acercaba a una puerta, esta se negaba a abrirse de alguna forma u otra. O las paredes se cerraban y aplastaban la puerta en el proceso, o la puerta se encogía hasta ser tan pequeña como un dedal, o se movía por la superficie de la pared hasta alcanzar el techo. Tras la impresión inicial, Kiki acabó por acostumbrarse a tan extraños fenómenos, entendiendo que el fantasma la había vuelto a encontrar y que no quería que entrara en esas salas. Así pues, al no tener por donde volver, Kiki siguió avanzando.

Las puertas siguieron desapareciendo a su paso, a la vez que el pasillo empezaba a estirarse y encogerse como si estuviera hecho de goma. Se retorcía, giraba y daba vueltas como si no tuviera fin. Los nervios de Kiki desaparecieron y fueron sustituidos por el cansancio mental al sentir que sus pasos no la estaban llevando a ninguna parte.

-¡Eh, dame un respiro!-dijo de pronto Kiki como si le estuviera hablando a la casa-. Entiendo que tengas que hacer todo tu numerito de "fantasma aterrador", ¿pero no crees que esto ya roza lo absurdo?-preguntó en voz alta, hablando con tono molesto al presunto fantasma.

Pese a que pensó que sus palabras y quejas caerían en oídos sordos, Kiki se sorprendió cuando, de repente, el pasillo volvió a deformarse y recobró su forma original. El suelo se volvió liso, las dimensiones del techo volvieron a ser las adecuadas, y una solitaria puerta apareció al lado de Kiki. Algo suspicaz, Kiki estiró la mano poco a poco hacía el pomo, esperando que en cualquier momento la puerta fuera a cambiar o a desaparecer como de costumbre. Sin embargo, consiguió agarrar el pomo sin que nada raro pasara entre medias.

-Uh, mira tú por donde… Parece que eres un fantasma legal, después de todo-comentó sonriente Kiki, girando el pomo de la puerta-. Muy bien, veamos a donde lleva esta…

Al abrir la puerta, Kiki se encontró cara a cara un una sonriente calavera blanca, unida a un esqueleto polvoriento cubierto de hilos negros como los de una marioneta enredada. Detrás de este, otros tantos esqueletos parecían hacer cola para conocer a la impresionada joven. Pasó un segundo…luego dos…y al tercero el esqueleto hizo el intento de agarrar a Kiki.

-¡AAAAH!-exclamó Kiki, para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo. El brazo del esqueleto quedó segado a la mitad cuando la puerta se cerró de pronto, convirtiendo en polvo el resto del cuerpo del esqueleto. Asustada, Kiki contempló espantada como el brazo del esqueleto parecía arrastrarse por el suelo en su dirección, clavando sus huesudas falanges en la madera para así avanzar. Sin embargo, lo que la convenció para que echara a correr fue ver que, en vez de a ella, lo que el brazo fue a agarrar fue el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar nuevamente. Kiki trató de apartar la mano antes de que pudiera abrirle la puerta a los otros esqueletos, pero tardó un segundo de más. Segundo en el cual los esqueletos alcanzaron la puerta y la abrieron de par en par.

Para entonces, Kiki ya había echado a correr por donde había venido.

-¡Fantasma, si esta es tu respuesta por mi queja de lo de las puertas, NO TIENE GRACIA!-exclamó Kiki a la carrera, dedicando un breve vistazo a sus espaldas para ver si los esqueletos habían hecho algún avance.

¡Y vaya si lo habían hecho! Avanzaban a un ritmo bastante rápido para no ser más que esqueletos e hilos, aunque alguno que otro se tropezaba y acababa en el suelo, donde se convertía en polvo. Aún así, el resto no se detenía, y por tanto Kiki tampoco. Puede que no fueran tan rápidos como ella, pero si se detenía la atraparían en cuestión de segundos, de manera que siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El largo pasillo giraba y giraba como si de un laberinto se tratara. El sonido de los pasos de Kiki se mezclaba con el siniestro traqueteo de los esqueletos que la seguían. Al igual que cuando lo del agujero, los cerrados giros del pasillo obligaban a Kiki a avanzar a trancas y barrancas, chocándose de vez en cuando en un intento de seguir avanzando sin dejar de correr. Finalmente, un par de puertas dobles aparecieron delante de ella, al final del pasillo.

" _Que no hayan más esqueletos, que no hayan más esqueletos…"_ pensaba ella mientras esprintaba los pocos metros que la separaban de las puertas. " _Que no hayan… ¡UAAAAHHH!"._

Lo bueno era que al otro lado de las puertas no había esqueletos. La mala era que tampoco había una habitación.

Kiki, por el impulso que llevaba, atravesó las puertas sin fijarse bien a donde iba, de manera que no pudo evitar lo que le sucedió a continuación. Lo que debería de ser una habitación no estaba allí. En su lugar había un enorme agujero, seguramente debido a que la casi totalidad de su suelo se había caído a la planta de abajo, que a juzgar por la larga y ahora destrozada mesa de madera debía de haber sido una vez el comedor de la mansión. Kiki trató de detenerse al borde mismo del abismo, pero su impulso le impidió recuperar el equilibrio y cayó sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo a la planta de abajo.

Kiki cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro encima de los restos del techo del comedor, los cuales a su vez eran los restos del suelo de la planta de arriba. Si bien no se rompió nada, el impacto le hizo bastante daño y le impidió ponerse de pie inmediatamente. El polvo que había levantado con su caída le molestaba a la hora de respirar, y tuvo que toser varias veces para sacárselo de los pulmones. Algo tensa por la persecución a la que se había visto sometida, contempló los restos destrozados del antiguo comedor, con sus altos armarios plagados de cubiertos y vasos, las destrozadas sillas del suelo y los variopintos muebles pertenecientes a la habitación superior, que habían ido a parar allí cuando el techo se había venido abajo.

A su espalda, el primero de los esqueletos llegó al borde del abismo por el que se había caído Kiki. Si bien este consiguió detenerse a tiempo, cuando llegaron sus compañeros estos acabaron por empujarlo accidentalmente por el abismo, de manera que acabó por caer en la misma dirección que Kiki. Esta, al ver que un esqueleto se le venía encima, rodó para salir de los escombros en los que estaba apoyada, justo a tiempo para ver como el cuerpo del esqueleto chocaba contra ellos y se convertía en polvo. El resto de esqueletos se lo quedaron mirando desde arriba, y Kiki hubiera jurado que los de la primera fila parecían sentirse culpables (aunque el hecho de no tener cara le dificultaba el saberlo a ciencia cierta).

Debajo de la puerta doble por la que había entrado Kiki se encontraba otro par de puertas idénticas, que al abrirse revelaron a un segundo grupo de esqueletos. Poco a poco, estos se pusieron a avanzar hacía Kiki, con sus huesudas manos por delante. Al verse acorralada de aquella manera, Kiki sintió crecer cada vez más en su interior el miedo y el pánico. Decidida a no dejarse coger sin pelear, corrió hacía uno de los armarios del comedor y lo abrió de par en par. Agarrando una alta pila de platos de aspecto caro, empezó a lanzárselos como si de frisbees se trataran a los esqueletos, haciéndose añicos al estrellarse contra el suelo o las paredes. Los mortales discos de porcelana que dieron en su objetivo atravesaban sin dificultad los polvorientos huesos de los esqueletos, cercenando cabezas, brazos o costillas a su paso por la sala. Sin embargo, poco conseguían ralentizar el paso de los esqueletos, ya que a pesar de tan mortífero ataque estos siguieron avanzando.

Al ver que su estrategia no estaba funcionando, Kiki optó por volcar todo el armario en un intento de ganar algo de tiempo mientras buscaba una salida. Resultó este ser un movimiento acertado, ya que los torpes esqueletos que no conseguían trepar correctamente al armario acababan resbalando y espachurrándose contra el suelo. Sin embargo, poco a poco, los esqueletos empezaron a ganar habilidad, y el primero de ellos consiguió pasar al otro lado.

Ahora estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared, sin posibilidades de escapatoria ni nada que pudiera utilizar como armas. Los esqueletos de la planta de arriba siguieron cayendo patosamente hacia abajo, pero poco a poco el polvo acumulado creó un pequeño colchón de arena con el que los esqueletos pudieron llegar abajo sin demasiados daños. Los de la planta de abajo, tras sortear el armario y rodear la mesa, siguieron su incansable avance hacia la joven adolescente. Kiki no veía como iba a salir de ese embrollo, y únicamente pudo contemplar con desesperación como el primero de los esqueletos estiraba la mano para agarrarla.

Kiki cerró los ojos. Pasara lo que pasara, no quería verlo.

¡Puf! El tacto del polvo contra su piel sorprendió a Kiki, que involuntariamente dio un brinco en el sitio. Se esperaba que la mano huesuda del esqueleto la fuera a agarrar, pero aquello fue una sorpresa. Abriendo un ojo tentativamente, descubrió sorprendida que el esqueleto se había convertido en polvo.

¡Puf! ¡Puf! Otros dos esqueletos acabaron en el suelo cuando dos rocas cayeron del piso de arriba y les impactaron en el cuerpo, desmaterializándolos y acabando con ellos. Cada vez más anonadada, Kiki vio como los esqueletos cercanos a ella se iban convirtiendo uno a uno en polvo, hasta que pronto hubo un buen trecho entre el esqueleto más cercano y la joven mujer Pizza.

-¿Pero qué…?-quiso preguntar Kiki, cuando de repente una cuerda cayó junto a su hombro, colgando del piso de arriba. Al levantar la vista, Kiki reconoció enseguida aquella silueta-. Tu… ¿Cómo…cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó Kiki, subiendo por la cuerda.

* * *

Con Kiki fuera de peligro, no sería raro que Steven y Ronaldo también estuvieran a salvo, ¿no?

Ni mucho menos.

La pesada estatua animada bajó velozmente el pie con la intención de chafar a Steven y Ronaldo. Por suerte, ambos jóvenes tuvieron el acierto de salir de allí corriendo antes de que la estatua pudiera cumplir su funesta acción. El temblor resultante hizo retumbar toda la sala, provocando varios desprendimientos menores y que uno o dos cristales se cayeran al suelo. Steven, tras ponerse a salvo, contempló el sorprendente cambio que había acontecido en la estatua.

Era como con los esqueletos: una serie de hilos negros, unidos entre sí hasta formar gruesos cables, parecían brotar del interior de la estatua, rellenando todos los espacios vacios que se habían formado al desprendérsele partes del cuerpo. La mitad de la cara de la estatua estaba formada con aquellos cables, dándole una apariencia monstruosa. La boca estaba repleta de afilados dientes que brillaban como perlas, sin labios, y no tenía nariz. Su ojo era ligeramente más grande que el del lado de la estatua, y era amarillo y muy brillante. El cabello era puntiagudo y parecía estar compuesto por cristales extraídos de aquella misma cueva, dándole un curioso aspecto multicolor. Numerosos cables parecían salirle de entre las rocas del pelo en dirección al techo, donde se unían y perdían en el techo a través de un oscuro agujero. La estatua abrió la boca, rompiendo la quijada de la parte aún entera de la estatua y revelando la totalidad de los dientes que poseía aquel ser, con la pieza de roca aún unida a la mandíbula. Tras soltar un grave y sonoro rugido, procedió a intentar aplastar de nuevo a Ronaldo.

-¿EH? ¿POR QUÉ A MI?-exclamó él, echando a correr por la caverna. Al ver alejarse a su objetivo, la estatua arrancó sus pesados pies de su sitio y empezó a andar tras Ronaldo, pisando con fuerza en un intento de espachurrarlo. Steven, al ver el peligro que corría su amigo, se apresuró a ir en su ayuda.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritaba Ronaldo mientras seguía corriendo de una punta a otra de la caverna, seguido de cerca por la estatua. Por muy sobrenatural que fuera todo aquello, la verdad es que era un pelín demasiado intenso para él. Al principio pensó que iban a ver marcas de la aparición, o como mucho escuchar alguna psicofonía, pero ni en sus más locas fantasías se hubiera esperado nunca ser secuestrado por una mansión poseída, encerrado en el interior de una tumba, o perseguido por una estatua gigante.

Una pequeña roca en su camino lo hizo tropezar, dejándolo a merced de la estatua que no perdió aquella oportunidad. Al ver a Ronaldo en el suelo hecho un ovillo aterrado, levantó el pie y lo bajó a toda velocidad. Por suerte para Ronaldo, Steven consiguió llegar en ese momento y activar su burbuja con la que se protegió a sí mismo y a su amigo, si bien el impacto del pisotón consiguió resquebrajar bastante la burbuja. Cuando la estatua levantó el pie para intentarlo de nuevo, Steven se apresuró a ayudar a Ronaldo a ponerse de pie y ambos se apartaron de la trayectoria de la estatua.

-¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER?-preguntó Ronaldo a la carrera. A su lado, Steven dedicó un rápido vistazo a la estatua solo para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba: aún les estaba siguiendo.

-¡No lo sé, no lo sé!

-¡Pues piensa algo rápido!

-¡Piensa tu también! ¡Estamos juntos en esto!- Un pisotón de la estatua acalló la discusión cuando el impacto lanzó por los aires a Steven y a Ronaldo, que fueron a estrellarse contra la pared de la caverna. Atontados por el impacto, tardaron un instante de más en aclarar sus sentidos, momento que la estatua aprovechó para acercárseles aún más.

Steven solo pudo contemplar impotente como la estatua levantaba nuevamente el pie…y como al bajar este se quedaba a medio camino de pisarles. Por alguna razón, la estatua había intentado pisarles desde una cierta distancia, y parecía que no podía alcanzarles por los pelos.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué no se acerca más?-preguntó Steven.

-¡Mira!-exclamó Ronaldo, señalando a la cabeza de la estatua. Los cables de la cabeza de la estatua estaban completamente tensos, unidos firmemente al techo de la caverna y limitando bastante los movimientos del gigantesco armatoste. El punto en el que Steven y Ronaldo se encontraban quedaba fuera del alcance de la estatua, que incluso estirando el pie era incapaz de alcanzarles por mucho que tirara e intentara pisarles, haciendo temblar toda la caverna a cada pisotón. Era como ver a una marioneta colgando de un gancho, incapaz de moverse cuanto quería porque sus propios cables, los mismos que le daban el movimiento, eran los que le impedían alcanzar su destino.

Esa comparativa dio una idea a Steven.

-¡Ronaldo, tengo un plan!-dijo de repente Steven, llamando la atención de su amigo. Sin perder un instante, señaló a la pared del otro extremo de la cueva, donde crecían los cristales de luces más grandes-. La estatua parece haberte fijado como su objetivo. Necesito que la distraigas y le hagas dar vueltas por la cueva hasta que…

-¡Espera, ¿quieres que haga de cebo?! ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?-exclamó Ronaldo-. ¡Ni de broma pienso salir ahí! ¡Aquí dentro estamos a salvo!

-¡Si, hasta que el techo se derrumbe o vengas los esqueletos del piso de arriba!-replicó Steven, acallando las protestas de Ronaldo-. ¡Mira, sé que es peligroso, pero es la única manera de salir de aquí! ¿No decías que eras un intrépido investigador, que estas cosas eran pan comido para ti? ¡Ahora es cuando puedes demostrarte a ti mismo y a los demás lo que vales!-le animó Steven. Ronaldo, a pesar del miedo y los nervios, se obligó a encarar a la enorme estatua que parecía mirarlo furiosa desde las alturas. Tragando saliva, se giró hacia Steven, y asintió.

-D-de acuerdo, lo haré…

-¡Bien, muy bien! Cuando yo te diga, lleva a la estatua al otro lado de la caverna, y a mi señal, apártate de su camino. ¿Lo has entendido?

-¡S-s-si!

-Bien, pues… ¡ADELANTE!-dijo Steven, poniéndose de pie. A su lado, aún algo tembloroso, Ronaldo se apresuró a imitarle. Tras inspirar y expirar varias veces de forma exagerada, Ronaldo salió corriendo de su escondite con los brazos en alto y gritando como un poseso. Sin perder un instante, la estatua se giró para perseguirlo, momento que Steven aprovechó para correr hacía la estatua. Mientras uno de los pies seguía intentando chafar a Ronaldo, Steven saltó sobre el otro y empezó a trepar agarrándose a las grietas de la roca y a los extraños cables que la mantenían unida. Era como intentar escalar una pared vertical que no dejaba de moverse y crujir, pero Steven sabía que caerse no era una opción, de manera que siguió subiendo sin dilación.

-¡STEVEN, ¿TE FALTA MUCHO?!-exclamó Ronaldo, dando vueltas alrededor de la caverna con la estatua detrás. Poco a poco, los nervios y el miedo fueron haciendo mella en él, a medida que el cansancio se acumulaba en su cuerpo y lo hacía sudar y jadear profusamente. Steven, por su parte, estaba igualmente cansado, aunque por realizar un ejercicio completamente diferente.

-¡Ya casi estoy!-dijo Steven, superando la cintura de la estatua y empezando a subirle por el tronco-. ¡Aguanta un poco más!

Ronaldo, tratando de insuflar aire en sus ardientes pulmones, siguió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Era el mayor ejercicio que había realizado en bastante tiempo, y para variar no podía flaquear ni dejarlo a medias, o sería lo último que haría en vida.

Tras unos tensos minutos, Steven alcanzó finalmente la cima de la cabeza de la estatua. Estar ahí arriba era como intentar mantenerse de pie en un toro mecánico sin agarrarse a nada fijo, pero Steven hizo cuanto por no caerse. Su mirada se fijó en el punto en el que los cables del techo se unían a los de la cabeza, y empezó a arrastrarse hasta que finalmente su mano se cerró alrededor del más cercano.

-¡Vale, ya estoy en posición!-gritó Steven, luchando por mantenerse en la cima-. ¡Ronaldo, corre a donde los cristales!

Ronaldo, al oir la voz de Steven, se dio media vuelta y echó a correr en dirección contraria, arriesgándose a pasar por debajo de la estatua y consiguiendo rebasarla sin que esta consiguiera atraparlo a tiempo. Viendo ante él la línea de meta, Ronaldo hizo un último sprint para intentar alcanzar la pared antes de que la estatua lo alcanzara a él. Si bien consiguió llegar a tiempo, la estatua estaría allí en unos instantes.

-¡Steven! ¡Sea lo que sea que quieres hacer, HAZLO YA!-dijo Ronaldo, apretándose contra la pared y espantándose cada vez más al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado, no podía retroceder más.

En la cabeza de la estatua, Steven intentaba por todos los medios cortar los cables de aquella cosa, pero eran mucho más duros de lo que se había imaginado. Tiró con las manos, mordió con los dientes, pero parecía que hiciera lo que hiciera no servía de nada: esos cables no se iba a cortar así como así. "¡ _Esto no funciona…!"_ pensó preocupado Steven, golpeando de pura desesperación la estatua. Si no hacía algo pronto, Ronaldo acabaría aplastado, y seguramente él fuera el siguiente. Él había permitido que sus amigos fueran a aquel lugar tan peligroso, y era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que volvieran sanos y a salvo. No iba a dejar que una estatua del montón hiciera daño a la gente que él quería, y no se lo iba a permitir.

Steven, alzando la mano invocó su fiel escudo de rosa. Era su último recurso, y si bien el escudo no estaba diseñado para aquella tarea, sabía bien que podía conseguirlo con él. Abajo, la estatua se preparaba para asestar el pisotón final que acabaría con Ronaldo, encogido en el suelo muerto de miedo.

-¡RONALDOOO…!-exclamó Steven, escudo en mano, girando el tronco sobre sí mismo-. ¡…APARTATE YAAAA!-gritó, deshaciendo el giro y golpeando con el borde del escudo los gruesos cables de la estatua, los cuales se partieron con estrepito al impactar con el afilado borde del arma de Steven.

Libre de los cables que la mantenían sujeta al techo, el peso de la estatua y su pie levantado la hicieron inclinarse de repente y sin control hacía adelante. Ronaldo, al oir el grito de Steven, se apresuró a salir de ahí como fuera, prácticamente corriendo a cuatro patas mientras a sus espaldas la estatua se abalanzaba contra la pared de la caverna. El rocoso cuerpo de la estatua fue a impactar contra los afilados cristales que poblaban aquella sección de la caverna, empelándola por el pecho, la cabeza y otras tantas secciones del cuerpo. Steven, perdiendo el equilibrio, consiguió evitar la caída al ralentizarla con su burbuja, la cual además le protegió de los fragmentos de estatua, cristal y roca que pronto empezaron a caer debido al impacto.

Poco a poco, los numerosos cables que formaban el cuerpo de la estatua empezaron a retorcerse en su interior y a retraerse. Las diferentes partes de la estatua parecieron contraerse brevemente en el centro antes de resquebrajarse y fragmentarse, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Steven consiguió reunirse con Ronaldo, y juntos contemplaron fascinados como la gigantesca estatua se iba cayendo pedazo a pedazo. Steven incluyó a Ronaldo en la burbuja cuando vieron que un par de trozos de la caverna se habían desprendido cuando la estatua cayó, provocando algunos desprendimientos que amenazaron con golpearlos de no haber estado protegidos en la burbuja. Finalmente, la enorme cabeza medio rota de la estatua acabó por caer a su lado, clavándose pesadamente en el suelo.

La caverna dejó de temblar. Los cascotes dejaron de caer. Parecía que todo había acabado. Anonadados, Steven y Ronaldo se miraron unos instantes con aspecto de estar muy sorprendidos, y de repente sonrieron ampliamente.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó Ronaldo.

-¡WUUUUJUUUU!-aulló Steven. Deshaciendo la burbuja, ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo entre gritos y risas de puro alivio. Lo habían conseguido, habían vencido.

-¡Ha sido…ha sido…! Bueno, ha sido aterrador, ¡pero a la vez ha sido el avistamiento más alucinante de mi vida!-exclamó Ronaldo.

-¡No había tenido tanto miedo desde que aquel robot casi nos mata a Connie y a mí!-dijo Steven, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Ronaldo-. Ehm…jeje…mejor te cuento eso otro día…-dijo rápidamente Steven, al descubrir que había dicho demasiado.

Por suerte, un nuevo suceso llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes amigos, provocando que ambos olvidaran el desliz de Steven. Una pequeña roca amarilla, diferente a las demás, cayó del interior de la cabeza de la estatua.

-¿Eso es…una Gema?-se preguntó Steven, adelantándose para coger aquel peculiar objeto. No había ninguna duda: era una Gema, una Gema Corrupta, por lo que habían visto. Al parecer, la verdadera identidad del fantasma de la mansión había sido una Gema desde el principio.

-Steven, ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué hacía dentro de la estatua?-quiso saber Ronaldo, pero Steven escondió la Gema tras su espalda.

-¡Oh, no era nada! Solo…solo otra roca más, que se había caído de la estatua, jajaja…ja…-mintió Steven, guardando sin que Ronaldo lo viera a la Gema de la estatua en una burbuja y mandándola rápidamente a casa. Si Ronaldo se lo había creído o no, daba igual, ya que con un gesto de los hombros indicó que pasaba de insistirle sobre el tema.

De pronto, la caverna entera empezó a temblar violentamente, con más intensidad que antes. Gruesas grietas se extendían por las paredes de la cueva, a la vez que múltiples rocas y cristales de gran tamaño comenzaron a caer del techo.

-¡La cueva se desmorona! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-dijo Ronaldo.

-¿Y qué pasa con Kiki y Nanefua? ¡Tienen que estar por alguna parte!

-¡Si no están aquí abajo, seguirán arriba, en la mansión! ¡Nosotros somos los que estamos en mala posición, así que corre!

Ronaldo tenía razón. No había encontrado a Kiki ni a Nanefua en su recorrido por la base de aquel lugar, de manera que la teoría más plausible era que seguían arriba, donde el derrumbamiento sería el menor de sus problemas. Por tanto, Steven y Ronaldo se apresuraron a salir de allí lo más rápido posible, haciendo uso del escudo de Steven para protegerse de los cascotes que amenazaban con caerles en la cabeza.

Atravesaron velozmente el pasillo por el que llegó Steven, y subieron las escaleras de dos en dos. Las paredes se resquebrajaban a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido, y las escaleras parecían capaces de caerse echas pedazos en cualquier momento. En vez de preocuparse por ir con cuidado, Steven y Ronaldo intentaron avanzar cuanto más rápido mejor, sabedores de que en cuestión de minutos acabarían sepultados bajo toneladas de rocas. Por el suelo se encontraban desperdigados los huesos más o menos destrozados de los esqueletos que habían salido del mausoleo que, desprovistos de la Gema que los sustentaba, habían vuelto a caer inertes al suelo. Steven pensó que, a lo mejor, la causa de aquel repentino derrumbamiento también era la Gema. Después de todo, los cables de su cabeza debían de ir a parar a algún lugar. Tal vez fuera así como había conseguido controlar la casa, y hacer que las paredes y el suelo se movieran según su voluntad. Esos mismos cables debían de ser los que evitaban que la mansión se derrumbara, y al cortarlos habían provocado aquel desastre.

Steven y Ronaldo consiguieron llegar a la intersección justo a tiempo para ver como la escalera se desmoronaba al llegar justo arriba. Habían conseguido subirla por los pelos, y ahora se encontraban corriendo cuanto podían para adelantar a la caída del pasillo, acortándose a medida que las pesadas rocas ocupaban el lugar por donde se encontraban ellos corriendo. Enfrentados a las escaleras que llevaban a la superficie, se toparon con un pequeño inconveniente con el que Steven no había contado.

-¡No, las escaleras siguen bloqueadas!-exclamó Steven al ver que su salvación aún permanecía obstaculizada por las enormes rocas. A sus espaldas, el derrumbamiento de la base de la mansión seguía su curso, acercándoseles cada vez más y más.

Para sorpresa de Steven, Ronaldo se lanzó contra el bloqueó y levantó un poco una de las rocas que lo formaban, rodeándola con los brazos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por apartarla. Había pensado que Ronaldo se derrumbaría, pero parecía que por una vez había decidido mostrarse decidido para salvar la vida.

-¡Vamos Steven, aún no está todo perdido!-le dijo Ronaldo, moviendo a un lado la pesada piedra-. ¡Yo no me rindo! ¡Si hemos podido con la estatua, podremos mover estas cuatro rocas! ¿Estás conmigo?-le dijo, tendiéndole la mano con una mirada de decisión y miedo en el rostro. Sonriendo decidido él también, Steven se la estrechó, y se puso manos a la obra.

El derrumbe avanzaba a cada segundo que pasaba, y pese a la extraordinaria fuerza de Steven, parecía que no lo iban a conseguir a tiempo. Aún así, ninguno de los dos se negaba a rendirse, a pesar del miedo y de tenerlo todo en contra. Empujaron, levantaron y tiraron con todas sus fuerzas, apartando los escombros que obstaculizaban su huida a un ritmo acelerado.

-¡No lo conseguimos!-exclamó Steven, agarrando una roca tan grande como él y tirándola a un lado.

-¡Tu sigue excavando!-le gritó Ronaldo, apartando rocas y tierra con ambas manos. Avanzaban todo lo rápido que podían, pero aún así era más lento de lo que ellos necesitaban. El derrumbe avanzaba a su alrededor, y se estaban quedando sin tiempo para escapar.

Steven agarró otra roca. A pesar de no haberse rendido aún, sintió algo de desesperación ante aquel reto que parecía no tener final. Sacaba rocas, y otras tantas aparecían detrás. ¿Cómo iban a salir de ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba? Eran preguntas que Steven prefería no plantearse, ya que de hacerlo seguramente se distraería y malgastaría un tiempo que podría haber usado para despejar la ruta de huida.

Steven dedicó una rápida mirada a Ronaldo para ver cómo le iba, pero para su sorpresa allí no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Steven quiso gritar su nombre, pero algo pasó antes. Una mano salió de entre las rocas y lo agarró por la muñeca. La sorpresa inicial le hizo tirar la roca que llevaba en sus manos al suelo, y con sorprendente fuerza la mano tiró de el por entre las rocas. El cuerpo de Steven se apretujó por el estrecho espacio entre las rocas del bloqueo, atravesando con dificultad el pequeño espacio que formaban, y en cuestión de un segundo se encontró al otro lado, cubierto de pies a cabeza de tierra.

-¡STEVEN!-exclamó Kiki, que era quien lo había agarrado antes, dándole un abrazo sonriendo de puro alivio-. ¿Estás bien? ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Qué está pasando, que…?

-¡Ahora no es el momento!-exclamó Nanefua a su lado, ayudando a levantarse a Ronaldo, quien se encontraba saliendo de entre las rocas con la ayuda de la diminuta anciana, tan sucio y desgastado como lo estaba Steven-. ¡Venga, todos fuera!

Reunidos los cuatro, echaron a correr por los pasillos de la mansión. Las paredes se agrietaban con crecientes muescas que ascendían y se ramificaban hasta el techo, donde provocaban desprendimientos que amenazaban con sepultar al pequeño grupo de exploradores. El suelo cedía bajo sus pies en un aparente intento de tragárselos y lanzarlos nuevamente a las profundidades de donde habían escapado Ronaldo y Steven. Sin embargo, Steven y los otros consiguieron sortear todos esos obstáculos, y llegar nuevamente a la entrada de la mansión.

-¡Vamos, ya casi está!-exclamó Ronaldo, viendo que las gruesas puertas de la mansión se habían caído a causa de aquel derrumbamiento. Sin perder un instante, los cuatro salieron nuevamente al exterior.

La lluvia, si bien menos pesada que antes, sorprendió a Steven y los demás con lo fría que estaba, refrescándoles la piel y lavando sus sudorosos cuerpos mientras corrían por el jardín de la casa en dirección al coche. Tras llegar a la verja de la mansión, se permitieron darse la vuelta y contemplar el destino final de la casa.

El jardín se abrió en varias secciones del mismo y se hundió, creando profundos pozos y tragándose los arbustos y matojos que antes lo poblaban. Nubes de polvo escapaban de los resquicios que se formaron en la tierra, a medida que esta se movía de un lado a otro intentando suplir la ausencia de la Gema que había poseído la casa. Poco a poco, la fachada de la mansión fue resquebrajándose y provocando que varias de sus estructuras, como ventanas, barandillas y decoraciones cayeran al suelo hechas pedazos. Con un estruendo final, la mitad de la mansión pareció inclinarse y separarse de la otra a medida que su propio peso separaba y partía la madera y la piedra. Los escombros cayeron pesadamente al suelo, y solo la acción de la lluvia impidió que se generara una nube de polvo gigantesca.

Poco a poco, el clamor empezó a disminuir a medida que los temblores desaparecían. Steven y los demás contemplaron el nuevo aspecto de la mansión a medida que los últimos cascotes y vigas destrozadas se aposentaban en el suelo. Era como ver una fruta podrida, abierta desde el interior y destrozada por fuera. La mitad izquierda de la mansión parecía haberse desprendido del cuerpo principal y se había hundido en el suelo. El resto, si bien se mantenía en pie, parecía frágil y quebradizo, y seguramente pronto también se caería al suelo.

-Bueno…-dijo Ronaldo después de unos instantes de silencio-…eso ha sido…

-Si…-coincidieron Kiki y Steven. Solo Nanefua parecía no mostrarse consternada. En su lugar, parecía mirar algo apenada a la casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué la casa se ha hundido?- Nanefua no lo dijo, pero le preocupaba que aquel acontecimiento tuviera que ver con Nuada, ya fuera porque se hubiera enfadado aún más, o porque algo malo le hubiera pasado.

Steven trató de pensar en una excusa para lo sucedido. No podía mentir y decir que no sabía nada, ya que a lo peor les daba por seguir investigando. Así pues, optó por contar una media verdad.

-Ronaldo y yo investigamos la parte de debajo de la mansión, y encontramos al fantasma que había poseído la mansión-explicó Steven-. Conseguimos vencer, y pusimos al…fantasma a descansar.

Nanefua parecía algo más aliviada al saber que nada malo le había pasado a su nueva amiga. No la había vuelto a ver desde que esta la llevara velozmente al vestíbulo desde el altillo, y le preocupaba que ahora que su casa se había partido en dos, fuera a tener problemas. Sin embargo, si lo que Steven decía era cierto, entonces no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Estuviera donde estuviera, seguro que Nuada sería más feliz allí que en esa polvorienta y deprimente casa.

-Me alegra oir eso-dijo Nanefua-. Bueno, ¿por qué no nos vamos ya? Todos tenemos pinta de necesitar un buen baño.- El comentario de la anciana llevó al resto de jóvenes a examinar sus cuerpos. Entre el rescate de Steven y Ronaldo y su apresurada carrera por la mansión en pleno derrumbe, los cuatro habían acabado cubiertos por una buena capa de polvo y tierra que, gracias a la lluvia que seguía cayéndoles encima, se había convertido en pegajoso barro. La tensión del momento les había llevado a pasar por alto su aspecto, pero ahora que el peligro había pasado, la verdad era que un buen baño caliente no les vendría mal a ninguno de ellos.

-Si, vámonos-coincidió Kiki-. De todas formas, conseguimos lo que vinimos a hacer, ¿no?-dijo, mirando a Ronaldo-. Conseguiste ver a tu fantasma.

-¡Si, y lo que es mejor!-dijo él, sonriendo-. Lo he podido grabar todo en…-Entonces se acordó. Había vivido toda aquella extraordinaria y peligrosa aventura…sin su fiel cámara. Consternado, cayó de rodillas al fango, mirando al cielo con semblante dolorido-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME HE OLVIDADO DE GRABARLO TODOOOOOO!

Entre lágrimas, Ronaldo tuvo que ser acompañado al coche por Kiki y Nanefua, las cuales trataron de consolarlo diciendo que, de ser necesario, ellas darían su testimonio de lo sucedido. Si bien no compensaba el hecho de no tener pruebas, al menos sus lloros y gritos de desesperación se convirtieron en soportables lloriqueos y suspiros que seguramente los acompañarían en el resto del viaje de vuelta a casa.

Steven, antes de seguir a sus compañeros, dedicó un último vistazo a la destrozada casa. Había sido una aventura increíble, emocionante y peligrosa, y lo mejor de todo era que podía estar contento de haberse equivocado en sus sospechas sobre aquel lugar. El fantasma de Jenny, el espectro de la casa…todo era obra de una Gema Corrupta desde el principio, y si bien seguía siendo un tema preocupante, al menos habían tenido la suerte de no toparse con Obsidiana. Puede que aún no tuvieran idea de dónde podía encontrarse, pero por lo pronto estaban a salvo. Así pues, Steven se dio la vuelta, y emprendió el camino de regreso al coche.

Poco podía sospechar él, sentado completamente agotado en el asiento del coche, dormitando mientras Kiki conducía de regreso a Beach City, que un siniestro par de ojos aún los miraban desde la ventana más alta de la casa. La figura que los observaba miraba a través del destrozado cristal de la ventana de la buhardilla, que había sobrevivido al encontrarse en el lado de la casa que no se había derrumbado. Las montañas de trastos se habían caído al suelo y se habían desordenado completamente, y las paredes estaban llenas de grietas por las que entraba el agua de la lluvia.

Pero nada de esto impidió a la alta y oscura Obsidiana contemplar como aquel pequeño grupo de humanos se alejaban de allí. Su mente recordaba ver como la figura del pequeño niño medio humano parecía haberla mirado antes de irse de allí, pero al parecer este no la vio, ya que siguió caminando como si nada. Había sido una suerte el haberse refugiado en aquel lugar cuando aquel extraño y húmedo fenómeno sucedió, ya que esto provocó que consiguiera encontrar a uno de sus objetivos.

Obsidiana sostenía en su mano el papel que le había dado la otra humana. Lo miró pensativa.

-Beach City…-repitió Obsidiana, recordando el nombre del lugar que le había dicho la mujer al entregarle el "cupón". Si iba allí, tal vez averiguara más sobre el paradero de las otras Gemas de Cristal. Además, había otra pregunta en su cabeza que necesitaba responder-… ¿qué es una "pizza"?

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo.**

 **El primer capítulo del fanfic que no está basado en ningún episodio. Casi se me salta una lagrimita de la emoción (snif…). He intentado hacerlo un poco al estilo de la serie, pero no me acaba de convencer. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Ciao, ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Como podréis notar, esto empieza durante el capítulo de "When It Rains", y luego dará un salto a un punto situado entre este capítulo y "It Could Have Been Great".**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Traidoras

-¡Se acabó! ¡Es el fin del mundo!-dijo Peridoto, gimoteando mientras se agarraba a la manga de Steven como si le fuera la vida en ello. Steven se quedó algo sorprendido al ver así a Peridoto, tan asustada e insegura que costaba pensar que hasta hiciera un momento se hubiera estado mostrando tan arrogante y desafiante como cuando les dedicaba insultos escondida en su lavabo.

-Oh, eso ha sido solo un trueno-trató de explicarle Steven, por si el saberlo conseguía que la Gema se sintiera mejor. A juzgar por la mirada que le dedicó, estaba claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un trueno-. Todo está bien, solo ha sido un trueno. Ocurre cuando llueve.

-Ah…¿Ah…?-Peridoto miró indecisa a Steven, y luego a la ventana. ¿Es que acaso en ese planeta era normal que cayera agua del cielo y que sonara como si hubiera llegado el fin del mundo?

-¿No sabes qué es la lluvia?

-No sé nada sin mi pantalla.

Y así, Steven intentó explicarle a Peridoto qué era la lluvia, y como se formaba. En parte era gracioso que, después de haber necesitado que se lo explicara su padre, ahora fuera él el que intentara explicárselo a otra persona en la misma situación que él se encontró. Sin embargo, parecía que a Peridoto le estaba costando un poco acabar de confiar en las palabras de Steven, ya que no le parecía que algo así pudiera ser tan seguro como él afirmaba. Por tanto, Steven decidió probar otro enfoque para aquel problema.

-Mira-dijo, apagando el fogón de su cocina-, ¿por qué no mejor te lo enseño?

Steven, bajo la atenta mirada de Peridoto, salió al exterior. La fría agua de la lluvia le golpeó en el rostro, y empezó a empapar su ropa, pero eso solo sirvió para animar al joven niño humano. Los días de lluvia siempre le habían gustado por lo divertido que era correr bajo la lluvia y chapotear por todas partes sin control ni mesura. En cambio, Peridoto lo veía como algo peligroso e irracional. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo y alegre en medio de un fenómeno tan extraño como aquel? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de verse envuelto en algo así, tan raro y que claramente no podía controlar? Había abandonado su refugio sin tomar precaución alguna, corriendo despreocupadamente por la playa mientras se iba empapando y reía mientras sus pies hacían saltar el agua del suelo.

-¡Mira, estoy bien! Es solo agua-le dijo Steven a Peridoto, al ver que seguía mirándolo algo aprehensiva desde el portal de su casa-. Es sólo algo que pasa en la Tierra. ¿No es genial?

Peridoto contempló insegura como Steven daba vueltas por la arena, llenándose cada vez más de aquella extraña agua y del barro que parecía formar al caer al agua. Aparentemente, Steven parecía encontrar divertido aquel fenómeno, aunque por su culpa acabara lleno de barro y suciedad. Algo en su risa y en lo bien que parecía encontrarse acabó por llamar la atención de Peridoto. No tenía datos ni referencias de algo semejante, solo la palabra de un humano a quien apenas conocía, pero por una vez en su vida, Peridoto no se mostró nerviosa ni asustada ante lo desconocido. Su desconfianza era inevitable, pero aún así decidió que intentaría hacer como Steven le había dicho.

Tentativamente, alzó su mano, y sacó uno de sus dedos de debajo del refugio en el que se encontraba. Pronto, una fría gota de agua chocó contra ella, sorprendiéndola y provocando que retirara la mano por miedo a sentir algún dolor. Curiosamente, aquella pequeña gota no la había dañado de manera alguna. Estaba fría, húmeda, y se sentía extraña al entrar en contacto con su piel, pero aparte de todo esto parecía que no la había afectado negativamente. Así pues, volvió a sacar su mano, y permitió que la lluvia la tocara directamente. Las gotas pronto empezaron a correr libremente por su mano, chocando contra ella y deslizándose por su piel hasta llegar a la parte de abajo, donde se acumulaban y caían al suelo. Era…curioso sentir como el agua recorría su cuerpo de esa manera, provocando que sintiera sensaciones que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Ese sentimiento de inseguridad al no saber del todo que sucedía, la emoción de haberse atrevido a darle un intento, y la increíble sensación de la lluvia tocándola…

Un paso, dos, y Peridoto se encontró fuera de la casa, donde la lluvia empezó a tocarla por todas partes. Era…increíble.

-¡Si, lo hiciste!-exclamó Steven al ver que Peridoto se había atrevido a salir de la casa. Su expresión parecía una mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, como si ni ella misma se acabara de creer que lo hubiera hecho-. ¿Qué opinas? ¿No es genial?-le preguntó, volviendo a correr por entre los charcos y riendo inocentemente.

Peridoto estaba sin palabras. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella, y sin embargo no por ello era desagradable. Más bien era…era…

-…genial.

* * *

Lejos de allí, otra Gema también se encontraba en esos instantes bajo la lluvia.

Tras mucho andar, y perderse un par de veces, finalmente había encontrado el camino de regreso a aquel lugar, el cual dedujo que debía ser esa tal "Beach City". Silenciosa, Obsidiana contempló desde la cresta de la colina la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Casi creía poder ver la playa en la que se enfrentó a las Gemas de Cristal cuando su nave aterrizó por primera vez en aquel lugar, su segunda visita a ese infecto montón de barro y seres orgánicos.

La lluvia le caía en la cabeza, empapando su larga melena, que le molestaba y tapaba bastante la cara. Había muchas cosas que odiaba de ese horrible, horrible planeta: sus molestos habitantes, esas cosas con luces que siempre parecían a punto de pasarle por encima, las cosas orgánicas esas que salían del suelo (árboles, creía que los llamaban) y que no le dejaban ver lo que tenía delante, las Gemas de Cristal que allí vivían, los extraños fenómenos de agua cayendo que parecían suceder ocasionalmente y sin previo aviso…Era como si todo en aquel planeta existiera solo para irritarla. Al principio había sido interesante, incluso agradable, pero se estaban metiendo en su camino, y eso a ella no le gustaba nada. De buena gana lo barrería todo a cañonazos, pero por el momento la misión (y más concretamente la venganza) tenían prioridad. Además, cuando se enfadaba, las cosas tendían a llenarse de agujeros y a llamar demasiado la atención. Si quería encontrar a Jaspe y a esa pequeñaja verdosa, entonces tenía que pasar desapercibida. Una pelea de cuatro contra una no sonaba demasiado bien para Obsidiana, quien prefería retomar la lucha cuando la balanza estuviera algo más equilibrada.

Así pues, volvió a apartarse la cortina de pelo de los ojos y siguió avanzando, tratando de soportar lo mejor posible aquel extraño y húmedo fenómeno. Tenía un sitio en mente por el que bien merecía la pena empezar.

* * *

Varios días después:

Habían sido unos días bastante intensos. No solo Peridoto les había hablado finalmente del Clúster, sino que encima se habían trasladado al granero de la familia de Greg para así construir el taladro que los llevaría al lugar de descanso de la peligrosa bio-arma. Al principio la relación entre las Gemas y Peridoto había sido algo… tensa. El tiempo que Peridoto pasó atrincherada dentro del baño de Steven fue un tiempo algo complicado en el que la verdosa visitante no escatimó en insultos para referirse a sus captoras, las cuales no se hicieron una mejor impresión de ella precisamente. Así pues, cuando Perla y Peridoto chocaron por ver quién debía de ser la que condujera el proyecto del taladro, a Steven se le ocurrió que una competición amistosa podía hacer que se vieran más como rivales que como enemigas, y de ahí a amigas.

Claro está, no contaba con que se fueran a pelear a lomos de robots gigantes, pero por lo menos las cosas salieron bien al final, y eso es lo que importa.

Por tanto, tras resolver un poco sus diferencias (y descargar algo de tensión tras reconciliarse Peridoto con Amatista por un par de comentarios mal situados), las Gemas y Peridoto habían empezado a trabajar juntas en la construcción del taladro. Recoger piezas, llevárselas a Peridoto y Perla, seguir sus instrucciones y asistirlas en la construcción del taladro… Poco a poco, esa fue siendo su rutina del día a día, y pronto la presencia de Peridoto pasó a ser algo tan cotidiano como la tarea que estaban llevando a cabo. Tras unos días de trabajar sin descanso, Granate y las otras Gemas creyeron oportuno que Steven se tomara un pequeño descanso. A diferencia de ellas, él si necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando, además de comer y ver a su padre y los amigos.

Así pues, Steven se encontraba momentos más tarde caminando por Beach City, acompañado de Peridoto y Amatista. Aunque reacias, las Gemas habían accedido a la petición de Steven, que deseaba enseñarle un poco más la ciudad a su recién adquirida colaboradora. Por precaución (y porque se moría por un pedazo bien grasiento de pizza), Amatista había ido como apoyo de Steven, tanto para vigilar a Peridoto como por ser de las pocas que tenían una relación más o menos buena con ella.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien…-dijo Peridoto a Steven-. ¿Quieres decir…que tú no saliste de un agujero?

-No, ya te lo he dicho. Mi madre lo arregló para que pudiera nacer como los humanos, ya que no soy del todo Gema.

-Hmm… ¿y cómo nacen los humanos?-quiso saber Peridoto.

-Bueno, pues…-empezó a decir Steven, algo incomodo por alguna razón-…cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, ellos a veces tienen bebés…

-¿"Bebés"?-preguntó confundida Peridoto. Justo cuando se lo iba a explicar, Steven vio que por la otra acera paseaba una mujer con su bebé metido en el carrito, y se lo señaló.

-Eso, ¿ves? Eso es un bebé-dijo Steven, a lo que Peridoto puso su habitual expresión de curiosidad y suspicacia mientras lo examinaba de lejos.

-…parece un humano defectuoso-comentó ella, lo bastante alejada como para que la madre del niño no la oyera-. Tan pequeño y…tan rosado…

-No es defectuoso, P-le comentó Amatista, despreocupadamente-. Es solo que aun tiene que crecer. Los humanos son muy de hacer eso.

-Crecer…-dijo, murmurando para así-… ¿algo así como madurar? ¿Alcanzar su estado óptimo de desarrollo a través de procesos de adquisición de componentes y transformación?

-Ehm…¿sssi?-dijo Steven, inseguro respecto a qué se refería Peridoto.

-Pues sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué los humanos querrían madurar fuera de un ambiente protegido y controlado como la tierra? No tiene sentido, ni tampoco lógica. Si permanecieran en estado letárgico hasta alcanzar su pico de formación, serían más productivos y malgastarían menos energía y tiempo en su desarrollo.

-Ya bueno…Así somos los humanos, supongo-dijo Steven, sonriendo algo incomodo mientras rezaba mentalmente porque pudieran cambiar pronto de tema de conversación. Quería evitar a toda costa que Peridoto le preguntara más sobre la reproducción humana.

-¿Y cómo se hacen estos…"bebés"?

-¡Ey, mirad! Ya hemos llegado-dijo entonces Amatista, saliendo rápidamente al rescate de Steven. Llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros, los tres vieron que, efectivamente, habían llegado a su destino: el Pesca-Pizza, la pizzería de la familia Pizza junto a la playa.

-¿Qué es esta construcción?-preguntó Peridoto desconfiada, mirando reluctante el gigantesco letrero en forma de pizza del tejado. No asociaba esa imagen a nada que hubiera visto antes.

-Es una pizzería. Aquí hacen pizzas-explicó Steven a Peridoto, pero por la cara que puso estaba claro que seguía sin entender-. Es comida. Aquí hacen un tipo de comida llamada pizza.

-¿Comida? ¿Te refieres a esa especie de combustible orgánico tan horrendo que los humanos parecéis necesitar ingerir a diario?-dijo Peridoto, horrorizada ante la idea de tener que introducir en su propio cuerpo algo muerto e inerte para descomponerlo en sustancias que se asimilarían en sus células por todo su cuerpo. Y eso que ella ni siquiera tenía células…

-Eh, no esta tan mal. La pizza que hacen aquí es para morirse, ya verás-la animó Amatista, agarrándola de un brazo y tirando de ella al interior del establecimiento.

-¿"Para morirse"? ¿QUIERES DECIR QUE ME VA A MATAR?-preguntó Peridoto, escandalizada mientras se agarraba al marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, ante la reacción de Peridoto, Amatista y Steven solo pudieron reír y aclararle que era una expresión, que significaba que estaba muy buena y que seguramente le gustaría. Aunque reticente, Peridoto acabó por entrar en la pizzería.

El local, para variar, estaba bastante vacio. Lo normal era que, a esa hora, la mayoría de mesas estuvieran ocupadas por vecinos y turistas que hubieran ido a disfrutar de una buena porción de pizza, pero era como si aquel día en concreto el negocio estuviera de capa caída. Solo dos o tres clientes se encontraban ya con sus pizzas en las mesas, y en una de las más alejadas Steven vio como Nanefua parecía charlar con uno de los clientes animadamente, situado de espaldas a ellos. Así pues, Steven y las Gemas fueron directamente a la barra a pedir.

-Hola, Steven-le saludó Jenny, quien se encontraba tras la caja registradora-, Amatista-dijo, chocando el puño con la sonriente Gema, para luego centrar su atención en Peridoto, la cual se había medio escondido tras Steven-. Vaya, y a esta no la conozco. ¿Una nueva amiga, Steven?

-¿Amiga? ¿Quién querría ser amiga de estos tontos? Nuestra relación es estrictamente circunstancial y temporal, cuya duración solo se extenderá hasta que…-se apresuró a informarla Peridoto con su mejor tono formal, para ser rápidamente cortada por Steven.

-Sí, algo así, jeje. Esta es Peridoto-dijo, agarrando a Peridoto por los hombros y situándola ante él para que Jenny la viera. Al verse tan expuesta, Peridoto se quedó algo cortada por la situación, con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas (en su caso, más bien azuladas). Jenny, sonriendo, la saludó desde la barra.

-Pues un placer, Peridoto. Yo soy Jenny-la saludó-. Ey… ¿no eras tú la enana que andaban buscando Steven y los otros no hace mucho, la de la nave espacial en miniatura?

-Ah…bueno…

-En fin, parece que ya te encontraron. ¿Qué bien, no, Steven?-le dijo a su joven amigo, el cual respondió con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Sí…Oye, ¿y Kiki? Me extraña no verla en la cocina o la barra-comentó Steven, al percatarse de que solo Kofi parecía encontrarse en la cocina-. ¿Está de reparto?

-Nah, es su día libre. La abuela hizo que papa le diera un trabajo temporal a una amiga suya, y ahora tenemos Kiki y yo de un día libre extra a la semana-comentó Jenny-. Está bien porque así tengo más tiempo para mí, pero la verdad es que estos días con la nueva han sido un poco…raros.

-¿Raros?-preguntó Steven.

-Sí. Es como si no supiera nada de nada, y hemos tenido que estar bastante encima de ella hasta que por fin parece entender como van las cosas por aquí. Y ahora que lo pienso…-dijo, pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Steven.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿Te suena de algo una mujer alta con el pelo negro tapándole un ojo?-dijo Jenny, tapándose con la mano el lado derecho de la cara-. Se llama Obsidiana, o al menos así dice que se llama.

Steven y Amatista se quedaron mudos de asombro, con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les iban a salir de las orbitas. Peridoto, directamente, parecía que se iba a caer de espaldas en cualquier momento. ¿Qué si la conocían?

-¿Cómo…donde has…?-empezó a decir Steven. Jenny, al ver su reacción, sonrió.

-¡Ajá, sabía que la conocías! Ella también tiene esa pinta tan rara que tienen tus amigas, con esa especie de gema pegada a la espalda…-empezó a decir Jenny, solo para ser cortada cuando Steven y Amatista se abalanzaron sobre la barra.

-¿Sabes donde esta?-le preguntó urgentemente Amatista. Jenny, algo sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud, se limitó a asentir.

-Sí, está ahí mismo, en la mesa-dijo, señalando a un punto detrás de Steven y el resto-. Ya verás… ¡Eh, Obsidiana! Tienes visita.

Steven se quedó de piedra, al igual que sus compañeras. Poco a poco, casi a la vez, se dieron la vuelta para mirar a donde Jenny había señalado. Allí, en una de las mesas más alejadas, sentada justo enfrente de Nanefua, se encontraba Obsidiana, mirándolos con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

La alta Gema se encontraba sentada algo apretujada en su silla, con las piernas estiradas bajo la mesa aprovechando el espacio que las cortas piernas de Nanefua le habían dejado. En su mano se encontraba una porción de pizza, con su punta metida en la boca de la Gema, mientras el puente de queso que los unía se iba haciendo cada vez más holgado a medida que pasaban los segundos en silencio. Steven pudo ver, a través de la larga melena de la Gema, su cara descubierta al fin, ya que la única vez que habían coincidido llevaba una máscara. Su cara tenía el mismo color que sus manos, un gris tan pálido que destacaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de su ropa y pelo. Una nariz ligeramente puntiaguda ocupaba el centro de su cara, y justo encima y a su lado se podía ver el ojo izquierdo de Obsidiana, el único que quedaba a la vista. Lo que llamó la atención a Steven era que era de un color muy diferente al del resto de Gemas: su iris, completamente blanco, estaba rodeado por un ojo hecho de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Pasó un segundo, dos, tres…

-Nuada, ¿no vas a decirles nada?-dijo entonces Nanefua, que no entendía a que se debía aquel tenso silencio-. Es Steven. Os conocisteis aquel día, en la mansión. ¿Es que ya no te…?

Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana se metió el resto de la pizza en la boca, y se puso de pie. Tras llevarse las manos a la espalda, materializó sus dos trabucos, que rápidamente posicionó apuntando a Steven y a las otras Gemas. Estos, del mismo modo, materializaron sus armas, con Steven al frente con el escudo listo, Amatista con su látigo preparado, y Peridoto escondiéndose detrás de ambos.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamaron Steven y Amatista, preparándose para el ataque de la oscura Gema. Tras masticar la pizza de su boca, Obsidiana acabó de tragar.

-Vosotros…-dijo ella, con voz más clara ahora que no llevaba la máscara-…el humano con la gema de Rosa Cuarzo, y la rebelde Amatista. Y…-dijo, mirando por encima de los hombros de Steven y Amatista a Peridoto-…tú…

-¡S-SOY SU PRISIONERA!-se apresuró a decir Peridoto, parapetándose tras Amatista como si temiera que Obsidiana también fuera a dispararle a ella-. ¡Las Gemas de Cristal…me han hecho prisionera!

-¿Pero qué-…?-empezó a decir Steven, cuando una discreta patada por parte de Peridoto le hizo cambiar de idea-…Esto… ¡Sí, es nuestra prisionera!

-Hmm…-se limitó a decir Obsidiana, mirando suspicaz con su ojo al grupo de Gemas ante ella. No parecía que la noticia de la captura de Peridoto la alarmara más que ver que el día se había nublado ligeramente-… ¿y Jaspe? ¿Qué ha sido de la nave?

-¡Estrellamos vuestra nave!-dijo rápidamente Steven.

-¡Si, y tampoco te vamos a decir donde esta Jaspe, larguirucha!-añadió Amatista. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Obsidiana pareció mirar fríamente a Steven y Amatista, como si estuviera pensando en qué lugar dispararles para que resultara más doloroso.

-Muy bien. Os arrancaré la información antes de haceros pedazos a los dos, y luego me llevaré a esa Peridoto.- Obsidiana movió sus dedos hacia los gatillos, apretándolos cada vez más hasta que…

-¡Pedido listo! ¡Doble de queso con jamón, aceitunas y prácticamente de todo!-anunció Kofi desde la cocina, pasándole una pizza recién hecha a Jenny.

-¡Obsidiana, es la tuya! Deja de jugar con Steven y ven a recogerla-le dijo Jenny, como si no le diera mucha importancia al tenso enfrentamiento que apunto había estado de empezar delante de ella.

La llamada de Jenny distrajo a Steven, que le dedicó una rápida mirada por puro instinto. En seguida se recuperó, y volvió a mirar a Obsidiana, quien para entonces parecía haber experimentado dos cambios en el breve instante que apartó la mirada: ya no parecía apuntarles tan fijamente, y su ojo (el cual parecía que tuviera una pequeña estrellita blanca en el centro) parecía estar centrado ahora en la pizza que Jenny sostenía, más que en Steven y las otras. En seguida Obsidiana pareció recuperarse, y volvió a apuntar a Steven y Amatista, pero poco a poco se le fue la mirada de vuelta a la pizza, y vuelta a empezar. Su atención, notaron Steven y Amatista, parecía alternarse entre ellos y la pizza, como si le costara trabajo decidir en qué se quería centrar primero.

-Muy bien… ¡Ahora voy!-dijo a Jenny, mirando de pronto fijamente a Steven y las demás. Sin dejar de apuntarles, Obsidiana dio un paso hacia la barra, y Steven y Amatista, seguidos por Peridoto, dieron otro hacia la salida. Sin dejar de mirarse ni por un instante, Obsidiana y el grupo de Steven empezaron a cambiar de posición, paso a paso, y siempre pendientes de los gestos de los demás.

Tras dos minutos de tenso desplazamiento, Obsidiana finalmente llegó a la barra, donde Jenny ya la esperaba con su pizza. Junto a la puerta se encontraban las Gemas de Cristal, algo sorprendidas porque Obsidiana no les hubiera atacado todavía, y sin entender porque parecía obsesionarle tanto la pizza.

-Bien…Ahora, ni se os ocurra moveros-les dijo Obsidiana con tono calmado, como si intentara negociar con ellos alguna cosa-. Quietos…quietos…Quieeeee... ¡TOS!

En un instante, Obsidiana se dio la vuelta hacia la barra. Dejó sus trabucos en ella, le cogió la pizza a Jenny, agarró una porción, se comió la mitad de un mordisco, dejó la porción, cogió sus trabucos, tragó y volvió a apuntar hacia la puerta. Esta, en esos momentos, se encontraba todavía cerrándose tras haber sido abierta a todo correr. De Steven y las otras Gemas, no había ni rastro.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Obsidiana, frustrada porque sus enemigos se le hubieran escapado por tan poco. De la frustración, tiró sus trabucos al suelo, donde se desvanecieron en sendas nubes negras que pronto se dispersaron en el aire.

-¿Estás bien, Obsi?-le preguntó Jenny, algo preocupada por su extraño comportamiento. Si bien era algo rarita, era la primera vez desde que la conoció que la veía tan enfadada…bueno, o por lo menos enfadada de aquella manera.

-Si, más o menos…Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo me queda de la pausa para comer?-le preguntó Obsidiana, sin dejar de mirar el punto en el que habían desaparecido Steven y las Gemas. Jenny consultó su reloj.

-Unos 15 o 20 minutos-dijo. Luego, señaló la pizza medio empezada de Obsidiana-. ¿Te la vas a comer aquí?

-No, pónmela en una caja-dijo Obsidiana, recrudeciendo su mirada-. Me da que hoy voy a tener que comer fuera-comentó, su tono revelando los oscuros pensamientos que en ese momento poblaban la mente de la Gema, todos ellos enfocados en la tarea de encontrar y arrancarles la verdad a esas pequeñas Gemas a cañonazos, para luego aplastarlas con sus propias manos y así dar por concluida su misión. La cacería sería despiadada, y no daría cuartel a nada ni nadie que se interpusiera en su camina, ya fuera amigo o enemigo. Fría, peligrosa, y totalmente implacable. No pararía hasta dar con aquellos fugitivos…y destruirlos por completo.

-Oh, una idea estupenda. ¡Pásalo bien!-dijo Nanefua, completamente ajena a la oscura aura que parecía emanar de su amiga-. E intenta no quemarte con el Sol.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí, Steven y las Gemas corrían cuanto podían en dirección al templo.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido acercarse tanto sin que la viéramos?-preguntó Steven, siguiendo el acelerado ritmo de Amatista. A sus espaldas, Peridoto hacía cuanto podía por no quedarse atrás.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Lo único que tengo claro es que hay que ir a por Granate y Perla!-dijo Amatista, recorriendo con sus compañeros el arenoso espacio de la playa hasta el templo.

Mirando hacia atrás, Steven alcanzó a ver una espiral de humo negro que ascendió rápidamente desde donde debía de encontrarse la pizzería de donde habían salido. El humo se aglutinó en el aire, y Steven creyó apreciar entre las sombras la figura de alguien que parecía mirar por todas partes con una caja de pizza en la mano. Un único punto blanco apareció a la altura de la cara de aquella sombra, como si…

-¡Nos ha visto!-dijo de repente Steven, acelerando el paso-. ¡CORRED!

Subieron los tres los escalones de la casa de dos en dos, corriendo todo lo rápido que podían en dirección al portal. En circunstancias normales, no permitirían que Obsidiana se acercara tanto a su base, pero considerando que en esos momentos no eran capaces de vencerla, y que de todas maneras Obsidiana ya sabía que aquel lugar era su base, esconderlo o esconderse ellos allí no les hubiera servido de mucho, de manera que optaron por refugiarse en el granero, un lugar aún desconocido para Obsidiana donde con suerte encontrarían a una de sus compañeras.

A sus espaldas, la sombra de Obsidiana se les iba acercando por el aire como un cometa sombrío y tenebroso, abalanzándose sobre ellos como un oscuro halcón sobre su presa. Sin necesidad de darse la vuelta para confirmar que Obsidiana estaba ahí, los tres se metieron rápidamente en la casa, y corrieron hacía el portal sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta. Justo cuando el último de ellos, Peridoto, se subía a la pétrea plataforma, apareció a través de la pared Obsidiana, de nuevo en su modo incorpóreo. Al verla, Steven se quedó ligeramente paralizado por su aspecto, ya que a pesar de haberla visto ya con aquella transformación, no había tenido la desgracia de verla sin máscara como en aquellos momentos. Su rostro, antes pálido y gris, estaba completamente negro, tan oscuro como la máscara que lo cubría la vez anterior. Sus ojos, boca y nariz eran la excepción, semejantes a huecos que se hubieran desprendido de las sombras de su rostro como el cristal roto de una vitrina, revelando la blancura de debajo y dándole a su boca la impresión de estar formada por numerosos colmillos afilados y a sus ojos la de dos brillantes focos de bordes difuminados sin nada parecido a un iris en ellos, algo así como una tenebrosa calabaza de Halloween. Con un espeluznante chillido, la fantasmagórica figura de Obsidiana se abalanzó sobre ellos, con su larga y oscura garra estirada.

-¡STEVEN!-exclamó Peridoto, agarrándose a la camisa de este mientras apartaba la mirada para no ver el encontronazo con Obsidiana. Saliendo entonces de su estupor, Steven activó el portal. Una columna de luz los envolvió justo en el momento en que Obsidiana casi les coge, y pronto aparecieron de nuevo en el campo junto al granero, lejos del templo.

-Fiu…Ha ido por un pelo-dijo Peridoto una vez se hubo cercionado de que se encontraban a salvo. Amatista, en cambio, no entendía porque estaba tan tranquila.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Venga, tenemos que destruir el portal antes de que…!-empezó a decir, solo para ser cortada, esta vez, por Peridoto.

-No te molestes, no hace falta. Esa Gema tonta no puede seguirnos por el portal-dijo con tono calmado, y con el alivio plasmado en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Steven, quien hasta el momento había estado intentado respirar para recobrar el aliento.

-Quiero decir que ella…-La mirada de Peridoto pareció centrarse un momento en Steven, y de repente abrió los ojos con expresión de espanto en ella-. ¡Steven, TU CAMISETA!

Steven, sorprendido, miró hacia abajo, y vio qué era lo que había alarmado tanto a Peridoto. Se trataba de la garra de Obsidiana, agarrada firmemente a su ropa, y cercenada aproximadamente a 5 centímetros de la muñeca. Era tan ligera que Steven, hasta que no la había visto, no se había dado ni cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¡Quítatela, deprisa!-le gritó Peridoto, presa del pánico una vez más. Steven trató de agarrar aquella mano, pero por alguna razón no conseguía sujetarla. Era como intentar atrapar la niebla, ya que se le escurría por entre los dedos como el humo cada vez que intentaba cogerla.

-¡No puedo, no puedo!-replicó él, cada vez más nervioso por aquello y por los incesantes gritos de Peridoto.

-¡La camiseta! ¡Quítate la camiseta!-le gritó Amatista, tan alarmada como los otros dos y sin saber bien qué hacer. Rápidamente, Steven se quitó la camiseta y la tiró lejos de él como si estuviera en llamas.

Sorprendidos por lo sucedido, Steven y las Gemas contemplaron con creciente nerviosismo la inerte camiseta, como si les preocupara que en cualquier momento la mano fuera a empezar a moverse.

La mano, efectivamente, empezó a moverse. Como si de una araña se tratara, empezó a corretear haciendo eses por el campo impulsándose con los dedos, acercándose cada vez más con sus erráticos movimientos a Steven y los demás.

-¡Aaah, que viene!-exclamó Peridoto, posicionándose una vez más tras Steven. Amatista invocó su látigo e intentó golpear a aquella cosa, pero seguía siendo como intentar golpear una nube, y sus ataques no consiguieron hacer mella en aquel escalofriante y animado apéndice. Poco a poco, los dedos de Obsidiana llevaron a su mano cada vez más cerca de Steven, hasta que con un prodigioso salto intentó agarrársele otra vez al cuerpo.

Steven, por puro instinto, invocó su escudo, justo a tiempo para evitar que la mano le atrapara. Esta fue a chocar contra el escudo de Steven, arañando su superficie con sus garras mientras intentaba en vano acceder al otro lado.

-¡Líbrate de ella, líbrate de ella, LÍBRATE DE ELLA!-le gritó Peridoto, viendo con creciente terror como la espantosa garra seguía intentando alcanzarles. Finalmente, Steven consiguió golpear a la garra con su escudo, y la mandó a volar por el aire.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Amatista, al ver volar la garra de Obsidiana. Entonces, vio algo que ya no le hizo tanta gracia-…vale, eso ya no es tan genial…

Una segunda garra, idéntica a la que había salido volando, apareció de repente atravesando la tierra, y atrapó la garra antes de que esta pudiera tocar el suelo. Poco a poco, el fantasmagórico cuerpo de Obsidiana empezó a salir de la tierra como una aparición, colocándose la garra cercenada en su sitio como si nada. Una vez hubo atravesado por completo el suelo, volvió a su forma original, aterrizando con ambos pies ante Steven y los otros. El ojo de Obsidiana se centró en ellos con gran intensidad, y empezó a avanzar hacia ellos poco a poco.

-¡Steven, corre!-le gritó Amatista, lanzándose al combate transformada en una furiosa bola rodante que intentó llevarse por delante a Obsidiana. Esta, sin mucha preocupación, saltó a un lado para esquivar el ataque de Amatista y volvió a materializar sus armas, abriendo fuego rápidamente contra ella. Los disparos de Obsidiana trataron de dañar el cuerpo de Amatista, quien en su forma esférica consiguió resistir sin muchos daños el feroz ataque de su enemiga, y a continuación corrigió el rumbo y volvió a posicionarse en dirección a Obsidiana.

Steven contempló el rápido intercambio de ataques muerto de preocupación. No sabía si Amatista conseguiría vencerla ella sola, considerando que la otra vez no pudieron hacerlo ni entre ella y Perla. Decidido, dio un paso al frente con la firme intención de unirse a la pelea, cuando de repente dos pequeñas manos verdosas le agarraron del brazo y tiraron de él hacia el granero.

-¡Peridoto, suéltame! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Amatista!

-¡No hay tiempo!-le gritó Peridoto, corriendo espantada hacia la construcción de madera mientras tiraba de Steven-. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡No podemos vencerla nosotros tres solos!

-¡Yo pude vencerla la otra vez!-dijo Steven, librándose del agarre de Peridoto-. ¿Y qué es eso de que eres nuestra prisionera? ¿Por qué le has dicho esa mentira?

-¡Tuve que hacerlo! Tú no la conoces como yo-le dijo Peridoto, con una expresión de miedo tal que a Steven no le cupo la menor duda de que, en esos momentos, solo la presencia de Steven le impedía salir corriendo despavorida de allí-. Esa Gema no es como vosotros, ¡está loca de verdad! No tiene compasión, ni misericordia. Si descubre lo que intento, si juzga como acto de traición nuestro plan…-gimoteó Peridoto, agarrándose la cabeza presa del pánico-… ¡ME HARÁ PEDAZOS SIN DUDARLO UN INSTANTE!

-¿A qué viene este escándalo?-preguntó entonces Perla, saliendo del granero con unas gafas de soldador en la cara-. ¿Habéis vuelto ya de vuestro paseo? Y Steven, ¿por qué vas sin camiseta?

-¡Perla!-exclamó Steven, contento de verla como siempre, y aún más en una situación tan tensa como aquella.

-¡Perla, tienes que ayudarnos!-le gritó Peridoto, haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos-. ¡O-Obsidiana…Obsidiana esta aquí! ¡Nos ha encontrado!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo entonces Perla, quitándose las gafas y mirando a donde le señalaban Steven y Peridoto. A varios metros de ellos, en el prado de al lado, Amatista y Obsidiana seguían con su tenso combate, tan alejadas que el eco de sus ataques les llegaba atenuado-. ¿Pero como…? No, eso no importa ahora. Steven, vigila a Peridoto-le dijo ella con tono serio. Después, invocó de su frente su fiel lanza, mirando decidida a su enemiga en la lejanía-. Yo iré a ayudar a Amatista.

-Pero…-quiso decir Steven, pero Perla salió corriendo antes de que él pudiera acabar de decir su frase, dejándolo a solas en el granero con Peridoto.

-Bueno, menos mal, ¿no?-dijo Peridoto con tono de alivio-. Ahora esas dos podrán encargarse de Obsidiana mientras nosotros…-Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Steven ya había echado a correr tras Perla, dejándola sola a la puerta del granero-. ¡Eh, Steven! ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí!-se quejó ella, corriendo tras de él por alguna extraña razón que ni ella misma entendía. ¿Por qué estaba corriendo hacía allí, si era donde precisamente se encontraba Obsidiana? Todo era culpa de ese…Steven, que le traía la cabeza loca.

...

-¡TOMA ESTO!-exclamó Amatista, descargando una serie de rápidos latigazos a Obsidiana, que se limitó a esquivarlos saltando y haciendo piruetas en el aire mientras disparaba sus trabucos a Amatista. Esta, al ver los ataques, corrió a apartarse con algo menos de gracia que su contrincante, a pesar de lo cual no pudo evitar que varios de sus disparos la alcanzara y dañaran bastante. Aún así, podía seguir peleando.

-Te mueves bien…para ser una Gema terrícola-comentó Obsidiana, haciendo girar sus trabucos en sus manos y disparando un par de veces más a Amatista. Esta, tras cubrirse tras un árbol, lo rodeó con su látigo y lo arrancó de cuajo, haciéndolo girar sobre su cabeza.

-Lo dices como si fuera ¡algo malo!-comentó ella con una sonrisa, lanzando el árbol al cuerpo de Obsidiana. Esta, al ver venir el árbol, volvió a convertirse en un fantasma vaporeo, momento en el que el árbol la atravesó por el estomago y fue a estrellarse varios metros más atrás. Esto, además, provocó que Obsidiana soltara sus trabucos, de manera que al volverse de nuevo corpórea, tuviera que volver a sacárselos de la gema.

-¿Es que acaso no lo es?-dijo, mirando con cara de asco el prado de su alrededor, como si el verdoso paisaje la molestara-. Todo en este planeta es completamente insufrible. No entiendo porque los Diamantes dedicaron tantos esfuerzos por intentar conservarlo.- Obsidiana miró despectiva a Amatista, quien parecía bastante molesta ante semejantes insultos al que era su hogar-. Sinceramente, yo hubiera dejado que os desgastarais tranquilamente en este montón de rocas y fango, si tantas ganas teníais de quedaros. Aún así, también es cierto que no me hubiera quedado tranquila hasta haberos hecho pedazos a todas y cada una de vosotras con mis propias manos.- La afilada sonrisa de Obsidiana molestó bastante a Amatista, quien materializó un segundo látigo de su gema.

-¿Crees que te hubiera resultado tan sencillo librarte de nosotras?-le preguntó desafiante, mirando fijamente a su enemiga. Obsidiana, con aire altivo, resopló divertida.

-Con las otras Gemas de Cristal que destruí en la Guerra si lo fue. ¿Por qué tu ibas a ser diferente, "terrícola"?- El tono con el que dijo aquello acabó de sacar de quicio a Amatista, que llena de rabia lanzó una andanada de energía de sus látigos a Obsidiana, con la esperanza de borrarle esa insufrible expresión de superioridad de la cara. Sin embargo, el ataque no alcanzó a darla porque nuevamente se convirtió en fantasma, riéndose siniestramente con voz susurrante de Amatista al ver la cara que puso tras comprobar que su ataque no había surtido ningún efecto.

- **Pobre y patética** Gema de Cristal…-dijo Obsidiana, volviendo a su estado original y recobrando una voz más normal, en vez de la espeluznante voz que parecía poseer en su modo fantasma-. Tan llena de ira, tan deseosa de ganar…y sin embargo, tan débil y estúpida a la vez-dijo Obsidiana cruelmente, apuntando nuevamente a Amatista con sus armas y abriendo fuego despiadadamente contra ella. Cubriéndose la gema con los brazos, Amatista trató de resistir el fuego concentrado de Obsidiana, el cual la obligó a retroceder a medida que Obsidiana avanzaba.

Dañada como estaba, apenas fue consciente como uno de los trabucos de Obsidiana dejaba de disparar lo bastante como para que su dueña apuntara y disparara un único y preciso tiro, el cual la golpeó en la rodilla. Obligada a hincar dicha rodilla en el suelo, Amatista descuidó su defensa y Obsidiana aprovechó para, con el otro trabuco, dispararle en el hombro y abrir su guardia por completo. Sin perder un instante, juntó ambos cañones, y disparó un gigantesco tiro combinado que fue a dar a Amatista en la cara, mandándola de espaldas al suelo.

Amatista, malherida, trató de arrastrarse lejos de allí, pero con pocos pasos tranquilos Obsidiana llegó hasta donde estaba ella. Con el pie, la obligó a situarse boca arriba, y pisándola en el brazo la obligó a permanecer quieta, apuntando con deliberada parsimonia a la gema de su pecho.

-Te lo preguntaré una sola vez, y luego empezaré a desmembrar tu forma física pieza a pieza-le dijo Obsidiana-. ¿Dónde. Está. Jaspe?

-¿Crees en serio…que contestaré a nada de lo que me preguntes?-dijo Amatista, escupiendo cada palabra como si fueran cargadas con su rabia y desprecio hacia Obsidiana. Esta, lejos de ofenderse, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

-Ya sé que no lo ibas a hacer, pero tenía que probar. Ahora…-dijo, apuntando de nuevo a la gema de Amatista-, me pregunto si tus fragmentos también serán enanos como tu cuando te reviente, jajaja…-dijo, riéndose malévolamente mientras miraba a Amatista a la cara. Esta le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, hasta que sus ojos parecieron enfocarse, momentáneamente, en un punto situado a su espalda. Rápidamente volvieron a centrarse en Obsidiana, pero esta ya se había percatado de lo que pasaba.

-No funcionará una segunda vez…-dijo misteriosamente, y Amatista tuvo claro que no era a ella a quien se lo estaba diciendo.

Saltando a un lado, Obsidiana consiguió evitar justo a tiempo la puñalada de Perla, que silenciosamente se había colocado a su espalda y había intentado acabar con ella de un solo golpe. Sus trabucos abrieron fuego rápidamente sobre Perla mientras trataba de poner algo de distancia entre las dos, pero parecía que su enemiga no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Protegiéndose de los disparos con su lanza, Perla siguió avanzando rápidamente hacia Obsidiana, hasta que finalmente consiguió descargar un tajo en dirección a su cuerpo. Obsidiana, obligada a dejar de disparar ante la proximidad de Perla, utilizó los largos cañones de sus armas para parar el ataque, bloqueando a Perla y quedando ambas en un tenso enfrentamiento de fuerzas por ver quién obtendría la ventaja.

-Hola, Perla…-dijo tensa Obsidiana, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a su odiada enemiga-. ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Qué casualidad que te dejes caer por aquí…

-Obsidiana…-masculló Perla, mirando fijamente a la otra Gema con lo que únicamente podía ser llamado una mirada de puro odio-. ¿Es que no has causado ya bastante daño? ¿Qué razón tenias para volver?

-¡Oh, poca cosa!-dijo Obsidiana casualmente, como si apenas tuviera importancia-. Solo un par de asuntos pendientes como, ya sabes…-La mirada de Obsidiana cambio. La antes burlona expresión que había mantenido cuando había amenazado a Amatista y saludado a Perla había cambiado para pasar a mostrar un odio y rabia tan grandes que hacían empalidecer a la anterior mirada de odio de la Gema de Cristal-…, la venganza.

Al oir eso, Perla apretó los dientes y consiguió romper el choque de fuerzas lanzando un grito de guerra, acompañado por un tajo que Obsidiana consiguió esquivar saltando hacia atrás. A continuación, intentó dispara a Perla, pero esta empezó a esquivar sus ataques con sus propios movimientos acrobáticos, moviéndose por el campo como una bailarina mientras esquivaba por los pelos los furiosos ataques de Obsidiana. Acercándose a ella, Obsidiana se vio obligada a esquivar en varias ocasiones más cuando, de vez en cuando, Perla contraatacaba con su lanza e intentaba alcanzarla. Giraba, saltaba y se protegía con sus cañones con gran facilidad. A pesar de parecer preferir el combate a distancia, estaba claro que Obsidiana sabía defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que a pesar de los feroces y experimentados ataques de Perla, esta no conseguía tocar a su adversario.

Steven, mientras tanto, había corrido hacia Amatista para comprobar su estado, alegrándose al ver que su gema parecía estar intacta, y se posicionó con su escudo para protegerla de cualquier otro ataque. Peridoto, todavía aterrada por la presencia de Obsidiana, parecía aliviada al ver que Amatista ya no corría peligro, sujetándole la mano mientras le preguntaba una y otra vez como estaba.

-¡Llevo esperando este día…!-le oyeron decir Peridoto y Steven a Obsidiana, mientras veían como el tenso combate entre ella y Perla proseguía-¡…cada uno de estos últimos 5000 años!-Obsidiana abrió fuego rápidamente contra Perla, pero esta se limitó a generar varias holo-Perlas que se abalanzaron contra Obsidiana y recibieron la mayor parte del daño. A su vez, Perla respondió disparando varios rayos láseres a su enemiga, pero esta los esquivó dando muestras de gran agilidad, o directamente rechazándolos con sus propios disparos-. ¡El día en que podría hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste! ¡Por lo que ME hiciste!

-Destruiste a muchas de mis amigas… Causaste un gran dolor, y no te importó nada… ¡Tuviste lo que te merecías! ¡Nada más, y nada menos!-le increpó Perla. Algo en esa frase pareció enfadar a Obsidiana, porque de repente paró de atacar y parecía temblar de rabia en el sitio. Al alzar su mirada, Steven tuvo más que claro que Obsidiana intentaría acabar con Perla sin importar que.

-¿"Lo que merecía…"?-dijo, en voz baja-. ¿¡LO QUE MERECIA!? ¿Y qué merecías tu?-le gritó, abriendo fuego nuevamente contra Perla. Esta, rápidamente, empezó a parar y desviar los disparos con su lanza-. ¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo? ¿Acaso tú eras tan diferente de mí durante la guerra? ¡Todos en el Planeta Natal sabían de la aterradora Perla renegada de Rosa Cuarzo, la Perla que blandía su espada por el campo de batalla según la voluntad de la traidora!

-¡Eso no es así!-dijo Perla, desviando el último disparo-. Yo luché porque esa era mi decisión. Servía a Rosa porque esa era mi propia voluntad. ¡Yo era…!

-Sí, sí,… "Tú eras tu propia dueña", muchas veces lo dijiste-dijo Obsidiana con aire cansado, como si estuviera ya harta de oir siempre lo mismo-. ¿Y sabes qué? Cada vez que lo decías, no te imaginas la gracia que me hacía. Era tan…jajajaja-se rió cruelmente Obsidiana, dejando algo confusa a Perla y los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Venga ya…!-dijo Obsidiana despectivamente, encogiéndose significativamente de hombros con los trabucos colgando perezosamente de sus dedos como si tal cosa-. ¿Realmente te crees que eras libre? Solo porque Rosa Cuarzo no sujetara tu correa no significa que no tuvieras una en el cuello. Tú eras su Perla, su sirviente, y no eras diferente del resto de Perlas en el Planeta Natal, por mucho que intentes convencerte de lo contrario.

-No… ¡NO! ¡Eso que dices no es cierto! Rosa me liberó, nos liberó a todas… ¡Ella nunca…!

-Y eso es, precisamente, lo más divertido de todo-comentó alegremente Obsidiana, moviendo sus trabucos de aquí para allá-. Ella os "liberó", y vosotras inmediatamente os pusisteis a sus órdenes. Simplemente cambiasteis un ama por otra. Tú, yo, y todas las Gemas del universo…estamos destinadas a servir a alguien superior, y no importa lo mucho que pelees…-dijo Obsidiana, acercándose a Perla con una sonrisa en la cara-…, no importa lo mucho que intentes resistirte…-Perla, incapaz de reaccionar, solo se quedó allí, quieta, con la lanza en la mano mientras Obsidiana se le iba acercando cada vez más, su aura desprendiéndose de ella en forma de neblina negra que le daba la apariencia de una fantasmagórica aparición mientras revoloteaba como si sus piernas hubieran desaparecido hasta situarse a su espalda-…, no puedes luchar contra lo que eres-dijo, casi susurrándoselo en el oído. Perla no quería escuchar aquello, pero se encontró incapaz de escapar de las venenosas palabras que salían de la boca de Obsidiana-…y ya sabes lo que eres…Tan solo…una…sierva…-Obsidiana rió entre dientes a ver la cara de conmoción de Perla. Lo que había dicho despertaba en Perla viejas inseguridades que creía haber superado hacía ya mucho tiempo. El miedo de no haber conseguido nada, de haber luchado en una guerra inútilmente para descubrir luego que no era más libre que al principio. Todo aquello…para nada. ¿Y acaso podía ser que, en el fondo, Rosa si hubiera sido su dueña, en vez de su amiga? No, no quería ni pensar en ello. Rosa nunca le ordenó hacer nada que ella no quisiera hacer, pero…

-Vamos, tienes que admitir que tengo razón-volvió a decir Obsidiana, apoyándose despreocupadamente en el hombro de Perla como si tal cosa-. Rosa era tu dueña. Tú, eras su Perla. Y ahora que parece que no está…imagino que serán buenas noticias para ti-empezó a decir, buscando la alta figura de Rosa con la mirada-. Ahora por fin eres libre, supongo…Felicidades…

Perla se tensó. Había cosas que no se podían decir ni en broma.

-¡RAAAAGH!-gritó Perla, moviendo su lanza en un intento desesperado de acabar con Obsidiana. Esta se limitó a convertirse en fantasma y a volar a su alrededor, riendo cruelmente mientras los ataques furiosos de Perla le pasaban por el cuerpo sin dañarla, como complaciéndose en su dolor y furia.

- **¡Jajajajaja, si, esa es la Perla que recuerdo! Desesperada, llorosa y rematadamente estúpida e ilusa…** -dijo Obsidiana con su fantasmagórica voz, alejándose momentáneamente de ella y aterrizando en el suelo. Mientras Perla la miraba con llorosos ojos de puro dolor y odio, Obsidiana volvió a transformarse, deleitándose con su desdicha-. ¡Aaah, que bien sienta esto…! No te miento cuando digo que llevaba contado cada maldito día que me tuvisteis encerrada en aquella burbuja. Cada milenio, siglo, año, mes, semana y día; todos esperando por este momento. El momento en que podría acabar contigo y con las otras Gemas de Cristal, como Rosa Cuarzo y esa abominación a la que llamáis Granate…

-¿Me llamabas?-dijo una voz a espaldas de Obsidiana. Girándose, fue recibida por un gigantesco puño que impactó en su cara, mandándola a dar vueltas por los aires y provocando que se estrellara en la copa de un árbol cercano. La dueña del puño, Granate, miró satisfecha su trabajo.

-¡Granate!-exclamó Steven al ver a la alta y a veces taciturna Gema. Esta, sonriéndole, fue a ayudar a Perla, quien seguía algo alterada por las palabras de Obsidiana.

-Perla, ¿estás bien?-Perla asintió, aunque parecía aferrarse a su lanza un tanto más fuerte de lo habitual. Pronto, el sonido del caer de hojas llamó la atención de todos, y del árbol descendió Obsidiana, cayendo ágilmente al suelo y dedicando una mirada cargada de intenciones asesinas a Granate-. Perla, quédate con Steven y Peridoto. Yo me encargaré de Obsidiana.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora, Perla!-le dijo Granate, sin aceptar un no por respuesta. Enmudecida, Perla se limitó a asentir, y fue hacia Steven. Obsidiana la siguió con la mirada, sonriendo.

-Eso, Perla, haz lo que te dicen. Tú eres más de seguir órdenes que no de darlas, al fin y al cabo.- Perla pareció salir entonces de su trance, mirando furiosa a Obsidiana. Sin embargo, ni fue a por ella ni dijo nada. En su lugar, acabó por reunirse con Peridoto y Steven, mientras este trataba de curar a Amatista.

-Perla…-dijo preocupado Steven cuando esta se arrodilló a su lado, junto a Amatista. No parecía la alegre Perla de siempre. Sin embargo, esta se limitó a sonreír a Steven para no preocuparlo, aunque algo en su mirada la traicionaba.

-No pasa nada, Steven. Sé que lo que dice Obsidiana no es cierto. Tu madre nos quería a todos y nunca nos habría mentido.- No obstante, no pudo evitar dedicar otra mirada cargada de silenciosa furia a Obsidiana. Steven nunca antes había visto así a Perla, y le asustaba lo que pudiera llegar a hacer en ese estado.

-Genial…Ahora se me va a hacer tarde en el trabajo…-comentó Obsidiana, sacando de nuevo sus armas y apuntando a Granate con ellas. Esta sacó sus dos guanteletes y adoptó una postura de combate frente a Obsidiana.

-Te daré una única oportunidad: lárgate de este planeta, o…-le dijo Granate amenazadoramente, a lo cual Obsidiana se limitó a reírse.

-¿O qué? ¿Me volveréis a meter en una burbuja? ¿Me romperéis en mil pedazos?-preguntó Obsidiana, sonriendo burlona a Granate-. ¿O acaso volveréis a dejarme en manos de Perla, para que pueda volver a torturarme?

Steven se quedó confundido ante aquella última frase de Obsidiana. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de…"tortura"? A su lado, Perla parecía haberse quedado de piedra, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y los labios apretados.

-Perla…-alcanzó a decir Amatista, mirando preocupada a su enmudecida compañera-… ¿Qué…?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo Granate a Obsidiana, enfurecida por alguna razón-. Las Gemas de Cristal no actuamos así. ¡Nosotras no torturamos!

-¿Oh, en serio?-preguntó Obsidiana, su tono cruelmente salpicado por el sarcasmo mientras una mirada de ofensa e incredulidad se plasmaba en su rostro-. Y dime pues, fusión, si las Gemas de Cristal no "torturáis", ¿entonces como llamarías a lo que ella me…? Espera… ¿de verdad que no lo sabes?-preguntó entonces Obsidiana, genuinamente sorprendida. Su mirada fue de Granate a Steven y Amatista, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a Peridoto, y finalmente acabó en Perla, quien por su posición se encontraba en esos momentos dándole la espalda-. Pero entonces, ¿cómo…?-Entonces, Obsidiana pareció darse cuenta de algo. Poco a poco, empezó a sonreír ampliamente, tapándose la boca con uno de sus trabucos mientras parecía intentar contener su creciente risa-. No…No, no me lo creo… Es…Oh…jojo…jojojojo…jojojajaja… ¡jajajaja!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le preguntó molesta Granate, mientras veía como Obsidiana empezaba a carcajearse con tanta violencia que tuvo que cruzar sus trabucos sobre su vientre para poder agarrarse los costados, doblándose hacia adelante mientras se reía. Steven, desviando un momento la mirada, vio que el estado de Perla pareció empeorar con cada carcajada de Obsidiana.

-¡Jajajaja!...ojojo…jo…-siguió riendo Obsidiana, calmándose poco a poco mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita del ojo. Su atención parecía centrada exclusivamente en Perla, como si Granate no existiera para ella-. No…no se lo dijiste…-dijo con tono divertido, como si fuera una increíble revelación-. ¡No se lo dijiste! Oh, que Perla tan mala… ¿Es eso lo que hacen las Perlas que son libres? ¿Mentirle a todo el mundo, ocultarles cosas a los demás?

-¿De qué…de que está hablando?-preguntó Steven a Perla, quien se limitó a taparse la boca y a agarrarse el estomago como si de un momento a otro fuera a ponerse a vomitar. Pequeños temblores acompañaban su cuerpo, a medida que unas solitarias gotas de sudor, fruto de los nervios, empezaron a correrle por la frente

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le exigió Granate, avanzando hacia Obsidiana. Esta, más interesada en seguir riéndose, no hizo nada por defenderse cuando Granate la agarró por la camisa y la izó, amenazando de golpearla con el otro puño mientras la oscura Gema seguía riéndose de Perla-. ¡CONTESTAME!

-Si tantas ganas tienes de saberlo, fenómeno…-le dijo Obsidiana, escupiendo su insulto como si la presencia de Granate la asqueara-… ¿por qué no se lo preguntas mejor a ese monstruo al que llamáis Perla?-dijo malévolamente, señalando con su arma a la temblorosa Perla-. Y hazte un favor: cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de no darle la espalda. Quien sabe que te podría hacer si lo hicieras…aunque, considerando lo que eres, tal vez nos hiciera un favor y todo.

Las risas e insultos de Obsidiana acabaron de enfurecer a Granate, quien al final no pudo contenerse y descargó un poderoso puñetazo contra Obsidiana…que acabó recibiendo el árbol de detrás suyo. Obsidiana, aún riéndose, se había vuelto a convertir en fantasma y había escapado del agarre de Granate con facilidad, sobrevolando a ras del suelo el espacio entre ella y el grupo de Steven, donde volvió a la normalidad. Sonriendo con condescendencia, se posicionó junto a Perla, aún arrodillada y de espaldas a ella. Steven, al verla tan cerca, invocó su escudo por si intentaba atacarlos, pero no parecía que fuera ese el caso.

-¿Qué bueno que no les dijeras nada, no? Seguro que no estarían tan dispuestos a ser tus amigos si supieran la clase de Gema sádica y retorcida que eres en realidad-dijo Obsidiana a la conmocionada Perla-. ¿Creías que yo era mala por haber asesinado a tantas Gemas? Es posible, pero…-Obsidiana se encogió de hombros, y tras invocar un único trabuco lo apuntó a la cabeza de Perla-…lo que tú me hiciste no tiene nombre. No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto te odio, Perla.

Steven, al ver el arma de Obsidiana, trató de saltar enfrente de Perla para protegerla del peligro, pero curiosamente alguien inesperado se le adelantó.

-¡NO, ESPERA!-gritó Peridoto, posicionándose entre Perla y Obsidiana. Esta, al ver que su arma ahora apuntaba a la gema de Peridoto, puso cara de extrañeza.

-¿Se puede saber que haces tú ahora? Apártate.

-¡No, tú no lo entiendes! Ellas…

-Te capturaron, lo sé. Ya lloriquearas luego al respecto cuando…

-¡Ellas no!...no…me hicieron prisionera-confesó Peridoto, frotándose la nuca. Obsidiana, arqueando una ceja, agarró a Peridoto por el cuello con la mano libre y la levantó en alto. Granate y Steven hicieron el intento de ir a por Obsidiana, pero esta les apuntó con el trabuco y los detuvo en el acto.

-Explícate.

-Ellas y yo…-empezó a decir Peridoto, agarrándose a la mano de Obsidiana para evitar que esta la estrangulara-…hemos establecido…una colaboración temporal…para detener el Clúster.

-¿Detenerlo?-preguntó Obsidiana, centrando su mirada en la agitada Peridoto, quien parecía temblar de miedo ante la intensa mirada de su compañera-. ¿Es que planeas traicionar al Planeta Natal? ¿Aliarte con las Gemas de Cristal?

-¡No es una traición!-se apresuró a decir Peridoto, viendo peligrar su gema por momentos-. El Clúster…se activará pronto, y destruirá este planeta con nosotras en él. No es posible contactar con Diamante Amarillo, la nave está destruida, y el portal también. Si queremos sobrevivir…hay que destruir el Clúster antes de que madure del todo.

Obsidiana, sujetando todavía a Peridoto en alto, se tomó unos instantes para reflexionar al respecto. Steven, mientras tanto, había contemplado la escena espantado y preocupado por el destino de Peridoto, quien seguía pataleando aterrada en el agarre de hierro de Obsidiana. Tras poner cara de estar pensando en algo largo y tendido, Obsidiana volvió a centrar su atención en su prisionera.

-Ese no es nuestro cometido. No es tu trabajo-dijo Obsidiana, amenazadora-. Hasta ahora, nada de lo que me has dicho me convence de que sea lo que sea que te traigas entre manos no sea una traición a los Diamantes y a las Gemas del Planeta Natal. Debería romperte ahora mismo, sin necesidad de ningún juicio-dijo amenazadora Obsidiana, apuntando a Peridoto con su arma a la cara.

-¡Yip!-gimió Peridoto, aterrada ante la idea de perecer a manos de Obsidiana. Así pues, fue para ella una sorpresa cuando, de repente, se encontró cayendo de culo al suelo. Obsidiana, tras soltarla, la miró fríamente desde las alturas.

-Sin embargo…también es cierto que no deseo desaparecer, y mucho menos en un planetucho como este. Muy bien, si crees poder parar el Clúster, entonces esto es lo que haremos…-dijo, acuclillándose frente a Peridoto. A pesar de ello, seguía siendo más alta que la verdosa gema-. Voy a dejar que sigas con lo que sea que trames con las Gemas de Cristal, y cuando lo hayáis conseguido, volveré a por ti. No te romperé, ni aquí ni en ese momento, pero ten por seguro que Diamante Amarillo sabrá lo que has hecho. ¿Está claro?-Peridoto simplemente asintió. En su fuero interno, ya se daba por muerta. Si el Clúster no la mataba, y Obsidiana cumplía su promesa de no matarla en la Tierra, entonces le iba a costar horrores que los Diamantes no la juzgaran culpable de traición cuando (o más bien si) conseguían volver al Planeta Natal. Al menos, por el momento, iba a conservar la vida, y prefería que la cosa siguiera así.

-En…entendido…Óni…-La mirada de Obsidiana le indicó a Peridoto que más le valía no acabar la palabra-… ¡Obsidiana, Obsidiana!-se apresuró a decir Peridoto, apartándose de la Gema antes de que esta pudiera hacer algo contra ella. Resoplando, Obsidiana se puso en pie.

-Bien, parece que hemos llegado a un acuerdo-dijo a Granate, acercándose a ella sin miedo a pesar de que la Gema de Cristal siguiera con sus armas invocadas-. Tregua…por ahora. A no ser, claro está, que prefieras que resolvamos esto aquí y ahora-dijo tentativamente a Granate a un palmo de su cara, como invitándola a que intentara pegarla. Tras unos tensos segundos, Granate hizo desaparecer sus armas, mirando inexpresiva a Obsidiana.

-Tregua…por ahora.

-¡Bien, decidido pues! Yo me iré yendo, que si no no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo. Supongo que ya nos veremos por ahí. En cuanto a ti…-dijo, señalando a Peridoto, quien rápidamente se arrastró de vuelta tras Steven-…, a ti te veré cuando todo esto termine. Ahora, antes de irme, no quisiera hacerlo sin antes hacer algo que llevo esperando bastante tiempo poder hacer.

Obsidiana fue rápidamente hasta Perla, y se acuclilló a su lado. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, la hizo girarse, y que la mirara a la cara. Perla estaba demacrada, con una expresión de preocupación tal que parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar. Steven y Granate hicieron el gesto de ir en su ayuda, pero Obsidiana les detuvo con un gesto, como si pretendiera decir que se calmaran. Sonriéndole como si tal cosa, Obsidiana le puso una mano en cada hombro.

-Tú y yo…tenemos una conversación pendiente cuando termine esto de salvar este planeta. Por lo pronto…-dijo, acariciándole una mejilla amorosamente-…aquí tienes un adelanto.

Repentinamente, Obsidiana agarró a Perla de la cabeza, y la sacudió un tremendo cabezazo en al frente, resquebrajando ligeramente la gema de Perla. Esta cayó aparatosamente a un lado cuando Obsidiana la soltó, temblando mientras se tocaba espantada la gema de la frente, su expresión de puro horror al ver como sus manos parecían difuminarse y volverse ligeramente transparentes, viendo a través de ella la expresión asustada de Steven. Obsidiana, riéndose, se separó de ella justo cuando Granate, con sus guanteletes nuevamente invocados, trató de atraparla con una expresión de furia en el rostro como pocos antes había visto Steven en la cara de su amiga.

-¡Espero de veras que tengáis éxito! Si no, volver para mataros a todos sería inútil, y no quiero quedarme sin ese gustazo ¡Nos vemos pronto…!-dijo Obsidiana mientras su cuerpo se envolvía de su característica neblina negra. Cuando esta fue la suficiente como para no discernir la mayor parte de su cuerpo, salió volando hacia arriba como un misil, dibujando filigranas en el aire mientras volaba rápidamente de vuelta a la ciudad.

Steven no perdió el tiempo. En cuanto Perla cayó al suelo, corrió a su lado de inmediato, y le apartó las manos para ver el daño ocasionado a la gema. Presentaba una irregular marca en el centro, y estaba claro que estaba afectando a la estabilidad de la forma de Perla, pero no parecía que su vida fuera a peligrar a efecto inmediato. Así pues, Steven aplicó una buena cantidad de saliva sobre la gema de Perla, y pronto el daño fue reparado.

Poco a poco, Perla se puso nuevamente de pie.

-¡Perla! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estas…?-empezó a decir Steven, pero Perla se limitó a caminar lejos de allí con paso apresurado, cada vez más rápido hasta que pronto empezó a correr. Amatista hizo el intento de ir tras ella, pero Granate la detuvo. Así pues, Steven y las otras Gemas simplemente se quedaron mirando como Perla corría de regreso al granero, abrazándose el cuerpo como si algo muy malo la preocupara.

-Pero bueno… ¿se puede saber qué acaba de pasar aquí?-preguntó Peridoto, aparentemente más aguerrida ahora que Obsidiana no estaba cerca.

-Eso es justo lo que todos querríamos saber-dijo Granate, mirando pensativa a Perla desde la lejanía. Esta, al llegar a la puerta del granero, se giró un momento hacia el grupo de Steven y las otras Gemas antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer en el interior de la construcción de madera.

Estaba llorando.

* * *

 **Wow…**

 **¿Sabes cuando crees que algo, en tu cabeza, suena genial, pero luego lo dices en voz alta y te das cuenta de que el efecto es todo lo contrario? Bien, pues esa es mi impresión personal de este capítulo. No sé lo que opinareis, pero hay cosas de este capítulo que no me acaban de gustar. Espero poder detectarlas y cambiarlas pronto.**

 **Por lo demás, espero que os esté gustando la historia hasta el momento. Si tenéis alguna opinión respecto a cómo mejorar, os invito y animo a que me las hagáis llegar.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como siempre, situación temporal. "El Cumpleaños de Steven" ya pasó. Ahora, nos encaminamos con paso decidido a "Pudo haber sido grandioso", pero aún no hemos llegado. Para que os vayáis situando.**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Qué fue lo que sucedió

¿Sabes cuando crees que las cosas empiezan a ir bien tras superar un bache, pero de golpe y porrazo te caes en otro bache tan profundo que casi parece un pozo? Bien, pues más o menos esa era la situación que Steven sentía que había en el granero tras la visita de Obsidiana.

Perla había estado desaparecida varios días después de aquello, habiendo saltado al teletransportador y marchándose a algún lugar de la Tierra sin previo aviso. No tardó demasiado en volver, sonriendo y asegurando a todos que estaba mejor, pero cada vez que creía que nadie la miraba Steven veía como parecía suspirar pensativa, mirando con aire triste a las musarañas. Alguna vez Steven la sorprendió mirando en dirección a la ciudad, como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien. Ni siquiera se planteó preguntarle: sabía bien que Perla no se lo diría a no ser que no le dejara otra opción, y dada la situación, Steven no tenía prisa alguna en meter en semejante apuro a Perla.

La construcción del taladro avanzaba cada vez más. La estructura básica ya estaba, y poco a poco empezaron a trabajar en detalles tales como su maniobrabilidad, su resistencia al calor, o algo tan básico como los cinturones de seguridad. Peridoto parecía haberse acabado de aclimatar a la vida en la Tierra, y ya no parecía quejarse tanto por cada pequeña cosa que sucedía. De hecho, Steven notó que en varias ocasiones las Gemas iban y charlaban con ella sobre el taladro o casi cualquier cosa, y poco a poco Peridoto parecía que empezaba a encajar más en el grupo. Hablaba, reía, e incluso parecía escuchar de reojo las canciones de Steven. Era algo bueno, una buena noticia con la que compensar el violento encontronazo con la Gema que, en esos momentos, campaba a sus anchas por Beach City.

Hasta el momento, Obsidiana parecía respetar la tregua impuesta entre ella y las Gemas de Cristal. No se acercó al granero, no hizo destrozo alguno, y en general parecía interesarse únicamente en sus propios asuntos. Steven a menudo la veía trabajar en la pizzería de Kofi al pasar por delante, repartiendo pizzas o atendiendo el mostrador. Al parecer, según le habían dicho Kiki y Jenny, Obsidiana había sido contratada por recomendación de Nanefua el mismo día que apareció en la pizzería con aquel anticuado cupón, poniendo cara de estar "flipándolo en colores" (según le dijo Jenny) en cuanto le dio un mordisco a la pizza y preguntando que qué era aquello, y como podía conseguir más. Así pues, su padre la había puesto a trabajar bajo la promesa de proporcionarle una pizza a su elección para comer a modo de pago, oferta que Obsidiana aceptó sin hacer preguntas ni necesidad de pensar nada más. Si bien era algo extraño ver a una Gema del Planeta Natal vestida con el delantal de la pizzería, esto daba esperanzas a Steven de que en un futuro, tal vez, consiguieran que la Gema desistiera de su deseo de acabar con las Gemas de Cristal, se acostumbrara a vivir en la Tierra, y se convirtiera en uno de ellos.

Por lo menos, así era como esperaba Steven que fuera a suceder todo.

Claro estaba, esa noticia no haría ninguna gracia a Granate y Perla. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que Perla le había hecho, ni como había sido la relación de Obsidiana con las Gemas durante la guerra, pero por lo que había podido entender la Gema negra había sido una peligrosa enemiga responsable de romper un gran número de Gemas de Cristal en el pasado. Steven dudaba, por este motivo, de si conseguiría que Obsidiana se pasara a su bando; pero quería creer que todos tienen, en la vida, la oportunidad de redimirse.

Sin embargo, antes, necesitaba algunas respuestas.

Un día, Steven empezó a buscar a Peridoto por el granero. No la encontró junto al taladro, como esperaba, sino que la pilló trasteando con gran curiosidad entre los numeroso baúles que allí se encontraban, examinando con ojo analítico los objetos más cotidianos, como aparatos viejos, latas vacías, e incluso un patito de goma que provocó la fascinación absoluta de la verdosa Gema.

-Ehm, ¿Peridoto?-dijo Steven, tratando de hacer notar su presencia delicadamente. Esto no impidió que Peridoto soltara un respingo e intentara esconder el patito tras su espalda.

-¡Eh, ¿qué, qué pasa?! ¿Qué quieres ahora?-preguntó alarmada, como si le diera vergüenza que la hubieran visto jugando con aquella cosa tan rara de color amarillo.

-Bueno…me preguntaba si, ya que eres del Planeta Natal, podrías decirme más cosas sobre Obsidiana-explicó Steven.

-¿De Obsidiana? ¿Esa Gema psicótica? ¿Para qué quieres saber más sobre ella?-preguntó Peridoto desconfiada, como si se mostrara suspicaz por la pregunta del joven.

-Verás…Estoy intentando descubrir qué fue lo que pasó para que Obsidiana y Perla se lleven tan mal. Creo que si hablaran las cosas…podrían llegar a llevarse bien.

Peridoto, al oir aquello, se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Obsidiana…"llevarse bien" con alguien? ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA!

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia?-quiso saber Steven, molesto porque Peridoto se estuviera riendo de él.

-Ay, Steven… Como se nota que no sabes absolutamente NADA de Obsidiana…-dijo, palmeándole en el hombro-. Pero no te preocupes. Por suerte, me tienes a mí, quien te dará una clase rápida de historia para que te pongas al día.

Steven y Peridoto salieron del granero, y se sentaron en la colina para observar la ciudad y el mar de fondo. Una suave brisa mecía los tallos de hierba en el suelo, y el Sol a veces descansaba cuando alguna nube solitaria se interponía en su camino, proyectando una agradable sombra fresca en el prado.

-Muy bien, ¿por dónde quieres que empiece?-preguntó Peridoto a Steven. A diferencia de su carácter receloso y algo arisco de siempre (aunque poco a poco había empezado a cambiar), Peridoto parecía visiblemente complacida con que Steven hubiera ido en su busca para obtener respuestas. Este se lo pensó durante un rato antes de preguntar.

-Pues… ¿Qué tal por el principio? ¿Dónde fue hecha Obsidiana?

-Hmm…-murmuró Peridoto, como si estuviera intentando hacer memoria-. Por lo que se, las primeras Obsidianas se formaron aproximadamente hace unos 6200 años, en el planeta colonia XV-513. Dicho planeta quedaba bajo la jurisdicción de Diamante Azul, y así permaneció hasta su clausura.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, simplemente dejaron de hacer Gemas allí. Al parecer, la Peridoto encargada de la Guardería del planeta determinó erróneamente las coordenadas para la inyección de Gemas, y el planeta quedó inservible tras las primeras generaciones de Ónices.

-¿Ónices?-preguntó extrañado Steven. De golpe y porrazo, Peridoto se tensó, como si hubiera dicho algo que no pretendía decir. A juzgar por su expresión, Steven se imaginó que probablemente ese era el caso.

-Ehmmm…, quería decir… ¡Obsidianas! Sí, eso…Obsidianas…-se apresuró a decir Peridoto, desviando la mirada. Steven sabía que había a lo que Peridoto no le estaba contando.

-Peridoto…-dijo Steven, obligando a que Peridoto lo volviera a mirar a pesar de los nervios-. ¿Qué has querido decir con lo de "Ónices"?

Peridoto, tras mirar a su alrededor como si pretendiera cerciorarse de que nadie más estaba escuchando, se acercó a Steven con aire confidencial.

-Verás, en realidad el plan era que en esa colonia se crearan Ónices, las miembros principales del cuerpo de seguridad de Diamante Azul. Sin embargo, como ya te he dicho, la Peridoto encargada se equivocó en sus cálculos (algo bastante chapucero, si se me permite el apunte), y la cosa no acabó de salir bien.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó interesado Steven. No era lo que esperaba aprender de Obsidiana, pero la verdad era que esa información podía ser bastante importante.

-Según los informes, la primera generación de Ónices salió de la tierra sin ningún problema, de manera que nadie sospechó que algo malo estaba sucediendo hasta que se intentó extraer una segunda generación de Gemas. Cuando las Gemas recién nacidas salieron de la tierra, pronto se entendió que algo había ido terriblemente mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Los materiales necesarios para la formación de Ónices representaban tan solo la superficie del planeta colonia. Una vez se acabaron, los extractores implantaron las Gemas en la corteza del planeta sin que estas dispusieran de los suficientes materiales como para acabar de formarse por completo. Así pues, las que surgieron a continuación salieron hechas a medias con otros materiales…mezclados, por así decirlo-trató de explicarle Peridoto-. El resultado fue que, cuando la segunda generación salió de la tierra, tenían un aspecto muy diferente al de sus predecesoras.

-Define diferente-quiso decir Steven.

-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas el aspecto que tiene Obsidiana?-le preguntó Peridoto, dibujando una vaga silueta similar a la de Obsidiana en el suelo con el dedo. Steven asintió-. Pues bien, una Ónice bien formada no se le parece en nada-explicó, dibujando el aspecto que decía que tenían las Ónices en el Planeta Natal-. Miden casi cuatro metros de alto, con dos metros de ancho entre sus hombros, y su piel es de una tonalidad negra intensa. Valerosas, aguerridas, y fuertes como pocas, forman el cuerpo privado de seguridad de Diamante Azul.

Steven hizo la comparativa con los dos dibujos que había hecho Peridoto. No era la obra de arte más exacta del mundo, pero si esa aproximación era verídica, entonces las Ónices eran más altas y anchas de hombros que la propia Jaspe, la Gema no fusionada más grande que Steven hubiera visto jamás. Definitivamente no se parecían en nada a Obsidiana, mucho más delgada y bajita que ellas.

-Entonces… ¿Estás diciendo que…?

-Mira, yo no estoy diciendo nada, porque…-Peridoto tragó saliva-…si Obsidiana se entera de que he dicho que, en realidad, ella es una Gema hecha a medias…Brrrr, no quiero ni pensar en lo que me haría…-murmuró Peridoto, aterrada ante la idea de que la tenebrosa Obsidiana pudiera haberla oído.

Steven meditó respecto a esta nueva información que había descubierto. ¿Una Gema del Planeta Natal hecha a medias? Es decir, ¿que era defectuosa? Por lo que Steven sabía del Planeta Natal, la perfección lo era todo, de manera que le sorprendía saber no solo que Obsidiana, una Gema defectuosa, había sido aceptada en las filas de su ejército, sino que había conseguido alcanzar semejante reputación dentro de la sociedad del Planeta Natal. Uno pensaría que no temerían a una simple "Gema defectuosa", dado el carácter de las visitantes que habían ido teniendo a lo largo del tiempo y su predisposición a despreciar cualquier cosa que no fuera perfecta o tal y como lo habían determinado los Diamantes, pero al parecer Obsidiana se había granjeado una reputación terrible entre sus enemigos, e incluso entre sus propios aliados si Steven podía tomar el miedo que Peridoto le tenía como modelo de referencia.

-Entonces… ¿hay muchas más Obsidianas en el Planeta Natal?-preguntó Steven.

-No. En vista del fracaso sucedido en la colonia, la Peridoto responsable fue reciclada y todas las Obsianas que nacieron fueron catalogadas como errores y condenadas a su pronta destrucción. No sería hasta el inicio de la rebelión que se les encontraría un uso.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Steven, algo asustado al comprobar una vez más lo implacables que podían ser las Gemas del Planeta Natal, condenando a su propio pueblo por el simple hecho de haber nacido diferentes.

-Sí. Puede que las Obsidianas no contaran con la fuerza ni dureza de las Ónices, pero aún así fueron enviadas a las primeras líneas ofensivas. Un movimiento poco acertado, ya que la gran mayoría acabaron destruidas a los pocos años del inicio de los enfrentamientos.

-Pero… ¿Entonces por qué lo hicieron? ¿Por qué las hicieron pelear si sabían que no podían?-preguntó apenado Steven. Peridoto se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, supongo que por eso mismo lo hicieron. Una estrategia un tanto arriesgada, pero efectiva: sacrificar a las más débiles para debilitar las filas enemigas y facilitarle el paso al resto de tropas más capacitadas.

La normalidad con la que Peridoto justificó aquello asustó un poco a Steven. No podía acabar de imaginarse cómo debía de trabajar la mente de los Diamantes para juzgar que el sacrificio de un montón de Gemas de su planeta, independientemente de cómo estuvieran hechas, estaba justificado. Que su madre y sus aliadas hubieran participado, inconscientemente o no, de aquella masacre lo hacía todavía peor.

-Eso…es horrible.

-Es estrategia, Steven. En tiempos de guerra hay que hacer sacrificios, y cuanto menos se pierda en ellos, mejor-comentó tranquilamente Peridoto, dando por zanjado el asunto-. Ahora, ¿qué más quieres saber?

-Espera…si la gran mayoría acabaron destruidas durante la Rebelión… ¿Cómo es que Obsidiana se salvó? ¿Y cómo es que se convirtió en asesina? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Perla y ella, que fue tan terrible?

-Eso…no lo sé-admitió Peridoto, pensando al respecto-. Me temo que mis datos son insuficientes para responder a esas preguntas. Las únicas que se me ocurre que pueden tener esas respuestas son Diamante Azul o la propia Obsidiana, pero… ¡habría que estar loco para ir a preguntarle nada a alguna de ellas!-dijo riéndose Peridoto, como si la mera idea de ir y preguntarle algo a tan peligrosas Gemas pudiera llegar a ser posible.

-¡Ey, que gran idea! Se lo preguntaré a Obsidiana-comentó sonriente Steven, para luego salir corriendo hacia el teletransportador. Peridoto, sorprendida porque realmente se lo estuviera planteando, tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

-¡Nononono, espera!-trató de decir, demasiado tarde. Steven desapareció en un haz de luz, dejando allí sola a una petrificada y boquiabierta Peridoto-. Oh, mis estrellas… Las Gemas de Cristal me van a fragmentar por esto…

* * *

Más tarde, en otro lugar:

Steven abrió la puerta de la pizzería del puerto. Tal y como se esperaba, Obsidiana se encontraba situada tras la barra, vestida con el delantal típico de los trabajadores de la tienda y mirando con ojos carentes de interés a las musarañas. Cuando Steven entró en la pizzería y ella le vio, su expresión cambio de interés a molestia, como si en vez de un niño el que hubiera entrado en la tienda fuera alguna clase de insecto chillón.

-Gema de Cristal, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí?-preguntó molesta Obsidiana, mirando con creciente fastidio como Steven se le acercaba y se apoyaba en la barra.

-No, no, Obsidiana. Así no se recibe a un cliente-la riñó levemente Nanefua, revelando que también ella se encontraba tras la barra-. Lo que has de decir es "Hola, buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirle?".

-Hmpf, sigo sin entender para qué tengo que preguntar eso. Si han entrado aquí, es que quieren que les sirvan una pizza. ¿Acaso no es obvio?

-Aún así, no cuesta nada ser educados-respondió Nanefua con una sonrisa. La mirada de molestia de Obsidiana sobre Steven se intensificó, pero parecía que Obsidiana al final iba a ceder.

-Esta bien…Buenos días, Gema de Cristal. ¿En qué puedo servirte?-preguntó sin demasiadas ganas.

-Y llámale por su nombre. Ya le conoces, no finjas que no es así.- Obsidiana suspiró.

-… ¿En qué puedo servirte, Gema de Cristal Steven Rosa Cuarzo?-preguntó una vez más Obsidiana, apoyándose en la barra y con su cabeza descansando en una mano. No parecía demasiado interesada en lo que Steven le pudiera pedir.

-Ehm…Solo Steven ya está bien, gracias-se apresuró a decir Steven ante la curiosa forma que tenía Obsidiana de llamarlo-. La verdad, no había venido a comer, si no a…

-Pues si no has venido a comer, ya te estás largando. Molestas-le cortó Obsidiana, mirando fijamente a Steven. Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera hablar, Jenny salió de la cocina con una pizza recién hecha en las manos.

-Obsidiana, es la hora de comer. Aquí tienes tu paga.- La mirada de la Gema cambió de repente al ver la pizza. Se levantó del mostrador como accionada por resorte, mirando con ojos muy atentos y golosos la humeante pizza que Jenny sostenía en sus manos. Sus pálidas manos le arrebataron la pizza y, desdibujándose en una filigrana vaporosa de sombras, Obsidiana voló por encima de la barra y el resto del local hasta una de las mesas del fondo, donde se posiciono con la pizza en la mesa mientras se relamía y frotaba las manos.-. Vaya…sí que le gusta la pizza, si…

Obsidiana miraba sonriente la pizza que tenía ante ella. Justo como a ella le gustaba: con todo. Anchoa, peperoni, aceitunas, champiñones, queso de todos los tipos, piña, jamón, maíz,… No tenía ni idea de qué eran la mayoría de ingredientes que formaban aquella pizza, pero poco le importaba mientras estuvieran deliciosos. Era una obra de arte en sí misma. El jefe del local, Kofi, se había quedado a cuadros la primera vez que se la había pedido, pero considerando que le pagaban con pizzas de esas en vez de dinero, no le iba de un par de ingredientes de más y el negocio iba bien. Obsidiana se había enamorado de aquel alimento terrestre en el mismo instante en que Nanefua le había obsequiado con aquella porción recién hecha de pizza con anchoas. Su sabor, su calidez, la textura del queso, su sabor, la sensación de tener algo en la boca y masticarlo, el cambio en los sabores,… el sabor… No se cansaba nunca de aquello. Vale que luego su cuerpo hiciera ruidos extraños y se moviera contra su voluntad (sin contar el curioso y algo molesto ritual posterior de ir al baño), pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por disfrutar de semejante delicia… o por poder disfrutar de algo en general.

Así pues, Obsidiana cogió una porción de la pizza, se la llevó a la boca…y vio que la molesta y diminuta Gema de Cristal que gustaba de hacerse llamar Steven había ido a sentarse justo delante de ella, mirándola comer con sus brillantes y enormes ojos oscuros, y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que, por alguna razón, la sacaba de quicio.

-…-dijo Obsidiana, dejando la pizza en el plato y mirando fijamente a Steven.

-…-dijo Steven, sonriendo a Obsidiana en un intento de demostrarle que había ido en son de paz, y que no había nada que temer.

-…no sé porque estás sonriendo, pero me molesta. Lárgate.

-Venga, no seas así. ¡Convierte ese ceño fruncido en una sonrisa!

-¿Quieres…quieres que me transforme? ¿Qué haga aparecer otra boca en mi frente?-preguntó extrañada Obsidiana, tratando de imaginárselo. Ver a Steven con dos sonrisas en el rostro no contribuyó a mejorar su humor-. ¿Para qué?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no…! Es solo una expresión. Significa que te animes.

-¿Quieres que me anime? Lárgate, y déjame comer en paz-dijo tajante Obsidiana, cogiendo nuevamente un cacho de pizza y dándole un mordisco. Solo ese breve instante fue necesario para hacer sonreír a la sombría Gema, sin importar que Steven siguiera ahí delante.

-Así que tú también comes…La verdad, no esperaba conocer nunca a una Gema del Planeta Natal que le gustara comer-comentó sinceramente Steven-. Oye, tiene buena pinta. ¿Me das un trozo?-preguntó, mirando la curiosa pizza de Obsidiana.

-Tócala, y te prometo que no podrás regenerar las partes que te arrancaré con mis propias manos-dijo amenazante Obsidiana, sin dejar de sonreír mientras masticaba la pizza. Steven, sudando de puro nervio, se encogió un poco en su asiento.

-Ya…Bueno, yo no me puedo regenerar…creo, así que…

-Mas fácil me lo pones-comentó Obsidiana tras tragar-. A ver, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te marches de una vez?

-Solo quiero que me contestes a unas preguntas, eso es todo. Luego me marcharé y no te molestaré mas, te lo prometo-suplicó Steven a Obsidiana. Esta miró suspicaz al niño humano sin dejar de comer su pizza, sonriendo por dentro pero sin dejar que se le viera en el exterior. Cuando hubo consumido la mitad de la pizza, Obsidiana suspiró dándose por vencida.

-Esta bien, contestaré a tus preguntas…Da las gracias que la tregua me impide sacarte de aquí a cañonazos.

-¡Gracias, Obsidiana!-respondió este alegre, aparentemente ajeno a la velada amenaza de la Gema. Obsidiana, suspirando molesta por la infinita alegría del niño humano, se llevó otro cacho de pizza a la boca.

-Tú dirás…

-Vale. He estado investigando un poco sobre ti, y querría que me contestaras a ciertas preguntas que creo que solo tú puedes responder.

-¿Oh? ¿Cosas que te ayudaran a encerrarme de nuevo, de eso va todo esto?-preguntó suspicaz Obsidiana. Su amenazadora mirada se veía contrarrestada por el hecho de que la mitad de su atención se veía desviada hacia el creciente puente de queso que se estaba formando entre su boca y el pedazo de pizza.

-No, de verdad. Solo quiero saber más cosas sobre ti. Por ejemplo… ¿hay más Obsidianas como tú en el Planeta Natal?-preguntó Steven. Ya sabía él que no era así según lo que Peridoto le había contado, pero como decirle a Obsidiana que Peridoto había estado hablando de ella a sus espaldas la hubiera puesto en grave peligro, optó por un acercamiento más inocente.

Obsidiana dejó de mirar molesta a Steven por un momento. Su mirada ahora parecía reflejar otra cosa: tristeza, amargura… ¿y resentimiento?

-…Ya no. Soy la última Obsidiana.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?-preguntó Steven. Sabía que la historia no era precisamente alegre, pero al ver la mirada vacía de Obsidiana supo que había bastante más detrás de lo que Peridoto le había explicado. Obsidiana volvió a mirar fijamente a Steven, pero más que parecer molesta parecía mostrarse fría y carente de toda emoción. Steven, que no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la Gema, escuchó atento sus palabras.

-En el Planeta Natal, cada Gema que es hecha lo hace para cumplir una función. Las Peridotos dirigen Guarderías, las Rubíes luchan, los Cuarzos conquistan,… Todas tienen su lugar en la sociedad de los Diamantes. Ahora bien, ¿sabes lo que les pasa a las Gemas que no tienen una función?-Steven negó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta-. Esas Gemas no tienen lugar en la sociedad, no tienen ninguna utilidad, no sirven para nada,… Esa fue la maldición de las Obsidianas. Fuimos fabricadas siendo inútiles, y nuestro planeta nos consideró desechables.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa. Steven escuchaba con creciente temor lo que Obsidiana le contaba, sintiendo como numerosas preguntas nacían y se agolpaban en su mente. Por respeto, se calló y dejó que Obsidiana siguiera hablando.

-Nada más vernos, intentaron exterminarnos o reciclar nuestras Gemas, pero Diamante Azul se opuso. En su lugar, nos llevaron a los coliseos para que lucháramos para divertimento de las otras Gemas, o nos usaban como mano de obra y de servicio. Mis primeros recuerdos fueron en la arena, luchando contra otras prisioneras, disidentes, o más comúnmente…contra otras Obsidianas.

-¿Quieres…quieres decir…?

-¿…que si nos hacían pelear a muerte entre nosotras? Sí, eso mismo-le aclaró sin tapujos Obsidiana-. Gemas que no sabían que estaba pasando, recién nacidas y obligadas a luchar para conservar la vida. La ganadora vivía un día más. La perdedora era barrida a un lado. Si las Obsidianas se negaban a pelear, las destruían a ambas. Tan sencillo como eso.

-Pero eso… ¡es una barbaridad!-exclamó Steven-. ¡No me creo que pudieran ser tan crueles con vosotras! Obligaros a hacer algo así…no está bien…

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Tú ni siquiera estuviste allí.

-¡Pero se cuando algo no está bien! No importa que seamos de planetas diferentes, lo que está mal, está mal.

Obsidiana encarnó una ceja al ver el arrebato de tristeza del niño humano. ¿Por qué parecía tan apenado? No había estado allí, no le había pasado a él, y ni siquiera sus gemas eran iguales. No era una Obsidiana, así que… ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que les hubiera pasado a ella y a sus herm…no, a las otras Obsidianas en el pasado?

-En fin, todo cambio cuando llegó la Rebelión-siguió diciendo Obsidiana-. Todas habíamos oído los rumores, pero nos costaba hacernos a la idea de que era real. Que una Cuarzo, una Cuarzo Rosa nada menos, hubiera decidido rebelarse contra el Planeta Natal… Nunca antes había sucedido nada parecido. Al principio creímos, como todos, que la Rebelión duraría un año o dos a lo sumo.-Obsidiana sonrió, si bien fue una sonrisa más bien triste, casi nostálgica-. Imagina la cara que se nos quedó cuando, tras el primer siglo, no solo no parecía que la guerra fuera a acabar, sino que parecía que las rebeldes iban adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza. Fue entonces cuando los Diamantes nos hicieron marchar a la batalla.

Obsidiana dejó su pizza a medio comer en el plato. Esa parte de la historia le quitaba el apetito. Steven era incapaz de despegar la mirada de Obsidiana, sumergido por completo en el relato de la vida de Obsidiana.

-¿Luchaste en la Rebelión?

-Si, yo y todas las Obsidianas que quedábamos. Para nosotras era como un sueño hecho realidad. Por fin éramos de alguna utilidad para alguien, por fin nuestra existencia tenía sentido. Ese pensamiento acompañó a…las demás en la batalla en todo momento, aún cuando caíamos a cientos en cada escaramuza frente a las Gemas de Cristal-dijo Obsidiana con rabia palpable en su voz. Su puño, apretado, descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a la descartada pizza-. Si, todas estaban felices…todas menos una.

-¿Una? ¿Te refieres a ti misma?-preguntó Steven.

-Sí. No habíamos sido hechas para aquello, estaba claro, pero a ninguna pareció preocuparle con tal de poder ocupar un puesto en la jerarquía del Planeta Natal, aunque fuera el escalafón más bajo. Todas las otras Obsidianas aceptaron su destino, se contentaron con aquel primer y único acto de servidumbre, pero yo no. ¿Cómo iba a aceptarlo? Me negaba a simplemente ir y morir como el resto de aquella panda de ilusas, que tan ciegamente se lanzaron a su destrucción con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Un aura oscura empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Obsidiana, como si las sombras del local estuvieran convergiendo sobre ella como neblina negra. Obsidiana ya no miraba a Steven. Era como si su atención al completo se encontrara ocupada en esos momentos en sus recuerdos de los días del pasado, dejando a Steven tan asustado como intrigado por las palabras de la Gema.

-Me negaba a desaparecer. No quería desaparecer. Me daba igual lo que les pasara a las otras, yo quería vivir. Así que luché, luché y luché. Sobreviví a cada combate, aprendí a luchar cuando nadie se molestó en enseñarnos, e incluso conseguí invocar mis armas mientras las demás luchaban con sus puños o con cualquier basura que nos dieran para defendernos. Convertí mis debilidades en mis fortalezas, y pronto todos oyeron hablar de la Obsidiana que se negaba a desaparecer, que seguía combatiendo. Con el tiempo, mis esfuerzos se vieron recompensados con la atención de Diamante Azul, quien me puso bajo su mando como brazo ejecutor-dijo Obsidiana solemnemente-. No era lo mismo que ser su guardaespaldas, que hubiera sido mi cometido, pero por lo menos era algo mejor que simple carne de cañón, como el…resto.

La forma despectiva en que mencionaba a las demás Obsidianas llamó la atención de Steven. Era casi como si no le importara nada que sus amigas hubieran sido destruidas por orden de los Diamantes.

-¿Y no estás triste? Quiero decir… Muchas Obsidianas acabaron rotas. Eso es…

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? ¿Por qué debería sentir lástima por aquellas demasiado débiles como para sobrevivir?-preguntó despectivamente Obsidiana, sorprendiendo una vez más a Steven-. No sé si me has oído, Gema de Cristal, pero yo quería vivir. Yo luché, y ellas no. Se rindieron y resignaron, mientras que yo me aferré con uñas y dientes a la vida. Lo que he conseguido, mi puesto y mi lugar en la jerarquía del Planeta Natal, todo lo he conseguido a base de luchar y luchar como ninguna otra. ¿Acaso debería haber arrastrado conmigo a las demás Obsidianas? ¿Enseñarles a luchar, asegurarme de que estuvieran listas y así pudieran sobrevivir? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Acaso debía seguir cargando con ellas el resto de mi vida? Todas nacimos solas, cada una valiéndose solo por sí misma, y esa es la única verdad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-exclamó Steven, enfadado y triste a la vez-. ¡Eso es muy cruel! Ellas no se merecían nada de lo que les pasó, de lo que te pasó a ti. ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

-No soy mala. Soy realista-dijo sencillamente Obsidiana-. Si querían vivir, deberían haber luchado más para mantenerse con vida. No lo hicieron, y ahora están muertas, como todas las Gemas que alguna vez se pusieron en mi camino.-A pesar de sus palabras, Obsidiana se encontró apretando los puños sobre la mesa.

-¡Pero eso no está bien! No…no entiendo porque sigues obedeciendo a los Diamantes, después de todo lo que os hicieron a las Obsidianas…

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué no…?-volvió a decir Steven.

-¡PORQUE ERES UNA GEMA DE CRISTAL!-estalló Obsidiana, golpeando con ambos puños en la mesa y resquebrajándola. El brote de rabia de la oscura gema llamó la atención del resto de clientes y de la familia Pizza, que miraron sorprendidos a Obsidiana tras su repentino grito. Esta, respirando algo pesadamente, miró de reojo al resto de personas allí reunidas, y trató de calmarse, mirando fijamente a Steven.

Algo en la forma que había dicho aquello llamó la atención de Steven. ¿Porque era una Gema de Cristal? ¿Qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? ¿Podía tener algo que ver lo que supuestamente le hizo Perla con aquel odio hacia sus amigas las Gemas? Estaba claro que sentía un gran odio hacia ellas, por todas las Gemas de Cristal en general, pero dado su desprecio por las otras Obsidianas, no podía deberse solo a que habían peleado en bandos contrarios de la Rebelión.

-Obsidiana…

-Vete-le cortó Obsidiana. Steven trató de decir algo más, pero Obsidiana le hizo callar con una mirada cargada de odio que le heló la sangre-. Lárgate, Gema de Cristal, o te juro que te haré pedazos.

Steven optó por retirarse. En silencio se levantó de su asiento, y caminó hacia la salida mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de presenciar. Al llegar a la puerta, se giró y miró a Obsidiana, quien parecía contemplar pensativa el último cacho de pizza de la mesa. Apoyando con aire cansado su cabeza en una mano, empujó el plato con la otra alejándolo de ella. Ya no parecía que le apeteciera más pizza.

* * *

Steven sabía que estaba cerca de averiguar la verdad detrás de la razón del odio de Obsidiana hacia las Gemas de Cristal, pero aún había algo que se le escapaba. Su historia estaba incompleta, y necesitaba que alguien rellenara los huecos para poder acabar de esclarecer aquel misterio.

Por desgracia, solo había una persona a la que le podía preguntar, y dudaba seriamente que fuera a darle las respuestas que buscaba por las buenas. Aún así, Steven estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final y no rendirse cuando estaba tan cerca de descubrir la razón de todo aquel tenso asunto.

Así pues, Steven volvió al granero, donde esperaba encontrar a la Gema que podría contestar a sus preguntas. Steven abrió la puerta, y…

-Hola, Amatista…-dijo Steven, saludando a la Gema morada nada más verla. Esta se encontraba rebuscando en un montón de basura dentro del granero, apartando ciertas piezas a un montón y lanzando por los aires otras tantas como si no le importaran tanto-…¿sabes donde esta Perla?

-Fuera, con el taladro-dijo Amatista sin girarse. En sus manos había caído un volante de cuero que, si bien captó su atención, acabó por salir despedido cuando esta lo tiró despreocupadamente por encima de su hombro.

Steven encontró a Perla justo donde Amatista le había dicho. En esos momentos, la elegante Gema se encontraba revisando meticulosamente los planos del taladro que estaban construyendo, comparándolo con el modelo que habían construido mientras lo examinaba desde todos los ángulos posibles. Mentalizándose para lo que se disponía a hacer, Steven cogió aire y caminó hacia Perla.

-Ah, hola Steven-le saludó sonriente Perla nada más verlo-. La construcción del taladro progresa bastante bien. Granate encontró hace poco un viejo ordenador del cual creo que podríamos sacar un…

-Perla-le cortó Steven, llamando la atención de su amiga-…hay…hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Perla mientras volvía a examinar el plano. Steven se armó de valor, a pesar de no saber bien cómo reaccionaría Perla ante su pregunta. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás tan fácilmente.

-¿Qué…qué pasó entre tú y Obsidiana para que te odie tanto?-preguntó finalmente Steven. Perla, de espaldas a Steven, se quedó rígida en el sitio, su expresión de sorpresa congelada en su rostro. Poco a poco, envolvió el plano y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, ligeramente apretadas mientras trataba que no se le notaran los nervios.

-… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó Perla con voz firme. Steven sabía que la cosa pintaba mal, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, de manera que decidió ir hasta el final.

-¡Porque quiero entender! No sé qué pasó, pero está claro que algo sucedió entre tú y Obsidiana más allá de que ambas lucharais en la Rebelión-dijo Steven-. Obsidiana dice que tú…le hiciste algo, algo terrible, pero no creo que tú fueras capaz de algo así. Pero no puedo evitar pensar en qué pasó, y nunca lo averiguaré si no me lo cuentas. Nunca me contáis nada, y decís que es por mi protección, pero casi siempre acaba pasando que lo que no me contáis me acaba por poner en un mayor peligro que no el saberlo, así que ¡por favor, Perla!-le suplicó Steven-. ¿Qué pasó? Dímelo, por favor.

Perla pareció encogerse sobre si misma mientras permanecía en silencio, abrazándose el cuerpo con sus finos brazos y sus delicadas manos. Steven sabía que la estaba presionando demasiado, pero conocía lo bastante a Perla para saber que, si no lo hacía, Perla huiría o intentaría endulzar la verdad para él, y eso era algo que él no quería en esos momentos. Finalmente, Perla dejó a un lado el plano, y se giró hacia Steven. Su expresión triste, aunque serena, indicó a Steven que su amiga había tomado una decisión.

-Ven conmigo-le indicó a Steven.

...

Perla llevó a Steven hacia el teletransportador, y tras accionarlo ambos aparecieron en el Campo de Fresas, el gigantesco prado repleto de freseros salvajes que también contenía innumerables armas dejadas por las Gemas que lucharon allí hacía ya tantos milenios. Steven había ido allí varias veces, y cada vez que lo veía sentía como su corazón se encogía un poco al imaginar lo que debía de haber sucedido allí. Las Gemas le habían explicado que allí se llevó a cabo una de las primeras grandes batallas de la Rebelión, aparte de una de las más sangrientas de toda la guerra. Si cada arma desechada representaba una Gema caída, entonces la cantidad de bajas en ambos bandos debía de haber sido colosal.

Perla, sin decir nada, guió a Steven por el prado hasta llegar a una pequeña colina situada a varias decenas de metros del teletransportador. Desde la colina se podía apreciar toda la vasta extensión del campo en el que se encontraban, kilómetros y kilómetros de arbustos plagados de frutos de todos los tamaños posibles, desde pequeñas fresas hasta unas lo bastante grandes como para equipararse al tamaño del pequeño niño humano. El sol había empezado a descender por el horizonte, demasiado poco como para que el cielo se tiñera con los colores del atardecer. Todavía guardando silencio, Perla se sentó pensativa a mirar el paisaje que les rodeaba, sus cabellos cortos meciéndose con la suave brisa que recorría el prado y llevaba consigo el olor a fresas frescas. Steven, sin saber qué hacer, se sentó a su lado.

Ambos permanecieron de aquella manera durante un buen rato, sin decir nada ni hacer nada más que mirar al horizonte en compañía del otro. De vez en cuando Steven miraba a su compañera de reojo, examinándola no con los ojos de alguien que la conocía de toda su vida, sino que intentó verla con los ojos de un extraño, viendo realmente cual era el estado actual de Perla, lejos de ilusiones ni mentiras de auto convencimiento.

Perla…parecía hecha polvo. Steven sabía que las Gemas tenían mucha más fuerza y resistencia que una persona normal, pero incluso ellas podían quedar agotadas si excedían sus propios límites. Ella, si bien no parecía agotada físicamente, parecía muy cansada a otro nivel, como aquel que lleva varios días sin dormir bien ni descansar. Las Gemas no necesitaban dormir (Steven ni siquiera sabía a qué se dedicaban mientras él descansaba), pero de no saber que Perla era una Gema de Cristal, le hubiera aconsejado que se echara una siesta con urgencia, porque parecía estar al límite del colapso emocional. Sus ojos, por lo general brillantes, parecían bastante apagados mientras recorrían lentamente la superficie del interminable campo de fresas, respirando lenta y profundamente con el aura de alguien que se encuentra sumido en pensamientos demasiado profundos y personales como para compartirlos por el momento. Así pues, Steven la dejó tranquila para que empezara cuando estuviera lista. Ya la había presionado bastante, y no quería hacerle daño forzándola a hablar de algo para lo que a lo peor no se sentía preparada.

Steven no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que pronto Perla abrió la boca para hablar, su voz apenas un susurro que solo el joven niño humano hubiera podido oir de haber habido allí más personas.

-Este sitio tiene mucha historia…Aquí perdimos a muchas buenas amigas, libramos muchas batallas… Ahora solo quedan sus armas y…los recuerdos. Oh, Steven…si supieras cuantos recuerdos tengo de este sitio…-dijo Perla encogiéndose de piernas y abrazándose las rodillas contra el pecho. Steven no dijo nada, dejándola hablar cuanto quisiera-. ¿Sabes? En esta colina, justo donde estamos nosotros ahora, estuvimos tu madre y yo, junto a las otras Gemas de Cristal, hará ya unos 5400 años…

Steven vio de reojo como una solitaria lágrima se escapaba del ojo de Perla para caer en su rodilla. Pronto otras dos siguieron a esta, y para cuando Steven puso una mano sobre la de Perla, esta había empezado a llorar sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Sonriendo agradecida, posó su otra mano sobre la de Steven, y trató de serenarse.

-Jaja…Mírame, una Gema de Cristal hecha y derecha, llorando por unos simples recuerdos. Me pregunto que hubieran dicho las demás de verme ahora mismo.

-Seguro que te habrían intentado animar-dijo convencidísimo Steven, sentándose junto a Perla y apoyando la cabeza en su costado-. Si eran amigas tuyas, estoy seguro de que hubieran hecho cuanto hubiera sido posible por hacerte sonreír de nuevo.

-Sí, tienes razón-comentó Perla, sonriendo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Por aquel entonces había muchas otras Gemas de Cristal con nosotras. Estaba Fluorita, siempre con su amplia sonrisa en el rostro; o la vieja Gris, una veterana entre veteranas, pero con un temperamento terrible…-Steven notó como Perla parecía animarse a medida que recordaba a sus viejas camaradas, sonriendo mientras recitaba sus nombres y sus extrañas y características peculiaridades. El Sol había empezado a descender a medida que Perla hablaba y hablaba de sus viejas compañeras, y Steven se alegró de ver que Perla parecía recuperarse, al menos en parte, del abatimiento que tantos días llevaba acompañándola a todas partes.

Finalmente, tras reír a carcajadas ambos por una pequeña aventurilla que ella, Granate y otras tres Gemas de Cristal habían vivido hacia ya muchos milenios, Perla suspiró y volvió a mirar pensativa el horizonte, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y con mejor cara que antes. Steven también estaba contento, a pesar de no haber obtenido todavía sus respuestas, pero por el momento eso podía esperar. Perla estaba mucho mejor, y solo por eso aquel viaje ya había valido la pena. Ella era parte de su familia, y le había dolido verla tan deprimida y sin saber cómo animarla o ayudarla. Al parecer, lo único que Perla necesitaba era recordar un poco los viejos tiempos, tiempos algo peligrosos pero no por ello menos preciados para ella, tiempos en los que luchó codo con codo con sus compañeras para reclamar su libertad y proteger la Tierra de los Diamantes del Planeta Natal.

Perla acarició la cabeza de Steven, apoyando la suya en la mullida cabellera de Steven mientras lo envolvía con el otro brazo para abrazarlo con expresión agradecida.

-Gracias, Steven. Por todo.

-Un placer, Perla. Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras…menos cuando estoy durmiendo. Sigue estando prohibido vigilar a Steven mientras duerme-añadió Steven, con fingida firmeza. Perla sonrió algo avergonzada al recordar el embarazoso momento en que Steven descubrió su peculiar afición, pero se limitó a asentir.

-Supongo que ha llegado el momento, pues…-dijo Perla, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Querías saber porque Obsidiana y yo nos odiamos tanto? Muy bien, te lo contaré…

Perla retrocedió hasta situarse en el centro de la colina, cerrando los ojos y adoptando una postura de baile semejante a la de una bailarina de ballet. De repente, empezó a moverse con precisión por aquel espacio como si de un escenario se tratara, dando vueltas y realizando piruetas de un lado para otro con expresión de concentración absoluta en su rostro. Steven, que intuía lo que Perla se disponía a hacer, observó en silencio desde su puesto, cruzado de piernas y algo nervioso al saber que sus preguntas pronto obtendrían respuesta.

De repente, habiendo alcanzado de nuevo el centro de la colina, Perla se detuvo. Sus manos fueron hacia su frente, donde su gema había empezado a brillar con intensidad. Un haz de luz salió de esta y se proyecto frente a Perla, creando imágenes holográficas que mostraban los pensamientos y recuerdos de Perla. Con un amplio movimiento de manos, Perla agrandó el haz de luz y lo amplió para que ocupara toda la colina en la que se encontraban. La luz blanca y azulada de los hologramas ocupó por completo aquel espacio, obstaculizando los rayos de Sol como si de una cúpula se tratara, amoldándose perfectamente al suelo bajo sus pies. Steven nunca había visto a Perla proyectar un holograma tan grande, ni con un radio tan amplio. A su alrededor numerosas formas empezaron a aparecer donde hasta hacía unos momentos solo había habido campo abierto y fresales. Siluetas de Gemas aparecieron batallando por todas partes, golpeándose con armas en una vorágine de gritos silenciosos y explosiones a medida que los cuerpos de las Gemas reventaban o sus gemas eran destruidas. La falta de sonido no quitaba horror a la masacre que Steven estaba presenciando. Tanta confusión, tanto miedo, tanto dolor, terror, pánico… ¿Aquello era la guerra?

-La Rebelión de las Gemas de Cristal provocó un conflicto armado en la Tierra como nunca otro ha acontecido. Si bien pocas al principio, las rebeldes que se unieron bajo el estandarte de tu madre, Rosa Cuarzo, pronto representaron una amenaza para el Planeta Natal que este no pudo ignorar por mucho más tiempo. Sus muchos intentos de destruirnos fracasaban o no alcanzaban a derribar a las Gemas que dirigían el movimiento, como Rosa. Así pues, en vez de intentar exterminarnos como a una plaga, los Diamantes movilizaron a sus ejércitos para lanzarse abiertamente contra nosotras, obligándonos a luchar en grandes campos de batalla y a resistir oleada tras oleada de enemigos-explicó Perla-. En los primeros años de la guerra, cuando los primeros ejércitos llegaron y establecieron sus bases en diferentes puntos del mapa, las Gemas de Cristal se vieron obligadas a luchar contras las Gemas que los Diamantes mandaron a destruirnos. Muchas de estas Gemas fueron…Obsidianas.- Steven ya conocía ese dato, pero admitirlo sería admitir que había ido a hablar con Obsidiana, y dudaba que a Perla le fuera a sentar muy bien, de manera que optó por asentir en Gemas…no eran como las demás soldados. Las otras eran verdaderas guerreras, peleadoras natas hechas con el único propósito de combatir y destrozar a sus enemigos. Las Obsidianas, en cambio…no lo eran. Eran…no sé ni cómo describirlas.

Las imágenes holográficas cambiaron para reflejar qué era a lo que Perla se refería. Numerosas figuras aparecieron de repente en el horizonte holográfico, corriendo por entre los fresales con sus largas melenas al viento como animales asustadizos huyendo de un depredador. Muchas de esas Gemas (Obsidianas por lo que Steven podía entender) ni siquiera iban armadas, las pocas que si llevaban algo parecía que se hubieran armado con piedras y palos. Solo ellas cargaron contra la fila de Gemas de Cristal que las esperaban, armadas hasta los dientes y mucho más grandes y fuertes, mientras las demás Gemas del Planeta Natal parecían observar desde la lejanía. Cuando las Obsidianas llegaron a la primera línea de guerreras…

-…no tuvimos piedad. Llegados a ese punto, eran ellas o nosotras. De haber habido la más mínima posibilidad las hubiéramos intentado ayudar, pero parecían decididas a luchar contra nosotras sin importar lo que sucediera. No conseguimos razonar con ellas, convencerlas de que desistieran y se unieran a nosotras. Era como si ya no sintieran miedo, como si la idea de morir a nuestras manos no les preocupara. Algunas estaban aterradas, chillando despavoridas mientras cargaban contra nosotras, y otras parecían sonreír cuando caían, antes de desaparecer para siempre. Tu madre siempre comentaba con arrepentimiento lo mucho que le dolía no poder hacer nada por ellas. Llegó incluso a arriesgar su vida por intentar salvar a una de ellas, pero no sirvió de nada. De no haberla fragmentado, aquella Obsidiana desesperada hubiera roto a Rosa, y eso no lo podíamos permitir. Rosa lloró durante un día entero a causa de aquello.

Steven no podía hablar de la impresión. Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, Obsidiana tras Obsidiana cayendo al suelo a medida que las Gemas de Cristal las barrían sin piedad. Los cañones de las naves enemigas disparaban por el campo de batalla sin preocuparles si les daban o no a sus propias compañeras, como si las Obsidianas ni siquiera estuvieran allí. Una de ellas, una pequeña Obsidiana con el pelo semejante a la que Steven había conocido, cayó a sus pies mientras su mano descansaba sobre su medio rota Gema. Por puro instinto Steven se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de agarrarle la mano como si aquel simple gesto bastara para salvarla. Pero no había nada que hacer. Con una sonrisa final, la Gema apoyó la cabeza en el suelo, y desapareció cuando finalmente su Gema acabó por romperse. Steven contempló conmocionado los holográficos fragmentos de la Gema, incapaz de tocarlos con la mano mientras miraba a su alrededor. Centenares de fragmentos se encontraban dispersos por el suelo, todos pequeños trozos de Obsidianas que habían caído en combate. Peridoto y Obsidiana le habían dicho que muchas Obsidianas fueron destruidas durante la Rebelión, pero… ¿Cómo era posible que una raza entera de Gemas hubiera sido casi aniquilada así, como si nada? ¿Tan poco les había importado a los Diamantes, que habían permitido aquella matanza sin sentido? ¿Tanto les importaba la pureza, la perfección?

-Muchas Gemas de Cristal se lamentaron por el daño que se vieron obligadas a hacer en aquellas batallas. Ninguna disfrutó con lo sucedido, lamentando cada Gema que caía por la voluntad de los Diamantes. Otras, sin embargo, pronto dejaron a un lado sus lamentos al darse cuenta del mal que había ido creciendo en el fragor de batalla, un mal que muchas creyeron que ellas habían causado al destruir a todas aquellas Gemas inocentes-dijo Perla con tono sombrío. Steven tragó saliva.

-¿Hablas…de Obsidiana?-Perla no respondió. En su lugar, su holograma proyectó una única silueta frente a ella, una pequeña Gema rodeada por los fragmentos de aquellas que habían sido como ella.

-Al principio nadie se preocupó. Llegaban a nuestros oídos noticias de que algunas Gemas de Cristal habían caído durante las incursiones de las Obsidianas, pero atribuimos las bajas a los cañones de las naves enemigas y a los ataques sorpresa que a menudo acompañaban las escaramuzas de las Obsidianas. Poco a poco, sin embargo, rumores cada vez más preocupantes empezaron a llegar-dijo Perla, mirando la versión pequeña y mucho más joven de Obsidiana, justo como cuando ellas dos se habían conocido-. A medida que el número de Obsidianas disminuía hasta casi desaparecer, una de ellas empezó a destacar sobre las demás. Las demás Gemas hablaban de una Obsidiana que, por increíble que pareciera, había conseguido luchar y vencer a varias de nuestras mejores guerreras a pesar de la diferencia en armamento y experiencia. Cada vez más y más Gemas empezaron a sucumbir a manos de la misteriosa Obsidiana, generándose a su alrededor miles de historias de sombras que se movían, Gemas que se rompían sin que nadie hubiera visto acercarse a nadie, o de una peligrosa guerrera fantasmagórica armada con un cañón de mano que causaba el pánico y llevaba la muerte y la destrucción allí por donde pasaba. Esa…era Obsidiana.

La silueta del holograma cambio. Numerosas Gemas de Cristal parecían huir entonces de una sombra que se movía sobrevolando el campo de batalla como un fantasma, atacando sin piedad y destruyendo a quienes se cruzaban en su camino. Un único ojo blanco se podía ver en el rostro de la oscura imagen holográfica, un ojo cargado de furia que permanecía fijo en el cielo mientras su dueña rugía como un animal furioso, montada sobre una montaña de cuerpos imposible de calcular.

-Obsidiana se convirtió en uno de las mayores pesadillas de las Gemas de Cristal. Su mera mención hacía que el valor de muchas Gemas de Cristal flaqueara, que se mostraran menos dispuestas a pelear. Algunas de las prisioneras que capturamos se negaban a hablar por miedo a lo que la Gema negra pudiera hacerles al descubrirlo. Muchas…muchas Gemas de Cristal perecieron en el milenio y medio que Obsidiana luchó por el Planeta Natal.

-¿Qué…qué pasó?-preguntó Steven, visiblemente asustado. Perla miró pensativa a las imágenes holográficas, que ahora la mostraban a ella y a Rosa enfrentándose a una única oponente, una gema armada con un trabuco.

-Tu madre y ella…lucharon en numerosas ocasiones. Los Diamantes ordenaron a Obsidiana que acabara con Rosa, asaltándola y siguiéndola allí donde fuera. Yo también luché contra ella muchas veces, y fui testigo de la increíble capacidad de lucha que tenía aquella Gema. Su forma de luchar no se parecía a nada que hubiéramos visto antes, y solo la habilidad de Rosa con la espada y su escudo le permitían vencer y sobrevivir a cada enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, nunca consiguió capturar ni reventar a Obsidiana…hasta aquel día de hace ya 5400 años.

-Hace 5400 años…-murmuró Steven. Ese era la fecha en que le había dicho Perla que había tenido lugar la batalla en aquel campo de fresas. ¿Acaso…acaso su madre y Obsidiana habían luchado allí, en aquel mismo lugar, en aquella misma colina?-. Espera…para que tú supieras eso…significa que tú…

-…estaba allí, sí-reconoció Perla. Su gema dejó de brillar, y pronto los hologramas desaparecieron, devolviendo el color al mundo a su alrededor, y revelando que el atardecer hacía rato que había llegado. Ya casi se había ocultado la mitad del Sol, llenando el cielo de colores rojizos que tenían las nubes y confiriendo gran belleza al paisaje situado a espaldas de Steven, demasiado conmocionado como para ponerse a ver el paisaje en esos momentos.

-Pero tú dijiste…que no sabías qué le había pasado a Obsidiana…después de que luchara con mama-dijo Steven. Perla, dándose la vuelta, se abrazó los hombros y permaneció en silencio, incapaz de mirar a Steven a la cara-. Perla…

-Ya he dicho mucho por hoy-dijo ella-. Deberíamos…

-Perla…por favor. Necesito saber qué pasó. ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo? ¿Tan terrible es que…?-Entonces, un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Steven. Una idea que explicaba el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, dando sentido a las crípticas palabras de Obsidiana, las acusaciones que esta lanzó a Perla el día que se encontraron a las puertas del granero-…¿realmente…realmente la torturaste?

Perla empezó a temblar. Como las Gemas no sentían frío, Steven se imaginó que Perla estaba llorando. Apesumbrado hizo el gesto de avanzar hacia ella, pero Perla le detuvo en el acto.

-¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!-exclamó ella, gritando y sorprendiendo a Steven a medio camino de bajar el pie. El llanto de Perla ganó intensidad, obligándola a encoger la cabeza y a taparse la boca con la mano mientras sus lágrimas la recorrían y caían al suelo-. No…no te me acerques…-le oyó murmurar Steven cuando su mano trató de limpiar las lagrimas de sus ojos, que rápidamente fueron sustituidas por otras.

Steven, desoyendo la petición de Perla, empezó a caminar hacia ella. Realmente necesitaba las respuestas, pero al ver a Perla en semejante estado, se preguntó… ¿realmente estaría bien descubrir un secreto tan doloroso que podía causar semejante reacción en Perla? Sorprendentemente, fue Perla quien se decidió a dar el primer paso.

-…No te lo puedo contar. Es…si lo supieras…tú…

-Perla…

-Me odiarías. Yo me odio por haberlo hecho, y sé que tú también lo harás…

-Perla, no voy a odiarte. Sí, lo reconozco, no me gusta la idea de que torturaras a nadie, pero…se que tú nunca haces las cosas sin razón. Sí…hiciste lo que hiciste, quiero pensar que tuviste una buena razón para ello-razonó Steven. Los ánimos de Perla no parecían mejorar, a pesar de las cálidas palabras del niño humano-… ¿verdad?

-Yo…la odiaba. La odiaba por lo que hizo…

-Es normal. Ella te hizo daño, dañó a tus amigas…pero Perla, el pasado ha de quedar en el pasado. ¡Mira lo que te está haciendo! Tú no eres así, te estás apagando por momentos, y…-Steven apretó los puños, conteniendo las lágrimas de frustración que en esos momentos luchaban por escapársele de los ojos-… ¡yo no sé…como ayudarte! Quiero hacerlo, pero…no sé como…

Perla se giró levemente hacia Steven. Sus ojos plagados de lágrimas se clavaron de reojo en los de Steven, carentes de toda luz y medio cerrados como si Perla estuviera agotada.

-Tú no lo entiendes. No sabes lo que es…odiar así a alguien…Sentirte como me sentí yo. Tienes razón, yo no soy así. Siempre he procurado vivir según mis principios de caballero, defender el honor de mi acero, el de mi señora y el mío propio, pero…-Perla se miró las manos, como si estuvieran manchadas de sangre a pesar de seguir tan blancas como siempre-…todo se volvió…rojo de repente. Sentí algo en mi interior que nunca antes había sentido. Sabía que estaba mal, deseaba que alguien me parara, pero nadie lo hizo.- Perla se giró hacia Steven, mirándolo fijamente a pesar de las lagrimas-. Si, Steven, lo confieso. Yo hice daño a Obsidiana. Estuve aquí cuando tu madre la capturó, sabía de sobras donde estaba Obsidiana…y yo fui la que la torturó. Deseaba que sufriera por lo que hizo. Deseaba que…se hundiera en las tinieblas de una vez, que desapareciera de mi vida. Creí que entonces el odio desaparecería…pero solo conseguí que se transformara en arrepentimiento y amargura.

-Perla…-dijo Steven, avanzando hacia la Gema de Cristal y agarrando una de sus finas manos con la suya, más pequeña. La otra mano de Steven se posó en el dorso de su mano, estrechándola con ambas manos como si fuera un sándwich-. Yo también he sentido ira en algún momento. Puede que nunca a un grado semejante, pero sé lo que es perder el control, dejar que tus emociones guíen tus actos y te hagan hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientes. Sé que es duro…pero debes aceptar lo que hiciste. Granate y Amatista merecen saberlo, ellas lo entenderán. Lo que hicieras hace 1000, 2000 o hace un millón de años no importa, porque nada podría cambiar el cómo te ven ellas, el cómo te veo yo, y lo que sentimos todos por ti. Tu odio hacia Obsidiana…se que te hizo daño en el pasado, que causo mucho dolor y te arrebató a muchas amigas, pero…

Con delicadeza, Perla posó la otra mano sobre la de Steven, y se arrodilló frente a él. Sonriendo, le apartó la mano y liberó la mano que le había sujetado, acariciándole la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie, llorando con más intensidad a pesar de la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Oh, Steven…Por eso decía que no lo entenderías…-dijo, provocando la confusión de Steven-. Odiaba a Obsidiana por lo que hizo, sí, y en gran parte lo que hice fue porque quería pensar que, en el fondo, todo había sido culpa suya. Pero lo que pasó, lo que despertó mi ira, el blanco de mi odio…no era Obsidiana. Ella no fue la causante principal de que la torturara.

-Entonces…-preguntó Steven, sin acabar de entender-… ¿Quién fue? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Perla, girándose, rió en voz alta durante unos segundos, como si la pregunta le hiciera gracia. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas como claras cataratas que bañaban el suelo a sus pies.

-Realmente soy lo peor…Aquí estoy, contigo precisamente, hablando de lo que pasó aquí mismo hace ya tanto tiempo entre nosotras-comentó Perla como si en realidad no le estuviera hablando a Steven-. Ojalá hubieras conservado los recuerdos de Rosa. Todo hubiera sido más fácil de explicar.- La noche cayó poco a poco, a medida que el Sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, intercambiando la radiante luz solar por la clara y melancólica luz de la luna-. ¿Quieres saber porque hice lo que hice? ¿Quieres saber qué despertó el monstruo que llevo dentro?-Perla se giró hacia Steven. Su mirada alocada, su sonrisa y las lagrimas de su rostro…Perla era la viva imagen de la desesperación-…fue tu madre, Steven-dijo entonces, dejando helado al joven niño humano-. Hace 5400 años, en este mismo lugar…Rosa nos traicionó. Me traicionó…y yo la odié por ello.

Un fuerte viento barrió los campos de fresas después de que la noticia cayera en la apartada colina. Una pequeña rosa que había crecido junto a los freseros fue arrancada por el súbito viento, volando libremente por el sombrío cielo nocturno mientras sus suaves pétalos iban separándose uno a uno, esparciéndose poco a poco hasta desaparecer, tragada por las sombras.

* * *

 **WTF? preguntó el autor de este relato.**

 **Al principio empecé este capítulo un tanto incomodo, sin saber bien como tirarlo, pero esta tercera parte con Perla ha sido, de lejos, mi favorita de escribir. No sabía bien como poner este "Cliff hanger" y que quedara bien, pero estoy bastante satisfecho con como ha quedado, y espero que os guste como está yendo la historia.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Cara a cara

Después de lo acontecido en el campo de fresas, Steven tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Justo cuando creía que por fin iba a saber lo que había pasado hacia ya tanto tiempo como para que Obsidiana odiara a muerte a Perla, la razón de que esta la "torturara", la razón de todo… ¿era su madre?

Perla quería mucho a su madre, Rosa Cuarzo. Ninguna otra Gema de Cristal le había sido más leal, ninguna otra había estado a su lado desde el mismísimo principio de la Rebelión. Ella era la que más historias conocía de su madre, la que con más pasión hablaba de ella y su recuerdo, ensalzando cada cosa que hizo o cada cosa que aprendió a su lado. A menudo le confiaba que solía verla reflejada en sus ojos, que le recordaba un poco a como solía ser ella, con su alegría, dinamismo e infinito amor por todo lo que estaba vivo. Si, definitivamente Perla y Rosa habían tenido una relación muy especial, únicamente separadas por el nacimiento de Steven.

Así pues… ¿cómo podía ser que Perla hubiera dicho que…la odió? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo su madre para traicionarla, como dijo Perla? Esta no dijo nada más en el viaje de vuelta, optando por permanecer callada mientras Steven la contemplaba de reojo, viéndola marchar silenciosa hacia el granero, sin saber qué decir o hacer a continuación. Así pues, Steven simplemente se marchó también, prefiriendo distanciarse y buscar una solución a todo aquel lío. Sentado en la colina en la que estuvo hablando con Peridoto, Steven contempló durante largo rato la ciudad nocturna, observando cómo sus pequeñas luces iluminaban la noche a medida que los habitantes de la ciudad seguían con sus vidas, desconocedores de las dificultades y problemas que ocurrían alrededor del joven niño humano. Ojalá pudiera confiarle a alguno de ellos aquel difícil dilema, ojalá alguno de ellos pudiera simplemente decirle qué debía hacer, cómo debía actuar para que todo se solucionara. Steven no veía la salida de aquel problema de grandes proporciones en el que sin saber cómo se había visto involucrado. ¿Cómo podía descubrir ya lo que había pasado, si las únicas Gemas que sabían la verdad se negaban a hablar o siquiera a verse sin echarse la una al cuello de la otra? ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Perla con aquel problema, intentar averiguar la razón de aquel odio? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo…?

Suspirando, Steven se puso de pie. Estaba claro que no iba a conseguir sacar nada en claro mirando al horizonte y se sentía demasiado cansado para lo que había estado haciendo aquel día. Así pues, optó por retirarse y dar por finalizado aquel aciago día, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había aprendido y descubierto. Sin embargo, considerando que Perla se encontraba en esos momentos en el granero, Steven decidió que prefería pasar la noche en otro lugar diferente.

Así pues, una hora más tarde, Steven se encontró mochila al hombro picando a la puerta de la furgoneta de su padre. No le hizo falta insistir mucho para que este hiciera acto de presencia, abriendo de repente las puertas de la furgoneta armado con una sartén.

-¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ¡No os vais a llevar nada de la furgoneta!-exclamó, tratando de discernir quien había picado, y si se trataba de alguien peligroso. Sorprendido, Greg descubrió que quien había picado era su propio hijo, quien en esos momentos lo contemplaba con una tristona sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Steven! Por todos los cielos, avísame la próxima vez que vayas a venir. Uno de estos días te acabaré soltando un sartenazo sin querer, hijo.

-Ya, perdón por eso…-dijo Steven, tratando de sonar más animado de lo que en realidad se sentía-. Oye, papa…Me preguntaba si esta noche podría pasarla contigo, en la furgoneta.

-Ehm…claro hijo, pasa-dijo Greg haciéndose a un lado. Cuando Steven se subió a la furgoneta, Greg pudo notar que a su hijo parecía preocuparle algo. Puede que intentara que no se le notara, pero estaba más que claro que ahí había algo que no acababa de encajar, ya fuera la mirada apagada de Steven, su sonrisa forzada, o alguna clase de sexto sentido paterno-. ¿Va…va todo bien?-preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta. Steven, descargando su mochila, empezó a sacar de su interior un alargado saco de dormir mientras se hacía un hueco junto al de su padre.

-Sí, sí… Te echaba de menos, eso es todo-dijo simplemente Steven, tratando de aparentar que esa era toda la verdad. Pero a Greg no lo iba a engañar con tan poca cosa.

-Oh, bien… Yo también te echo de menos, hijo. Las Gemas y tú lleváis ya como tres semanas en el granero con el tema del taladro, y me empezaba a preguntar como os debían de estar yendo las cosas. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Peridoto y las demás están empezando a llevarse cada vez mejor-explicó Steven-. Al principio hubo algunos roces y comentarios sacados de sitio, pero pronto se solucionaron las cosas. Amatista y ella se llevaban bien, resolvió sus problemas con Perla…-Greg notó que Steven parecía mostrarse ligeramente más pensativo al nombrar a Perla, pero rápidamente procuró volver a su estado anterior-…y Granate sigue…ya sabes…-Steven levantó un pulgar, imitando el característico gesto de aprobación de la taciturna Gema. Greg, que entendía a que se refería, sonrió e imitó a su hijo, provocando que ambos rieran alegremente durante un rato.

-También…-siguió diciendo Steven-…apareció otra de las Gemas del Planeta Natal, Obsidiana.

-¿Obsidiana? ¿No es la Gema que me contaste que liberaste sin querer? ¿La que engañaste para que cayera a la Tierra desde el espacio?

-Sí. Nos encontró y trató de llevarse a Peridoto, pero al final acordamos una tregua hasta que consigamos resolver el tema del Clúster. Parece ser que ella tampoco puede salir del planeta, al igual que le pasó a Peridoto.-Entonces, Steven cambió el tono de voz. Hasta el momento había tratado de mostrarse animado, pero llegados a aquel punto las preocupaciones y cuestiones de Steven le impidieron seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba frente a su padre-. Papa, la verdad es…que no vine solo porque te echaba de menos.

-Sí, ya lo suponía-admitió también Greg, sentándose junto a su hijo-. Hay algo que te preocupa, ¿cierto? Algo que no les puedes preguntar a las Gemas.- Steven asintió-. Muy bien, pues a mi puedes preguntármelo. ¿Qué te pasa, campeón?

-Es sobre Perla, Obsidiana…y mama-dijo Steven, apoyando sus manos en su barriga, justo sobre la gema de Rosa-. Las tres lucharon en la Rebelión en bandos contrarios, y algo sucedió hace 5400 años que provocó que…bueno, que Obsidiana y Perla se lleven aún a matar.

-¿No puede ser solo que aún se odien por haber luchado la una contra la otra en la guerra?

-No, esa es una parte, pero sé que hay algo más detrás, algo que se me escapa…y que tiene que ver con mama-dijo Steven-. Les he preguntado a las Gemas lo qué pasó, pero Obsidiana me echó de su lado antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, y Perla se niega a responderme. Como Perla no habló de esto con nadie no le puedo preguntar a Granate o a Amatista para obtener respuestas, y mama ya no está con nosotros para decirme qué sucedió que fue tan terrible.- Steven apoyó la espalda contra la superficie metálica de la furgoneta, cerrando los ojos y tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida a todos sus problemas. Obviamente, nada apareció en su mente más que las mismas preguntas sin respuesta con las que llegó-. Ya no sé qué hacer. Sé que podríamos evitar más peleas si las dos hablaran de lo que sucedió, pero… Simplemente parece que prefieran seguir odiándose a intentar hacer las paces.

-A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas, hijo-dijo Greg, apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hijo-. No todo se resuelve con un simple "lo siento" y un abrazo. Hay heridas que tardan mucho en sanar, y más aún si vives tanto como una Gema. Las dos lucharon la una contra la otra en una guerra que duró siglos, Steven, y según tu madre ambos bandos perdieron a muchas camaradas en las muchas batallas que ocurrieron. Eso es algo que cuesta de superar.

-¿Tú qué harías para resolverlo? Porque, la verdad, llegados a este punto aceptaría cualquier ayuda que me pueda servir.

Greg reflexionó al respecto durante un buen rato. El problema al que se enfrentaba Steven no era pequeño precisamente, y más considerando que eran Gemas las involucradas en el asunto en cuestión. Los métodos convencionales o el sentido común no se podían aplicar en este caso, dadas las muchas diferencias culturales y sociales entre los humanos y las Gemas. Él hubiera preferido no involucrarse en algo así dada la facilidad con la que las cosas podían complicarse en seguida, llegando incluso a reavivar las llamas del conflicto entre las dos. Sin embargo, Steven estaba seguro de que las cosas podían mejorar, y Greg antes vería helarse el infierno que permitir que su hijo se llevara una decepción al seguir el camino de la paz y la amistad. ¿Quería que las cosas entre esas dos mejoraran? Entonces él haría cuanto estuviera en su limitado poder de humano para ayudarle a conseguir su objetivo.

-Vamos a ver…Primero de todo, dime lo que has averiguado-dijo Greg antes que nada. Si quería ayudar a su hijo, entonces iba a tener que saber dónde se estaba metiendo.

Así pues, Steven empezó a explicarle a su padre todo lo que había descubierto aquel día. Le habló de la conversación que tuvo con Peridoto sobre el origen de Obsidiana, describiéndole lo horrorizado que se había sentido al descubrir la naturalidad con la que los Diamantes del Planeta Natal parecieron intentar deshacerse de las Obsidianas que no consiguieron convertirse en Ónices. A continuación, le habló de la charla que tuvo con Obsidiana en la pizzería, sorprendiendo a Greg cuando le informó de que una Gema del Planeta se encontraba en un establecimiento humano trabajando a cambio de comida. La información que Steven extrajo de las preguntas que le hizo a Obsidiana le permitió añadir ciertos detalles más a la historia de lo sucedido entre ella y las Gemas de Cristal durante la Rebelión, pero no fue hasta que Steven habló con Perla que las cosas empezaron a quedar cada vez más claras. Aún quedaban muchas incógnitas sin resolver, y en cierta manera descubrir que Perla llegó a estar furiosa con Rosa alarmó bastante a Greg, quien era incapaz de imaginarse a la leal y fanática Perla sintiendo algo por su querida Rosa que no fuera absoluta adoración y devoción.

Greg situó todos aquellos datos en su mente, formando una especie de eje cronológico que iba desde el comienzo de la vida de Obsidiana, hasta la batalla en el Campo de Fresas. La gran mayor parte de esa información parecía no tener nada que ver con el problema en cuestión, de manera que Greg la obvió y optó por centrarse en los últimos acontecimientos antes de la batalla en la que, aparentemente, Rosa había hecho aquello que enfureció tanto a Perla. Aún así, había muchas cosas que le faltaban a Greg para hacerse una idea completa de lo sucedido, y la verdad era que tenía que admitir que no veía como conseguir nuevos datos que añadir al problema.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que sabemos…-dijo entonces, sacando del montón de trastos que eran sus pertenencias una pizarra plegable y apuntando cosas con un rotulador. Greg dibujó el eje cronológico de su cabeza, y escribió casi todo lo que Steven compartió con él y que consideraba que podía responder al problema de su hijo. Steven, por su parte, añadió varios detalles más con otro rotulador, apuntando notas sobre teorías que él tenía sobre lo sucedido durante la Rebelión. Tras un buen rato de escribir, Greg y Steven acabaron contemplando una pizarra llena de teorías y hipótesis, todas girando alrededor de una alargada línea repleta de puntos que señalaban cosas como el inicio de la Rebelión, la creación de Obsidiana, o algunas batallas que Greg recordaba de sus conversaciones con Rosa.

-Bien… ¿y ahora qué?-preguntó Steven a su padre.

-Pues…la verdad, no tengo ni idea-confesó Greg-. Creí que tenerlo todo por escrito nos serviría para encontrar una solución o sacar algo en claro, pero está visto que me equivocaba.

Steven pareció desanimarse de repente. Por un momento creyó que todo aquel esfuerzo serviría para algo, pero dejando a un lado el alivio que sintió al poder colaborar con su padre en escribir todas aquellas notas y el no pensar en todos los problemas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor, Steven seguía tan confuso y frustrado como al principio.

-¡Vaya, mira la hora que es!-exclamó Greg al mirar la hora en su despertador digital-. Creo que deberíamos hacer un alto para cenar. ¿Qué te parece si llamo y hago que nos traigan algo a lo que hincarle el diente?-comentó él dándole un codazo cómplice a Steven en un intento de animarlo. Agradecido por el detalle, Steven fue a responder cuando de repente una idea apareció en su cabeza. ¡Pues claro! Si no conseguían sacar nada en claro, si aún les faltaba información…lo que tenían que hacer era conseguir más. Las únicas Gemas que podían aportar dichos datos eran Obsidiana y Perla, y dado que Perla no iba a colaborar por las buenas…

-Vale, ¿qué quieres cenar?-preguntó Greg, teléfono en mano.

-¿Qué tal…pizza?

-Excelente idea. ¿Qué quieres que le pongan?-preguntó Greg mientras marcaba el número de la pizzería.

-Todo-respondió Steven decidido. Había llegado la hora de que Obsidiana y él retomaran su conversación a medias.

-Ehm…vale-dijo Greg, algo sorprendido por el repentino apetito de su hijo. Al menos eso era algo bueno, ¿no? Nadie que esté mal tiene tanto apetito.

* * *

Media hora más tarde:

Alguien picó a la puerta de la furgoneta, sorprendiendo a Steven y a Greg porque hasta entonces no habían oído a nadie acercarse al parking del lavadero. Sin embargo, quien fuera que hubiera conseguido acercárseles tan sigilosamente picó de nuevo.

-¿Hola?-dijo una voz en el exterior, una voz de mujer que Steven reconoció como la de Obsidiana-. Me han dicho que tengo que entregar una pizza aquí. ¿Hay alguien?

Steven se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo se encontró de frente con Obsidiana, quien ya no llevaba puesto el delantal de la pizzería y parecía bastante sorprendida de ver aparecer a Steven del interior de aquel extraño y colorido vehículo metálico. Una caja de pizza, con un tenue rastro de humo saliendo del interior junto al delicioso olor de la pizza caliente recién hecha, se encontraba sujeta por sus dos pálidas y elegantes manos. Pronto su expresión de sorpresa se convirtió en fastidio, fulminando la brillante mirada del niño humano con la suya.

-Hola, Obsidiana-la saludó Steven animadamente. Obsidiana se limitó a resoplar.

-Ah, eres tú… No sé qué haces aquí, Gema de Cristal, pero sal de en medio. Me han dicho que tenía que entregar esta pizza a un tal…-Obsidiana miró la caja que llevaba, en la que Steven notó que alguien había escrito algo con un rotulador bien grueso-…"Señor…Universe".

-Ese soy yo-dijo Greg, apareciendo de detrás de Steven. Al ser la primera vez que conocía a una Gema del Planeta Natal, la verdad era que el maduro humano se sentía un tanto nervioso, más considerando todo lo que había aprendido de aquella peligrosa asesina de Gemas-. Greg Universe, un placer. Soy el padre de Steven-dijo estirando una mano en dirección a Obsidiana. Esta, tras examinar su mano con gesto impasible, depositó en ella la caja con la pizza.

-Aquí está la pizza. Ahora dame el dinero para que pueda irme-dijo Obsidiana cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, antes de que Greg pudiera pagarle, Steven se le adelantó.

-No tan rápido-dijo él misteriosamente, cogiendo la caja de las manos de Greg y mirando fijamente a Obsidiana, quien le sostuvo la mirada con una ceja encarnada-. Antes de que te vayas, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente que me gustaría retomar.

-Tú y yo no vamos a retomar nada-dijo Obsidiana-. Bastante hice cuando no te rompí por aparecer ante mí, así que no pongas a prueba mi paciencia de nuevo o me veré obligada a romper la tregua.

-He hablado con Perla-dijo Steven como si no la hubiera oído-. Me contó en parte lo que sucedió, pero aún sigo sin saber qué fue lo que pasó exactamente, o porque y como te torturó. Lo único que saqué en claro es que tiene que ver contigo y con mi madre, así que te pido que me cuentes qué pasó hace 5400 años para acabar de entender todo este asunto.

Obsidiana miró pensativa a Steven durante unos segundos, dándose golpecitos con el dedo en la barbilla mientras su único ojo visible, entrecerrado con aire suspicaz, se clavaba en la mirada atenta y algo suplicante de Steven.

-… ¿qué es una madre?-preguntó Obsidiana de repente. Luego, se giró hacia Greg-. ¿Y qué significa…"padre"?

-Ah, bueno, verás…-empezó a decir Greg-. Quiere decir…bueno, en términos humanos sería…Bueno, básicamente significa que Rosa y yo somos los que formamos a Steven, en cierta manera.

-¿Uniéndoos? ¿Quieres decir que os fusionasteis?-preguntó Obsidiana sin acabar de entender a qué se refería ese humano. ¿Un humano y una Gema fusionados? Sonaba a completo disparate. Curiosamente, el humano conocido como Greg Universe parecía haber desviado la mirada y cambiado de color, poniéndose algo rojo en la zona de sus mejillas. A juzgar por la expresión extrañada del niño humano Steven, él tampoco entendía que le pasaba al humano más grande-. ¿Pero cómo pudo ser que…?

-¡En fin…!-exclamó Steven tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación-. Necesito que me digas qué sucedió en aquella última batalla. Por favor, Obsidiana…-le suplicó Steven. Obsidiana, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su convicción, resistiendo sin problemas la mirada de cachorrito de Steven.

-…no-dijo tajante, y se dio la vuelta para irse, aparentemente olvidándose de que aun no le habían pagado la pizza. Steven, pero, fue más rápido.

\- Si me lo cuentas…-dijo tentativamente, abriendo la caja de la pizza y dejando que su cálido aroma llegara hasta Obsidiana-…compartiremos la pizza contigo.

Obsidiana se paró en seco. Ese olor…De reojo, apenas girándose, comprobó sorprendida que aquella pizza que había transportado era exactamente igual que las que a ella le gustaba, con todos los ingredientes. Estaba claro lo que el niño humano pretendía, pero no se iba a dejar engañar. Ella era una Gema del Planeta Natal, la aterradora Obsidiana de Diamante Azul. No iba a permitir que una simple Gema de Cristal, o lo que fuera aquel hibrido humano, la chantajeara para…

Obsidiana parpadeó, y para cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró frente a Steven, agarrando un pedazo de pizza con la mano y metiéndoselo en la boca. El impactante sabor de la pizza despertó de repente su mente, como si hasta el momento se hubiera encontrado en trance. Su sorprendida mirada se clavó en los brillantes ojos del niño Steven, quien permanecía sonriendo con la caja de pizza abierta en las manos. Dándose por vencida, Obsidiana mordió la pizza y la masticó mientras se maldecía internamente por haber sido tan débil e inconsciente.

-Gracias, Obsidiana-dijo Steven, haciéndose a un lado para que la Gema entrara en la furgoneta. Obsidiana miró suspicaz el atestado espacio del vehículo, con un algo incomodo Greg sonriendo a modo de disculpa por el desorden.

-Maldita pizza, maldita Gema de Cristal enana, maldito planeta…-murmuró Obsidiana mientras se metía en la furgoneta, encogida a causa de las reducidas dimensiones de la furgoneta y la altura de Obsidiana. Steven cerró la puerta. Su plan había funcionado a las mil maravillas.

Obsidiana se acomodó como pudo en una esquina de la furgoneta, con Steven y su padre al otro lado y la caja en medio de los tres. Al principio ninguno dijo nada, optando por comerse la pizza en silencio y mirarse los unos a los otros con aire incomodo. Greg parecía mirar a Steven como preguntándole con la mirada que qué iban a hacer a continuación, y Steven parecía responderle asegurándole que todo iba a ir bien, los dos masticando sus pedazos de pizza. Obsidiana, por su parte, parecía alternarse entre mirar suspicaz a la pareja de humanos, y mirar con aire ligeramente interesado la multitud de trastos que Greg tenía acumulados en el interior de su furgoneta. Piezas de repuesto, equipo de audio, montañas de discos y casetes, bolsas y paquetes varios, algunos instrumentos musicales dispuestos en sus estuches, montañas de ropa a medio doblar… Obsidiana nunca antes había visto muchas de esas cosas, y la verdad era que, dejando a un lado el peculiar olor que había allí dentro, el conjunto resultaba bastante interesante de contemplar.

Para cuando solo quedaban en la caja dos pedazos de pizza, Steven decidió abordar el tema en cuestión.

-Muy bien, Obsidiana…-empezó a decir él-. Ahora, por favor, quisiera pedirte que…

-Te cuente qué pasó entre Perla y yo, ¿no?-terminó de decir con tono de fastidio Obsidiana, terminándose el fragmento de pizza de su mano. Suspirando, ladeó un poco la cabeza antes de apoyarla en al metálica superficie de la furgoneta-. Mira, dejando a un lado lo de ser una Gema de Cristal o del Planeta Natal, ¿no preferirías que te lo acabara de explicar todo tu Perla? Quiero decir, se supone que tú y yo somos enemigos. ¿Realmente crees que puedes fiarte de mí?

-Creo que sí. Quiero decir, de las Gemas del Planeta Natal que han venido, tú eres la que menos veces ha intentado matarnos, lo cual debe de significar algo-comentó Steven sonriendo ligeramente-. Además, no creo que alguien a quien le guste tanto la pizza pueda ser del todo mala.

-La pizza nunca miente-añadió Greg, apoyando a su hijo. Obsidiana simplemente suspiró.

-Pues en este caso debe de equivocarse. He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo…?-preguntó Steven, en un intento de convencerla para que hablara. Obsidiana, que entendió rápidamente lo que quería el joven niño humano, sonrió para sí y finalmente cedió.

-Cómo por ejemplo…la batalla de hace 5400 años-respondió ella fingiendo ignorancia. Steven, sonriente al ver que por fin iba a obtener respuestas, se acomodó en su sitio y escuchó atentamente a Obsidiana. Esta, tras coger un nuevo pedazo de pizza, contempló su ya fría superficie con aire pensativo. No era una historia que le gustara rememorar, pero estaba claro que la única manera de que aquel chaval la dejara en paz era contárselo…o romperlo. Por desgracia, lo necesitaba vivo para que las Gemas de Cristal solucionaran lo del Clúster, de manera que le iba a tocar contarle la historia completa al niño Steven ese-. Hace 5400 años…en aquel campo de batalla lejano…Rosa Cuarzo y yo luchamos cara a cara por última vez…

* * *

Hace 5400 años:

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió la base por completo, haciendo tambalearse a las Gemas guerreras de su interior y obligándolas a apoyarse en las paredes de esta para evitar caerse al suelo. El temblor que recorrió la base poco a poco fue remitiendo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. No era el primer impacto que recibía aquella base de las Gemas del Planeta Natal, y tampoco iba a ser el último a no ser que consiguieran la victoria pronto.

De entre el caos que reinaba en el interior de la base surgió una Gema, una Gema que al contrario que sus alarmadas y algo asustadas compañeras, caminaba con paso tranquilo pero decidido por los pasillos de la base. A medida que la solitaria Gema seguía su camino, el resto de Gemas la veían pasar sin interponerse en su camino, susurrando a sus espaldas una vez creían quedar demasiado alejadas de ella como para que pudiera oírles. Las palabras "asesina", "error" y "loca" era las que más se repetían, pero la silenciosa Gema optó por ignorar esos comentarios. Tenía algo más importante entre manos, y no podía permitirse retrasarse en su tarea.

La Gema salió de uno de los pasillos de la base en dirección al exterior, escapando de la estrechez de su interior y de las Gemas de ojos suspicaces que parecían observarla allá por donde iba. Dicha Gema vestía con ropas oscuras, con unos pantalones oscuros que parecían unirse con sus botas y con dos pequeños rombos azules grabados en las rodillas. En su cintura llevaba un pequeño trapo gris anudado por delante, cubriéndole la retaguardia hasta por encima de las rodillas, punto al cual además le llegaba su oscuro cabello, liso y recogido en una coleta bastante voluminosa. Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto completamente por una sencilla camisa negra sin mangas, cubriendo por completo su cuello pero dejando a la vista sus los finos y pálidos brazos. La cara de la Gema, ligeramente tapada en el lado derecho por un pequeño flequillo triangular, se encontraba oculta por una lisa y sombría mascara semejante a un pozo de alquitrán, tan oscura que parecía absorber la luz de los rayos de Sol que ahora bañaban el cuerpo de la Gema.

Sin detenerse, la Gema siguió avanzando. En cuanto puso un pie fuera del pasillo, la Gema fue recibida por un fuerte viento lateral que azotó su cabello e hizo ondear el trapo anudado a su cintura. Se encontraba situada en la parte más alta de la base aérea de Diamante Amarillo, una de las muchas instalaciones ofensivas con las que contaban los Diamantes para coordinar a sus guerreras en la batalla y transportar a sus tropas, rodeada de nubes y con el cielo azul envolviéndola como una enorme cúpula. La gigantesca base en forma de brazo flotaba en el aire, suspendida gracias a la tecnología del Planeta Natal, lo cual la convertía en un blanco demasiado perfecto para los cañones y demás artillería de las rebeldes, quienes no habían cesado de disparar contra ellos desde el principio de la batalla. Por suerte, la batalla impedía a las Gemas de Cristal centrar demasiadas energías en derribarles, ocupadas como estaban con sus tropas en tierra, y además se encontraban demasiado arriba en el cielo como para que las armas más poderosas dispusieran de un blanco fácil. Eso, sin embargo, no parecía amedrentar a las Gemas de Cristal, ya que parecían convencidas de que a base de cañonazos les iban a obligar a tomar tierra. Un nuevo disparo de artillería impactó entonces contra uno de los "dedos", sacudiendo la nave y provocando un nuevo agujero en su superficie. La Gema de piel pálida, sin embargo, siguió caminando como si nada.

Sus pasos la llevaron al borde de la nave, en el dorso de la "mano", donde ya se encontraba esperándola una pequeña Gema. Se trataba de una Gema azul, una Perla a juzgar por su aspecto, una de las muchas criadas de Diamante Azul. En esos momentos parecía estar observando silenciosa el escenario dispuesto mucho más abajo, en la tierra, mirando con ojos vacios y desinteresados el mundo de debajo de las nubes.

-Obsidiana-dijo entonces la Perla, reconociendo la presencia de Obsidiana antes incluso de que esta hubiera dicho nada. Sin inmutarse ni responderle, Obsidiana se situó a su lado-. La batalla está alcanzando su cenit. Diamante Azul desea comunicarte unas palabras.

Mientras la Perla azul sacaba un comunicador romboide con los lados de los colores de los Diamantes, Obsidiana examinó rápidamente el espectáculo dispuesto a kilómetros de ellas. A sus pies se encontraba un vasto campo de batalla en pleno apogeo, con miles de pequeños puntos representando a las muchas Gemas que en esos momentos se encontraban luchando las unas contra las otras dependiendo de cual fuera su bando. Las diferencias en los tamaños de las muchas y variadas Gemas allí presentes hacía que los puntos fueran diferentes, si bien el humo, las explosiones y los destellos de las armas de asedio y de los láseres hacía que fuera casi imposible discernir nada, y eso ya sin considerar la gran distancia que había entre ellas y el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, a pesar de la altura a la que se encontraban, el estruendo de la batalla aún era perceptible. El lejano eco de las explosiones, los disparos, los gritos, el clamor de la batalla, el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal, el retumbar de la tierra a medida que gigantescas formaciones de Gemas avanzaban y cargaban las unas contra las otras,… Sí, Obsidiana conocía bien aquel sonido. Era el sonido de la batalla.

Girándose, Obsidiana encaró a la Perla azul e hincó una rodilla. La Perla, con el rombo entre manos, hizo girar una de sus caras y pronto el aparato se iluminó con una luz azulada. De repente, el comunicador empezó a flotar en el aire y a expandirse, mientras la Perla azul daba un paso al lado y adoptaba una postura de respeto, inclinando la cabeza ante el ser que pronto haría su aparición en la pantalla luminosa que era ahora el comunicador.

Una imagen se formó en su holográfica superficie. La imagen mostraba una oscura sala, pobremente iluminada, la mayor parte de la cual se encontraba cubierta por diversas telas que colgaban del techo. Sin que nadie se acercara, estas telas se retiraron ligeramente, permitiendo a Obsidiana contemplar a la Gema situada detrás de estas. Se trataba de una Gema de gran estatura, sentada como una reina en su trono con el cuerpo cubierto por un largo vestido azul oscuro y una gran capa del mismo color un tono más claro que la cubría completamente, dejando al descubierto únicamente sus manos, la mitad inferior de su rostro, y el brillante diamante azul incrustado en su pecho. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién era.

-Mi Diamante-dijo Obsidiana con el mayor de los respetos-. Obsidiana reportándose.

-Obsidiana…-dijo Diamante Azul con su melodiosa y susurrante voz-…Rosa Cuarzo se encuentra una vez más dirigiendo al resto de traidoras contra nosotros. Hemos tolerado por demasiado tiempo su osadía…, y yo te he perdonado tus fracasos demasiadas veces-dijo con el mismo tono de voz. Obsidiana rara vez se asustaba, pero algo en la fría e impasible manera con la que dijo aquello provocó un escalofrío a la asesina-. No puedes fallar de nuevo. Encuentra a Rosa Cuarzo y destrúyela. Es tu última oportunidad.

Obsidiana apretó un puño. Sabía lo mucho que se jugaba en aquella misión. Llevaba consumando los deseos de Diamante Azul desde que adquirió su rango en su séquito. Había llevado a cabo cada misión a la perfección, ejecutado cada asesinato tal y como se esperaba que lo hiciera, luchado y ganado cada batalla a la que la mandaron…Y, sin embargo, Rosa Cuarzo seguía derrotándola una y otra vez. No importaba cuantas veces lucharan, o como intentara derrotarla, Rosa Cuarzo parecía arreglárselas siempre para vencerla. Lo que más la irritaba de ella…era todo, la verdad. El no poder vencerla, sus confusas palabras y su irritante sonrisa, sus muchas e indignantes ofertas de cambiar de bando, el hecho de que nunca la hubiera intentado romper como si no se mereciera el mismo trato que una guerrera, … Sí, no había Gema a la que odiara más que a Rosa Cuarzo. Por su culpa, Diamante Azul estaba disgustada con ella. Por su culpa, Diamante Azul ya no confiaba en ella. Por su culpa…

…Diamante Azul ya no la iba a querer tener a su lado.

-No os preocupéis, mi Diamante-dijo Obsidiana poniéndose de pie, y saludando con respeto a su Diamante-. No habrá más errores. Volveré con los fragmentos de la traidora, o no volveré en absoluto.

-Eso espero, Obsidiana-dijo Diamante Azul mientras las telas de su estancia volvían a ocultarla-. Espero recibir buenas noticias.

La comunicación se cortó, y el comunicador volvió a manos de la Perla azul. Obsidiana se encontró sonriendo tras su máscara, y con razón. Su Diamante… ¡aún creía en ella! Esperaba que volviera con los fragmentos de Rosa Cuarzo, esperaba recibir buenas noticias,… Realmente creía que ella podía conseguirlo. El simple hecho de saber que Diamante Azul aún creía que pudiera conseguirlo la llenó de esperanzas y de determinación. Ese día…esa batalla… Sí, lo tenía más claro que nada. Si ese no era el último día de Rosa Cuarzo, entonces sería el suyo, ya que no estaba dispuesta a perder otra vez.

-Diamante Azul ha puesto muchas esperanzas en ti, asesina-dijo la Perla azul con el comunicador en las manos, mirando a través de su frondosa mata de pelo como Obsidiana caminaba hasta situarse al borde de la base-. Asegúrate de cumplir con sus expectativas, y no nos avergüences más.

-Cierra la boca, criada, o serás la próxima que fragmente cuando vuelva. No creas que le costaría mucho a Diamante Azul buscarte un reemplazo.

-Cierto, como yo hay muchas más-coincidió la Perla sin alterar su tono de voz-. ¿Y tú? Eres la última Obsidiana que queda. ¿Quién te sustituirá a ti cuando caigas?

Obsidiana estuvo muy tentada de darse la vuelta y romper en mil pedazos a esa Perla impertinente. Sin embargo, tenía un trabajo que hacer, y no quería darle razones a Diamante Azul para molestarse con ella. Ya habría tiempo para cerrarle la boca a esa Perla después de la batalla. Cogiendo aire poco a poco por la nariz, lo fue soltando muy despacio por la boca mientras se mentalizaba. Sin previo aviso, casi sin esfuerzo, Obsidiana se inclinó hacia adelante, y se precipitó al vacío.

Recta como una flecha, Obsidiana empezó a caer hacia la tierra, pasando rauda y veloz por el lateral de la base flotante hasta que pronto la hubo rebasado, dejándola cada vez más atrás en el cielo a medida que adquiría velocidad. Su cuerpo atravesaba sin resistencia las blancas nubes del cielo, enturbiando momentáneamente su visión y llenando su cuerpo de pequeñas gotas de agua que pronto fueron arrastradas por el viento. Su cabellera permanecía fija a su cuerpo, rígida a causa de la acción del viento, mientras sentía la clásica barrera del viento chocando contra su máscara y abriéndose para permitir que su aerodinámico cuerpo siguiera su trayecto.

Pronto el sonido del campo de batalla empezó a superar al aullido del viento. Obsidiana atravesó las últimas nubes, y pronto se quedó encarando el vasto campo de batalla que había estado observando desde el cielo. El caos y el ruido eran considerablemente mayores ahora que se encontraba más cerca, lo bastante como para poder distinguir los estandartes con las rosas y los diamantes dependiendo de a qué bando pertenecieran. Los láseres y los disparos silbaban y atravesaban raudos el cielo, pero Obsidiana no necesitó apartarse para esquivar ninguno de ellos. A medida que se iba acercando al campo de batalla, numerosas sombras empezaron a desprenderse de su cuerpo y a envolverla, dándole la forma de un oscuro meteorito que pretendiera estrellarse contra el suelo.

Justo cuando Obsidiana se disponía a corregir su rumbo, vio algo en el suelo frente a ella que le llamó la atención. Una gigantesca Gema se encontraba luchando en esos momentos contra varios escuadrones de Gemas del Planeta Natal, mandándolos a volar sin mucho esfuerzo a cada golpe de su gigantesca espada. Una Gema así de grande solo podía significar una cosa: una fusión. Una aberrante, chapucera e indigna fusión de dos Gemas de diferentes tipos, la clásica y cobarde estratagema de las Gemas de Cristal para resistir a sus ejércitos. Esas cosas eran fuertes, sí, pero Obsidiana seguía sin entender qué podía llevar a dos Gemas de diferentes tipos a fusionarse y crear algo tan extraño como una gigante de cuatro brazos. Esas Gemas de Cristal…ellas sí que estaban locas.

Parecía que la fusión estaba dominando a sus aliadas, y si bien le importaba poco lo que les pudiera pasar a las otras guerreras, Obsidiana sabía que permitir que aquella cosa siguiera campando a sus anchas podría llegar a costarles la victoria, de manera que decidió aprovechar su llegada para girar las tornas. En vez de corregir su rumbo o desacelerar, Obsidiana siguió descendiendo velozmente en dirección a la cabeza de la desprevenida fusión, la cual seguía luchando sin saber la que, literalmente, se le venía encima. Las sombras envolvían ya por completo a Obsidiana, quien había empezado a girar sobre sí misma a medida que se preparaba para el inminente impacto. Avisada por sus compañeras, la Gema fusionada alzó la cabeza y vio a Obsidiana, pero se percató de su presencia un segundo demasiado tarde. Antes de que la fusión pudiera apartarse o cubrirse, Obsidiana impactó con fuerza en su cabeza, aparentemente explotando en un millón de sombras que rodearon a la fusión como si de un vórtice se tratara.

La fusión, a causa del impacto, cayó arrodillada al suelo, visiblemente tocada por el choque. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, las Gemas del Planeta Natal empezaron a asaltarla y a subírsele encima, derribándola rápidamente y superando sus defensas. Al ver que la fusión ya no iba a poder seguir luchando, Obsidiana volvió a unirse con las sombras circuncidantes y saltó de la cabeza de la fusión, alejándose rápidamente del lugar a medida que iba desfigurando su cuerpo y transformándolo en un cometa sombrío que empezó a sobrevolar el campo de batalla. Su cuerpo se movía raudo por el lugar, pasando por entre los cuerpos de las combatientes y saltando de ruina en ruina, de colina en colina, impulsándose y sobrevolando los cielos mientras supervisaba el campo de batalla en busca de su objetivo. Numerosas Gemas, al verla, alertaron a sus compañeras de su presencia, lo cual provocó que ambos bandos reaccionaran de forma no muy diferente. Si bien las del bando del Planeta Natal se alegraron de contar con Obsidiana en la batalla, también era cierto que su presencia las inquietaba tanto como a las Gemas de Cristal. Todas sabían lo despiadada que era esa Gema, y que los Diamantes la hubieran enviado allí no auguraba nada bueno para nadie.

Obsidiana siguió su camino sin intervenir más en la batalla. Observaba como las Gemas luchaban entre ellas buscando indicios de la presencia de Rosa Cuarzo, quien con toda seguridad se encontraría dirigiendo a sus tropas desde algún lugar no muy alejado de la batalla. Si algo sabía de Rosa Cuarzo, es que siempre parecía encontrarse en lo más encarnizado del campo de batalla, a pesar de que lo sensato hubiera sido que la comandante se mantuviera alejada y dirigiera a sus tropas. Varias Gemas de Cristal trataron de atacarla, pero Obsidiana se limitó a esquivar los ataques o a transformarse en un espectro para evitar recibir daño alguno. De buena gana se hubiera detenido para acabar con aquellas traidoras, pero las órdenes de Diamante Azul eran claras y absolutas. Su objetivo era Rosa Cuarzo, y solo Rosa Cuarzo. De las otras ya se encargarían las demás soldados.

Pasó el tiempo, y Obsidiana seguía sin encontrar a Rosa Cuarzo. Estuviera donde estuviera, no conseguía encontrarla. Llevaba sobrevolando el campo de batalla un buen rato, y no había visto indicios de la presencia de la gigantesca Cuarzo que lideraba el ejército rebelde. No tenía sentido, aunque… Tal vez la culpa fuera suya. Después de todo, la estaba buscando en el bando de las Gemas de Cristal, cuando conociéndola lo más seguro era que se encontrara en las primeras filas, luchando en lo más encarnizado de la batalla. Obsidiana se dio con la mano en la máscara, exasperada una vez más por la increíblemente estúpida conducta de Rosa Cuarzo que no dejaba de irritarla a cada momento que pasaba. ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarla allí, con el caos que reinaba por todas partes? Bien podría pasar volando por encima de ella, y no se percataría de su presencia con el barullo que parecía haber por todas partes.

"Vale, no pasa nada…", pensó Obsidiana para sí, ladeando la cabeza para esquivar el arma arrojadiza que le lanzó alguien. "Busquemos una solución…Si no la puedo encontrar yo a ella…haré que ella me encuentre a mi". Una idea surgió de repente en la mente de Obsidiana, quien sonrió malévolamente tras su oscura mascara. Otro de las estúpidos e ingenuos (aunque por otra parte predecibles) hábitos de Rosa Cuarzo era el de correr siempre en ayuda de sus aliados, por difícil o peligrosa que fuera la situación. Así pues, si conseguía encontrar a sus generales y Gemas de confianza, podría atacarlas para forzar a Rosa Cuarzo a salir a su encuentro. Si, ese plan ya le gustaba más.

Conociendo a las Gemas de Cristal como las conocía, tenía una idea aproximada de dónde podría empezar a buscar a esas Gemas en concreto…

...

Una Perla más joven intercambiaba espadazos con una de las Gemas del Planeta Natal en la cima de una colina no muy diferente del resto de las colinas del campo de batalla. La lucha estaba resultando ser mucho más ardua y difícil que las anteriores, demostrando la diferencia entre una simple escaramuza y una batalla a gran escala como aquella. Tras mucho luchar, Perla consiguió superar la defensa de su enemiga y atravesarla con su espada, provocando que su forma física se evaporara y su gema cayera rodando colina abajo. Si sabía lo que le convenía, esa Gema no volvería a por más.

-¡De acuerdo, informe de situación! ¿Quién sigue con vida?-exclamó Perla mirando a su alrededor. Otras muchas Gemas de Cristal se encontraban librando o terminando sus respectivas peleas, lanzando por los aires a sus enemigas o colaborando con aquellas que habían encontrado mayor resistencia para derrotar a las Gemas del Planeta Natal. Pronto, en la colina solo quedaron Perla y sus compañeras, estableciendo un perímetro en el cual pronto ondeó con orgullo el estandarte de Rosa Cuarzo.

-¡Todos bien, solo arañazos y alguna quemadura!-le informó una Gema cercana. Perla se permitió un rápido suspiro de alivio antes de encararse de nuevo al campo de batalla. Su aventajada posición elevada le permitía observar el progreso de la batalla, y la batalla no iba precisamente mal para ellas. Si bien el Planeta Natal estaba presentando mucha resistencia, sus Gemas de Cristal fusionadas habían conseguido abrirse un camino por entre los escuadrones y sus cañones estaban eliminando a buen ritmo el apoyo aéreo de sus enemigas. Si todo seguía como hasta el momento, pronto alcanzarían la victoria. Lo único que necesitaban era derribar la base aérea enemiga, y la batalla sería suya.

-Muy bien. ¡Topacio, llévate a cuantas Rubíes encuentres y respalda a Bismuto! ¡Gris, diles a las artilleras que concentren el fuego en la base aérea!-empezó a decir Perla, señalando con su espada a las Gemas en cuestión y dirigiéndolas diligentemente por el campo de batalla, repartiendo instrucciones rápidamente-. ¡Las demás, aseguraos de que…!

Una Gema situada junto a Perla recibió de repente un potente disparo en la cara que la tiró de espaldas, provocando que su cuerpo se disolviera y que su Gema cayera al suelo. Alertadas por lo sucedido, Perla y las demás se giraron para ver como Obsidiana hacía su aparición volando por el cielo. Las sombras que rodeaban su cuerpo desaparecieron de repente, revelando su forma física y el cañón de mano que, en esos momentos, disparaba una y otra vez contra ellas a medida que Obsidiana empezaba a caer hacia la colina.

-¡Todas, a cubierto!-exclamó Perla mientras rodaba para esquivar uno de los disparos de Obsidiana. Otra Gema cayó por culpa de Obsidiana, pero el resto consiguió resistir el asalto.

Obsidiana tomó tierra rápidamente, rodando y empezando a disparar de nuevo tan pronto se hubo puesto en pie. Las Gemas de Cristal restantes se abalanzaron sobre Obsidiana en un intento de destruirla, pero no parecía que esta pretendiera ponérselo demasiado fácil. Esquivaba cada ataque y acometida con agilidad, saltando de aquí para allá y agachándose y retorciéndose en el sitio mientras las espadas, hachas y mazas pasaban junto a su cuerpo sin tocarla. Su trabuco, mientras tanto, siguió disparando con precisión a las enemigas de su dueña, reventando la forma física de muchas de las Gemas de Cristal y provocando que poco a poco su número fuera disminuyendo. El rápido asalto de Obsidiana provocó que el perímetro de la colina se rompiera, lo que permitió a las Gemas del Planeta Natal reanudar el ataque y lanzarse a intentar retomar el lugar.

Obsidiana, tras detener los ataques de una Gema de Cristal con su trabuco, aprovechó un descuido para patearla en el estomago y lanzarla colina abajo, donde dos Gemas del Planeta Natal se hicieron cargo rápidamente de ella. Satisfecha con su victoria, Obsidiana se giró para encararse con la Gema de Cristal que quedaba…y se vio repentinamente obligada a levantar el trabuco para evitar que la espada de Perla la partiera en dos.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamó Perla al lanzarse al ataque, apretando los dientes mientras batallaba con Obsidiana para superar la defensa de su trabuco y bajar la espada. Obsidiana, con ambas manos en el trabuco, hacía cuanto podía por dificultarle la tarea.

-¿Dónde está Rosa Cuarzo, maldita rebelde?-le preguntó Obsidiana, agradeciendo que su máscara evitara que Perla notara lo mucho que le estaba costando evitar que ella la derrotara. Esa Perla era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, y daba la sensación que además se había estado entrenando a conciencia desde su último enfrentamiento. Por suerte para Obsidiana, ella también lo había hecho.

-¡No dejaré que llegues hasta ella, asesina!-exclamó Perla pateando a Obsidiana en el tronco y provocando que diera un paso hacia atrás. Un nuevo tajo trató de alcanzar a Obsidiana en el cuerpo, pero fue detenido cuando, de repente, Obsidiana hizo aparecer un segundo trabuco que detuvo ese ataque. En la otra mano, el otro cañón apuntó a una sorprendida Perla en el pecho.

-Al contrario, Perla… ¡Ella vendrá a mí!-exclamó mientras abría fuego. Perla consiguió esquivar ese disparo, pero se vio obligada a retroceder cuando Obsidiana empezó a abrir fuego velozmente sobre ella. Sus disparos obligaron a Perla a esquivarlos o a desviarlos con su espada, la cual poco a poco había empezado a agrietarse por la potencia de aquellos disparos.

Obsidiana, sin detener su frenético asalto, siguió disparando y avanzando hacia Perla, consciente de que dentro de poco Perla se agotaría y sería incapaz de seguir esquivándola de aquella manera. Una o dos Gemas de Cristal trataron de atacarla por los lados en un intento de pillarla desprevenida, pero sin demasiada dificultad Obsidiana las mandó a volar con precisos disparos a la cara o al pecho, todo esto sin dejar de avanzar hacia Perla ni de dispararla en ningún momento. Con una mano apuntaba a un nuevo objetivo, y a la vez que disparaba sobre este, seguía concentrando sus disparos sobre Perla, que poco a poco se fue quedando sin espacio en la colina y sin opciones.

Pronto, un disparo fortuito de Obsidiana acabó de destruir la espada de Perla, quien se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida por lo sucedido. Su atención se desvió un segundo hacia su rota espada, pero fue un segundo que Obsidiana no desperdició. Antes de que Perla pudiera hacer nada más, disparó un solo tiro a su pierna, que en esa ocasión consiguió dar en el blanco. Adolorida, Perla se vio obligada a hincar la otra rodilla, mientras sus manos agarraban la zona dañada con expresión de dolor. Al alzar la mirada para mirar a Obsidiana, fue recibida por el pie de la Gema enemiga, la cual había aprovechado aquel instante para correr hacia ella y patearla en la cara. Perla cayó hacia atrás, y en cuanto su espalda tocó el suelo un pie se plantó firmemente en su pecho, impidiéndole el ponerse de pie. No le hizo falta a Perla abrir los ojos para saber de quién era aquel pie, y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con las profundas y oscuras entrañas de un cañón apuntándole a la cara, vio confirmadas sus sospechas.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira a quien le han dado una paliza…-comentó malévolamente Obsidiana mientras Perla hacía esfuerzos por sacarse el pie de Obsidiana de encima. Sin embargo, Perla era incapaz de librarse de ella, y aunque lo consiguiera dudaba de que fuera a poder esquivar un disparo a bocajarro desde esa distancia. Estaba a merced de Obsidiana, por mucha rabia que le diera reconocerlo. Entendiendo que no tenía sentido seguir luchando, Perla simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a la oscura mascara de Obsidiana, tratando de no mostrar miedo para no darle esa satisfacción a su enemiga.

-¡Hazlo de una vez y cierra la boca, monstruo!

-Oh, no te preocupes…El momento llegara, pero por ahora…-dijo Obsidiana como si tal cosa, inclinándose hacia Perla y aumentando la presión que su pie ejercía. El incremento de presión hizo que Perla pusiera expresión de dolor, aumentando su ira contra Obsidiana a medida que la máscara de Obsidiana parecía acercarse a su rostro-. Vamos a divertirnos tú y yo un rato, ¿de acuerdo? Solo hasta que Rosa Cuarzo se digne a aparecer.

-No hace falta que esperes más-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Dicha voz provocó que Perla de inmediato sonriera, y que Obsidiana apretara los dientes tras su máscara. Girándose, confirmó sus sospechas: una Gema gigantesca, aproximadamente de su misma altura, cubierta con un blanco vestido manchado de polvo y hollín con un agujero a la altura del vientre en el que se veía una Gema rosa; una abundante cabellera de rizos de color rosa que caían libres por la espalda de aquella guerrera de rostro angelical, una guerrera armada con una espada larga en una mano…y un brillante escudo con una rosa dibujada en el centro en la otra. Estaba claro quién era ella.

-Rosa Cuarzo…Por fin apareces-dijo Obsidiana, apuntando a Rosa con uno de sus trabucos. Sin embargo, Rosa no hizo el gesto de protegerse. Al contrario, empezó a avanzar sin miedo hacia Obsidiana y Perla, con tanta gracia y resolución que no parecía que estuviera caminando por un campo de batalla.

-Libera a Perla. Es a mí a quien quieres-dijo Rosa, tirando su espada a un lado y deshaciendo su escudo. Perla abrió los ojos de la sorpresa e intentó disuadir a Rosa de aquella temeraria acción, pero Rosa Cuarzo no intentó llamar de nuevo su escudo.

Obsidiana consideró por unos instantes qué hacer a continuación. Podía simplemente dispararle a Rosa Cuarzo, y luego podría encargarse tranquilamente de la Perla para así acabar de desbaratar la rebelión y privar a las Gemas de Cristal de sus líderes. Era un plan perfecto, no veía qué podía salir mal. Diamante Azul estaría tan complacida con ella… Casi podía oir sus halagos y alabanzas.

Varias Gemas de Cristal aparecieron de repente, rodeándola por todas partes como si hubieran brotado de los laterales de la colina. Ahora que se fijaba, Obsidiana no vio a ninguna de las Gemas del Planeta Natal, o por lo menos no las vio con su forma física. Numerosas gemas se encontraban tendidas en el suelo, seguramente abatidas durante el transcurso de la llegada de Rosa Cuarzo. Era increíble el poder que adquirían aquellas traidoras solo con contar con la presencia de su rebelde líder. No por nada habían conseguido resistir tanto contra el Planeta Natal. Todas a una, las recién llegadas cargaron contra Obsidiana, quien apuntó con ambos cañones a las Gemas más cercanas dispuesta a resistir lo que hiciera falta para poder luchar contra su objetivo.

-¡Alto!-las detuvo Rosa Cuarzo, para sorpresa de todas, antes de que pudieran atacar a Obsidiana-. ¡Obsidiana, libera a Perla y te prometo que nuestro combate será de uno contra uno! Es a mí a quien quieres, ellas no tiene nada que ver en esto. Te lo garantizo, tienes mi palabra.

Obsidiana apretó los dientes mientras veía como varias de las Gemas de Cristal parecían discutirle aquel plan de acción a su líder, quien parecía hacer oídos sordos mientras no dejaba de mirarla con esos malditos ojos cargados de valentía y determinación. La presencia de las otras Gemas de Cristal le dificultaba el trabajo, aunque tenía que admitir que la oferta de Rosa Cuarzo era tentadora. Sabía que alguien como ella no faltaría a su palabra, y si bien la lucha no sería precisamente fácil, un uno contra uno siempre era mejor que un uno contra quince. Así pues, bajando uno de sus trabucos para que apuntara a la frente de Perla, Obsidiana retiró su pie del pecho de Perla y le permitió ponerse en pie. Perla siguió mirando furiosa a Obsidiana mientras caminaba de regreso junto a Rosa Cuarzo, cojeando ligeramente al apoyar el peso en la pierna herida.

-Perla, ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde te han herido?-le preguntó con tono de preocupación Rosa Cuarzo nada más reunirse con ella, arrodillándose frente a ella y apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Perla. Esta, avergonzada por su derrota, parecía incapaz de mirar a Rosa a los ojos, optando por no responderle y permanecer en silencio. Rosa, sin embargo, se limitó a sonreír y a estrechar entre sus brazos a Perla, sorprendiéndola mientras un tenue brillo envolvió momentáneamente su cuerpo, sanando sus heridas y restaurando su forma física.

-Rosa…yo…-trató de decir, pero Rosa la detuvo con un gesto.

-No te preocupes. Hiciste lo que pudiste, y eso es lo que importa-le aseguró Rosa Cuarzo-. Ahora escúchame bien. Nuestras compañeras en las líneas frontales necesitan apoyo. Necesito que cojas a las Gemas de Cristal aquí presentes y te las lleves para reforzar ese punto.

-¡Pero…!

-Sin peros, Perla. La batalla ya es casi nuestra, pero no pienso permitir que más de nuestras amigas se sacrifiquen si podemos evitarlo-dijo, mirándola decida a los ojos. Rosa entonces miró por encima del hombro a Obsidiana, quien había permanecido quieta y callada en su puesto con uno de sus trabucos descansando despreocupadamente en su hombro-. Yo me encargaré de Obsidiana, no te preocupes. No es la primera vez que ella y yo nos vemos las caras.

-Pero…Rosa…No hace falta que luches tú. Yo podría…

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo necesito que ayudes a las demás, que las guíes en mi lugar mientras yo os cubro desde aquí. No te preocupes, estaré bien, te lo prometo-le insistió Rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Ahora ve, Perla. Ayuda a nuestras compañeras.

Perla no parecía del todo de acuerdo con la petición de Rosa, pero no se la discutió. En su lugar, cogió el arma de una Gema caída, y empezó a movilizar a las demás Gemas de Cristal para que la siguieran. Todas parecían reacias a abandonar a Rosa en compañía de Obsidiana, pero al igual que Perla ninguna le llevó la contraria, optando por desearle buena suerte y mirar mal a Obsidiana al pasar. La oscura Gema simplemente ignoró las miradas y comentarios de aquellas traidoras. No eran importantes. Lo único que le importaba era la Gema que tenía ante ella, la líder de las Gemas de Cristal, su objetivo, Rosa Cuarzo.

-Gracias por tu paciencia-le dijo de repente Rosa a Obsidiana, agachándose para recuperar su espada sin que Obsidiana tratara de impedírselo-. Ha sido un detalle por tu parte.

-Simplemente he dejado que te despidas de ellas, nada mas-comentó Obsidiana dándose un par de golpecitos en el hombro con el trabuco-. Ahora, vamos a…

-Un momento-la interrumpió Rosa-. Antes de que empecemos, ¿podría pedirte un pequeño favor?-preguntó Rosa con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro. Obsidiana no entendía qué era lo que le quería pedir, y la verdad era que tampoco le interesaba mucho. Sin embargo, aún tenía que acabar de mentalizarse para la lucha con tan terrible adversario, de manera que le permitió la pregunta-. ¿Podrías quitarte la máscara, por favor? Me gusta poder verle la cara a mis adversarias.

Obsidiana no entendía qué era lo que esa maldita traidora se proponía con tan extraña petición. ¿Acaso planeaba distraerla? ¿Acaso sería un truco para que dejara su rostro al descubierto, y así poder atacarla cuando bajara la guardia? Realmente no entendía cómo funcionaba la mente de ese extraña Gema. Aunque considerando la sonrisa sincera y amable de Rosa, y lo que Obsidiana sabía de su peculiar y compasivo carácter, lo más seguro era que esa petición viniera sin segundas intenciones. Irritante, para variar, aunque…

-¡Ah, mucho mejor!-comentó Rosa al ver como Obsidiana se quitaba la máscara y la dejaba caer al suelo. Su rostro estaba exactamente igual que en el futuro, con la única diferencia que su ojo derecho no quedaba tan tapado por el flequillo, mucho más corto que cuando conociera a Steven-. Ahora sí que veo que eres tú.

-¿Quién creías que iba a ser? ¿Otra Obsidiana?-preguntó Obsidiana molesta, creyendo que Rosa la estaba insultando o burlándose de ella. Entendiendo lo que su oponente podía pensar, Rosa se apresuró a explicarse.

-¡No, no! Quería decir…bueno, es que con esa mascara no te imagino siendo…tú. No sé si me explico…-comentó Rosa mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarse-. Quiero decir que… esa mascara es solo eso, una máscara, y yo quiero enfrentarme a ti sin nada entre nosotras, cara a cara, Rosa contra Obsidiana, sin mentiras ni mascaras.

-…-Obsidiana se quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Rosa Cuarzo. Verdaderamente era la Gema más rara que nunca antes hubiera conocido, o la más fuerte a la que jamás se hubiera enfrentado. Que semejante idiota la hubiera derrotado tantas veces resultaba insultante-…eres una Gema muy rara.-Lejos de ofenderse, Rosa parecía reírle el comentario a Obsidiana, aumentando su incredulidad ante el extraño comportamiento de su enemiga.

-Sí, me lo dicen mucho…-admitió Rosa. Serenándose, invocó su fiel y característico escudo en su otra mano, y adoptó una postura de combate-. ¿Empezamos?

Obsidiana apuntó con ambos trabucos a Rosa, flexionando las rodillas mientras miraba fijamente como su enemiga parecía mirarla con fiera determinación en el rostro, sonriendo como si más que una pelea a muerte aquello fuera un simple combate de entrenamiento.

-Prepárate para morir. ¡Por Diamante Azul!-exclamó Obsidiana, abriendo fuego contra Rosa. Esta, sin moverse del sitio, se limitó a cubrirse con el escudo y a permitir que los disparos chocaran inútilmente contra su dura superficie.

Sin dejar de disparar, Obsidiana empezó a correr hacia Rosa Cuarzo, moviéndose rápidamente de aquí para allá, rodeándola y saltando por todas partes en un intento de pillarla desprevenida y colarle un disparo. Sin excepciones, Rosa conseguía detener todos los disparos con gran habilidad, deteniéndolos con su escudo o parándolos con su fiel espada, todo ello sin moverse ni dejar de sonreír.

-¡Ey, te mueves mejor que la ultima vez!-le concedió Rosa al desviar un tiro que iba a su cabeza-. Se nota que te has estado entrenando.

-¡Cállate y pelea!-respondió Obsidiana, aterrizando en el suelo tras un salto y abalanzándose de nuevo sobre Rosa Cuarzo. Obsidiana desechó a la carrera sus trabucos, y justo antes de llegar hasta su enemiga las sombras envolvieron su cuerpo, convirtiéndose nuevamente en un cometa sombrío y rodeando a Rosa Cuarzo. Girando a su alrededor, las sombras que se desprendían de Obsidiana mientras volaba se arremolinaron y crearon un oscuro torbellino alrededor de Rosa, obstaculizando su visión y ocultando a Obsidiana. Un solitario disparo salió de entre las sombras, sorprendiendo a Rosa y provocando que fuera incapaz de defenderse del ataque. Si bien este no la dañó, fue a impactar contra la guarda de su espada, obligándola a soltarla y perdiéndola entre las sombras del vórtice.

-Veo que has aprendido un truco nuevo-comentó Rosa con tono animado. Si le preocupaba su situación, no lo demostró-. Está bien. Veamos que más sabes hacer.

Rosa Cuarzo, agazapándose ligeramente en el suelo, dio un salto de tres metros en el aire y, al aterrizar en el suelo, golpeó con su escudo plano en la tierra, generando un estallido de aire que reverberó con el tañido de una cristalina campana, dispersando las sombras del torbellino y haciéndolo desparecer. Obsidiana también había desaparecido.

-¿Eh?-se preguntó Rosa, buscando con la mirada a Obsidiana-. ¿Dónde…?

Su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida al sentir como alguien le agarraba del tobillo. Mirando hacia abajo, descubrió una oscura garra alrededor de su pie, el cual parecía volverse translucido y bastante más ligero al contacto con aquella cosa. Sin previo aviso, una fuerza desconocida tiró de Rosa hacia abajo, enterrando su pierna en la tierra con gran facilidad y sin encontrar resistencia alguna. Tan pronto como esto sucedió, Rosa sintió como le soltaban el tobillo, y como su pierna volvía a la normalidad, enterrada ahora profundamente en el suelo.

Varias sombras empezaron a brotar frente a Rosa, a medida que la forma fantasmal de Obsidiana empezaba a salir del suelo. Su coleta se encontraba dividida en diferentes hebras como si de una hidra se tratara, su cabello completamente blanco en contraposición a la oscuridad terrorífica que era ahora su rostro. No era la primera vez que Rosa veía la forma espectral de Obsidiana, como tampoco era la primera vez que sentía algo de lástima y fascinación al ver lo que aquella peculiar Gema podía hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rosa se dio cuenta de que su espada se encontraba clavada en el espacio entre ella y Obsidiana, olvidada a un lado de su pequeño campo de batalla.

-No ha estado mal…Ha sido bastante ingenioso-le concedió Rosa a Obsidiana mientras esta volvía a su estado normal, invocando uno de sus trabucos desde su Gema.

-No me alabes… Solo cierra la boca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en que diga que ha sido bastante increíble lo que has hecho?-preguntó extrañada Rosa con una sonrisa-. No muchas Gemas pueden hacer lo que tú haces.

-¡He dicho que te calles!-exigió Obsidiana mientras apuntaba a Rosa con su arma. No parecía que Rosa Cuarzo pudiera sacar la pierna de dentro de la tierra, y a pesar de seguir contando con su escudo, esa posición le daba a Obsidiana una oportunidad.

-Vale, ahora no sé porque estás tan enfadada. Deberías relajarte un poco…

-¡Estamos en guerra! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?!

-Nosotras no estamos en guerra. Las Gemas del Planeta Natal y las Gemas de Cristal sí. Hay una gran diferencia.

-¿Diferencia? ¿Es que acaso me estás diciendo que no eres una Gema de Cristal…, o que no soy una Gema del Planeta Natal?-preguntó molesta Obsidiana. Ya empezaba aquella maldita Gema con sus preguntas e insufribles palabras.

-No es eso. Lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo no tenemos más razón para pelearnos que nuestros diferentes bandos. Si te unieras a nosotras, no habría razón para que tú y yo fuéramos enemigas-dijo tranquilamente Rosa Cuarzo, como si la amenaza de que Obsidiana fuera a romperla no le afectara para nada-. Tienes más en común con nosotras que con ellas. Ellas solo te ven como una herramienta, alguien a quien usar y después desechar. Con nosotras podrías ser realmente libre. Sí, has hecho muchas enemigas entre las Gemas de Cristal, pero podrías llegar a convertirte en una miembro más de nuestra familia si tú…

-Familia…-repitió escéptica Obsidiana, sin dejar de apuntar a Rosa-. Las Gemas no tenemos familia. Somos hechas para cumplir un objetivo, una misión, y tú y tu pandilla de traidoras habéis escupido en ese mismo concepto. Una Gema que no posee una tarea, que no tiene utilidad…no es una Gema en absoluto.

-¿De verdad crees eso, o simplemente es lo que te han dicho que creas?-preguntó Rosa, dejando de sonreír para indicarle a Obsidiana lo seria que era esa pregunta. Obsidiana, si bien no bajó el trabuco, agarró su culata con más fuerza. Odiaba escuchar las palabras de esa maldita Gema. Siempre le metían pensamientos raros en la cabeza-. ¿De verdad crees que una Gema solo puede aspirar a ser eso, el instrumento que lleve a cabo una única tarea? ¿Qué el valor de una Gema se mide en como de útil resulte ser?

-…sí, lo creo-dijo Obsidiana, si bien al principio vaciló un momento antes de contestar. Dicho vacio provocó que Rosa volviera a sonreír, como si intuyera que Obsidiana realmente no creía eso que decía o que empezara a tener dudas al respecto.

-Pues yo creo todo lo contrario. El valor de una vida no se mide en lo útil que sea, o cómo se formara, o lo que hiciera o pensara. El valor de una vida es enorme por el simple hecho de existir, de estar vivo. Tú eres tan valiosa para mí como cualquiera de mis compañeras, como todas las demás Gemas del Planeta Natal.- Obsidiana vio como muy a su pesar su pulso empezó a tambalearse, como su firme agarre sobre el trabuco empezaba a fallar a medida que escuchaba las palabras de Rosa. Todo lo que decía era extraño, blasfémico…y extrañamente reconfortante. Al percatarse de que empezaba a flaquear, Obsidiana se apresuró a salir de su ensimismamiento, y apuntó con renovada firmeza a Rosa-. Por favor, Obsidiana. Podrías hacer tanto bien…podrías ser tan feliz… Únete a nosotras.

Obsidiana apretó los dientes. Esa maldita…rebelde… Con sus palabras melosas y su sonrisa irritante… Todo en ella enfurecía a Obsidiana, quien era incapaz de entender de donde venía tanta rabia. Simplemente lo atribuyó al hecho de que su enemiga jurada, su objetivo a destruir, parecía intentar salvar su vida a base de palabras bonitas y promesas de un futuro mejor si deponía las armas, le permitía vivir, y le dejaba destruir la sociedad del Planeta Natal. Además, era de locos. ¿Por qué iba alguien a invitar a unirse a su bando a la responsable directa de destruir a muchos miembros de su propio grupo, Gemas que seguramente habían sido amigas suyas? Estaba claro que todo aquello tenía que ser una trampa, una estratagema de Rosa Cuarzo. Pues bien, Obsidiana no iba a picar.

-Yo soy…una Gema del Planeta Natal…-dijo poco a poco, como si en vez de a Rosa se lo estuviera diciendo a sí misma-. Antes preferiría morir a convertirme en una traidora. Si crees que te voy a escuchar solo para evitar que te convierta en esquirlas, estas muy equivocada. ¡Jamás traicionaré a Diamante Azul!

-¿Realmente crees que lo que te digo es para que no me dispares? ¿De veras crees que te estoy mintiendo?-preguntó Rosa mientras le sonreía con aire tristón a Obsidiana.

-Sí, eso mismo creo.

-¿Y si te demuestro que no es verdad lo que dices? ¿Qué lo que te estoy ofreciendo es verdad?-preguntó Rosa, aún atrapada en el suelo. Obsidiana, al oir esa propuesta, no pudo evitar soltar un par de incrédulas carcajadas sin dejar de apuntar a Rosa.

-¡Oh, por favor, adelante! ¡Te pido que me lo demuestres, si es que puedes!-exclamó Obsidiana, riéndose de la valiente bravuconada de Rosa. Estaba atrapada, desarmada, y Obsidiana estaba con el gatillo a medio apretar. ¿Realmente creía que la iba a derrotar en semejante posición? Eso había que verlo…

Rosa Cuarzo simplemente sonrió confiada.

-Muy bien. Si insistes…-dijo enigmáticamente.

De repente, el suelo alrededor de Rosa Cuarzo se resquebrajó, sorprendiendo a Obsidiana y alertándola al darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Haciendo gala de una gran fuerza, Rosa Cuarzo se levantó de su posición agazapada, extrayendo su pierna aún atrapada en la roca junto a un gran trozo de la colina, arrancada por la fuerza de Rosa. Antes de que Obsidiana pudiera abrir fuego, Rosa lanzó la roca de su pierna a Obsidiana de una patada, sorprendiendo a su enemiga una vez más al no esperarse semejante jugada por parte de la antes atrapada Gema de Cristal. Incapaz de apartarse, Obsidiana optó por volverse incorpórea para evitar que la roca se la llevara por delante, si bien al hacerlo perdió su trabuco, que fue a caer pesadamente al suelo. Sin perder un instante, Rosa Cuarzo le lanzó a Obsidiana su escudo como si de un frisbee se tratara, recorriendo rápidamente el espacio entre ambas e impactando fuertemente en su cara. A pesar de encontrarse en su forma incorpórea, el escudo de Rosa consiguió golpear a Obsidiana, quien de la impresión recobró su forma anterior.

Adolorida, Obsidiana se agarró la zona golpeada con una mano, retrocediendo desorientada mientras trataba de asimilar los rápidos ataques de Rosa Cuarzo. Para cuando consiguió recuperarse y abrir los ojos, Rosa Cuarzo había conseguido recuperar su espada, y abalanzarse sobre ella. Sorprendida por la increíble velocidad a la que la enorme Cuarzo se movía, Obsidiana trató de invocar un trabuco con su mano libre y apuntar a su enemiga. En el instante que Obsidiana tardó en desenfundar su arma, Rosa se había convertido en un borrón que se abalanzó cual relámpago sobre Obsidiana.

¡ZAS! ¡SHING! ¡ZAS! Obsidiana, trabuco en mano, apuntaba inútilmente al espacio en el que hasta hacía solo unos instantes se había encontrado Rosa Cuarzo. Esta se encontraba situada a sus espaldas, con los ojos cerrados y su rostro revelando el grado de concentración de la guerrera. Con una filigrana, Rosa apoyó la punta de su espada en el suelo, moviendo la hoja con movimientos calculados y precisos mientras reposaba ambas manos sobre la empuñadura del arma. Pasó un segundo, luego dos, y al tercero Obsidiana cayó de espaldas al suelo, su trabuco desapareciendo tan pronto como había sido convocado.

Su mente intentaba en vano tratar de entender en qué momento la derrotó. Todo había ido tan deprisa… Su cuerpo dañado no le respondía, sus esfuerzos por levantase eran inútiles. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como Rosa Cuarzo se posicionaba enfrente de ella, espada en mano, y como le apuntaba con su filo al pecho, declarando su victoria sobre Obsidiana.

-¡Grrr! ¡Ñnnnnraaaaaghh…!-gruñía Obsidiana, tratando una y otra vez en volver a ponerse de pie, pero todo era inútil. Rosa Cuarzo la había derrotado, y no había nada más que hablar-… ¿a qué esperas? Hazlo, rómpeme de una vez-dijo Obsidiana, girando la cara para no mirar a Rosa a los ojos. Sentía una gran rabia contra aquella Gema, pero aún más la sentía contra sí misma. Se daba asco de lo débil que era, incapaz de cumplir las órdenes de Diamante Azul, sintiéndose a merced de un enemigo al que debería de haber vencido. Ni siquiera había intentado ir en serio contra ella. Se había limitado a defenderse y a hablar con ella mientras Obsidiana lo había dado todo para derrotarla, pero Rosa Cuarzo se había limitado a jugar con ella. La había tumbado sin demasiado esfuerzo…y ahora su hora había llegado-… ¡VENGA, ¿A QUÉ ESPERAS?! ¡ROMPEME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Para su sorpresa, Rosa Cuarzo clavó su espada en el suelo, a un lado, y luego le tendió la mano a Obsidiana. Su sonrisa amable provocó que Obsidiana mirara confundida a la que creyó que iba a ser su verdugo. ¿Por qué no la había roto?

-Ahora que ya te he vencido, ¿vas a escucharme por fin?-preguntó divertida Rosa Cuarzo, como si le hablara a alguien mucho más joven e inmaduro que ella. Sentía rabia por la manera condescendiente con la que la trataba esa Cuarzo, aunque… A la vez, sus palabras y actitud provocaron la sorpresa y despertaron la intriga en el interior de Obsidiana. Sin ser del todo consciente, se encontró agarrando la mano de Rosa Cuarzo, quien la ayudó a ponerse otra vez de pie.

A su alrededor, la batalla seguía su curso con la clara victoria de las Gemas de Cristal. Sus tropas empujaban a los escuadrones de las Gemas del Planeta Natal hacia atrás, reclamando cada vez más terreno a medida que caían cada vez más guerreras por doquier. Las naves se estrellaron, victimas del fuego de artillería, e incluso la gigantesca base aérea de la que había descendido Obsidiana se vio obligada a retirarse, abandonando al resto de guerreras para que se las apañaran como pudieran. La batalla estaba perdida, y Obsidiana entendió que Diamante Azul no le perdonaría semejante fracaso.

-Todo está perdido…Jamás pensé que el Planeta Natal pudiera perder una batalla…-musitó incrédula Obsidiana al ver el giro que había dado aquella batalla. Por simples números y armamentos deberían de haber podido barrer a esas rebeldes, y sin embargo estaban perdiendo. Era…era difícil de asimilar.

-Es una de las maravillas de la Tierra: nunca sabes qué puede pasar-dijo Rosa, sonriendo-. Y lo mismo se aplica a las Gemas que hemos decidido defender este planeta. En el Planeta Natal, todas estamos obligadas a ser lo que nos dicen que seamos, o sino ya no merecemos vivir en su mundo. Aquí, en cambio, podemos escoger ser lo que nosotras queramos. Aquí podemos ser libres, ser nosotras mismas.

-¿Escoger…?-preguntó Obsidiana, incapaz de concebir semejante planteamiento. ¿Una Gema…escogiendo qué quería hacer en su vida? ¿Sin nadie por encima para guiarla ni supervisarla, ni nadie que le dijera lo que tenía que hacer, cuando lo tenía que hacer, ni nadie que la castigara por no cumplir? Sonaba extraño y bastante rocambolesco…a la par que curioso e intrigante.

-¡Sí, escoger!-exclamó sonriente Rosa al ver que poco a poco estaba empezando a convencer a Obsidiana-. Obsidiana, tu sabes lo que es sufrir a manos de los Diamantes. Las Obsidianas habéis sido utilizadas y menospreciadas durante mucho tiempo. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de que cojas las riendas de tu propia vida, de que decidas qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?-Rosa Cuarzo señaló con un gesto de su mano el vasto campo de batalla-. Dime, ¿es esto lo que quieres, lo que te gusta? ¿Luchar una y otra vez por aquellas que te exigen luchar para ganarte el derecho a existir? ¿No crees que sería mejor luchar para _defender_ tu derecho a existir, luchar porque tú quieres luchar, poder escoger la causa que tú quieras defender? Tú y todas las Gemas deberíais ser libres y poder vivir en paz en un mundo que no obligara a nadie a ser lo que no quiere ser, a hacer lo que no quiere hacer.

Obsidiana miró el campo de batalla de su alrededor con otros ojos, los ojos de alguien no tan acostumbrado a la batalla. Por todas partes se podían ver los destrozos de la guerra, los miles de fragmentos que aquella batalla había ocasionado, la destrucción y el caos que aún reinaba por doquier. Los gritos y las explosiones aún resonaban por el aire, tan audibles que Obsidiana se preguntó por un momento cuando se acostumbró a escuchar aquel espantoso sonido de fondo, tanto que casi lo había obviado. Verdaderamente era un panorama horrible…y la verdad era que Obsidiana no era lo que se decía muy amiga de los campos de batalla.

-…estaría bien…-empezó a decir, llamando la atención de Rosa-…estaría bien no tener que luchar más. Estaría bien…poder vivir sin tener que luchar, al menos por una vez…

-Aún no es demasiado tarde-dijo Rosa, sonriendo amablemente a Obsidiana y extendiendo una mano en su dirección-. Deja que te ayude. Puedes confiar en mí.

Obsidiana miró incrédula la mano que Rosa Cuarzo le estaba ofreciendo, y luego a la sonrisa de su rostro. Era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía de aquel modo, de manera que Obsidiana era incapaz de entender los sentimientos y pensamientos que aquella sonrisa había despertado en su interior. Diamante Azul lo había sido todo para ella. Contar con su aprobación, resultarle útil por fin, cumplir sus deseos,… Obsidiana nunca había deseado otra cosa que no fuera aquello. Y ahora, de repente, la que debiera de ser su enemiga se encontraba diciéndole que le ofrecía una alternativa, una vía de escape de tanta lucha y tanto caos. Era traición, de eso Obsidiana estaba segura, pero… La oferta era muy tentadora. Si aceptaba…

De repente, se fijó Obsidiana, Rosa Cuarzo pareció centrarse en algo situado a su espalda, y su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa. Obsidiana, extrañada por el repentino cambio de Rosa, notó que parecía que iba a decir algo, estirando su mano como si quisiera parar un… ¡ataque!

Obsidiana, sin girarse por falta de tiempo, trató de esquivar lo que fuera que se le viniera encima, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Un intenso dolor estalló de repente en su tronco, y al bajar la mirada Obsidiana vio que la larga y afilada hoja de una espada le había atravesado el cuerpo, brotándole la punta por la parte de delante.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-oyó decir Obsidiana junto a su oído. Esa voz… ¡la Perla de Rosa Cuarzo!-. Mira a quien han cogido con la guardia baja…

-¡Perla!-exclamó Rosa, sorprendida de ver a Perla en aquel lugar-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Las líneas frontales están aseguradas. Vine a ver si estabas bien…y decidí aprovechar tu distracción-dijo Perla, apretando la espada contra Obsidiana y clavando más profundamente la hoja de su espada. Había fallado la Gema de Obsidiana por apenas unos centímetros, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder mantener su forma física mucho más tiempo.

Obsidiana, adolorida por el furtivo ataque de Perla, clavó sus ojos de dolor, rabia e indignación en la sorprendida y horrorizada Rosa. ¿Había sido todo una estratagema para hacerle bajar la guardia? ¿Todo eso de ser libre, de cambiar de bando, de confiar en ella… ¡TODO MENTIRA!?

-Distracción…Todo lo que me has dicho era… ¡Ugh!

-¡No, te equivocas! No era mentira, era…

-Ahórratelo…sucia traidora-escupió Obsidiana, agarrando con una mano la hoja de la espada de Perla. La rabia que sentía por las mentiras de Rosa Cuarzo ardía en su interior, permitiéndole ignorar parcialmente los daños ocasionados en su cuerpo mientras hacía cuanto podía por permanecer en pie. Destrozaría a aquella maldita Cuarzo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, aunque su Perla luego la rompiera en mil pedazos. No le importaba. Lo único que deseaba en esos instantes…lo único en lo que pensaba…-. ¿Crees en serio que voy a creerte? ¿Crees en serio que traicionaré al Planeta Natal? ¡SOY UNA GEMA DEL PLANETA NATAL! ¡Yo siempre le seré fiel a Diamante Azul…y en su nombre…!-Obsidiana, haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, se llevó la mano libre a la espalda y sacó de ella un trabuco, apuntando rápidamente a una espantada Rosa-. ¡…MUERE!

Antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, Perla sacó la espada del cuerpo de Obsidiana a la fuerza, sacudiéndola y provocándole un agudo dolor que le impidió apuntar bien. Su disparo pasó a rozar de la cabeza de Rosa Cuarzo, quien no hizo el intento de apartarse. Al ver que había fallado, Obsidiana trató de dispararle una segunda vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un lacerante dolor en el cuello, y como su forma física se desvanecía.

Su conciencia volvió a encerrarse en el interior de su Gema, y así acabó la batalla para Obsidiana.

* * *

De vuelta al presente:

-…y eso fue lo último que recuerdo de la batalla-concluyó Obsidiana, metiéndose en la boca los restos del último cacho de pizza y chupándose los restos de queso de los dedos.

Steven y Greg, por su parte, parecían despertar de repente del trance en el que se habían visto envueltos mientras escuchaban la historia de Obsidiana. Ambos sabían por las otras Gemas lo terrible que había sido la guerra, pero oírlo de boca de alguien que realmente había estado allí, saber que había sido igual de duro para las del otro bando… Era algo completamente diferente. Greg nunca le pidió a Rosa que le contara como había sido luchar en la guerra, y las Gemas siempre habían intentado evitar los detalles de lo sucedido con Steven, de manera que aquel relato era la primera experiencia que ambos tenían sobre las guerras de hacia tantos milenios. Era…mucho que asimilar.

-Hm, ya no queda pizza…-se lamentó Obsidiana, mirando apesumbrada la caja vacía-. En fin, pues ya está. Nada me retiene ya aquí. Será mejor que me vaya, o el humano Kofi se enfadará conmigo-dijo Obsidiana a Steven y a Greg-. Señor Universe, el dinero de las pizzas.- Greg salió de su estupor y pagó a Obsidiana, quien sin despedirse abrió las puertas de la furgoneta y salió al exterior. Obsidiana avanzó en silencio por el parking hasta que, sin previo aviso, salió despedida hacia el cielo en medio de una nube de sombras y neblina oscura, perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo nocturno.

Steven trató de seguir con la mirada el rastro de sombras que Obsidiana había dejado, pero pronto el viento nocturno las dispersó y su rastro desapareció en el aire. Entonces, Steven volvió a cerrar las puertas, y se encaró a su padre.

-Vale…La cosa ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba, supongo.

-Yo diría que ha ido bastante bien, si-coincidió Greg-. Ahora sabes qué fue lo que sucedió aquel día, y ese era el plan, ¿no?

-Sí, pero aún sigo sin saber qué fue lo que Perla le hizo para que las dos acabaran así de mal.

-Bueno, podría ser que simplemente Obsidiana le siga guardando rencor por haberla hecho reventar-propuso Greg-. Perla aprovechó la conversación de Rosa con Obsidiana para pillarla desprevenida, y si bien Obsidiana está convencida de que Rosa la engañó, me cuesta imaginarme a Rosa haciendo algo así. Yo más bien pienso que Rosa no sabía que Perla estaba allí, y que todo fue un malentendido por parte de las dos, de Obsidiana y Perla, que se hicieron un lio sobre lo sucedido.

-Aún así, eso no explica porqué Obsidiana sigue diciendo que Perla la torturó. Perla sabía que Obsidiana había sido reventada en la batalla porque fue ella quien lo hizo, y luego mintió al resto de Gemas diciendo que no sabía que Obsidiana se encontraba en el Calabozo. La pregunta ahora es qué pasó después de que Obsidiana reventara, qué fue lo que le hizo Perla y porque, y como pudo llegar Obsidiana al Calabozo sin que las demás Gemas de Cristal, a excepción de Perla, se enteraran.

-Pues en vista de lo que sabemos, la única que podría darte esas respuestas es Perla, pero dudo que te vaya a decir nada.

-Sí-respondió Steven, frotándose el mentón con aire pensativo. Si quería hacer hablar a Perla, iba a tener que obligarla a ello, ponerla en una situación que le impidiera escapar o darle largas. En definitiva, tenía que sacarle la verdad a la fuerza…La pregunta era: "¿Cómo?".

-Todo esto es un lio de pies a cabeza-se quejó Greg, frotándose la nuca mientras se metía en su saco de dormir-. A todo esto, ¿por qué crees que es aconsejable que esas dos resuelvan sus diferencias?

-He visto lo que pasa cuando dos Gemas discuten y se pelean-explicó Steven, metiéndose él también en el saco-, y no es bonito de ver. Granate y Perla se pelearon porque Perla la engañó para formar a Sardónice, Amatista casi huye de casa cuando descubrí lo de la Guardería,… Imagina lo que podría pasar si Perla y Obsidiana, con la de problemas que tienen, se pelearan otra vez como durante la guerra.

-Sí, la cosa podría acabar bastante mal…-coincidió Greg, imaginándose un paisaje desolado por la lucha entre esas dos.

-Se que puede sonar a locura, pero creo firmemente que podríamos evitar esa pelea si las dos simplemente hablaran las cosas y resolvieran sus diferencias de una vez. No digo que Obsidiana vaya a cambiar de idea y se vuelva nuestra amiga así como así, pero si con esto conseguimos evitar que vuelva a intentar matarnos, o que por lo menos deje de intentar acabar con Perla, entonces habrá valido la pena todo el esfuerzo.

-Es una buena idea, hijo, ¿pero cómo vas a hacer que Perla hable?-preguntó Greg-. Tú la conoces tan bien como yo, o mejor incluso. Es cabezota como ella sola, y no creo que ni tú no yo vayamos a conseguir nada preguntándole de frente.

-Ni tú…ni yo…-repitió Steven para así, dándole vueltas a un disparatado plan que se le acababa de ocurrir-… ¿Y si…y si se lo preguntara alguien más? ¿Alguien que supiera cómo hacer hablar a Perla, alguien que la conociera de antes, alguien que pudiera enfrentarse a Perla y no darle más opción que hablar?

-¿Estás hablando de Granate?-preguntó Greg.

-Mejor aún-dijo Steven, pensando ya en los detalles de su arriesgado plan-. Dime, papa… ¿aún guardas aquellos viejos guantes de boxeo?

* * *

Al día siguiente, gimnasio de Beach City:

Steven contempló sonriente los preparativos ya finalizados de su plan. Nada más levantarse había ido corriendo a buscar a Granate y a Amatista para contarles la idea que había tenido. Si bien Amatista se mostró tan entusiasmada por la idea como Steven se imaginó que estaría, Granate se mostró más desconfiada. Sin embargo, la explicación de Steven sobre por qué aquel plan iba a funcionar y lo beneficioso que sería para Perla y Obsidiana acabó por convencer a la poderosa Gema. Aún así, le aconsejó, deberían de tener mucho cuidado, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas se torcieran y entonces Perla y Obsidiana correrían un gran peligro. Peridoto también se apuntó, no tanto por sentirse preocupada por Perla u Obsidiana, sino porque dijo que si Granate y Amatista se iban, ella sola no iba a poder seguir con la construcción del taladro. Así pues, se unió a Steven y al resto en los preparativos de aquel alocado plan.

-Vale, pues esto ya está-comentó Amatista palmeando el hombro de Steven-. ¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?

-En teoría debería de funcionar-respondió Steven, tratando de mostrarse optimista-. Si esto no consigue que Perla cante y que ella y Obsidiana resuelvan sus diferencias, no sé qué lo hará.

-Tu plan suena…bastante barbárico y primitivo-comentó Peridoto, caminando con aire suspicaz por el gimnasio y valorando con ojo crítico la anticuada maquinaria de los aparatos deportivos allí situados-. Sigo sin entender el propósito de todo esto.

-Es muy sencillo. Obsidiana y Perla necesitan hablar las cosas, pero está claro que no se van a sentar y a decirse lo que se tienen que decir por las buenas-explicó Steven-. Así que…vamos a dejar que resuelvan sus diferencias a la antigua.

-¿Encabezando un conflicto de proporciones variables que culmine con la erradicación de uno de los dos bandos y el subsiguiente establecimiento de la ideología del vencedor como la única autentica y verdadera?-preguntó Peridoto. Steven, aún sonriente, se quedó momentáneamente sin saber qué responderle, más que nada porque no acababa de entender la mitad de lo que acababa de preguntar Peridoto.

-Ehm…nnno…-dijo algo reticente Steven-. Vamos a dejar que se peleen.

-¿Y eso es…bueno?-preguntó extrañada Peridoto-. Creí que querías evitar precisamente eso, que Obsidiana y la Perla se pelearan.

-No, lo que quiero evitar es que se peleen a muerte. Si conseguimos controlar la pelea, nos aseguraremos de que no se hagan demasiado daño, y que así descarguen algo de tensión. De esta manera, las dos podrán desahogarse y así estarán más dispuestas a hablar las cosas…o, al menos, eso espero.

La idea de Steven consistía en que Perla y Obsidiana tuvieran la pelea que tanto parecían desear…solo que según sus términos. Lo había dispuesto todo para tener controladas la mayor parte de las variables: habían montado el ring que se solía usar en los combates nocturnos de lucha libre, habían preparado el equipo necesario para mantener un combate controlado de boxeo, y Granate y Amatista estarían presentes en las sillas de alrededor en todo momento para asegurarse de que ninguna de las dos combatientes se pasaba de la raya y decidía invocar sus armas. Steven estaría presente en un principio como árbitro y comentarista, aunque Granate había insistido en que se bajara del ring en caso de que surgieran problemas.

Una vez estuvo todo listo, ya solo faltaba que llegaran las dos Gemas invitadas.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de repente, llamando la atención de Steven y el resto. En la puerta se encontraba Obsidiana, mirando suspicaz a los allí presentes mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el ring.

-¡Y ahí está! Con dos metros y algo más de altura, un peso aproximado de bastantes kilos, y una sorprendente habilidad para atravesar paredes, presentamos a…¡OBSIDIANA, LA GUERRERA FANTASMAL!-exclamó Steven por el micrófono que colgaba del techo sobre el cuadrilátero, acompañado por los aplausos y ovaciones de Amatista y Granate, si bien esta última se mostró más comedida y se limitó a aplaudir tranquilamente. Peridoto, al ver aparecer a Obsidiana, había corrido a esconderse tras Granate como si le diera miedo que Obsidiana se fijara en ella.

-Recibí tu mensaje, Gema de Cristal-dijo Obsidiana a Steven, pasando junto a Amatista y Granate sin más saludo que un breve vistazo de reojo-. ¿Para qué querías verme? Estoy muy ocupada.

-¡Las explicaciones vendrán luego!-respondió animado Steven, como un autentico presentador de combates-. ¡Ahora, por favor, sube al ring para que podamos empezar!-Steven animó con un gesto a Obsidiana para que subiera, pero esta se limitó a permanecer en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Steven con una ceja arqueada. Al ver que no subía, Steven tapó el micrófono con una mano-. El ring es esto en lo que estoy metido. ¿Podrías meterte dentro, por favor?

Suspirando, Obsidiana hizo girar sus ojos y acabó por ceder a la petición de Steven. El joven niño humano sonrió al ver como Obsidiana subía de un salto al cuadrilátero, sorteando sin dificultad las tres cuerdas del ring y posicionándose junto a él.

-Vale, aquí estoy. ¿Ahora qué…?

-¡Ponte esto!-exclamó Steven, pasándole a Obsidiana un par de desgastados guantes de boxeo. Obsidiana, demasiado sorprendida por lo repentino de la petición, se quedó momentáneamente sin saber qué hacer con los guantes en la mano, incapaz de preguntarle a Steven la razón al ver que este se había apresurado a asomarse por las cuerdas en dirección a Granate y Amatista.

-¿Dónde está Perla?-preguntó Steven medio susurrando, mirando de reojo a Obsidiana para cercionarse de que no le hubiera oído. Considerando que parecía bastante metida en el asunto de tratar de ponerse bien los guantes (de momento se estaba metiendo uno de los guantes al revés, muy para confusión e irritación de Obsidiana), Steven concluyó que no le había oído-. Ya debería de estar aquí.

-Greg fue a buscarla. No debería tardar en llegar-dijo Granate calmadamente.

-Tranqui, Steven. Ya sabes que la heroína siempre es la que más tarda en llegar-comentó despreocupadamente Amatista-. Pasa continuamente en el mundo del wrestling. Ya verás. Lo más seguro es que vaya a hacer su aparición…-En el exterior del gimnasio se oyó el sonido de un vehículo frenando, seguido del inconfundible eco de unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. Amatista sonrió-…justo ahora. ¡Prepárate!

Granate y Amatista corrieron a sentarse de nuevo en sus asientos, y Steven volvió a agarrar el micrófono. Con las luces apagadas, Steven activó el sistema de música, iniciando el sonido de la clásica música de introducción de luchadores.

-¡Damas y caballeros, con ustedes la campeona de campeones! ¡Con una altura de un metro ochenta y pocos, un peso bastante menor al esperado, y un record de victorias absoluto en combates de esgrima, es un honor para mí presentarles a la única, la inigualable, la imbatible…!-Un foco salió del techo, iluminando a un sorprendido Greg. Al verse enfocado, sonrió algo incomodo, y se apresuró a hacer pasar al frente a Perla, quien le seguía de cerca. Ella también parecía algo desorientada ante aquel foco de luz-…¡PERLA, LA GEMA DE CRISTAL!

Las luces se encendieron de repente, revelando a Greg y a Perla el gimnasio por completo. El recibimiento que Perla recibió fue mayor que el de Obsidiana, con Granate y Amatista aplaudiendo con más intensidad y con más ganas. Los silbidos de ánimo de Amatista eran más estridentes, e incluso Granate se apuntó a animar a Perla con un par de aullidos menos estridentes que los de su compañera. Hasta Peridoto, aún escondida junto a Granate, participó levantando el puño y aullando algo incomoda, sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o para qué demonios lo estaba haciendo.

A juzgar por su expresión, Perla seguía sin entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Confundida, miró a Greg, quien parecía algo incomodo ante la suspicaz mirada de Perla.

-Greg, ¿qué está pasando? Me dijiste que necesitabas que fuera contigo para…-Justo entonces, la atención de Perla se centró en el ring. De pie junto a Steven se encontraba Obsidiana, ajustándose un par de desgastados guantes de gran tamaño en sus puños y mirándola suspicaz con expresión de silenciosa furia. Rápidamente, Perla apartó a Greg a un lado e invocó la lanza desde su Gema-. ¡OBSIDIANA! ¡Greg, ponte a salvo! ¡Amatista, Granate, coged a Steven y…!

-¡Nononono, tranquila, Perla!-se apresuró a decir Steven, tratando de contener a Obsidiana con un brazo mientras esta trataba en vano de sacar sus trabucos de su espalda. Los grandes y torpes guantes que ahora ocupaban sus manos le impedían agarrar nada, muy para su confusión y consiguiente enfado-. Obsidiana no está aquí para acabar con nosotros.

-¿Ah, no?-preguntó confundida Obsidiana, provocando que Steven riera algo nervioso mientras sentía como el sudor frío de los nervios le corría por la sien.

-No…jeje…je…-explicó Steven a Perla y a Obsidiana-. La razón de que ambas estéis aquí, es porque vamos a intentar que resolváis vuestros problemas de una manera que no acabe con una de vosotras rota.

-¿En serio? Pues entonces yo me largo…-dijo Obsidiana mientras intentaba quitarse los guantes.

-Steven, ¿hablas en serio?-preguntó alarmada Perla-. Granate, Amatista, ¡esto es un disparate! ¿Por qué le habéis dejado hacer algo así de peligroso?

-Porque de no haberle dejado, tú y ella os habríais metido en una situación aún más peligrosa-explicó Granate sin alterarse-. Obsidiana habría podido atacarnos en cualquier momento después de desactivar el Clúster, y podría haber habido víctimas inocentes. De esta manera, por lo menos, nos aseguramos de que lo máximo que os hagáis las dos sean un par de moratones.

-¡Sí, aparte de que va a ser increíble!-exclamó Amatista, agarrándose a la silla de enfrente y sacudiéndola por la emoción-. ¡Dos enemigas juradas, enfrentadas la una a la otra en el ring, cara a cara después de tantos años! ¡SI ES QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER MÁS PERFECTO!

-¿Es que os habéis vueltos todos locos?-exclamó Perla, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba oyendo-. ¡Esto es muy serio, Amatista! Obsidiana debería permanecer encerrada, no libre y partícipe de lo que sea que Steven tenga planeado. Venga, ayudadme a encerrarla antes de que…

-Perla-dijo Steven-…lo sé todo.- Esas pocas palabras detuvieron en seco a Perla y a Obsidiana, la primera sorprendida y repentinamente nerviosa, y la segunda dejándose los guantes puestos y mirando de reojo a Steven.

-¿Cómo…cómo que lo sabes todo…?-preguntó Perla, hablando con voz temblorosa.

-Obsidiana me contó lo que pasó en la guerra de hace 5400 años-dijo Steven-. Sé que fuiste tú quien la hizo reventar, y sé que mamá estuvo hablando con ella momentos antes de que aquello pasara. Aún hay cosas que no sé, cómo qué fue lo que le hiciste a Obsidiana, o porqué sentiste que…que mama te…

-¡No lo digas!-exclamó Perla de repente, furiosa y con expresión dolida. Sorprendidos, los allí presentes vieron como Perla se tapaba la boca, aparentemente incapaz de creerse que le hubiera gritado a Steven.

La única que no parecía sorprendida era Obsidiana. Apoyándose despreocupadamente en las cuerdas cercanas a Perla, la miró con una altiva sonrisa desde el ring.

-Vaya, así que es eso… Aún no se lo has dicho-dijo Obsidiana como si ya se lo esperara-. Supongo que es comprensible. Una Gema que necesita atacar por la espalda para vencer es normal que sea incapaz de explicarles según qué cosas a sus seres queridos. Después de todo…-dijo, sonriendo mientras miraba fijamente a Perla a los ojos-… ¿qué se puede esperar de una pequeña, cobarde, lamentable y débil…Perla del montón?

Perla, sosteniéndole la mirada furiosa a Obsidiana, empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el ring. Amatista y Granate la observaron pasar por su lado sin que Perla hiciera el más leve intento de mirarlas, obviando completamente la presencia de Peridoto. Greg, por su parte, optó por retirarse tal y como lo había planeado Steven, considerando que a partir de aquel punto era mejor que solo Gemas estuvieran presentes.

Obsidiana se retiró para apoyarse de espaldas en las cuerdas del lado contrario, permitiendo a Perla subirse al ring mientras Steven la dejaba pasar. Sin detenerse, Perla caminó hacia Obsidiana y se plantó a un palmo de ella, apretando los dientes de la furia contenida mientras Obsidiana permanecía con expresión de suficiencia.

-Retira…eso…-musitó Perla. Sonriendo, Obsidiana se inclinó hacia Perla, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-…oblígame.

Parecía que en cualquier momento esas dos fueran a echarse al cuello la una a la otra, de manera que Steven optó por meterse en medio para evitar la situación que, irónicamente, intentaba provocar.

-¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Por favor, así no!-dijo Steven, separándolas-. Obsidiana, por favor, espera en ese rincón. Perla aún ha de prepararse.- Obsidiana, sin dejar de mirar a Perla ni de sonreír altivamente, caminó hacia la esquina señalada por Steven, apoyándose de espaldas en ella con los brazos cruzados al llegar. Si bien seguía furiosa, Steven guió a Perla a la esquina contraria.

-Steven, ¿qué es lo que intentas hacer?-le preguntó Perla a Steven una vez llegaron a la esquina.

-Vale, te haré un resumen-dijo Steven mientras cogía un par de guantes de boxeo y se apresuraba a ponérselos en las manos a la confundida Perla-. No podemos dejar que tú y Obsidiana os matéis la una a la otra, así que la única manera de que os peleéis y saquéis todos los trapos sucios es que lo hagáis de manera controlada.- Steven anudó uno de los guantes a Perla, quien se lo quedó mirando con aire perplejo y confundido mientras su joven amigo se ponía a anudarle el otro-. Ahora, las dos tenéis la oportunidad de hablar…más o menos… lo que fuera que pasó tras la guerra. Por favor, Perla…

-Steven-le interrumpió Perla, sus dos manos ahora enfundadas en los guantes de boxeo-, esta es una idea terrible. No…no creo que sea lo mejor, yo…

-¿Qué te pasa, accesorio sobrevalorado?-preguntó Obsidiana con tono socarrón desde su esquina-. ¿Es que acaso la gran Gema de Cristal tiene miedo ahora que no puede atacarme por la espalda? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes que no puedes enfrentarte a mí de frente?

Perla apretó los dientes al oir aquello, y se giró hacia Steven. Con expresión determinada, asintió al joven niño humano y dejó que le anudara el segundo guante. Pronto, Perla estuvo lista para empezar el combate, de manera que Steven fue hacia el centro del ring y volvió a coger el micrófono.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Luchadoras, al centro del ring!-Perla y Obsidiana abandonaron sus esquinas y empezaron a acercase la una a la otra, peligrosamente de prisa y con los puños por delante. Steven, al ver que parecían dispuestas a empezar a repartir leña antes de empezar, volvió a interponerse-. ¡Alto, alto! ¡Aún no!- Perla y Obsidiana se detuvieron a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Obsidiana miraba sonriente desde arriba a Perla, mientras esta le sostenía la mirada a su oponente con la misma expresión desafiante, solo que sin la sonrisa. La tensión entre esas dos era palpable, y solo la determinación de Steven le permitió mantenerse firme en su sitio y no salir corriendo-. Muy bien, chicas, quiero una pelea limpia. Solo puñetazos, no golpeéis por debajo de la cintura, y nada de usar poderes de Gema: nada de armas, cambios de forma, o modos fantasma.

-¿Modo qué?-preguntó extrañada Obsidiana.

-Es como me gusta llamar a eso que haces cuando atraviesas paredes, el "modo fantasma".

-¿Te refieres a mi cambio de fase?

-Pues…supongo que sí, pero si no te importa lo seguiré llamando modo fantasma.- Al ver que Obsidiana simplemente se encogió de hombros, Steven decidió proseguir-. Muy bien. Ya conocéis las reglas.-Steven se giró hacia Obsidiana-. Obsidiana, ¿estás conforme?-Obsidiana asintió sin dejar de mirar a Perla. Después, Steven se giró hacia Perla-. Perla, ¿estás conforme?

Perla asintió…e inmediatamente después recibió un puñetazo en plena cara que la hizo retroceder. Sorprendido, Steven se giró enfadado hacia Obsidiana, quien parecía bastante satisfecha por el golpe a Perla.

-¡Obsidiana, aún no! ¡Tenéis que esperar a que os dé la señal!

-¿Y yo como iba a saberlo?-se defendió Obsidiana como si tal cosa-. Además, solo era un golpe de prueba. Quería ver si así era como tenía que hacer esto. ¿Es así, o debería practicar un poco más?-preguntó con tono burlón, mirando divertida como Perla se agarraba la cara con el guante y la miraba furiosa.

-¡Vale, pues lo digo ahora: nada de pegarse hasta que suene la campana!-dijo rápidamente Steven. Sabiendo que esas dos se morían de ganas de empezar, decidió darse prisa y que el combate empezara antes de que Obsidiana siguiera picando a Perla.

Así pues, Steven le dio la señal a Amatista para que hiciera sonar la campana, y cruzó los dedos para que aquello saliera bien, para variar.

-¡¿Listas, luchadoras?!-Obsidiana y Perla asintieron, sin perderse de vista ni por un instante-. ¡PUES VAMOS ALLÁ!

Amatista golpeó con ganas la campana, provocando un tañido que resonó con fuerza por el gimnasio. El sonido pareció sorprender a Obsidiana, que sin saber porqué se giró hacia Amatista.

-Ey, ¿era esa la campana?-preguntó confundida-. Porque a mí no me ha sonado a¡Auch!

Perla, aprovechando que Obsidiana miraba hacia otro lado, se lanzó contra ella y le descargó un poderoso directo contra su cara, provocando que fuera Obsidiana quien retrocediera adolorida. El golpe pareció espabilar a Obsidiana, quien de inmediato volvió a centrarse en Perla.

-¡Y empieza la pelea! ¡Perla inicia el combate con un directo a la cara aprovechando el despiste de Obsidiana!-empezó a retransmitir Steven, observando la pelea desde una esquina. En las sillas, Granate y Amatista empezaron a animar a Perla y a gritarle instrucciones mientras Peridoto optaba por buscarse otro escondite desde donde verlo todo sin que Obsidiana se fijara en ella.

Tras el golpe inicial de Perla, Obsidiana y ella empezaron a dar vueltas por el ring con los puños en alto, buscando un espacio por el que golpear a su rival. Se estudiaron, se miraron fijamente, y al final fue Obsidiana quien rompió el tenso equilibrio de poderes lanzándose al ataque. Sus rápidos golpes trataron de alcanzar a Perla, quien los consiguió esquivar moviéndose de un lado al otro para evitar que ninguno de ellos la tocara. De vez en cuando, Perla respondía con algunos directos al tronco de Obsidiana, pero esta se limitó a esquivarla o a bloquearlos. Perla lo tenía más difícil para acertar a Obsidiana en la cara considerando la diferencia entre sus alturas, pero Obsidiana también lo tenía difícil para alcanzar a Perla debido precisamente a su menor estatura y a su juego de pies.

-¡Venga, Perla!-exclamó Amatista al ver el intercambio de puñetazos-. ¡Tú puedes! ¡Acaba con ella!

-¡Animo!-dijo Granate, más comedida que su alocada compañera.

-¡Parece que ambas luchadoras mantienen el intercambio de golpes! ¡Ninguna de las dos parece llevar ventaja sobre la otra!-siguió diciendo Steven.

-¡Dale fuerte, Perla!-dijo, por raro que pareciera, Peridoto-. ¡Destroza a esa tonta!

Obsidiana, descubriendo entonces que Peridoto se encontraba allí también, se giró con expresión asesina hacia la verdosa Gema. Esta, al ver que Obsidiana la había descubierto, corrió a esconderse bajo su silla.

-¡No te escondas, que te he vist¡AY!- exclamó Obsidiana al recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de Perla, reclamando su atención-. ¡Ey, deja de pegarme cuando no miro! ¿Es que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa?

-¡La culpa es tuya, por no ser capaz de prestar atención!-respondió Perla, solo para ser acallada por Obsidiana al propinarle esta un gancho en la mejilla.

-¿Prestar atención? ¡Tú siempre atacas por la espalda, miserable cobarde! Justo como aquel día de hace 5400 años…

-¡Eso fue…!-empezó a decir Perla, pero se vio obligada a parar cuando una nueva oleada de golpes de Obsidiana la interrumpió. Con pasos agiles, Perla consiguió evitar los golpes y saltar por encima de Obsidiana-. ¡Eso no fue así!

-¡Venga ya, si tú misma lo dijiste! Rosa Cuarzo se puso a decirme todas esas mentiras sobre la libertad y el derecho a la vida, y tú aprovechaste para acercárteme por la espalda para atravesar mi Gema. ¡Tú, y Rosa Cuarzo, no sois más que un par de cobardes rastreras que usan tácticas despreciables para…!

-¡MENTIRA!-dijo Perla lanzándose contra Obsidiana. Su furioso asalto sorprendió tanto a los espectadores como a Obsidiana, quien se vio obligada a cubrir su rostro con los brazos para protegerse del violento ataque de Perla, furiosa como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo-. ¡Rosa no era una cobarde! ¡Ella jamás rehuyó un combate, y siempre respetó a sus rivales! Fui yo quien se aprovechó de la situación para atacarte, Rosa no tuvo nada que ver.

-¿Oh, así que lo admites?-dijo Obsidiana empujando a Perla y aumentando la distancia entre las dos-. ¿Admites que me atacaste por la espalda como una cobarde?

-Yo…-dijo Perla, vacilando por alguna razón-. No, yo…

-Venga, Perla, estamos esperando-dijo socarrona Obsidiana señalando con su guante al resto de silenciados espectadores. Ya nadie animaba aquel combate, ya nadie comentaba nada ni hacía otra cosa que no fuera escuchar atentamente las palabras de las dos contendientes-. Dilo, admítelo: me atacaste por la espalda porque tenías miedo de mí. Sabías que no me podías vencer, y aprovechaste aquel momento de duda mío para hacer lo que no te atrevías a hacer de frente.

-No…no es cierto…

-Cobarde, mezquina, una guerrera sin honor. Aunque, ¿de qué me sorprendo?-dijo Obsidiana despreocupadamente, apoyándose de espaldas en las cuerdas-. Las Perlas no pueden ser guerreras. ¿Cómo iba una que finge serlo a tener el mismo honor que una guerrera de verdad?

-No…yo…

-En fin, es muy normal-siguió diciendo Obsidiana, aparentemente sin prestarle atención a Perla-. Después de todo, eras la Perla de una traidora. Es perfectamente comprensible que tu también seas una sucia traidora que…

-¡LO HICE PORQUE ROSA TE ESTABA SALVANDO!-estalló Perla. Su repentino grito sorprendió en gran medida a Steven y a los demás, si bien Obsidiana simplemente se calló y dejó de sonreír con altivez, mirando fijamente a Perla-. ¡Rosa…! Rosa…te estaba ofreciendo…la salvación, unirte a las Gemas de Cristal. Después de todo lo que habías hecho, después de todo el daño que hiciste y de todas las amigas a las que nos arrebataste… ¡Rosa estaba dispuesta a permitir que te unieras a nosotras! Eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Granate y Amatista se quedaron mudas del asombro. Al no haber estado ellas presentes en la batalla y no haber conocido la historia que Obsidiana contó a Steven, esta era la primera vez que oían sobre lo sucedido en aquella lejana batalla. Obsidiana, por su parte, no dijo nada al principio. Se limitó a permanecer callada en su sitio, mirando de reojo a Perla mientras parecía meditar sobre algo. De repente, se separó de un empujón de las cuerdas, y se encaró a Perla. Por alguna razón, parecía estar sonriendo ligeramente.

-Así…que por eso lo hiciste…-dijo con tono animado Obsidiana. Perla parecía confundida por la reacción de su jurada enemiga-. Lo hiciste porque Rosa Cuarzo me ofreció unirme a vosotras...Vaya…-Obsidiana empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del cuadrilátero, repitiendo esas palabras para sí y riéndose ligeramente como si le hicieran gracia. Steven no entendía qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Obsidiana, pero seguro que no era nada bueno.

-Esto…Obsidiana-dijo Steven, acercándose a Obsidiana con precaución mientras la veía reírse con cada vez más fuerza-. ¿Qué…qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Jajajaja…jaja…! ¿Es que…es que acaso no lo ves?-preguntó con aire incrédulo Obsidiana-. Todos estos años…todos estos largos y dolorosos años preguntándome una y otra vez cual fue mi falta, cual fue el crimen que cometí que me hiciera merecedora de semejante castigo… ¡y, al final, ni siquiera fue culpa mía! ¡Todo fue…todo fue porque a Perla no le gustaba la idea de tener que llamarme "compañera"!-exclamó Obsidiana doblándose por la mitad de la risa-. ¡Siglos enteros de conflicto, y es un breve instante de intimidad con otra Gema lo que provoca mi sentencia! Es…es bastante divertido, si lo piensas bien: destruir Gemas y colonias enteras en la guerra…todo para que te castiguen porque la líder de la rebelión quiso que me uniera a ella. Es… ¡es tan divertido…!

-¿Y no…no estás enfadada?-preguntó Steven, sin acabar de ver la gracia en todo aquello.

-¡Oh, no te dejes engañar! La ira me consume-dijo Obsidiana con una sonrisa en el rostro y tono animado-. De hecho, en cuanto se me pase esta risa tonta, voy a aplastar tanto a Perla que la voy a convertir en polvo.- Poco a poco, las risas de Obsidiana empezaron a transformarse en gruñidos, a medida que su sonrisa iba tensándose cada vez mas y convirtiéndose en una expresión de furia.

-¡Perla, ¿es verdad?!-exclamó Steven, olvidándose de la iracunda Obsidiana y centrándose en Perla-. ¿De verdad la intentaste romper…solo porque mama intentó reclutarla?

-¡Tú no lo entiendes, Steven! ¡Ninguna de vosotros lo entendéis!-exclamó, como si incluyera a Granate y a Amatista en esa proclama-. Rosa y yo llevábamos juntas desde el comienzo. Todas las Gemas de Cristal éramos más que compañeras. Éramos amigas, camaradas, hermanas de la misma familia… ¡y Rosa estaba dispuesta a permitir que la asesina de muchas de ellas se uniera a esa misma familia! ¿Cómo iba a permitirlo? ¡Hubiera sido un insulto a la memoria de nuestras camaradas caídas!

-¿Por eso…por eso sentiste que odiabas a mama?-preguntó lloroso Steven. Si bien aquello era lo que buscaba, no por ello le estaba gustando más el rumbo que estaba siguiendo los acontecimientos. Perla se quedó impactada al oir aquella pregunta de labios de Steven, y Granate y Amatista se quedaron conmocionadas al oir aquello. ¿Perla…odiando a Rosa? Era inconcebible.

-Yo…yo…-empezó a decir Perla, hasta que al final agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición. Una solitaria lágrima cayó de su mejilla-…sí. Eso…provocó el inicio de mi enfado. Eso…provocó que hiciera lo que hice, al menos en parte.

-¿En parte?-preguntó extrañado Steven-. ¿Lo que hiciste? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a…

-Se refiere a lo que me hizo después-respondió entonces Obsidiana, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Perla y zarandeándola como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Perla parecía demasiado avergonzada e impactada como para resistirse, y Obsidiana simplemente siguió hablándole con voz susurrante-. Vamos, Perla…Dilo, explícaselo. El pequeñajo aquí presente a removido cielo y tierra para saber la verdad, para saber cómo eres de verdad en el fondo. Yo te he aplanado el camino lo mejor que he podido, pero ahora te toca a ti-comentó cruelmente Obsidiana-. Dilo…dilo…-Perla vaciló a la hora de hablar, y eso de alguna manera provocó que la ira de Obsidiana se revelara cuando esta de repente gritó-: ¡QUE LO DIGAS!

El grito de furia de Obsidiana sobresaltó a Perla, que al final se vio obligada a explicar lo que durante tanto tiempo había callado. Sabía que Steven y las demás la iban a odiar al enterarse de la verdad, al saber cómo era ella en realidad…pero ya era tarde para tratar de ocultarse.

Había llegado la hora…de contar lo que pasó.

-…después…después de conseguir reventar a Obsidiana, intenté romperla con mi espada para así vengar a nuestras camaradas caídas. En mi mente las veía una y otra vez como en los viejos tiempos, alegres y sonrientes como si aún siguieran a mi lado. Ardiendo de rabia, apunté con mi arma a la gema de Obsidiana, y a punto estuve de romperla cuando Rosa me lo impidió. Dijo que la responsabilidad de destruir a Obsidiana no era mía, sino suya. Ella era la líder de las Gemas de Cristal, y suya era la tarea de vengar a sus camaradas caídas a manos de aquella Gema. Así pues, cogió la gema de Obsidiana y una espada, dispuesta a romperla y a acabar con todo aquel asunto. En ese momento, la aparición de nuevas tropas del Planeta Natal me obligó a volver al campo de batalla y a separarme de Rosa, aunque no mucho después ella también se unió al combate-dijo Perla, recordando con claridad cada segundo de aquel día-. Tras la batalla, le pregunté por Obsidiana, y apesumbrada me dijo que ya lo había hecho: Obsidiana ya no nos molestaría nunca más. Entendí que no debía de haber sido una decisión fácil para Rosa, quien respetaba y amaba a todos los seres vivos sin importarle el bando al que pertenecieran. Por respeto a ello, no hice más preguntas y simplemente acepté que Obsidiana había desaparecido para siempre. Creí que todo se había solucionado…hasta que vi algo que me heló el cuerpo por completo. Hasta que vi a Rosa…en aquel momento… traicionándome a mí y a nuestras compañeras caídas. Hasta que…sentí aquel fuerte odio por Rosa, la primera vez que me pasaba… El inicio…de la pesadilla.

* * *

Hace 5300 años, interior del templo de las Gemas de Cristal:

Perla caminaba dolida y llorosa por los pasillos del templo, tratando de mostrarse valiente mientras hacía un inventario de los daños y revisaba que el templo hubiera resistido bien el ataque. Hacía apenas un día que las Gemas del Planeta Natal habían atacado el templo, invadiendo a toda velocidad su interior y asaltando por la fuerza el Calabozo, donde se encontraban prisioneras decenas de las Gemas más peligrosas que jamás antes hubieran pisado el planeta. Muchas Gemas de Cristal, algunas muy buenas amigas de Perla, habían caído víctimas del veloz ataque, marcando a fuego la señal de la derrota en el corazón de las supervivientes.

Lo único bueno de todo aquel asunto era que, al menos, los daños ocasionados al templo eran mínimos. Su base permanecía en buen estado a pesar de las circunstancias, y habían conseguido resistir bastante tiempo a las invasoras a pesar de sus diseminadas fuerzas, repartidas por el planeta para poder hacer frente a los ejércitos del Planeta Natal. La situación era difícil por el momento, pero Perla confiaba que pronto las cosas fueran a mejorar para ellas. Cada vez ganaban más batallas, sus tropas eran más fuertes, y obviando aquel funesto suceso, la guerra avanzaba positivamente para las Gemas de Cristal. Aquel suicida plan de sacar al resto de Gemas prisioneras del Calabozo había sido la prueba definitiva de que los Diamantes se estaban empezando a desesperar.

Los pasos de Perla la llevaron a las entrañas del templo, justo a las puertas del mismísimo Calabozo, donde lo más cruento del combate había acontecido. Ya solo le quedaba revisar aquel lugar, y habría acabado con la inspección, de manera que sin más dilación se dispuso a adentrarse en las profundidades del templo. Sus pasos resonaban ligeramente contra la dura superficie de las escaleras, si bien la atención de Perla parecía más centrada en las nuevas marcas y destrozos que habían aparecido en las paredes del túnel, todas pruebas y duros recordatorios de la sangrienta batalla que había acontecido en aquel mismo lugar no hacía mucho. Tratando de no pensar mucho en ello, Perla siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la entrada del Calabozo.

Para sorpresa de Perla, las luces del Calabozo estaban encendidas. Los cristales de las paredes estaban activados, iluminando la estancia y los pilares de piedra que servían como cárceles en las que encerrar a las prisioneras, ahora vacías tras la exitosa fuga.

Rosa Cuarzo se encontraba allí abajo también, de pie frente a una de las columnas. Perla no entendía qué hacía allí Rosa, pero conociéndola tal vez hubiera bajado a lo mismo que ella, a inspeccionar los daños ocasionados al lugar y a pensar en lo que había pasado. No solo habían sido las amigas de Perla las que habían caído el día anterior, también habían sido muy amigas de Rosa, y seguramente ella también se encontraba afectada por lo sucedido. Perla dio un paso en dirección a Rosa con la intención de consolarla y, tal vez, buscar consuelo para ella misma al mismo tiempo, pero de repente Perla vio algo que no acabó de entender.

Uno de los pilares…aún estaba activo.

Presentaba la señal inequívoca de que aún había una Gema allí encerrada, un pequeño círculo blanco en contraposición a la oscuridad del propio pilar. Perla no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Según la información de la que disponían, todas las Gemas del Planeta Natal prisioneras se habían escapado, sin excepción. Es decir, ¡si la mismísima Rosa Cuarzo había corroborado…!...había corroborado…esa información… Perla optó por permanecer escondida al pie de la escalera, observando en silencio el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

Rosa activó el pilar de piedra, abriendo la compuerta y agarrando algo de su interior. Perla logró distinguir aquello que Rosa había cogido. Se trataba de una burbuja rosa de pequeño tamaño…con una Gema negra en su interior. Una horrible sospecha nació de repente en el interior del pecho de Perla. Esa gema… ¿podía ser…? No, Rosa le había confirmado que Obsidiana había sido destruida aquel día tras reventarla. ¡Rosa le había dicho que la había destruido! Debía de ser un error, debía de haber mirado mal…No podía ser que Rosa le hubiera mentido, que hubiera…que hubiera…

-Obsidiana…-dijo Rosa a la pequeña gema, como si esta pudiera escucharla. Oír a Rosa decir aquel nombre confirmó los miedos y sospechas de Perla, quien sintió nauseas al pensar que Rosa pudiera haberle mentido de aquel modo-… me alegro tanto de que sigas aquí. No sé porque tú has sido la única que no se llevaron, pero es una suerte que no lo hicieran. Hay tanto trabajo por hacer…

Perla era incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba. Rosa había escondido a Obsidiana, la había guardado en una burbuja y les había mentido a todos diciendo que la había destruido. Era…era… Perla sentía como, a pesar de no necesitar respirar, le faltaba el aliento por un momento, respirando pesadamente mientras hacía cuanto podía para contener las lágrimas que semejante revelación habían provocado. Rosa les había mentido. Rosa LE había mentido. Rosa lo era todo para ella…y había elegido proteger a una enemiga…de ella. ¿Es que acaso ahora era ella la enemiga? ¿Es que acaso era ahora Obsidiana su favorita? ¿CÓMO PODÍA SER? ¡Ella era una Gema del Planeta Natal! ¡Ella había destruido a sus compañeras! ¡Ella la había intentado romper mil y una veces! ¿Por qué…por qué iba Rosa tan lejos para proteger a una enemiga? No…no tenía sentido…

-Las otras no pueden saberlo, así que deberás permanecer aquí algún tiempo-siguió diciéndole Rosa a la gema de Obsidiana-. Aquí estarás a salvo, lejos de la lucha y el dolor, y algún día, cuando la guerra se acabe y hagamos de este mundo un lugar seguro para las Gemas que elijan abandonar el Planeta Natal…podrás ser una de nosotras-dijo Rosa con una sonrisa-. Hasta entonces…que descanses.

Rosa volvió a colocar a Obsidiana en el interior del pilar, y cerró la compuerta. Perla sabía que lo siguiente que pasaría sería que Rosa iría hacia las escaleras, donde estaba ella, para salir de allí, de manera que lo mejor sería que se fuera de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Subiendo los escalones a todo correr, Perla consiguió salir a la sala del Corazón de Cristal antes de que Rosa llegara a las escaleras. A continuación, vigilando que nadie la hubiera visto, corrió a esconderse tras una de los tubos que salían de la gigantesca construcción que daba nombre a aquella sala, esperando a que Rosa saliera también por la misma puerta que ella. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que al cabo de un minuto Rosa salió por la puerta como si tal cosa, sonriendo para sí sin saber que Perla la vigilaba desde su escondite. Con paso tranquilo, Rosa se dirigió hacia uno de los muchos pasillos allí presentes, y pronto se perdió de vista.

Apoyada en la dura superficie del tubo, Perla se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, llorando en silencio a causa de lo que acababa de ver. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente que no, que lo que había visto no era verdad. Rosa no la había traicionado. Rosa no había protegido a una enemiga, a una asesina. Rosa no…no…le había mentido. Las manos de Perla se agarraron cual garras a sus piernas, tensándose de la rabia y la indignación que en esos momentos sustituyeron a la tristeza y al dolor. ¿Cómo…cómo se había atrevido? Después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella… ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVÍA A ENGAÑARLA DE ESE MODO?! ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para proteger a una asesina, a una Gema del Planeta Natal…a Obsidiana? ¿Qué tenía ella que valía tanto la compasión de Rosa? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer el amor de Rosa? ¿Qué... qué había hecho que ella no hubiera hecho ya cientos de veces? ¿Qué se había creído esa…esa…?

El fuego que ardía en su pecho enturbiaba en su mente, pero incluso en su alterado estado Perla fue capaz de llegar a una simple y sorprendente conclusión: sentía…odio…por Rosa. Rosa…le había hecho daño, y ahora la odiaba… De haber comido algo, Perla lo hubiera vomitado de las nauseas y el horror que invadieron su cuerpo. ¿Cómo…por qué…qué razón había…para que ella sintiera odio por Rosa? ¡No, ella no quería odiarla! Ella la quería, la quería de verdad…pero en esos momentos era incapaz de quererla como antes. Su amor por ella se había visto manchado por el odio, por la rabia,… y Perla no sabía cómo volver a lo que era antes de odiar tanto a la Gema que la hizo ser como era.

Ella no era así…Ella era Perla, la Perla que había acompañado a Rosa Cuarzo en cada paso de aquella guerra, la Perla que lo había dado todo por estar a su lado, por devolverle el magnífico regalo que le había dado, el regalo de la libertad. Entonces, si ella no era así… ¿de dónde venía aquel odio, qué había provocado aquella rabia? ¿Quién o qué era el verdadero culpable de que Perla se sintiera de aquella manera, que su amor por Rosa se hubiera visto teñido de amargura y dolor?

" _Obsidiana",_ comprendió Perla…Era Obsidiana…Esa…maldita Gema…asesina, malvada, sádica…esa horrible Gema que le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado era la culpable…la culpable de que ahora se sintiera tan miserable, miserable por haber sentido semejante rabia y resentimiento por alguien tan querido para ella como lo era Rosa. Todo…todo era… ¡TODO ERA CULPA SUYA!

En silencio, Perla se puso de pie. Su mente se había despejado de repente, los gritos de indignación de su cabeza callados como la calma que sigue a la tormenta, barriéndolo todo y dejándolo yermo y claro. Poco a poco, sus pies empezaron a caminar de regreso al Calabozo. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, ni lo que iba a hacer, pero era como si su cuerpo hubiera cobrado voluntad propia, guiándola a donde se suponía que tenía que estar, para hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Las luces del Calabozo permanecieron apagadas cuando ella llegó. Perla no las necesitaba para lo que iba a hacer. En silencio, se dirigió decidida hacia el pilar en el que había visto a Rosa encerrar a Obsidiana. Su respiración, antes agitada y pesada, se había normalizado y calmado. Sus mejillas aún presentaban rastros de lagrimas, pero de sus ojos no salieron más gotas. Con parsimonia, casi delicadamente, Perla activó el pilar. La compuerta se abrió para Perla, revelando su contenido y mostrándole la ligeramente brillante burbuja en la que se encontraba Obsidiana, su tenue resplandor rosado iluminando las facciones de Perla. Sintiendo despertar en su interior la fría furia de antes, Perla agarró la burbuja entre sus manos.

Perla conocía muy bien el funcionamiento de una burbuja. Cuando una Gema era encerrada en su interior, su conciencia entraba en estado de reposo absoluto, durmiendo en el interior de su Gema sin posibilidad de despertarse a no ser que la burbuja se viera comprometida o destruida, momento en el cual la Gema de su interior recuperaría la consciencia y podría volver a adoptar forma física. Por tanto, Obsidiana se encontraba a su merced, incapaz de moverse o siquiera de verla u oírla.

" _Sería tan fácil…tan fácil acabar con ella"_ , pensó Perla, pasando la mano por la lisa superficie de la burbuja. En su lugar, lo que Perla hizo fue otra cosa, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y que si bien sabía que estaba mal…le daba igual. Las cosas no podían quedarse como estaban, alguien tenía que pagar. Perla no quería enfrentarse a Rosa porque, de hacerlo, las cosas entre ellas cambiarían para siempre. Por tanto, Perla decidió hacérselo pagar a Obsidiana. Decidió hacerle pagar por haberle hecho odiar a Rosa, por haber destruido a tantas de sus compañeras, por haber sido su enemiga en la guerra… Las razones eran muchas, y Perla sintió que en aquel caso ella era la que tenía razón. No había necesidad de juicio, ni de segundas opiniones. ¿Quién mejor que ella para juzgar a aquella criminal? ¿Quién mejor que ella para vengar a sus amigas? ¿Quién mejor que ella para hacer justicia?

Sonriendo con expresión agotada, Perla deshizo la burbuja de Obsidiana, y la sustituyó rápidamente por otra, una pequeña burbuja blanca que ella misma había invocado. A diferencia de la burbuja de Rosa, esa pequeña burbuja carecía del brillo natural que hasta el momento había servido de luz para Perla, sumiendo nuevamente el Calabozo en las sombras. De repente, la gema de Perla empezó a brillar ligeramente, lo bastante como para que esta nuevamente pudiera contemplar la nueva burbuja de Obsidiana.

-Hola, Obsidiana…-dijo susurrante Perla, su sonrisa aún visible en su rostro-. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy yo, Perla, la misma Perla que te reventó en el campo de batalla.- El tono ligeramente animado de Perla sonaba cruel y frio, pero a Perla poco le importó. Obsidiana no se merecía otra cosa. No, lo que ella se merecía era sufrir-. Imagino que te estarás preguntando dónde estás, qué te pasa, o porque hasta ahora no has podido ver ni hablar ni moverte siquiera. La respuesta es muy sencilla: estás en una burbuja. Hasta hace un momento estabas en una burbuja simple, de manera que es normal que no fueras capaz de pensar o moverte porque estabas inconsciente. Por suerte para ti, te he hecho otra burbuja solo para ti, una burbuja muy especial…-siguió diciendo Perla a la gema de Obsidiana. Su pequeña sonrisa y su mirada tierna no correspondían con lo que Perla estaba haciendo, con el odio y la furia que aún ardían fríamente en el pecho de Perla. Sentía…sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sentía que Obsidiana se había ganado aquello con sus acciones. Sentía…placer, al pensar en el futuro que le aguardaba a aquel monstruo de los Diamantes-. Verás, lo que hace diferente a esta burbuja son dos cosas que, con mucho gusto, te explicaré…

-Primero, mientras que las demás burbujas están diseñadas para impedir que la Gema de su interior despierte, la tuya está diseñada para hacer todo lo contrario: pase lo que pase, no vas a poder caer inconsciente ni dormirte mientras estés ahí dentro-siguió diciendo Perla-. De esta manera, nos aseguramos de que puedas disfrutar de las vistas todo lo que tu quieras-comentó burlona Perla, regodeándose en la ironía de pensar que la sombría Obsidiana se iba a pasar la eternidad atrapada en aquella absoluta oscuridad-. Y la segunda cosa que hace especial a tu burbuja, es que no brilla. Puede no parecer importante, pero en realidad lo es. Como tu bien sabes, las Gemas recurrimos a la luz no solo para generar nuestros cuerpos físicos, sino que en parte también nos nutrimos de ella. Le da energía a nuestras Gemas, nos sostiene, y básicamente es lo que nos mantienen en funcionamiento. Ahora bien…-dijo Perla, acercándose la pequeña burbuja a la cara como si quisiera asegurarse de que Obsidiana la estaba oyendo-… ¿sabes lo que le pasa a una Gema cuando le privan de esa luz? ¿Cuando pasa un año, un mes, una semana o ni que sea un día sin que su gema reciba el más mínimo contacto con una fuente de luz?-Obviamente, Obsidiana no podía responderle, pero a Perla no le importó. Sabía que estaba escuchando, no le quedaba otro remedio-. No te preocupes…pronto lo averiguaras.

Perla, satisfecha, volvió a meter a Obsidiana en el pilar, y la miró sonriente mientras cerraba la compuerta.

-Adiós, Obsidiana… Que descanses-se despidió Perla, y la compuerta se cerró. Obsidiana volvía a estar atrapada, solo que ahora en vez de una celda…aquello iba a ser su infierno personal.

Perla salió del Calabozo sintiéndose un poco mejor, más aliviada que antes. Lo había hecho…había castigado a la culpable de…bueno, todo. Sus compañeras habían sido vengadas, su odio por Rosa había desaparecido,…

" _Sí, todo va a salir bien…"_ , pensó alegremente Perla, saliendo por la puerta al subir las escaleras y apartando rápidamente a Obsidiana de sus pensamientos. Había hecho bien.

* * *

-…pero hice mal…-dijo Perla, terminando su relato-. Pronto la satisfacción de lo que hice se convirtió en amargura. Me sentía…tan culpable por lo que había hecho. No me creía que lo hubiera hecho, la verdad-comentó conmocionada-. Que yo hubiera…hubiera…

-Torturado-propuso Obsidiana, apoyada tranquilamente en una esquina del cuadrilátero. A pesar de ser la palabra que Perla buscaba, se vio incapaz de decirla en alto. Inspirando mientras trataba en vano de contener las lagrimas, siguió hablando.

-…pero no podía liberarla. Sería como admitir lo que hice, y Obsidiana hubiera vuelto para darnos caza una vez más. Muchas veces pensé en bajar y acabar con todo, romper a Obsidiana de una vez por todas y terminar con aquel asunto, pero… Rosa siempre estaba allí, en mis pensamientos. Su presencia me recordaba todo lo que perdería si se descubría lo que había pasado, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Romper a Obsidiana no solo hubiera provocado que Rosa se enterara de lo que había hecho…sino que además me veía incapaz de hacerlo. Torturar a alguien…y luego destruirlo…-Perla cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando a lagrima viva mientras trataba de limpiarse torpemente las lagrimas con los guantes-… ¡hubiera sido…hubiera sido tan malvada como los Diamantes! ¡No sabía que otra cosa hacer! Así que…permanecí en silencio. La guerra acabó, y ocupadas como estábamos tratando de contener a las Gemas corruptas no tuvimos más tiempo para preocuparnos de otros temas. Rosa seguía pensando en Obsidiana, lo notaba, pero simplemente no encontró el momento oportuno para contarnos la verdad, decirnos que Obsidiana se había salvado gracias a ella. De haber llegado ese día…no sé que hubiera hecho, pero…

-Perla…-dijo Steven, situándose a su lado. Perla miró espantada a Steven con sus brillantes ojos llorosos, y se dio la vuelta avergonzada. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle ahora a la cara? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a sus amigas ahora a la cara? Lo que había hecho…lo que ahora sabían de ella… Mirar a Steven siempre había sido como mirar un reflejo del recuerdo de Rosa, y en esos momentos era como si la propia Rosa la estuviera mirando, juzgando su terrible acción como…

Un abrazo. Steven estaba abrazando a Perla, sorprendiéndola al no esperar semejante acción por parte del joven niño humano. La humedad que venía de la zona en la que la cabeza de Steven se encontraba apoyada le indicó que estaba llorando. Al pasar la mirada por la zona de las sillas, vio que Amatista y Granate también parecían estar llorando.

-Steven…suéltame. No…no me merezco…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!-exclamó Steven, sorprendiendo a Perla. Al alzar la mirada, Perla comprobó que, efectivamente, Steven estaba llorando-. ¡Lo siento! Yo…no lo sabía. Si hubiera sabido que era…que era…-trató de decir Steven-. No te hubiera forzado a decirlo…

-No, Steven-dijo Perla, limpiando con los guantes delicadamente las lagrimas del pequeño niño humano-. Tú hiciste bien. Las chicas…tú…os merecíais saber la verdad. Obsidiana, a pesar de sus crímenes contra las Gemas de Cristal…no se merecía lo que le hice. La única culpable aquí…soy yo.

-¡No, Perla!-dijo Steven-. Tú…

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. El sonido de aplausos llamó la atención de Steven y Perla. Se trataba de Obsidiana que, tras quitarse los guantes, había empezado a aplaudir con parsimonia, mirando inexpresiva a Perla.

-Por fin…Después de tanto tiempo, la verdad sale a la luz-comentó Obsidiana paseando por el ring, sin dejar de aplaudir-. Debo admitir…que me has vuelto a sorprender, Perla…-comentó Obsidiana con tono casual-. Todos estos años, creyendo que había una razón de peso para haberme encerrado y torturado durante cinco milenios, y resulta que todo era… ¡por celos!-exclamó Obsidiana, sonriendo con aire de incredulidad-. No soportabas que Rosa Cuarzo me hubiera protegido, que hubiera intentado darme una segunda oportunidad,… ¡y decidiste borrarme del mapa!- Obsidiana soltó un par de carcajadas como si todo en realidad hubiera sido un chiste, sorprendiendo y asustando bastante a Steven-. Cinco milenios…atrapada en un agujero bajo la tierra…condenada a una oscuridad infinita, a un silencio sepulcral, sin poder moverme ni encontrar consuelo en la inconsciencia, obligada a permanecer despierta todo ese tiempo sin poder ver, oir ni sentir nada que no fuera dolor…-siguió comentado Obsidiana, si bien poco a poco su sonrisa había ido desapareciendo-…Un dolor atroz, un dolor que sentía en cada milímetro de mi gema, un dolor punzante al que nunca me acostumbraba, un dolor que era como una sed que nunca desaparecía…

Obsidiana se giró hacia Perla. Ya no sonreía para nada. Al contrario, su rostro parecía convertirse en una máscara de pura furia que aumentaba a cada momento que pasaba, caminando poco a poco hacia donde se encontraban Perla y Steven.

-…y todo… ¡TODO!...porque tú…estabas… ¡¿CELOSA!?-gritó a pleno pulmón Obsidiana, abalanzándose sobre Perla y agarrándola por el cuello antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo. Obsidiana, con los dientes apretados en una mueca de pura furia desatada, alzó a Perla en el aire sin dificultad, la cual apenas pataleaba mientras se agarraba al brazo de Obsidiana con expresión de dolor.

-¡No, Obsidiana!-exclamó Steven-. ¡Por favor, detente!

-Podría haberlo entendido si lo hubieras hecho por las colonias que arrasé…-siguió diciéndole Obsidiana a Perla-. Podría haberlo entendido si lo hubieras hecho por las Gemas de Cristal que destruí…-Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Obsidiana, sorprendiendo a Steven y a Perla al no esperarse aquello en la furiosa Gema-…Pero que me digas que lo hiciste porque Rosa Cuarzo me habló…Que me digas que todo fue porque tu juzgaste que no me merecía su amor, su compasión… ¡¿QUÉ DERECHO TENÍAS TÚ A HACERME ESO?! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO HE SUFRIDO!?

-Lo…lo siento…-trató de decir Perla, pero Obsidiana la hizo callar apretando aún más su agarre.

-¡Es muy tarde para decir "lo siento"!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mirando furiosa a Perla mientras sacaba uno de sus trabucos de su espalda-. Ahora te voy a dar autenticas razones para odiarme…Ahora voy a mostrarles a tus amigas la clase de ser que tú les dijiste que era…Ahora…van a ver… ¡COMO UN MONSTRUO DESTRUYE A OTRO!-Obsidiana apuntó a Perla en la frente con su arma. Amatista y Granate se encontraban ya de pie y listas para entrar en combate, y al ver sacar el arma a Obsidiana rápidamente se abalanzaron contra el ring, tratando de subir a este lo más rápidamente posible. Peridoto, que no sabía qué hacer, se encontró sin saber por qué siguiendo a las Gemas de Cristal en su intento de salvar a Perla.

-¡NOOOO!-exclamó Steven, abrazándose a la pierna de Obsidiana-. ¡No, no lo hagas!

-¡Déjame en paz, niño humano!-dijo Obsidiana sin mirarlo-. He esperado demasiado tiempo por este momento…

-¡SUELTALA!-exclamaron Amatista y Granate, habiendo llegado al ring, con sus armas desenfundadas y listas para atacar en cuanto fuera seguro para Perla. Peridoto, que no contaba con ningún arma, se encontraba medio escondida tras Granate.

-¡Granate, Amatista, sacad a Steven de aquí!-gritó Perla, dejando de resistirse-. ¡Salid de aquí, y no miréis atrás! ¡Esto es algo que debo hacer yo!

-¡No te vamos a dejar aquí!-dijo Granate, mirando fijamente a Obsidiana y vigilando cada movimiento suyo.

-¡Sí! Tendrás tus problemas mentales, pero eres nuestra amiga… ¡y no dejaremos que te rompan así como así!-coincidió Amatista, látigo en mano.

-Tanto compañerismo, tanta lealtad…-dijo casi con asco Obsidiana, mirando de reojo a las demás Gemas de Cristal-. Tú no te mereces nada de eso…-le dijo a Perla.

El dedo de Obsidiana se encontraba a medio camino de apretar el gatillo. Al verlo, Granate y Amatista corrieron hacia Obsidiana y Perla, la segunda cerrando los ojos a medida que se resignaba a su destino final.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó Steven mientras creaba una burbuja. Dicha burbuja se expandió rápidamente desde su gema y creó una barrera que empujó a Granate y Amatista hacia atrás. La burbuja absorbió el cuerpo de Obsidiana, permitiéndola entrar en ella…pero impidiéndole el paso a Perla, de manera que Obsidiana se vio obligada a soltarla. Perla cayó pesadamente al suelo, mirando entre espantada y sorprendida la rosada barrera que había ahora entre ella y Obsidiana. Esta, al ver que Perla quedaba ahora fuera de su alcance, trató de dispararle un par de veces, pero la barrera resistió sus disparos sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué ha pasado?-quiso saber Obsidiana, mirando furiosa la esfera rosa que ahora la mantenía atrapada. Su atención se vio centrada entonces en el otro ocupante de esta, el niño con la gema de Rosa Cuarzo…el niño que la había encerrado allí-. Tú…

-¡Por favor, parad! ¡No os peleéis más!-exclamó Steven en un intento de parar la pelea, aparentemente ajeno a que Obsidiana avanzaba hacia él con expresión asesina. Al verla, Granate y las demás trataron de romper la burbuja para llegar junto a Steven, pero sus ataques no conseguían traspasar la dura barrera.

-¡Steven, baja la barrera!-exclamó Granate.

-¡No! Si lo hago… ¡alguien resultará herido!

-Sí, y serás tú como no bajes esta barrera ¡en este preciso instante!-amenazó Obsidiana a Steven, apuntándole con su trabuco y completamente furiosa. La amenaza de Obsidiana provocó que las Gemas de Cristal reanudaran sus esfuerzos por romper la burbuja, pero era en vano.

-¡Steven!-gritaron las tres. Incluso Peridoto, a espaldas de Obsidiana, había intentado romper la burbuja con sus manos desnudas, golpeándola lo más fuerte que podía mientras trataba de llegar hasta Steven.

-¡Hablo en serio, Gema de Cristal!-repitió Obsidiana-. Ya has oído lo que me hizo tu Perla. ¡ELLA TIENE QUE PAGAR!

-¡No! ¿Es que acaso no lo veis?-dijo Steven, mirando decidido a Obsidiana como si el trabuco de esta no le diera miedo.

-¡¿Ver…qué?!

-¡LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE MI MADRE QUISO SALVAR A OBSIDIANA!-exclamó de repente Steven, sorprendiendo a todas las Gemas presentes. El silencio se hizo de repente en el gimnasio, mientras todas miraban sorprendidas a Steven. Incluso Obsidiana parecía ahora más sorprendida que furiosa, si bien su trabuco seguía apuntando a Steven.

-La… ¿razón?-preguntó Obsidiana, sin acabar de entender.

-¿No lo veis? Está muy claro para mí… Antes no lo podía ver porque no sabía la historia al completo, pero ahora que la sé, me he dado cuenta de por qué mama decidió arriesgarse tanto para salvar a Obsidiana, a pesar de ser su enemiga.

Para sorpresa de todos, Steven deshizo la burbuja. Anonadada por la noticia y por ese suceso, Obsidiana bajó el arma y se quedó mirando a Steven durante unos instantes. Su mirada de reojo se posó en Perla, quien se encontraba de pie a apenas un metro de ella con su lanza en la mano, arma que había invocado antes para tratar de abrir la burbuja. Steven se preguntó asustado si Obsidiana trataría de atacar a Perla, pero lo que hizo fue girarse de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Qué…razón?-preguntó Obsidiana, extrañada y suspicaz.

Sonriendo al notar que había captado el interés de las Gemas, Steven cogió con una mano la mano libre de Obsidiana, y luego la llevó junto a Perla. Si bien ambas se tensaron al verse la una frente a la otra, Steven simplemente estiró su mano y cogió una de las de Perla, quedando las dos conectadas a través de Steven.

-La razón…es que mi madre se dio cuenta que las dos sois iguales-dijo tranquilamente Steven, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes y provocando que Obsidiana y Perla se miraran incrédulas.

-… ¿iguales?-preguntó extrañada Perla.

-¡Perla y yo no somos iguales en nada!-exclamó Obsidiana, soltándose de Steven y alzando de nuevo el trabuco en dirección a Perla-. Nuestras Gemas son diferentes, nuestros cuerpos son diferentes, nuestros bandos son diferentes,… ¡No nos parecemos en nada!

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Steven poniéndose entre las dos-. Tenéis mucho en común, y mama se dio cuenta en seguida de ello.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó incrédula Obsidiana, mirando fijamente a Perla-. ¿Y qué es eso que nos hace tan iguales, eh? Dime, ¿qué es?

-Es…vuestro pasado-dijo Steven, sorprendiendo por tercera vez a Obsidiana y a Perla. Su… ¿pasado? Steven comprobó que Obsidiana y Perla habían bajado de nuevo sus armas, y decidió explicarse-. Mama debió de notarla durante la guerra. Yo solo he sido consciente al oíros explicar lo que pasó hace 5400 años. Todo empezó con lo que Peridoto me dijo de ti, Obsidiana, pero…

-¿Peridoto?-preguntó extrañada Obsidiana, y de repente se giró furiosa hacia la pequeña y verdosa gema-. ¿Has estado hablando de mi a mis espaldas?- A Peridoto le faltó tiempo para correr junto a Granate al verse objetivo de la furia de Obsidiana.

-¡NO, nonono! Verás, yo simplemente…

-¡Peridoto no tiene la culpa!-se apresuró a decir Steven-. Fui yo la que le preguntó por ti. Ella sabía a lo que se arriesgaba, pero yo le insistí.

Peridoto parecía conmovida por el gesto de Steven, quien tan desinteresadamente había salido en su ayuda. Hubiera corrido en ese mismo instante en su ayuda…de no haberla mirado Obsidiana mientras esta se pasaba el pulgar por el cuello, el gesto intergaláctico de "luego tú y yo vamos a tener algo más que palabras duras". Peridoto deseó con fuerza que en ese preciso instante el Clúster emergiera y se la tragara la tierra, cualquier cosa con tal de evitar su futuro encuentro con Obsidiana.

-Muy bien, la verdosa te habló sobre mí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la Perla?-preguntó Obsidiana de malas maneras, volviéndose hacia Steven. Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Steven empezó a hablar con voz calmada.

-Tiene mucho que ver-dijo-. Pensadlo bien. ¿Acaso no son vuestras vidas idénticas? Ambas nacisteis bajo el yugo del Planeta Natal, obligadas desde el momento de vuestro nacimiento a servir a los Diamantes, a ser aquello que os decían que debíais ser, a hacer las cosas que os decían que debíais hacer, incapaces de poder decidir por vosotras mismas, viendo como os negaban un futuro por sus normas, reglas y costumbres tiránicas.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo con todas las Gemas?-volvió a preguntar Obsidiana, quien seguía sin ver en qué punto eran Perla y ella iguales.

-Y luego, llegó la guerra-siguió contando Steven como si no hubiera oído a Obsidiana-. Ninguna de las dos tenía por qué, pero las dos elegisteis luchar, Perla al lado de mi madre y Obsidiana para los Diamantes. Nadie esperaba que pudierais hacer grandes cosas debido a lo que erais, pero Perla consiguió demostrar que era mucho más que solo una Perla, y Obsidiana demostró que incluso una Gema con un nacimiento como el suyo podía luchar si se lo proponía. Ambas alcanzasteis un gran puesto en vuestros respectivos bandos, luchando las dos por aquellas de quienes deseabais que os reconocieran, dándolo todo por la causa y provocando un gran temor en el enemigo.

-Sí, pero…-empezó a decir Perla, pero Steven no había acabado.

-Ninguna de las dos nació siendo fuerte. Para poder luchar, ambas tuvisteis que trabajar más duro que nadie, aprendiendo a hacer lo que muchas nacían ya sabiendo, arrastrándoos por donde hiciera falta para llegar hasta donde vosotras queríais. Perla-dijo Steven, girándose hacia su amiga-, tú aprendiste a usar la espada para poder luchar junto a mama y protegerla, sin importarte que fueras más pequeña que tus enemigas. Aprendiste a moverte más rápido que nadie y a no dejarte vencer por la adversidad, costara lo que costara.- Las palabras de Steven provocaron un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Perla, quien no pudo evitar sonreír un poco-. Y Obsidiana-añadió Steven, girándose hacia la otra Gema-, tú tampoco habías nacido con las cualidades de las Ónice ni su tamaño, y sin embargo no te rendiste y te esforzaste para aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Tú misma lo dijiste: convertiste tus debilidades en fortalezas, y aprendiste de las demás Gemas aquello que ninguna te quiso enseñar.-Obsidiana parecía, curiosamente, sorprendida y algo incomoda por las palabras de Steven, seguramente desacostumbrada a que nadie la halagara o felicitara.

-Puede que vuestros cuerpos sean diferentes, o vuestras metas, o vuestros bandos, pero… ¿acaso no sois iguales en todo lo demás?-siguió diciendo Steven-. Seguramente, con el paso del tiempo, mama pudo ver las mismas cualidades que había visto en Perla en Obsidiana. Por eso nunca intentó destruirla, y por eso siempre le hablaba y trataba con amabilidad. Por eso, aquel día, no la destruyó. Seguramente ella creía que, con el tiempo, Obsidiana podría llegar a convertirse en una Gema de Cristal como Perla y el resto. Que, con suerte, no haría falta seguir luchando contra las demás Gemas del Planeta Natal, ya que si demostraba que una Gema enemiga podía convertirse en amiga, entonces luchar ya no tendría sentido. Seguramente…-añadió Steven, cogiendo nuevamente las manos de Obsidiana y Perla, y uniéndolas entre las suyas-…, con el tiempo…, hubierais podido ser buenas amigas.

Perla y Obsidiana, cogidas de la mano por obra de Steven, se miraron a los ojos anonadadas. ¿Acaso era posible…que Steven tuviera razón? ¿Qué tanta rabia…tanta furia…hubiera sido todo para nada? Obsidiana se sintió rara al imaginarse como una Gema de Cristal. Si hubiera conocido antes a Rosa Cuarzo, si esta las hubiera conocido a ella y a las otras Obsidianas antes de la guerra…tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Perla, por otra parte, sintió como se le escapaban más lágrimas. ¿Rosa había intentado convencer a Obsidiana por esa razón? Entonces, si era cierto, lo que ella había hecho era verdaderamente imperdonable.

-Pero aún no es tarde-dijo Steven, mirando esperanzado a las dos-. Sí, es cierto, os habéis dañado mucho la una a la otra. Obsidiana te causó un gran dolor, Perla, al hacer daño y destruir a tus amigas. Y Obsidiana, tu sufriste un montón cuando Perla te encerró en aquella burbuja, y cuando las Gemas de Cristal destruyeron a tus amigas.

-No…yo…-trató de decir Obsidiana, pero era como si las palabras se le atragantaran en la garganta.

-Las dos habéis hecho cosas malas, pero si alguien sabe de segundas oportunidades, esas son las Gemas de Cristal. Todas fueron en un principio Gemas del Planeta Natal, y todas desearon algo diferente, algo mejor, y lucharon por ello. ¿Tan raro sería…que pudiéramos darles esa misma segunda oportunidad a las demás?-preguntó, mirando a Perla, Granate y Amatista.

Las Gemas de Cristal no sabían que decir. No era una decisión fácil, y si bien sabían qué era lo correcto, seguía sin ser una decisión que uno pudiera tomar a la ligera. Granate y Perla recordaban con claridad la guerra, recordaban a todas las compañeras que Obsidiana destruyó. Sabían lo que había hecho, y sabían lo que podría hacer, pero… Se había pasado 5000 años encerrada y torturada por culpa de Perla. ¿Acaso no había pagado ya con creces por lo que hizo? Rosa había creído que merecía una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de que siempre había sido ella la que más sufría cada vez que una de sus amigas caía. Había creído que Obsidiana, de todas las Gemas del Planeta Natal, merecía que le dieran una oportunidad, y si eso era así… ¿por qué no lo iban a creer ellas también?

-Rosa creyó en su momento que Obsidiana podía aspirar a algo mejor-dijo Granate, acomodándose las gafas-. Hace milenios habría dicho que no, pero… Steven nos ha enseñado mucho en esta ocasión, y yo personalmente he aprendido más de lo que esperaba aprender con este plan. Por mi parte, no me opondré.

-Sí, quiero decir… yo ni siquiera estuve allí-dijo Amatista más despreocupadamente-. No lo veo ni bien ni mal, pero creo que voy a confiar en vuestro juicio para esto. Si decís que sí, entonces yo también lo apoyaré.

Steven sonrió al oir las muestras de apoyo de Granate y Amatista. Ya solo quedaba saber qué pensaba Perla de todo aquello. Esta permanecía en su sitio con la lanza firmemente agarrada en una mano, y la otra en contacto con la de Obsidiana. Parecía mirar indecisa a ese punto, a la propia Obsidiana, y luego a Steven, con cara de no saber qué hacer ni que decir. Steven realmente esperaba que Perla fuera capaz de no solo perdonar a Obsidiana, sino también de perdonarse a sí misma, ya que el objetivo principal de toda aquella complicada situación era que esas dos dejaran de odiarse. Pasó el tiempo, y el silencio seguía reinando en el gimnasio, con los presentes casi conteniendo la respiración mientras aguardaban a la respuesta de Perla. Finalmente, esta pareció suspirar, y luego miró decidida a Obsidiana.

-Obsidiana, yo…-empezó a decir, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-…yo…siempre te he odiado. Eras una Gema peligrosa, un enemigo al que derrotar, y con cada amiga mía que rompías sentía que te odiaba cada vez más-. Steven se puso nervioso. ¡Nonono, eso no era lo que se suponía que tenía que decir!-…Pero…-siguió diciendo Perla-…no es diferente de lo que os hicimos nosotras a las Obsidianas. Destruimos a tus compañeras por miedo a perder la guerra, incapaces de salvar a ninguna ni de convencerlas de que se unieran a nuestro bando. Tal vez…si hubiéramos podido hacerlo de otra manera…tú y yo hubiéramos podido acabar luchando codo con codo, en vez de la una contra la otra.- Obsidiana no dijo nada, optando por seguir mirando a Perla fijamente-. Las dos hicimos cosas terribles durante la guerra. Las dos destruimos a muchas Gemas, las dos provocamos mucho miedo y terror en el otro bando…y las dos nos comportamos como auténticos monstruos…algunas más que otras-añadió, mirando avergonzada hacia un lado. Estaba claro a quién se refería con esa última frase-. Obsidiana…lo siento mucho. Lo que hice es inexcusable, pero… solo puedo decir que lo siento.

-…-Obsidiana permaneció momentáneamente en silencio, mirando fijamente a Perla mientras esta le mantenía la mirada. De repente, con voz baja, Obsidiana habló por fin-…Ya dije que era muy tarde para decir "lo siento". No puedo…perdonarte lo que me hiciste.

-Lo sé. No te pido que me perdones. Solo quiero que sepas…que lo siento mucho. Ojalá pudiera deshacer lo que hice, pero no puedo.

-…puedo entender…tus razones, sin embargo-añadió Obsidiana como si le costara decir esas palabras, sorprendiendo a Perla y a Steven-. Quiero decir…yo me hubiera comportado de la misma manera de haberme pasado con Diamante Azul, supongo. Puede que nuestra relación no fuera la misma, pero…tampoco me habría sentado bien que le hubiera dado prioridad a una enemiga por encima de mí.

-Otra cosa que tenemos en común-dijo Perla en un intento de tono animado, sonriendo con aire tristón. Para sorpresa y alegría de Steven, Obsidiana también sonrió ligeramente.

-Entonces… ¿te unirás a nosotros? ¿Te unirás a las Gemas de Cristal?-preguntó sonriente y emocionado Steven. Un pequeño empujón más, y todo quedaría solucionado.

La sonrisa de Obsidiana desapareció.

-No-dijo secamente, separando su mano de la de Perla y haciendo desaparecer su trabuco. Steven no lo entendía. ¿Porqué decía que no? ¿Es que acaso no quería…?

-¿Pero por qué? Estoy seguro de que con nosotros serías más feliz. La Tierra podría ser tu hogar, lejos de la tiranía de los Diamantes, y aquí podrías ser quien tu quisieras y como tu quisieras. Imagínate: podrías seguir dedicándote al reparto de pizzas, comer pizza cada día, poder gozar de…Bueno, lo que sea que te guste. La verdad es que solo te conozco lo bastante para saber que te gusta la pizza-reconoció Steven. Si bien Obsidiana parecía sonreír a Steven, negó con la cabeza.

-Por mucho que me tientes con la pizza, mi respuesta no cambiará, niño Steven-dijo Obsidiana-. Es como te dije. No quiero unirme a vosotras, las Gemas de Cristal, precisamente por lo que representáis y ofrecéis.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Steven.

-¿No te lo dije ya? Yo me he pasado la vida luchando para que el Planeta Natal me aceptara y acogiera en su sociedad, para ganarme un puesto en ella y ser de alguna utilidad. Las Gemas de Cristal, en cambio, están formadas por Gemas que a pesar de tener un puesto y una función desde el momento en que fueron hechas, lo desecharon todo a cambio de promesas de libertad e independencia en un planeta que ni siquiera era el suyo-explicó Obsidiana-. Las Gemas de Cristal, tus amigas, se deshicieron como si nada de algo por lo que yo llevo luchando desde el día que salí de la tierra, de algo por lo que aún lucho. ¿En qué convierte eso mis esfuerzos, mis sueños, mis aspiraciones? Es como si escupieran en aquello que más importancia tiene para mí, ¿y tú quieres que me una a ellas? Lo siento, pero no.- Obsidiana saltó las tres cuerdas del ring, y empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, su caminar seguido por los ojos del resto de Gemas allí presentes-. Yo soy una Gema del Planeta Natal. Soy la orgullosa sirviente de Diamante Azul, y siempre le seré fiel. Nunca la traicionaré…con esta excepción-dijo al llegar a la puerta. No se giró en ningún momento-. Hoy no lucharé más. No intervendré ni os molestaré hasta que resolváis lo del Clúster, tal y como marca nuestra tregua. Después…-Obsidiana vaciló-…bueno, ya veremos qué pasa después.

Dicho esto, Obsidiana se marchó sin decir nada más. Durante un buen rato, nadie dijo nada mientras reflexionaban individualmente sobre lo que había acontecido aquel día en aquel gimnasio. Steven, si bien no había conseguido convencer a Obsidiana de que se uniera a ellas, se sentía más tranquilo al saber que Perla y ella habían hablado las cosas. Al mirarla, Steven notó que Perla parecía haberse quitado un gran peso de encima, si bien pudiera parecer que la situación apenas había cambiado. Sin decir nada, Steven fue hacia Perla, y le dio un reconfortante abrazo que Perla no tardó en devolver. Pronto se les unieron Granate y Amatista, los cuatro unidos en un abrazo silencioso en el que no hacía falta decir nada para saber lo que pensaban los demás. Era posible que Obsidiana siguiera siendo su enemiga, pero ahora al menos ya no iba a por ellos por una razón personal. Lo único que la convertía en su enemigo era su bando, y por suerte esa era una barrera que Steven confiaba que pudieran atravesar con el tiempo, si es que la amenaza del Clúster y los peligros del día a día no los mataban primero.

-Bueno…-dijo de repente Peridoto, saliendo de su escondite y mirando incomoda a las cuatro Gemas de Cristal-… ¿y quién ganó la pelea?

-Oh, digamos que acabaron en empate técnico-dijo Steven sin romper el abrazo. Si lo hacía, le tocaría recoger todo el ring y las sillas.

Estaba más a gusto con el abrazo. Cinco minutitos mas…

* * *

 **FIU...por fin acabé este capítulo.**

 **La verdad es que he escrito mucho de un tirón, acabando este capítulo en un tiempo record. Estaba algo preocupado por la cantidad de información que pensaba soltar en este capítulo, pero debo decir que el resultado final ha sido bastante satisfactorio, si se me permite el comentario.**

 **Como siempre, comentad si alguna parte no os acaba de gustar, o por el contrario os gusta mucho, o si creéis que he patinado aparatosamente en algún fragmento de la historia y tengo que reescribirla por completo. Cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejora esta historia será bienvenida.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y llegamos a la tercera temporada, entre el final de "La isla de las Sandías" y el principio de "El Taladro Gema". Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Problema sísmico

Mucho había pasado desde aquel curioso y extraño día en el gimnasio de Beach City. Steven había observado un cambio considerable en la actitud de Perla, más natural y animado que antes, si bien aún se la veía algo pensativa cuando creía que nadie la veía. No era para menos, después de todo lo que había sucedido durante su encontronazo con Obsidiana. Granate y Amatista hacían cuanto podían por animarla, asegurándole que no pasaba nada y que nada había cambiado entre ellas tres. Seguían siendo un equipo, seguían siendo familia, y seguían siendo las Gemas de Cristal, junto a Steven…y aparentemente, también Peridoto.

El viaje a la luna había dejado maravillado a Steven, quien nunca se imaginó yendo en un viaje improvisado al satélite celestial. La base lunar había sido un lugar impresionante que le recordó bastante a los otros templos a los que las Gemas lo habían llevado en sus misiones, con la excepción que todo allí parecía más nuevo y elegante, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre aquellas paredes y, en cualquier momento, sus antiguas dueñas pudieran volver a entrar allí como si nada. Según Peridoto, la base había sido diseñada para el control de la colonia, y solo las Gemas de mayor graduación y los Diamantes tenían permitido el acceso a ella, de manera que no era de extrañar que todo allí tuviera aquel aire tan elitista y funcional. Si bien consiguieron las coordenadas del Clúster que habían ido a buscar allí, también recibieron un pequeño regalo inesperado por parte de Peridoto en forma de un pequeño comunicador de cristal que, por desgracia, desembocó en una enorme pelea entre las Gemas y ella. El resultado de semejante situación fue la imprevista comunicación directa con el Planeta Natal, en la cual Steven vio por primera vez a otra Perla…y a Diamante Amarillo, una de las máximas autoridades en el planeta original de las Gemas. Peridoto, una vez más, sorprendió a Steven y al resto al no solo cubrir a las Gemas de Cristal y ocultar su participación en la desaparición de Jaspe (curiosamente, Diamante Amarillo no preguntó por Obsidiana, sólo el rápido comentario de su desaparición por parte de Peridoto marcando su constancia en la conversación), sino que además trató de razonar con ella que tal vez la Tierra no se mereciera ser destruida. Desdeñando su opinión, Diamante Amarillo provocó la indignación de Peridoto ante lo que ella creía que era un error en toda regla, un comentario que Diamante Amarillo no se tomó demasiado bien. Su carácter formal y desinteresado pasó a uno de irritación y claro desafío, aparentemente incapaz de creerse que una simple Peridoto se atreviera a cuestionar su decisión.

Fue entonces cuando Peridoto llamó "tonta", a pleno pulmón, a Diamante Amarillo.

Desde aquel curioso e increíble momento, Peridoto pasó a ser considerada una Gema de Cristal más, una defensora (a regañadientes) de un mundo del que aprendía cada día nuevas cosas, a medida que pugnaba por aclimatarse y adaptarse a aquel nuevo estilo de vida, lejos del Planeta Natal.

Por otro lado, Obsidiana no volvió a presentarse ante las Gemas de Cristal de nuevo. Había muchas cosas en las que quería pensar después de lo ocurrido con Perla. Había pasado todo su cautiverio maldiciendo el nombre de la Perla que la encerró, y la Rosa Cuarzo que la engañó, pero ahora que sabía que todo había sido cosa de Perla… tenía que reconsiderar su opinión de aquella extraña Gema que una vez creyó que ella podía aspirar a algo más que solo servir a los Diamantes.

Era un día tranquilo en la pizzería, solo interrumpido brevemente por uno o dos temblores ocasionales que provocaban solo algún que otro comentario por parte de la familia Pizza mientras llevaban a cabo sus tareas diarias. En el mostrador, Obsidiana descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en la dura madera, mirando al vacio con aire pensativo mientras trataba de reflexionar respecto a los sucesos del otro día. Empezó a pensar en todo lo que había hecho y por qué, sobre lo que podría haber sido y no fue, lo que le hubiera gustado que fuera, y el por qué de todo en general. No estaba descontenta con su vida, es decir, había conseguido su objetivo de servir a Diamante Azul, a pesar de la desventaja con la que había nacido. Había conseguido mucho y había sido reconocida por ello, aunque luego eso le hubiera valido una condena de casi 5000 años en el interior de una burbuja. Pero por otro lado, no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien dentro de ella. Era una sensación de malestar que ni la pizza podía hacerle olvidar (y eso que lo había intentado con insistencia), algo que la reconcomía por dentro y le impedía disfrutar de las cosas buenas como la pizza, o…bueno, solo la pizza.

Suspirando, Obsidiana trató de convencerse a sí misma de que todo aquello no era más que tonterías suyas, que se preocupaba por nada y que nada iba a sacar calentándose la cabeza de aquel modo. Justo entonces, por la puerta, entraron las jóvenes hermanas Pizza acompañadas de su abuela, Nanefua. Las tres iban cargadas con bolsas llenas de paquetes de ingredientes para las pizzas, como harina y rollos de peperoni.

-Hola, Nuada-la saludó la diminuta anciana nada más entrar. Ella y Obsidiana habían mantenido muchas y largas conversaciones en el tiempo que la Gema había pasado trabajando en la pizzería, y si bien aún no acababa de entender muchas de las cosas de las que le hablaba la anciana humana (o la razón de que aún la llamara Nuada, a pesar de haberle insistido que su nombre era Obsidiana), la verdad era que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en la única persona que, si bien no llamaría amiga, la verdad era que tampoco le desagradaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Medio sonriendo, Obsidiana saludó a Nanefua.

-Hola, Gunga-dijo, usando el mote que Jenny y Kiki tenían para su abuela. Nanefua le había insistido en que la llamara de aquella manera, y como le daba igual un nombre que otro, Obsidiana aceptó-. Jenny, Kiki.

-Ey, Obsi. ¿Un día lento?-preguntó animada Jenny, mirando el local casi vacío. No había habido ni un solo cliente desde que habían abierto aquel día, y no parecía que la cosa fuera a mejorar en un futuro próximo.

-Algo así. No ha entrado nadie por esa puerta más que vosotras tres-comentó Obsidiana, apoyando la cabeza en una mano con expresión aburrida.

-Debe de ser por los temblores. Tienen a todo el mundo preocupado-comentó Kiki, mientras dejaba las bolsas en el mostrador.

-¿No es normal que la tierra tiemble así?-preguntó sin mucho interés Obsidiana. La verdad era que los temblores no la preocupaban demasiado, atribuyéndolos seguramente a otra molesta manía que tenía aquel planeta y cuyo único propósito era el de incordiarla y nada más.

-A veces pasa, pero nunca tan seguido ni con tanta insistencia-comentó Nanefua, frotándose el mentón con aire pensativo-. Algo raro está pasando…

-Eh, menos pensar, y más traer aquí esos ingredientes-les increpó Kofi desde la cocina-. Puede que no tengamos clientes ahora, pero los turistas podrían llegar de un momento a otr…

De repente, un creciente temblor de una magnitud muy superior al resto empezó a sacudir el suelo, el edificio, y seguramente toda la ciudad. Sorprendidos, los ocupantes del establecimiento apenas consiguieron agarrarse a algo para evitar caerse al suelo, todos espantados y tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Jenny, agarrada a una mesa.

-¡Es un terremoto!-exclamó Nanefua. Obsidiana, tras la barra, trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras su mente se ponía en modo combativo, tratando de hallar el origen de la amenaza o de descubrir al causante de tan repentino fenómeno.

El temblor no remitió como los demás, manteniéndose y provocando que poco a poco las paredes empezaran a resquebrajarse y que el suelo se partiera. Las mesas y sillas cayeron al suelo, junto a los cuadros, estantes, y cualquier cosa que no estuviera lo bastante sujeta a algo firme. Kiki acabó por caer de rodillas al suelo, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, para luego ser rápidamente ayudada por su abuela.

-¡Rápido, todos bajo la mesa!-exclamó rápidamente la anciana, señalando la mesa más cercana a ella y a sus nietas. Medio arrastrándose, Kiki y Jenny consiguieron refugiarse bajo la mesa siguiendo las instrucciones de su abuela, seguidas por un espantado Kofi que solo podía ver horrorizado como su negocio se hacía pedazos a su alrededor. Obsidiana, aún agarrada a la barra, valoró que ella no cabía bajo la mesa si contaba al resto de la familia, de manera que se dispuso a buscar otro cobijo. Pero antes…

-¡Nanefua, tú también!-dijo Obsidiana a la anciana, quien aún tenía que cubrirse bajo la mesa. Esta, sin embargo, se limitó a agarrar la mesa con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Alguien debe mantener la mesa firme! ¡Ponte tú a cubierto!- Kofi trataba de convencer, a gritos para así hacerse oir por encima del estruendo del terremoto, a su madre para que se refugiara con ellos mientras cubría con su cuerpo los de sus hijas, pero no parecía que Nanefua fuera a dar su brazo a torcer. Estaba claro que la seguridad de su familia le preocupaba más que la suya propia, a pesar de que seguramente cualquiera de ellos podría hacer mejor el trabajo de asegurar la mesa que la diminuta anciana. Para entonces, pequeños pedazos del techo habían empezado a desprenderse del local, cayendo entre nubes de yeso y polvo al suelo y golpeando la mesa bajo la que se cubría la mayoría de la familia Pizza. Justo cuando Obsidiana se disponía a unirse a ellos en su intento de convencer a Nanefua, un pitido llamó la atención de la experimentada asesina.

Girándose hacia la cocina, vio que uno de los pedazos de techo, uno de bastante tamaño, había ido a impactar contra la cocina, provocando que la bombona que contenía empezara a soltar gas a gran velocidad.

-¡Nuada, el gas!-exclamó Nanefua, reclamando la atención de su amiga-. ¡Si no lo detenemos, explotará!

Entendiendo lo que la anciana le decía, Obsidiana se abrió paso hasta la cocina a pesar del techo que se caía a cachos y del gas que seguía soltando la bombona. El desagradable olor de esta molestó a Obsidiana, quien gracias a no necesitar respirar pudo aguantar allí sin problemas. Agarrando con ambas manos el pedazo de techo que había caído sobre la cocina, lo hizo a un lado sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero pronto se reveló que eso había sido un error, ya que al hacerlo nuevos escapes aparecieron a lo largo del aparato. Al no saber cómo funcionaba aquella cosa, Obsidiana trató de cubrir las fugas con sus manos desnudas, entrecerrando los ojos a causa del gas que se escapaba y la golpeaba en los ojos, pero manteniéndose firme en su intento de impedir el escape. A pesar de ello, el gas seguía escapándose de su control sin que ella pudiera hacer anda por evitarlo, molesta y fastidiada ante semejante problema.

El techo de la cocina acabó por derrumbarse, un enorme pedazo de este cayendo apenas a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba Obsidiana. Si bien el escombro no golpeó el cuerpo de Obsidiana, fueron las luces rotas y medio encendidas que aún seguían unidas a este las que llamaron la atención de la Gema. Pequeñas chispas salían de los cables expuestos de las bombillas, rotas a causa del violento maltrato al que se habían visto sometidas. Nada más verlas, los ojos de Obsidiana se abrieron de par en par. Gas, chispas,… Hasta ella sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

En cuestión de décimas de segundo, Obsidiana se apartó a toda velocidad de la cocina, y se abalanzó por el ventanuco que comunicaba con el resto del restaurante hacia la barra. Justo cuando su cuerpo aterrizaba sobre la barra y rodaba para acabar situándose de pie en el suelo, las chispas de las luces acabaron por hacer contacto con el gas, prendiéndolo y guiando sus llamas hasta que finalmente se adentraron en el diminuto espacio de la bombona. Para cuando Obsidiana consiguió alcanzar la mesa, la bombona hizo explosión con gran estruendo, emergiendo el gas de su interior en forma de llamas mientras la cocina del restaurante volaba en mil pedazos.

Nanefua aún se encontraba girando su cabeza en dirección a la explosión cuando Obsidiana la alcanzó primero. Agarrándola por la camisa, la metió de un empujón bajo la mesa, y se dio la vuelta para encarar la veloz ola de fuego. Con brazos extendidos, se agazapó para así cubrir con su cuerpo a la totalidad de la familia Pizza, aún situados bajo la mesa, quienes gritaban sin acabar de comprender qué estaba pasando allí. Nanefua apenas llegó a ver el atisbo de las llamas, cuando la negrura del cuerpo de Obsidiana se situó en medio. En esa fracción de segundo, la anciana comprendió lo que su amiga intentaba hacer, y gritando trató de detenerla.

Fue demasiado lenta.

El fuego se tragó el resto del restaurante, incendiándolo todo a su paso y reventando lo que los temblores aún no habían destrozado. El techo, debilitado, empezó a ceder a un ritmo alarmantemente veloz, aplastando las mesas de madera y hundiéndose hasta llegar al suelo. El restaurante de la familia Pizza empezó a desaparecer a medida que los daños aumentaban a cada segundo, el estruendo de la destrucción causada por la explosión aunándose a la del terremoto como si intentaran tragarse a los ocupantes del establecimiento.

Segundos antes de que todo el restaurante acabara hecho pedazos, una figura alta y negra atravesó de una patada el cristal exterior del restaurante, aterrizando a varios metros del lugar en medio del paseo marítimo. Bajo cada brazo cargaba a una de las hermanas Pizza, con el padre de ambas colgando en posición fetal de sus dientes, y la anciana matriarca del clan agarrada a su cabeza como la cría de alguna especie de chimpancé. Una vez estuvieron a salvo, Obsidiana dejó que sus conmocionados pasajeros aterrizaran suavemente en el suelo. A parte del hollín que cubría sus caras y sus expresiones de miedo y sorpresa, no parecían físicamente heridos, lo cual eran buenas noticias.

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó con tono firme, mientras ayudaba a Nanefua a descolgarse de su cabeza.

-Sí…-dijo Kiki, tosiendo un poco para limpiar sus pulmones-…todo bien por aquí.- A su lado, Jenny respondió con un pulgar arriba. Kofi, en cambio…

-…no puede ser…-dijo con voz baja, mirando con ojos desorbitados y expresión conmocionada como el negocio de su familia se hundía y ardía ante sus narices. El suelo, abierto y plagado de grietas, había acabado por tragarse la mitad de los escombros que una vez fueron el orgullo y alegría de Kofi, como si aún hiciera falta que su pobre restaurante se viera expuesto a más caos y destrucción. Una gruesa nube de humo negro empezó a brotar del destrozado techo del local, mientras las llamas se extendían por la madera del restaurante y la oscurecían a medida que consumían el lugar.

A su lado, el resto de su familia se reunió con él para presenciar todos juntos como el restaurante ardía incontrolablemente. Nanefua, entendiendo lo mucho que había significado el restaurante para Kofi, puso su mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de su hijo, quien había empezado a llorar ante semejante visión.

-Podemos reconstruirlo, Kofi-le aseguró Nanefua con tono conciliador-. Estamos vivos, y eso es lo que importa. Al final del día, solo era un restaurante. Lo que importa es que la familia esté bien.

-Tiene razón, papa-dijo Kiki junto a Jenny, abrazándose ambas a su padre con lágrimas también en sus ojos-. Podríamos haber muerto, pero no ha sido así. Creo…creo que al menos deberíamos alegrarnos por ello.

Obsidiana, silenciosa de pie en medio del paseo, contempló como la familia Pizza permanecía junta junto a los restos ardientes de su establecimiento. Kofi, sorbiéndose los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas, estrechó entre sus brazos a sus hijas y a su madre, todos temblorosos tras la experiencia vivida. El temblor de tierra que había puesto del revés sus vidas aún no había remitido, de manera que Obsidiana decidió llamar su atención rápidamente.

-No hay tiempo para lamentaciones. Hay que buscar un lugar seguro.- Las palabras de Obsidiana parecieron devolver a la realidad a la familia Pizza, quienes parecían recién darse cuenta de que su pesadilla aún no había acabado. Las farolas del paseo marítimo se iban cayendo una a una a medida que el terremoto seguía asolando la ciudad, la madera del paseo resquebrajándose y dificultando el avance del resto de ciudadanos que, todos corriendo espantados, huían de la ciudad en dirección a la playa. Dada la falta de estructuras en esta, los daños en la zona serían mínimos, y habría menos probabilidades de que nada les callera encima.

-Espera… ¡Nuada, ¿estás bien?! Las llamas… ¡tenemos que curarte las…!... ¿heridas?-exclamó Nanefua, recordando el peligro en el que se había metido su amiga, solo para comprobar que no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno.

-Estoy bien. El fuego no me afecta. Ahora, tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya!

Sin acabar de entender qué había pasado, pero aliviada de saber que Nuada se encontraba a salvo, Nanefua asintió y la ayudó a llevar al resto de su familia en dirección a la playa, en la cual ya se había empezado a reunir un buen número de personas.

-¡Venga, de prisa!-gritaba un hombre vestido con traje mediante un curioso aparato que amplificaba su voz. El vehículo en el que iba montado, curiosamente, llevaba una réplica de su cabeza aumentada en el techo-. ¡Todo el mundo debe evacuar a la playa! ¡No os empujéis, y no os dejéis llevar por el pánico!- A pesar de los temblores, aquel hombre se mantuvo firme en la cima de su vehículo hasta que, cuando uno de los edificios cercanos empezó a derrumbarse, se vio obligado a saltar a la calle y a apartarse antes de que los cascotes lo aplastaran como hicieron momentos después con la réplica de su cabeza.

-El alcalde tiene razón-dijo Kofi, algo más recuperado-. La playa es el lugar más seguro. ¡Venga, no perdamos el tiempo!

Uniéndose al resto de ciudadanos que corrían apresurados hacia la playa, pronto Obsidiana empezó a reconocer algunos rostros que había visto durante su estancia en la pizzería de los Pizza, como a los dos jóvenes que de vez en cuando salían por ahí con Jenny, el niño paliducho y callado que a menudo se pasaba horas enteras mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado de la barra (Obsidiana debía reconocer, teniendo en cuenta que ella rara vez se asustaba, que ese…niño…le ponía los pelos de punta) acompañado de una mujer con el cabello del mismo color que él. Vio a varios clientes asiduos de la pizzería, e incluso reconoció al tipo aquel tan raro que siempre estaba sonriendo (aunque en esa situación la verdad era que no tenía mucha pinta de querer sonreír). Finalmente, montado en su furgoneta, llegó el hombre a quien el niño humano Steven había llamado "padre", el humano que se hacía llamar Greg. Nada más aparcar, de su furgoneta se bajaron otros tantos ciudadanos, algunos de ellos con pinta de tener dificultades para correr. Al verlo, varios vecinos corrieron a ayudarlos, con Greg dirigiéndose directo a donde estaba ella.

-¡Obsidiana, gracias a Dios que te encuentro!-dijo entre jadeos, evidentemente alterado-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Steven y las Gemas? ¿Qué…?

-No sé qué ocurre…aunque tengo mis sospechas-comentó Obsidiana, mirando con aire suspicaz en dirección a la colina donde estaba situado el granero. Aquellos temblores solo podían ser obra del Clúster, que o bien estaba emergiendo, o bien dentro de poco lo haría. Fuera como fuera, se les estaba acabando el tiempo, y solo las Gemas de Cristal podían sacarles de aquel apuro. A Obsidiana no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que depender de sus enemigas, pero no había otra cosa que ella pudiera hacer, así que…

-¡SOCORRO!-exclamó alguien, de repente, sacando a Obsidiana de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de uno de los jóvenes que a menudo iban a comer a la pizzería, un chaval pequeño y esmirriado que hablaba con voz estridente y cuyos cabellos dorados parecían ocupar como tentáculos su pequeña cabeza-. ¡POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

-¡Peedee!-dijo Greg, reconociendo al pequeño amigo de su hijo. Parecía muy alterado y corría frenético desde la ciudad con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡M…Mi padre…Ronaldo…ESTÁN ATRAPADOS!-exclamó el joven, llorando aterrado mientras hacía grandes aspavientos con las manos-. ¡El techo se ha derrumbado, y ha bloqueado la puerta! Yo pude salir, pero ellos...ellos…

Greg, entendiendo la situación, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del joven.

-Entendido. Iremos enseguida a rescatarlos, no te preocupes-dijo mirando decidido al joven, una media sonrisa en su rostro como signo de que confiaba realmente en lo que decía. Entre hipidos, Peedee miró a Greg mientras se limpiaba los ojos, respirando pesadamente mientras veía como aquel hombre miraba decidido en dirección al negocio de su familia-. ¡Nanefua, cuida del chico! Yo iré a por los Fryman.

-¿Estás loco?-exclamó Kofi, situado junto a Nanefua, mientras esta abrazaba al pequeño Peedee y trataba de reconfortarlo un poco-. ¡Es demasiado peligroso! Esa zona está colapsando, y está justo al lado de mi restaurante… ¡QUE ESTÁ EN LLAMAS!

-¡Lo sé! Pero Fryman es mi amigo, y el tuyo también. ¿Crees en serio que dejaré atrás a un amigo así como así?-exclamó Greg, más valiente y aguerrido que de costumbre. Normalmente se mostraba asustado en presencia de Steven y las Gemas porque solían enfrentarse a situaciones que él no acababa de entender, con enemigos de otro mundo y en situaciones en las que él no podía hacer nada. Pero aquello era diferente, él podía hacer algo, y desde luego no pensaba dejar tirado a un amigo y a su hijo si es que pretendía seguir siendo un héroe a los ojos de Steven. No sabía qué podía hacer… pero lo haría de alguna manera.

-…tienes razón. ¡Yo iré también!-exclamó Kofi, poniéndose en pie. Perder el restaurante había sido duro, pero entendía el deseo de salvar a alguien tanto como Greg. Sus hijas lo eran todo para él, y si su mejor amigo y su hijo estaban en problemas, entonces era su deber y obligación correr en su ayuda. No dudaba que, de estar en la piel del otro, Fryman también habría corrido en su ayuda, de manera que no había espacio para la duda. Una mirada a su madre le sirvió para saber que ella se encargaría de los jóvenes, de manera que podría lanzarse a su alocado propósito sabiendo que sus hijas y madre estarían bien.

-Muy bien. En ese caso… ¡VAMOS!-exclamó Greg.

-¡SÍ!

Los dos empezaron a correr en dirección al restaurante de los Fryman, decididos a hacer cuanto estuviera en su poder para rescatar a la familia de Peedee. Aún no sabían cómo lo iban a hacer, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar atrás a los Fryman. Greg sabía que Steven estaría a salvo con las Gemas, y Kofi confiaba en que nada le sucedería a su familia estando en la playa. Así pues, podían concentrarse únicamente en rescatar a los Fryman, a pesar del evidente peligro al que ambos avanzaban raudos y veloces, imparables y determinados, sintiendo el temblor bajo sus pies amenazando con…

Hm, curioso…no sentían el temblor bajo sus pies… De hecho, no sentían ni el suelo bajo sus pies.

Al alzar la mirada, ambos vieron que, a pesar de estar corriendo todo lo rápido que podían, ninguno de los dos estaba avanzando. La razón: antes de que echaran a correr, Obsidiana los había cogido por la parte de atrás de la camisa y los había alzado sin mucha dificultad, los dos pataleando en el aire como si creyeran que aún estaban corriendo. Con expresión impasible, Obsidiana los devolvió al grupo de ciudadanos que seguían tratando de resistir los temblores, Kofi y Greg colgando de sus manos como un par de cachorros siendo transportados por su madre.

-Si vais ahí dentro, moriréis-dijo como si fuera algo obvio, mientras dejaba caer al par de hombres de culo en la arena. Después, girándose, encaró la tambaleante ciudad de Beach City-. Entiendo que os referís al edificio que está al lado de la pizzería, ¿no? Ahí es a donde os dirigíais.

-¡Sí, ahí están mi padre y hermano!-exclamó Peedee, abrazado a Nanefua. Obsidiana, mirando de reojo al joven, asintió e hizo crujir su cuello un par de veces.

-Quedaos aquí. Volveré en un momento.- Y dicho eso, Obsidiana empezó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la ciudad. Sus pasos parecían hacer explotar la arena bajo sus pies, avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que cualquier humano hubiera podido ir, y cuando de improviso se lanzó de cabeza a la arena, en vez de chocar contra ella su cuerpo se desfiguró en una sombra rodeada de una oscura neblina que sobrevoló rápidamente el resto del recorrido. En cuestión de segundos, Obsidiana alcanzó el paseo marítimo, destrozado y agujereado a causa de los temblores, lo cual la obligó a proseguir su camino sobrevolando la zona en vez de correr, saltando de un lado para otro a medida que avanzaba en dirección al restaurante de los Fryman.

Encontrarlo fue fácil. Quedaba justo al lado de la pizzería en la que llevaba trabajando todas aquellas semanas, si bien en realidad apenas le había dedicado más que algún vistazo de reojo al preferir no darse a conocer mucho por la ciudad. El fuego que iba consumiendo la pizzería había empezado a extenderse al otro edificio, la fachada exterior derrumbada y bloqueando con numerosos cascotes la entrada principal. El techo, a juzgar por cómo los temblores lo hacían moverse, amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro.

Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana se abalanzó como un cometa contra la pared de escombros, y justo antes de chocar contra ellos, cuando el techo empezaba a ceder y a caerse, cambió de fase y se adentró en el edificio que amenazaba con sepultarla.

...

En el interior del destrozado restaurante, Ronaldo y su padre hacían cuanto podían por encontrar una salida. Habían conseguido que Peedee escapara sosteniendo los escombros lo bastante como para que él se colara por dentro, alcanzando así la ventana, pero aquel espacio era demasiado pequeño para ninguno de los dos. Así pues, padre e hijo habían empezado a buscar otra vía de escape, apartando escombros mientras hacían cuanto podían por no dejarse llevar por el pánico ni pensar en lo que les pasaría si no conseguían salir.

-¡Vamos, vamos…!-gruñía Fryman mientras pugnaba por apartar la nevera que, al caerse, bloqueó la salida trasera de la cocina. Ronaldo, mientras, hacía cuanto podía por librar de escombros la vía de escape que usó Peedee, por si al final ellos también la podían usar. A pesar de los esfuerzos de los dos, no parecía que su situación mejorara.

Las paredes y el suelo se habían resquebrajado a causa de los temblores que habían sacudido la ciudad, el yeso y el polvo enturbiaba el aire y, unido al humo, hacía que respirar se volviera cada vez más difícil. El techo sobre sus cabezas se caía a cachos, que caían pesados al suelo, y que les dejaban cada vez con menos espacio para maniobrar. Un fragmento de techo acabó cayendo sobre la nevera que Fryman trataba de mover, aumentando el peso y obligando al cocinero a apartarse ante la posibilidad de que los escombros le cayeran encima. Si bien consiguió evitar sufrir herida alguna, ahora que aquella sección del techo se había derrumbado, estaba más claro que nunca que por ahí no iban a salir… si es que conseguían salir por algún lado.

Su mirada se dirigió, entre el caos y la destrucción de su alrededor, a su hijo más mayor. Aparentemente ajeno al peligro en el que se encontraban, Ronaldo seguía apartando escombros con una extraña mirada de determinación en el rostro, mostrando un valor que ni su propio padre sabía que tenía. Lo había visto crecer desde el día que había venido al mundo, y la verdad era que era la primera vez que lo veía mostrar tanto arrojo y mostrar tan poco miedo ante un desafío. Una chispa de orgullo ardió en su interior, si bien en su mente comprendió que su situación era de absoluta desesperación. No eran lo bastante fuertes, no les quedaba tiempo…

No lo iban a conseguir.

-Hijo…-dijo Fryman, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ronaldo. Este, a medio camino de apartar una roca, miró un momento a su padre de reojo, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión y su respiración acelerada.

-¡Aún podemos hacerlo, papa!-exclamó este, tratando de hacer a un lado la enorme roca con sus manos. Sus fuerzas no bastaban, como demostró el hecho de que la roca apenas se movió-. ¡Pude hacerlo aquella vez, podremos hacerlo tú y yo ahora! ¡Si conseguimos apartar…!

-Hijo…lo siento-dijo Fryman, sonriendo a pesar de su situación-….pero no creo que lo vayamos a conseguir.

-¡No! ¡Aún podemos hacerlo! ¡Solo tenemos que…!...que…-exclamó Ronaldo, negando energéticamente con la cabeza, hasta que el desanimo y el pesar se adueñaron de su voz y su rostro. Con puños apretados y lágrimas de frustración y miedo en el rostro, Ronaldo empezó a aporrear las rocas que lo separaban de su salvación como si creyera que aquello las fuera a romper. Había creído que podía repetir el milagro de la casa encantada, había creído que, si no se rendía, podría hacer lo que fuera… Recordaba el coraje que mostró Steven en aquella aventura, y trató de emularlo para así poder salvar a su padre y a sí mismo, pero… No parecía que el simple recuerdo fuera a ser posible-… lo siento, papa… Yo…

-Eh, has hecho lo que has podido, y no te has rendido hasta el final. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ronaldo-dijo Fryman, abrazando a su hijo mientras la destrucción del restaurante proseguía a su alrededor-. Por lo menos, hemos podido salvar a tu hermano.

-Sí… Sí, es cierto-dijo Ronaldo, limpiándose con el puño las lágrimas y sorbiendo ruidosamente su nariz. Abrazado a su padre, hizo cuanto pudo para mentalizarse ante lo que estaba a punto de suceder-…te quiero, papa.

-Y yo también te quiero, hijo.-Fryman, tratando en vano de contener las lagrimas, abrazó firmemente a su hijo e intentó cubrirlo con su cuerpo de los enormes escombros que se les venían encima, cerrando los ojos mientras a su alrededor el estruendo de la destrucción lo embargaba todo. Cuando el techo finalmente colapsó encima de ellos, todo lo que Fryman sintió fue una sacudida por todo su cuerpo que rápidamente desapareció, y el sonido de su hogar cayéndoles encima a él y a su hijo.

Los temblores se detuvieron. La oscuridad era total. Su cuerpo era tan ligero que parecía que ya no existía. ¿Acaso…acaso ya estaba? ¿Estaba muerto? No había dolido, como se esperaba que sucediera, y todo había ido tan rápido que ni se había dado cuenta. En cierto modo, agradeció que así fuera. Hacía que el terror de la experiencia fuera algo más llevadero.

De repente, sus ojos se encontraron recibiendo intensamente una luz muy brillante, que Fryman al principio malentendió como la mítica luz al final del túnel. Ante sus ojos se desplegaba Beach City, la ciudad en la que nació (y murió) y en la que vivió los mejores años de su vida. Si el paraíso realmente tenía el mismo aspecto que aquel lugar… entonces Fryman podía aceptar su muerte sin problema.

Sin embargo, no era el paraíso. Su cuerpo, antes ligero y liviano, se volvió pesado una vez más, cayendo de culo en las temblorosas planchas del paseo marítimo, con su hijo Ronaldo aún sujeto entre sus brazos. Respirando agitadamente, Fryman se palpó el cuerpo con una mano mientras miraba a su alrededor sin acabar de entender. Aquello no era el paraíso. Era…Beach City, la de verdad. Seguía vivo, y si él estaba vivo… ¡Ronaldo!. Una sombra llamó la atención de Fryman, quien al girarse vio un enorme cuerpo que bloqueaba la luz del sol y proyectaba su oscura sombra sobre la aterrada pareja padre e hijo.

Se trataba de la trabajadora nueva de los Pizza, aquella mujer tan alta y sombría que desde hacía unas semanas había estado trabajando en el establecimiento de al lado. Alguna vez la había visto pasando por su lado en la ciudad, pero parecía que era una mujer de pocas palabras, de manera que apenas habían intercambiado una o dos frases desde que la viera por primera vez. Ahora, se mostraba erguida a su lado, con los destrozados restos de su querido puesto de patatas a sus espaldas, mientras una oscura columna de humo ascendía por el cielo a medida que se unía al humo de la pizzería de al lado, en llamas. Su cuerpo, curiosamente, parecía fundirse con el humo del incendio, oscureciendo su aspecto a pesar del sol que les caía directamente encima. De su mano derecha, blanquecina y difuminada como si estuviera echa de vapor, colgaba la figura agazapada de Ronaldo, el cual parecía también estar hecho de humo. Al verlo en ese estado, temió que su hijo se hubiera vuelto un fantasma, mas su sorpresa duró poco, ya que de repente la mujer lo soltó, y Ronaldo volvió a la normalidad. Su cuerpo, físico una vez más, cayó sin mucho revuelo al suelo de culo, tal y como lo había hecho él antes.

La mujer, observándolos impasible desde las alturas, los agarró por el cuello de la camisa, y los puso de pie sin apenas esfuerzo. Mientras Fryman y Ronaldo seguían tratando de entender qué estaba pasando, la mujer los palmeó un poco en la ropa para quitarles el polvo, y cogiéndolos de la cabeza los obligó a mirar en dirección a la playa.

-Id allí. Es un lugar seguro. El pequeño humano de voz estridente os espera allí-dijo firmemente, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Mirando por encima de su hombro, contempló sin mucho interés la destrozada tienda, y se volvió hacia Fryman-…Y siento lo del edificio.- Dicho esto, la mujer salió despedida por el aire, dejando atrás una pequeña columna de humo negro que en seguida se dispersó con el viento. Sobrevolando la ciudad como una flecha neblinosa, pronto la mujer se perdió de vista, dejando atrás a unos boquiabiertos padre e hijo.

-… ¿Qué…?-alcanzó a decir Fryman, cuando de repente el abrazo de su hijo se intensificó.

-¡Papa! ¡Lo logramos, estamos vivos! ¡AHJAJAJAJA!-rió dichoso Ronaldo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras zarandeaba a su padre loco de la alegría. A pesar de no acabar de entender lo que había pasado, Fryman no pudo sino reconocer que la alegría de su hijo no era para menos.

-Sí, tienes razón-comentó él con una sonrisa en el rostro, llorando de alivio al saber que Ronaldo estaba bien. Se sentía contento por estar vivo…pero nada superaba al saber que Ronaldo ya no corría peligro-. Venga, vayamos a la playa. Tu hermano debe de estar muerto de preocupación.

A pesar de los temblores, Fryman padre e hijo echaron a correr en dirección a la playa, siguiendo la visión del resto de vecinos y amigos que ya se encontraban reunidos allí. Mientras sus dos hijos se reencontraban y se daban un abrazo entre lagrimas de alivio, Fryman padre no pudo evitar sino volver su vista en dirección a la ciudad, como si aún pretendiera atisbar las sombras que aquella misteriosa mujer dejó a su paso.

¿Quién demonios era, en realidad?

* * *

Los temblores duraron aproximadamente unas dos horas y media. En ese plazo de tiempo, Beach City sufrió grandes daños a nivel estructural.

Numerosos negocios y viviendas sufrieron daños a causa de las violentas sacudidas, algunas llegando incluso a desplomarse cuando sus cimientos se dañaron y cedieron. Se iniciaron algunos fuegos localizados a causa de los conductos del gas dañados y a los destrozos ocasionados por el terremoto, si bien por suerte no llegaron a extenderse demasiado. Las farolas y señales de la ciudad cayeron al suelo, el cual se había agrietado por todas partes como la piel de una fruta demasiado madura, junto a cualquier pieza de mobiliario urbano que no hubiera estado lo bastante sujeta como para resistir aquel repentino acontecimiento. Los socavones se habían tragado numerosos vehículos, abandonados por sus dueños, y habían inclinado uno o dos edificios. Sin embargo, y a pesar de los destrozos generales, no hubo que lamentar la pérdida de vidas humanas. Heridos, tal vez, pero ningún muerto.

¿La razón? Obsidiana.

La sombría Gema, tras salvar a los Fryman haciéndoles atravesar los escombros de su tienda con sus habilidades de cambio de fase, había estado sobrevolando la ciudad, yendo de una punta a la otra rescatando ciudadanos y dirigiéndolos a la playa. Sacó a ciudadanos de edificios en ruinas, escoltó a grupos de supervivientes, e incluso cargó con personas que no podían moverse sin dificultad alguna, llegando a llevar hasta a cuatro personas a la vez. Los médicos y servicios de emergencia no tardaron en llegar de las ciudades vecinas, apoyando a los servicios locales en su misión de salvar cuantas vidas pudieran. El cuerpo de bomberos agradeció especialmente la participación de Obsidiana, ya que ella sola valía casi tanto como el equipo de entrenados especialistas, lo cual duplicaba la ayuda que podían prestar a los habitantes de Beach City. Con el fin del terremoto, la misión de rescate se facilitó y en cuestión de una hora todo el mundo estaba a salvo en la playa o a las afueras de la ciudad, ya que algunos quedaban tan alejados de la playa que hubieran tenido que atravesar toda la ciudad para llegar a ella, un plan poco práctico que obligó a abrir un segundo punto de reunión.

Una vez los temblores cesaron, Obsidiana inició su regreso a la playa mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad con sus poderes. La destrucción ocasionada era bastante grave, pero no parecía nada que no se pudiera reconstruir. Pocos edificios se habían derrumbado, y si bien el suelo presentaba numerosas grietas y desniveles ahora, la cosa podía haber sido mucho peor de lo que había sido. En pocos minutos, Obsidiana aterrizó sin más problemas en la arenosa costa, siendo recibida por una aliviada Nanefua.

-¡Nuada!-exclamó la anciana, al verla llegar. Muy para sorpresa de Obsidiana, esta la abrazó de improviso en la pierna, incapaz de llegar más arriba-. ¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Al ver que no volvías… Luego supe que has estado ayudando a todo el mundo. ¡Bien hecho!

-Ehm…gracias…-murmuró Obsidiana, sin saber bien como responder, mientras desviaba algo incomoda su mirada a un lado-. Tampoco ha sido para tanto. Ha sido…un impulso.

-Aún así, has ayudado a salvar muchas vidas. Dices que no ha sido para tanto, pero todos a los que has ayudado hoy recordaran este día y lo que has hecho por ellos. Ahora mismo, a sus ojos y a los míos eres una heroína.

Obsidiana no sabía qué sentir al ser llamada heroína. Durante toda su vida había sido llamada muchas cosas: error, aberración, fracaso, asesina, monstruo,… Nunca antes nadie la había reconocido por hacer algo, ya fuera una orden o una decisión suya. El ver que alguien apreciaba lo que había hecho… la hacía sentirse rara por dentro. No mal, sino rara. Sus mejillas, pálidas, se volvieron más oscuras cuando un rubor las ocupó, sus ojos abiertos de incredulidad ante semejante situación, nunca antes vivida por la sombría asesina de Gemas.

-Bueno, yo… tengo que irme-se apresuró a decir Obsidiana, separándose algo de Nanefua. A pesar de la diferencia de alturas y fuerzas, la verdad era que de repente Obsidiana deseó poner algo de distancia entre ella y la diminuta anciana-. Tengo…esto…

-Sí, tranquila, no pasa nada-le aseguró Nanefua, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros. Ahora es nuestro turno de ayudar-aseguró, palpándose el bíceps con expresión decidida-, tu ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Luego, pero, insisto en que vuelvas, porque habrán muchas otras personas que querrán darte las gracias en persona.

Obsidiana no parecía demasiado entusiasmada ante la idea de recibir más halagos y muestras de aprobación por parte de otros. Solo de imaginárselo, Obsidiana puso cara de incomodidad, si bien no pudo evitar que el rubor grisáceo de sus mejillas se ampliara. Con un gruñido que vagamente podía interpretarse como un sí, Obsidiana echó a volar por el cielo en dirección a la colina donde, esperaba, se encontraría con las Gemas de Cristal.

Si el temblor había cesado, significaba que habían detenido la aparición del Clúster.

Había llegado la hora de saldar un par de cuentas.

* * *

Mientras tanto:

-¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamaron Peridoto y Steven, ambos recién salidos de los restos humeantes de su taladro, mientras se abrazaban entre expresiones de alegría.

Habían conseguido lo impensable: detener el Clúster…sin destruirlo. Al principio, Steven se había mostrado inseguro ante aquella situación, en parte por el hecho de que, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, no contaba con la presencia de las Gemas de Cristal a su lado. Si bien Peridoto parecía decidida a ayudar a la Tierra, Steven no podía evitar sentirse inquieto ante la posibilidad de fracasar y condenar a todo el planeta a su segura destrucción. Los temblores lo habían asustado más que su anterior batalla con Malaquita, y su largo viaje en dirección al Clúster no había ayudado a calmar sus nervios: un largo viaje hacia las profundidades de la Tierra, encerrado durante horas en un pequeño espacio metálico mientras trataba de no pensar en lo que le esperaba, ni en lo que podía estar pasando en la superficie. Solo la presencia de Peridoto le permitió mostrarse seguro y continuar con su misión, ya que sentía que debía darlo todo no solo ya por emular el valor que estaba mostrando su verdosa amiga, sino porque se lo debía a sus otros amigos y familiares, las Gemas de Cristal y su padre. Si fracasaba… No, él no iba a fracasar. Salvaría el planeta, y no había otro posible desenlace.

Finalmente, tras alcanzar el Clúster, se había desanimado ligeramente al comprobar cuan masivo era. Realmente era una visión inquietante el ver tantos fragmentos juntos, aunque nada podía compararse con las inquietantes visiones, los espantosos aullidos y el punzante dolor de cabeza que lo estuvo atormentando mientras Peridoto hacía cuanto podía por atravesar las defensas del Clúster con el taladro. Sus progresos eran nulos, y el taladro se fue desintegrando mientras ambos hacían cuanto podían por vencer en tan desesperada situación. Con solo un taladro restante, Steven se había abrazado a Peridoto cuando vieron que el Clúster amenazaba con tragárselos, creyendo que habían fracasado y que aquello iba a ser su fin.

Pero no todo estaba perdido. Sin saber muy bien como, Steven había conseguido conectarse a la dispersa mente del Clúster, semejante a una galaxia infinita de pequeñas lucecitas que gritaban y suplicaba que alguien las encontrara en aquel basto universo de oscuridad. A pesar del miedo, Steven trató de ayudar a cuantas voces encontró, demostrándoles que no tenían por qué estar solas, ya que a su alrededor tenían a cuantas amigas y compañeras podían necesitar. Juntos, evitaron que siguiera expandiéndose al unir sus fuerzas para generar una gigantesca burbuja que acabó conteniendo el crecimiento del Clúster, poniéndolo a dormir de nuevo mientras los fragmentos que lo formaban encontraban consuelo los unos en los otros.

Resumiendo: todo había acabado bien, al final… o al menos así pensaba Steven.

Justo entonces, Perla y el resto aparecieron en el portal más cercano, con una inconsciente Lapis en brazos de Granate. No parecían heridas, de manera que Steven se alegró mucho de verlas de vuelta. Corriendo hacia ellas, justo cuando iba a explicarles lo que había pasado…

…Obsidiana cayó desde el cielo, aterrizando con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo mientras miraba fijamente al grupo de las Gemas de Cristal.

Al verla, Granate y el resto corrieron a posicionarse entre ella y Steven. Lapis fue dejada junto a Steven y Peridoto, esta última medio escondida tras Amatista mientras miraba aterrada a Obsidiana. Con las prisas por resolver el problema del Clúster, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que pasaría si Obsidiana se enteraba de que no solo había desafiado las órdenes de un Diamante… ¡sino que encima lo había insultado a la cara! Bueno, en realidad sí que se lo imaginaba: un disparo a la frente, BUM, y adiós Peridoto.

La idea no le acababa de gustar demasiado.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamó Steven al verla aparecer.

-Imagino que los temblores de antes fueron causados por el Clúster. ¿Debo suponer, pues, que habéis tenido éxito en su destrucción?-preguntó inquisitiva Obsidiana. Su mirada amenazadora provocó que Granate y el resto afianzaran su posición, preparadas para la lucha que seguramente tendría lugar de un momento a otro. Steven, por su parte, se limitó a caminar hacia ella con paso animado.

-No, pero no pasa nada, lo hemos resuelto de otra manera.

-¿Otra manera?

-Sí. El Clúster no quería destruir la Tierra, solo quería algo de compañía. Así que le he hecho darse cuenta de que tiene a su alrededor cuanta compañía pueda necesitar, y ahora mismo deben de estar charlando todos en la burbuja en la que se metieron-explicó sonriente Steven. Obsidiana, sin acabar de entender, se limitó a arquear una ceja mientras fingía que la explicación de Steven le había aclarado algo el asunto.

-…entiendo. Así pues, problema resuelto, el Clúster ya no va a matarnos a todos. ¿Cierto?

-¡Exacto!-exclamó Steven, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

-Así pues, ya no es necesaria la tregua-razonó Obsidiana, materializando sus trabucos y provocando que Perla y las demás también sacaran sus armas. Steven, al verlas listas para pelear, se dio cuenta enseguida del lio en el que estaban.

-¡No, espera…!-quiso decir, tratando de parar a Obsidiana. La mirada de esta, fija en las tres Gemas de Cristal de delante de ella, se recrudeció mientras agarraba firmemente las empuñaduras de sus armas.

-No, no esperaré más. He permitido que hagáis lo que queráis demasiado tiempo. Ahora…es momento de saldar cuentas-dijo sombríamente Obsidiana, alzando sus trabucos mientras apuntaba a sus enemigas. Sin perder un instante, Granate se posicionó al frente con sus guanteletes por delante, formando un escudo para Perla, que apuntó con su lanza por encima del hombro de Granate en dirección a Obsidiana, y a Amatista, que agazapada a un lado parecía cubrirse con la pierna de Granate mientras preparaba su látigo para atacar. Peridoto, por su parte, corrió a esconderse tras los restos del taladro, arrastrando tras de sí a la inconsciente Lazuli-. Peridoto, deja en paz a esa Lazuli y ven aquí. Tenemos que contactar con el Planeta Natal e informarles de lo sucedido.

-Ehm…-dijo Peridoto, a medio camino de esconderse. Su mirada indecisa parecía alternarse entre Obsidiana y las Gemas de Cristal, como si no supiera bien qué decir por miedo a enfadar a alguno de los dos grupos. Gruesas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer cómicamente de su frente, temblando de arriba abajo ante las posibles consecuencias que sus siguientes palabras pudieran acarrear-…bueeeenoooo… La verdad es… que ya me he puesto en contacto con el Planeta Natal…

-¿Qué?-dijo Obsidiana, visiblemente sorprendida. No parecía notar la mirada nerviosa de Peridoto, demasiado centrada como estaba en controlar al resto de posibles amenazas-. Bien, de acuerdo. Imagino que habrás pedido refuerzos, y les habrás dicho que…

-Yo…yo…-empezó a decir Peridoto, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para decir lo que pensaba realmente. Le había costado en presencia de Diamante Amarillo, pero recordaba con claridad el subidón que sintió cuando se atrevió a gritarle a su querido Diamante, cuando le plantó cara e intentó que este le escuchara. Recordaba también el desastre subsiguiente, pero ese era un detalle del cual Obsidiana no tenía por qué enterarse-… yo…no voy a volver al Planeta Natal.

Tras la noticia, Obsidiana pareció no reaccionar durante unos tres o cuatro segundos. Después, lentamente, miró fijamente a Peridoto, quien se sintió petrificada ante la mirada suspicaz de la asesina. Las armas de Obsidiana, pero, seguían apuntando a Granate y al resto.

-… ¿qué…has…dicho?-preguntó lentamente Obsidiana. Peridoto, tragando saliva, se obligó a si misma a encarar a la mortífera guerrera.

-Yo…hablé con Diamante Amarillo. Traté de explicarle…que este planeta tiene mucho que ofrecer, mucho más que si simplemente se terraformara para convertirlo en una colonia. Las formas de vida que en él se encuentran no son para nada como el resto de seres de la galaxia. ¡El Planeta Natal podría beneficiarse tanto de…!

-¿Te pones en contacto con el Planeta Natal, tras haber perdido la nave, ser atacada por rebeldes, separada de tu grupo y en compañía de una banda de rebeldes…y eso es lo primero que le dices a tu Diamante?-preguntó arqueando una ceja Obsidiana, con evidente irritación en su manera de decirlo. Por instinto, Peridoto asintió sin pensárselo demasiado-…eres una idiota. Necesitamos refuerzos y un transporte, no…lo que sea que buscabas obtener con ese informe. Por lo menos dime que nos van a enviar ayuda…-suspiró Obsidiana, como si no acabara de creerse la estupidez de Peridoto. Esta, si bien seguía nerviosa, sintió como parte de ese miedo se convertía en enfado, lo cual le dio el empuje necesario para seguir hablando.

-No…no van a enviar a nadie a ayudar… porque…

-Que… ¿no van a enviar a nadie?-preguntó incrédula Obsidiana-. ¿Estás de broma? ¿Pero acaso le explicaste a Diamante Amarillo nuestra situación? Un planeta con Gemas rebeldes en él, y deciden no enviar a nadie… ¿Se puede saber cómo puedes ser tan inútil que ni eso puedes hacer bien? ¡Estúpida Peridoto!-gruñó Obsidiana, y Peridoto sintió en aquel instante como algo dentro de ella se rompía, como si algo que hubiera estado siendo contenido desde hacía mucho tiempo de repente se hubiera desbordado como una riada. Tal vez sintiera miedo de Obsidiana, tal vez el saber las muchas Gemas que habían caído ante ella la intimidara como pocas cosas lo habían hecho en su vida… pero el que ella se atreviera a llamarla estúpida… ¡precisamente ella!... hablando de cosas que no entendía… Esa… ¡esa!...

Apretando los puños, dio un paso en dirección a Obsidiana, y por primera vez no sintió miedo de la oscura Gema.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme estúpida, so…pardilla!-gritó Peridoto sorprendiendo a Obsidiana y al resto, más a Obsidiana porque realmente no se esperaba aquel arrebato por parte de la pequeña Gema-. ¿Que si le expliqué a Diamante Amarillo nuestra situación? ¿Realmente crees que no lo hice? ¡Pues mira, sí que lo hice, y además le dije un par de cosas muy interesantes también! Le hablé de lo que había aprendido en este planeta, de lo mucho que nos podría beneficiar mantenerlo como estaba y deshacernos del Clúster… pero no quiso escucharme. ¿Tienes idea acaso de lo que intentaba hacer cuando le dije a Diamante Amarillo que este planeta merecía ser defendido, no destruido? ¡Claro, por supuesto que no! Solo eres una Gema defectuosa y desquiciada que disfruta rompiendo Gemas y gruñéndole a todo el mundo. "¡Grrrr, soy Obsidiana! No me gusta nadie, y odio a todo el mundo…"-dijo Peridoto, imitando muy burdamente a Obsidiana. Steven contempló aquel arranque de ira sorprendido, y algo espantado por cómo podría reaccionar Obsidiana. Sin embargo, al mirarla, Steven solo vio que observaba a Peridoto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, evidentemente sorprendida e incapaz de reaccionar-. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡NO ME IMPORTA! No me importas tú, no me importa la misión, ¡NI SIQUIERA ME IMPORTA YA DIAMANTE AMARILLO! Yo solo quería que me escuchara, que tratara de entender,… ¡pero ni siquiera se dignó a hacerlo! Desdeñó mi opinión y mis observaciones, me trató como si no existiera… ¡Ah, y por cierto, ella apenas te mencionó! ¡Sí sí, como lo oyes, ni siquiera preguntó por ti! Preguntó por Jaspe, por el Clúster… Incluso preguntó por la nave, pero por ti no. Me dijo si habías caído en combate, y cuando le dije que no, pasó a otro tema, para que veas cuanto le importas. Por si acaso no lo has entendido, porque eres tan tonta… ¡es que no le importas, del mismo modo que yo no le importo! Así que por eso no puedo volver al Planeta Natal, por eso me voy a quedar aquí, en la Tierra, como una Gema de Cristal… Porque yo llamé pardilla a un Diamante a la cara… ¡YO, PERIDOTO, LLAMÉ A DIAMANTE AMARILLO PARDILLA A LA CARA! ¿TE ENTERAS, PARDILLA DE SEGUNDA? ¡YO! ¡LA LLAMÉ! ¡PARDILLAAAAA!

Tras el último grito de Peridoto, esta empezó a boquear para recuperar el aliento. Había estado gritando casi sin pararse a respirar, pero por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado de encima un peso que hubiera estado guardando dentro del pecho. A su lado, Granate y las demás la observaban boquiabiertas, e incluso Steven parecía sorprendido por el exabrupto de Peridoto. Y Obsidiana… ¡OBSIDIANA!

Justo en ese momento, al mirar la cara anonadada de Obsidiana, Peridoto fue consciente de lo que había hecho. Acababa de gritarle…a la asesina más letal del Planeta Natal… ¡y la había llamado pardilla como dos o tres veces! ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba últimamente? Primero fue Diamante Amarillo, ahora había sido Obsidiana… Lo siguiente ya sería llamar pardilla a Jaspe, una situación que le arrancó un escalofrío a la verdosa Gema. Aterrada de repente, temblando de pies a cabeza, Peridoto esperó nerviosa a que Obsidiana dijera o hiciera algo. Con los ojos fijos en ella y la boca medio abierta, parecía que la asesina se había quedado sin palabras. Sus brazos bajaron los trabucos hasta posicionarlos paralelos a su cuerpo, mirando aún con expresión incrédula a Peridoto.

-… ¿tú…?-empezó a decir Obsidiana, apenas un hilo de voz-… ¿tú has llamado…"pardilla"…a un Diamante?-El tono de voz de Obsidiana reveló una parte de incredulidad, y otra de sorpresa, como si no supiera si Peridoto le estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Una vez más, por instinto, Peridoto asintió antes de que pudiera controlarse-…has llamado pardilla a un Diamante…-repitió Obsidiana, como si se le hiciera raro el oir esas palabras en concreto juntas en una misma frase.

-…sss… ¿sssí?-alcanzó a decir Peridoto, medio encogida, mientras esperaba el que seguramente fuera su inmediata y certera ejecución. ¿Por qué le había confesado aquello a Obsidiana? Vale que la hubiera llamado estúpida, y no le hubiera gustado nada,… ¡pero ahora sí que la había hecho buena!

Había oído las historias, como todos. Obsidiana había tumbado a Gemas mucho más fuertes que ella en numerosas ocasiones, llegando incluso a destruir ella sola colonias enteras según la voluntad de Diamante Azul. Una vez, había oído Peridoto, interceptó ella sola una nave de batalla, destruyéndola sin más armas que sus propias manos. En otra ocasión, torturó a un Ágata durante horas por simple diversión, disparándole una y otra vez sin llegar a romperla nunca. También había oído que se las había visto con fusiones de dos o más Gemas, derrotándolas cuando lo normal hubiera sido que hubieran barrido el suelo con ella. Siempre era igual: Obsidiana alcanzaba la victoria de alguna manera, ya fuera siendo más fuerte o mediante sus peculiares habilidades que nadie más parecía tener… y siempre sembrando la semilla del miedo y el temor en el interior de las oyentes de dichas historias, ninguna de las cuales deseaba convertirse en el centro de atención de tan peligrosa Gema. Y ahora, por su maldita boca, había conseguido acaparar única y exclusivamente la atención de Obsidiana.

Estaba tan muerta…

-…pf…pfff…-oyó decir Peridoto a Obsidiana, fijándose entonces en su expresión facial. Con la cabeza gacha, los hombros de Obsidiana habían empezado a temblar en lo que Peridoto había creído que sería un estallido de ira asesina. Sin embargo, al mirarla a la cara, Peridoto vio algo que jamás se hubiera esperado ver en la cara de tan peligrosa Gema: ojos cerrados, mejillas hinchadas…y una boca medio cerrada que hacía cuanto podía por contener la risa. Finalmente, con una sonora carcajada, Obsidiana dejó de contenerse-. ¡AHJAJAJAJAJA! ¡TÚ, has llamado…pardilla…a un Diamante! ¡Jajajajajaja!-rió Obsidiana, doblada por la cintura mientras se sujetaba los costados con las manos, sus trabucos descartados en el suelo. Steven y las Gemas, boquiabiertos de nuevo, vieron como la oscura Gema temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras reía incontrolablemente, doblándose como si le costara mantenerse de pie. Finalmente, Obsidiana acabó por caer al suelo, sujetándose el estomago mientras pataleaba entre carcajadas. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de las comisuras de sus ojos, mientras golpeaba con el puño en el suelo.

-Ehm…Obsidiana-preguntó tentativamente Steven, quien para nada se había esperado semejante desenlace-… ¿estás bien?

-¡Ojojojo, jajajajaja! ¡Sí…! Sí, estoy…estoy bien. Es que… ¡AJAJAJAJA, ES TAN ABSURDO…! Una Peridoto, llamando pardilla a Diamante Amarillo… ¡PARECE MENTIRA!-exclamó Obsidiana, tumbada bocarriba, mientras se revolvía en el suelo entre risas. Peridoto, sin saber que decir, se quedó quieta en el suelo mientras Obsidiana seguía partiéndose de risa-. ¡Es tan…es tan bizarro…! Solo de imaginármelo… ¡NO PUEDO PARAR DE REIR!

-Entonces… ¿no estás enfadada? No me malinterpretes, me alivia ver que te lo tomas con tanto…humor, pero…-comentó Peridoto, algo desconfiada.

-Oh, no lo malinterpretes _tú_ -consiguió decir Obsidiana, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos-. Esto es solo porque a quien insultaste fue a tu Diamante, no al mío. Si me hubieras dicho que habías llamado pardilla a Diamante Azul, te aseguro que no te hubiera dejado completar la siguiente frase.- A pesar del tono divertido y la sonrisa de Obsidiana, la velada amenaza de esta puso los pelos de punta a Peridoto, que se quedó rígida al imaginarse la situación-. ¡Vaya…! Fiu… No recuerdo la última vez que me reía tanto…-comentó Obsidiana, tendida en el suelo algo más recuperada. Granate y las demás, ante semejante imagen, bajaron sus armas y miraron algo sorprendidas a Obsidiana. Sinceramente, todas creían que Obsidiana iba a romper a Peridoto, no a reírse-. Bueno, hora de romperte.- Todas volvieron a alzar sus armas cuando Obsidiana, tras ponerse de pie, sacó sus trabucos casualmente y apuntó con ellos a Peridoto, quien soltó un gemido de espanto y trató de esconderse tras el taladro.

-¡No, no lo hagas!-exclamó Steven-. ¿Por qué? ¿No te estabas riendo hasta hacia un momento?

-Sí, de lo absurdo que era que una simple Peridoto se hubiera atrevido a desafiar a un Diamante-comentó Obsidiana, sin sonreír ya-. Pero como ella misma ha dicho, ahora es una Gema de Cristal. Es una traidora que ha desafiado a los Diamantes, y ha de pagar por ello.

-Si crees que te lo vamos a permitir-dijo Granate, dando un paso al frente-, es que no sabes realmente con quien te metes. Peridoto llevará poco tiempo con nosotras, pero ha luchado para defender este planeta y a nosotras. Ahora es de las nuestras, de nuestra familia, y lo daremos todo por defenderla.

-¡Exacto! Peridáctilo no se va a ninguna parte, y mucho menos con una boba como tu-añadió Amatista, sacando pecho sonriente.

-Esta es una lucha que no puedes ganar, Obsidiana-dijo Perla, mirando fijamente a su enemiga-. Te sugiero que te retires, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Obsidiana le sostuvo la mirada a las Gemas que osaban desafiarla, centrando sobretodo su atención en la mirada de Perla. Ambas habían expuesto lo que pensaban en su último encuentro, pero ninguna de las dos había olvidado lo que la otra había hecho, y seguían odiándose como las acérrimas enemigas que eran. Perla sabía que la lucha contra Obsidiana sería dura, pero no mentía al decir que compartía completamente la opinión de Granate y Amatista respecto a Peridoto. Seguía desconfiando un poco, pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, la verdad era que tenía que admitir que realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar, por adaptarse a la Tierra y ser una de ellas, y ese valor y dedicación había que reconocérselos.

Steven, por su parte, se limitó a permanecer frente a Obsidiana, mirándola algo inquieto sin saber qué era lo que a la oscura asesina le podía estar pasando por la cabeza. La mirada de esta se desvió entonces hacia él, mirándolo fijamente a sus brillantes ojos que parecían suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que no rompiera a Peridoto. A pesar de su expresión seria y su ceja arqueada, Steven siguió mirándola con ojos suplicantes hasta que vio como Obsidiana suspiraba y tiraba sus trabucos al suelo.

-Tienes razón, por mucho que me duela coincidir con una Perla-comentó con tono de fastidio Obsidiana-. No me conviene tener esta lucha ahora mismo. Estoy en desventaja, así que de momento me retiraré. Aún tengo un par de cosas de las que encargarme, y no tengo tanto tiempo como para malgastarlo con vosotras. Pero oídme bien: esta será la última vez que me retire-señaló Obsidiana-. La próxima vez, y creedme que habrá una próxima vez, acabaré el trabajo cueste lo que cueste… y nadie se interpondrá entre mi objetivo y yo-dijo, mirando con aquellas últimas palabras a la aterrada Peridoto, quien volvió a ocultar su cabeza tras el taladro.

-Gracias, Obsidiana-dijo Steven, alegre al saber que no iban a pelear, como si la velada amenaza de Obsidiana no le preocupara. Abrazando a la oscura Gema por las piernas, esta sintió retornar el rubor que Nanefua le hizo sentir, aún poco acostumbrada a que nadie le mostrara afecto físicamente. Incomoda, apartó a Steven con el pie, sin hacerle mucho daño, y miró fijamente a las Gemas de Cristal.

-La ciudad ha sufrido muchos daños-explicó-. Imagino que os interesará ir a ver si podéis hacer algo. ¿No se supone que sois las guardianas de este planetucho?- Después, dándose la vuelta, Obsidiana empezó a descender por la colina.

-¡Obsidiana!-la llamó Steven-. ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Realmente nos vendría bien tu ayuda para…

-¡Ni de broma! ¿Te crees que voy a ayudaros, malditas Gemas de Cristal?-gritó Obsidiana, repentinamente cabreada.

-Pero…la ciudad… nuestros amigos…

-Yo no tengo amigos, y me importa bien poco la ciudad o los humanos que viven en ella. Id y haced lo que os dé la gana-declaró Obsidiana, echando a volar antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada.

Steven contempló abatido como Obsidiana se alejaba de allí por segunda vez, una vez más fracasando en su intento de congraciarse con ella e intentar así que se pasara a su bando. Lo bueno era que habían evitado que Obsidiana les atacara, pero sabía bien que ese era solo un arreglo temporal. Dentro de no mucho, se tendrían que ver las caras, y no había nada que el joven niño humano pudiera hacer de momento para evitarlo. Sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro, se giró para así encontrarse rodeado por las otras Gemas de Cristal, que le sonreían con gesto conciliador. Incluso Peridoto estaba allí, mirando silenciosa como Obsidiana se alejaba.

-Fiu, de que poco… Esa maldita loca realmente va a acabar conmigo un día de estos, ya sea por un disparo o por el estrés-comentó Peridoto, algo más aliviada y decidida ahora que Obsidiana ya no la podía oir.

-No lo entiendo. Creí que le gustaba la ciudad-comentó Steven-. Ha pasado tanto tiempo aquí, y sigue pareciendo como que no le importa nada nadie. Ni la pizzería, ni la gente de la ciudad… ¿Realmente no siente nada de nada?

-Oh, yo no estaría tan segura-comentó enigmática Granate, subiéndose ligeramente las gafas-. Algo me dice que Obsidiana podría no estar tan segura respecto a eso que ha dicho de lo que ella misma cree.

-¿Visión futura?-preguntó esperanzado Steven, con estrellitas en los ojos. Sonriendo, Granate le revolvió el pelo.

-Intuición, más bien. Venga, vamos. Tengo ganas de oir cómo resolvisteis tú y Peridoto lo del Clúster.

* * *

 **Si bien un poco corto para lo que es normal en mi, vamos cortando por aquí.**

 **Una amiga me ha comentado que hago capítulos demasiado largos, así que en la medida de lo posible voy a intentar escribir como mucho unas 20 páginas para los capítulos más largos (aunque no prometo nada ;P).**

 **Espero que os guste.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Un poco de comprensión

Al día siguiente:

Tras la repentina visita de Obsidiana y el cese de los temblores que asolaron Beach City, la paz regresó una vez más a la pequeña ciudad costera.

Si bien algo magullados y todavía asustados y sorprendidos, pronto los ciudadanos se unieron a los equipos de emergencia en su tarea de tratar de evaluar los daños ocasionados y dar comienzo a las reparaciones pertinentes. Los pocos heridos que habían precisado atención médica habían sido transportados rápidamente al hospital, que por suerte había conseguido resistir los terremotos sin demasiados daños estructurales ni en su equipamiento.

La ciudad en si había resistido bastante bien la acometida del Clúster, si bien estaba claro que aún pasaría algún tiempo antes de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Varios edificios se habían desplomado y deberían ser reconstruidos de nuevo, como la pizzería de Kofi y el puesto de patatas de Fryman, pero entre los dos y con la colaboración del resto de vecinos y amigos, dentro de no demasiado tiempo ambos volverían a ver en pie sus negocios de nuevo. Otras tantas viviendas habían sufrido daños que obligaron a sus ocupantes a buscar refugio en casas de amigos y familiares mientras sus casas eran reconstruidas, y dado el estado del asfalto iba a pasar algún tiempo antes de que pudieran abrirlas de nuevo al público.

Fieles a su palabra, las Gemas de Cristal ayudaron cuanto pudieron en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Amatista se unió a los equipos médicos que transportaban pacientes al hospital, metamorfoseándose en diferentes vehículos y realizando más viajes que ninguna ambulancia. Perla, por su parte, dirigió a los ciudadanos y los organizó para las tareas de salvamento y reconstrucción, pasando descaradamente por delante del alcalde, que sin embargo no dijo nada y la dejó hacer. En poco tiempo, los escombros empezaron a ser retirados gracias sobre todo a la fuerza de Granate, quien casi en Solitario era capaz de despejar una casa de cascotes a una velocidad sorprendente. Steven también aportó su granito de arena, llevando mensajes de aquí para allá y comprobando que los más afectados por el terremoto fueran atendidos. Incluso sus poderes de sanación resultaron de utilidad, ahorrando al hospital el haber de atender a tantos pacientes cuando las babas sanadoras del joven restauraron a aquellos con los casos más acuciantes (aunque Steven procuraba que nadie le viera aplicando sus poderes porque…bueno…era difícil explicar el por qué estaba pegando sus babas a la gente). Incluso Peridoto, quien no acababa de entender como una especie tan frágil como la humana podía mostrarse tan resolutiva ante la adversidad, trató de ayudar siguiendo a los trabajadores e imitándoles en cuales fueran sus tareas, ya fuera transportando materiales de un lado para otro o retirando escombros. Dichas tareas resultaron bastante difíciles para la pequeña Gema al no ser la fuerza uno de los puntos fuertes de las Peridotos, pero a pesar de todo no se rindió ni cesó en su empeño.

Para el atardecer, cuando el Sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, la ciudad presentaba un mejor aspecto respecto al día anterior. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y las obras de reconstrucción aún tardarían varios días en completarse, pero al ritmo que iba dentro de nada la ciudad volvería a ser lo que una vez fue. Satisfechas tras un día de arduo trabajo, Steven y las Gemas de Cristal (Peridoto incluida) se reunieron en el exterior del granero para escuchar, finalmente, lo acontecido durante el encontronazo de Steven y Peridoto con el Clúster. Peridoto explicaba la situación con grandes aspavientos y efectos sonoros, evidentemente emocionada de rememorar semejante aventura y de poder presumir de la victoria que ella y Steven consiguieron. Steven, pero, no parecía compartir su entusiasmo. Al parecer, sus pensamientos estaban más encaminados hacia la Gema azulada que, todavía, reposaba en el interior del granero tras tantos meses de confinamiento subacuático.

Lapis seguía inconsciente después de su forzada separación de Jaspe. Cada vez que Steven tenía un descanso de sus tareas de ayuda en la ciudad, iba al granero a ver cuál era el estado de Lapis, preocupado y deseoso de que se despertara por fin. La veía revolverse y gemir como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla de la que no conseguía despertarse, seguramente debido a la experiencia sufrida al verse tanto tiempo forzada a permanecer unida a Jaspe en forma de Malaquita. Granate le había explicado que semejante fusión podía acarrear una tremenda presión tanto a nivel físico como mental, pero que con el tiempo acabaría por recuperarse. Estaba claro que intentaba animar a su joven amigo con sus palabras tranquilizadoras, y si bien Steven sabía que tenía razón, no podía evitar pensar en si habría algo que él pudiera hacer para acelerar el proceso.

Poco podían imaginar, escuchando atentos las palabras de Peridoto y Steven mientras les relataban lo que sucedió bajo la corteza terrestre, que una oscura sombra se cernía sobre ellos. Atenta y vigilante, Obsidiana contemplaba desde un bosque cercano el pequeño grupo de Gemas traidoras mientras parloteaba y reían, completamente ajenas a su presencia…o eso creía. En un par de ocasiones había creído que la abominación Granate, esa especie de fusión aberrante entre dos Gemas diferentes, había mirado en dirección al "árbol" al que se había subido y le había sonreído, haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Por supuesto, Obsidiana no se movió del sitio, ni se planteó acercarse siquiera. ¿Pero qué podía tener esa…cosa…en la cabeza? Ella era su enemiga, ella era una Gema del Planeta Natal. ¿Por qué iba ella a querer que se acercara? ¿Para atacarla? ¿Para que cambiara de bando? Fuera lo que fuera, Obsidiana no iba a permitir que la engañaran de aquella manera tan tonta…

No… ella no se iba a dejar engañar…

* * *

Al día siguiente…

El no necesitar dormir hacía muy fácil el vigilar al enemigo. Obsidiana no había perdido de vista la extraña estructura de color rojizo en el que, sabía, se encontraba la Peridoto que había insultado a Diamante Amarillo. No hacía demasiado que había llegado el humano Greg con su vehículo/vivienda, y junto al resto de Gemas de Cristal lo había empezado a cargar con todo tipo de cosas que Obsidiana no supo identificar. Después, se subieron todos menos la Peridoto y el niño humano al vehículo, y abandonaron la zona. A continuación, el niño humano había empezado a gritar algo así como "león", y pronto también se alejó de la estructura con pinta de estar buscando algo.

La zona quedó despejada. La Peridoto, su objetivo, seguía en el granero. Era su oportunidad.

Deslizándose como una sombra desde su escondite, Obsidiana recorrió el espacio abierto entre el bosque y la estructura, atenta a cualquier posible trampa o enemigo que no hubiera podido ver desde su aventajada posición en el "árbol". No parecía que hubiera ninguna de ellas, de manera que en pocos segundos alcanzó la puerta de aquella edificación rojiza. Su superficie parecía estar hecha del mismo material que el "árbol", curiosamente, y por un instante se preguntó para qué iba a querer nadie construir algo con un material como aquel, tan endeble. "Humanos…", pensó despectiva Obsidiana, hasta que la imagen de la familia Pizza le vino a la mente. Por alguna razón, al pensar en ellos, no lo hacía como lo había estado haciendo al pensar en la especie dominante de aquel planeta. Los humanos eran simples trozos de materia orgánica que no servían para nada. No eran fuertes, no eran muy listos, aunque debía reconocer que podían resultar de lo más ingeniosos llegado el momento, si podía tomar como referencia las acciones de estos durante el pasado día…

Obsidiana agitó su cabeza, tratando de despejársela. ¿Por qué diantres había empezado a pensar bien…no, por qué simplemente había empezado a pensar en humanos? Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como atrapar de una vez a la Peridoto y averiguar el paradero de Jaspe. No le gustaba demasiado esa bravucona, pero con su fuerza combinada a la suya podría plantar cara de una vez por todas a las Gemas de Cristal, y…

…se encontró con el primer problema. Esa puerta… ¿dónde estaba el botón de activación? ¿El panel de control? Lo único que Obsidiana vio fuera de lugar fue un simple arco de metal, que no le aportaba ninguna pista sobre cómo se abría la puerta.

Obsidiana apretó los dientes, fastidiada. Había pasado tanto tiempo observando quien entraba y salía del edificio…que en ningún momento se había fijado en cómo se abría la puerta.

Por supuesto, no era como si la puerta le supusiera un obstáculo insalvable. Le bastaba con cambiar de fase, y estaría dentro en un instante, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho que no le disparaba a nada, y ya había acumulado dentro bastante estrés del que necesitaba liberarse. Así pues, Obsidiana extrajo uno de sus trabucos de su gema, apuntó con el arma a la puerta, y…

-Te advierto…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sorprendiendo a Obsidiana. Reconoció esa voz al instante-… que a Peridoto no le hará mucha gracia que destruyas la puerta del granero-acabó de decir Granate, situada a un par de metros de Obsidiana.

Aunque su brazo bajó el trabuco, su cuerpo no se movió un solo ápice, si bien su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de entender cómo había conseguido alguien pillarla por la espalda con tanta facilidad…y por qué no había aprovechado ese instante para atacar.

-… ¿por qué debería importarme lo que piensa una simple Peridoto?-preguntó Obsidiana, sin alzar la voz. Girándose, miró desafiante a Granate, quien permaneció cruzada de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro-… ¿y por qué sigues aquí? Te vi irte con el resto de Gemas de Cristal.

-Cierto, me estaba yendo…pero sabía que ibas a venir en cuanto nos fuéramos, y quería…

-¿Luchar?-preguntó Obsidiana, haciendo aparecer otro trabuco y apuntando con ambos a Granate, en posición de ataque y lista para su segundo enfrentamiento con la fusión. Esta, pero, simplemente alzó sus manos con gesto conciliador, prácticamente mostrándole donde tenía ella sus gemas.

-No, tranquila. Solo he venido a hablar-dijo Granate con tono calmado. Las palabras de Granate sorprendieron ligeramente a Obsidiana, quien alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-…hablar…

-Sí.

-…tú…quieres que hablemos…

-Así es-volvió a decir Granate. Obsidiana seguía sin estar demasiado convencida.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, fusión, pero tú y yo somos enemigas-dijo Obsidiana, sin dejar de apuntar a Granate-. Tú puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, ¿pero qué te hace pensar que te voy a escuchar?

-No tienes por qué escucharme, si no quieres-dijo Granate, quien no parecía preocupada por los dos cañones que apuntaban en esos momentos a su cuerpo-, pero tampoco perderás nada por hacerlo. No he venido a pelear, y te prometo que no te atacaré, aunque si después de que haya dicho lo que he venido a decir sigues queriendo pelear, entonces con gusto lucharé contra ti.

Aquella era una situación…francamente peculiar. Todos los impulsos e instintos de Obsidiana le decían que se limitara a dispararle a aquella inconsciente y terminara con todo de una vez. Si eliminaba a la fusión, el resto de Gemas de Cristal caerían una a una, y entonces podría volver al Planeta Natal…de alguna forma…habiendo completado su misión…de alguna forma…

Sin embargo, muy dentro de Obsidiana, una pequeña chispa de duda le impidió apretar los gatillos. No sabía por qué, pero la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que aquella Gema quería decirle la instaba a escucharla, a pesar de ser ambas enemigas. No se fiaba de ella ni un pelo, por supuesto, pero tenía razón cuando decía que tampoco iba a pasar nada por oír lo que tuviera que decirle. Siempre podía dispararle en otro momento, y tenía que reconocer que atacarla en una zona tan expuesta como aquella abría la posibilidad de que el resto de Gemas de Cristal aparecieran y la rodearan, dificultando su tarea.

Obsidiana miró suspicaz a Granate, quien en ningún momento dejó de sonreír.

-…si te escucho…me dirás donde está Jaspe-demandó Obsidiana.

-No sé realmente donde está, pero si me escuchas, te prometo que responderé a cualquier pregunta que tengas. Lo digo muy en serio-respondió Granate, caminando hacia Obsidiana sin temor alguno. Los cañones de Obsidiana quedaban ya a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Granate, quien no parecía preocupada por la posibilidad de que le abrieran un boquete con un simple movimiento de los dedos. Obsidiana trataba de leer la expresión de Granate, intentando discernir si se trataba de una trampa o, por raro que pareciera, aquel ofrecimiento era sincero.

-… ¿por qué ibas a querer hablar conmigo? ¿Qué esperas ganar de todo esto?-preguntó Obsidiana, bajando los trabucos y dejándolos caer al suelo.

-Comprensión. Quiero entenderte…y quiero que entiendas-dijo Granate, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de Obsidiana. Esta, sin embargo, se libró de ella apartando el hombro, y mirando fijamente a Granate a los ojos…bueno, a las gafas que los ocultaban, por lo menos.

-¿"Comprensión"? Eso me suena a bobada. ¿Es que acaso quieres estudiarme para saber cómo vencerme?-preguntó de malas Obsidiana, su rostro amenazante a un palmo del de Granate. Esta, negando con la cabeza, volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-No es esa clase de comprensión, tranquila. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo no confío en ti, fusión-dijo Obsidiana, casi escupiendo esa última palabra-. Yo no confío en nadie.

-¿Ves? Ese es tu problema-comentó Granate, como si no le hubiera afectado el tono de Obsidiana-. Deberías confiar más en los demás. Tal vez así descubrieras que el mundo es más brillante y bonito de lo que te podías imaginar.

-El mundo…bah-dijo Obsidiana, apartando la mirada con expresión de fastidio. Una vez más, Granate colocó su mano en el hombro de Obsidiana, y está en vez de apartarlo de nuevo dirigió su mirada otra vez hacia Granate.

-Ven conmigo. Podría explicártelo, pero como dices que no confías en mí, creo que será mejor que te lo enseñe.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada durante el siguiente minuto. Obsidiana miró desconfiada la mano que en su hombro reposaba, y la Gema propietaria de dicha mano. Realmente no parecía que hubiera ido a luchar contra ella, y la verdad era que había conseguido despertar su curiosidad. Aún tenía una misión que cumplir, pero si realmente lo único que necesitaba para obtener respuestas era aguantarse y escuchar a aquella Gema… bueno, mejor para ella. Una vez lo hubiera hecho, averiguaría todo sobre el paradero de Jaspe, y se largaría de allí en seguida.

No había razón para que Obsidiana no se aprovechara de aquella pobre idiota.

-…muy bien, tu ganas. Te sigo, fusión.

-Mi nombre es Granate. No es muy educado eso de llamar a los demás…

-Calla y muéstrame eso que me querías enseñar…fusión-la cortó Obsidiana, deseosa de acabar con aquello de una vez por todas. Granate, suspirando, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar colina abajo, con Obsidiana detrás.

Con paso tranquilo, las dos Gemas abandonaron la zona sin decir ninguna nada. Una vez ambas se hubieron ido, la paz y el silencio volvieron a reinar en el prado, con el suave susurro de los pastos meciéndose con el viento…y el crujido de una puerta de madera al abrirse.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Peridoto, asomando la cabeza-… ¿hay alguien?- Peridoto no obtuvo respuesta-. ¿Steven, eres tú?... ¿Amatista…? ¿Alguien…?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Encogiéndose de hombros, Peridoto volvió a cerrar la puerta, preguntándose de quien serían las voces que había oído hacia solo un instante.

...

Granate y Obsidiana caminaban en silencio por el pequeño sendero de tierra sin prisa alguna, la de delante con la cabeza alta y expresión apacible, y la de atrás con las manos en la cintura y mirando desconfiada a la Gema de Cristal que la guiaba y a sus alrededores en general. La zona en sí parecía salvaje y no habitada, sin edificios ni más construcciones artificiales que algunas vallas que separaban el sendero de los prados de al lado. A medida que se iban adentrando en una zona boscosa, cada vez fueron apareciendo más y más arboles a su alrededor, tapando ligeramente el Sol con sus hojas y aumentando la irritación de Obsidiana.

-Me da que no eres muy amiga de los arboles- comentó Granate con una sonrisa, al oir gruñir a Obsidiana.

-No sé quién querría ser amiga de estas…cosas-comentó despectiva la Gema oscura-. Solo ocupan espacio y no hacen nada más. No se mueven, no hablan… Parecen rocas.

-No son rocas. Son seres vivos, como los animales y los humanos-explicó Granate, deteniéndose-. Todos los árboles que ves a tu alrededor están vivos, al igual que la hierba y las flores.

-"Vivos"…sí, claro-comentó Obsidiana, dándole una patadita al árbol más cercano. ¿Cómo iba a estar vivo eso? No se movía, no respiraba, y no podía comunicarse. Si eso era un ser vivo, no entendía cómo podía estar vivo o para qué.

-Hablo en serio. Mira-dijo Granate, arrodillándose a un lado del sendero. Con la mano empezó a escarbar en el suelo, como si estuviera tratando de desenterrar algo. Obsidiana no entendía qué era lo que pretendía hacer aquella Gema de Cristal, pero como le picó la curiosidad se acercó a mirar-. Aquí. ¿Lo ves?

Al mirar la mano de Granate, Obsidiana vio que en ella se encontraba un pequeño bulto marrón que parecía una pequeña piedra arrugada. De una hendidura en su lateral salían un par de raíces verdosas, algo extraño en una roca.

-Lo veo… ¿Y eso es…?

-Es una semilla-explicó Granate-. Ahora es pequeña, pero dentro de muchos años, con la suficiente agua y luz, esta pequeña semilla crecerá hasta convertirse en un árbol como este.

-… ¿crecer? ¿Quieres decir madurar, o cambiar?

-Sí, algo así. Es una habilidad que tienen los seres vivos de la Tierra: pueden crecer y desarrollarse mucho después de su nacimiento, y convertirse en cosas asombrosas como este árbol.

Granate le tendió la semilla a Obsidiana, que la examinó de cerca sosteniéndola entre dos de sus dedos. ¿Esa cosita…se iba a convertir en algo tan inmenso como eso otro?, se preguntó Obsidiana, mirando el árbol con otros ojos. Había creído que simplemente era una formación del planeta que no hacía nada, pero ahora que sabía que era un ser vivo, ahora que sabía que aquella cosa tan alta y robusta había empezado siendo tan canijo…

-¿Cuánto tardan los arboles en… "crecer"?-quiso saber Obsidiana, sin dejar de mirar el árbol.

-Muchos, muchos años. Hay algunos que no dejan de crecer toda su vida-explicó Granate. Poniéndose de pie, cogió la mano libre de Obsidiana, y antes de que esta pudiera apartarse, le colocó delicadamente la palma contra la corteza del árbol.

La sorpresa inicial del agarre de Granate desapareció por completo de la mente de Obsidiana en el momento en que su palma entró en contacto con el áspero tronco. Era una sensación…diferente a la de tocar rocas. Sentía las arrugas y las muescas del tronco en su mano, la dureza de este en sus dedos, y al pasar la mano por él sintió como le raspaba ligeramente la piel. Los ojos de Obsidiana se abrieron ligeramente de la impresión. No era como se había imaginado que sería.

-… ¿de verdad algo tan pequeño…se ha convertido en algo tan grande?-preguntó Obsidiana, aún algo impresionada al saber que los árboles estaban vivos. A su lado, Granate asintió-. Pero… ¿cómo lo hace? No se puede mover, y no tiene boca. ¿Cómo lucha, cómo caza? ¿De dónde saca el alimento? Porque no me creo que este ser vivo en concreto no necesite alimentarse. Si algo se de los seres de este planeta, es que necesitan comida para sobrevivir-dijo Obsidiana. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido de los humanos en el tiempo que había estado trabajando en la pizzería, junto al hecho de que les gustaba trabajar en familia, podían ser muy ingeniosos llegado el momento, y que los jueves había algo que Kofi llamaba "2x1", y que al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia que pasara.

-Es un árbol. Los árboles no luchan.

-¡¿Qué no…?! Entonces, ¿cómo sobreviven?

-No todos los seres vivos son iguales-explicó pacientemente Granate-. Cada uno de ellos es especial a su propio modo, y todas las especies que habitan en la Tierra tienen su modo de subsistir. Los humanos comen, los animales cazan, y las plantas como este árbol fabrican su alimento con luz y agua, entre otras cosas.

Cuando más aprendía, más impresionada se quedaba Obsidiana con esos…árboles. No solo se convertían en cosas enormes con el paso del tiempo, sino que encima no parecían necesitar cazar ni buscar su alimento… ¡se la hacían ellos mismos! Que algo tan pequeño pudiera sobrevivir el tiempo necesario para convertirse en algo tan grande, que hubiera prevalecido frente a todas las adversidades, que hubiera afrontado todos los peligros siendo tan pequeño y a pesar de contar con tantas desventajas, y que tantos hubieran conseguido llegar hasta aquel punto…

-…son unos supervivientes…-murmuró Obsidiana, mirando con otros ojos a los árboles que la rodeaban mientras seguía pasando la mano por la corteza del de antes.

-Son como tú-comentó Granate, reclamando la atención de Obsidiana. Esta, sorprendida por el comentario de la Gema de Cristal, se sintió algo incomoda de repente por la sonrisa de esta. Con ambas mejillas ruborizadas, se apartó rápidamente del árbol y se dispuso a proseguir su camino sin esperar siquiera a Granate. ¿Qué demonios…de qué hablaba esa maldita Gema de Cristal? ¡Ella no era ningún árbol!

Sin embargo, al ver que seguía sosteniendo la pequeña semilla, Obsidiana se detuvo un instante, contemplándola cuan pequeña era en su pálida mano. Granate observó en silencio como la mortífera asesina se desviaba momentáneamente del camino para, acuclillándose junto al agujero que ella escarbó antes, depositar dentro la semilla y taparla bien tapada con tierra. Cuando Obsidiana miró en su dirección, la recibió con un gesto de pulgar hacia arriba que provocó el furioso retorno del rubor de la Gema oscura.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien de árboles! ¡Venga, sigamos hacia adelante!-exclamó Obsidiana, avanzando con grandes pasos por el sendero.

"Es un poco torpe, y aún le queda mucho por aprender…" pensó Granate, siguiendo a la avergonzada Obsidiana, "…pero tiene potencial. Tal vez aún haya esperanza para ella."

...

Una vez bajaron de la colina, Granate y Obsidiana aparecieron a las puertas de la ciudad. El atardecer había empezado a hacerse notar a medida que el Sol parecía hundirse en el mar, tiñendo con los colores rojizos previos a la oscuridad de la noche el cielo antes azulado. Las largas sobras de los edificios y las personas que por entre ellos caminaba se alargaban y oscurecían, pero nunca tanto como la de Obsidiana que, cruzada de brazos, seguía en silencio a Granate.

La reconstrucción de la ciudad avanzaba a grandes pasos. Los edificios que necesitaron refuerzos fueron priorizados para evitar mayores pérdidas, y aquellos que perdieron sus hogares pronto encontraron alojamiento a la espera de que sus casas fueran reconstruidas. Los obreros y demás trabajadores habían empezado a arreglar los desperfectos ocasionados por el terremoto, retirando el mobiliario urbano destrozado y sustituyéndolo. Las calles y carreteras fueron levantadas y asfaltadas de nuevo, aunque aún habría de pasar algún tiempo hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Algunos ciudadanos, al ver pasar a las dos Gemas, las saludaron con la mano o las llamaron por su nombre, siendo curiosamente Obsidiana la más reconocida de las dos.

-Parece que eres muy popular-comentó Granate, a lo cual Obsidiana se limitó a resoplar.

-Humanos… Como si necesitara el reconocimiento de unas formas de vida tan patéticas-dijo desdeñosa Obsidiana, pero Granate supo entrever la verdad tras sus palabras.

-He oído que durante el terremoto estuviste ayudando a todo el mundo y poniéndolos a salvo-dijo Granate, sorprendiendo a Obsidiana. No sabía cómo podía haberse enterado esa Gema de Cristal, pero optó por no decir nada, mirando molesta hacia un lado-. No tenías por qué, pero lo hiciste. Por eso, quiero darte las gracias.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué ibas tú a darme las gracias, Gema de Cristal?-preguntó entre molesta y confusa Obsidiana-. Yo no te salvé, ni a ti ni a ninguna otra Gema. ¿De qué me das las gracias?

-Porque defendiste la ciudad, y a sus habitantes. Por eso te doy las gracias.

-Son solo humanos. ¿Qué te iban a importar unas formas de vida tan…orgánicas?-preguntó Obsidiana, como si el mero concepto la repugnase.

-Importan, porque ahora la Tierra es nuestro hogar, del mismo modo que es el de ellos. Eso nos hace iguales, y como iguales debemos protegernos y ayudarnos siempre que sea necesario-explicó Granate. Ambas Gemas siguieron su camino hasta llegar al paseo marítimo, algo tocado aún por los temblores, pero lo bastante entero como para poder apoyarse uno en la barandilla y contemplar la puesta de Sol, cosa que hizo Granate. Obsidiana, por otra parte, permaneció apoyada en la barandilla mirando en dirección contraria con ambos brazos cruzados-. Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Lo de ayudar, quiero decir.

-Hmpf, ¿y a ti que te…?

-Ya te lo dije. Todo esto es para que yo pueda comprenderte. Si te resulta más sencillo, a cambio de responderme, te diré lo que pasó con Jaspe.

Obsidiana no respondió al principio. Se quedó allí, en silencio, dándole la espalda al Sol y sintiendo como su luz alimentaba su gema. Resultaba agradable poder disponer de tanta luz después de tantos siglos de oscuridad, aunque aún seguía sintiéndose más a gusto en las sombras que a plena luz solar. Trató de pensar en una razón que explicara el por qué hizo lo que hizo, pero no encontraba ninguna. Era tal y como le había dicho a Nanefua: fue un impulso. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba llevando a humanos de un lado para otro. No porque se lo pidieran, no porque se sintiera bien o mal al hacerlo, ni siquiera porque fuera justo o lo correcto… Simplemente, lo hizo.

Antes de que Obsidiana pudiera responder, Granate sonrió de repente.

-Esa es una buena razón.

-Yo no he dicho nada.

-Exacto-comentó Granate, provocando que Obsidiana no entendiera a qué se refería esa Gema tan rara. Debía de ser algo de las fusiones en general, o tal vez fuera cosa única y exclusiva de las fusiones de las Gemas de Cristal, tan extrañas y poco habituales-. A veces, la mejor razón es la que no podemos explicar. No fue algo que puedas razonarme ahora con palabras, sino que fue más bien un instinto, ¿verdad?- Obsidiana no admitió ni negó nada, lo cual parecía ser justo lo que Granate esperaba que fuera a contestar-. Eso es bueno. Tienes una buena naturaleza.

-¿Que tengo qué?-preguntó confundida Obsidiana, sin entender nada de nada-. ¿Mi…naturaleza? No sé si lo sabes, fusión, pero mi "naturaleza" dista mucho de ser "buena". Soy fría, implacable, insensible e inmisericorde…

-Y, a pesar de ello, defendiste a un puñado de humanos a los que no conocías de nada. ¿Cómo encaja eso en la forma que tienes tú de verte a ti misma?-preguntó Granate.

Las palabras de la Gema de Cristal confundían enormemente a Obsidiana. No acababa de entender el objetivo de todas aquellas preguntas, ni a qué se refería esa…Gema, ni nada de nada.

-…yo…-empezó a decir Obsidiana, pero muy para su frustración no supo bien qué decir-…Dime lo que quiero saber de Jaspe, y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Granate, suspirando, empezó a contarle a Obsidiana lo sucedido desde el momento en que Malaquita se formó, hasta su último combate contra ella. Le explicó cómo, al separarse, Jaspe se precipitó por una grieta en el suelo, perdiéndose de vista ante la imposibilidad por parte de las Gemas de ir en su búsqueda, dada la situación de aquel momento con el Clúster. Que Jaspe hubiera podido sobrevivir a aquello era un hecho innegable para Obsidiana, ya que si algo sabía de aquella grandullona era que era más dura que nadie. Una simple caída no bastaría para pararla, y el que no hubiera vuelto a por más pelea solo podía significar que, o bien se estaba recuperando todavía de la fusión con la Lapislázuli, o estaba planeando su ataque. Fuera como fuera, debía ir en su búsqueda cuanto antes… o así sería si realmente tuviera alguna pista sobre dónde empezar a buscar.

-Genial. ¿Cómo voy a encontrarla, pudiendo estar escondida en cualquier lugar de este condenado planeta?-masculló Obsidiana, apoyada junto a Granate en la barandilla. Se había dado la vuelta durante la explicación de la otra Gema, e inconscientemente se había quedado mirando el mar mientras la escuchaba.

-Eh, no te desanimes. Tarde o temprano, o bien la encontraremos nosotras, o ella será quien nos encuentre. Lo único que tienes que hacer es esperar, y Jaspe aparecerá de una forma u otra.- Granate hablaba con sentido, algo que solo consiguió irritar más a Obsidiana al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que permanecer aquí durante _aún_ más tiempo? ¿Conviviendo con humanos, aguantándoos a diario…?

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-¡ES malo!-puntualizó Obsidiana-. ¡Sois mis enemigas! ¿Te das cuenta del acto de traición que podría suponer el que os siga perdonando la vida mucho más tiempo? Cada día que no os disparo es un insulto a mi Diamante. Aguanté porque el Clúster debía ser detenido, pero ahora…

-Obsidiana-la detuvo Granate, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Al principio, Obsidiana hizo el intento de quitársela de encima, pero en el último momento se detuvo-… Sé que aún piensas que solo podemos ser enemigos, pero párate un momento a pensar en lo que esta oportunidad significa para ti.

-¿Oportunidad?

-Toda esa rabia que sientes, todo ese odio… Dime, ¿es realmente tuyo, o es el odio de los Diamantes?-preguntó Granate-. Cuando nos llamas Gemas de Cristal, cuando apuntas a mis amigas con tus armas, cuando me llamas fusión como si no tuviera nombre… ¿realmente lo haces porque nos quieres hacer daño, o porque sientes que tienes que hacerlo?

-¿No es acaso lo mismo?-preguntó Obsidiana como si pretendiera quitarle importancia a las palabras de Granate, pero esta no se amedrentó.

-No, no es lo mismo. En el Planeta Natal, todo es sobre lo que una _tiene_ _que_ hacer, lo que está hecha para hacer. Aquí, en cambio, lo importante es lo que una _quiere_ hacer, lo que cada uno desea hacer por voluntad propia. Llevas toda tu vida sirviendo a los Diamantes, ignorante de lo que es el poder decidir por una misma, porque semejante pensamiento no tiene cabida en la sociedad del Planeta Natal. Ahora yo te pregunto… ¿qué es lo que tú deseas hacer?

-Yo deseo servir a mi Diamante-respondió en seguida Obsidiana-. Deseo serle de utilidad. Deseo que me reconozca. Deseo…

-Deseas que te reconozca…-repitió Granate, medio sonriendo como si acabara de oir algo interesante. Obsidiana no entendía el qué podía ser-. Es un bonito deseo. Me gusta.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó Obsidiana, claramente confundida-… ¿Qué tiene de diferente ese deseo del resto? ¿Por qué no puede ser un buen deseo el querer servir a los Diamantes?

-Porque hay una clara diferencia entre ambos. Uno es algo que te impusieron desde tu nacimiento, y el otro es algo que tú misma elegiste perseguir- explicó Granate-. Dime, cuando naciste… ¿qué fue lo que te dijeron?

-… ¿y a ti que…?-empezó a decir Obsidiana, cuando de repente se fijó en la expresión de Granate. Esta, medio sonriendo, se había quitado las gafas y miraba con sus tres ojos heterocromáticos a Obsidiana, una mirada calmada y apacible que parecía dar a entender que no habían segundas intenciones con su pregunta. Estaba claro que el no responder solo le valdría la continuada insistencia de Granate, por lo que al final Obsidiana solo suspiró-…Me dijeron…que era un error, un defecto malformado… Un pedazo de…vidrio…

-Imagino que no te gustó que lo hicieran.

-No, no me gustó… Las otras lo aceptaron, pero yo… simplemente era incapaz de hacerlo…

-Así pues, decidiste ser más de lo que los demás te dijeron que podías ser-siguió diciendo Granate-. Te dijeron que no podías servir, así que te esforzaste en servir. Te dijeron que no podías pelear, y aprendiste a hacerlo. Te dijeron que nunca servirías para nada, y lo conseguiste.

Obsidiana no respondió. Granate no se equivocaba.

-Eso es lo que te hace ser como eres -dijo Granate, sonriendo-. Tienes una buena naturaleza: fuerte, rebelde, decidida… y también compasiva.

-Yo…no soy… ¡compasiva!-exclamó Obsidiana, mirando fijamente a Granate.

-Lo eres, e incluso te diré por qué.

-¿En serio?-preguntó desafiante Obsidiana, apartándose de la barandilla y encarándose a Granate-. Adelante, ilústrame… ¿por qué dices que soy compasiva?

-Porque sabes lo que es no recibir compasión alguna, y sabes lo que te hace sentir eso por dentro-dijo Granate, mirando a Obsidiana-. Sabes lo que es no tener esperanza, lo que es sentirse impotente, y muy dentro de ti sabes que está mal. Por eso haces lo que haces, por eso salvaste a la gente, por eso aceptaste la tregua…y por eso no me has disparado aún.

-No te he disparado porque quiero mis respuestas…

-Ya tienes tus respuestas. ¿Por qué has preferido seguir escuchándome a dispararme? ¿Por qué accediste a hablar conmigo, en vez de intentar arrancarme la verdad?-preguntó Granate, provocando que Obsidiana se quedara muda al darse cuenta de que, realmente, había actuado de forma diferente a la habitual.

En circunstancias normales, habría atacado a Granate nada más verla. Habría luchado con ella, la habría sometido, le habría arrancado sus secretos a la fuerza y, una vez la hubiera torturado, habría acabado con ella sin dudarlo un solo instantes. Y, a pesar de todo, su primer instinto había sido ir con ella, escuchar lo que Granate le tenía que decir, seguirla por el campo y la ciudad hasta aquel lugar, donde había permanecido relativamente calmada mientras su supuesta enemiga se limitaba a hacerle pensar en lo que era y lo que fue. Semejante situación antes se le habría antojado impensable, y sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

Obsidiana no acababa de creérselo. No quería creérselo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Esa…no era ella… Ella era fuerte, nunca dubitativa, siempre eficiente… ¿Qué iba a hacer si…si cambiaba? Ya no podría…ya no podría servir a Diamante Azul. Ella…ella ya no la…

-No…no… Te equivocas-dijo Obsidiana, apartándose de Granate. Negando con la cabeza, miró fijamente a Granate a los ojos, ambos puños apretados-. Yo…soy la fiel sirviente de Diamante Azul. Esto…ha sido un error. Un error que corregiré en seguida…-sentenció, haciendo aparecer sus trabucos desde su Gema. Granate, a su lado, no parecía preocupada ya que no hizo ni el gesto de apartarse o cubrirse cuando ambos cañones la apuntaron a corta distancia-. Prepárate, Gema de Cristal, para tu…

-No-dijo Granate, colocándose las gafas y mirando nuevamente a la puesta de sol. Una vez más, Obsidiana se quedó a cuadros ante la curiosa actitud de la Gema de Cristal.

-… ¿qué?

-Ya me has oído. No quiero prepararme.

-¿Cómo que no quieres? Te estoy amenazando, por si no te había quedado claro.

-Me doy cuenta, pero aún así no quiero-repitió terca Granate, para nada preocupada o asustada. Obsidiana, manteniendo firmes ambos trabucos, sintió como su respiración se agitaba.

-Hablo en serio. Voy a disparar, y tú vas a desaparecer. Si no quieres que eso pase, saca tus armas y pelea.

-No quiero-repitió Granate una vez más, acomodándose en la barandilla. Decidida a revelar el engaño que seguramente le estuviera preparando Granate, Obsidiana disparó un único tiro que pasó a rozar de la cabeza de la Gema de Cristal. En vez de apartarse, sobresaltarse, atacar o gritar, Granate permaneció firme y estoica en su sitio, muy para mayor confusión de Obsidiana-. Fallaste.

-¡Cállate! Lo he hecho a propósito.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? Yo no voy a pelear, así que debería serte fácil darme.

-Saca. Tus. Armas-repitió Obsidiana, temblando de ira y tensión.

-Seguro que una asesina tan letal como tú podría acabar conmigo en un instante. Así que…

-¡Te he dicho que pelees!-gritó Obsidiana, apuntando con sus trabucos pegados ya al cuerpo de Granate. Ésta, sin embargo, siguió sin moverse ni un ápice.

-No. Yo he elegido no pelear, así que no importa cuánto me grites, ni cuánto me amenaces, no pienso hacerlo.- Entonces, seria, miró a Obsidiana, quien pudo ver reflejado en la superficie de las gafas de Granate su propio gesto agitado y dubitativo, muy para su sorpresa-. ¿Qué eliges tú?

Obsidiana quiso apretar el gatillo. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, y lo que seguramente le habrían ordenado sus superiores de haber podido presenciar aquel momento. Si lo hacía, ya no tendría que aguantar las impertinencias de aquella…fusión…, ni tendría que soportar sus preguntas ni sus palabras extrañas. Eliminaría a las Gemas de Cristal, volvería al Planeta Natal, y su Diamante estaría muy complacida. Solo de pensar en sus amables palabras de halago, Obsidiana sentía que…que…

…que la alegría que estas le proporcionarían era, extrañamente, menor de lo esperado. Antes habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de vivir aquel instante de dicha al recibir la atención de Diamante Azul, pero por alguna razón, no lo sentía igual en aquel momento. Sin saber del todo por qué, Obsidiana se encontró vacilando, incapaz de disparar o de apartar los trabucos. Se quedó allí, quieta, mirando extrañada a Granate y a sus armas, preguntándose qué clase de poder había ejercido aquella Gema sobre ella para alterarla de aquella manera. Era…era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. Ella nunca, NUNCA, vacilaba a la hora de llevar a cabo las órdenes impuestas por su querido Diamante. Ella lo era todo para Obsidiana, absolutamente todo, y haría lo que fuera con tal de permanecer a su lado, aunque para ello tuviera que atacar a alguien a quien…no quería… ¿atacar?

-… ¿no quiero…atacar?-preguntó Obsidiana, más para sí que para Granate. Inconscientemente, sus trabucos cayeron al suelo, donde se disolvieron ante su anonadada mirada. ¿Qué acababa de decir?-. ¿Por…por qué? Nunca antes… Yo nunca…

-Tranquila…-dijo Granate, poniéndole una mano nuevamente en el hombro a Obsidiana. Su respiración era agitada, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mirando consternada el punto en que sus trabucos habían desaparecido, aún perpleja por el rumbo que habían tomado los acontecimientos-…No pasa nada… Respira hondo, e imagina como tus miedos e inquietudes desaparecen con cada exhalación.

Por puro instinto, Obsidiana se encontró haciendo lo que Granate le dijo de hacer. Si bien no sintió nada al principio, poco a poco empezó a encontrarse un poco mejor, pudiendo apreciar entonces el grado de estrés que su mente estaba sintiendo mientras trataba de asumir que, en presencia de una enemiga, no solo no la había disparado sino que había estado hablando con ella sin que hubiera pensado en hacer nada al respecto.

-Antes te dije que te quería enseñar una cosa-dijo Granate, reclamando la atención de Obsidiana una vez más-. Ven. Es importante que seas tú quien comprenda ahora.

Granate empezó a caminar por la arena de la playa. Más calmada, con la mirada fija en la figura que avanzaba decidida por la arena, Obsidiana apenas pensó en las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer. No sabía bien qué era lo que le estaba pasando, de dónde venía ese nuevo impulso que la llevaba a hacer cosas extrañas como ayudar a humanos o escuchar a rebeldes… pero en aquel momento le decía que debía seguir a la fusión.

Pronto, dos eran las figuras que caminaban por la arena.

* * *

Casa de la playa, momentos después:

-¡Amatista, haz el favor de recoger de una vez!-exclamó Perla a su compañera, tendida como si tal cosa en el sofá de la sala de estar. Numerosos trastos permanecían colocados de cualquier manera por la sala, obstaculizando el paso y provocando el enfado de la meticulosa Perla. Amatista, con aire perezoso, miró de soslayo a Perla.

-Relájate, Perla. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muy ocupada con la organización de todos mis trastos nuevos.

-¿"Organización"? ¿Te atreves a llamar a este…caos…ORGANIZACIÓN?-gritó Perla, señalando con grandes aspavientos los montones de basura que la otra Gema de Cristal se había traído del granero. Entre ellos se encontraban los restos del taladro, junto a una gran cantidad de piezas y fragmentos metálicos de los aparatos desguazados que habían usado en la construcción del aparato. La razón por la cual Amatista los quería escapaba del todo a la comprensión lógica de Perla, quien pasándose la mano por la cara hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener la calma ante la actitud despreocupada de Amatista. Tampoco era como si fuera la primera vez que aquello ocurría.

-Tranqui, no te alteres. En seguida lo meto todo en mi cuarto, en serio-respondió Amatista, acomodándose de cualquier manera en el mullido sofá-. Lo único que necesito hacer antes… es decidir en cuantos montones lo voy a dividir, eso es todo.

-Ya… ¿y qué sistema piensas utilizar para ello?-preguntó algo escéptica Perla-. ¿Lo harás según el color, según la forma, la utilidad, los materiales, su uso, el…?

-Nah, mucho más sencillo: lo apilaré todo hasta que se aguante en equilibrio, y luego haré lo mismo con el siguiente-explicó Amatista con una sonrisa, muy para exasperación de Perla.

-Por supuesto, claro… No sé por qué esperaba algo diferente por tu parte…-comentó extrañamente exhausta y harta Perla, muy para diversión de Amatista. Entonces, de repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió, y al girarse Perla y Amatista vieron aparecer por ella a la siempre imponente Granate.

-¡Ey, Granate! ¿Qué te parece mi nueva colección de frigoríficos rotos? Creo que sé el sitio perfecto para ellos-comentó animada Amatista, incorporándose en el sofá mientras parecía visualizar en su mente todos aquellos trastos en su ya de por sí desordenado cuarto.

-Granate, por favor, habla con ella porque a mí no me hace caso-le pidió Perla, suspirando resignada-. Dile que no puede meter tanta basura en…-Justo entonces, cuando Granate entró en la casa, Perla vio aparecer por la puerta una segunda figura tan alta como Granate.

Se trataba, muy para confusión de Perla, de Obsidiana. La sombría asesina parecía extrañamente calmada para encontrarse en presencia de tres Gemas rebeldes, apenas dedicándole un vistazo de soslayo a la casa antes de centrar su atención en Perla y Amatista. Al verlas, Obsidiana se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la casa, mirando sin aparente interés como Perla hacía aparecer su arma y apuntaba con ella a la recién llegada. Amatista, no tan alarmada, se incorporó de un salto en el sofá.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamó Perla, preguntándose una y otra vez en su mente qué hacía ella allí, y cómo lo había hecho para seguir a Granate sin que esta se diera cuenta-. ¡Granate, detrás de ti! ¡Es…!

-Perla, cálmate-dijo Granate sin alterarse, alzando las manos con gesto conciliador. Obsidiana apenas se había movido, dejando perpleja a Perla tanto por la respuesta de su amiga, como por la aparente falta de ella por parte de Obsidiana-. Obsidiana no está aquí para pelear. Viene conmigo.

-¿Que ella qué?-exclamó Perla, mirando alternativamente a Granate y a Obsidiana sin acabar de entender qué estaba pasando. Obsidiana, a modo de respuesta, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Difícil de explicar-comentó sin mucha convicción. Parecía resignada al hecho de que toda aquella situación se le había ido completamente de las manos, y poco había que ella pudiera hacer aparte de dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, a ver cómo acababa todo.

-Así que… ¿ahora podemos invitar a las que van a por nosotros a venir a casa?-preguntó Amatista, medio sonriendo como si creyera que aquello era una especie de broma-. Porque os lo advierto, como alguna invite a Jaspe, aquí se va a liar una buena.

-¡Nadie va a invitar a Jaspe a venir aquí, y tampoco lo vamos a hacer con ella!-exclamó Perla, mirando fijamente a Obsidiana. Esta, ligeramente más molesta si su ceño fruncido se podía interpretar como indicador, hizo el gesto de invocar sus armas, pero Granate puso uno de sus brazos en medio.

-La he traído yo para enseñarle una cosa. Después, podrá irse si así lo desea ella-dijo Granate, tajante. Estaba claro que Perla no lo aprobaba, pero tampoco se veía capaz de ir en contra de la decisión de Granate, de manera que se irguió y apoyó su lanza en el suelo, mirando desconfiada a Obsidiana. Esta, con las manos nuevamente alejadas de su gema, respondió sosteniéndole la mirada mientras Granate la guiaba a través de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Amatista, y el suspicaz escrutinio de Perla.

Granate llevó a Obsidiana hasta la otra punta del edificio, pasado el portal, justo enfrente de la entrada del templo. Obsidiana arqueó una ceja al encontrarse ante tan peculiar estructura, con el dibujo de una estrella y cinco pequeñas piedras en cada una de sus puntas. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Perla atravesándole la nuca, con su arma aún en la mano, pero todavía reacia a contravenir a la fusión y atacarla. En el fondo, Obsidiana deseaba que lo hiciera, que le diera la excusa que necesitaba para poder sacar sus armas y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero Perla no se movía, y por alguna razón ella tampoco. Podría acabar con todo allí mismo…pero se encontró incapaz de llevar a cabo el ataque. No acababa de entender por qué parecía vacilar tanto a la hora de atacar a las Gemas de Cristal…y tampoco deseaba ponerse a pensárselo en aquel preciso instante. En su lugar, observó como Granate abría la puerta mostrando sus gemas, las cuales brillaron y provocaron que la antes lisa superficie se dividiera en forma de Y, retirándose al interior de la pared y abriendo el camino. Sin decir nada, Granate se adentró en la sala, con Obsidiana detrás.

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Amatista volvió a estirarse en el sofá. Perla no se movió de su sitio, todavía mirando fijamente la puerta sin acabar de fiarse del todo de Obsidiana. No sabía la razón por la cual Granate la había llevado allí, o por qué parecía querer que viera la Cámara de Fundición, pero confiaba en su amiga y no dudaba ni por un instante de que nunca las engañaría ni traicionaría. Eso no quitaba, por descontado, que no se fiaba ni un pelo de Obsidiana.

Al final, desmaterializando su lanza, Perla decidió dejarlo correr por el momento. Obsidiana no lo tendría nada fácil si decidía atacar a Granate, y llegado un caso extremo estaban Amatista y ella allí para ir a ayudarla. No dejarían que Obsidiana saliera de allí tan fácilmente una segunda…

¡KABLAM! Tropezando al caminar distraída en uno de los cachivaches de Amatista, Perla fue a dar de bruces contra el suelo, provocando que su pequeña amiga empezara a reírse a carcajadas mientras la veía desincrustar su cara del montón de desperdicios en el que había caído. " _Genial…Justo lo que necesitaba..."_ pensó sombríamente Perla, limpiándose la cara manchada de polvo y demás sustancias con la mano.

...

La puerta se cerró a espaldas de Obsidiana, que con un par de pasadas de sus medio abiertos ojos contempló el lugar al que la había llevado la fusión Granate.

Se trataba de una sala semiesférica, con las paredes plagadas de unos extraños tubos cristalinos que recorrían toda su superficie como las enredaderas de alguna extraña planta parásita que quisiera asfixiar a su huésped. En el centro de la sala se encontraba un pequeño pozo lleno de lava ardiente y burbujeante, iluminando con una luz rojiza las inmediaciones y tiñendo toda la sala con un tono oscuro y siniestro, y con el sonido del fluir de la lava y el estallido de sus burbujas como lo único que se oía allí dentro. El resto de la luz, sin embargo, parecía provenir de las múltiples burbujas que flotaban repartidas por toda la sala, cada una con una gema o fragmentos de gema en su interior. Obsidiana sabía qué era aquel sitio.

-¿Una sala de reciclaje?-preguntó, arqueando una ceja-. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? ¿Acaso planeas cosechar mi gema?

-¿Recuerdas haber estado aquí?-preguntó Granate, avanzando hasta situarse junto a la poza de lava. No parecía afectada por el calor que desprendía-. Deberías. Pasaste por aquí durante tu huida.

-Sí, creo que me acuerdo-comentó Obsidiana, acercándose a Granate mientras estudiaba en silencio las burbujas rosas de la sala-. Creo que robé una de estas para activar el portal de ahí fuera.

-La rompiste.

-¿Acaso esperas que me disculpe?

-No. Además, no sería conmigo con quien te tendrías que disculpar-añadió Granate-. Lo que quería mostrarte es esto…pero antes quiero preguntarte algo.

-Tú dirás-la invitó Obsidiana, deseosa de entender de una vez a qué venía todo aquello.

-Se que tú le eres fiel y leal a Diamante Azul, ¿pero crees que ella lo es contigo?-preguntó Granate, girándose hacia Obsidiana. Una de las burbujas descendió lentamente del techo, y acabó posándose silenciosamente en la mano abierta de Granate-. ¿Crees que los Diamantes son leales y justas con las Gemas bajo su mando?

-Hmpf, y yo que me preocupaba por lo que me ibas a preguntar… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-preguntó desdeñosa Obsidiana.

-Una que no me has contestado-dijo Granate, con la burbuja entre sus dos manos. En su interior, vio Obsidiana, flotaba una pequeña gema esférica de un color azul apagado, una Turquesa tal vez. Obsidiana resopló, frotándose la nuca sin saber bien como decir lo que pensaba con palabras.

-Pues… sí, creo que sí. Quiero decir, mientras cumplamos nuestra función y sigamos sus órdenes, ellas no tienen razón alguna para hacernos nada malo, supongo…- Hasta Obsidiana podía notar que no parecía muy segura de su respuesta, pero bueno… Es que era de pura lógica. Los Diamantes eran las matriarcas, las líderes indiscutibles de todas las Gemas del universo. Ellas guiaban, cuidaban y dirigían a su pueblo, del mismo modo que lo llevaban haciendo desde el inicio mismo de su imperio. Cuestionarse siquiera que un Diamante pudiera traicionar a las Gemas bajo su cuidado… No, Obsidiana ni siquiera se lo planteaba. Los Diamantes eran perfectos, y las únicas capaces de cometer errores, traiciones o infidelidades eran las demás Gemas, imperfectas e indignas de contemplar siquiera la magnificencia de los Diamantes.

-Entiendo… En ese caso, esto a lo mejor te sorprende-dijo Granate, rompiendo la burbuja con sus propias manos. La Gema que contenía cayó en sus manos, y sin perder un instante la tiró a un lado de la sala, observando junto a Obsidiana como rodaba por el duro suelo. Justo cuando Obsidiana empezaba a preguntarse qué era lo que la fusión pretendía con toda aquella tontería, algo sucedió que consiguió sorprender a la fría asesina.

La Gema liberada, como era natural, intentó regenerarse una vez se vio libre de la burbuja que la mantenía prisionera. Lo que ya no era natural, era la forma que adquirió al volverse corpórea.

En vez de un cuerpo normal con brazos y piernas, la Gema se convirtió en una extraña criatura en forma de cono con largos tentáculos en la base, y dos enormes apéndices repletos de ganchos que parecían estirarse y ocupar la totalidad de la sala en la que se encontraban. Un único y enorme ojo, situado en medio del cuerpo de aquel ser, se centró de repente en las dos Gemas que la habían visto regenerarse. Justo entonces, numerosas bocas repletas de afilados dientes aparecieron en la superficie de aquellos tentáculos más largos, rugiendo con voz estridente a Granate y a Obsidiana mientras trataba de atraparlas con sus mortíferas extremidades. Obsidiana se quedó anonadada al ver semejante criatura, pero sus reflejos consiguieron despertarla lo suficiente como para poder apartarse del camino de aquellos tentáculos.

Granate y ella, habiendo esquivado aquel primer ataque, invocaron sus armas y se encararon a la monstruosa Gema. La Gema de Cristal permanecía serena con sus puños listos, mientras Obsidiana apuntaba sus trabucos a la vez que trataba de entender qué era aquello, y qué estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es…eso?-preguntó mientras abría fuego contra el tentáculo de la criatura, obligándolo a retirarlo cuando intentó atrapar a Obsidiana. A su lado, Granate se defendía del otro tentáculo, repeliéndolo con sus fuertes puñetazos.

-Una Gema Corrupta, una Gema que ha perdido la razón y se ha convertido en un monstruo.

-¿"Corrupta"? ¿Qué quieres decir con "Corrupta"?-preguntó Obsidiana, tratando de entender la razón de que una Gema se hubiera convertido en un monstruo semejante a la par que disparaba contra ella sus trabucos.

-Fue el regalo de despedida de los Diamantes cuando abandonaron la Tierra-dijo Granate, saltando de un lado al otro mientras trataba de acercarse al cuerpo principal-. Todas las Gemas que no consiguieron escapar, tanto las de su bando como las del nuestro, atacadas indiscriminadamente y convertidas en seres como este.

-Espera… ¿De _su_ bando? ¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí-asintió Granate-. Esta…es una Gema del Planeta Natal que luchó para los Diamantes durante la rebelión de Rosa Cuarzo.

Obsidiana contempló aquel monstruo mientras trataba de asimilar aquella información. ¿Aquella…cosa…era una Gema del Planeta Natal? Peor aún, ¿los Diamantes le habían hecho aquello? Y todas las otras Gemas de la sala… ¿también estaban…Corruptas? ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Nadie en el Planeta Natal le había hablado de aquello, de aquella especie de…maldición. ¿Acaso estaban enterados los Diamantes de lo que había pasado con todas aquellas Gemas? ¿Lo estaban el resto de Gemas? Si era que sí… ¿por qué nadie había hecho nada al respecto? ¿Acaso las habían abandonado así, sin más? Podía entenderlo en tiempos de guerra, o incluso con Gemas de mala calidad como ella… ¿pero por qué habían hecho aquello contra su propio pueblo? Deformadas, abandonadas, olvidadas…

¿Realmente era eso consecuencia de las acciones de los Diamantes?

La batalla reclamó la atención de Obsidiana, quien se vio obligada a abandonar sus dudas y preguntas a favor de centrarse en el monstruo que intentaba atraparla. Saltando de aquí para allá, siguió disparando contra la criatura mientras la fusión Granate repartía fuertes puñetazos contra el cuerpo de este. Al verse atacado por ambos frentes, el monstruo trató de golpear a Obsidiana con uno de sus largos tentáculos, atravesándola cuando la Gema cambió de fase para esquivar el ataque. Granate, por su parte, consiguió atrapar el tentáculo que la Gema Corrupta había lanzado contra ella, reteniéndolo gracias a su fuerza superior.

-¡Obsidiana, atrapa!-gritó Granate, lanzando el tentáculo hacia arriba.

Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana volvió a la normalidad y salió volando en forma de sombra en dirección al tentáculo, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y rodeando velozmente el cuerpo de aquel ser, demasiado rápida como para que este consiguiera atraparla. Tras dar varias vueltas alrededor de la criatura, Obsidiana aterrizó junto a Granate, quien aceptó de vuelta el extremo del tentáculo. Este daba entonces varias vueltas al cuerpo de la Gema Corrupta, atrapándole varios de los tentáculos y tapándole el ojo, mientras su enorme cuerpo se debatía por liberarse de su propio apéndice. Finalmente, Granate tiró con todas sus fuerzas del tentáculo, derribando a la Gema y rebelando la base de esta. En ella se podía ver un enorme orificio circular, repleto de afilados dientes, con la pequeña gema de la que había surgido en la punta de la larga lengua que cual serpiente se agitaba en las profundidades de la boca del monstruo.

Obsidiana, al ver que la Gema no se podía mover, invocó otro de sus trabucos y caminó apresuradamente hacia aquel ser, apuntando con su arma directamente a la boca de la Gema. Esta, revolviéndose, trató de atacarla con su lengua al ser lo único que podía mover, pero la oscura asesina atrapó sin mucha dificultad la lengua con la otra mano, lanzándola al suelo y aprisionándola bajo su pie. Una vez estuvo inmóvil, Obsidiana apuntó con tu trabuco directamente a la gema, y…

-No-dijo Granate sin alzar la voz, agarrando por el hombro a Obsidiana-. Se ha acabado. No es necesario que la destruyas.

-¿Acaso estás ciega? ¡Es un monstruo! Hay que acabar con ella-la recriminó Obsidiana, aún algo alterada ante la idea de que aquella criatura una vez fuera una gema como ella.

-No, no es necesario-repitió Granate, aparentándole delicadamente el brazo a Obsidiana. Esta, sin acabar de entender, dirigió su mirada hacia Granate-. Reviéntala, y la meteré en una burbuja. Es a lo que nos dedicamos las Gemas de Cristal: buscamos Gemas Corruptas, las ponemos a descansar, y las cuidamos hasta el día que encontremos la manera de invertir la Corrupción. No es culpa suya que este de esa manera, ni es responsable de sus acciones. Por eso, te pido que no la destruyas.

Obsidiana miró fijamente a Granate, y luego al ser aprisionado bajo su pie. No le estaba exigiendo nada, solo se lo estaba pidiendo, de manera que Obsidiana no tenía necesidad alguna de hacer caso a la fusión. Aún así… algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien destruir a aquella Gema. No entendía la razón, pero no se sentía bien ante la idea de hacerlo. Nunca antes un sentimiento semejante le había impedido hacer lo que debía, sobre todo cuando ello implicaba cumplir la voluntad de Diamante Azul. Sería tan sencillo apretar el gatillo, y terminar con la aberrante existencia de aquella cosa…

El pulso de Obsidiana tembló, con su arma aún apuntando a la gema del monstruo. Hacía esfuerzos considerables por permanecer firme, por hacer lo que se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Nadie en el Planeta Natal le recriminaría que diera muerte a un ser como aquel, nadie lo juzgaría mal. Algo como aquello no tenía cabida en la sociedad del Planeta Natal, y cualquiera sabría lo que se tenía que hacer de estar en su lugar. Seguro que su Diamante, de saberlo, le…le…

¡BUM! El disparo de Obsidiana resonó en la sala. Una nueve de humo ocupó el lugar donde antes había estado tendida la criatura que, con un pequeño estallido, desapareció en el aire. Dejando caer el trabuco, Obsidiana dejó escapar el aire que, sin saber cuándo ni por qué, había estado conteniendo. Ya estaba, lo había hecho al fin…

-Obsidiana…-dijo Granate, pasando a su lado. Después, de entre la nube de humo que se dispersaba por momentos, Granate sacó la gema de la criatura, encerrándola en una burbuja rosada y mandándola a volar junto al resto-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Obsidiana no sabía qué pensar. No había…no había podido hacerlo. Le había fallado el instinto, o las dudas habían podido con ella. Lo único que tenía claro era que cuando se imaginó a su querido Diamante ordenándola que acabara con aquella Gema…supo que llegado el momento no podría hacerlo como siempre. No sabía la razón, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no le sería tan fácil como cuando acabó con todas aquellas Gemas en el pasado. Solo de pensar en cómo vacilaría al encontrarse frente a Diamante Azul… Su cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, decidiendo por ella al ver que su cabeza no se aclaraba. Decidió alzar el brazo, apuntar con su arma al ojo del monstruo, y abrir fuego antes de que este consiguiera liberarse. Había eliminado el problema, y lo había hecho sin destruir a la Gema.

Mirándose las manos, Obsidiana trató de poner orden en su mente. Tantas preguntas se agolpaban, tantas dudas e inseguridades. ¿Realmente los Diamantes habían corrompido a todas aquellas Gemas, a sus propias aliadas? ¿Qué crimen habían cometido para recibir semejante castigo? Quedar abandonadas en la Tierra como monstruos… Eso era algo que Obsidiana nunca antes había oído que sucediera. ¿Y qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué actuaba tan raro, por qué sus pensamientos ya no tenían sentido? ¿Por qué…por qué…?

-… ¿por qué me siento…así?-murmuró Obsidiana, mirando aterrada hacia adelante. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Obsidiana se sintió vulnerable, como si volviera a ser una simple y debilucha Obsidiana más del montón. Ya no tenía nada claro. Ya no tenía claro que los Diamantes pensaran en ellas, ya no tenía claro que su propio planeta se preocupara por ella,… Había muchas cosas que no entendía.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Granate, colocándole una mano en el hombro. Por primera vez en todo el día, Obsidiana no se apartó ni deseó quitarse de encima la mano de aquella rebelde. En su lugar, miró de reojo a Granate sin rastro alguno de furia ni suspicacia. Su mirada parecía…la de alguien que dudaba y sufría por dentro-. Necesitaba enseñarte esto. Había hablado con Peridoto, pero tenía que confirmar que no sabías nada sobre la Corrupción. Ahora sé que los Diamantes le están ocultando cosas a su propia gente…y a ti también.

-Ellas…yo…-Entonces, Obsidiana cayó en algo. La forma en que Granate había dicho aquello…-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esto…tal vez no sea fácil de oir-la advirtió Granate, quitándose las gafas para así poder mirar directamente a los ojos a Obsidiana-. De hecho, ni siquiera nosotras entendemos del todo qué quiere decir.

-Ve al grano…Gema de Cristal-dijo Obsidiana. Granate, cogiendo aire, miró a Obsidiana.

-Después de construir el taladro, tuvimos que viajar a la base lunar de los Diamantes para encontrar las coordenadas exactas del Clúster-explicó Granate-. Mientras rebuscábamos entre sus archivos, encontramos un documento que hablaba de una operación de los Diamantes para rescatar a las Gemas que nosotras teníamos capturadas.

-El rescate… Sí, creo que recuerdo a Perla comentando algo así cuando explicó cómo me… bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí… Lo que no sabes es que además de las coordenadas del Clúster, encontramos una lista con los nombres de todas las Gemas que teníamos prisioneras. Todas…menos una -dijo finalmente Granate-. No sabemos por qué…pero tu nombre no estaba en la lista.

-… ¿qué?-preguntó Obsidiana, sorprendida ante aquella noticia.

-Dime, cuando volviste al Planeta Natal… ¿pasó algo que te llamara la atención?

La verdad era que, viéndolo en retrospectiva, Obsidiana sí creía haber notado algo. Al principio, habiendo vuelto al Planeta Natal tras cinco milenios de ausencia, se había encontrado un mundo completamente cambiado, tan avanzado que todo cuanto veía la hacía sentirse vieja y obsoleta. Lo más raro de todo, eran las miradas de sorpresa de sus superiores al verla aparecer y presentarse al servicio, explicando la razón tras su ausencia. Muchas preguntas fueron formuladas hasta que estas quedaron convencidas de que ella era quien decía ser, e incluso entonces no le permitieron presentarse ante Diamante Azul para suplicarle que la perdonara por fallar en la destrucción de Rosa Cuarzo. Fue durante su breve estancia en el planeta que supo de la caída de Diamante Rosa, y Obsidiana sintió como la ira y la indignación hervían dentro de ella. Había removido cielo y tierra hasta que consiguió una audiencia con Diamante Amarillo, quien había recibido información preocupante del planeta Tierra, y se decía que estaba organizando un pequeño grupo para mandarlo allí a comprobar la situación y verificar el estado del Clúster. Obsidiana le había suplicado que se le permitiera unirse a la misión y volver a la Tierra, algo a lo cual Diamante Amarillo se había negado hasta que se le informó quién era la que se lo estaba pidiendo. En ese momento, fue como si Diamante Amarillo hubiera cambiado de parecer, ya que exigió que Obsidiana abordara la nave junto a las Gemas encargadas de la misión. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber recibido su consentimiento, Obsidiana juraría que había visto algo extraño en la forma en que Diamante Amarillo se había dirigido a ella, algo en su mirada o en la manera de hablarle que le hacía cuestionarse la razón tras tanta insistencia. Entonces no supo qué era, o qué podía significar, pero…

Desprecio. Sorpresa. Maquinaciones. Y algo más. Algo siniestro que en su momento consiguió asustar seriamente a Obsidiana, casi como si…

Obsidiana negó con la cabeza. No, no era posible. ¿Qué razón podría tener Diamante Amarillo para…para planear algo contra ella? Debían de ser solo los nervios y las dudas, que le hacían ver cosas que en realidad no habían pasado. No podía…ser verdad…

-No…Todo fue…todo fue bien-dijo Obsidiana con voz titubeante, incapaz siquiera de convencerse a sí misma.

-No entendemos qué quería decir, pero creemos que tiene que ver con el que fueras la única Gema que quedó encerrada en el Calabozo-dijo Granate, y justo en aquel momento Obsidiana se giró hacia ella, furiosa por alguna razón.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Qué me abandonaron?-exclamó Obsidiana, encarándose a Granate-. Mientes… ¡Mientes! Yo NO fui abandonada. Vinieron a rescatarnos, y vosotras les impedisteis que me sacaran de allí. ¡Vosotras tuvisteis la culpa!

-No he dicho que te abandonaran-dijo Granate, sin alzar la voz, mientras se colocaba de nuevo las gafas-. Tan solo creí que debías saberlo. Eso es todo.

-Ya veo lo que intentas… Quieres hacerme dudar, que traicione a mi Planeta Natal…-comentó con una sonrisa desafiante Obsidiana, invocando una de sus armas y apuntando con ella a Granate, justo bajo la barbilla. Sus caras quedaban a poca distancia, permitiendo a Obsidiana el verse reflejada en las pulidas gafas de la Gema de Cristal-. ¿Pues sabes qué? No te va a funcionar. Yo le soy y seré siempre fiel a Diamante Azul, y nada de lo que digas me va a…

-Obsidiana, no te he mostrado esto ni te he dicho lo que te he dicho para hacerte dudar o que traiciones al Planeta Natal-dijo Granate, calmada como si no tuviera un arma apuntándole a la cabeza-. Lo único que quería, y ya te lo he dicho, era comprenderte y que comprendieras. Eso es todo.

-¿Para qué? Dime, ¿para qué?-quiso saber Obsidiana, desesperada ya por entender algo de lo que estaba pasando, a lo que Granate se limitó a medio sonreírle.

-Para saber si algún día podrías ser una Gema de Cristal como nosotras-dijo ella, sorprendiendo a Obsidiana-. Steven tiene razón. Eres más parecida a nosotras de lo que crees, y aquí en la Tierra serías muy feliz. Lo único que quería era que vieras las cosas desde otro punto de vista, que reflexionaras y tomaras una decisión.

-Pues he tomado una decisión. Mi respuesta…es no-dijo Obsidiana, preparada para disparar a Granate cuando esta, irremediablemente, pasara al ataque ante su negativa de unirse a ellas.

-Ya veo… Bueno, está bien-dijo Granate, encogiéndose de hombros. Obsidiana, sorprendida ante la sencilla respuesta de la Gema de Cristal, vaciló a la hora de apretar el gatillo.

-… ¿eh?-dijo por segunda vez.

-Ya me has oído. Si no quieres, no quieres. Puedo entenderlo, y respeto tu decisión.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?-preguntó Obsidiana, separándose de Granate mientras la miraba incrédula-… ¿Así, sin más?

-Así sin más-asintió Granate-. Perdona si crees que te he hecho perder el tiempo. Venga, vamos. Te acompañaré a la salida.

Obsidiana contempló, boquiabierta, como Granate avanzaba tranquilamente hacia la salida, ignorándola completamente como si el oir que le decía que no le diera completamente igual. Por alguna razón, sintió como se enfadaba a cada paso que veía dar a Granate, hasta que al ver cómo se disponía a abrir la puerta supo que no iba a permitir que aquello acabara de aquella manera.

Justo cuando Granate alzaba las manos para abrir la puerta, la forma espectral de Obsidiana la atravesó por el estomago, plantificándose ante ella y volviéndose física entre ella y la puerta. La mirada furiosa de Obsidiana se clavó en Granate, quien permaneció imperturbable a la aparición de Obsidiana.

-¿Y ya está? Me arrastras hasta aquí, me llenas la cabeza con tus tonterías, me haces pelear contra una Gema Corrupta, me insinúas que me cambie de bando… ¿y cuando te digo que no, lo dejas estar tan fácilmente?-exigió saber Obsidiana.

-Así es-se limitó a decir Granate.

-¿¡Y tú lo ves normal!?-exclamó Obsidiana, a lo que Granate simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hubieras preferido que siguiera insistiéndote, que tratara de hacerte cambiar de opinión?

-¡Sí! Digo… ¡NO! Es decir…-dijo atropelladamente Obsidiana, su furia convirtiéndose en vergüenza al haber respondido de aquella manera casi sin pensar. Granate, sonriendo, puso ambas manos en los hombros de Obsidiana, reclamando su atención.

-No te preocupes. Volveremos a hablar del tema. Pero hoy, será mejor dejarlo aquí.- Y, por alguna razón, Obsidiana no supo qué responderle.

Granate, tal y como había prometido, acompañó a Obsidiana a la salida sin que nadie la atacara o se lo impidiera. La fusionada Gema se despidió con la mano de Obsidiana mientras esta avanzaba silenciosa por la playa, meditando al respecto de lo que había aprendido aquella noche. Muchas dudas y preguntas permanecían en su mente, ofuscándola e irritándola al no encontrar una solución para ellas. Las mismas cuestiones venían a ella una y otra vez, todas girando alrededor de las misteriosas palabras y las revelaciones de Granate. Una lista sin su nombre, un Planeta cambiado, el Diamante que había querido que volviera a la Tierra… Tantas incógnitas y tan pocas respuestas.

Mientras tanto, Perla había seguido con la mirada como Obsidiana se alejaba de la casa. Parecía preocupada ante la idea de que esta pudiera volver para atacarles, pero no parecía que aquel fuera a ser el caso. Cuando finalmente Obsidiana se perdió de vista, Perla se giró hacia Granate.

-Muy bien. ¿Vas a decirnos ahora de qué habéis estado hablando?-le exigió a su amiga, quien con aire casual permaneció apoyada en la pared, sus dos brazos cruzados por delante del pecho.

-No te preocupes. Le he dicho lo de las Gemas Corruptas y lo que descubrimos en la base lunar, pero eso es todo.- Perla pareció enfurecerse y a punto estuvo de ponerse a gritar, pero al final simplemente suspiró, entendiendo que nada sacaría de enfadarse o preocuparse en exceso por algo que ya estaba hecho. Amatista, mientras, permanecía sentada en la encimera observando la situación.

-¿Y crees que ha sido acertado? No sabemos del todo qué significaba esa lista, o como podría reaccionar Obsidiana ante esa información. No está de nuestro bando, y cada día que pasa libre aumentan las posibilidades de que se encuentre con Jaspe y unan fuerzas. Deberíamos haberla atrapado cuando tuvimos la ocasión.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no-dijo Granate, dejando entre preocupada y confundida a Perla-. Tengo la sensación de que las cosas van a mejorar. Solo necesita algo de tiempo para pensar.

-Pones mucha fe en Obsidiana. ¿Acaso crees que se unirá a nosotros si confías en ella lo suficiente?-Granate, muy para sorpresa de Perla, negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Hasta el árbol más alto y fuerte provino de la más pequeña de las semillas. Lo único que necesita para crecer es tiempo y cuidados.

-Granate, por favor… Obsidiana no es un árbol-comentó Perla, tratando de hacer entender a Granate su punto de vista.

-Eso dices tú, y eso dice ella…-comentó Granate, picando la curiosidad de Perla y Amatista-. Yo, por mi parte, no estoy tan segura.

* * *

 **Y cortamos aquí por hoy.**

 **Reviews, likes, favorites y demás palabras en inglés.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Noche de miedo

Aquella misma noche:

Obsidiana deambulaba solitaria por la playa, sus pies hundiéndose en la fina arena a cada paso que daba mientras sentía las frías aguas que iban y venían con el oleaje. El frío era lo único que la hacía ser consciente de su cuerpo, su mente tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera veía a donde iba. Su mirada cabizbaja se fijó en sus pies, medio enterrados, y después se perdió en el horizonte azul del mar.

El silencio le ayudaba a pensar. Lo que había visto en aquella cámara de reciclaje, las palabras de la fusión Granate,… todo daba vueltas en su mente mientras batallaba por ver qué era verdad, o cual podía ser. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, antes incluso de que fuera encerrada en aquella burbuja, se sentía confusa, perdida, sin saber qué hacer.

Cómo odiaba esa sensación.

Había trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde estaba. No solo para conseguir su puesto al servicio de Diamante Azul, sino también para alcanzar un estado mental que le permitiera realizar su tarea de la manera más efectiva posible. Uno no podía hacer lo que ella hacía dudando y sintiendo remordimientos por todo. Había que ser duro, inflexible, despiadado y firme para no caer así ante la presión de las decisiones que… no, de las órdenes que seguía. Cuando había vuelto a la Tierra, había tenido clarísimo qué era lo que quería hacer: encontrar a las Gemas de Cristal, y aplastar a todas y cada una de ellas. Especialmente a Perla. Luego, cumpliría el resto de su misión, volvería triunfante al Planeta Natal, e informaría a su querido Diamante del éxito en su misión, rogándole que la perdonara por haber fracasado en su tarea hacía ya tantos años.

Una parte de ella la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su magnificencia, el aura imperial con el que comandaba los planetas bajo su mando. Anhelaba oír su voz, estar junto a ella, ser el objeto de sus palabras… Durante su cautiverio, siempre que no había estado maldiciendo el nombre de sus captoras, la imagen de su amado Diamante se le había aparecido una y otra vez. Si hubiera podido romper sus ataduras antes y volver junto a ella, lo habría hecho sin importarle el costo. No había sido hasta que el niño humano Steven la liberó, que pudo ver cumplido su deseo… más o menos. Aún tenía que poder conseguir una audiencia con Diamante Azul, pero esperaba que cumpliendo su tarea en aquel planeta lo pudiera conseguir a su retorno.

Ese había sido el plan, por lo menos. Ahora, ya no estaba tan segura.

¿Qué era aquella lista de prisioneras? ¿Por qué no le habían permitido ver a Diamante Azul? ¿Qué sacaba Diamante Amarillo al mandarla a ella en concreto a la Tierra? ¿Y qué era eso de la Corrupción, alguna especie de enfermedad del planeta o realmente había sido obra de los Diamantes? Obsidiana tenía demasiadas preguntas, y muy pocas respuestas. El único modo que se le ocurría de encontrar respuesta sería volver al Planeta Natal, desobedeciendo aún más sus órdenes y abandonando su misión, para encararse a Diamante Amarillo y exigir respuestas. La mera idea le parecía absurda, tanto que ni siquiera se planteó buscar un modo de salir del planeta.

Estaba atascada, y no en la clase de atasco del que hubiera podido salir atravesando las paredes. No, este callejón sin salida era mucho más difícil de sortear, y francamente, Obsidiana no sabía cómo proceder. Así pues, siguió caminando mientras dejaba cada vez más atrás el templo de las Gemas de Cristal.

Harta de arena, Obsidiana salió al paseo marítimo y prosiguió su deambular mientras miraba pensativa las estrellas del cielo. El alba se acercaba, pero el sol aún tardaría bastante en salir, de manera que aún quedaban unas buenas horas de oscuridad antes de que la luz lo bañara todo. Después de tantos siglos a oscuras, Obsidiana se sentía curiosamente a gusto en las sombras, sintiendo algo familiar en ellas que antes nunca supo apreciar. Disfrutaba de la luz, como todas las Gemas, y más aún tras tanto tiempo de abstinencia. Pero las sombras la hacían sentirse segura, protegida, como si en ellas ella fuera la soberana y los demás meros intrusos de los que podría encargarse con una sola descarga sus trabucos. Además, a aquellas horas no había gente por las calles, iluminadas a intervalos por las solitarias farolas, que enfocaban al suelo a la espera de que alguien cruzara por debajo.

Curiosamente, Obsidiana se encontró esquivando los focos de luz, rodeando las zonas iluminadas mientras sus pies parecían preferir las sombras de alrededor. Pronto, sus sencillos pasos se estiraron y Obsidiana empezó a contorsionar su cuerpo, girando y saltando como si de una danza se tratara. Si, estaba danzando, danzando como una bailarina que rechazaba los focos del escenario, optando por permanecer oculta mientras avanzaba por la dormida ciudad. Sus movimientos, consistentes principalmente en patadas amplias y giros, parecían emular una situación de combate, en la cual Obsidiana peleaba contra cientos de enemigos mientras procuraba no perder de vista a ninguno, derribando objetivos y agitando sus brazos como si aún empuñara sus trabucos. Saltaba a los bancos, se deslizaba por las barandillas, giraba sobre sí misma y se agarraba de cada saliente que encontraba para impulsarse y sobrevolar las calles, abandonando la acera y cambiando pronto a los tejados de la ciudad. Impulsada por un sentimiento que no acababa de entender, Obsidiana se encontró saltando por los tejados, impulsándose en las farolas mientras corría y corría. No sabía a dónde iba, ni por qué corría, pero cada parte de su cuerpo la llamaba a hacerlo, sintiendo como si sus inseguridades mitigaran con el esfuerzo físico.

Pronto todo quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Nunca antes se había considerado alguien grácil, y la verdad era que tampoco había intentado bailar nunca. Una vez presenció como una Perla Azul danzaba y cantaba para el divertimiento de su Diamante, y si bien Obsidiana tenía que admitir que le había llamado la atención, tampoco la había incitado a probar semejante ejercicio de coordinación al considerarlo un simple malgasto de energía que podría ser mejor empleado en otras tareas. Le habían dicho alguna vez que, cuando peleaba, parecía que danzara por el campo de batalla, pero Obsidiana nunca había entendido a qué se referían. Ella no "danzaba". Golpeaba, esquivaba, disparaba… ¿pero danzar? ¿Acaso bastaba con agitar los brazos y moverse con un poco de gracia para que tildaran a alguien de ser un bailarín? No, ella no danzaba. Sabía cómo moverse en la batalla, pero nunca lo habría llamado un baile, porque si algo sabía de los bailes, era que estaban hechos para que otros disfrutaran. Ella solo traía muerte y desgracia. Eso no era un baile.

Las correrías de Obsidiana se detuvieron cuando, justo al aterrizar en lo alto de una azotea tras sobrevolar el espacio entre dos edificios, escuchó un sonido que le llamó enormemente la atención. Una suave melodía sonaba en el ambiente, un sonido tan harmonioso y dulce que Obsidiana detuvo sus movimientos por completo, tratando de no generar ningún ruido que pudiera ocultar tan increíble suceso.

Estaba en el aire, en el viento, a su alrededor… Era como oír el canto de una Perla, armonioso y melódico, si bien no se trataba de ningún ritmo o melodía que Obsidiana pudiera asociar a ninguna otra Gema. Sin darse ni cuenta, se encontró dando vueltas mientras intentaba localizar el origen de aquel sonido que tanto le llamaba la atención. Concentrándose, sintió como el sonido parecía ser más fuerte en cierta dirección, por lo que dedujo que quien lo estuviera produciendo seguramente se encontraba allí también. Así pues, Obsidiana empezó a sobrevolar las casas mientras seguía el sonido de aquella canción.

Obsidiana aterrizó al borde de una casa no muy alta, desde la cual se podía ver una amplia carretera desprovista de cualquier clase de vehículos. Justo enfrente de ella se encontraba una singular estructura con un curioso cartel encima, uno que parecía representar un ser con una nariz muy larga y unas letras en el idioma de los humanos que no acabó de traducir. Por alguna razón, el sitio le era bastante familiar, pero no acababa de recordar cuando lo había visto por última vez, o si realmente había estado allí en el pasado. Siguiendo el sonido que la había guiado hasta allí, Obsidiana observó que este parecía provenir de…un humano.

El humano en cuestión estaba sentado a la entrada de uno de esos vehículos que los humanos usaban para desplazarse por el suelo (aunque Obsidiana seguía sin entender por qué nadie querría hacerlo, pudiendo construirlos para volar), uno de grandes dimensiones pintado de muchos y vivos colores. El humano parecía ser bastante voluminoso para lo normal en un humano, con una curiosa disposición capilar que consistía en una larga melena y un montón de pelo alrededor de la boca, pero nada en la parte superior. Su piel presentaba una coloración extraña, alternando entre el rojo rosado y el rosa pálido, como si se tratara de una Jaspe mal pintada. Solo de pensar en esa imagen Obsidiana se encontró sonriendo divertida. El humano no parecía estar cantando, aunque estaba claro que el sonido venía de él. Tras un examen más cuidadoso, Obsidiana encontró que el origen de aquella melodía tan extraña parecía provenir de un artilugio que el humano manipulaba con expresión de gran concentración.

El artilugio era…algo que Obsidiana no había visto antes. Parecía presentar un cuerpo bulboso y un largo apéndice que permanecían conectados por una serie de cuerdas que el humano tocaba y hacía vibrar con sus dedos. Parecía ser que con cada cuerda que temblaba, un nuevo sonido salía del aparato, lo cual sorprendió aún más a Obsidiana al no haber visto nunca algo semejante en toda su vida. Sabía que las Rocas de los Lamentos tenían la capacidad de transmitir señales e incluso sonidos a veces, pero nunca antes había visto nada que pudiera emitir algo como…aquello. Era casi como oír el canto de alguien, pero sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Obsidiana se decidió a averiguarlo.

Convertida en una sombra, oculta en el cielo nocturno, Obsidiana sobrevoló silenciosa la calle sin perder de vista al humano, el cual parecía permanecer inadvertido de su presencia allí. Sin hacer el menor ruido, Obsidiana aterrizó en el tejado del edificio junto al que se encontraba el humano, deslizándose y reptando por el techo y las paredes hasta llegar al suelo. Desde allí, pasó por debajo del vehículo y se subió encima, donde adoptó nuevamente una forma menos vaporosa. Obsidiana se encontraba ahora observando en silencio al humano desde arriba, pudiendo escuchar además aquel sonido en primera fila mientras las sombras de su cuerpo se aglutinaban a su alrededor y la camuflaban contra el oscuro cielo de la noche. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, Obsidiana pudo notar varias cosas que antes no había podido ver.

Primero de todo, vio que manejar aquel artilugio era bastante complicado, ya que mientras con una mano golpeaba las cuerdas de arriba abajo, la otra se movía por la otra punta del aparato adoptando diferentes posiciones de dedos, lo cual se traducía como nuevos y variados sonidos que en conjunto sonaban bastante bien. De vez en cuando, el humano hacía vibrar una o dos cuerdas en concreto, mientras la otra mano permanecía apoyada a cierta altura del aparato. En estos casos, si bien la melodía cambiaba y parecía detenerse, era cuando el sonido parecía convertirse casi en palabras entendibles, palabras cantadas en un idioma que Obsidiana seguía sin entender.

Y, sin embargo, se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada. Escuchaba aquel hipnótico canto sin ser capaz de hacer otra cosa que permanecer allí agazapada.

En un momento dado, el humano alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se toparon finalmente. Obsidiana vio en aquel humano algo que le era terriblemente familiar, como si ya hubiera visto su cara en algún sitio, pero seguía sin situarlo en ninguna parte. Greg, quien era el que estaba tocando hasta que sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, alzó la mirada para encontrarse una estampa francamente singular: una mujer de tez pálida rodeada de un aura negra que oscurecía las estrellas, sus dos ojos negros como el carbón fijos en él con solo sus dos blancos iris permitiéndole saber que él era el blanco de su atención.

En resumen, que parecía un fantasma más que aterrador. Tal vez fuera por ello que Greg respondió como lo hizo.

-¡AAAAAAAGH!-exclamó, cayéndose de culo al suelo y retrocediendo alarmado. Obsidiana puso mala cara al ver como el sonido se paraba, siguiendo con la mirada al espantado humano-. ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME ROBES EL ALMA! ¡Tengo que…!-De repente, la mirada de Greg volvió a posarse en Obsidiana, y fue entonces cuando la reconoció-. Ah, eres tú, Obsidiana. Perdona, creía que eras un fantasma. Culpa mía…-se rio nervioso, una mano sobre su agitado corazón.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó extrañada Obsidiana, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Greg se limitó a frotarse la nuca.

-Greg Universe. Ya sabes, el padre de Steven. Me trajiste una pizza una vez aquí, y me contaste como intentaste matar a Rosa y que Perla te apuñaló por la espalda.

-Oh, ahora me acuerdo-dijo Obsidiana, finalmente acordándose de él. A Greg le dolió un poco que se hubieran olvidado de él, pero tampoco le dijo nada al respecto a Obsidiana.

Mientras Greg se ponía de pie, Obsidiana se agarró al borde de la furgoneta y se bajó de ella girando hacia adelante, aterrizando sobre sus dos pies sin mucha dificultad. A pesar de su experiencia con las otras Gemas, Greg no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado en presencia de Obsidiana. No solo era una Gema del Planeta Natal, sino que era una asesina que al parecer había estado luchando durante mucho tiempo contra Rosa, Perla y Granate. Sabía que podía volar, atravesar muros, y su aspecto en general le recordaba demasiado al de un espectro que salía en una película de terror. El hecho de que además fuera una cabeza o dos más alta que él no ayudó a disminuir su ansiedad.

-Bueno…-empezó a decir Greg, algo incómodo-. ¿Qué…qué te trae por aquí?- Obsidiana no respondió en seguida. Se limitó a permanecer observando en silencio a Greg, lo cual solo consiguió ponerle más nervioso y que se pusiera a sudar de la tensión. Sin previo aviso, Obsidiana se giró y cogió el descartado instrumento que Greg había dejado caer al asustarse antes.

-He oído tu…sonido-explicó Obsidiana, examinando el instrumento. Este parecía algo pequeño en sus manos, si bien no tuvo muchos problemas en puntear una de las cuerdas con sus delgados dedos-. ¿Qué es esta cosa?

-Ah, eso es una guitarra-explicó Greg, tendiéndole la mano. Al verla, Obsidiana le devolvió la "guitarra", y se apoyó en la furgoneta con los brazos cruzados. Tras colocarse bien el instrumento, Greg empezó a tocar retomando la canción de antes. Al hacerlo, pudo notar como los ojos de Obsidiana se abrían ligeramente de la impresión (bueno, el ojo más bien, ya que el otro seguía oculto por el flequillo), obviamente cautivada por la música que salía de la guitarra. Si sus ojos no le fallaban, Greg hubiera jurado que por un momento el blanco iris de Obsidiana había tenido forma de una pequeña estrella-. ¿Te gusta la música?

-¿La qué?-preguntó Obsidiana, visiblemente confundida.

-Ya sabes, la música. Este…sonido-aclaró Greg, pulsando un par de notas como para recalcar sus palabras.

Al parecer, ese sonido era conocido en el planeta Tierra como "música". Obsidiana sintió una punzada de curiosidad al ver otro fenómeno más que solo se daba en ese planeta, tan diferente a lo que ocurría en el Planeta Natal. Allí nunca había habido otra "música" que la que salía de las Gemas cuando cantaban. Que los humanos hubieran fabricado cosas para emular esos cantos… ¿es que acaso los humanos no podían cantar? No parecía el caso, ya que alguna vez Obsidiana había oído cantar a Jenny o a Kiki mientras trabajaban en la pizzería. Así pues, ¿por qué habían inventado esos aparatos?

-Música…-repitió Obsidiana, acercándose a la guitarra como si así pudiera ver el sonido que de ella emanaba. Greg siguió tocando, sonriendo al ver que había conseguido despertar la curiosidad de la Gema.

-Parece que te gusta-comentó Greg, y recibió a cambio una mirada fulminante de Obsidiana. Por un momento creyó que había hablado demasiado, pero entonces la mirada de Obsidiana se ablandó, y dijo que sí tímidamente con la cabeza. Alguien duro que intenta que no se le note mucho que algo desconocido le gusta. Sí, Greg podía trabajar con aquello-. ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara a tocar la guitarra?- Obsidiana miró extrañada a Greg, y este se limitó a sonreír-. Te prometo que no lo lamentarás. Venga, dale un intento. Si no te gusta, siempre puedes dejarlo.

La oferta del humano pilló por sorpresa a Obsidiana. ¿Ella…aprender a "tocar la guitarra"? ¿Para qué iba ella a aprender a tocar? Ella ya sabía tocar. Tenía dos manos, y tocaba las cosas sin muchos problemas. ¿Realmente ese humano creía que necesitaba su ayuda para algo tan estúpido como tocar?

-No me trates de tonta, humano-respondió desafiante Obsidiana-. Sé tocar perfectamente sin tu ayuda.

-Oh, ¿en serio?-preguntó Greg, sonriendo divertido mientras miraba ligeramente desafiante a Obsidiana-. En ese caso, tócame algo. Quiero oír como rasguea una Gema del Planeta Natal.- Greg le tendió la guitarra a Obsidiana, y esta se quedó algo cortada al no acabar de entender qué era lo que el humano quería que hiciera.

Algo torpemente, Obsidiana cogió al guitarra por el mástil y se la quedó mirando sin saber cómo proceder. El humano había dicho "tócame algo". ¿Se suponía que lo tenía que tocar con aquella "guitarra"? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Obsidiana estaba muy confundida. Y luego, estaba eso de "rasguear". ¿Qué, en el nombre de las estrellas, significaba "rasguear"? Se parecía a rasgar, pero ella no tenía garras ni armas de filo para rasgar nada. De haber contado con una espada o un cuchillo, la cosa hubiera sido diferente, pero ella solo tenía trabucos. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer, rasgar con los cañones? ¿Y qué diferencia había entre que rasgara un humano, una Gema de Cristal, y alguien del Planeta Natal? Al parecer la había, ya que el humano parecía creer que así era. Además, al parecer era algo que se oía…que se oía…

La mirada de Obsidiana se centró en las cuerdas de esta, y una teoría se formó en su cabeza. Si era algo que se oía, y le había dado la guitarra, era que "rasguear" era algo que se hacía con aquella cosa. ¿Pero el qué? Lo único que le había visto hacer era golpear las cuerdas con los dedos, y mover la otra mano de un lado al otro. No tenía muy claro lo que había que hacer, pero su instinto le decía que su mejor curso de acción era imitar al humano. Ese pensamiento le había sido de utilidad en el pasado, permitiéndole entrenarse y luchar contra otras Gemas más poderosas gracias a que imitó sus movimientos y aprendió de ellos.

Así pues, cogiendo la guitarra más o menos como se lo había visto hacer al humano, Obsidiana levantó la mano ante la atenta mirada de Greg, y la dejó caer contra las cuerdas de la guitarra.

THUMP. Ningún sonido salió de la guitarra. Extrañada, Obsidiana lo volvió a intentar, pero el resultado fue el mismo. THUMP. THUMP. Frustrada, y cada vez más furiosa, Obsidiana levantó la mano en forma de garra dispuesta a arrancarle un sonido a aquel condenado trasto, aunque para ello tuviera que destrozarlo en el proceso. Greg, sin embargo, se interpuso en un intento de salvar su querido instrumento.

-¡Nononono, espera!-exclamó, deteniendo su gesto en el último momento-. ¡Te cargarás mis cuerdas!

-¡Esta "guitarra" no funciona!-respondió molesta Obsidiana, devolviéndole el instrumento con tanto ímpetu que prácticamente se la tiró a los brazos. Cruzada de brazos, Obsidiana se giró mientras hablaba con aire ofendido-. No lo entiendo…

-Normal que no "funcionara"-dijo calmado Greg, mientras miraba con la ceja encarnada a Obsidiana-. Si tapas todas las cuerdas con la otra mano, aunque rasguees con fuerza el sonido no podrá salir.

Si bien seguía molesta, más herida en su orgullo que enrabiada, Obsidiana se giró lo justo para mirar de reojo al humano. Al parecer, él creía saber por qué no había conseguido hacer algo tan sencillo como tocar aquella cosa, de manera que si quería recuperar su orgullo, era a él a quien debía recurrir.

-¿Y cómo se hace?-preguntó Obsidiana mientras encaraba a Greg. Este, sosteniéndole la mirada a Obsidiana, se permitió una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-¿Te gustaría aprender?-volvió a preguntar, y algo en la forma en que sonreía provocó que Obsidiana se ruborizara. Girándose, trató de entender la razón de ese cambio de mentalidad suyo. Que alguien le preguntara si quería aprender algo… Bueno, directamente que alguien le preguntara si quería algo… No era algo que se le ofreciera cada día.

En el Planeta Natal, las Gemas subordinadas a otras superiores estaban obligadas a hacer todo lo que sus jefas les dijeran. No había lugar para las opiniones, los deseos, o las intenciones. Simplemente, una Gema debía obedecer lo que los demás le dijeran, y realizar la tarea para la que había sido creada sin más dilación y sin fallar en su cometido. Si fallaba, entonces era que esa Gema era un fracaso indigno de la tarea que se le había conferido, y por tanto no tenía lugar en la sociedad. Debía ser apartada para que otra Gema idéntica pudiera llevar a cabo la tarea en cuestión, y la vida seguiría sin detenerse ni un solo instante.

Así pues, había pocos casos en que las Gemas necesitaran "aprender" a hacer las cosas. Algunas recién nacidas recibían instrucciones complementarias tras salir de la tierra, como por ejemplo las Peridotos que eran instruidas en diferentes aspectos de la tecnología del Planeta Natal en función de la tarea o sección a la cual iba a ser destinada. Las Obsidianas, pero, no habían precisado esa clase de instrucción complementaria al haber sido, en el mejor de los casos, carne de cañón al servicio de otras Gemas. Nadie se molestó nunca en enseñarlas a luchar. Se limitaron a darles un puñado de armas, y a soltarlas donde quisieran que pelearan, lo cual contribuyó en gran medida a la casi erradicación de su corte. La única razón de que Obsidiana supiera pelear como ella lo hacía era porque en más de una ocasión había infringido las normas y había espiado a otras guerreras mientras se entrenaban. Imitó los movimientos de otras Gemas, adaptándolo en su propio estilo de golpear y esquivar para así conseguir sobrevivir en el campo de batalla. Esto la había llevado a ser castigada en más de una ocasión, pero con el tiempo resultó muy beneficioso para ella, como demostraba el hecho de ser la única Obsidiana que seguía con vida.

Esto era algo muy curioso de la Tierra. Si bien en el Planeta Natal debía robar los conocimientos que precisaba para seguir con vida, en la Tierra parecía que le surgían, una detrás de otra, una infinidad de oportunidades de aprender sobre cosas que nunca antes había visto. Cuando llegó a la pizzería, Gunga y las demás le enseñaron un montón de cosas sobre cómo era trabajar allí, tales como contestar al teléfono, tomar nota de los pedidos (Kofi había desistido de insistirle que dejara de escribir con garabatos, a lo cual Obsidiana se había negado. Había sido demasiado difícil aprender a escribir en el idioma de las Gemas como para que encima ahora le prohibieran hacerlo), el proceso de elaboración de las pizzas, o como atender a los clientes en la barra. Había aprendido sobre el concepto del dinero, y gracias a sus conversaciones con Gunga y las demás chicas Pizza había ido ampliando sus conocimientos sobre la Tierra. Ahora sabía que habían una infinidad de cosas por hacer allí fuera, que el mundo había cambiado mucho desde que fue encerrada hacía ya tantos milenios, y que la Tierra aún albergaba misterios y sensaciones que Obsidiana deseaba experimentar. El planeta en sí seguía sin gustarle (demasiados malos recuerdos), pero después de haberse pasado 5000 años encerrada en una burbuja…

Se moría por sentir.

El sabor de la comida. El tacto de las cosas. Los muchos y variados olores. La visión de la luz que bañaba el mundo a su alrededor. El sonido de los elementos. Tantas cosas que antes no había sabido apreciar, tantas cosas que había echado de menos durante su encarcelamiento... Aún entonces, meses después de su liberación, seguía experimentando con sus sentidos como si creyera que todo aquello se fuera a acabar pronto, como si cualquier día fuera a volver a ser encerrada en la burbuja y devuelta a las sombras. Aquel sonido, aquella "música", representaba algo que Obsidiana nunca antes había visto o, más concretamente, oído. Era algo difícil de describir, una sensación como pocas había sentido antes. Volver a oír sonidos había sido una delicia para Obsidiana, pero el oír canciones… Nunca antes había apreciado tanto el canto de nadie. Ahora que podía volverlos a oír, una nueva oleada de sensaciones y experiencias sacudían su cuerpo y mente ante aquel fenómeno, como si por primera vez realmente "escuchara" esas canciones. Que semejante canto saliera de un aparato, que ella misma pudiera aprender a utilizarlo para crear ese canto…

Inconscientemente, Obsidiana se encontró mirando con ojos brillantes a Greg. Este se quedó algo cortado al ver la mirada de sorpresa e ilusión de la antes intimidante asesina, pero decidió no darle muchas vueltas. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaba la música?

-Me tomaré eso como un sí-comentó Greg, volviendo a sentarse en el hueco de su furgoneta. Después, indicó con una mano que Obsidiana tomara asiento a su lado.

Si bien algo reticente al principio, al final Obsidiana acabó sentándose junto a Greg, sin molestarse siquiera en pensar lo raro que era que una Gema del Planeta Natal se encontrara tan cerca de un humano sin sentir asco o malestar. Sencillamente, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Mira atentamente como pongo mis dedos en el mástil-explicó Greg, haciendo una demostración a Obsidiana-. Por cierto, esta parte alargada es el mástil, como en los barcos.

-Mástil…-repitió Obsidiana-… ¿barcos?

-Sí, ya sabes… Esas cosas que van por el agua-aclaró Greg.

-¿Esas con ojos saltones y que tienen el cuerpo cubierto de escamas?-preguntó Obsidiana, haciendo las veces de aletas con las manos.

-No, eso son peces. Yo digo barcos, como en… los vehículos que…

Así, Greg y Obsidiana empezaron a hablar de todo un poco, saltando de un tema de conversación a otro mientras proseguían con las clases de guitarra. Si bien algo tensa al principio, Obsidiana se encontró relajándose cada vez más al ver que el humano Greg no parecía molestarse o desesperar ante sus repetidos errores. En su lugar, se limitaba a corregirla con amabilidad y señalarle cómo debía hacerlo para hacerlo bien. De esta manera, poco a poco, Obsidiana acabó sabiendo cómo se rasgueaban las cuerdas (y de paso qué significaba rasguear), algunas de esas posiciones de dedos llamadas "acordes", y cuál era la distribución de notas de cada cuerda. Por suerte para ella, Obsidiana tenía buena memoria y buena precisión con sus dedos.

-¡Así, muy bien!-exclamó Greg al ver como Obsidiana hacía velozmente una escala de Do, punteando las seis cuerdas a un ritmo acelerado.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Esto es increíble!-dijo Obsidiana, riendo dichosa ante el sonido de la guitarra. Realmente era lo más divertido que había hecho en…bueno, un montón de tiempo. Tal vez fuera lo más divertido que había hecho desde el día que salió de la tierra, la primera actividad a la que dedicaba tiempo y esfuerzo y que no solo no estaba orientada a hacer daño, sino que encima había escogido ella por iniciativa propia-. Estoy…estoy haciendo música…

-Sí. Es increíble lo rápido que pillas estas cosas. A mí me costó bastante tiempo aprender a puntear tan rápido-comentó Greg con una sonrisa mientras hacía ver que tocaba una guitarra en el aire. Al verlo tan motivado, mientras oía como hacia los ruidos de la guitarra con la boca, Obsidiana no pudo sino evitar reírse ante aquella imagen.

Entre carcajadas, Obsidiana se dio cuenta de una cosa en la que aún no había caído: se estaba riendo…y lo estaba disfrutando de verdad. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído sin tener que burlarse de nadie, o sin que lo hubiera hecho para intimidar a una enemiga. La última vez que se rio, cuando supo lo que la Peridoto había dicho a Diamante Amarillo, había sido una reacción instintiva ante una historia tan inverosímil como que una simple Gema del montón hubiera decidido insultar a un Diamante a la cara. Si bien le había sentado bien, el saber que luego tendría que ejecutar a la Peridoto le había impedido gozar plenamente de su risa. En esta ocasión, pero, Obsidiana no tenía por qué contenerse. Se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez en su vida, y pensaba disfrutar de esa experiencia al máximo.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué…por qué me hace tanta gracia? Es…es bastante tonto.

-Eh, las cosas no siempre han de tener un por qué. A veces, simplemente son, y ya está.

-Ya veo-dijo Obsidiana, tranquilizándose.

Greg y Obsidiana permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, observando las estrellas pensativos mientras se recuperaban de las carcajadas de antes y disfrutaban de la mutua compañía. Por su parte, Greg nunca se hubiera imaginado que encontraría una Gema tan interesada en la música. Le recordaba un poco a Rosa, quien siempre había sentido una gran curiosidad por todo lo relacionado con la Tierra. Se habían conocido precisamente gracias a eso, a la música, y desde entonces había sido uno de los vínculos que habían compartido hasta el último día. El poder volver a gozar de la música con otra persona…o Gema, la sensación de poder enseñarle a alguien las maravillas del sonido y la armonía, las risas entre amigos,… Greg no se había sentido así desde los días en los que había cuidado de Steven, cuando aún era demasiado pequeño como para ir a vivir con las Gemas y se había quedado con él en la furgoneta.

-Oye, si no te importa la pregunta… ¿Qué hacías por ahí a estas horas?-preguntó Greg mirando de reojo a Obsidiana. Esta, mirando las estrellas, permaneció en silencio. Justo cuando Greg empezaba a creer que la Gema no le contestaría, se sorprendió al oír a Obsidiana respondiéndole.

-Estaba…pensando. Antes la Gema de Cristal Granate me enseñó algo…y estaba tratando de comprenderlo-dijo Obsidiana lentamente, como si aún estuviera más concentrada en tratar de dar respuesta a sus pensamientos-. ¿Y tú? Creí que los humanos entrabais en un estado inconsciente de reposo por la noche.

-Ah, te refieres a dormir… Sí, supongo que me desvelé-reconoció Greg, algo avergonzado-. Con tanto terremoto, reconstrucción, invasiones,… A veces me cuesta dormir al pensar en que mi hijo pueda verse envuelto en tantos líos mágicos.

-¿Temes por tu Steven?

-Bueno, sí… Soy su padre, es normal que me preocupe. Sé que las Gemas no dejarán que le pase nada, pero aun así no puedo evitar pensar en que Steven tiene demasiadas responsabilidades para un chico de su edad. Yo a su edad me la pasaba jugando por ahí o en la escuela, no visitando ruinas antiguas acompañado de alienígenas o repeliendo invasiones de seres de otro mundo.

-¿Y por qué no se lo impides? Por lo que tengo entendido, él está obligado a obedecerte. ¿Acaso no eres de un corte superior?

-Corte… Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero a la vez no lo pillo-comentó Greg, sonriendo algo incómodo-. Sí, sé que podría ordenarle a Steven que no fuera con las Gemas… pero es que cuando le miro a los ojos, cuando le oigo hablar, cuando veo cómo interactúa con las Gemas y el mundo que le rodea… Cuando le veo siendo como es, sé que nunca podría apartarlo de esta vida.- Obsidiana miraba a Greg sin acabar de entender lo que este quería decir, de manera que intentó explicárselo mejor-. Bueno, tú has hablado con él. ¿Qué impresión te ha dado?

Obsidiana se puso a recordar todo lo que había vivido con aquel joven niño humano, repitiendo sus palabras en su mente y todo lo que le había visto hacer desde el día que salió de la burbuja. Steven había sido la primera Gema con la que se había cruzado al huir, y si bien al principio se había sentido algo inquieta al saber que portaba la gema de Rosa Cuarzo, no pudo evitar sentir que no era del todo la misma Gema.

-Es…un humano/Gema muy raro-empezó a decir Obsidiana-. Siempre hace cosas que no consigo entender. Dice cosas muy extrañas que siempre me fastidian un montón. Siempre está poniéndose en mi camino cuando intento destruir a otra Gema, y el otro día me rodeó la pierna con los brazos y se me pegó al cuerpo.

-Ah, eso es un abrazo…

-¡Ya sé lo que es un abrazo!-exclamó Obsidiana-. Lo que quiero decir es que no entiendo por qué me dio un abrazo. ¿Es que acaso no sabe que somos enemigos? He intentado destruir a sus amigas en muchas ocasiones, he aniquilado incontables Gemas de Cristal en el pasado, incluso participé en su secuestro cuando vinimos por primera vez a la Tierra.- A pesar del tono de enfado que usaba Obsidiana, Greg pudo fijarse en que sus ojos parecían reflejar otra cosa. Brillaban con una mezcla de confusión y frustración que dio a entender a Greg que Obsidiana, si bien no entendía la razón tras el comportamiento de Steven, parecía creer que no era el que debería tener con ella-. Es…es tan irritante, tan confuso… Le he hecho tantas cosas malas, y sigue sonriéndome, alegrándose de verme, animándome a ser una Gema de Cristal… ¿Por qué no puede entender que somos enemigos? Todo sería…mucho más fácil.

-Tal vez para ti, pero no para Steven-comentó Greg-. Dices que él debería verte como a una enemiga, pero créeme cuando te digo que ese pensamiento ni siquiera se le ha cruzado por la cabeza ni un solo momento.

-¿Qué?

-Steven es mi hijo, y el hijo de Rosa. Sé cómo piensa porque yo lo he visto crecer desde que era un bebé, y he colaborado en su educación. Me ha llegado a sorprender tantas veces como le he sorprendido yo, puede que incluso más. He visto la clase de persona en la que se ha ido convirtiendo con el tiempo, y puedo asegurarte que él nunca te vería como una enemiga incluso tras las cosas que dices que le has hecho.- Obsidiana seguía muy confundida. ¿Cómo podía ser?-. Steven cree en las segundas oportunidades, en la paz y la amistad, y defenderá sus principios contra todo pronóstico y posibilidad. Si hay la oportunidad de convertir a una enemiga en amiga, Steven se aferrará a ella. Él parece haber visto algo en ti, algo que tal vez te permita convertirte algún día en su amiga y la de las demás Gemas, y es por eso que no ha perdido la esperanza contigo.

-Yo…-empezó a decir Obsidiana. Que alguien a quien había amenazado pudiera tener semejantes pensamientos sobre ella la confundía enormemente. Estaba acostumbrada a la ira, al rencor, al odio… ¿pero la esperanza? Eso era algo nuevo, y Obsidiana no sabía qué hacer con ello-… es un iluso. ¿Yo, amiga de las Gemas de Cristal? Tu "hijo" fracasará.

-Bueno, él no lo ve así. Él lo cree posible, y la verdad es que yo también.

Obsidiana miró algo sorprendida a Greg.

-¿Tú…también lo crees?-preguntó Obsidiana, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al sonriente Greg-. Pero… ¡si yo soy uno de los peligros a los que se ve expuesto tu "hijo"! Créeme cuando te digo que si mi Diamante me ordenara destruir a las Gemas de Cristal, no dudaría un solo segundo en hacerlo. Y tu Steven también es una Gema de Cristal, así que…

-Oh, ya veo…-dijo Greg, y Obsidiana creyó que por fin le había hecho entender. Entonces, el humano la sorprendió nuevamente mirándola con renovada seguridad-. Ahora puedo ver por qué Steven cree que podrías cambiar.

Obsidiana no se pudo contener más. Al oír aquellas palabras tan confusas, se levantó de su sitio de un salto soltando un rugido de pura rabia y frustración acumuladas, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡RAAAAAAGH! ¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ DICES ESO?-exclamó Obsidiana, mirando a Greg con tanta intensidad que incluso él se echó para atrás al ver como parecía salir fuego de los ojos de la sombría Gema. Por un instante, las luces de las farolas parecieron perder intensidad, ocultándose ante las sombras que cual niebla se habían levantado momentáneamente-. ¿A qué viene eso de que ahora lo puedes ver?

-Quiero decir… Cuando viniste por primera vez, las Gemas me avisaron de ti-explicó Greg-. Me dijeron que eras peligrosa, que las atacarías nada más verlas, y que harías cuanto estuviera en tu mano para destruirlas-. Obsidiana asintió. Sí, esa era exactamente su idea-. Pero ahora, dices que las destruirías _si_ te lo ordenara tu Diamante. Por lo tanto, si no te lo ordena y queda a tu elección, eso quiere decir que entonces no lo harás.

-¡Esa era solo una manera de hablar!-se defendió Obsidiana, muy frustrada, pero Greg aún no había acabado.

-Entonces… ¿volverás a intentar destruir a las Gemas de Cristal? ¿A pesar de que no te lo hayan ordenado?-preguntó, algo preocupado-… ¿Es esa tu elección?- Obsidiana quiso responderle inmediatamente que sí, pero de repente le vino a la mente lo que había aprendido esa noche, y se vio incapaz de contestar.

-…no, todavía no…-dijo Obsidiana, casi murmurando para sí-. Antes… hay algo que tengo… que tengo que averiguar.

Obsidiana se quedó un rato pensativa. Greg la miró desde su furgoneta, preguntándose qué sería lo que la sombría Gema tenía en la cabeza. Lo único que conocía de ella era lo que Steven y las Gemas le habían contado, y su breve experiencia con ella de cuando le trajo pizza. De esa experiencia había sacado su primera impresión formal sobre la Gema, dándole la idea de que era alguien frío y determinado, alguien que cumplirá su objetivo marcado sin vacilar ni desviarse del camino a seguir. En aquel momento, pero, Greg empezó a ver la verdad tras la figura dura de Obsidiana. Vio las pequeñas grietas, las dudas, la confusión que parecía atormentarla y que parecía frustrarla tanto. No sabía bien cómo ayudarla, ya que tampoco parecía que Obsidiana quisiera hablar sobre el tema. Lo único que Greg podía hacer, era darle a entender que él estaría allí si la necesitaba, dándole a su vez el espacio que necesitara para pensar todo lo que ella quisiera.

-…respóndeme a algo-dijo entonces Obsidiana.

-¿El qué?

-Tú… has oído hablar de mí, ¿no?-preguntó, y Greg le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego se le ocurrió que, dándole la espalda, Obsidiana no tenía forma de saber qué había respondido, pero pareció que la Gema intuía su respuesta, ya que siguió hablando sin girarse ni una vez-. Entonces… ¿por qué no estás asustado? Soy una Gema del Planeta Natal, una alienígena invasora. Para colmo, soy una asesina que ha venido a enfrentarse a tu hijo y a sus amigas para destruirlas. Te han contado quien soy, lo que puedo hacer, a qué he venido…-Obsidiana se giró, mirando de reojo con su iris blanco a Greg-… ¿por qué no me tienes miedo?

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no te tengo un poco de miedo-reconoció Greg ligeramente avergonzado-. Es decir, apenas te conozco y tienes razón, me han contado cosas terribles sobre ti. Pero también es cierto que Perla y las demás también me asustan a veces, porque es normal tener miedo de aquello que no entendemos del todo. Nos asusta el no poder controlar qué va a pasar, nos asusta lo que no podemos comprender o prever…y eso no es malo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Obsidiana, girándose.

-No es malo tener miedo, o reconocer que lo tienes. Es algo muy normal, todo el mundo se asusta alguna vez. Lo único que importa es que, después, sepamos cómo seguir adelante a pesar del miedo. Yo tengo miedo por mi hijo, me preocupo por él y siempre temo por su seguridad. Los nervios se me comen por dentro cuando pienso en la clase de peligros en los que puede estar metido…pero siempre encuentro la manera de sobreponerme a ese miedo. Confío en Perla, en Granate, y también en Amatista. Confío en que sabrán lo que es mejor para él, que nunca dejarían que le pasara nada malo, y eso es lo que, a pesar de mis noches en vela, me ayuda siempre a dormirme al final.- Obsidiana escuchaba cada palabra de Greg con expresión anonadada. Era algo confuso y extraño, algo con un mensaje que Obsidiana no acababa de compartir. ¿Que tener miedo no era malo? ¿Que reconocerlo era bueno? Eso eran tonterías. Reconocer la debilidad solo servía para que a una la mataran antes. Aun así… no podía evitar pensar que había algo de sentido en las palabras de aquel humano-. Dime, ¿tú de qué tienes miedo?

-¿Yo, miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo, humano!-exclamó Obsidiana furiosa, apuntando amenazadoramente con su dedo a Greg mientras caminaba hacia él con grandes pasos. Este, si bien retrocedió un poco al ver acercarse tan súbitamente a Obsidiana, no apartó su mirada de la de ella ni un solo instante.

-Entonces, ¿por qué pareces tan asustada en estos momentos?

Obsidiana no lo sabía, pero en vez de la expresión de furia que creía tener en su rostro, la verdad era que su cara reflejaba otra cosa. Su respiración era agitada, ya fuera por la rabia o el pánico, y sus ojos reflejaban un terrible malestar. Todo ello, unido al hecho de su palidez, hacía que pareciera un espectro desolado ante la visión de su propia muerte.

-Yo…no estoy… ¡ASUSTADA!-exclamó Obsidiana, temblando de pies a cabeza. Si era de rabia, o si era de miedo, eso ella no lo sabía. Cuanto más se decía que no era así, que ella no estaba asustada, más se daba cuenta de que en realidad la cosa no iba tan desencaminada como ella quería creer.

Sí, estaba asustada. Le dolía reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. Todo en aquel planeta era nuevo para ella, una nueva experiencia tras otra, y si bien al principio había dado la bienvenida a las nuevas sensaciones que resultaron de dichas experiencias, la verdad era que había comenzado a darse cuenta de una terrible verdad: se sentía diferente.

Ya no era la misma Gema que vino a la Tierra a matar a Rosa Cuarzo. Ya ni siquiera era la misma Gema que se escapó y regresó al Planeta Natal. Sus últimas decisiones eran la prueba de que algo dentro de ella había cambiado. La Obsidiana del pasado nunca hubiera permitido a la Peridoto el que se asociara con las rebeldes para parar el Clúster. La Obsidiana del pasado nunca hubiera vacilado a la hora de acabar con Perla y sus compañeras, optando por seguir con la lucha hasta que uno de los dos bandos hubiera sucumbido. La Obsidiana del pasado nunca se hubiera rebajado a verse mezclada con simples seres humanos, ni habría trabajado con ellos, ni habría mantenido conversaciones, ni habría permitido que le enseñaran nada, ni…

El horror se apoderó de Obsidiana. Eso era malo. ¡Eso era muy, muy malo! Ella no podía estar asustada, ella no quería cambiar. Si se asustaba, vacilaría y fallaría, y si cambiaba quien sabía si podría seguir llevando a cabo su cometido. Y si eso pasaba, entonces no sería de utilidad nunca más. Todo por lo que había estado luchando, todos los sacrificios realizados…serían en balde. El pánico se apoderó de Obsidiana, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se sostenía el estómago con ambas manos. Sintió unas nauseas terribles que parecían amenazarla con experimentar el fenómeno humano conocido como "echar la pota". Kiki le había dicho que le podría pasar si comía mucha pizza demasiado rápido, pero era la primera vez que se sentía de aquella manera, y ahora mismo no estaba comiendo pizza. ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

-Ey, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Greg, preocupado. Se acercó cauteloso a Obsidiana, poniéndole una mano en el hombro por si hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla.

Obsidiana inspiraba y expiraba aceleradamente. Ella no lo sabía, pero estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Su mente era un torbellino que no dejaba de repasar todo lo que había visto y pensado aquel día, desde sus extrañas conversaciones con la fusión Granate, pasando por la revelación en la base de las Gemas de Cristal, hasta aquellos instantes con el humano Greg. Todo era…demasiado que asimilar. Obsidiana sentía como todo su mundo, todas sus convicciones, temblaban como un montón de cristal que amenazara con caerse al suelo y hacerse pedazos. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para calmarse, ni para detener el derrumbe interno que amenazaba con hacerla reventar incluso. Si solo…

Entonces, Obsidiana fue consciente de la mano en su hombro. El humano, Greg, la miraba a su lado con expresión preocupada. ¿Por qué se seguía preocupando por ella? Ella no era su amiga, ni su aliada. Era la enemiga de su hijo, de sus amigas. ¡Ella…!

…no se lo merecía.

Los recuerdos sobre Granate apartaron la vorágine de su cabeza. "Tranquila…" recordó que había dicho la fusión. "…No pasa nada… Respira hondo, e imagina como tus miedos e inquietudes desaparecen con cada exhalación". Poco a poco, siguiendo el consejo de Granate, Obsidiana cerró los ojos y trató de apartar cualquier sensación que no fuera la mano del humano, usándola como el áncora de un barco para evitar que el mar revuelto se la llevara lejos del puerto. Sin darse cuenta casi, su respiración se calmó hasta casi desaparecer, sus nervios desaparecieron, y su cuerpo pareció asentarse una vez más. Se sintió lo bastante segura como para ponerse en pie ella sola una vez más, a pesar de la ayuda que Greg le ofreció al ver que estaba algo mejor.

-Eso ha sido…-trató de decir Obsidiana, pero le resultaba difícil expresarse con palabras.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Greg, y esta vez Obsidiana le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza-. Mira, entiendo que estés confundida. La Tierra ya es bastante confusa de por sí, y te lo dice alguien que se ha pasado toda su vida en ella. No quiero ni pensar en lo que debe de suponer para alguien de fuera, pero… ¿no has pensado en tomártelo con calma?

Obsidiana miró a Greg con cara de no entender.

-Bueno, tú has vivido en los dos planetas, el Natal y la Tierra. Dime, ¿te gustaba vivir en el Planeta Natal?-Obsidiana se quedó en silencio unos instantes, reflexionando su respuesta. Lo normal sería decir que sí, que le gustaba y echaba de menos estar en casa…, pero la verdad era que el Planeta Natal nunca había sido su "hogar" en realidad. Siempre se había sentido como una intrusa, entre tantas Gemas que la miraban mal al pasar y sin poder contar con la compañía de sus semejantes. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta, pero ahora podía ver por qué siempre había preferido irse de misión a otras colonias que dentro del Planeta Natal mismo. Cuando los Diamantes la mandaban fuera de la órbita de su planeta, a veces Obsidiana daba rodeos para retrasar su regreso. Siempre habían sido decisiones inconscientes, pero ahora que podía pensar al respecto, se daba cuenta de que siempre había deseado permanecer alejada de aquel lugar lo máximo posible. Así pues, Obsidiana negó con la cabeza ligeramente, aún algo incapaz de creerse que semejante conversación estuviera teniendo lugar, o que ella fuera una de sus participantes-. Pues en ese caso… ¿por qué no te quedas aquí, en la Tierra? Podrías ver con calma todo lo que tiene que ofrecer, podrás comer pizza cada día, aprender a tocar la guitarra… No estoy del todo seguro, pero seguro que entonces verás como ya no estarás tan confundida como al principio.

La propuesta de Greg pilló por sorpresa a Obsidiana. ¿Ella…vivir en la Tierra? ¿Traicionar al Planeta Natal, unirse a las Gemas de Cristal? ¿Abandonar a…Diamante Azul?

-No-dijo de inmediato, con tono tajante. Luego, al mirar a Greg, su convicción pareció vacilar un poco-. Yo…no puedo. Soy la… fiel sirvienta de Diamante Azul. Sus órdenes lo son todo para mí, y nunca podría traicionarla.

Si bien quería creer cada palabra que salía de su boca, Obsidiana sentía que les faltaba convicción, como si en el fondo no lo pensara del todo. En esos momentos, pero, estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente como para recriminarse nada a sí misma.

-Oh… Vale, bueno… Si esa es tu decisión…-dijo Greg, aceptando las palabras de Obsidiana.

"Mi decisión…" repitió Obsidiana para sí. Esa era la cuestión: ¿qué decidía ella? Su respuesta era lo que se esperaba que ella dijera, ¿pero era realmente lo que ella quería? ¿Y de no ser así, qué quería ella? Nunca antes había tenido la opción de decidir, de escoger qué era lo que quería hacer o decir. La única vez que tomó una decisión para sí misma fue cuando decidió no resignarse a su destino como las demás Obsidianas. Desde entonces, había servido fielmente a Diamante Azul, haciendo todo lo que ella o sus superiores le ordenaran. Ahora, pero, se le volvía a ofrecer la posibilidad de tomar las riendas de su vida, y decidir qué quería hacer. Sabía el poder que tenían las decisiones, siendo ella el claro ejemplo de lo que podía conllevar una decisión. Así pues, ¿qué quería hacer?

-…pero…-dijo, llamando la atención de Greg-…aún no puedo irme. Tengo que encontrar a Jaspe, cumplir mi misión… Hasta entonces, no puedo tomar ninguna decisión como el quedarme en este planeta.

-Me suena como a un plan-comentó Greg, algo más animado al ver que Obsidiana parecía intentar decidir por sí misma como proceder con su vida-. Entonces, ¿seguirás siendo la enemiga de Steven y las otras?

-Pues… no lo sé, ya veremos. De momento no, aunque eso puede que cambie cuando encuentre a Jaspe-dijo Obsidiana, tratando de adivinar su porvenir. Como siempre, seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Ojalá fuera una Zafiro-. Por ahora…creo que voy a seguir tu consejo, y tomármelo con calma.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!-exclamó sonriente Greg. Obsidiana, si bien también sonrió ligeramente, pronto volvió a girarse hacia él.

-Solo una pregunta…

-¿Cuál es?

-… ¿qué es tomárselo con calma?-preguntó entonces Obsidiana. Greg, sorprendido, rio algo torpemente.

-Ah. Quiere decir que… Bueno, que…-trató de explicar Greg, sin mucho éxito. Era uno de esos conceptos que todo el mundo entendía, porque la explicación iba implícita en el mensaje. Las Gemas, pero, parecían no seguir esa misma lógica-. Mira, sería algo como que… tienes que ir paso por paso, ¿entiendes?- Por la cara que puso Obsidiana, estaba claro que eso del "paso por paso" no le servía de nada-. En vez de intentar hacerlo todo de una vez, ve avanzando día a día, objetivo a objetivo, y así verás cómo las cosas fluyen mejor que si no intentas abarcar demasiado.

Greg no sabía si le había quedado clara su explicación a Obsidiana, quien parecía mirarle con expresión pensativa mientras parecía reflexionar sobre algo. Entonces, dándose la vuelta, se encaró de nuevo a la playa. Había…tomado una decisión.

-Muy bien, eso haré.

-¿En serio?-preguntó aliviado Greg. Parecía que la cosa había quedado clara.

-Sí. Tienes razón, humano Greg. No estoy en el Planeta Natal. Esto es la Tierra, y aquí yo decido.

-¡Exacto!...aunque no hace falta que me llames "humano Greg". Con solo Greg ya me…

-Ya me he decidido-siguió diciendo Obsidiana, sonriendo con seguridad por primera vez en todo el día, mientras cortaba inconscientemente a Greg-. Voy a ir paso a paso, empezando por el primero.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Aplastar a Perla-dijo decidida Obsidiana, pillando desprevenido a Greg. Las sombras se arremolinaron alrededor de Obsidiana mientras esta hincaba una rodilla al suelo.

-Espera… ¿qué?-preguntó Greg, pero justo entonces Obsidiana salió despedida por los aires, dejando al sorprendido humano con la pregunta en la boca. Junto a su furgoneta, lo único que Greg podía hacer era ver como la silueta de Obsidiana se perdía en el horizonte, su sombrío rastro contrastándose contra el cada vez más claro cielo de la madrugada-…ayayay…

Los primero rayos de sol brotaron por el lejano horizonte marino. Empezaba un nuevo día.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí. Un poco más corto de lo habitual, pero ya me vale.**

 **Esta clase de capítulos son difíciles de escribir porque requieren mucha reflexión por parte del personaje, y también de quien habla. Si bien Greg es como un monje budista con su sabiduría de la vida, tampoco quería que fuera una especie de sabelotodo cósmico que cambiara la vida de Obsidiana en un día. Aún hay muchas cosas que quiero que experimente la Gema, y espero que la cosa haya quedado lo más creíble posible.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Blanco y negro

Más tarde, ese mismo día:

-No, ahí no -dijo Perla-. Amatista, ya te he dicho que ahí solo van los electrodomésticos de tamaño medio-grande. ¿Eso que tienes en la mano qué es?

-Ehm… ¿un tiesto? -preguntó Amatista, más que cansada de las manías de su amiga a juzgar por su tono de voz. Para variar, Perla pareció no darse cuenta.

-Exacto, un tiesto. ¿Y los tiestos no son…? -preguntó como si tratara de educar a un niño pequeño. Amatista se limitó a suspirar, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no enfadarse.

-No son electrodomésticos, ya lo sé, Perla. No soy tan tonta, ¿sabes?

-Pues entonces, pon eso en la sección de "utensilios pequeños de jardinería". Yo aún tengo otras 38 revistas que clasificar.

Amatista hizo rodar sus ojos y lanzó, sin demasiado cuidado, el tiesto al lugar que Perla le indicó. Tras la visita de Obsidiana, Perla había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de ponerse a hacer algo para calmarse, y al parecer eso implicaba ordenar el montón de trastos de Amatista. Todos los trastos que las Gemas habían del granero se encontraban ahora repartidos en muchos y variados montones, etiquetados y clasificados en función de su tamaño, color, letra por la que empezara su nombre, si aún funcionaban o estaban rotos, y otras señas que Amatista o no entendió o no se molestó directamente en escuchar. En un intento por evitar que Perla empezara a tirar cosas a la basura, Amatista se había visto obligada a levantarse del sofá y ponerse a recoger con ella, lo cual básicamente consistía en seguir las indicaciones de su organizada compañera e intentar no desesperar en el intento. Daba igual cuánto lo intentara, parecía que nunca acertaba a la primera a la hora de ordenar sus trastos.

\- ¡Amatista, ten cuidado! Vas a romper algo al final-la recriminó Perla al oír impactar el tiesto contra el suelo. Encogiéndose de hombros, Amatista no parecía muy arrepentida-. Granate, dile algo tú. No puede tratar las cosas así y esperar que vayamos detrás de ella limpiándolo todo.

-…-Granate contemplaba la escena con su característico estoicismo. En sus manos cargaba enormes cajas que parecían pesar mucho, pero ella las transportaba como si no fuera para tanto. Habiendo visto a sus amigas trabajar para ordenar la casa, hasta ella misma se había apuntado sin que nadie tuviera que pedírselo.

Aun así, Perla notó que el silencio de Granate no era el habitual. Si bien su rostro era tan impertérrito como siempre, Perla sintió que había algo rondando la cabeza de su buena amiga. Tal vez tuviera que ver con Steven, que desde el día anterior no había vuelto a casa y parecía preferir pasar su tiempo en el granero con Peridoto, o tal vez fuera algo relacionado con lo que fuera que ella y Obsidiana hubieran estado hablando antes. Granate no les había dicho nada de lo que pasó entre ellas dos en el templo, limitándose a comentar que todo iba bien, y que no había nada de qué preocuparse por el momento. A pesar de confiar en ella sin reservas, Perla no podía evitar sentir que allí había algo más de lo que parecía.

-Granate…

-Amatista, Perla tiene razón. Intenta ser más cuidadosa con tus cosas-dijo Granate a su amiga, quien se limitó a saludar con aire marcial y marchó decidida a rebuscar entre los objetos que aún quedaban por clasificar. Sin esperar a que Perla le preguntara nada, Granate se alejó con las cajas en su poder.

La mente de Perla hacía esfuerzos desesperados por tratar de entender qué le pasaba a Granate. Siempre había sido bastante reservada, teniendo sus propios planes y maneras de hacer las cosas. Nunca le ocultaba nada importante a nadie sin una razón, y las veces que había sido necesario compartir con el resto sus visiones, ella siempre lo había hecho sin problemas ni verdades escondidas. Que de repente invitara a enemigas al templo sin consultarles y encima no les explicara qué estaba pasando… No parecía propio de ella.

TOC, TOC. Alguien picó a la puerta. Perla se giró rápidamente y dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a la puerta, ya que considerando la hora que era le extrañaba que alguien hubiera podido ir a visitarlas. Era demasiado temprano para que fuera el cartero, y dudaba seriamente que un humano hubiera decidido madrugar tanto para ir a la playa. Se preguntó por un instante si sería Steven, pero ella sabía que Steven se limitaría a abrir la puerta y a entrar, no se quedaría en el porche a la intemperie. Quien fuera que estuviera fuera picó de nuevo, su alta silueta oculta por las sombras que aún poblaban la Tierra.

-Voy-dijo Amatista con aire perezoso, dejando caer al suelo las bandejas que había recogido. El estruendo del metal cayendo contra el suelo irritó enormemente a Perla, quien miró de reojo con aire molesto a su compañera purpurea-. ¿Sí? ¿Quién…?-preguntó Amatista nada más abrir la puerta, y de repente se quedó curiosamente callada-. Oh, eres tú… ¿Qué se te ofrece esta vez? Mm-hm…Mm-hm… Vaaaale, un momento-dijo Amatista, cerrando la puerta de un portazo en las narices de con quién hubiera estado hablando.

-Amatista, no seas grosera-la recriminó Perla-. ¿Quién es?

-Visita-comentó Amatista.

-¿Visita?

-Sí. Visita para ti-respondió Amatista, recogiendo nuevamente las bandejas del suelo. Perla esperó a ver si Amatista añadía algo más de información, pero parecía que eso era todo lo que le iba a sacar. Así pues, dejando a un lado las revistas que había estado clasificando según el tipo de papel, Perla se dirigió a la puerta.

Nada más verla salir, Amatista dejó caer nuevamente las bandejas y se dirigió hacia Granate.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?-preguntó preocupada. Granate se limitó a seguir transportando cajas.

-No te preocupes. Esto les hará mucho bien a las dos.

-Ya… Aun así, sigue dándome mala espina.

-Eso es porque las dos aún no habéis tenido la ocasión de hablar. Aprovecha que aún no habéis peleado, e inténtalo.-Amatista no parecía muy convencida, de manera que Granate trató de animarla con una sonrisa-. Sé que llegareis a ser buenas amigas.

-¿Visión futura?-preguntó Amatista, sonriendo y con una ceja levantada.

-Instinto, más bien-respondió Granate, ajustándose las gafas.

...

Perla abrió la puerta de la casa, y salió al porche. Los primeros rayos de luz batallaban contra las sombras de la noche para esclarecer el cielo y dar comienzo a la mañana. La nocturna bóveda se fue tornando de un color azul cada vez más claro a medida que el gran astro iniciaba su recorrido por el cielo de Beach City, calentando la Tierra e iluminando el mundo. Nada más salir, Perla fue recibida por los gratificantes rayos solares, que se reflejaban en su gema y le provocaron una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sí, los atardeceres eran mágicos, pero los amaneceres tenían algo que siempre había gustado mucho a Perla. La brisa marina azotó sus cabellos cobrizos, mientras sus ojos buscaban a un visitante…que no estaba.

El porche estaba desierto.

-¿Hola?-preguntó Perla, tratando de dar con quien hubiera demandado su presencia-. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-Nadie le respondió-. Disculpe, pero no sé por qué picaría a nuestra puerta si luego no va a salir. De todas formas, estoy algo ocupada ahora mismo, de manera que si tiene algo que decirme, este es su momento. Y si ha venido a vendernos algo, lo siento, pero no nos interesa.- Las palabras de Perla solo recibieron el silencio como respuesta, de manera que esta empezó a pensar que tal vez su misterioso visitante se había marchado. Después de todo, a nadie le gustaba que le cerraran la puerta en las narices.

Dándose la vuelta, Perla se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta. No tenía tiempo que perder con extraños visitantes, todavía tenía que clasificar 37 revistas, ordenar todas las piezas de metal, reestructurar los armarios de…

-Perla-dijo alguien de repente, reclamando la atención de Perla. La voz, situada por encima de ella, provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Perla. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

Alzando la mirada, Perla vio confirmadas sus sospechas. De pie en el tejado, mirándola fijamente desde las alturas, estaba la sombría Obsidiana, sus facciones iluminadas por la temprana luz del Sol. Por instinto, Perla invocó su lanza y apuntó con ella a Obsidiana. No sabía por qué esta no la había atacado nada más verla, pero no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo nada fácil si acaso intentaba acabar con ella. Por extraño que pareciera, Obsidiana no invocó sus armas.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamó Perla, preparada para lo que fuera que intentara hacer Obsidiana-. ¿A qué has vuelto? ¿Qué quieres?

En lugar de responder, Obsidiana saltó desde el tejado hasta la barandilla del porche, donde aterrizó de cuclillas con gran agilidad. Su largo cabello se agitó con el aterrizaje, dando la impresión de ser una larga capa que seguía los movimientos de Obsidiana. Agazapada en la barandilla, Obsidiana se giró para mirar directamente a Perla, quien seguía apuntándole con la lanza y con una decidida mirada.

-Vengo a por ti. Tenemos que hablar-comentó Obsidiana, saltando de la barandilla sin previo aviso. Dando un mortal en el aire, aterrizó finalmente en la arena y empezó a andar por la playa sin esperar a ver si Perla la seguiría o no.

El extraño comportamiento de Obsidiana sorprendió a Perla, quien no alcanzaba a comprender que se proponía la oscura asesina. ¿Sería una trampa? Tal vez hubiera contactado ya con Jaspe, y la esperaban para tenderle una emboscada, reduciendo así el poder combativo de las Gemas de Cristal. O, tal vez, intentara raptarla para sonsacarle información. O…

Fue entonces cuando Perla recordó la mirada en los ojos de Obsidiana. La forma en la que la miró cuando aterrizó a su lado no se parecía a la mirada cargada de odio que estaba acostumbrada a ver en el rostro de Obsidiana. En esa ocasión, su mirada parecía emitir una gran serenidad, como si todo su ser pareciera en paz con lo que estaba haciendo. No comprendía cómo podía estar tan tranquila en presencia de alguien que la había torturado durante tanto tiempo, pero no recordaba haber sentido furia o dolor en la expresión de Obsidiana. No, más bien creía haber sentido… Miedo, nerviosismo…dudas… ¿Cómo podía estar alguien en calma, y a la vez no estarlo?

Algo rondaba la cabeza de Obsidiana. No se había comportado así cuando Granate la llevó horas antes al interior del templo, y decididamente no estaba igual una vez salió de él. Fuera lo que fuera que Obsidiana buscaba conseguir con aquel encuentro, Perla no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería. Era una incógnita que Perla necesitaba solucionar, una pregunta a la que buscar respuesta, un misterio que resolver. Así pues, lanza en mano, Perla bajó corriendo las escaleras de la casa y fue tras Obsidiana.

Una vez la hubo alcanzado, redujo su paso hasta situarse justo detrás de ella, todavía con su lanza invocada. Obsidiana no hizo el gesto de girarse para ver si estaba armada o no, de manera que o bien ya lo sospechaba, o bien le daba igual. La mirada de Perla se dirigió a la zona lumbar de la espalda de Obsidiana, donde sabía que estaba localizada su Gema. Si ahora decidiera atacarla con su lanza…

" _No, primero escucharé qué es lo que tiene que decir. Después…ya veremos qué pasa después…"_ decidió Perla, agitando la cabeza para quitarse de la mente esa clase de pensamientos.

Las dos Gemas siguieron caminando hasta alejarse lo bastante de la casa. Situadas en medio de la playa, ambas se detuvieron para ver como el Sol salía por el horizonte e iniciaba su ascensión. Ninguna dijo nada durante unos instantes, las dos conscientes de la presencia de la otra pero sin llegar a reconocerla con palabras. Perla miraba de vez en cuando de reojo a Obsidiana, preguntándose no por primera vez cuáles serían las intenciones de tan letal asesina, o qué podía querer de ella en concreto que no fuera la simple venganza. Por si acaso, si bien aún no había atacado, su lanza aún obraba en su poder, apoyada en su hombro pero lista para ser usada llegada la ocasión. Obsidiana, por otra parte, siguió mirando impasible el amanecer. El sonido de las olas al romper era lo único que ambas Gemas oían ante la ausencia de palabras por parte de las dos. El silencio, finalmente, fue roto por Obsidiana, quien tomó aire profundamente por la nariz.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un amanecer como este-comentó Obsidiana, sin mirar todavía a Perla.

-¿Y me culpas a mí de ello?-preguntó Perla, mirando al horizonte ella también.

-Sí…No… No lo sé, ya no lo tengo tan claro-reconoció Obsidiana. Luego, y por primera vez desde que se fueron del porche, miró de reojo a Perla-. Quiero luchar contra ti.

-¿Para eso me has sacado de casa? ¿Para buscar pelea?-preguntó firme Perla, optando por ignorar la mirada de Obsidiana. Esta volvió a dirigir su atención al frente.

-No busco pelea. Quiero tener un combate contigo. Es muy distinto.- Perla entendía a qué se refería Obsidiana. Una pelea era algo pasional, fortuito, algo movido por las emociones del momento sin que hubiera control alguno. Un combate, en cambio, era algo honorable, un encuentro digno entre guerreras que reconocían la fuerza y destreza de la otra. No le era desconocido ese concepto, habiendo participado en tantos duelos a lo largo de su vida. Lo que la sorprendió, más bien, fue que Obsidiana decidiera retarla de aquella manera tan concreta.

-Así que es eso… ¿Todavía buscas mis destrucción?

-Busco un duelo. Nada más-recalcó Obsidiana-. Si deseas que nos destruyamos mutuamente, por mi estupendo, pero no es eso lo que pretendo obtener.

-¿Y qué es, si se puede saber?-preguntó Perla, mirando desafiante a Obsidiana. Esta se giró también hacia Perla, y ambas se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus miradas no eran de odio y rabia. En la mirada de la otra pudieron ver una serenidad fruto de largos años luchando y luchando por sus ideales o por salvar la vida. Lejos quedaba ya la rabia que sentían la una por la otra, viéndose ya no como enemigas, sino como adversarias enfrentadas con su orgullo y su poder en juego.

Por primera vez desde que iniciaron su lucha, Perla y Obsidiana se reconocieron como guerreras.

-…no lo sé-comentó Obsidiana, sosteniéndole la mirada a Perla-. Creo que lo averiguaré si lucho contra ti, pero no estoy del todo segura. Tal vez funcione, o tal vez no. De todos modos, no puedo negar que la idea de cruzar ataques contigo me llama la atención. Tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente, y lo del otro día no cuenta.

-Entiendo… ¿Y si yo me niego? ¿Y si digo que no quiero pelear contigo?

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso? ¿Acaso me quieres hacer creer que no deseas ponerle fin a todo esto de una vez por todas?

Perla no dijo que no, ni que sí. No hizo falta. Obsidiana prácticamente podía leérselo en la cara: las dos coincidían en que su rivalidad necesitaba un final apropiado. El extraño encuentro a puñetazos en aquel gimnasio no había sido suficiente para ninguna de las dos, ya que si bien ambas habían podido sacarse de dentro parte del odio que cargaban, aún quedaba mucho para que el asunto quedara zanjado. Si iban a terminar con su odio, lo iban a hacer a su manera.

-…tienes razón-dijo finalmente Perla, esbozando una media sonrisa-. Es hora de ajustar cuentas.

Como por acuerdo tácito, las dos enemigas se dieron la espalda y caminaron cinco pasos en direcciones contrarias. A la vez, ambas se dieron la vuelta y se prepararon para luchar. Perla, lanza en mano, giró elegantemente sobre su eje, describiendo un arco con el otro pie que dibujó una fina curva en la arena. Agarrando su arma con las dos manos, su mirada determinada parecía apuntar a su objetivo con la precisión de una arquera. Obsidiana, por otra parte, giró como si de una finta se tratara, su larga melena ocultando brevemente su cuerpo para luego revelar los dos cañones que había invocado rápidamente. Las oscuras bocas de los trabucos apuntaban directamente a Perla, y el pulso de Obsidiana era firme. Veía a su objetivo al otro extremo de los cañones, tan fijamente que a pesar de la distancia podía notar el peso de la mirada de Perla en ella.

Algo más alejadas de allí, Granate y Amatista se habían movido al paseo marítimo para presenciar el combate. Granate ya había puesto en situación a su diminuta compañera, la cual no podía contenerse de la emoción ante lo que iba a acontecer. Le estaba costando horrores no ponerse a gritar y a chillar para animar a Perla, pero le había prometido a Granate que se contendría y que no desconcentraría a las dos combatientes. Por su parte, Granate trataba de no mostrar lo inquieta que en realidad estaba. De cara a Amatista había procurado mostrarse segura y optimista, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera ella veía cómo iba a acabar aquel combate. Tantas eran las visiones de los posibles desenlaces que podían tener lugar, que no había manera posible de saber cuál se haría realidad. ¿Perla atravesaría la gema de Obsidiana con su lanza? ¿Obsidiana rompería a Perla de un disparo? ¿Una ola gigante se las tragaría a ambas? ¿Amatista saltaría al campo de batalla? Tantas posibilidades, tantos futuros posibles…

Aún así, Granate no detuvo la pelea. Quería confiar en su amiga, Perla, quien siempre había puesto su honor en tan alta estima que había llegado a convertirse en una caballera al adoptar la disciplina de los guerreros humanos del pasado. Quería confiar en Obsidiana, quien sin que ella misma se atreviera a reconocerlo había empezado a cambiar, cambiar para bien. Las dos eran como las caras de una misma moneda, ambas orgullosas defensoras de aquellas a quienes habían jurado fidelidad eterna. Tantas eran sus similitudes, que Granate no podía ni imaginarse lo grandes y poderosas que serían si se fusionaran. También sabía, y esto lo reconocía con una sonrisa, que lo más seguro era que a ambas les horrorizara que les planteara siquiera que llevaran a cabo tan importante vínculo entre ellas, pero una nunca podía perder la esperanza. Tal vez no se fusionaran, pero si conseguían convertirse en amigas, entonces Granate estaría bien satisfecha con eso.

-¿Preparada?-preguntó Obsidiana, mirando fijamente a Perla.

-Preparada-respondió Perla, sosteniéndole la mirada a Obsidiana.

Una ola rompió contra la costa, destacando en el tenso silencio que precedió a la batalla.

BLAM. BLAM. BLAM. Los trabucos de Obsidiana escupían oscuros proyectiles a medida que su dueña cargaba contra su mortal enemiga. Esta, corriendo del mismo modo, hizo girar su lanza enfrente de su cuerpo para desviar los proyectiles, evitando que ninguno de ellos consiguiera alcanzarla. La distancia entre ambas se fue acortando sin que Obsidiana consiguiera golpear a Perla, pero sin cesar en su empeño. Finalmente, cuando parecía que ambas iban a colisionar, Obsidiana giró sobre su pie y lanzó una patada trasera con la otra. La patada hubiera mandado a volar a Perla de no haber saltado esta en el aire, girando por encima de Obsidiana e intentando golpearla con la hoja de su arma, que fue detenida por uno de los cañones de Obsidiana. Habiendo fallado su ataque, Perla aterrizó al otro lado de Obsidiana, justo cuando esta se giraba para encarar a su enemiga.

-¡HA!-exclamaron ambas, enzarzándose en un tenso intercambio de golpes a corta distancia. Perla hizo uso de su hábil manejo de la lanza para intentar golpear a Obsidiana, moviéndose a su alrededor como una bailarina mientras procuraba esquivar y contraatacar con elegancia ante los intentos de Obsidiana por acabar con ella. Ésta, por otra parte, carecía de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no parecía impedirle el atacar a Perla. Lanzaba patadas, golpeaba con las culatas de sus armas, e incluso disparaba desde posiciones tan inverosímiles como por detrás de su espalda en un intento de vencer el combate, si bien Perla siempre la esquivaba o apartaba los cañones de su camino con la lanza o las manos. Era frustrante para ambas que, a pesar de la distancia a la que estaban, ninguna de las dos consiguiera alcanzar a la otra y que el combate continuara en tablas. La Gema que manejaba la lanza recordaba lo difícil que había sido siempre enfrentar a Obsidiana por su agilidad y destreza, las cuales no parecían haber disminuido ahora que era más alta. La Gema que manejaba los trabucos apretaba los dientes mientras hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por acertar sus disparos, todavía incapaz de creerse que una Perla pudiera llegar a ser tan condenadamente hábil. No era imposible, ya que ella misma era una anomalía en lo que a combatientes se refería, pero aun así era increíble que una Perla pudiera luchar a su mismo nivel.

Tras unos instantes de veloces ataques y contraataques, Obsidiana y Perla acabaron por hacer chocar sus armas, ambas detenidas en un tenso enfrentamiento en el que cada una intentaba empujar a la otra. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaños, ambas permanecían muy igualadas. Sus pies arrastraban la arena mientras sus cuerpos hacían uso de cada ápice de fuerza en un intento de mover a la otra, pero sin que ninguna consiguiera ventaja alguna.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo puede una Perla luchar de esta manera? ¡Fuiste hecha para ser una sirvienta!-masculló Obsidiana, tratando de empujar los dos cañones cruzados de sus trabucos contra la lanza de Perla. Si bien consiguió acercarlos unos centímetros al cuerpo de Perla, esta enseguida recuperó el espacio perdido.

-Soy…mucho más… ¡que eso!-exclamó Perla, empujando finalmente a Obsidiana hacia atrás. Desequilibrada, sus trabucos se apartaron de su cuerpo y la hicieron vulnerable a la acometida de Perla, que se lanzó como una flecha hacia su objetivo. En el último momento, cuando parecía que Perla la iba a ensartar, Obsidiana consiguió afianzar de nuevo su posición y desviar la acometida con un golpe de cañón, si bien no consiguió evitar que la punta de la lanza le rajara el costado ligeramente. Cruzando el otro cañón por delante de su pecho, Obsidiana disparó un par de veces a Perla para obligarla a retroceder. Separadas nuevamente, Perla miró fijamente la pálida línea que su arma había dibujado en la piel descubierta de Obsidiana-. Te he herido.

-Eso parece-gruñó Obsidiana, haciendo girar una vez los trabucos en sus manos y volviendo a adoptar una postura de combate.

-Si te hubieras vuelto incorpórea, podrías haber evitado fácilmente el ataque. ¿Por qué…?

-Sería más fácil, sí, pero no sería justo. No quiero que esta pelea sea fácil o injusta.

-No lo entiendo. Tú nunca has peleado así antes-comentó Perla, mirando suspicaz a Obsidiana.

-Cierto. Antes solo me importaba cumplir mis órdenes, usar cualquier medio para acabar con mis enemigas. Hoy…hoy es diferente-dijo Obsidiana, sosteniendo nuevamente la mirada a Perla. La herida de su costado apenas parecía importarle-. Hoy no son órdenes. Hoy estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad. Hoy…lucho con honor.

Los ojos de Perla se abrieron de la impresión de oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Obsidiana. Nunca hubiera podido pensar que alguien como ella pudiera valorar un concepto tan elevado como el honor, algo reservado para auténticas guerreras que dedicaban su vida a una causa noble y a su propia espada. Obsidiana era una asesina, alguien que atacaba por la espalda, abusaba de cualquier debilidad presente en sus enemigas, y hacía uso de cualquier artimaña imaginable para obtener la victoria. Y, sin embargo, había aceptado ser herida en el torso con tal de que aquella pelea fuera lo más igualada posible, exponiéndose a ser herida en su gema o incluso a morir. Perla tuvo que reconsiderar todo lo que creía saber sobre Obsidiana en ese momento.

-Obsidiana… Tú…

-Suficiente charla. Es mi turno…

Juntando los extremos de ambos trabucos, Obsidiana apuntó con ambos a la sorprendida Perla, quien al verse apuntada agarró con renovada determinación su lanza. Un potente disparo combinado, el doble de grande que los anteriores, salió despedido al apretar Obsidiana los gatillos. La fuerza del disparo era tal, que incluso Obsidiana tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no salir disparada. Al principio, Perla hizo el intento de desviar aquel disparo, pero justo cuando iba a detenerlo se dio cuenta de que era más de lo que podía manejar. Tratando de apartarse de su trayectoria, Perla fue un instante demasiado lenta y no consiguió evitar que el disparo la dañara en parte. Si bien consiguió evitar un impacto directo, el oscuro proyectil pasó a rozar de su hombro derecho, haciéndola girar en el aire y tirándola al suelo adolorida. Tendida en la arena, comprobó que una muesca oscura había aparecido en su piel, semejante a una quemadura llena de hollín.

-Por qué poco…-consiguió decir, antes de alzar la mirada y ver que Obsidiana había cargado contra ella. Su pie, tirado hacia atrás, salió despedido en dirección a su cara, con toda la intención de mandarla a volar de una patada. Por suerte, los instintos de pelea de Perla y su gran agilidad le permitieron apartarse justo a tiempo, pasándole el pie de Obsidiana a escasos centímetros de la cara. Rodando hacia atrás en la arena, consiguió ponerse de pie de un salto y arremetió con su lanza contra Obsidiana, la cual respondió al ataque desviándolo con un cañón y lanzando un culatazo con el otro.

-¡Sí, así se hace! ¡Dale fuerte, Perla!-exclamó Amatista, lanzando aullidos y agitando su puño a favor de su compañera. No estaba claro si les estaban escuchando siquiera, pero como no parecía que ninguna de las dos lo estuviera haciendo, Amatista consideró que no pasaba nada porque ella apoyara a Perla. Incluso Granate se permitió relajarse un poco en la barandilla del paseo, observando con gran detenimiento cómo se sucedían los ataques y las respuestas. Ambas poseían una gran habilidad a la hora de esquivar y contraatacar, haciendo que aquel combate se pareciera a una extraña danza en la que ambas se movían en sincronía con sus propios pasos y posturas. Perla era más delicada y precisa, cada paso a la distancia necesaria para evitar ser herida y cada giro elegantemente realizado como si de una máquina de precisión se tratara. Se movía con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet, pero sus ataques con la lanza eran feroces como las acometidas de una abeja, su pulso firme y sus lanzadas poderosas. Obsidiana, en cambio, parecía más fuerte y fluida en sus movimientos. Cada paso y giro que hacía estaba pensado para ofrecerle un nuevo ángulo desde el que atacar, sus trabucos apareciendo siempre desde las posiciones más inverosímiles y sin que sus disparos estuvieran condicionados a su vista. En más de una ocasión, Obsidiana disparó de espaldas o mirando a donde apuntaba uno solo de sus trabucos, confiando en que el disparo del otro diera en el blanco al cual no apuntaba con el ojo. Además, sus patadas eran considerablemente fuertes, llegando incluso a apoyarse con los puños en el suelo y arremetiendo con los pies contra Perla. Verdaderamente era un estilo peculiar, pensado claramente para permitirle el atacar aunque sus manos estuvieran ocupadas en los trabucos.

Sus fuerzas estaban igualadas. Sus estilos eran parejos. Sus armas no alcanzaban el cuerpo de la otra. El combate estaba muy igualado.

Con un chispazo que iluminó brevemente la playa, ambas luchadoras saltaron hacia atrás y se separaron un par de metros la una de la otra. Aprovechando la distancia, Obsidiana empezó a disparar a quemarropa contra Perla, quien enseguida se lanzó contra su enemiga al tiempo que desviaba los disparos.

-Ey, ¿qué está pasando ahí?-comentó un turista que pasaba por el paseo, fijándose en la lucha entre las dos Gemas.

-Parece que alguien se está peleando-comentó su compañero, acercándose ambos a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Estarán rodando una película?

-No lo sé, pero es impresionante. ¡Mira como saltan!

-¡Es alucinante!

Poco a poco, alrededor de Granate y Amatista, se fue reuniendo una pequeña concentración de vecinos y curiosos que habían salido atraídos por el ruido de la lucha entre Perla y Obsidiana. Las preguntas y comentarios de la muchedumbre poco a poco fueron yendo sustituidas por las exclamaciones de sorpresa y emoción, unos animando a Obsidiana mientras otros apoyaban a Perla.

-¡Ánimo, tiradora! ¡Retrocede y dispara!

-¡Corre, usa la lanza! ¡Venga, que tú puedes!

Pronto varios conocidos de ambas Gemas hicieron acto de presencia, más que curiosos ante la creciente multitud que había ido apareciendo en el paseo a esas horas de la mañana. Los Fryman y los Pizza salieron de sus establecimientos al ver que sus clientes se habían ido corriendo, atraídos por un extraño espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar en la playa. Lars y Sadie se asomaron a ver qué era lo que sucedía justo en frente de su tienda, sorprendiéndose al ver luchar a las dos Gemas de forma tan apasionada, pero aún más al ver reunidas a tantas personas en el paseo. Cebollo y su hermano se quedaron a ver la pelea, ninguno de los dos comentando nada de lo sucedido, mientras todos los demás estallaban en vítores y muestras de admiración.

Pronto, varios emprendedores vieron una oportunidad de negocio allí, improvisando puestos de patatas, pizzas, rosquillas y otros artículos que vendían a la animada audiencia. Incluso Amatista dejó de animar lo suficiente para aprovisionarse bien de comida para ver más cómodamente el combate. Granate no comió nada, más pendiente de los acontecimientos ante ella que de los humanos de su alrededor. Aun así, no pasó por alto la mirada preocupada de cierta anciana.

-¿Por qué se está peleando Nuada?-preguntó Nanefua, situada con el resto de su familia en el puesto que habían improvisado junto a la playa-. No lo entiendo. Creí que ella y Perla eran amigas.

-Mamá, ahora no es el momento. ¡Obsidiana nos está haciendo ganar una fortuna!-comentó Kofi mientras servía otra porción de pizza a un entusiasmado cliente. Gruñendo para sí, Nanefua siguió contemplando con semblante preocupado la pelea.

Por suerte, Granate no tardó en animarla con sus palabras.

-Tranquila, no se están peleando-comentó con una sonrisa-. Ambas están entablando un combate de honor con tal de resolver sus diferencias y restaurar el equilibrio de su interior.

-Ah… Siendo así… ¡Animo, Nuada!-dijo Nanefua, que al contrario que el resto de quienes habían escuchado a Granate sí parecía haber entendido qué quería decir la Gema-. ¡Vamos, no pierdas! ¡Ya es tuya!

Ni Perla ni Obsidiana prestaban atención alguna a la audiencia que habían atraído con su combate. Para ellas, su mundo al completo era la Gema situada enfrente de ella la arena bajo sus pies y el eco de sus ataques en el aire. Llevaban ya un buen rato peleando, y ambas parecían bastante cansadas ya de tanto combatir en igualdad de condiciones. Obsidiana presentaba varias marcas en las que sus habilidades no habían bastado para evitar las acometidas de Perla, rasgando su superficie sin que ninguno de sus ataques llegara a penetrar en ella. Perla, igual de cansada, presentaba marcas parecidas en los que los disparos de Obsidiana habían estado a punto de alcanzarla. Si bien más escasas, su número se veía compensado por los rasguños que los golpes de Obsidiana le habían ocasionado, marcas por todo su cuerpo que probaban que algunas patadas y culatazos habían conseguido superar sus defensas.

-¿Qué, has tenido bastante?-preguntó Obsidiana, haciendo girar su trabucos distraídamente en sus manos. Aunque se mostraba confiada, la verdad era que agradecía ese breve descanso que ambas se habían tomado. Le estaba costando bastante no perder el combate, ya que esa maldita Perla era mucho más fuerte de lo que se había podido imaginar en un principio.

-¿Cómo, ya quieres rendirte?-preguntó Perla, sonriendo mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en su lanza. A pesar de no necesitar respirar, la verdad era que ambas estaban tratando de recuperar rápidamente el aliento tras tan intenso intercambio de ataques. Perla estaba en desventaja en largas distancias, de manera que había tenido que correr y correr por acortar la separación entre ambas lo máximo posible. Creía poder superar a Obsidiana de esa manera, pero esta había demostrado ser bastante hábil a la hora de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso sin contar con armas para ello.

A pesar del cansancio, y a pesar de las heridas, ambas se sonrieron desafiantes. Gotas de sudor caían de los cuerpos de ambas luchadoras…o eso sucedería si las Gemas pudieran sudar. Sin embargo, lo que sí era visible era que ambas estaban empezando a perder algo de intensidad en sus acometidas. La fuerza y vigor de los primeros ataques las habían dejado agotadas, de manera que sus siguientes ataques habían tenido que ser mejor planeados para así superar a la otra sin malgastar sus energías en el intento. En vista de los resultados, estaba claro que ninguna de las dos había conseguido la ventaja en ese aspecto.

Y, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos se sentía con ganas de abandonar. Las dudas iniciales de Perla y las inseguridades de Obsidiana hacía tiempo que habían sido olvidadas. En esos instantes, lo único en lo que podían pensar ambas Gemas era en superar a la otra, en alzarse victoriosas de tan estimulante combate. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, las dos guerreras se encontraron disfrutando del intenso intercambio de golpes, sin más preocupaciones que el intentar defender su cuerpo al tiempo que acometían el de la otra. Sus seres enteros parecían vibrar de la emoción, sus armas más ligeras de lo que deberían dado su cansancio. Sus heridas quedaban en un segundo plano en sus mentes, y sus ojos no podían despegarse de la Gema situada enfrente de ellas. Si bien no era la primera vez que peleaban, sí que era la primera vez que lo hacían de aquella manera, anteponiendo su honor y orgullo al simple deseo de destruirse mutuamente. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de una derrota se les pasaba por la cabeza en esos instantes. Por primera vez en sus vidas, Obsidiana y Perla fueron mucho más que enemigas, que guerreras.

Por primera vez, se vieron como rivales.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionada-dijo Obsidiana, apoyando uno de sus trabucos en su hombro-. Nunca pensé que una sirvienta… No, que una Perla pudiera darme tantos problemas.

-Y yo nunca pensé que alguien que no fue hecho para luchar pudiera llegar a ser tan buena-respondió Perla, ambas sonriéndose antes sus peculiares "alabanzas"-. Dime, ¿cómo te adiestraste?

-No me adiestré, exactamente. Simplemente aprendí a sobrevivir en el campo de batalla. Lo demás, lo aprendí observando a las otras Gemas.

-Vaya, pues es un estilo muy curioso. Me he enfrentado con toda clase de guerreras del Planeta Natal, y he aprendido muchos estilos de lucha aquí en la Tierra. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que veo a alguien luchar como lo haces tú.

-Vaya, que detalle…-comentó Obsidiana, inclinando burlesca la cabeza ante Perla-. Seguro que te parecerá más increíble todavía cuando acabe por tumbarte en el suelo.

-No si yo te gano antes.

-Eso me suena a desafío.

-¿Acaso no lo es?

-¿Mantienes tus palabras?-La mirada de Obsidiana se recrudeció. Su sonrisa no desapareció.

-Hasta la última coma.- Perla miraba con expresión similar a Obsidiana. De no ser por sus aspectos tan diferentes, ambas podrían parecer el reflejo de alguien frente a un espejo.

Agazapándose ligeramente, ambas cargaron nuevamente la una contra la otra. Los gritos y ánimos de la muchedumbre se duplicaron en intensidad cuando el intercambio de ataques volvió a dar comienzo. Una patada de Obsidiana consiguió impactar en el estómago de Perla, quien retrocedió adolorida. Recuperándose mientras trataba de contener el dolor, Perla lanzó un tajo a la cabeza de Obsidiana, quien consiguió esquivarlo solo para recibir el impacto del extremo romo del arma de Perla en el pecho. Girando la lanza nuevamente, Perla golpeó con esa misma punta en la mejilla de Obsidiana, girándole la cara mientras esta soltaba un gruñido de dolor. Apuntándola con el filo de la lanza, Perla trató de atravesar a Obsidiana nuevamente, pero descubrió que su hoja no podría golpear el cuerpo de su enemiga. ¿La razón? Obsidiana había soltado uno de sus trabucos, y había conseguido agarrar el arma justo a tiempo para evitar que la pincharan con él. Sonriendo, atrajo a Perla hacia sí de un tirón, y la golpeó con fuerza en la cara con el codo contrario, haciéndola retroceder ahora a ella.

Mientras Perla retrocedía, Obsidiana giró hacia atrás al tiempo que invocaba un segundo trabuco desde su gema. Este instante permitió a Perla recuperarse, al tiempo que apuntaba nuevamente con su lanza a Obsidiana. Finos rayos láser brotaron de la punta de la lanza de Perla, quien intercambió disparos con Obsidiana mientras ésta abría fuego con sus trabucos.

-¿Rayos láser?-preguntó Obsidiana, esquivando por los pelos uno que le pasó a rozar de la sien-. ¿En serio?

-No pensarías que solo tú tenías recursos para compensar la diferencia de distancias, ¿verdad?-preguntó Perla, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para que uno de los disparos de Obsidiana no se la volara.

-Interesante truco. ¡Permíteme que te enseñe yo el mío!

Ante la atenta mirada de Perla, los cañones de las armas de Obsidiana empezaron a brillar y a estirarse. Semejantes a tentáculos, estos empezaron a dividirse y a aumentar de tamaño, hasta que finalmente perdieron su brillo y el cambio que habían experimentado quedó a la vista. Los cañones sencillos de Obsidiana habían cambiado, multiplicándose hasta que cada uno de ellos parecía estar compuesto ahora por siete orificios dispuestos como una maraña de tentáculos sobre cada arma.

-¡Esquiva esto!-exclamó Obsidiana, y al apretar los gatillos una salva de proyectiles salió disparada en dirección a Perla. Cada disparo tenía la misma intensidad que los anteriores, solo que esta vez habían siete proyectiles por cada disparo que Obsidiana hacía. Los proyectiles no salían a la vez de los cañones, dando la impresión de ser más una ametralladora que no un trabuco, pero Perla no estaba exactamente para ponerse a cuestionar la identidad de las armas de Obsidiana. Sus esfuerzos por esquivar los disparos tuvieron que duplicarse, si bien el número de heridas que aparecieron en su piel se incrementó en poco tiempo.

Cada andanada de Obsidiana iba acompañada por las risas de esta, quien debía admitir que estaba disfrutando como nunca de aquel combate. Perla la obligaba a ir al límite como ninguna otra Gema la había hecho ir. Sus ataques fallaban, su cuerpo era dañado, y su energía se estaba acabando. Y, a pesar de ello, casi no podía contener la emoción que parecía manar de su pecho. No entendía la razón de semejante sentimiento, pero era algo increíble. Si podía tomar como referencia la sonrisa de Perla, ella también debía de estar sintiendo algo parecido a lo que ella misma sentía en esos momentos.

Uno de los cañones de sus trabucos se fracturó, llamando la atención de Obsidiana. Parecía que sus cañones habían llegado a su límite, de manera que muy a su pesar se vio obligada a desecharlos para así invocar nuevas armas. La pega de ese ataque era que, si bien su poder combativo se multiplicaba, sus armas no eran capaces de resistir semejante carga durante mucho tiempo, de manera que en seguida se rompían. De ser así, sería peligroso que ella intentara seguir disparando esas armas dañadas, lo cual la obligaba a tener que tirarlas al suelo para así poder llamar a unas nuevas. Ese breve instante la dejaba expuesta al ataque del enemigo, y eso fue lo que Perla aprovechó.

Lanzando un grito de guerra, Perla arremetió contra Obsidiana mientras ésta aún tenía las manos en la espalda. Sorprendida por el ímpetu de Perla, Obsidiana sólo alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás antes de que Perla empezara a descargar golpe tras golpe contra ella. La ferocidad con la que la asaltó le impidió el invocar sus armas, obligándola a esquivar desarmada los ataques de Perla. Ni siquiera podía dar patadas, ya que las pocas veces que lo intentó Perla castigó sus piernas mediante lanzadas y cortes que rasgaron su superficie dolorosamente. Estaba claro que estaba ganándole terreno, y su asalto no parecía próxima a acabarse. Así pues, salvo que pretendiera rendirse, a Obsidiana no le quedó más remedio que jugárselo todo en un ataque sorpresa.

Esperó a que Perla siguiera cargando hacia ella, moviendo velozmente su arma de un lado para otro mientras Obsidiana esquivaba sus ataques en el último momento. Tras agacharse para evitar un corte que le hubiera separado la cabeza del tronco, Obsidiana agitó su larga melena en dirección a la cara de Perla, oscureciendo su campo de visión momentáneamente. Antes de que esta pudiera apartar el pelo, Obsidiana lanzó su puño directamente contra la cara de Perla, alcanzándola en la mejilla y tirándola hacia atrás. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Perla acabó por soltar su lanza, cayendo al suelo y dando vueltas en el suelo.

Ni siquiera Obsidiana salió indemne del tremendo impacto. La fuerza necesaria para lanzar ese golpe desesperado había sido considerable, y agotada había acabado por caer de rodillas al suelo, boqueando mientras trataba de recuperarse lo suficiente para continuar. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus heridas eran cuantiosas, y ni siquiera sabía si podría echar a volar de querer hacerlo. Ambas contendientes se miraron desde el suelo, Obsidiana de rodillas y con su larga melena ocultando la mitad de su rostro, y Perla tendida boca arriba en el suelo con los brazos estirados. Perla había usado casi todas sus fuerzas en esa última avalancha de ataques, tratando de vencer a Obsidiana antes de quedarse sin energía. Cada ataque de su lanza le había supuesto una mayor carga que el anterior, hasta tal punto que solo su fuerza de voluntad la había salvado de caer al suelo. Sin embargo, ese puñetazo le había sido imposible de esquivar, y la había dejado muy tocada. Las dos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas.

El silencio se hizo entre el público asistente al tenso combate entre las Gemas. Nerviosos y atentos a cómo terminaría aquello, nadie se atrevía a decir nada mientras miraban expectantes lo que seguramente fuera la conclusión de la pelea. El mismo cielo pareció contener el aliento, ocultándose en un mar de nubes que sumieron el mundo con un manto gris pálido, semejante al color de la piel de Obsidiana.

Apretando los dientes, ambas Gemas afianzaron sus posiciones e intentaron ponerse en pie antes que la otra. Obsidiana, debido a su posición anterior, consiguió ponerse en pie antes que Perla, que aún se encontraba tratando de incorporarse. Tambaleándose por todo el daño acumulado y el cansancio, Obsidiana empezó a caminar hacia Perla, quien tras mucho batallar consiguió erguirse. Nada más llegar hasta ella, Obsidiana le puso la mano en el hombro, y con la otra le cruzó la cara con un gancho tan abierto que casi la tira al suelo otra vez. La cabeza de Perla salió disparada hacia un lado, pero consiguió mantenerse de pie, ya fuera por el agarre de Obsidiana o por sus propias piernas que se negaban a ceder de nuevo. A pesar de su mejilla hinchada, Perla frunció el ceño, y lanzó su propio golpe a la cara de Obsidiana. La oscura asesina recibió el golpe en pleno pecho, proyectando su cabeza hacia adelante y separándola de Perla. Agarrándose la zona golpeada, Obsidiana miró con aire cansado y molesto a Perla.

-¿Por qué…no… ¡caes!?-masculló, golpeando con un revés de su puño a Perla.

-Eso mismo…te iba a preguntar… ¡yo!-respondió Perla, aprovechando que Obsidiana tenía la cabeza gacha para golpearla desde abajo en la barbilla.

-Como si fuera…a ser derrotada… por una Gema de Cristal…-gruñó Obsidiana, lanzando un puñetazo que falló en alcanzar a Perla. Al ver que había fallado, Obsidiana lanzó el otro puño y esta vez sí consiguió golpear a Perla en su puntiaguda nariz.

-Ugh… ¿Cómo, ahora…ya no soy… "una simple Perla"?-consiguió decir Perla, soltándole una patada en la rodilla a Obsidiana que la puso de rodillas. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Perla consiguió agarrarse a los hombros de Obsidiana, mientras esta se agarraba a su vez en Perla para no irse al suelo.

-¿Tú, una…simple Perla? Estarás de broma…-consiguió decir Obsidiana-. ¿Crees que una…simple Perla…podría darme tantos quebraderos de cabeza?

Ambas quedaban ya a la misma altura, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración pesada de la otra en su rostro. Sus ojos medio abiertos por el cansancio y los golpes se fijaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, sus manos agarradas al cuerpo de la otra, mientras apretaban los dientes en un esfuerzo por reunir las fuerzas necesarias para lanzar un golpe más.

-Tú…no eres una simple Perla… Eres _la_ Perla, y te distinguiría entre un millón de ellas en el…Planeta Natal.

-¿Oh?...Y eso… ¿eso por qué?-preguntó Perla, separándose con el puño en alto. Obsidiana cerró su puño, lista también para golpear, solo que hacía arriba en vez de hacia abajo.

-Porque tú eres… la más… ¡INSUFRIBLE!

-¡Eso…lo debería decir…YO!

Ambas Gemas lanzaron sus puños para golpear a la otra…y fallaron. Las manos de ambas pasaron a rozar de la cabeza de la otra, mas el impulso de ambas las llevó a abalanzarse la una sobre la otra y…

¡BAM! Obsidiana y Perla se dieron un fuerte cabezazo mutuo. A diferencia de la vez anterior, Obsidiana no estaba preparada y el impacto le hizo bastante daño, más aun considerando que en la frente de Perla estaba su gema. Esta, si bien su perla no se fracturó, tampoco salió indemne del repentino trompazo, ya que quedó igual de mareada que Obsidiana.

-Ugh…-mascullaron ambas, sus mentes dando vueltas en el interior de sus cabezas. Desprovistas finalmente de toda energía, y completamente agotadas, Obsidiana y Perla se dejaron caer la una sobre la otra. Sus espaldas chocaron, y sus cuerpos se deslizaron hasta que ambas quedaron sentadas en el suelo, espalda con espalda y las cabezas gachas.

-Me da que ha sido un empate-comentó entre risas Amatista, habiendo visto desde su aventajada posición el graciosísimo cabezazo final.

-Se acabó el espectáculo-respondió Granate, muy para desilusión del resto de espectadores. Aun así, todos coincidieron en que ambas luchadoras se merecían una calurosa ronda de aplausos y varios gritos más de felicitaciones, todos de acuerdo en que había sido un encuentro muy reñido e increíble.

Fue entonces, como si hasta el momento no hubieran sido conscientes, que Perla y Obsidiana descubrieron que su combate privado no había sido tan privado como creían, ya que a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban ellas una muchedumbre de curiosos empezaba a dispersarse mientras se despedían de ellas y las felicitaban por tan majestuosa exhibición. Realmente decía mucho del grado de concentración que había mantenido el que no se hubiera percatado de la presencia de todas aquellas personas.

-Bueno… Ha sido…-comenzó a decir Obsidiana, jadeando todavía.

-Sí…-coincidió Perla, del mismo modo-. ¿Descubriste lo que buscabas obtener con todo esto, o deberíamos pensar en un segundo asalto?

-Buf, eso ni de broma… Ahora mismo no podría matar ni a una Rubí, mucho menos a una Perla tan loca como tú-comentó en broma Obsidiana, a lo que Perla se limitó a reír brevemente entre dientes-. Respecto a tu pregunta… Creo que no lo he descubierto, pero también creo que ya no me hace falta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé… Antes, cuando estábamos peleando… Ha sido distinto de las otras veces.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Me he sentido… diferente. He llegado hasta a emocionarme.

-¿Es que eso no te pasaba con todas tus peleas?-preguntó agotada Perla-. Yo te recordaba como una psicópata que solía reírse mientras hacía volar a sus enemigas en mil pedazos con sus armas.

Obsidiana se quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-Sí, supongo que daba esa impresión…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, es igual. La cuestión es que… ha estado bien.

-Sí, pero por hoy dejémoslo aquí, ¿vale? Tengo la cabeza que aún me da vueltas.

-Eso es porque tu cabeza es muy dura.

-Eh, yo tengo la gema en la frente. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Erosiónate.

-Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

-Veo que ya os lleváis mejor-comentó Granate, caminando hacia ellas seguida de Amatista-. Me alegra ver que habéis conseguido resolver vuestras diferencias.

-¿Acaso tenemos pinta de haber resuelto algo?-preguntó sarcástica Obsidiana, señalándose a sí misma y a Perla como si pretendiera recalcar el lamentable aspecto que ambas debían de tener.

-Sí-respondió Granate, sonriendo con confianza.

-Ja… Alguien necesita cambiarse de visor.

-¡Perla! ¡Has estado alucinante!-exclamó Amatista, golpeando en el hombro a Perla. El ligero contacto con el puño de Amatista bastó para que Perla viera las estrellas, si bien su exaltada amiga siguió dando saltos y hablando con voz en grito-. ¡Tú estabas "ZAS, ZAS"! ¡Y ella estaba "BAM BAM"! ¡Y entonces tú…!

-Bueno, bueno, cálmate. No necesito que me lo recuerdes tan pronto-la detuvo Perla, antes de que Amatista cogiera impulso.

Obsidiana miró de reojo como Perla parecía recibir las sonrisas y ánimos de sus dos compañeras, la una animada y risueña y la otra más callada aunque no menos orgullosa. La sonrisa de Perla era un claro indicador que, a pesar del cansancio y las heridas, se sentía muy feliz y satisfecha en esos instantes. Tal vez fuera eso lo que buscaba Obsidiana, tal vez solo quería sentirse feliz ella también. No muchas veces había podido relacionar el concepto de luchar y el de estar contenta, y por primera vez entendió el gozo que muchas guerreras parecían encontrar en el combate. Algo había en aquel encuentro con Perla que había sido diferente al resto, pero Obsidiana no acababa de ponerle nombre. ¿Era porque no había intentado romper a Perla? ¿Era porque se había dejado herir? ¿Era porque, por una vez, no luchaba porque alguien se lo hubiera ordenado?

En cualquier caso, Obsidiana ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Apoyándose en el suelo, se dispuso a ponerse en pie, cuando su pierna cedió. De no ser por la rápida intervención de Granate, se hubiera caído de nuevo al suelo.

-Te tengo-comentó Granate, sujetando a Obsidiana. La sorpresa de la oscura Gema no fue poca, ya que no se esperaba que alguien la fuera a ayudar con semejante tontería.

-Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda. Suéltame-respondió Obsidiana ligeramente molesta, pero Granate negó con su cabeza. En vez de soltarla, se pasó el brazo de Obsidiana por encima de los hombros, y la ayudó a incorporarse. Resultaba útil que fueran de alturas similares, ya que de haberlo intentado con Perla la habría dejado con los pies colgando. A ella la ayudó Amatista, en quien se apoyó agarrándola por el hombro.

-Pues a mí me parece que sí que necesitas un poco de ayuda. ¿Sabes?, no hay nada de malo en pedir a alguien que te ayude, ni en recibir ayuda si la necesitas.

-Ya te he dicho que no necesito ayuda. Suéltame de una vez-respondió con creciente irritación Obsidiana, pero sin hacer el gesto de apartarse de Obsidiana.

-Venga, Obsi, enróllate un poquito. ¿Para qué están las amigas?-preguntó Amatista. Los ojos de Perla y Obsidiana se abrieron de par en par, dedicándose una rápida mirada de alarma, antes de dirigirse a la sonriente Amatista.

\- A-amigas… ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ "AMIGA"? ¡Yo no soy vuestra amiga! ¡Soy vuestra enemiga! ¡YO NO TENGO AMIGOS!

-¿Estás segura de ello…?-preguntó enigmática Granate, provocando una gran confusión en Obsidiana. Pronto entendió a qué se refería la permafusión.

-¡Nuada!-exclamó Nanefua, dirigiéndose hacia ellos desde el paseo marítimo. Detrás, la seguían el resto de integrantes de la familia Pizza.

\- ¡Ha sido impresionante! La forma en que has combatido… ¡Eres increíble!-dijo Kiki, mirando con ojos brillantes y emocionados a la sorprendida gema negra.

-¡Sí, chica! Ha sido la más alucinante que he visto desde que aquella mano gigante se estrelló en la playa. ¡Tú sí que sabes, Obsi!-comentó Jenny.

Sonriendo como nunca antes Obsidiana le había visto hacerlo, Kofi dio un paso al frente y estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos a Obsidiana, quien se quedó a cuadros al ver al siempre gruñón humano abrazándola sin previo aviso.

-¡Ah, Obsidiana, gracias a ti hemos hecho caja como nunca! Las ventas habían estado algo bajas desde que se quemó el local, pero con todo lo que hemos amasado hoy…Y nunca mejor dicho… ¡Jajajaja, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS!- De haber contado con la fuerza necesaria, y de no haber estado Granate sujetándola, lo más seguro era que Kofi la hubiera levantado del suelo.

Al soltarla, el grupo se abrió para que Nanefua y Obsidiana quedaran la una frente a la otra. La mirada de Nanefua, quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se posó en los cortes que Obsidiana tenía por todo el cuerpo.

-Nuada, agáchate un momento, ¿quieres?-preguntó con educación, aunque con tono firme. Obsidiana dudó un momento sobre si hacer como le pedía la humana o no, aunque al final se soltó de Granate y fue hasta donde estaba Nanefua. La diminuta humana parecía aún más pequeña al lado de Obsidiana, quien medía casi tres veces más que ella, aunque ello no impedía que las dos se miraran a los ojos en silencio.

Sin necesidad de decir nada, Obsidiana hincó una rodilla y se agachó para quedar un poco más a la altura de Nanefua. Incluso así Obsidiana era más alta que ella, de manera que cuando la anciana estiró ambas manos hacia su cara se tuvo que poner de puntillas. Las pequeñas manos de Nanefua se posaron a ambos lados de la cara de Obsidiana, quien en silencio observó cómo la anciana le examinaba las marcas del rostro y el cuerpo con semblante preocupado. No entendía qué buscaba, ni la razón tras semejante comportamiento, pero al no conocer demasiado las costumbres humanas, Obsidiana se imaginó que sería algo típico de los humanos.

Suspirando, Nanefua miró preocupada a Obsidiana.

-Ah, mírate… Estás llena de heridas. ¿Te duelen, necesitas que te traiga algo?

-No, no… Estoy bien, Gunga, de verdad.- A pesar de las palabras de la sorprendida Obsidiana, parecía que la inquietud de Nanefua no disminuyó. En lugar de seguir preguntando, pero, Nanefua pareció cambiar de intenciones. En vez de fruncir el ceño y mirar entristecida las heridas de Obsidiana, la sorprendió todavía más sonriéndole y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

La cabeza de Nanefua acabó apoyada en su hombro, mientras que la de Obsidiana quedó en el de la diminuta anciana. Los ojos de Obsidiana seguían abiertos de la impresión, más allá de la sorpresa del abrazo. Era la primera vez… que la abrazaban de aquella manera. Hasta el momento, los únicos que la habían abrazado habían sido la Gema de Cristal Steven (en la pierna), las chicas Pizza (en un brazo cada una al menos una vez por día) y Kofi (aquel día, en el pecho). Sin embargo, el abrazo que Nanefua le estaba dando era muy diferente del resto. Este la hizo sentir…diferente por dentro. Sintió una extraña sensación de calidez, una sensación nacida del contacto de los brazos de Nanefua contra su cuerpo, y entonces fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba la anciana de ella.

Era curioso. No recordaba la última vez que alguien estuvo tan cerca de ella sin que estuviera involucrada en una pelea.

-Me tenías asustada, ¿sabes? Cuando te vi pelear, creí que estabas haciendo una clase de exhibición con Perla, pero cuando vi que empezabais a haceros daño, cuando acabasteis en el suelo las dos… Me preocupé un montón.- Una pequeña gota cayó en la espalda de Obsidiana. Si bien no podía verla, supo que Nanefua estaba llorando-. Por favor, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así. Yo… no soportaría que te pasara nada malo. No quiero perder a una buena amiga así como así.

Y justo en ese momento, con esas palabras, Obsidiana supo que lo había encontrado. De alguna manera, lo había conseguido. Eso que andaba buscando, la razón tras el combate, el paso que el señor Universe le había sugerido dar. Ella… tenía…

-… ¿una amiga?-preguntó Obsidiana con un susurro, tan bajo que nadie más la oyó. No sabía por qué, pero Gunga la veía como una amiga. En parte la sorprendía, ya que no recordaba haber hecho nada especial para ganar semejante conexión con la anciana, y en parte la hacía sentir por dentro algo que le era muy difícil de describir. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía una amiga… Solo el repetir esas palabras en su mente ya se le antojaba extraño. Le costaba creer que alguien pudiera confiar tanto en ella como para declarar que ambas tenían esa clase de vínculo emocional. Ella no era de la clase de Gemas de la que uno desearía ser "amigo". En el Planeta Natal todos solían rehuirla, ya fuera por miedo o por simple desprecio. Para escudarse del daño que estos quisieran hacerle, Obsidiana había empezado a buscar la comodidad de la soledad y a asegurarse de que no necesitaba a nadie más para nada. Si bien siempre había estado sola a raíz de semejante comportamiento, tampoco había sentido la necesidad de vincularse con nadie y la pérdida de Gemas en el campo de batalla nunca llegaba a afectarla. Para ella sólo eran nombres en una lista, nada más, sin historias ni recuerdos que deseara invocar a la hora de despedirse de las caídas.

Poco a poco, sin saber bien qué hacer, Obsidiana empezó a levantar los brazos. El mismo instinto que la había llevado a la puerta de las Gemas de Cristal le instaba a que completara el vínculo con Nanefua. Solo tenía que… estrechar los brazos…

¿Pero sería posible? ¿Se lo estaría imaginando en realidad? ¿Cómo podía ella realmente creer que iba a poder tener amigos? Los amigos no eran más que una invención de los más débiles para buscar apoyo en los de su clase. ¿De qué servían realmente los amigos? Ella había estado muy bien hasta el momento sin amigos. No había necesitado que nadie la acompañara al campo de batalla, que la cubriera, que estuviera a su lado cuando las cosas se torcieran y lo único que deseara era acurrucarse en un agujero y chillar de espanto y terror. Nunca había pedido que nadie la apoyara, que le diera las gracias o dijera que estaba preocupada por ella, que la consolaran en un momento de depresión y le asegurara que todo iba a ir bien…

No, nunca había necesitado…

Amigos como los Pizza.

Ellos habían estado allí por ella. La habían apoyado, la habían ayudado, y nunca la habían dejado sola. La habían corregido en sus fallos, y la habían felicitado en sus victorias. A pesar de no estar herida, se preocupaban por ella cuando creían que se podría haber hecho daño. Siempre estaban allí, incluso cuando ella no les buscaba, y siempre le daban conversación, o abrazos, o le preguntaban que cómo le iba todo o si necesitaba algo… Todos y cada uno de…esos patéticos y blandengues humanos… De vida orgánica… tan volátiles y… y…

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Obsidiana. Conteniendo el llanto, estrechó a Nanefua entre sus brazos, completando así el primer abrazo de su vida.

-¿Oh~? ¿Es una lágrima eso que veo?-preguntó Amatista, sonriendo burlona mientras contemplaba junto a los demás el tierno momento que Nanefua y Obsidiana estaban compartiendo. Obviamente, no se pudo resistir a intervenir.

-¿Q-qué? ¡No!-exclamó Obsidiana, separándose de Nanefua pero sin poder detener las lágrimas. Granate y el resto contemplaron divertidos y enternecidos cómo Obsidiana trataba de limpiarse en vano las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir mientras Amatista daba vueltas a su alrededor-. Yo soy…yo soy… una asesina fría y…sin es…escrúpulos. ¡YO NO LLORO!

-Claaaro, claaaro. Es solo que a las Gemas a veces nos sale agua por los ojos, ¿verdad?-respondió divertida Amatista, muy para irritación de Obsidiana. Sus mejillas estaban grises oscuras por el rubor que las habían ocupado, mientras sus manos hacían cuanto podían por contener sus lágrimas. Finalmente, haciendo una garra con sus dedos, se pasó la mano por la cara e invocó su máscara, ocultando finalmente su expresión avergonzada y llorosa a los demás-. ¡Oh, venga ya…!-se quejó Amatista, pero Obsidiana se negó a quitársela.

A pesar de no poder verle la cara, todos sabían que Obsidiana aún seguía llorando. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, su cabeza estaba ligeramente agachada, y sus finos brazos estaban cruzados contra su cuerpo con gesto protector. Granate no pudo sino sonreír al ver cómo Obsidiana finalmente se abría a alguien, y Nanefua no pudo sino soltar un par de lágrimas más al ver cómo su buena amiga le había demostrado su afecto.

Los sentimientos se desbordaban en el interior de Obsidiana. No sabía de dónde había salido todo aquello, pero era incapaz de parar de llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba, si por dentro se sentía tan bien? ¿Acaso su capacidad de sentir se había vuelto defectuosa también? ¿Cómo era posible que una reacción comportara una sensación tan contraria? Lo peor, era que tras romper el abrazo de Nanefua…se sentía extrañamente vulnerable, como si deseara volver a él. Era como si aquella pequeña humana, con sus brazos cortos y carnosos, fuera en realidad un refugio en el que ella pudiera esconderse, un lugar donde estar a salvo y donde nada malo le pudiera suceder. Una más para la larga lista de cosas raras que le habían pasado desde que había vuelto a la Tierra.

-Bueno, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer…-comentó Nanefua, cogiendo la mano de Obsidiana. Tirando ligeramente de ella, la llevó junto a Perla, quien había contemplado el suceso inmersa en sus propias preguntas e impresiones. Si la había sorprendido ver a Obsidiana llorando por el abrazo de Nanefua, la sorprendió más aún que esta la llevara junto a ella-. Cuando dos personas combaten, es de simple cortesía que se den la mano y se feliciten por un buen combate. ¡Así que, ya sabéis, chicas!

Puestas una frente a la otra, Perla y Obsidiana se miraron sorprendidas sin saber cómo proceder. Una cosa era pelear, pero darse la mano… Era casi como hacer las paces, y ninguna se sentía preparada para dar semejante paso. Si bien estaba claro que su relación ya no era la misma que hacía 5000 años, la verdad era que las heridas infligidas en el pasado todavía seguían recientes para ambas, más aún para Obsidiana. Perla no podía perdonarle del todo que destruyera a sus amigas, y Obsidiana no podía perdonarle en absoluto lo que Perla le hizo. Aun así, y eso había que destacarlo, la verdad era que nadie les estaba pidiendo que hicieran las paces del todo. Meramente les estaban pidiendo que se reconocieran como guerreras, que vieran a la otra no como una sirvienta o un error, sino como las diestras guerreras que ambas habían luchado durante tanto tiempo para ser reconocidas como tales. Antes de aquella lucha, ninguna de las dos se habría planteado siquiera ver a la otra con ojos libres de rabia, pero ahora…

-…ehm… Buena pelea, Obsidiana-dijo Perla, tomando la iniciativa. Si bien algo dubitativa, acabó por extender su mano en dirección a su eterna rival.

No ya enemiga. Rival.

Obsidiana contempló esa delicada mano con expresión mortificada, sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que desenfundara su trabuco y mandara a Perla convertida en un millón de esquirlas al fondo del mar. Pero una pequeña parte, una diminuta voz que cada vez había ido cogiendo más fuerza en su mente…

-Sí… Yo… Buena… buena pelea…, Perla-dijo finalmente Obsidiana, levantando su máscara con una mano y extendiendo la otra. Poco a poco, ambas mirándose nerviosas, Obsidiana y Perla fueron acercando sus manos extendidas, cuando de pronto…

-¡Ey, ¿qué es eso?!-exclamó Kofi, alertando al resto de los allí presentes. Sobresaltadas, Obsidiana y Perla rápidamente retrajeron sus manos, mirando rápidamente a Kofi para ver qué era lo que lo había alarmado tanto.

Se trataba de un extraño objeto rojizo que hizo acto de presencia atravesando las grises nubes del cielo. Semejante a una castaña, la misteriosa aparición sobrevoló rápida y silenciosamente la ciudad en cuestión de segundos, iluminando en la lejanía los prados verdosos junto al granero con un haz de luz brillante.

-¿Y eso qué…?-empezó a preguntar Amatista, solo para ser interrumpida por Obsidiana.

-¿Una nave de reconocimiento? ¿Aquí, en la Tierra?-preguntó en voz alta Obsidiana, mirando incrédula como la diminuta nave se perdía en la lejanía. Realmente alguien había venido…

-¿Son del Planeta Natal? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Perla-. Granate, ¿dónde está Steven? ¡No me digas que sigue…!

-En el granero, sí-respondió seria Granate. Eso no lo había visto venir-. La nave va directa hacia él.

-¡Tenemos que ir allí enseguida! ¡RÁPIDO!-exclamó Perla, y sin previo aviso echó a correr en dirección al templo. Parecía que sus heridas quedaban ya en un segundo plano en su cabeza.

No tardó en ser seguida a todo correr por Amatista y por Granate, esta última dedicando una mirada firme a Obsidiana como si pretendiera decirle algo con la mirada. Antes de irse, asintió una sola vez con la cabeza, y una vez hecho eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Solo quedaron en la playa Obsidiana y los Pizza, quienes parecían bastante nerviosos con la aparición de la misteriosa nave. Al verlos tan alarmados, Obsidiana saltó en seguida en su ayuda.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada-les aseguró-. No han venido a haceros daño. Vienen a… Bueno, no lo sé. Fue la Peridoto quien los llamó-dijo, mirando preocupada a la lejana colina-. Supongo que me están buscando.

-¿A ti? ¿Pero quiénes son? ¿A qué han venido exactamente?-preguntó Kofi bastante asustado, su voz ligeramente más estridente que de costumbre.

-Sean quienes sean, seguro que Steven y sus amigas pueden encargarse de ellas-comentó con seguridad Nanefua, calmando en el proceso a Kofi y a sus hijas. Luego, se giró hacia Obsidiana-. Ve. No pierdas el tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Tú también has de ir, lo sé. Lo noto en tu mirada. Sé que aún estás herida de tu combate, pero no te preocupes. Si unes tus fuerzas a las de las demás Gemas, no hay nada que no podáis conseguir juntas, Nuada. Ten fe en tus amigas.

Obsidiana estaba confundida. ¿Ella, amiga de las Gemas de Cristal? Puede que no tuviera muy claro todo el tema de la amistad, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que ella no tenía esa clase de vínculo con las rebeldes de aquel planeta. Todavía odiaba a Perla, Granate no dejaba de confundirla, no sabía bien cómo clasificar a la Amatista enana… y luego estaba el hijo de Rosa Cuarzo. Steven era un caso… difícil de tratar. Por un lado, se le antojaba extraño por su parte humana, y por la manera en que actuaba o hablaba. Estaba claro que no era la misma Rosa Cuarzo a la que se enfrentó en la guerra, si bien alguna vez creía haber visto alguna similitud en sus acciones. A pesar de ello, se le hacía difícil el estar enfadada con él. Si uno quitaba el hecho de que él era una Gema de Cristal, y ella la asesina de Diamante Azul, Obsidiana incluso se hubiera planteado el hacerse… "amiga" de él.

Fuera como fuera, Nanefua tenía razón en una cosa: tenía que ir. Sin importar quienes fueran, ya fueran su partida de rescate o sus posibles refuerzos, Obsidiana tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando. Así pues, separándose de los Pizza, empezó a acumular las sombras de su alrededor a sus pies.

-Me voy. No os preocupéis, estaréis a salvo-dijo Obsidiana, tratando de sonar más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía-… adiós.

Como una flecha, Obsidiana ascendió por el cielo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el templo de las Gemas de Cristal, quienes ya estaban cerca del alcanzarlo. Usar su portal sería mucho más rápido que ir volando, y además no le interesaba llegar después de ellas.

Tanto pudiera ser que necesitaran su ayuda…, como que las Gemas recién llegadas necesitaran la suya.

* * *

 **Ea, hasta aquí.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siguen leyendo esto.**

 **Se aceptan donaciones anónimas en monedas y lingotes de oro, pero si vas algo escaso de uno y de lo otro, las reviews también me sirven.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Batazo en el campo

Momentos después:

No hacía ni dos minutos que la nave había aparecido en el cielo de Beach City, cuando las Gemas de Cristal y la asesina del Planeta Natal llegaron a la entrada del templo a todo correr.

Perla y Obsidiana, ambas hechas polvo tras su intenso combate, parecían haber recuperado las fuerzas de repente, ya que prácticamente habían esprintado todo el camino que las separaba del templo de las Gemas de Cristal, llegando la una primero al teletransportador y la otra junto a Granate y Amatista.

-¡Venga, vamos!-exclamó Perla, metiendo prisa al resto del grupo para que se unieran a ella en la plataforma cristalina. Ni siquiera parecía preocuparle el que Obsidiana se hubiera unido volando a ellas sin preguntarle a nadie, seguramente a causa de las prisas y el nerviosismo que todas parecían tener encima. Mientras la luz las envolvía y transportaba lejos del templo, ambas partes del grupo tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre la reciente llegada de más Gemas del Planeta Natal.

Por un lado, Perla y las demás no podían sino temer el retorno de la lucha que tanto tiempo hacía que llevaban evitando. Para Perla y Granate, los horrores de aquellos espantosos siglos de guerra aún perduraban en sus mentes, crueles y sangrientas escenas de Gemas destruyendo a Gemas en una vorágine de gritos, barro y explosiones por todas partes. No había sido fácil negarles la Tierra a los Diamantes, e incluso así habían pagado un precio terrible para ello. Sus amigas habían desaparecido, ya fuera porque las habían roto o se habían corrompido, y las Gemas Corruptas y las atrapadas en templos seguían causando problemas por todo el planeta. Solo la suerte conseguía que su inevitable encuentro con la humanidad se viera retrasado, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para localizar esas amenazas y neutralizarlas antes de que alguien, o la misma Gema, pudieran resultar heridos. Que el Planeta Natal se hubiera interesado de nuevo por la Tierra eran muy malas noticias, ya que en comparación a los tiempos de la Rebelión, su fuerza bélica era básicamente ellas tres, Steven y cuantas armas habían podido recoger de aquí y allá. Si los Diamantes enviaban ni que fuera un escuadrón de Cuarzos, entonces Perla y sus amigas serían barridas del mapa sin que nada pudieran hacer para evitarlo. De momento, lo único que mantenía su anonimato había sido la suerte que habían tenido de evitar que Peridoto, Jaspe u Obsidiana se pusieran en contacto con el Planeta Natal para informar de su presencia en la Tierra, pero la llegada de esas nuevas Gemas planteaba nuevos problemas para ellas. ¿Qué intenciones tenían? ¿A qué habían venido? Y la más importante… ¿conseguirían las Gemas de Cristal vencer una vez más?

Junto a ellas, Obsidiana se hacía esas mismas preguntas, tal vez sin esa última al no ser ella una Gema de Cristal. Peridoto había dicho que se había puesto en contacto con el Planeta Natal, y por lo que había conseguido sacar de su repentino rapapolvo, había sido entonces que tuvo la brillante idea de insultar a un Diamante. Y no a un Diamante cualquiera, no, había insultado a la mismísima Diamante Amarillo. De los cuatro Diamantes que gobernaban el Planeta Natal, Diamante Amarillo tal vez fuera la máxima autoridad en cuanto a la gestión de los recursos del imperio, tanto a nivel de materiales como de tropas. En tiempos de guerra, mientras Diamante Azul había centrado sus esfuerzos en el mantenimiento del imperio en sí, Diamante Amarillo había dirigido a sus tropas en la expansión del mismo, colonizando cuantos mundos se pusieran en su camino y derrotando a los idiotas que creían poder vencer a las poderosas huestes que comandaba. Obsidiana había servido a sus órdenes un par de veces, siendo entregada por Diamante Azul para llevar a cabo ciertas tareas que requerían de sus… "talentos", llegada la situación, y si había algo que podía señalar que fuera característico del modo de proceder de Diamante Amarillo, tal vez fuera su eficiencia a la hora de comandar. Con ella al mando, nada se desperdiciaba ni se hacía por que sí. Siempre había una razón para cada orden o acción, siempre había un plan o un uso para cual fuera la Gema que Diamante Amarillo comandara. No por nada parecía estar tan interesada en recuperar el Clúster, considerando que tal vez fuera lo único de utilidad que hubiera generado ese planeta desde que se intentó colonizar la primera vez. Sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba a Obsidiana. ¿A qué habían venido esas Gemas? ¿Las habían enviado a por ellas, a completar la misión en su lugar, o tal vez las hubieran enviado a atrapar a Peridoto? No sería raro eso último, considerando que había desafiado a un Diamante abiertamente. Fuera como fuera, lo mejor sería comprobar la situación de cerca primero.

Cuando la luz remitió, las Gemas aparecieron en el tan familiar prado junto al granero, saltando prácticamente de la plataforma y echando a correr a toda prisa hacia donde creían que estarían Steven y Peridoto. La nave no se veía por ninguna parte, mas un repentino temblor que sacudió la tierra momentáneamente les indicó que algo acababa de suceder no muy lejos de allí. Así pues, aceleraron sus pasos con la esperanza de llegar lo antes posible al lugar de los hechos.

Finalmente, encontraron la nave junto al granero… o más bien, medio enterrada junto a él. La nave se encontraba profundamente introducida en el suelo, con unas curiosas marcas cuadriculadas alrededor. Junto a ella, se encontraban Steven, Peridoto y una recuperada Lapislázuli, los tres contemplando la siniestrada e inerte nave. El cómo habían conseguido ellos tres derribar una nave del Planeta Natal por sí solos escapaba a la compresión de Granate y las demás, que al llegar junto a ellos no pudieron sino contemplar igual de sorprendidos el cuerpo de la nave.

-¡Steven!-exclamó Perla, llegando finalmente junto a su querido niño humano.

-Santo cielos…-murmuró Amatista, contemplando anonadada el panorama cambiado del prado. Obsidiana no pudo sino mostrarse de acuerdo con ella, a pesar de que tal vez no hubiera utilizado las mismas palabras para expresarse.

-¿Estás bien? Vimos la nave y vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos-le dijo Perla a Steven, quien al responderle no pudo evitar fijarse en los rasguños que presentaba Perla por todo el cuerpo, y que casualmente presentaba Obsidiana también.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Y vosotras? ¿Estáis…bien?-preguntó, haciendo que Perla fuera consciente de repente del aspecto que debía tener para Steven en esos instantes. A pesar de haber superado el dolor, aún estaba cubierta por todos los golpes y rozaduras que los tiros y ataques de Obsidiana le habían causado. Rápidamente, Perla trató de pensar en alguna excusa con la que justificar su apariencia y la de Obsidiana, quien no estaba mucho mejor que ella.

-Ah, esto… Bueno, verás… Nosotras estábamos…

-Perla y yo hemos tenido un combate-explicó Obsidiana como si nada, cortando a Perla-. Quedamos en empate. Luego vimos venir la nave, y corrimos hacia aquí.

A Perla le preocupó que la noticia del combate pudiera asustar a Steven, pero al mirarle en vez del temor lo que vio fue una ligera sorpresa ante la noticia del combate, que rápidamente se convirtió en una insegura aceptación.

-Oh… Ehm, vale… En fin, me alegra ver que ambas estáis bien, más o menos… Ahora os curaré.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-preguntó Obsidiana, separándose del grupo y dando un paso hacia la nave estrellada. De reojo, sintió la mirada nerviosa de Peridoto en ella, mientras se medio escondía detrás de la Lapislázuli. Debía de tratarse de la misma que había estado fusionada con Jaspe, la cual le había dicho Granate que había estado recuperándose hasta ese momento, al parecer. Arqueando la ceja, notó que esta parecía estar mirándola con una expresión de silenciosa furia, a juzgar por sus puños apretados y sus ojos entreabiertos-… ¿tienes algo que decirme, Lapislázuli?

-Tú… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin el más mínimo atisbo de miedo en ellos. Parecía una Gema totalmente diferente a la que una vez fue su prisionera en la nave, algo más demacrada pero mucho más fiera que en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, Obsidiana apenas reaccionó a su desafiante tono.

-Curiosidad. Por lo demás, no es asunto tuyo-dijo simplemente Obsidiana, procediendo a ignorar a Lapis como si no estuviera allí. Después de todo, ¿qué más daba? La única razón para haberla traído consigo había sido que les informara sobre la situación en la Tierra. Una vez acabada la misión, volverían todos al Planeta Natal y ya nunca más tendrían que volver a dirigirse la palabra. Tal vez fuera una Lapislázuli, pero eso a Obsidiana le daba absolutamente lo mismo.

Lapis parecía que iba a decir algo más, cuando de repente sintió que Peridoto se daba la vuelta y empezaba a alejarse lentamente del lugar. Al ver cómo parecía dispuesta a irse de nuevo, Lapis recordó lo que Steven le había dicho sobre dar segundas oportunidades, sobre reconocer el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo Peridoto por enmendar lo que hizo, y valoró que tal vez hubiera estado siendo muy brusca con ella. Al fin y al cabo, de las tres Gemas que la habían arrastrado allí, Peridoto había sido la menos hostil con ella, limitándose a hacerle preguntas y dejándola tranquila por lo demás. Así pues, tomó una decisión de la cual no estaba del todo segura todavía, pero que ya no tenía marcha atrás. No después de haber derribado esa nave.

-Peridoto-dijo, deteniendo en seco a la verdosa Gema, que se giró intranquila hacia ella. Impasible, la miró a los ojos y dijo:- ¿Estás bien?

Las palabras de Lapis sorprendieron a Peridoto, que en seguida superó su impresión inicial y mostró tal sonrisa de alegría contenida que Lapis no pudo sino apartar la vista avergonzada. Su ligero rubor no escapó ni a Steven ni a las demás Gemas, quienes se mostraron algo impresionadas por lo bien que parecían llevarse esas dos, y por la risa de Steven, el cual veía por fin cómo todos sus esfuerzos daban frutos al final. Incluso Obsidiana les dedicó un breve vistazo de reojo, preguntándose en qué momento esas dos habían acabado llevándose tan bien entre ellas. Era raro que la Lapislázuli se mostrara tan…"amistosa" con la Peridoto, considerando que eran de cortes diferentes y había sido por culpa suya que hubiera acabado siendo su prisionera. Perdiendo el interés nuevamente, se dispuso a acercarse de nuevo a la nave…

…cuando de repente, esta empezó a sonar y traquetear. Ante todas las Gemas presentes, una pequeña portezuela se abrió en el lateral, revelando el interior de la nave mientras los sorprendidos testigos aguardaban alerta la revelación de quienes habían ido a visitar su planeta en esa ocasión. Una mano rojiza se asió al borde de la compuerta, y sacó su cabeza para explorar el lugar. Se trataba de una Rubí, una que miraba con ojos fieros (bueno, más bien con ojo fiero, puesto que en el sitio del izquierdo estaba su gema) el campo que las rodeaba. Centrada como estaba en el paisaje, no reparó en el pequeño grupo de Gemas que la miraba boquiabiertas no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Rubí?-preguntó confundido Steven, ya que le sorprendía ver a alguien que identificaba como aliada saliendo de una nave del Planeta Natal. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Granate lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo se lo cargó al hombro en un instante.

Al ver salir a la Rubí, Obsidiana entendió que lo más seguro era que fuera un pequeño destacamento de rescate, más que uno que hubiera ido a completar su misión. No era raro enviar a Rubíes a planetas con posibilidad de presencia hostil, y de haber querido seguir con la misión, a quien habrían enviado sería a una Peridoto, no a un Rubí. Así pues, se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, cuando de repente sintió que la cogían por el hombro.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó, molesta y mirando mal a quien se hubiera atrevido a tomarla por detrás. Se trataba de Granate, con Steven aún en el hombro, quien tiró de ella y la hizo dirigirse sin decir nada más hacia el granero. Confundida aún por este repentino gesto, Obsidiana se encontró corriendo junto a las demás Gemas mientras a sus espaldas el resto del grupo de Rubíes salía de la nave.

Ocultos en el interior del granero, Steven y los demás miraban discretamente como las Rubíes, todas idénticas en aspecto pero diferentes en personalidad, se desplegaban por la zona y empezaban a buscar… o a dar tumbos por ahí, dependiendo de la opinión de cada uno. A un lado de la puerta del granero, se encontraban las Gemas de Cristal y Lapislázuli, con Steven mirando con curiosidad el singular despliegue de Rubíes. Al otro lado se encontraba Obsidiana, apartada del grupo y apoyada con aire despreocupado contra la puerta, ambos brazos cruzados mientras vigilaba desde su posición a las recién llegadas. En su cabeza, pero, no dejaba de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo allí dentro, en vez de ahí fuera.

-Wow… ¿Habéis visto?-preguntó Steven, mirándolas ir y dar vueltas alrededor de la nave mientras trataban de "buscar" lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando allí. Sin embargo, pronto apareció Peridoto mirándolas de la misma forma, tan nerviosa y aterrada que al abalanzarse para mirar por la puerta aplastó un poco a Steven contra el suelo.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Vienen a por mí!-exclamó con un grito ahogado, al borde de la histeria. Resignándose, acabó por sentarse con gesto derrotado en el suelo (bueno, más bien en Steven, que aún seguía aplastado debajo de ella)-. Se acabó. Es el final del camino.

-Realmente no exagerabas…-comentó Lapis, mirando el semblante torcido y aterrado de Peridoto. En esos momentos, no sabía qué la confundía más: el que Peridoto hubiera estado hablando enserio sobre que Diamante Amarillo iba tras de ella, o que Obsidiana no estuviera haciendo el intento de ir con las Rubíes. Se había escondido con ellas en el granero, y si bien parecía mantener las distancias, tampoco parecía muy dispuesta a salir.

-Desobedecí una orden directa de Diamante Amarillo, y la llamé _pardilla_ …a la cara-comentó lloriqueando Peridoto, con tal expresión que parecía que ni ella misma se acabara de creer lo que había hecho en su momento.

-Sí, lo tienes bastante mal-añadió Obsidiana, completamente impasible. Antes de que nadie pudiera recriminarle que eso no ayudaba, Obsidiana se apartó de la pared y fue hacia Peridoto-. En fin, no veo razón para retrasar lo inevitable. Vámonos-dijo, cogiendo a Peridoto por el pie y alzándola como una ristra de ajos. Por suerte para la espantada Gema, antes de que Obsidiana alcanzara a salir por la puerta, Steven se le plantó delante.

-¡No! ¿Pero qué haces?

-¿No es obvio? Me voy con ellas, y la Peridoto se viene conmigo-explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras Peridoto pataleaba y trataba de liberarse en vano del agarre de Obsidiana-. Dad las gracias de que no tengo ganas de pelearme ahora con vosotras, por lo que os dejaré ir esta vez…otra vez.

Con su mano libre, Obsidiana trató de apartar a Steven de su camino, mas otra Gema se interpuso entre la salida y ella.

-No dejaré que te la lleves-dijo Lapis, posicionándose con ambos brazos cruzados mientras miraba desafiante a Obsidiana. El gesto de Lapis emocionó a Peridoto, quien tan solo consiguió emitir un agudo gemido a modo de palabras de agradecimiento. Obsidiana, pero, no parecía nada impresionada por la arrogancia de esa Gema.

-Ya… y me lo vas a impedir... ¿cómo?-quiso saber Obsidiana, devolviéndole la mirada de desafío a Lapis-. El mar está muy lejos de aquí, y la fuente de agua más cercana apenas te conseguirá unos minutos contra mí, eso sin contar que si te pones a manipularla, las Rubíes os encontrarán-dijo sonriendo Obsidiana, muy para irritación de Lapis. Era verdad, y ambas lo sabían. El lago artificial había bastado para derribar la nave, pero Obsidiana era demasiado fuerte como para vencerla con tan poca cantidad. De haber estado junto al mar, tal vez hubiera podido detenerla, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, lo único que conseguiría sería exponerse a sí misma y a Steven… y a las otras Gemas de Cristal, pero eso carecía de importancia.

Por su parte, Amatista trató de decir algo para impedir que Obsidiana hiciera eso que se proponía, cuando de repente Granate la detuvo. Confundida, miró a su amiga, que simplemente le hizo un gesto para que esperara. Pronto, entendió el por qué.

-Bueno… ¿Y a qué esperas?-preguntó entonces Perla, quien permanecía junto a la pared en una posición parecida a la que había asumido antes Obsidiana. Cruzada de brazos, miraba de reojo con una media sonrisa a la oscura asesina, una que parecía indicar que había algo divertido en la acción de Obsidiana que a esta se le escapaba-. Adelante, vete. Será tu funeral…

Las palabras de Perla escamaron un poco a Obsidiana, quien trató de ignorarla y salir del granero como si tal cosa. Sin embargo, antes de que sus pies alcanzaran a abandonar el recinto, se detuvo y suspiró con gran hastío.

-…-Obsidiana se giró en silencio hacia Perla, mirándola con expresión suspicaz mientras Perla se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y muy segura de sí misma en su sitio. Con Peridoto aun colgando de su mano, evitó pisar a Steven y se plantó ante Perla, mirándola desde las alturas con gesto amenazador-. Muy bien… Tengo dos preguntas para ti, Gema de Cristal.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntarme, Gema del Planeta Natal-respondió Perla, con los ojos aún cerrados-. Lo primero, un funeral es una ceremonia de despedida que se hace en la Tierra por aquellos que han muerto o, en nuestro caso, que han sido rotos-explicó tranquilamente Perla, como si aquello no fuera sino una tranquila charla entre colegas-. Y lo segundo-dijo, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Obsidiana-, es la razón de por qué no te conviene hacer eso que ibas a hacer con tanta seguridad.

-¿Oh~?-preguntó curiosa Obsidiana, si bien su expresión desafiante y amenazadora apenas cambió-. Adelante, Perla. Explícate…

-Piensa un poco, Obsidiana. Tal vez consigas abordar esa nave sin problemas, y tal vez vuelvas al Planeta Natal, pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando las superiores de estas Rubíes escuchen su informe? ¿Qué pasará cuando llegue a oídos de las Gemas de mayor rango que tú, quien supuestamente deberías de haber acompañado a Peridoto en todo momento, tardaste tanto en atraparla tras su rebelión?

-… ¿qué?-preguntó confundida Obsidiana. Realmente no entendía a dónde quería llegar Perla.

-Es muy sencillo. Verás, si pones cronológicamente los hechos que han acontecido desde que llegasteis a este planeta, verás que hay un vacío que no puedes explicar sin revelar que: a) Dejaste que nosotras, unas rebeldes y criminales de guerra, escapáramos con vida para eliminar el Clúster que en un principio debíais proteger; y b) Conocías la rebeldía de Peridoto, y la dejaste escapar para que colaborara con nosotros-dijo Perla, alzando un dedo por cada punto-. Adelante, piénsalo. Trata de imaginarte como iría la cosa en tu cabeza, si es que puedes.

La manera altiva y suficiente con que le hablaba Perla irritaba profundamente a Obsidiana, si bien antes que pensar en golpearla se encontró reflexionando sobre sus palabras. No mentía cuando decía que, seguramente, conseguiría que las Rubíes la llevaran al Planeta Natal, pero una vez allí tendría que explicar con detalle todo cuanto había pasado en el planeta. Y entonces…y entonces…

-…oh…-consiguió decir Obsidiana, dándose cuenta de que Perla (muy a su pesar) tenía razón. No tenía excusa. Podía explicar que se separaran cuando se estrelló la nave, pero… ¿y luego? Habían pasado meses desde entonces. Hasta la más inepta de las Rubíes habría podido volver al lugar de los hechos para entonces, y aún le habría sobrado tiempo para encontrar a una simple Peridoto. ¿Y cómo explicar que no se hubiera puesto en contacto antes? Algunas de las Gemas más antiguas sabían que Obsidiana a menudo había conseguido viajar de planeta en planeta sin necesidad de usar naves o portales, de manera que la excusa de que estaba incomunicada no le serviría si su historia llegaba a oídos que no le convenía. Y aunque ese no fuera el problema… ¿cómo explicar que se había enterado de la rebeldía de Peridoto, sin confesar que habían Gemas de Cristal en la Tierra? En ese punto, el problema no era tanto el decir que habían rebeldes en la Tierra, sino más bien el explicar por qué no las había destruido nada más verlas, por qué habían estado colaborando con Peridoto y para qué… y qué papel jugaba ella en todo ese asunto. Si fallaba a la hora de justificarse, la catalogarían como a una rebelde también, una traidora que sería eliminada en el acto y sin más dilación.

Podía decir que había encontrado a las Gemas de Cristal, pero que habían sido demasiado poderosas como para que ella sola las venciera. Sí, eso tal vez funcionara… Entonces, los Diamantes enviarían un par de naves de ataque, dispararían al planeta, y… eliminarían a todos los humanos…

Gunga…

Obsidiana dejó de cavilar, sosteniéndole la mirada de suficiencia a Perla. Sabía que era poco probable, pero sentía como si esa condenada Perla pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y lo encontrara francamente divertido. Visiblemente molesta, hizo cuanto pudo por controlarse y recuperar el control, buscando rápidamente alguna historia que contar a las Gemas del Planeta Natal para justificar todo aquel asunto. Por desgracia, no encontró nada.

-…te odio… Te odio un montón…-dijo Obsidiana a Perla, dejando caer a Peridoto de cabeza al suelo.

-¿Porque sabes que tengo razón?-preguntó divertida Perla.

-Grrrr… Da gracias de que mis trabucos sean demasiado ruidosos, o ya te estaría borrando esa sonrisa de la cara-respondió Obsidiana, apartándose con aire molesto de Perla. Después, antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada, saltó despidiendo su característica neblina oscura del cuerpo en dirección a las vigas del granero, donde permaneció acuclillada y lo más lejos posible de las demás Gemas-. De acuerdo, Gemas de Cristal. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo pensáis salir de esta?

-Pues la verdad, estoy abierta a propuestas. Aunque, realmente, Diamante Amarillo no se anda con chiquitas…-comentó Amatista, observando a las Rubíes desde su escondite-. Y pensar que todo es porque la llamó "pardilla" a la cara…

-Bueno, ella llama "pardilla" a todo el mundo-comentó Perla sin muchas ganas, como si ese mero pensamiento la agotara.

-Sí, pero no todo el mundo tiene el poder de comandar los ejércitos del Planeta Natal… ¡y enviarlos en mi busca para romperme!-exclamó Peridoto, corriendo hacia una caja cercana y escondiéndose dentro en un intento de huir de esa atroz situación. Compadeciéndose de su verdosa amiga, Steven fue hacia Peridoto y le sacó la caja de encima.

-Peridoto… Tranquila, no dejaremos que te lleven-dijo con confianza, tratando de animar a Peridoto. Esta, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, miró con aire tristón a Steven mientras le hablaba con un hilillo de voz.

-¿No os he causado ya bastantes problemas?

-Sí-dijo Obsidiana desde el techo, con la cara apoyada despreocupadamente sobre una mano. Perla y Lapis le pusieron mala cara por ese comentario, pero ninguna de las dos llegó a decirle nada porque pronto Granate siguió los pasos de Steven, plantándose frente a Peridoto.

-No te preocupes, Peridoto-dijo con el mismo tono que Steven, apoyando su mano en su cadera-. Depende de nosotras proteger a cualquiera que llame este planeta su hogar. Y eso incluye a pardillas como tú.

Las palabras de Granate impactaron a Peridoto en lo más profundo de su ser, dejándola momentáneamente sin palabras mientras miraba con ojos brillantes a la gigantesca Gema de la cual una vez desconfió por ser una fusión.

-…esa es mi palabra…-fue lo único que la sorprendida Gema consiguió decir, al borde de las lágrimas de agradecimiento por las palabras de Granate y Steven.

Si bien semejante escena causó que más de uno sonriera, Obsidiana se limitó a hacer rodar sus ojos, tendiéndose con aire despreocupado en la viga mientras miraba de reojo la situación de abajo. Largos mechones de su oscura melena caían libres de la viga como lianas, mientras una de sus piernas colgaba del vacío y oscilaba como mecida por el viento.

-Muy bien, todos, escuchad. Tengo un plan…-dijo Granate, reclamando la atención de los allí presentes. Luego, alzando sus manos para mostrar sus gemas, sonrió con aire pícaro-…o, debería decir, _tenemos_ un plan, ju ju…

El cuerpo de Granate empezó a brillar con una luz intensa, que pronto se encogió y dividió en dos seres diferentes. Para cuando la luz remitió, en el lugar donde antes había estado Granate, ahora habían dos Gemas cogidas de la mano: una Zafiro que portaba un elegante vestido, y una Rubí con una cinta alrededor de su cuadricular afro. La escena sorprendió a todos los presentes, que en raras ocasiones habían llegado a presenciar la des-fusión de Granate. Perla y Amatista salieron pronto a saludar a las recién llegadas, mientras que Steven prácticamente se lanzó entre risas a abrazar a ambas a la vez. Lapis permaneció en su sitio, observando la situación con expresión sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que veía a las dos integrantes de la fusión Granate. Incluso Obsidiana mostró algo de interés, arqueando la ceja, pero menos sorprendida al ya haberlas conocido cuando las hicieron prisioneras al llegar por primera vez a la Tierra.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó emocionada Amatista, ya que preveía que si Granate había decidido separarse, entonces tenía que ser para algo bueno.

-Está todo controlado. Tan solo actúa con naturalidad-le instruyó Zafiro a Rubí, acompañando sus palabras con un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-Sí… Con "naturalidad"-repitió Rubí, golpeándose la palma libre de gema con el puño y con expresión decidida. Resultaba bastante obvio para Obsidiana cual era el plan de la fusión, considerando que una Rubí pasaría desapercibida en ese pelotón de Rubíes… siempre y cuando no se dieran cuenta de que había una de más. Aun así, Obsidiana sabía por experiencia que las Rubíes no eran las Gemas más brillantes del Planeta Natal, apenas lo bastante listas como para saber cuándo y a qué aporrear con sus puñitos repletos de furia ígnea. Pero bueno, sólo tenía que ir allí y cerrar la boca. Ni siquiera ella podía fastidiar eso.

Sin embargo, estuvo muy tentada de retractarse de sus palabras al ver cómo la Rubí de las Gemas de Cristal avanzaba hacia la nave, caminando tensa como una barra de metal y con las piernas arqueadas. "Con naturalidad"… sí, claro.

Mientras los demás vigilaban a la Rubí desde el granero, Obsidiana centró su atención en la Zafiro que se había quedado atrás. Hacía muchos años que no veía a esa Zafiro en particular, desde aquel día de hacía ya… ¿cuántos, 5700 años? ¿5800? Algo entre medias, tal vez. Lo que Obsidiana tenía más que claro, era que había sido un día para recordar…

* * *

Hace 5750 años, Arena de las Nubes, Tierra:

Obsidiana odiaba las fiestas, las celebraciones, y básicamente cualquier cosa que implicara tener que reunirse en cualquier lugar con otras Gemas.

¿La razón? Nunca la dejaban entrar en esos lugares.

La Arena de las Nubes era una construcción que, como su nombre indicaba, se asemejaba a una arena de combate ubicada en los cielos, entre las nubes. En ese lugar de entretenimiento y relax, Gemas de todas partes del Imperio podían gozar de las comodidades del Planeta Natal mientras disfrutaban de las vistas de una Tierra por colonizar, al tiempo que contemplaban espectáculos tales como luchas entre Gemas o exposiciones de los especímenes orgánicos que pululaban como plagas por el planeta. De múltiples pisos de profundidad, la Arena podía dar cabida a un pequeño ejército de Gemas, contando con multitud de estancias destinadas a acomodar a las dignatarias que hubieran decidido visitar la colonia, o a las prisioneras o desafortunados trofeos de caza que fueran a ser expuestos en la arena de combate. En esos momentos, incontables Gemas de noble corte y notable influencia se encontraban reunidas en la parte más externa de la Arena, charlando entre ellas y comentando los diferentes acontecimientos que estaban teniendo lugar en el planeta, casi todos girando en torno a cierto grupo de irreductibles Gemas que seguían resistiendo y retrasando cualquier intento por parte del Planeta Natal para colonizar el lugar, atacando asentamientos y asaltando caravanas por todas partes. Todas habían sido enviadas a la Tierra con el objetivo de descubrir qué estaba pasando, quienes eran esas traidoras que osaban oponerse tan flagrantemente a los Diamantes, y cómo podían poner fin a tan molesta situación. Cada dignataria que había viajado a la Tierra presentaba su propia escolta de Gemas guerreras, las cuales habían sido dejadas a un lado al no tener permitido el entrar en la Arena por razones de protocolo. Después de todo, no se podía dar el mismo trato a una Gema noble que a una simple soldado.

Mientras que algunas de las Gemas más importantes, como una de las Zafiros de Diamante Azul, sí habían podido meter a sus protectoras en la reunión, el resto había dispuesto a sus efectivos en el límite exterior de la Arena, en los diferentes niveles de la Arena, con estrictas instrucciones de permanecer alerta y no permitir que nada ni nadie molestara mientras las nobles debatían y discutían. Además, la presencia en la Arena de la mismísima Diamante Azul hacía que la importancia de una férrea vigilancia fuera aún más prioritaria, por lo que se había reforzado a los efectivos disponibles con la guardia personal de Diamante Azul.

Y ese detalle en concreto era otra de las razones por las que Obsidiana odiaba esa fiesta en concreto: las Ónices.

Ya bastante malo era que le negaran el acceso a la Arena, arguyendo que qué se creía que era ella, pensando que podía entrar en el mismo lugar que Gemas de alto corte, para que encima tuviera que esperar junto al resto de esas gigantescas Gemas guerreras. Cada una de ellas era aquello que Obsidiana debería de haber sido, tan altas que hacían que ella pareciera una enana a su lado, y de aspecto tan poderoso que parecía que pudieran destrozar las paredes con solo apoyarse en ellas. Sus largas melenas se asemejaban a la de Obsidiana, salvo que las suyas eran algo más cortas y solo les llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus cuerpos eran mucho más oscuros que el de Obsidiana, mostrando todas las variaciones del negro y algunos otros colores igualmente en tonalidades oscuras. Una o dos, del mismo modo que Obsidiana tenía su máscara, ocultaban su rostro con cascos y armaduras negras que cubrían sus musculosos cuerpos y las hacían más intimidantes aún si cabía. Si bien otras Gemas de menor graduación, como Rubíes o Topacios, montaban guardia con aire diligente inmóviles en sus puestos, las Ónices charlaban más despreocupadamente entre ellas, convencidas de que nadie se atrevería a atacar la Arena con ellas allí presentes. La confianza de esas brutas irritaba a Obsidiana, a quien le costaba creer que semejantes bravuconas pudieran tener algo que ver con ella. Con el rostro cubierto por su máscara, Obsidiana permaneció apoyada en la pared a un lado del perímetro con los brazos cruzados, procurando hacer su trabajo sin llamar la atención de esas montañas con pelo.

Además, las vistas no estaban nada mal. Estaban situadas en una de las gradas inferiores de la Arena, uno de los tantos niveles que formaban la gigantesca construcción. Toda la pared externa de la instalación estaba plagada de ventanucos enormes por los que se podía ver a través el cielo que rodeaba la Arena, con las nubes pululando por ahí despreocupadamente y el cielo azul sobre sus cabezas. Uno podía caminar tranquilamente por esos pasillos haciendo guardia, sabiendo que no había un solo punto en el que esconderse sin que fueran detectados por los vigías, lo cual hacía altamente improbable la aparición de intrusos o enemigos. Así pues, el refuerzo de la seguridad era algo que irritaba a Obsidiana, ya que lo consideraba un esfuerzo inútil y que la obligaba a tener que coexistir con…esas Gemas…

-¡Ja, ja, tienes razón!-dijo una de las Ónices, riendo un comentario de su compañera. Entonces, girándose, pareció centrar su atención en Obsidiana, sonriendo con aire altivo-. ¿Y tú qué opinas, canija? ¿También crees que las rebeldes podrían atreverse a atacar la Arena?

Obsidiana no contestó, mirando de reojo a la Ónice que había hablado aprovechando que su máscara cubría sus facciones. Después, con expresión de profundo hastío, siguió a su aire sin dignarse a contestar.

-¿Qué pasa, demasiado importante como para contestarme? ¿Es que la "gran asesina de Diamante Azul" ha olvidado que tan solo es un producto echo a medias?-preguntó la Ónice con altivez, provocando las risas de sus compañeras. Poco a poco, fue caminando hasta donde estaba Obsidiana, plantándose delante de ella y mirándola con aire arrogante desde las alturas-. ¿Sabes? He oído muchas historias interesantes sobre ti: que si eres más letal que una nave de batalla, que si tú sola acabaste con toda una base rebelde, que si eres la pesadilla de mil colonias… Yo digo que todo eso no es más que basura que se han inventado las Rubíes.- La Ónice se inclinó, situándose a la misma altura que Obsidiana y hablándole con su rostro apenas a unos centímetros de su máscara. Al estar tan cerca, Obsidiana podía ver sin problemas los ojos descubiertos de la Ónice, que poseía las mismas escleras negras e iris blancos que ella. A pesar del amenazador acercamiento de la Ónice, Obsidiana no se movió un milímetro-. No eres más que un pedazo de vidrio mal hecho, una vergüenza que casualmente salió del mismo agujero que nosotras. ¿Es que acaso te crees que alguna vez valdrás tanto como una Ónice? No eres digna de decir siquiera que sirves a Diamante Azu…

Antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, Obsidiana lanzó su mano hacia la Ónice, agarrándola por el pelo. En el instante que le tomó a la Ónice entender qué sucedía, Obsidiana cambió de fase su cuerpo y el de la otra Gema, volviendo vaporosas las formas de ambas. Con un simple gesto, Obsidiana tiró el brazo hacia atrás e introdujo a la sorprendida Ónice en la pared, soltándola y volviéndose sólida al sacar el brazo de la roca. La Ónice no consiguió salir a tiempo, y cuando se volvió sólida de nuevo, descubrió que estaba empotrada en la pared y sin posibilidad de salir. Había sido enterrada hasta el pecho en la dura roca de la Arena, con uno de sus brazos igualmente atrapado mientras el otro solo podía empujar inútilmente y golpear la pared como pidiendo ayuda.

El resto de Gemas, al ver el desenlace de las provocaciones de la Ónice, se quedaron momentáneamente anonadadas sin saber qué hacer. Mientras las testigos del suceso murmuraban entre sí y el resto de Ónices parecían hablar entre ellas si meterse o no, Obsidiana saltó sobre la espalda de la Ónice atrapada, y se sentó en ella con las piernas cruzadas. Al verla declarar su superioridad sobre la Ónice prisionera, al resto de Gemas se les pasaron las ganas de buscarle las cosquillas a esa chiflada, la cual permanecía con aire aburrido sobre la espalda de aquella a la que había atrapado en la pared. Lejos de ayudarla, las Ónices optaron por volver a sus puestos y montar guardia, la alegría y las bromas que antes habían compartido entre ellas ya olvidadas.

Cruzándose de brazos una vez más, Obsidiana volvió a centrar su atención en el mundo exterior, golpeando de vez en cuando a la Ónice que montaba para que dejara de moverse y se estuviera quieta. Le costó un poco, pero al final entendió que no saldría de allí por pura fuerza, de manera que se rindió y permaneció inmóvil mientras Obsidiana descansaba sobre su espalda, tan quieta como al principio. De reojo, vigiló que el resto de Ónices no intentaran ir a por ella, pero parecía que ninguna se atrevía a hacerlo.

De repente, el humor de Obsidiana había mejorado un poco. No demasiado, pero sí un poco.

Parecía que todo iba a transcurrir con la misma calma que hasta el momento, con todo el mundo vigilando atentamente los cielos a la espera de que sus correspondientes protegidas terminaran de hablar para así poder acompañarlas al Planeta Natal o a cual fuera la colonia en la que estaban destinadas. La mayor parte de las asistentes a la reunión eran miembros de la corte de Diamante Azul, aunque el resto era una coalición formada por diferentes Gemas de los Diamantes restantes, siendo el rosa el más extenso de todos. No por nada era la colonia de Diamante Rosa, quien había tenido que enfrentarse a tan singular resistencia por parte de quien una vez fue una de sus más confiables generales. Nadie sabía del todo a ciencia cierta qué había llevado a Rosa Cuarzo y al resto de rebeldes a montar aquel espectáculo al que llamaban "rebelión", y tampoco importaba demasiado. Las que desobedecían las órdenes de los Diamantes merecían lo que fuera que les pasara, siendo una fulminante rotura el más rápido de sus destinos o siendo recicladas una vez las arrastraran de vuelta al Planeta Natal. A Obsidiana le daba igual, ella era una Gema que no se complicaba demasiado a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Si tenía que deshacerse de alguien, lo hacía y pasaba a otra cosa. No había razón para complicarse la vida con juicios, reciclajes ni demás procesos largos.

Una sombra que parecía moverse por entre las nubes llamó la atención de Obsidiana, que casualmente había estado mirando aquel fragmento de cielo en el momento que detectó movimiento. Algo parecía deslizarse por la superficie de las nubes, semejante a una Lapislázuli moviéndose velozmente por un océano blanco. Desconfiada, Obsidiana saltó de la espalda de la Ónice y se dirigió al borde de la Arena, tratando de detectar una vez más aquella misteriosa figura. No tardó demasiado en hacerlo, ya que esta salió por sí sola de las nubes y se reveló por completo a las defensoras de la Arena. Se trataba de una pequeña nave de batalla, una construcción triangular semejante a una pirámide puesta de lado. Cual taladro, se movió girando sobre sí misma por el cielo, abalanzándose contra la pared en la que se encontraban Obsidiana y el resto de Gemas.

-¡NOS ATACAN!-alcanzó a gritar una Ónice cuando de repente la nave se estrelló contra la Arena. Obsidiana y gran parte de las defensoras consiguieron ponerse a cubierto, pero otras tantas no tuvieron tanta suerte y desaparecieron en medio de una nube cuando sus formas físicas reventaron. Sin detenerse, la nave siguió taladrando la arena y abriéndose paso a través de su interior, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Obsidiana hizo el intento de ir tras ella, cuando vio aparecer por entre las nubes otras dos naves idénticas a la primera, que rodearon la estructura y pronto se perdieron de vista. De la zona superior de la Arena les llegó a todas el sonido de gritos de alarma y ruido de combate, como si alguien estuviera peleando en los pisos superiores. Sin perder un instante, las Ónices y demás defensoras corrieron a repeler el ataque al que se estaba viendo sometida la Arena, desplegándose de una forma un tanto caótica ante la falta de una líder que las guiara, mientras corrían de un lado a otro tratando cada una por su cuenta de neutralizar la que creían que fuera la amenaza más acuciante. Unas corrieron por el túnel de la nave tras ella, mientras otras procuraban desplegar las defensas aéreas por si aparecían más naves, y el resto trataba de abrirse paso hacia la arena del piso de arriba.

Por su parte, Obsidiana tenía claro que la prioridad era poner a salvo a Diamante Azul, luego al resto de dignatarias de la Arena. Un rápido vistazo a las escaleras ocupadas le indicó que, con semejante atasco de Gemas que subían y bajaban, no llegaría nunca al piso superior, de manera que optó por tomar un atajo. De un salto, Obsidiana se lanzó contra el techo al tiempo que cambiaba de fase, atravesando la dura roca y llegando al pasillo del piso de arriba, idéntico al que acababa de abandonar tanto en aspecto como en población de alteradas Gemas defensoras. Todas corrían de aquí para allá mientras daban la voz de alarma y corrían a proteger la base, provocando que el caos se extendiera cada vez más y entorpeciera los esfuerzos de las guardianas por subir a la arena. Las escaleras estaban ocupadas por completo, y los pasillos estaban atestados de guerreras que se empujaban en un intento de avanzar desesperadamente. Algo debía de estar bloqueando las escaleras de más arriba, ya que no era normal semejante aglomeración de Gemas y que el atasco no se moviera, pero Obsidiana no tenía tiempo que malgastar con inútiles cavilaciones. En vez de eso, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a lo más alto de toda la Arena, donde se volvió sólida una vez más.

Había ido a aparecer en la grada más alta de la Arena, desde la que se podía ver el estadio en el cual se había celebrado la reunión. Gemas de toda clase de nobleza corrían despavoridas ante la visión de… ¿dos rebeldes?

¿Cómo podía ser que semejante caos fuera causado por solo dos Gemas? Sí, una de ellas parecía ser la infame Rosa Cuarzo, la mismísima líder de las rebeldes y una de las más poderosas guerreras del imperio de las Gemas hasta que decidió abandonar a su Diamante. A su lado, la extraña Perla que la acompañaba a todas partes acababa con las defensoras que habían conseguido acceder a la arena con sus dos espadas, venciendo a cuantas enemigas le salían al encuentro con gran habilidad. Le fastidiaba reconocerlo, pero esa Perla era fuerte.

Para mayor alivio de Obsidiana, parecía que Diamante Azul ya había sido evacuada, ya que su palanquín no estaba por ninguna parte. Así pues, lo único que quedaba era acabar con esas dos rebeldes y, con suerte, terminar con la rebelión de una vez por todas. Saltando a las gradas, Obsidiana las sobrevoló como una sombra, yendo de aquí para allá hasta llegar a la propia arena. Una vez allí, se abrió paso como pudo por entre las nobles que corrían despavoridas por la zona hasta llegar a donde estaría Rosa Cuarzo, su máxima prioridad y el mayor blanco al que podía optar Obsidiana en esos instantes. Si la capturaba o derrotaba, entonces todo habría acabado. Sería el fin de la rebelión, de los problemas en la colonia, y de sus forzadas visitas a ese asqueroso planeta lleno de vida orgánica.

A pesar de todo, nada pudo prepararla para lo que vio una vez llegó al centro de la arena. Tras apartar a un par de temerosas guardianas que no sabían si lanzarse al ataque o no, Obsidiana llegó justo a tiempo para presenciar como la Perla renegada de Rosa Cuarzo parecía estar a punto de atacar a una de las Zafiros de Diamante Azul. Estaba claro que no llegaría a tiempo para defender a la Zafiro desde donde ella estaba, pero si desenfundaba su trabuco a tiempo, tal vez pudiera acabar con la Perla antes de que la detectara. Sin embargo, la aparición de una fortuita Rubí que apartó a la Zafiro del peligro detuvo el gesto de Obsidiana, que asombrada vio como la pequeña Rubí salvaba a la Zafiro por un pelo. Pero lo increíble de esa situación, aquello que la hizo abrir los ojos de puro asombro, fue lo que pasó a continuación.

Los cuerpos de las dos pequeñas Gemas empezaron a brillar al tiempo que giraban, una escena para nada extraña para aquellas que hubieran contemplado antes una fusión, pero que parecía impensable dado que ambas se trataban de Gemas diferentes. Para cuando el brillo desapareció, en su lugar había una…cosa distinta. Era más alta que la Rubí y la Zafiro, casi tanto como lo era Obsidiana, y presentaba una amalgama de colores y formas por todo su cuerpo que parecía una burda mixtura de los cuerpos de las Gemas que la formaban. En su rostro, la perfecta mezcla entre una Rubí y una Zafiro, había tres peculiares ojos de colores diferentes, los cuales se quedaron un momento contemplando espantados la nueva forma de su cuerpo.

La expresión de sorpresa de todas las Gemas presentes era casi idéntica, mostrando tanto la conmoción por lo que sus ojos veían, como la incredulidad ante el mero concepto de que dos Gemas de cortes y categoría diferentes se hubieran fusionado. Pronto, los cuchicheos y susurros empezaron a sustituir a los gritos de alarma, ya que algo así nunca antes había sucedido. Incluso Rosa Cuarzo y su Perla se quedaron anonadadas ante la visión de aquella fusión, tanto que casi no se percataron de cómo las habían ido rodeando poco a poco. Antes de que pudieran atraparlas, pero, Rosa Cuarzo cogió a su Perla y ambas saltaron con fuerza, propulsándose varios metros en el aire antes de abordar una de las naves que habían atacado la Arena momentos antes. Todas las Gemas que poseían armas y poderes a distancia trataron de abatir la nave, entre las cuales se contaba Obsidiana con sus dos trabucos. Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que sus ataques nada iban a poder contra la veloz nave, que en cuestión de segundos se perdió en el horizonte. La líder de la rebelión, Rosa Cuarzo… había vuelto a conseguir huir.

Frustrada y molesta por su fracaso, Obsidiana tiró sus trabucos al suelo mientras contemplaba el punto por el que habían desaparecido Rosa Cuarzo y sus rebeldes. Algún día… algún día le daría caza. Por el momento, pero…

-¡No me lo creo!-gritó alguien.

-Que desagradable…-masculló otra.

-¡Esto es inaudito!

A sus espaldas, Obsidiana vio como la muchedumbre había rodeado a las dos Gemas fusionadas, que para entonces volvían a ser dos seres diferentes una vez más. Los gritos de indignación y rabia de las Gemas presentes se alzaban como una nube de rabia que rondaba las cabezas de todo el mundo sobre la Arena. Ni siquiera Obsidiana se salvó de sentir tan desagradable sentimiento de repugnancia. Una fusión de dos Gemas diferentes… Esa forma tan…rara y descolorida… Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían dicho en el Planeta Natal. No era lo común, lo normal, era algo raro y espantoso que nunca debería de haber sucedido en un principio. Otra cosa más que iba terriblemente mal en ese condenado montón de fango llamado Tierra.

Montada en su palanquín, Diamante Azul se abrió paso por entre la furiosa multitud, mientras aquellas que habían estado recriminando a las dos fusionadas guardaban silencio para oír las palabras del Diamante presente. Aun así, sus miradas desaprobadoras y sus ojos cargados de ira no dejaron a la Rubí y a la Zafiro en ningún momento.

Diamante Azul estaba furiosa. Por lo que entendió Obsidiana, la Zafiro había predicho un futuro que no se había cumplido, por raro que pudiera parecer. Pronto se descubrió que la culpable había sido la Rubí que se fusionó con ella, ya que supuestamente no debería de haber intervenido. Al hacerlo, no solo cambió el curso de la historia, sino que indignó a todos los presentes y deshonró a la Zafiro, lo cual provocó la ira de Diamante Azul.

-¡Serás destruida por esto!-sentenció Diamante Azul, su orden tan clara y definitiva que prácticamente todo el mundo dio un paso adelante como si pretendieran cumplirla ellas mismas. Sin embargo, fue Obsidiana quien avanzó por entre la multitud y se posicionó frente a la Rubí. Esta la miró con expresión nerviosa, sin atreverse a moverse ya fuera por miedo o por simple obediencia, aceptando su destino y el precio a pagar de sus acciones. A Obsidiana le daba lo mismo. Simplemente, invocó su trabuco y apuntó con él a la mano de la Rubí, donde se encontraba su Gema.

Pero al apretar el gatillo, su disparo no alcanzó mas blanco que el suelo, ya que en el último momento la Zafiro había tomado de la mano a la Rubí, y la había apartado de la trayectoria del disparo. Ante la sorprendida audiencia que apenas pudo reaccionar, la Zafiro arrastró a la Rubí por la arena hasta llegar al borde mismo, desde donde saltaron y pronto se perdieron por entre las nubes. Obsidiana, que había corrido tras de ellas, contempló como se perdían pronto de vista.

-¡Tras ellas, Obsidiana!-le ordenó Diamante Azul-. ¡Que no escapen!

Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana saltó en pos de las dos fugitivas, atravesando ella también el cielo en trayectoria descendente, y adentrándose en las nubes de tormenta que regaban con su lluvia la Tierra.

* * *

De vuelta en el presente:

Por supuesto, pensó Obsidiana, no consiguió dar con ninguna de las dos. Debía de tener algo que ver con el hecho de que una de ellas pudiera ver el futuro, o tal vez fue un golpe de suerte por su parte. Fuera como fuera, Obsidiana no consiguió encontrarlas a pesar de peinar la zona varias veces, buscando bajo cada piedra y en cada posible escondite que se le ocurrió. Finalmente, aceptó que se le habían escapado, y regresó a la Arena para informar. Para entonces, Diamante Azul ya hacía tiempo que se había ido, por lo que no recibió ningún castigo a pesar de su fracaso.

Al cabo de no mucho, una nueva integrante de las Gemas de Cristal hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla en forma de esa peculiar Gema fusionada que adoptó el nombre de Granate. Resultó ser una enemiga formidable, una Gema que combinaba la agilidad y poderes de una Zafiro con la fuerza y potencia de una Rubí, formando una combinación más que temible que en varias ocasiones puso en jaque a las huestes del Planeta Natal. Ella y Obsidiana se vieron las caras en varias ocasiones durante la guerra que siguió a la rebelión, enfrentándose los trabucos de una con los guanteletes de la otra, un arma que sorprendió a Obsidiana por lo poderosa que resultó ser. Aun así, sus poderes consiguieron darle una cierta ventaja frente a la visión futura de la Gema de Cristal, la suficiente como para conseguir repelerla un par de veces y obligarla a retroceder, nunca llegando ninguna de las dos a vencer a la otra de forma definitiva.

" _De todas formas…"_ pensó Obsidiana, tendida de lado con aire perezoso y somnoliento sobre la viga (a pesar de que las Gemas realmente no necesitaran dormir) " _…, sigue siendo una Gema muy rara"_. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, Granate seguía siendo un misterio para Obsidiana, tanto por lo que era como por cómo se comportaba con ella, pudiendo ser su enemiga a ratos y a otros siendo… otra cosa. Las palabras que compartió con ella el día anterior todavía rondaban la mente de Obsidiana, aquella Gema Corrupta que le mostró, y la oferta que ella desdeñó… No importaba cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en ese maldito planeta. Las cosas solían ser mucho más sencillas hacía 5000 años, cuando de lo máximo que se tenía que preocupar era de seguir las órdenes de su querido Diamante y procurar que no la rompieran en el campo de batalla. Cualquier cosa era más sencillo que… aquello…

La Rubí volvió pronto al granero, caminando apresuradamente y con expresión alarmada. Al fondo del prado, las Rubíes que acababan de llegar parecían aguardar pacientemente su regreso.

-¡Quieren buscar en el granero!-exclamó, dirigiéndose al resto de Gemas allí reunidas. " _Y eso es lo que sacan por confiar en una Rubí…"_ pensó Obsidiana, no demasiado sorprendida por el resultado del plan.

-Lo hemos oído-dijo Steven, quien parecía un tanto decepcionado. Tal vez realmente hubiera creído que iba a funcionar.

-Lo hemos visto-comentó Perla, quien como Obsidiana tampoco parecía muy sorprendida.

-Estoy asustada-dijo con un gemido Peridoto, situada detrás del grupo mientras vigilaba con ojos bien abiertos por si las otras Rubíes decidían ir a buscarla también.

-¡Embosquémoslas!-propuso violentamente Amatista, enarbolando un bate de béisbol que nadie le había visto recoger. Secundando su idea, Obsidiana saltó del techo al suelo e invocó sus trabucos. Todos, menos Amatista (ella sonrió al verla tan dispuesta), miraron alarmados la aparición de la silenciosa asesina.

-No. Nadie tiene por qué salir herido. Debemos ser razonables-dijo tranquilamente Zafiro, reclamando nuevamente la atención de todo el mundo. Casi al unísono, Obsidiana y Amatista bajaron la cabeza con total desánimo, obviamente descontentas ante la idea de que no fuera a haber nada de violencia en el plan. Amatista dejó el bate apoyado sobre su hombro, y Obsidiana dejó caer sus trabucos al suelo.

-¿¡Qué hago!?-preguntó visiblemente nerviosa Rubí, mordiéndose los dedos (a falta de uñas) de pura inquietud. Pronto, Zafiro salió a su encuentro y la tomó de la mano, consiguiendo que la turbada guerrera se calmara un poco.

-Tranquila. Solo ve allí, y diles que este es un lugar donde viven los humanos.- Las sensatas palabras de Zafiro tenían sentido, pero parecía que la idea no acababa de convencer a Rubí, quien soltó un abatido suspiro.

-…no quiero ir sola-comentó, para nada contenta con la situación. Por suerte para ella, Steven pronto saltó con una exclamación.

-¡Yo iré contigo!-dijo, alzando ambos puños con semblante decidido-. Seré tu refuerzo.

-Y aquí tienes algo de refuerzo para tu refuerzo-dijo Amatista, tendiéndole el bate a Steven.

Una vez pertrechado, Steven acompaño a Rubí a la salida, dispuesto a acompañar a su amiga en tan crucial misión para librarse del resto de Rubíes. Por razones de… bueno, alguna habría… (Obsidiana realmente no había estado prestando tanta atención) la Rubí había tomado a Steven y lo había alzado como si de un paquete se tratara por encima de su cabeza, trotando hacia la nave accidentada.

Mientras Perla y las demás observaban desde el granero como sus dos amigos trataban de engañar a las Rubíes, Obsidiana se fijó en que la Lapislázuli había permanecido alejada del grupo, apoyada con aire pensativo en un pilar a un lado del granero. No le apetecía demasiado quedarse con las Gemas de Cristal, de manera que Obsidiana optó por ir con ella. El sonido de sus pasos alertó a Lapis, que al ver acercarse a Obsidiana se tensó y le puso mala cara. Sus ojos la miraban con furia interna poco o nada reprimida, acusándola con la mirada de cuantas faltas y transgresiones había sufrido estando bajo su custodia. Parecía, pensó divertida Obsidiana y sin sentirse en lo más mínimo amenazada, que de un momento a otro se fuera a poner a gruñirle o a mostrarle los dientes.

-… ¿qué quieres?-preguntó de malas Lapis. Con una media sonrisa en el rostro, Obsidiana decidió meterse un poco con ella. Cruzándose de brazos, realizó el saludo formal del Planeta Natal a la Lazuli, dibujando con sus manos y postura un diamante sobre su pecho.

-Su claridad…-la saludó con educación, si bien por su tono sardónico Lapis supuso que realmente no la respetaba tanto. Adoptando una postura más relajada, Obsidiana dejó de sonreír-. He oído que estuviste fusionada con Jaspe.

Al oír aquello, Lapis se tensó todavía más si cabía, agarrándose los brazos con aire protector mientras recrudecía su mirada sobre Obsidiana en un intento de intimidarla y conseguir que se callara. Al ver que no le estaba funcionando, acabó por desviar la mirada a otro lado.

-¿Y a ti que más te da?-preguntó con todo el desprecio del que era capaz de emitir la pequeña Gema.

-Ya te lo dije: curiosidad-dijo simplemente Obsidiana-. Es la segunda vez que oigo que una Gema de la corte de Diamante Azul, aunque esta vez fuera una Lapislázuli nada menos, se fusiona con otra Gema diferente. Quería saber cómo fue la experiencia.

Obsidiana hablaba casualmente, casi como si realmente no le interesara, a pesar de haberse posicionado en el lado libre del pilar junto a Lapis sin intención de apartarse pronto de allí. Por su parte, Lapis miraba con expresión furiosa a Obsidiana, odiándola por su participación en su captura y traslado a la Tierra de hacía unos meses, y por haber vuelto a traer aquel tema que tanto la horrorizaba recordar a coalición. ¿Que cómo había sido? Había sido un infierno en vida, una tortura inimaginable que la había llevado al límite de sus fuerzas y resistencia, y luego aún más allá. A pesar de haber vuelto a ser una sola Gema, libre de las cadenas que ella misma se impuso para atrapar a Jaspe, sentía que no era la misma que una vez fue. Algo en ella había cambiado, algo muy personal y tan profundamente arraigado en su ser que no sabía explicar el qué era realmente, como si fuera tan básico que ni las palabras pudieran describirlo. Steven había hecho el intento de animarla, y por poco sintió que las cosas tenían pinta de mejorar, con un nuevo mundo en el que instalarse lejos de la influencia de un Planeta Natal que ya no parecía su hogar. Pero la aparición de Peridoto lo había trastocado todo, haciéndole recordar todo lo que había empezado a odiar de su vida, como el sentimiento de estar prisionera o atrapada en un lugar desconocido, el tener que soportar los recuerdos que la visión de Peridoto le hacía recordar, entre otras cosas. Finalmente, había decidido hacer caso a Steven y darle una oportunidad a Peridoto, eligiendo salvarla de la nave nodriza cuando apareció en el cielo. Por alguna razón, al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Peridoto se sintió extrañamente avergonzada, e incluso tal vez un poco contenta por dentro, pero eso era algo que nadie tenía por qué saber.

Y ahora, después de tanto esfuerzo por volver a obtener algo de estabilidad en su alocada y destrozada vida… aparecía esa condenada asesina, y tenía el descaro de preguntarle que qué tal había sido ser prisionera de una fusión forzada con, tal vez, la única Gema a la que había odiado de verdad.

-… ¿tú que crees?-dijo simplemente Lapis, conteniendo toda su ira a duras penas como si se tratara de una presa a punto de desbordarse. Obsidiana, por su parte, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno… Considerando cómo es Jaspe, imagino que no fue bonito o agradable-comentó casualmente Obsidiana-. Pero no eso lo que quiero saber.

-¿Y qué es…?

-¿Cómo es… eso de estar fusionada?-preguntó Obsidiana, algo más seria. La pregunta sorprendió a Lapis, quien no se esperaba semejante puntualización por parte de Obsidiana. Por un momento, creyó ver como los ojos (o más bien el ojo, pues el otro quedaba tapado por su flequillo) de Obsidiana miraban momentáneamente de reojo a la Zafiro, quien junto al resto de sus amigas seguían vigilando los acontecimientos que sucedían fuera del granero.

-¿Y… por qué quieres saberlo?-preguntó Lapis con desconfianza, aparcando parcialmente y por un instante sus recelos y su enojo.

-… quiero…-empezó a decir Obsidiana, mirando al suelo con aire pensativo-… quiero comprender, eso es todo.

Las palabras de Obsidiana no consiguieron sino confundir todavía más a Lapis, quien no entendía a qué se refería esa despiadada asesina con…"comprender". Por dentro, la ira de Lapis había sido apaciguada por ese confuso planteamiento que le había introducido Obsidiana sin ella tal vez saberlo, ya que desde que se había separado de Jaspe apenas había dedicado un pensamiento a esos fríos y oscuros días. " _¿Cómo es estar fusionada?"_ repitió en su mente Lapis, recordando cuanto había sentido mientras formó parte de Malaquita. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, provocando que pusiera una expresión de temor en su rostro por un momento. Se sentía como si volviera a estar bajo esa masiva tumba de agua, agobiada por la presión y sin poder descansar siquiera, batallando durante incontables horas por evitar que Jaspe tomara el control, manteniéndose firmemente aferrada a la prisión que ella misma había erigido para ambas, atrapadas en el fondo del mar sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera mover a la gigantesca Malaquita y salir de allí.

Pero lo que más la había asustado, aquello que todavía la perseguía, aquello en lo que no había parado de pensar un solo instante desde que salió del mar… No, no podía decirlo. Decirlo en voz alta…sería como reconocer que ella verdaderamente era como temía que era. Jaspe la había cambiado, como si una parte de su brutal carácter siguiera unido a ella. Y lo que era peor, Lapis desconocía si esa parte de ella misma realmente le venía de Jaspe… o siempre fue así de despreciable por dentro.

-… es… extraño-dijo finalmente Lapis, su voz apenas audible-. Cuando estás fusionada… dejas de ser tú misma, pero al mismo tiempo sigues siendo… tú, solo que mucho más y… también menos a la vez. No sé cómo explicarlo mejor…-Mientras Lapis trataba de responderle, Obsidiana permaneció en silencio, dejándola hablar-… ¿tú nunca te has fusionado?-le preguntó entonces Lapis a Obsidiana, mirándola por primera vez sin pizca de odio en su rostro. Era como si el fuego de sus entrañas se hubiera extinguido ante el simple recuerdo de su época como Malaquita.

La expresión de Obsidiana, pero, permaneció impasible a pesar de la pregunta. Pareció que no iba a responder durante unos instantes, pero pronto Obsidiana soltó un suspiro y respondió a la pregunta de Lapis.

-No, nunca.

-¿Ni siquiera con otras Obsidianas?-Por alguna razón, la pregunta pareció divertir a Obsidiana.

-Las Obsidianas nunca fuimos lo que se dice un grupo muy unido, todas yendo cada una a la nuestra. Nunca se nos pasó por la cabeza eso de fusionarnos-explicó Obsidiana con tono despreocupado. Sin embargo, Lapis pudo notar un cambio en los ojos de Obsidiana, como si en vez de al vacío granero su mirada estuviera posada en algo más lejano, no tanto por la distancia como por el propio tiempo. Parecía que Obsidiana estuviera contemplando sus propios recuerdos, permaneciendo lo más estoica posible ante una visión que, creyó entender Lapis, no era de tiempos más felices precisamente-. Además, dado que nacimos defectuosas, no se siquiera si hubiéramos podido fusionarnos entre nosotras o… bueno, con otras-comentó Obsidiana, volviendo a centrar su mirada en Lapis.

Ambas se miraron unos instantes sin decir nada, contemplándose la una a la otra como si algo les rondara la mente. En los rostros de cada una pudieron ver, de alguna manera, un algo que no sabían explicar, pero que les recordaba de alguna manera a sí mismas. Lapis, contemplando el semblante impasible de Obsidiana, vio la cara de alguien que ya ni sentía ni gozaba, alguien que parecía haber eliminado cualquier rastro de algo parecido a emociones de su ser. Era la viva expresión de un arma: letal, efectiva, e incapaz de sentir compasión o dudas de las órdenes de quien la blandiera. ¿Cómo podía una Gema llegar a ser así, si no era naciendo para cumplir un propósito que requiriera semejante disposición? Y de ser así… ¿quién querría fabricar una Gema así? Por otra parte, Obsidiana buscó en el rostro de Lapis la fuerza y el orgullo característicos de su corte, habiéndolo visto tantas veces en sus visitas al Planeta Natal, cuando era recibida por Diamante Azul. Las Lapislázulis siempre le habían parecido unas Gemas arrogantes y elitistas, el pináculo de la perfección en lo que a sirvientas se tratara, las favoritas de Diamante Azul. Sus habilidades eran de gran utilidad para el Planeta Natal, quien solía usarlas para terraformar las colonias con mares y océanos y así facilitar la creación de Guarderías o demás estructuras. Esas Gemas sabían de su poder, de su utilidad e importancia, y nunca pasaban la oportunidad de recordárselo a aquellas situadas por debajo de ellas. A pesar de todo su orgullo y su mal carácter, Obsidiana siempre había procurado cuidarse de hacer enfadar a una Lapislázuli, ya que ese tipo de Gemas se contaban entre las pocas que podían resistírsele si se lo proponían y las circunstancias jugaban a favor de ellas. Una Gema guerrera con una espada era una cosa, y una Gema de élite con el poder de mover los océanos a su antojo otra muy distinta. Pero, a pesar de todo, Obsidiana no encontró rastro alguno de esa arrogancia o altivez en Lapis. Parecía… demacrada, abatida… Parecía que hubiera recibido una herida mucho más profunda que un golpe en su gema, como si algo dentro de ella estuviera roto de verdad. Se la veía furiosa contra algo, una furia que distaba mucho del enfado que el cautiverio al que la sometió Obsidiana como lo haría una hoguera de una estrella recién nacida. ¿Pero qué le había pasado a esa Gema?

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas de repente cuando, en la entrada del granero, las Gemas de Cristal gritaron todas a una:

-¿¡Béisbol!?- La atención de Obsidiana y Lapis volvió a centrarse en el problema que las atenía, dedicándose una última mirada que ambas interpretaron como "esta conversación nunca ha sucedido". Sin decirse nada más, Obsidiana volvió con el resto del grupo mientras Lapis permanecía en su sitio, ocupada con sus propios pensamientos.

-… ¿qué es "béisbol"?-preguntó Obsidiana, siendo la primera vez que oía esa palabra.

En vez de una respuesta, todo lo que recibió fue la visión del chico Steven mirándolas a todas con expresión de culpabilidad y falsa alegría, y la Rubí dándose en la cara con la mano con expresión de profunda exasperación.

-Bueno… Vi que esto podía ser una posibilidad, aunque admito que me sorprende el que este sea el camino que vamos a seguir-comentó Zafiro, quien a pesar de sus palabras no parecía realmente sorprendida.

Cualquier otro posible comentario por parte del resto de Gemas de Cristal quedó acallado ante el sonido de un estridente silbato, accionado por Steven, quien de repente parecía mucho más animado y confiado que antes.

-¡Muy bien! Mi conocimiento humano del béisbol nos llevará a la victoria. Solo salgamos, y pretendamos ser humanos-dijo Steven como si tal cosa, provocando que Obsidiana abriera los ojos de la impresión. ¿Ellas…hacer de humanos? ¿Pero qué disparate era ese? Y otra cosa…

-¿Qué es "béisbol"?-volvió a preguntar en alto Obsidiana, algo molesta por haber sido ignorada antes.

-Menos tú, Peridoto-dijo Steven, centrándose en la verdosa Gema-. Tú te quedas aquí en el granero, y te escondes.

-¿De acuerdo?-dijo Peridoto, quien no parecía confiar demasiado en el plan.

-Ey…-dijo Obsidiana, tratando de reclamar la atención de Steven, quien parecía demasiado metido en la idea del béisbol como para escuchar a nadie en esos momentos.

-¿Todos se apuntan?-preguntó, pasando la mirada por encima de todas las Gemas presentes. Sabía que podía contar con ellas, pero… ¿y las demás?-… ¿Lapis?-preguntó, mirando exclusivamente a aquella que había permanecido callada en su esquina en todo momento.

Con expresión de total desinterés, Lapis dedicó un momento a mirar a Steven y valorar sus opciones. No acababa de entender qué se proponía Steven, y en cualquier otra circunstancia habría respondido con un "no" rotundo, pero realmente le costaba decirle que no a lo que le pidiera si le miraba con esa carita de ilusión y esperanza. ¿Quién sabe…? Tal vez estuviera bien y todo… aunque francamente lo dudaba. De todas formas, y sonriendo e incluso riendo un poco por lo bajini, Lapis desvió la mirada como si pretendiera seguir pareciendo desinteresada.

-Hm… Este plan apesta-dijo, si bien dio a entender a Steven que ella también se apuntaba.

Justo cuando Steven iba a preguntarle a Obsidiana, sintió que alguien le cogía por el cuello de la camiseta y lo alzaba en el aire, sorprendiendo al resto de Gemas presentes. Quien le había cogido era Obsidiana, la cual lo había alzado por la nuca con una mano hasta situarlo a su altura, desde donde se lo quedó mirando con expresión molesta.

-Ah, Obsidiana… ¿Te apuntas a un partido de béisbol?-preguntó Steven alegremente, como sí que le cogieran y lo levantaran en el aire fuera su pan de cada día. Obsidiana se limitó a recrudecer su mirada sobre el joven Universe.

-…si digo que sí… ¿me dirás de una vez qué es eso del "béisbol"?- Al oír que tal vez Obsidiana fuera a decir que sí, Perla hizo el gesto de interceder para decir lo que pensaba, pero Steven se la adelantó.

-¡Claro, por supuesto!

-Entonces vale-dijo Obsidiana, dejándolo en el suelo una vez más, y volviendo a su expresión impasible de siempre. Perla tuvo que resistir todas las ganas que tenía de darse con la mano en la cara, dejándolo tan solo en un suspiro de exasperación en el que nadie recayó.

-¡Genial! Pues decidido. Rubí, ve con las otras Rubíes y diles que en seguida iremos-dijo Steven a Rubí, quien si bien no lo tenía del todo claro todavía se limitó a asentir e ir junto a las recién llegadas-. Muy bien, escuchadme todo el mundo. Si vamos a fingir ser humanos, tenemos que parecer seres humanos. Eso significa llevar puesta ropa, ocultar nuestras gemas, y cambiarnos el nombre-siguió diciendo Steven al resto de Gemas-. Vamos a ver… Deberíais cambiar de ropa para que parezcáis más humanas, así que transformaos o buscad algo de ropa por aquí, a ver qué encontráis. Recordad que no podéis actuar como Gemas, por lo que nada de poderes ahí fuera. Bien… ¿todas lo tenéis claro?- Perla y Amatista asintieron decididas, mientras que Obsidiana y Lapis se limitaron a permanecer en su sitio sin decir ni hacer nada-. Entonces, todo el mundo a prepararse. Saldremos cuando estemos todos cambiados.

Pronto, todo el mundo empezó a repartirse y a rebuscar por el granero, unas mirando a ver cómo transformaban sus cuerpos para parecer más humanas, o por si encontraban algo útil con lo que ocultar sus gemas. Justo cuando Steven iba a unírseles en su búsqueda de disfraces, se dio cuenta de que Obsidiana no se había movido del sitio, mirándolo con expresión neutra. Cuando arqueó una ceja, entendió lo que Obsidiana pretendía decirle con esa mirada.

-Ah, cierto…-dijo Steven, recordando entonces lo que había acordado con Obsidiana no hacía mucho-. El béisbol es un deporte humano que se juega en la Tierra. Las reglas son…hmmm…-dijo entonces Steven, meditando sobre algo-. Mira, como luego tengo que explicarles las reglas a las Rubíes, ¿te parece esperar hasta entonces y así no tengo que explicarlas dos veces?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Obsidiana dio a entender que a ella le daba igual, por lo que Steven le sonrió antes de pasar por su lado y unirse a la búsqueda de ropa. Viendo como marchaba junto a Amatista, quien estaba enterrada hasta la cintura en una caja llena de ropa, Obsidiana se quedó pensativa unos instantes. Después, avanzó por el granero hasta donde se encontraba Perla, quien en esos momentos ojeaba una anticuada revista de béisbol con gran interés.

Habiendo escogido el atuendo adecuado para ese evento, Perla se concentró unos instantes y cambió su aspecto físico para que se pareciera a las ropas que los jugadores de antaño habían usado en los partidos, con unos pantalones anchos hacia la altura de la rodilla, altos calcetines azules con botas reglamentarias, y una camiseta de botones a juego con su indumentaria. Después, empezó a rebuscar en una caja cercana para ver si encontraba una gorra o algo parecido con lo que esconder la perla de su frente, cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

Al girarse, se topó de frente con Obsidiana, quien al igual que ella seguía plagada de marcas y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Al haber cambiado de aspecto, la ropa de Perla parecía haberse recuperado, si bien en su rostro y brazos aún se podían varios rasguños que deberían ser atendidos más adelante. La presencia de Obsidiana alertó a Perla, quien no pudo sino tensarse como si fueran a retomar su pelea en ese instante y lugar. Aun así, se esforzó por no parecer nerviosa y dejó que Obsidiana dijera lo que parecía tener que decirle.

-Perla-dijo entonces, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Controlando todos sus impulsos, los cuales le gritaban que sacara su lanza de su gema y se defendiera, Perla permaneció firme en su sitio-, tengo una pregunta.

-S… ¿sí? ¿De qué se trata?-preguntó Perla, tratando de imaginarse qué cuestión podía haber llevado a Obsidiana a dirigirle la palabra por primera vez desde que acabó su combate.

-… ¿qué es un "deporte"?-preguntó entonces, cambiando su mirada fija por una de confusión. Perla, sin cambiar de expresión, se quedó momentáneamente en blanco mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Eso…no se lo había esperado.

...

Finalmente, todo el mundo estuvo listo para el gran encuentro. Completamente disfrazadas como si de humanas se trataran (y en el caso de Obsidiana, informada por fin sobre qué eran los deportes), las 5 Gemas habían formado junto a Steven frente a las 6 Rubíes, entre las que se contaba la Rubí de su grupo, la cual hacía cuanto podía por mezclarse con el grupo. Las miradas de desafío se intercambiaron entre los miembros de ambos equipos, algunos sonriendo confiados mientras otros parecían mostrarse con semblante serio ante lo que iba a acontecer en ese prado. Una o dos, como Lapis o la Rubí con la gema en el abdomen, presentaban sus propias expresiones como la indiferencia en el caso de la Gema azul, y la alegría en el caso de la roja. Obsidiana, por su parte, permanecía estoica en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la Rubí que solo tenía uno de ellos, el otro sustituido por su gema. Tanto ella como Perla habían recibido un poco de baba sanadora de Steven para que se libraran de las heridas de la pelea, si bien les costó un poco convencer a Obsidiana para que se dejara besar por Steven. Los 6 miembros de ambos equipos parecían preparados para empezar ya con el partido, simplemente faltando que Steven explicara cómo se jugaba al béisbol.

-Somos… _¡Los Humanos!_ -exclamó Steven, iniciando las presentaciones. En lugar de su habitual camiseta rosada, llevaba una camisa a rayas muy del estilo de la que llevaba Perla-. ¡Steven!

-Earl-dijo con voz grave Perla, mostrando orgullosa su elegante (aunque algo desfasado) uniforme deportivo, cuyo pálido color conjuntaba con su piel blanca. En su cabeza, una gorra marrón ayudaba a ocultar la gema de su frente.

-Amy-dijo desafiante Amatista, que cruzada de brazos parecía intentar amenazar con la mirada a sus contrincantes. Llevaba una camiseta azul que ocultaba gran parte de su cuerpo, con un grueso pañuelo alrededor del cuello que ocultaba su gema al completo. Unos cortos pantalones negros y unas deportivas formaban el resto de su indumentaria.

-Bob-dijo simplemente Lapis, quien a juzgar por su expresión más parecía querer echarse una siesta que no estar allí en esos instantes. La ropa que llevaba le iba ridículamente pequeña, como si se la hubiera cogido prestada a Steven. Llevaba unos vaqueros cortos como los del joven Universe, además de una camiseta blanca con las mangas azules que, si bien le dejaba la barriga al aire de lo corta que le iba, al menos llegaba a ocultar la gema de su espalda. En sus pies, normalmente descubiertos, llevaba unos calcetines largos y unas zapatillas azules; y sobre su cabeza parecía hacer equilibrios una diminuta gorra que, por alguna razón, se sostenía sobre su peinado como por arte de magia.

-…Diana-dijo Obsidiana como la había instruido Steven, tratando de ocultar con la gorra azul marino de su cabeza el rubor de sus mejillas. No sabía qué le daba más vergüenza: ese estúpido y ridículo plan, o que ella hubiera sido tan tonta de acceder a él. Cubriendo sus piernas había unos pantalones de chándal grises, y en sus pies se encontraban unas deportivas un par de números demasiado grandes con los cordones medio atados. Alrededor de su cintura, Obsidiana se había atado una sudadera que le cubría la retaguardia y le disimulaba el pareo. En la parte de arriba, vestía una camiseta de deportes azul oscuro muy grande y ancha que la cubría hasta la cintura, ocultando su gema, si bien por debajo de las mangas cortas aún se podían ver las mangas oscuras que siempre cubrían los brazos de Obsidiana. Su largo pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, similar a la que solía llevar durante los tiempos de la rebelión, y el flequillo que siempre le tapaba la cara permanecía atrapado bajo la gorra de su cabeza, dejando su rostro al descubierto por completo. Esto interesó bastante a Steven al principio, ya que comentó que era la primera vez que le veía ambos ojos a Obsidiana, pero esta rápidamente apartó la mirada mientras comentaba lo estúpido de la observación de Steven.

-Y Sophie-dijo finalmente Zafiro, algo tímida, quien había cambiado su elegante vestido por uno más sencillo que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y sus piernas, cubiertas por unos calcetines blancos y unas sencillas zapatillas en sus pies. A diferencia del resto de sus compañeras, no había ocultado su gema con nada, optando por cerrar el puño o esconder las manos tras la espalda.

Una vez terminaron de presentarse, llegó el turno de las Rubíes.

-Entendido. Pues nosotras somos _Las Rubíes_ , y somos… ¡Rubí!-exclamó la líder del pequeño escuadrón, cuyo rasgo más característico era el visor amarillo que cubría sus ojos. Su atuendo era bastante simple, consistiendo solo en unos pantalones cortos y unos tirantes negros que dejaban a la vista la gema sobre su pecho.

-¡Rubí!-dijo a continuación la Rubí que formaba parte de Granate. Obsidiana seguía sin entender cómo era que el resto del escuadrón no la había pillado antes, considerando que por su expresión nerviosa cualquier otro lo hubiera adivinado al instante (sin contar que ahora eran una Rubí de más, pero parecía que aún no se habían percatado de ese pequeño detalle).

-Rubí-dijo la tercera, completamente confiada y sin la agresividad de sus predecesoras. Su traje presentaba un curioso corte triangular que dejaba al descubierto la ubicación de su gema, situada en su barriga.

-¡Rubí!-dijo corta y secamente la cuarta, su rostro duro y completamente decidido como si más que su nombre estuviera repitiendo las órdenes de sus superiores. Su piel era de un rojo mucho más intenso que el de sus compañeras, dándole tal aspecto de soldado fiera y taciturna que habría sido la delicia de cualquier Cuarzo comandante. Su gema, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba en su brazo, como si de otro músculo se tratara.

-¡Rubí!-dijo (más bien gruñó) la quinta, mirando con su único ojo fijamente a Obsidiana. De todo el escuadrón, era la que más escamaba a Obsidiana, como si hubiera algo tras esa pequeña Gema que era distinto al del resto. Parecía…como si fuera más vieja que las demás, aunque eso Obsidiana no podía saberlo. Su atuendo era idéntico al de la Rubí con la gema en el brazo, un traje sin mangas y con el inconfundible diamante amarillo en el centro.

-Y Rubí-dijo la última, tan inocentemente que a Obsidiana no le cupo la menor duda: esa era nueva. Parecía mirar con aire soñador todo cuanto la rodeaba, como si todo aquello no fuera más que una excursión emocionante con sus amigas, en vez de una misión del Planeta Natal. Su uniforme parecía inmaculado, y su pequeña gema era completamente visible en su pierna izquierda.

A continuación, Steven se puso a explicar las reglas del juego mientras acababa de colocar las "bases" por el campo. Mientras escuchaba las palabras de Steven, Obsidiana no pudo evitar criticar mentalmente la frivolidad de todo ese asunto. Según le había dicho Perla, los humanos habían creado una serie de competiciones de habilidad y fuerza en las que se enfrentaban los unos a los otros con el simple objetivo de "pasárselo bien" y "mejorar físicamente su rendimiento". Para ella, no eran más que inútiles pérdidas de tiempo. "Deportes"… Eso no era más que simple entrenamiento… ¡y aún se entrenaban para ello! ¡Se entrenaban…para entrenar! ¿Cómo de estúpida podía llegar a ser una raza para crear un régimen de entrenamiento tan variado, y que su principal función fuera malgastar el tiempo? Pasarlo bien… ¿Qué tenía de divertido el entrenamiento? El entrenamiento no era más que un requisito para hacerse más fuerte y luchar mejor en el campo de batalla. No había lugar para la diversión en un entrenamiento de verdad, ni podía haber otro objetivo que no fuera la propia supervivencia y la victoria del bando de cada una. Y a pesar de todo, esos humanos habían creado los deportes… Normal que fueran tan débiles.

Obsidiana contuvo un suspiro de hastío mientras veía como Steven terminaba su explicación. Al parecer, lo único que tenía que hacer era darle a una esfera con un palo y correr alrededor de ese cuadrado sin que las Rubíes la tocaran con la bola estando fuera de una de las esquinas. Luego, se cambiarían y ellas defenderían mientras las Rubíes corrían. Si lo hacían más veces que las Rubíes, entonces ganarían. Golpear cosas, y correr. Fácil. ¿Cuánto trabajo podía costarles? Tenían a una Zafiro que veía el futuro, a una Perla que sabía pelear, a una Amatista que… que… bueno, que era una Cuarzo, y a un humano de su lado. ¿Qué podían hacer las Rubíes, que lo único que sabían hacer era darles…golpes a las cosas…y correr…?

Vaya… Pensándolo mejor, tal vez sí que fuera a ser un reto.

La primera "bateadora" (como la había llamado Steven) se colocó en posición mientras el equipo contrario salía a defender. Habían decidido por suertes quien empezaría, y habían salido vencedoras las Rubíes. Por lo tanto, la primera Rubí agarró el bate y se colocó en posición en la primera base, mientras Steven se subía a la aún enterrada nave nodriza para lanzar. Mientras se colocaba una gorra azul que vete tú a saber de dónde había salido, la Rubí guiñó un ojo con aire de complicidad a Steven, dado que se trataba de la Rubí que estaba de su lado. Así pues, a Steven solo le bastó lanzar la pelota un par de veces para que Rubí fuera eliminada, y así obtener algo de ventaja inicial sobre el equipo contrario.

-¡Oh, vaya…!-dijo la Rubí, con falsa irritación-. Supongo que estoy eliminada…-comentó, mirando de reojo cómo la saludaba Zafiro. Desde su posición en el lateral del campo, Obsidiana no pudo reprimir un suspiro de irritación, ya que semejante muestra de afecto acabaría por echar por suelo todos sus planes. Una Gema que saluda con la mano en la que lleva la gema mientras se intenta hacer pasar por humana… Realmente, esa Zafiro había pasado _demasiado_ tiempo en la Tierra.

Por detrás de Rubí, hizo su aparición otra de las Rubíes, que golpeó a la primera con fuerza en el brazo.

-¡Bateas muy flojo!-le gritó, demostrando que por suerte el gesto de Zafiro había pasado desapercibido-. ¡Tienes que hacerlo así!-exclamó, cogiendo el bate y mirando fijamente a Steven.

Al ver a quien se enfrentaba, Steven lanzó la pelota con más fuerza y precisión, pero de nada sirvió. Haciendo gala de unos veloces reflejos, la Rubí golpeó con mucha fuerza la pelota, mandándola a bolar como si de una bala se tratara. Mientras trotaba decididamente por el campo, Steven y los demás solo podían ver como la pelota les pasaba por encima sin poder hacer nada. A Lapis, la defensora más alejada, le costó un poco seguir la pelota ya que la luz del sol le dio en los ojos, aunque tampoco importaba demasiado porque simplemente la pelota salió despedida del campo. Aun así, hizo el intento al menos y levantó su guante.

-Genial… Bravo, Lazuli-comentó sarcástica Obsidiana, viendo molesta el vago intento que había hecho Lapis. Esta, más espabilada, miró de reojo a la oscura asesina con expresión molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Se te ha escapado.

-Estaba muy alta. No llegaba.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? Ni siquiera parece que te esfuerces.

-Eh, si crees que puedes alcanzar una de esas sin usar tus poderes…-comentó Lapis, quitándose el guante y tirándoselo al pecho a Obsidiana-…, por mí puedes intentarlo. A ver cómo te las apañas.

-Hmpf… Mira y aprende-dijo Obsidiana, colocándose el guante. Después, ambos cambiaron de posición en el campo de juego.

La tercera bateadora resultó ser la Rubí con la gema en la barriga, cuya pelota fue atrapada sin demasiada dificultad por Perla. A continuación, salió al campo de juego la Rubí con el visor amarillo, que se posicionó con el bate ya preparado y mirada fija en la bola. Steven tuvo el presentimiento de que aquel tiro iba a ser otro _Home Run_ , lo cual posicionaría a las Rubíes en cabeza con dos a cero, por lo que tendría que esforzarse el doble si cabía para que su oponente no consiguiera batear. Así pues, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, agarró firmemente la pelota y la lanzó a toda velocidad contra el guante expectante de Amatista. Del mismo modo que antes, la Rubí consiguió golpear la pelota con un fuerte estallido que la mandó a volar por los cielos una vez más. Steven solo pudo ver desanimado como la pelota volaba, y volaba, hasta que…

¡BLAM! Un fuerte disparo resonó por todo el campo de juego, y ante los ojos de todos cuantos estaban jugando allí, la pelota explotó en mil pedazos. El juego se paró en seco mientras las Gemas allí presentes contemplaban lo que había sucedido, con la Rubí que había bateado detenida a medio camino de la primera base. Recuperándose antes que las demás, Steven bajó la mirada para tratar de localizar el origen de aquel disparo.

Muy para su consternación, quien había disparado no había sido otra que Obsidiana, quien en esos momentos se encontraba desechando su humeante trabuco a un lado con expresión de suficiencia. Su mirada altiva y su sonrisa condescendiente parecían estar fijas en Lapis, quien con expresión molesta vio como Obsidiana simplemente movía el guante de un lado a otro mientras atrapaba los pedazos de pelota que iban cayendo del cielo.

-…ehm, creo que estás eliminada-le comentó Amatista a la Rubí que había bateado, una vez Obsidiana acabó de "atrapar" la bola.

-¡Porras!-comentó la Rubí del visor, dándose una palmada en la pierna-. ¡No vale! La pelota era muy frágil.

-No haberle dado tan fuerte…-se limitó a decir Amatista, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero al final la Rubí se limitó a resoplar y a volver con sus compañeras.

Mientras Perla y las demás celebraban la eliminación de otra contrincante, Steven aprovechó para ir a hablar con Obsidiana. Esta y Lapis parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, pero hablaban lo bastante bajo como para que Steven no alcanzara a comprender nada de lo que decían. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las caras de ambas, lo más seguro era que estuvieran discutiendo sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-…no vale-oyó decir a Lapis.

-Eso dices, pero he conseguido atrapar la pelota. .Poderes-recalcó Obsidiana con tono burlesco, muy para irritación de Lapis.

-Las armas _son_ poderes. Vienen de tu gema.

-Nooo… Las armas son armas, y los poderes son poderes. No es lo mismo.

-Sí que lo es.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Basta, no os peleéis!-exclamó Steven, haciendo notar su presencia antes de que el conflicto escalara y llegaran a las manos.

-Steven, llegas a tiempo. Dile a la Lazuli esta que un arma no es un poder-dijo Obsidiana, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los ojos a Lapis. Esta, indignada, apuntó con un dedo a Obsidiana y clavó sus ojos en Steven.

-¡Son poderes! Está más que claro, pero Obsidiana se niega a admitirlo. ¡Dile algo para que…!

-Chicas, chicas… Por favor-dijo Steven con su tono más conciliador, tratando de calmar a ambas antes de que las Rubíes se enteraran de lo que pasaba-. Mirad, no sé si las armas cuentan como poderes o no, pero lo que sí sé es que los humanos no pueden sacar armas de la nada, por lo que intentad no hacerlo otra vez.

-¡Pero si yo no…!-empezó a decir Lapis, pero fue cortada por Steven.

-Sí, ya sé que tú no lo has hecho. Es solo que…-Steven se llevó la mano a la cara, suspirando abatido como si su energía estuviera empezando a menguar-. De acuerdo. Obsidiana, por favor, no vuelvas a sacar el trabuco en el partido.

Obsidiana se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando de reojo a Steven con la ceja arqueada. Finalmente, hizo rodar sus ojos y murmuró algo parecido a "haberlo dicho antes…". Habiendo aclarado por fin las cosas, Steven corrió a buscar otra pelota.

El partido siguió adelante a pesar del pequeño incidente con la pelota hecha pedazos, eliminando a una tercera bateadora de las Rubíes y cambiando el turno para las Gemas de Cristal y compañía. La primera en batear, Amatista, consiguió un _Home Run_ con gran facilidad, bateando la pelota fuera del campo… y poniéndose a rodar por las cuatro bases incluso antes de que ninguna de sus oponentes pudiera ir a por la pelota, muy para consternación de Steven (y alegría de Perla, quien parecía que no se había percatado de lo peligroso que había sido eso). Por suerte, parecía que las Rubíes no se habían dado cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando, atribuyendo las habilidades de Amatista a alguna simple cualidad humana. Pero no fue hasta que llegó el turno de la segunda bateadora, Zafiro, que Obsidiana no empezó a sospechar que tal vez todas las Gemas de Cristal fueran estúpidas.

Dado que la Rubí infiltrada era la encargada de atrapar la pelota de la lanzadora, ella y Zafiro se pusieron a coquetear e intercambiar comentarios graciosos mientras la lanzadora tiraba la pelota sin que Zafiro alcanzara a darle ni una vez. Primero fue un tiro, luego dos, y al tercero fue cuando las dos Gemas se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Con expresiones culpables y algo ruborizadas, miraron a sus compañeras como si pretendieran excusarse o pedir perdón, pero sin que ninguna palabra consiguiera salir de sus bocas. En el banquillo, Steven se dio en la cara con la mano, arrepintiéndose por dentro de haber tirado adelante esa mala idea. Perla y Amatista las miraban sin saber bien qué decirles, ya que hacerlo podría exponer a Rubí, y tampoco se atrevían a reñir a sus compañeras abiertamente. Obsidiana se limitó a hacer rodar sus ojos y mirar para otro lado despectivamente, mientras Lapis simplemente permaneció impasible y alzó un pulgar.

"… _sí, definitivamente las Gemas de Cristal son estúpidas"_ , pensó Obsidiana. Le costaba creerse que semejante par de idiotas, al fusionarse, pudieran crear a alguien como Granate, pero tampoco era algo que la sorprendiera tanto. Después de todo, Granate una vez creyó que podría convencerla para que se uniera a las Gemas de Cristal. Eso demostraba que en el fondo ella era la más idiota de todas.

De esta manera, ambos equipos siguieron con el partido. La ventaja inicial que las Gemas de Cristal creyeron tener al contar con Steven en su bando y a una Rubí infiltrada en el otro pronto resultó no ser tan efectiva como se esperaban cuando, poco a poco, esta última y la Zafiro dejaron de preocuparse por jugar y empezaron a preocuparse más por flirtear y pasar tiempo juntas. No importaba cuanto les llamara la atención Steven, parecía que ambas eran incapaces de pasar un solo instante sin hablarse o sin regalarse florecillas, muy para irritación de Obsidiana. Allí estaba ella, haciendo el idiota vestida como un humano, para que esas dos acabaran por desbaratar potencialmente todo el plan. Sin embargo, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer para remediarlo, por lo que lo único que les quedaba era superar esa brecha a base de anotar más puntos que las Rubíes.

Estas, a pesar de no haber jugado antes a béisbol, demostraron una gran habilidad para dicho deporte gracias a su superioridad física, ya que como soldados eran capaces de adaptarse rápidamente a situaciones extrañas y superar con sus robustos cuerpos a sus rivales, que menos en el caso de la Amatista defectuosa y la Rosa Cuarzo que no era Rosa Cuarzo, ninguno había sido hecho para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Perla y Lapis se desenvolvieron bastante bien, con Perla calculando hábilmente el ángulo de tiro y la fuerza de sus _swings_ al batear y alcanzando las pelotas en la defensa al poder predecir con sus cálculos el punto aproximado al que iban a caer. Lapis, por su parte, demostró a Obsidiana que ella también podía hacerlo bien atrapando pelotas caídas, alcanzando más de una con deslizadas impropias de alguien cuyo mayor trabajo había sido levantar un océano. A la hora de batear, pero, parecía poco o nada interesada en el juego, optando por darle un golpecito y marchándose a las bases mientras las descoordinadas Rubíes corrían a placar la pelota. Obsidiana, que tenía las piernas más largas de todos los allí presentes, conseguía hacer _Home Runs_ cuando le llegaba el turno de batear, pudiendo recorrer las bases tan rápido que las Rubíes no podían alcanzarla. Por descontado, dejó de usar armas y siguió sin usar sus poderes en la defensa, por lo que alguna pelota se le escapó, muy para diversión de Lapis. Esto no consiguió sino acrecentar la irritación de Obsidiana, que nada más deseaba que hacer que esa impertinente se tragara sus palabras (y tal vez uno o dos bates de esos después).

Ninguno de los dos bandos parecía conseguir nada de ventaja sobre el otro, ya que las puntuaciones de ambos se mantuvieron bastante igualadas durante los muchos turnos que duró el encuentro. La fuerza de ambos equipos hacía que en ocasiones Steven tuviera que volver al granero a por equipo de recambio, momentos en que aprovechaba para informar a Peridoto de sus progresos. Huelga decir que el joven niño humano hizo lo que pudo por asegurarla de que todo iba bien, a pesar de que por su tono nervioso estaba más que claro que el primero que no se lo creía era él mismo. No ya por la puntuación, sino por el peligro que resultaba que Zafiro y Rubí no se despegaran en todo el partido, provocando que más de una Rubí mirara desconfiada tan singular muestra de afecto entre una de ellas y una "humana". Aun así, haciendo de tripas corazón, Steven siguió adelante con el plan, mintiéndole descaradamente a Peridoto y asegurándole que todo iba a las mil maravillas en un intento de no asustarla. No funcionó, pero su verdosa amiga le agradeció el gesto por lo menos.

Así, lentamente, fueron llegando al noveno turno del partido. Aparte de los flirteos y coqueterías de Zafiro y Rubí, el partido había proseguido sin más percances ni problemas. En la primera ronda de la novena entrada, las Rubíes empezaron bateando y anotaron su primer punto cuando la primera bateadora lanzó su pelota en dirección a Obsidiana. El veloz proyectil salió bajo y disparado a la cabeza de Obsidiana, quien por instinto estuvo a punto de volverse intangible para esquivarlo. Sin embargo, el recordatorio de la regla de "nada de poderes" la hizo vacilar en el último instante, provocando que la pelota la golpeara de lleno en la cara y la distrajera de lanzársela a Perla. Roja de vergüenza (aunque en su caso más bien era "gris" de vergüenza), Obsidiana tuvo que aguantar las risas de Amatista y Lapis, esta última carcajeándose tan fuerte que acabó cayendo al suelo, golpeando con los puños el césped. A punto estuvo Obsidiana de aplastar la pelota de lo furiosa que se puso, pero al final alcanzó a tirarla a la tercera base y detener la carrera de la Rubí que había bateado. La segunda bateadora consiguió que su compañera terminara la carrera, pero no pudo llegar a segunda base antes de que una muy motivada Obsidiana atrapara la pelota y prácticamente la derribara al clavársela en el pecho, tirándola de espaldas del golpe. La Rubí derribada, que era la de la gema en el brazo, pareció que iba a protestar ante la aparente agresión de Obsidiana, pero al mirarla a la cara y ver su expresión asesina… bueno, decidió dejárselo pasar. Después de todo, tampoco la había hecho daño, así que… Vigilando de reojo a Obsidiana, la Rubí volvió con sus compañeras mientras veía como esta y la humana azul se miraban fijamente a los ojos, casi como si saltaran chispas entre ambas. La tercera bateadora no tuvo mucha más suerte, ya que Lapis atrapó su pelota casi sin dejar de mirar a Obsidiana. Se limitó a estirar el brazo, pilló la pelota en el aire, y siguió con su tarea de intentar fundir a Obsidiana con la mirada, la cual parecía estar intentando hacer explotar a Lapis con sus ojos. La tensión entre ambas era tal, que hizo falta que Steven las zarandeara un poco a ambas para que volvieran al banquillo con él.

A continuación, fue su turno de batear. Perla fue la primera en salir de sus compañeras, pero la _pitcher_ contraria consiguió eliminarla con poderosos lanzamientos que dejaron impotente a Perla. No importaba cuan calculados fueran sus _swings_ , si sus brazos no podían superar la fuerza de los lanzamientos de la Rubí con el visor. Así pues, se hizo a un lado y dejó paso a la segunda, quien resultó ser Amatista. Al verla tan confiada con el bate, Steven pensó que alcanzaría a batear sin problemas el tiro de la Rubí. Sin embargo, no contó con que su lanzamiento acabara yendo a la cara de Amatista, que por instinto abrió la boca y se zampó la pelota. Boquiabiertos, Steven corrió a excusar el comportamiento de Amatista como otra cosa que hacían los humanos. Si bien las Rubíes aceptaron su explicación, Steven no tuvo más remedio que declarar eliminada a Amatista (no tanto por la falta, como para evitar que pudiera seguir haciendo cosas sospechosas. La verdad era que se estaba empezando a quedar sin excusas…). Entonces, salió la tercera bateadora, la cual fue Lapis. Esta parecía poco motivada como de costumbre, y parecía que simplemente iba a dejar que su bate chocara contra la pelota como de costumbre, lo cual le valió un primer _strike_. Al borde de un ataque de nervios, Steven se mordía las uñas al creer que iban a perder el partido por ese único punto que las separaba de las Rubíes, lo cual pondría en peligro a Peridoto. Parecía que todo estaba perdido cuando, de la nada, Obsidiana echó a andar hacia Lapis desde el banquillo. Al llegar hasta ella, le susurró algo al oído que provocó la indignación de Lapis, la cual a juzgar por la mirada que le echó a Obsidiana parecía que le fuera a romper el bate en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ese momento de ira asesina consiguió que Lapis se motivara y golpeara la pelota con todas sus fuerzas cuando la Rubí se la tiró, alcanzando el límite del campo de juego y dándole tiempo suficiente como para correr a segunda base. Steven trató de preguntarle a Obsidiana que qué era lo que le había dicho, pero Obsidiana se limitó a sonreír y a decir "de nada", con expresión altiva y satisfecha.

-Bien, estamos abajo en la novena carrea-comentó Steven, examinando el campo de juego. Vio que Lapis seguía en la segunda base, mirando algo más tranquila como una de las Rubíes la saludaba sonriendo, lo cual debía de haberla calmado un poco-. Tenemos a Lapis en la segunda, pero un _out_ más y el partido se acabó para nosotros. Tenemos que lograr un _Home Run_ -declaró firmemente Steven, que fue secundado por Perla y las demás. Obsidiana, quien también había asentido, miró entonces a la que sería su cuarta y última bateadora.

-Sí, pero…-dijo, nada convencida de que pudieran conseguirlo. Allí, en el puesto de la bateadora, estaban Zafiro y Rubí riéndose por alguna cosa que se habían dicho durante el juego. Al ver en quién recaía sus esperanzas, Steven y las demás no pudieron sino pensar al unísono que, tal vez, la cosa no fuera a salirles tan bien como se esperaban.

-¡Alto! ¡Pido tiempo muerto!-gritó Steven, parando el juego y corriendo a donde estaban Zafiro y Rubí.

-… ¿qué ha dicho de que quiere a alguien muerto?-preguntó confundida Obsidiana, mirando a Perla y Amatista. Por suerte, Perla le explicó que era una manera de pedir que pararan un momento el partido-. Ah, vale…-Obsidiana suspiró al ver cómo Steven luchaba por convencer a Zafiro y Rubí de que se lo tomaran en serio, sin mucho éxito al parecer-. ¿Y no podría salir alguien más, quién sea? Tú, yo…, la Amatista… ¡Quien sea!

-No creas que no comparto tu inquietud-coincidió Perla-. Aun así, tengamos esperanzas en Zafiro. Ella nunca nos ha dejado tirados antes, y dudo mucho de que lo vaya a hacer ahora. Lo conseguirá, ya verás.

-Hmmm… Si tú lo dices…-dijo Obsidiana, no demasiado convencida, mientras miraba batear a Zafiro con los brazos cruzados.

Se reanudó el partido. Como se temía Obsidiana, el primer lanzamiento acabó en _strike_ para Zafiro, quien a pesar de tomárselo en serio no consiguió golpear la pelota. La Rubí del visor, confiada, atrapó la pelota que le devolvieron. La tensión en el banquillo aumentó cuando el segundo tiro acabó de la misma manera, quedándole solo una última oportunidad para conseguir remontar el resultado.

-… ¿y cuándo dices que va a conseguirlo?-preguntó Obsidiana a Perla, la cual miraba con expresión nerviosa el desenlace del partido.

-T-tranquila… Zafiro lo conseguirá, ya lo veras…-dijo Perla, si bien no parecía tan confiada como cuando lo dijo antes.

No parecía segura de sus palabras, y Obsidiana se encontró mirando algo preocupada como la Rubí y la Zafiro hablaban de algo, lo bastante bajo como para que nadie más pudiera oírles. Todo aquel asunto del "béisbol" seguía pareciéndole a Obsidiana una pérdida de tiempo, pero… Después de haber llegado tan lejos, después de tanto luchar y de tanto esfuerzo, le daba rabia pensar que las Rubíes pudieran ganarles. Y otra cosa que sorprendió a Obsidiana al pensar en ello, fue que había pensado en las Gemas de Cristal y la Lazuli como si verdaderamente todas fueran del mismo bando. Por un instante, se había sentido como si realmente fuera una más de su grupo, otra compañera con quien habían colaborado para tratar de alcanzar la victoria en ese partido. Y Obsidiana no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

La Rubí con el visor agarró firmemente la pelota, incendiándola de tan intensa que era su resolución. Parecía que planeaba poner fin a ese partido con un tiro a máxima potencia, la pelota ardiendo y veloz como un meteorito a punto de estrellarse contra un planeta. Fue entonces, cuando la pelota voló y todo parecía perdido, que Obsidiana contempló algo que nunca antes en su vida había visto: a una Zafiro, una Gema conocida por su calma y tranquilidad, la perfección propia de la corte de Diamante Azul… lanzando un grito de guerra y golpeando con todas sus fuerzas la pelota en el aire.

La fuerza del proyectil le impedía acabar el _swing_ , la tensión en el aire aumentando a medida que todo el mundo veía batallar a Zafiro con el bate en un intento de contrarrestar la fuerza de ese lanzamiento. Su rostro estaba apretado por el esfuerzo, los dientes juntos que apenas podían contener el gruñido que emitía la Zafiro. De sus manos manó un torrente de hielo que envolvió el bate en cuestión de segundos, alertando a Steven y a las demás al creer que todo estaba perdido. Sin embargo, ese breve uso de sus poderes permitió a Zafiro completar su _swing_ , mandando la pelota más allá del alcance de los ojos, atravesando las nubes y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Entre gritos y exclamaciones de alegría, el equipo de las Gemas de Cristal celebraba su reñida victoria mientras Lapis y Zafiro completaban sus respectivas carreras. Las Rubíes, derrotadas, miraban al suelo o tiraban sus guantes entre gritos de frustración, seguramente preguntándose cómo podían haber perdido frente a unos humanos, mucho más débiles que ellos. Viendo como Steven reía y abrazaba a Lapis, quien acababa de completar su vuelta, Obsidiana se encontró sonriendo genuinamente mientras sentía como algo dentro de ella se expandía, algo cálido que la hizo sentirse mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, y que hacía que no pudiera borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa en esos momentos, como si pudiera seguir lanzando y bateando por toda la eternidad. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se sentía tan contenta… ¿Acaso era porque habían ganado? ¿Era eso lo que sentían los humanos con esos "deportes"?

Tal vez no fueran una completa pérdida de tiempo, al fin y al cabo.

De pronto, un manotazo en su hombro la puso en alerta, descubriendo rápidamente que había sido una risueña Amatista que reía sin parar.

-¡Buen trabajo, Obsi D!-dijo alegremente Amatista.

-Cierto. Lo has hecho bien-comentó Perla, más comedida y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Obsidiana no estaba acostumbrada a que la felicitaran sus compañeras de equipo, más que nada porque nunca antes había formado parte de uno. Descubrió que las palabras de esas Gemas traidoras, a quienes debía odiar y sentir puro desprecio nada más verlas, la alegraban de alguna manera y la hacían avergonzarse ligeramente al ser el blanco de sus alabanzas.

-Ah, sí… Vosotras también… lo habéis hecho bien…-dijo Obsidiana, descolocada, ya que si había algo a lo que estaba más desacostumbrada que a recibir halagos, era a darlos. Creyendo actuar normal, le dio un manotazo en el hombro a Perla como se lo había hecho antes Amatista, tan fuerte que casi tira al suelo a la sorprendida Perla. Ambas sorprendidas por la reacción de la otra, solo salieron de su estupor cuando Amatista empezó a carcajearse ante tan singular escena: una Obsidiana que tenía cara de confusión, y una Perla que no sabía si eso había sido un ataque o una peculiar muestra de afecto.

-¡Ven a mí!-oyeron de pronto gritar a Rubí, llamando la atención de todo el mundo. Para su sorpresa, Zafiro aún no había acabado de correr, puesto que aún se encontraba entre la tercera y cuarta base. En la línea de meta, la esperaba ansiosa su querida Rubí, quien pasando ya de disfraces y artimañas había extendido sus brazos para recibir a Zafiro. Con un salto, Zafiro y Rubí se reunieron entre risas mientras ambas daban vueltas por el suelo…

…hasta que ambas empezaron a brillar.

A Steven y a las demás se les borraron las sonrisas de la cara.

Y así fue como Granate, riéndose alegremente, hizo su aparición en el terreno de juego.

-¡Ahjaja…jajaja!...-dijo Granate, parando de reír tan pronto se dio cuenta de que había vuelto…y del lio en el que se acababan de meter-…ups.

-¡Son Gemas!-exclamó la líder de las Rubíes. Una a una, el resto de sus compañeras se fueron dando cuenta del engaño al que se habían visto sometidas, algunas actuando sorprendidas y otras enfureciéndose por lo ocurrido (menos la de la gema en la pierna. Esa no se acabó de enterar del todo). Sin perder un instante, las cinco Rubíes se combinaron en un único cuerpo de proporciones gigantescas, un auténtico monstruo rojo con la misma apariencia que sus diferentes integrantes. No parecía que la lanza de Perla o los látigos de Amatista fueran a bastar para vencer a esa cosa, pero todas las Gemas se encontraron uniéndose instintivamente contra su monumental enemigo, dispuestas a plantarle cara y a no dejarse vencer fácilmente. " _Definitivamente… ¡esas dos son idiotas!"_ se encontró pensando Obsidiana, con sus manos a la espalda y listas para desenfundar sus armas.

Parecía que la batalla fuera a ser muy dura…, y así habría sido, de no haber salido Peridoto del granero dando voces y tropezándose con sus propios pies.

Al parecer, en vista de que Steven y los demás iban a enfrentarse a las cinco Rubíes para protegerla, había preferido salir y entregarse a permitir que sus nuevas amigas (y Obsidiana) pudieran resultar heridas. El gesto emocionó a Steven, quien comprobó pletórico de felicidad una vez más lo mucho que había cambiado Peridoto. Lejos quedaba ya la Gema que con frialdad los había insultado y tratado de destruir en reiteradas ocasiones, habiéndose convertido finalmente en una compañera fiel que se preocupaba por sus amigos. Lapis se encontró admirando complacida el gesto de Peridoto, sorprendida ella también por lo diferente que parecía respecto a la Gema que una vez la interrogó en el Planeta Natal. Allí se había mostrado fría y calculadora, únicamente interesada en obtener respuestas y poder llevar a cabo su misión sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el bienestar de Lapis. Y ahora, tal y como le había insistido Steven, Peridoto había cambiado radicalmente. Allí estaba ella, a pesar del miedo y el pánico, enfrentando a una colosal fusión para proteger a aquellos a los que consideraba sus amigos, entre los cuales notó que se encontraba ella misma. Al final, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lapis, que una vez más sintió lo acertada de su decisión cuando derribó la nave de las Rubíes.

La más sorprendida de todas, tal vez, fuera Obsidiana. Nunca, ni en las más disparatadas historias que a menudo circulaban por entre las huestes del Planeta Natal, había oído de una Peridoto que se hubiera lanzado de cabeza al peligro para proteger a nadie. Lo normal era que cada una velara por sí misma, prestando especial cuidado en la salvaguarda de otras Gemas de mayor categoría que la de una misma. Y, sin embargo, Peridoto había salido de su escondite para proteger a las mismas traidoras con las que se había aliado, renegadas que habían desdeñado su mundo de origen por un planeta lleno de vida orgánica y promesas de supuesta libertad. A pesar de la sorpresa, por dentro no pudo sino admirar el valor de esa pequeña verdosa. Un valor estúpido, pero valor al fin y al cabo.

-¿Eres tú la Peridoto asignada a la misión fallida en la Tierra?-preguntó con su retumbante voz la Mega-Rubí, provocando que el valor de Peridoto flaqueara un poco.

-Bueno… "fallida" no es la palabra que yo elegiría, pero…

-¡¿Dónde está Jaspe?!-preguntó la fusión, levantando una gran ventolera con su poderoso grito. La pregunta sorprendió a todos los presentes, quienes habían creído que realmente el objetivo de las Rubíes era Peridoto. Obsidiana, sin embargo, pensó que en el fondo era de lógica que buscaran a Jaspe. Si se hubiera parado a pensarlo unos instantes, habría concluido que era el caso más probable. Después de todo, Jaspe era la líder de la misión, y las líderes estaban obligadas a pasar informes al Planeta Natal sobre el estado de su misión, ya fuera un fracaso o no. No era de extrañar que la hubieran ido a buscar a ella… un momento…

-¡Pero yo fui quien saboteó la misión!-exclamó Peridoto, quien no parecía muy contenta a pesar de haberse salvado de milagro. Era como si le molestara que, al final, no fuera "la Gema más buscada del Planeta Natal"-. ¡Yo llamé pardilla a Diamante Amarillo a la cara! ¡La nueva…!

Su proclama se vio interrumpida cuando Obsidiana avanzó al frente, apartando con la mano a Peridoto y abriéndose paso hasta encarar a la fusión. Sin temor alguno, miró a la giganta a los ojos directamente, mientras esta la estudiaba con aire suspicaz desde las alturas.

-Eh, Rubí gigante-dijo Obsidiana-. Dices que venías a buscar a Jaspe.

-Eso es. ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y qué hay de míiiiiObsidiana?-corrigió a tiempo Obsidiana, a punto de irse de la lengua. La fusión miró aún más suspicaz a Obsidiana si cabía, además de algo confundida.

-¿"Tú…Obsidiana"?-preguntó, frotándose la barbilla.

-¡No! Quería decir… ¿Y Obsidiana? ¿No pensáis evacuarla a ella también?-preguntó Obsidiana. Le extrañaba que, habiendo visto a Peridoto y haber preguntado por Jaspe, aún no hubiera salido su nombre a coalición. Tal vez fuera un simple fallo por parte de las Rubíes, pero si no…

-¿Obsidiana? ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre, Gema de Cristal?-preguntó la fusión.

-¡Yo no soy una Gema de Cristal!-exclamó Obsidiana. Luego, mirando a las demás Gemas, pensó rápidamente en una excusa para enmascarar su identidad, juzgando que tal vez su disfraz aún pudiera servirle de algo-. Yo…soy un humano-dijo con toda la determinación que pudo reunir.

La fusión clavó sus ojos en Obsidiana, mirándola de arriba abajo como si estuviera estudiándola.

-… ¿humano?

-… sí.

-… ¿Seguro?

-… sí

-…

-…

-… no me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?

-…

-…

-... Por supuesto…que no…

-… vale, te creo-dijo finalmente la fusión, muy para alivio de Obsidiana. " _Lo diré una vez, y las que haga falta: las Rubíes…son todas…unas idiotas"_ -. No sé dónde habrás oído ese nombre, humano, pero no había ninguna Obsidiana asignada a la misión de la Tierra. De hecho, ya no hay Obsidianas en el Planeta Natal. La última fue destruida en las guerras de hace más de 5000 años, y desde entonces no se han hecho más.

La respuesta de la fusión sorprendió a todo el mundo, pero a quien más a Obsidiana. ¿Cómo…que no habían Obsidianas asignadas? ¡Ella había sido asignada! Había viajado a la Tierra por orden de Diamante Amarillo, acompañando a Jaspe y a Peridoto para escoltar a esta última y que pudiera hacer su trabajo. ¿Y cómo que la última "fue destruida"? Ella fue capturada, junto al resto de Gemas prisioneras de las Gemas de Cristal, y retenida en la Tierra cuando la misión de rescate fracasó… ¿no? No podía ser que la hubieran declarado como caída, considerando que hacía unos meses había vuelto al Planeta Natal y había hablado con sus superioras. ¡Si incluso había hablado con un Diamante! ¿Qué…cómo…? ¡No entendía nada!

-Bien, ya basta de perder el tiempo. ¡Dime dónde está Jaspe, AHORA!-gritó la fusión, sacando de su estupor a todo el mundo.

-¿J-Jaspe? Oh, ehm…-empezó a decir Peridoto, pensando en qué les decía a esas Rubíes sobre el paradero que no conocían de Jaspe-. Sabemos…dónde está Jaspe-empezó a decir Peridoto, mirando nerviosa cómo Perla decía que no discretamente con la cabeza.

-¿¡Y bien!?-exigió la fusión, perdiendo la paciencia por momentos.

-Aaaaaaah…-Parecía que Peridoto fuera a reventar de un momento a otro de puro miedo y nerviosismo, poniendo su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad para tratar de encontrar alguna historia con la que salir de ese embrollo. Por suerte para ella, fue Steven quien le salió al rescate.

-¡Neptuno!-gritó, señalando al cielo-. ¡Está en el planeta Neptuno!

Durante unos tensos segundos, las Rubíes valoraron con la mirada a Steven, seguramente tratando de descubrir si se trataba de alguna mentira, o si realmente lo que decía el humano/Gema era verdad.

-… ¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-dijo entonces la fusión, su semblante más relajado y amigable. Steven suspiró aliviado, y Obsidiana salió lo justo de su ensimismamiento como para pensar con incredulidad: " _Todas tontas. Todas las Rubíes. Idiotas de la primera a la última…"_.

De esta manera, Steven consiguió que las Rubíes se separaran y abordaran de nuevo su nave, despegando del suelo y perdiéndose rápidamente en el cielo azul a gran velocidad. El grupo al completo contempló en silencio el punto en el que desapareció la nave, todas ocupadas con sus propios pensamientos.

-…tío, las Rubíes son tontas-comentó en voz alta Amatista.

-No todas-respondió Granate, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Si bien en otras circunstancias Obsidiana le habría discutido eso, en esos momentos tenía la cabeza demasiado ocupada como para burlarse de las Rubíes. Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su confundida mente, uniéndose a todas aquellas que aún esperaban respuesta. ¿Qué habían querido decir las Rubíes con que "no habían Obsidianas"? ¿Qué la última "había sido destruida"? ¿Quién había dicho eso? Ella seguía allí. ¿Era por su ausencia mientras estuvo cautiva? Pero ella había regresado al Planeta Natal, sabían que seguía viva. ¿Entonces, por qué…?

-¿Obsidiana?-preguntó Steven, al ver que Obsidiana seguía en su sitio sin moverse.

¿Y cómo era que no estaba asignada a la misión? ¡Un Diamante la había enviado allí, la mismísima Diamante Amarillo! ¿Acaso había sido un error de las Rubíes, el que no supieran de su existencia? Sí, tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber? Porque si no era eso, solo podían ser dos cosas: o bien no las habían informado, o…

-¿Obsidiana?-preguntó de nuevo Steven, palmeando en la pierna a la pensativa Gema. El toque de Steven consiguió traer de vuelta a la Tierra a Obsidiana, quien vio la cara de preocupación que parecía tener Steven. Al verlo en semejante estado, Obsidiana reaccionó por impulso y le puso la mano en la cabeza, mesándosela tal y como lo había visto hacer a Gunga con Kiki y Jenny, y a veces incluso con Kofi. El resultado fue inmediato, ya que Steven pareció sonreír de nuevo, lo cual alegró un poco a Obsidiana.

Y por ello fue que paró de hacerlo. Se sonrojó e intentó hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-En fin… Pues ya está, ¿no? Ya podemos quitarnos… esto-dijo, tirando de su camiseta.

La reacción avergonzada de Obsidiana pareció divertir a todo el mundo, que no pudieron evitar reír al ver tan azorada a la siempre siniestra asesina, muy para vergüenza de Obsidiana. Estaba claro que con el paso del tiempo la gente había acabado por perderle el miedo…

Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo que perder enfadándose con ellos. Las palabras de las Rubíes le habían dado mucho que pensar, y necesitaba averiguar la verdad antes incluso que pensar en volver al Planeta Natal. La pregunta era… ¿cómo?

-Hmmm…-murmuró Obsidiana, volviendo a su estado pensativo de antes.

-¿Todavía le das vueltas a lo que han dicho?-preguntó Perla-. Eso de que ya no quedan Obsidianas… Debe de haberse tratado de un error. No creo que…

-Diamante Amarillo en persona me asignó a esta misión. ¿Crees en serio que ella pudo cometer algún error?-preguntó algo brusca Obsidiana, frustrada por el complejo rompecabezas que parecía ocultarle sus respuestas tras semejante enigma. Las piezas estaban ahí, pero no conseguía unirlas ni que tuvieran sentido. Si por lo menos tuviera…

-Oye, Peri-preguntó entonces Amatista, mirando a Peridoto-. Tú estabas con ella en la misión. ¿No sabrás algo del asunto, no?

-¿Yo? Para nada. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que Obsidiana iba a venir con nosotros hasta el último momento-comentó Peridoto, y de repente pareció recaer en algo-. Un momento… Ahora que lo pienso, Jaspe me dijo a última hora que íbamos a tener un "tercer miembro" con nosotras, y algo sobre "nuevas órdenes". En su momento me sorprendió porque yo no había recibido nada, así que no sabía cómo podía saberlo ella. Fue entonces cuando apareciste tú, Obsidiana.

Las palabras de Peridoto eran extrañas, pero por alguna razón parecían hacer que las demás incógnitas de Obsidiana de repente cobraran sentido. Abriendo los ojos de la impresión, miró a Peridoto como si ambas fueran quienes tuvieran que resolver aquel acertijo.

-Entonces… la única que sabía que yo iba a ir con vosotras era Jaspe-comentó Obsidiana-. Sin embargo, eso no demuestra nada. Podría ser que a ti no te informaran, o que esas Rubíes simplemente se despistaran o no leyeran el informe. También puede ser…

-No, estoy completamente segura-le aseguró Peridoto-. Leí varias veces el informe antes de partir, y en él no había nada de nuevas órdenes o de que tú fueras a venir con nosotras. Entonces, ¿cómo podía saberlo Jaspe?

-Pues o bien Jaspe también tiene poderes de visión futura…-comentó Steven.

-…, o alguien se lo dijo solo a Jaspe-completó Granate, uniendo los puntos.

Ese planteamiento aclaraba ciertas cuestiones, pero abría nuevas incógnitas que Obsidiana debía resolver. ¿Por qué solo habían informado a Jaspe? ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Cuáles eran esas nuevas órdenes? ¿Y cómo estaba todo relacionado? Fuera como fuera, parecía que la única que podía darle algunas respuestas era la desaparecida Jaspe, o en su defecto arriesgarse y volver al Planeta Natal a exigirle respuestas a Diamante Amarillo.

-… tengo que encontrar a Jaspe-concluyó Obsidiana, sabedora de que su segunda opción seguramente le costara la vida-. Tengo que encontrarla, y averiguar la verdad.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Steven, provocando que todo el mundo le mirara extrañado-. ¿No lo veis? ¡Obsidiana ya tiene una razón para unirse a nosotros!

-¿Qué? Alto, alto, alto…-dijo Obsidiana, alzando las manos-. Yo no he dicho que…

-¡Va a ser genial! Podría vivir aquí, con vosotras dos en el granero-siguió diciendo Steven, mirando a Peridoto y a Lapis. Por las caras que pusieron, estaba claro que la idea no las atraía demasiado-, y entonces podría seguir haciendo pizzas, y podríamos volver a jugar al béisbol, y…

-¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?-preguntó Obsidiana, si bien estaba claro que la mente de Steven se había ido de vacaciones mientras el joven niño humano seguía fantaseando con la idea de que Obsidiana se hubiera pasado a su bando. Así pues, lo dejó un poco de lado e ignoró sus balbuceos lo mejor que pudo.

Convirtiéndose en niebla, Obsidiana salió volando de su atuendo y se posicionó a un paso de distancia, dejando que la ropa cayera inerte al suelo. Luego se quitó lo único que había permanecido en ella, su gorra, permitiendo que su flequillo volviera a ocupar su lugar habitual en frente de su cara. Contemplaba la gorra con aire pensativo, si bien su mente no registraba pensamiento alguno. Habían demasiadas cosas en que pensar, y lo único que quería era que todo empezara a tener sentido de una vez para así poder volver a relajarse. Por mucho que le tentara darle a todo de lado, sabía que ese asunto tenía prioridad, por lo que muy a su pesar debería dedicarle algún tiempo para ver cómo podía esclarecerlo todo.

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Perla a Obsidiana, si bien estaba claro lo que quería decir con esa pregunta. Obsidiana estuvo muy tentada de sacar sus armas y volver a sus antiguas hostilidades con las Gemas de Cristal, pero… Simplemente no tendría sentido. No hasta haber esclarecido qué estaba pasando. Así pues, lo único que hizo fue suspirar y tirar su gorra al suelo.

-Ahora… nada. Tengo que encontrar a Jaspe, es cierto. Es la única que me puede explicar qué demonios está pasando.

-Hmmm…-murmuró Peridoto, sumida en profundos pensamientos-. Quizás… no.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Granate. Steven, más tranquilo, volvió a prestar atención a la conversación.

-Hmm… Tal vez sea un poco prematuro, pero creo que tal vez haya otra posibilidad-comentó Peridoto-. Aun así, para que funcionara necesitaría acceso a un terminal del Planeta Natal que todavía funcione.

-¿Cómo el que encontramos en la Luna?-preguntó Steven.

-Sí…, solo que ese está roto, gracias a la acción de cierta manazas-comentó Peridoto, mirando de reojo a Granate. Esta, si bien no dijo nada, agachó levemente la cabeza.

-Estupendo… ¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar otro terminal? No tenemos portales que nos lleven fuera del planeta, y construir una nave espacial que funcione nos llevaría mucho tiempo-se quejó Perla, quien parecía bastante metida en el problema a pesar de no afectarle directamente.

Al ver cómo todos parecían estar planeando y decidiendo como encontrar la información que necesitaba Obsidiana, esta no pudo sino preguntarse por qué se molestaban siquiera. No era su problema, sino el de ella, y tampoco era como si les hubiera pedido ayuda. Tal vez fuera porque realmente se creían que ella iba a cambiarse de bando si la ayudaban, y rápidamente intentó meterse para aclarar que la cosa no iba así. Sin embargo, una mirada por parte de Granate la disuadió de ello. No es que la mirara amenazadoramente, pero algo en la sonrisa de su rostro el indicó que seguramente fueran a ayudarla dijera lo que dijera, sin importarles que luego ella pudiera volver a ser su enemiga. Ante semejante idea, Obsidiana se quedó momentáneamente anonadada ante la estupidez de esas Gemas, que tan alegremente ayudarían a una enemiga por el simple hecho de que ella les había seguido la corriente con todo ese asunto del béisbol.

Y, sin embargo, Obsidiana se encontró incapaz de decirles nada al final. La verdad era que necesitaba ayuda, y como buscar a Jaspe por todo el planeta seguramente le fuera a llevar mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, tal vez la propuesta de la Peridoto pudiera resultar al fin y al cabo.

-… ¿solo necesitas un terminal operativo?-preguntó entonces Obsidiana en voz alta, dirigiéndose a Peridoto y sacando a todo el mundo de sus cavilaciones (menos a Lapis, quien para variar no parecía muy interesada en el tema).

Por primera vez en todo lo que habían vivido juntas, Peridoto no se sintió amenazada bajo la mirada de Obsidiana. Antes, la reputación y acciones de la silenciosa asesina la habían aterrado como pocas antes lo habían hecho en todos los años que llevaba de existencia, pero algo había en su mirada que la hacía entender que ya no guardaba odio o malicia contra ella. No era que de repente le estuviera expresando amistad y cordialidad con la mirada, pero al menos parecía que ya no la veía como un blanco tampoco, lo cual era de agradecer. Al ver eso, Peridoto se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y alegría que extrañó a Obsidiana y la hizo mirar confundida a Peridoto, dando un preventivo paso hacia atrás.

-Ehm… Me lo tomaré como un sí-dijo Obsidiana, tratando de no mirar muy fijamente a Peridoto-. De acuerdo. Pues si eso es todo, yo sé dónde podemos encontrar uno.

-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó interesada Perla-. ¿Dónde?

-Los Diamantes poseen numerosas colonias a lo largo y ancho del imperio, algunas de las cuales fueron abandonadas hace milenios. Sólo tenemos que viajar a una de ellas y buscar alguna consola que todavía funcione-explicó Obsidiana. Su respuesta pareció divertir a Lapis, que eligió ese momento para meterse en la conversación.

-Ya…, pero te olvidas de que no quedan portales ni naves en la Tierra. ¿Cómo piensas ir, volando? Porque si lo intentáis, lo más seguro es que os detecte alguna patrulla o nave de reconocimiento del Planeta Natal-comentó despectiva Lapis, como si pretendiera reírse de la propuesta de Obsidiana. Así era precisamente como la habían atrapado la primera vez, cuando intentó volver al Planeta Natal tras escapar del espejo. Obsidiana, fulminándola con la mirada, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

-Algo así. Los portales y las naves no son las únicas alternativas para viajar entre mundos, Lazuli-le replicó Obsidiana, sosteniéndose ambas la mirada-. Hay un tercer sistema, uno que ni siquiera los Diamantes controlan y por tanto no podrán rastrear.

-¿Oh~?-preguntó Lapis-. ¿Y qué sistema es ese?-preguntó, mirando desafiante a Obsidiana.

- _Mi_ sistema-respondió Obsidiana, sosteniéndole la mirada a Lapis.

Al oír sus palabras, Steven no pudo sino sonreír ampliamente.

Parecía que una nueva y emocionante aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí por el momento.**

 **Ya tenía ganas de que llegara este momento, ya que una de las razones para crear a Obsidiana fue este capítulo en concreto. ¿Qué otra Gema se podía hacer cuyo nombre pudieras cambiar a humano que fuera más claro que Obsidiana=Diana?**

 **Misterio resuelto, gente.**

 **Y hablando de misterio… ¿Qué descubrirán nuestras protagonistas? ¿Qué alternativa es esa que propone Obsidiana? ¿Realmente son tan tontas todas las Rubíes?**

 **Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de "La Gema Oscura" (menos lo de las Rubíes. Eso seguirá siendo un misterio para los restos).**

 **Chao, chao.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Eyeyeyey!**

 **Siguiendo muy el estilo de la serie original (y como este capítulo me estaba saliendo muy largo), he decidido lanzar una serie de capítulos a la vez, en forma de… ¡STEVENBOMB!**

 **Se trata de una serie de capítulos originales centrados en… ¡Nah, paso de hacer spoilers!**

 **Si queréis saber de qué va esto, leéoslos, leñe.**

 **Ale, no os entretengo más. Al trabajo con destajo.**

* * *

Capítulo 12: El peor mejor sistema (Stevenbomb parte 1)

Al día siguiente:

No estaba del todo mal.

Esas eran las palabras que Obsidiana pensó mientras recibía en la cara la brisa marina, sus piernas colgando del acantilado sobre el templo de las Gemas de Cristal en el que se había sentado a observar cómo el sol salía por el horizonte e iluminaba la tranquila ciudad. Tal vez no pudiera compararse a la grandeza de su propio mundo natal, pero algo había en ese apacible rincón del planeta humano que atraía a Obsidiana, una especie de belleza que antes no hubiera sabido apreciar. Cinco milenios de sombras y dolor, al parecer, la habían llevado a revalorar su opinión sobre ciertas cosas.

A pesar de las vistas y la agradable sensación del viento contra su piel, su largo cabello meciéndose tranquilamente como si de una bandera se tratara, Obsidiana no había subido a tan alto lugar por gusto. La razón de su aparente aislamiento había sido que, simplemente, deseaba tener un momento para poder pensar a solas sobre lo que se disponía a hacer. Su sistema no era un método infalible que uno pudiera usar sin cuidado ni precaución. Había muchos factores a tener en cuenta, como la ruta a seguir o los posibles desvíos que hiciera falta tomar para esquivar posibles peligros. Además, tenían que esperar al momento propicio para salir, o de lo contrario se darían de bruces contra un obstáculo inamovible y su aventura cósmica tendría un final más bien abrupto.

Impulsándose con los brazos, Obsidiana saltó del acantilado y cayó verticalmente por la ladera en dirección a la gigantesca estatua que acompañaba la sencilla vivienda en la que vivía Steven. Aterrizando sobre la cabeza de la estatua sin recibir daño alguno, Obsidiana empezó a descender a medida que se descolgaba por la misma, agarrándose a cada pequeño resquicio o agarradero con sus manos o pies con agilidad. Hubiera podido fácilmente dejarse caer hasta el suelo, sobrevolar la estatua, o atravesarla con su cambio de fase, pero… la verdad era que estaba disfrutando un poco de su pequeño ejercicio, similar a los que realizó hacía ya tantos milenios para entrenar su agilidad y movimientos acrobáticos. Si bien al principio muchas Gemas no vieron la importancia de que una Obsidiana pudiera moverse de aquella manera, pronto quedó claro que habían subestimado en demasía la astucia de Obsidiana, ya que al acostumbrarse a moverse de maneras poco ortodoxas e inesperadas adquirió la capacidad de atacar desde cualquier ángulo y de esquivar ataques al tiempo que cambiaba de posición, incluso al tiempo que escalaba paredes o bajaba por ellas. Sin la presión del combate o de las demás Gemas, Obsidiana se permitió un momento para gozar simplemente del momento en sí, llegando en pocos segundos al suelo de madera de la entrada de la casa. Sin mayor ceremonia, abrió la puerta y entró dentro.

-Vale, es la hora. ¿Ya estáis…listos…?-preguntó Obsidiana, sorprendiéndose ante la singular estampa que sus ojos contemplaban.

A un lado del salón, en el amplio sofá blanco de la casa, se encontraban Lapislázuli y Peridoto, la una sentada a su aire con la vista fija en la otra, quien parecía algo inquieta mientras paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente del pulcro mueble. La llegada de Obsidiana parecía haber reclamado la atención de ambas, provocando que Peridoto diera un pequeño respingo en el sitio, deteniendo su caminar. Lo que había sorprendido a Obsidiana, pero, era la Gema situada al otro lado, junto a la cocina.

-¡Sí! ¡Todos listos y preparados para la aventura, capitán!-exclamó Steven, vestido con numerosas chaquetas y pantalones de abrigo. El conjunto hacía que este pareciera una pequeña bola cuyos brazos colgaban inútiles a los lados, sus piernas tan embutidas en pantalones que el pobre niño humano no podía ni doblar las rodillas, obligándole a tambalearse a la hora de caminar. Un gorro de lana ocultaba sus rebeldes rizos, y una amplia bufanda con los colores de Perla le rodeaba el cuello y a duras penas alcanzaba a ocultar la amplia sonrisa que este mostraba. A un lado, de un tamaño acorde al nuevo "cuerpo" de Steven, se encontraba una abultada mochila de contenido desconocido. Granate y Amatista contemplaban como Perla observaba con ojo crítico la vestimenta de Steven, con varias chaquetas de más y otras tantas prendas de ropa colgando de su brazo, como si hubiera sido ella quien hubiera vestido así al joven niño. Casi parecía que ella y él hubieran estado discutiendo momentos antes de la llegada de Obsidiana.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!-exclamó Perla, estirando la mano como si pretendiera agarrar a Steven. Este, alarmado, trató de huir de Perla… caminando como un pingüino muy gordo.

-Ehm… Steven…-empezó a decir Obsidiana, quien trataba en todo momento de no parecer muy sorprendida por el repentino cambio de forma que había experimentado Steven-… tú no vienes con nosotras.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si Peridoto puede ir…! ¿Por qué no yo?-se lamentó Steven, zozobrando como un barquito a medida que caminaba todo lo rápido que podía hacia Obsidiana, huyendo de Perla, quien pareció algo aliviada al oír la negativa de Obsidiana. Si bien cualquier otro hubiera encontrado aquello muy enternecedor, Obsidiana se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

-Peridoto es una Gema hecha y derecha, una ingeniera altamente cualificada que fue escogida de entre miles de otras Peridotos para llevar a cabo una misión de suma importancia para el Planeta Natal-explicó Obsidiana, sorprendiendo momentáneamente a Peridoto. Con el atisbo de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, Peridoto empezó a sonreír emocionada ante los halagos de Obsidiana-… Además, es la única que puede operar una consola del Planeta Natal, así que realmente no le queda más remedio que venirse conmigo-aclaró Obsidiana con el mismo tono de voz, provocando que los ánimos de Peridoto volvieran a estar por los suelos-. Tú, en cambio, no tienes ninguna función en esta misión. Así pues, no vienes.

-¡Oh, venga…! ¡Por favor, porfavorporfavorporfavor!-suplicó Steven, mirando con ojitos brillantes a Obsidiana mientras hacía cuanto podía por llegar hasta ella. Su caminar se vio interrumpido cuando, al dar un traspiés, Steven perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo. Las numerosas capas de ropa consiguieron amortiguar el impacto, que apenas hizo ruido a pesar del suelo de madera, y Steven no sufrió daño alguno. Sin embargo, esas mismas prendas que le impedían mover brazos y piernas también provocaron que luego no pudiera levantarse por sí mismo, quedando tendido boca abajo en el suelo mientras seguía con su (ahora ligeramente amortiguada) súplica-. Vais a ir al espacio exterior. Vais a ver otros planetas. ¿Tienes idea de lo emocionante que suena eso? Además, ya me he preparado. ¿No decías que haría mucho frío? ¡Pues mira cuantas capas llevo!

-Lo que importa no es si es "emocionante" o no, o el número de tus capas-dijo Obsidiana, arrodillándose junto a Steven y levantándolo por el cuello de la camisa con una mano. El abultado Steven quedó colgando en el aire como si de un adorno navideño se tratara, mirando con ojos tristones a Obsidiana-. Vamos al territorio del Planeta Natal. Si te pillan allí, te eliminarán por ser una Gema de Cristal. Y si me pillan a mí, me eliminarán por desobedecer mis órdenes y trabajar con una Peridoto rebelde.

-Bueno, yo no diría tanto como…-empezó a decir Peridoto al oír eso de "rebelde", solo para ser cortada por Obsidiana.

-Insultaste a un Diamante a la cara. Ten por seguro que si algún día vuelves al Planeta Natal, será para que te ejecuten… si es que no te pillan antes en esta misión. En tal caso, también te eliminarán.- Las palabras de Obsidiana acallaron a Peridoto, quien de ser posible se puso incluso más verde que de costumbre, y provocaron que se hiciera una bola nerviosa en el suelo, temblando de pies a cabeza. Lapis simplemente observó cómo Peridoto permanecía en posición fetal en el suelo, su expresión tan neutra y desinteresada como antes.

-¿Ves? Te dije que iba a decir que no-dijo Perla más calmada, caminando hacia su pequeño protegido-. Anda, deja de protestar, y quítate ya toda esa ropa. No puede ser sano ir tan abrigado en verano…-dijo, agarrando la capa más externa de ropa del joven niño.

-¡Noooo…!-se quejó él, debatiéndose en el sitio mientras Perla lo despojaba de la chaqueta y la unía al montón de ropa de su brazo. Bajo esta portaba otra chaqueta casi idéntica, únicamente diferente en el color. El volumen del cuerpo de Steven apenas había variado.

-Steven…-empezó a decir Obsidiana, algo molesta ya. Sin embargo, alguien salió en favor del pequeño niño humano.

-Dejad que vaya-dijo Granate con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en la sala.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Perla, tal vez la más sorprendida de todas las Gemas presentes.

-Obsidiana, la colonia a la que queréis viajar está deshabitada, ¿verdad?-preguntó Granate, dirigiéndose a Obsidiana.

-Pues… sí, diría que sí.

-Y sabes cómo usar tu sistema sin perecer en el intento, ¿no es cierto?-añadió, refiriéndose al arriesgado método que esta usaba para viajar entre planetas. Si bien no había entrado en detalles, Obsidiana les había explicado a Steven y a los demás en qué consistía su sistema el día anterior, describiendo por encima sus muchos peligros y algunas de las amenazas que tal vez se encontraran en el mismo (razón por la que Perla se había opuesto tan fervientemente a que Steven fuera con ellas al espacio). Obsidiana asintió nuevamente. Aparentemente satisfecha, Granate se dirigió a Perla a continuación, quien a juzgar por su expresión no parecía para nada contenta por el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

-Granate, ni siquiera lo…

-Steven será crucial para esta misión, no solo por su escudo y su capacidad sanadora. Además, será una buena experiencia para él. Viajar fuera del sistema solar, aventurarse en lo desconocido… Steven aprenderá mucho de esta aventura.

-¡No lo será si es capturado por el Planeta Natal!-exclamó Perla, agitando tanto los brazos que las ropas sustraídas de Steven salieron volando por los aires. Una de las chaquetas cayó sobre la nerviosa Peridoto, quien permaneció inmóvil incluso cuando quedó completamente cubierta por la pesada tela.

-No lo capturarán, porque nadie sabrá que han estado allí-dijo Granate.

-Pero…pero… ¡Sí, el viaje! ¿Y si Steven se separa del grupo, o queda vaporizado, o se congela, o…? ¡Es un viaje muy peligroso para él!

-Perla, tranquila. Estará con Obsidiana y Peridoto. Si pasara cualquier cosa, ellas pueden protegerlo-le aseguró Granate. Perla miró de reojo a las dos Gemas mencionadas, una en posición fetal en el suelo y la otra una fría asesina con la que había combatido durante siglos. Sinceramente, no le inspiraba mucha confianza el hecho de dejar a su pequeño protegido con esas dos, si bien tenía que admitir que tal vez sí que fuera una buena fuente de experiencia para Steven. Después de todo, uno de sus muchos sueños había sido el poder mostrar a Steven las maravillas del espacio, poder viajar con él a otros mundos y explorarlos como hicieron una vez ella y Rosa. Así pues…

-…vale. Entonces, yo también voy-declaró Perla, sabedora que la alternativa (intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Steven) no serviría de mucho.

La noticia pareció emocionar a Steven, que sonrió encantado con sus ojos brillantes ante la idea la idea. Obsidiana, pero, no parecía compartir su opinión.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No, nononono, no…-empezó a decir Obsidiana, pero parecía que Perla tampoco se iba a dejar convencer de lo contrario.

-No, Obsidiana. Si Steven va, yo voy con él-declaró, echándose al hombro la mochila de Steven. Durante un instante, Obsidiana entendió por qué a Kofi le gustaba tanto darse con la mano en la cara cuando sentía que nadie le escuchaba. Imitándolo, Obsidiana trató de calmarse lo bastante como para intentar razonar con esa Perla tan irritante.

-Perla… Ni vienes tú, ni viene Steven. Es un viaje muy importante, es una ruta muy peligrosa, y sencillamente no podemos utilizarla ¡SIENDO CUATRO GEMAS!-exclamó Obsidiana-. ¡Tú no vas a venir, Steven no va a venir, y no se hable más! Nada de lo que digáis me convencerá de lo contrario-declaró, cruzada de brazos.

Durante un segundo, pareció que Perla se iba a rendir, internamente irritada pero a la vez aliviada al saber que Steven no se iba a enfrentar a los mortales peligros de esa temeraria expedición. Con lo que no contó, pero, fue con que este se plantara frente a Obsidiana, mirándolo con tal expresión tristona y ojitos brillantes de pena que casi parecía que se fuera a echar a llorar.

Obsidiana, inamovible e imperturbable, fijó sus fríos ojos en la mirada suplicante de Steven.

...

Minutos más tarde, envuelto en una de sus características burbujas rosadas, Steven sonreía emocionado subido al hombro de Obsidiana. Esta se limitó a asegurar a Steven-burbuja con una correa echa de cinturones alrededor de su cuerpo, suspirando hastiada mientras trataba de resistir el impulso de darse con la cabeza contra una pared. ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer, cómo….?

-¡Vamos allá!-exclamó Steven, apuntando emocionado con su dedo al portal cristalino del templo. El resto de su grupo, pero, no parecía compartir su entusiasmo.

Subida al otro hombro de Obsidiana, Peridoto contemplaba completamente aterrada el portal como si de una poza conectada con el mismísimo infierno se tratara. Sabía que parte de la culpa de toda esa situación era suya, por proponer aquello de la consola, pero eso no quitaba que el plan de Obsidiana la aterrara como pocas cosas la… No, pensándolo mejor, no la aterraba más que cuando insultó a Diamante Amarillo a la cara. En comparación con aquel momento, esa locura de plan casi parecía un paseo por el parque, como solían decir los humanos. Por raro que pareciera, esa breve comparativa sirvió para aplacar brevemente sus nervios, si bien seguía sintiendo un "nudo en el estómago" (otro dicho de los humanos que Peridoto, que aunque no acababa de entender, describía perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos). Sujetando con una mano el hombro de Obsidiana y con el otro la correa que como a Steven la unía a su sombría compañera, Peridoto trató de reunir el coraje necesario para afrontar su inminente viaje… o, por lo menos, para no echarse a gritar como una histérica. Perla, demasiado grande como para caber en la espalda de Obsidiana, se había transformado en una majestuosa ave con el plumaje pintado de sus suaves colores, con su gema ubicada en la misma zona en su frente y la mochila (considerablemente más vacía) a la espalda. Subida a la cabeza de la pálida Gema, miraba intranquila a Steven y a Granate y Amatista, prácticamente suplicándoles con la mirada que dijeran o hicieran algo para echar atrás toda esa situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por su parte, las Gemas que atrás se quedaban se limitaron a despedirlas con la mano (a excepción de Lapis, que se quedó mirando cómo Peridoto se iba con expresión aparentemente neutra, si bien en sus ojos se podía ver un ligero atisbo de intranquilidad que a Granate no le pasó desapercibido).

Finalmente, Obsidiana se subió a la plataforma del teleportador, sus compañeras de viaje nerviosas como los pasajeros de una vagoneta en una montaña rusa momentos antes de la primera bajada, la más aterradora de todas. El único que parecía emocionado con el viaje era Steven, que a pesar de encontrar molesto el tener que viajar en la burbuja (Obsidiana había dicho que, de lo contrario, tal vez moriría), no podía contener apenas la alegría y la euforia de tan increíble aventura, en la cual viajarían a un lejano planeta nunca explorado por ningún otro humano. Perla, cabizbaja sobre la cabeza de Obsidiana, suspiró a través de su afilado pico, para nada ilusionada con toda aquella situación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Perla?-preguntó Steven, quien había escuchado el suspiro de Perla y que en esos instantes observaba preocupado el semblante de su amiga. Al ver que la habían pillado atrapada en sus propios pensamientos, trató de mostrar una sonrisa para no preocupar a Steven.

-Oh, no es nada. Es que…-empezó a decir Perla-… Nunca imaginé que cuando por fin te sacara del planeta para mostrarte las maravillas del universo…, fuera a ser para explorar territorio enemigo. Es muy peligroso, y fácilmente podría…

-Eh, no pasa nada-declaró Steven-. Te tengo conmigo, así que sé que aunque pase lo peor, no tengo por qué tener miedo. Y si tú tienes cualquier problema, o algo te asusta, entonces yo te salvaré a ti. Nos tenemos el uno al otro, no tienes por qué pasar por nada de esto sola.

Las palabras de Steven sorprendieron levemente a Perla, quien se preguntó en qué momento Steven parecía haberse vuelto tan confiable y seguro de sí mismo. Muy atrás quedaba el joven que los seguía a las misiones como si de otra carga más se tratara, una distracción a la que muy a menudo habían tenido que rescatar aun a costa del éxito de la misión. Ahora, Steven parecía listo y preparado para cual fuera el desafío que le saliera al encuentro, decidido a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro y salir victorioso de cualquier situación. Su sonrisa consiguió calmar y animar a Perla, quien pensó que tal vez se estuviera preocupando demasiado por su joven amigo. Después de todo, Steven ni estaba desprotegido ni estaba indefenso.

-Además…-añadió Steven-, tenemos a Obsidiana y a Peridoto con nosotros. ¡Ya verás cómo entre los cuatro, conseguimos salir de esta con vida!-concluyó Steven con una amplia sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Perla se vio ligeramente torcida al contemplar el semblante asustado de Peridoto y la expresión neutra de Obsidiana. No acababa de compartir el entusiasmo de Steven, ya que por una parte Peridoto no parecía muy confiable si se trataba de resolver alguna situación de combate, y por el otro Obsidiana no era precisamente la Gema que ella hubiera escogido para cubrirle la espalda. Ambas habían empezado siendo enemigas suyas, y si bien Peridoto se había redimido con todo el asunto del Clúster, Obsidiana aún era una incógnita para ella. Habían hecho progresos, sí, pero todavía tenían mucho camino que recorrer antes de plantearse siquiera el llamar a Obsidiana "compañera", mucho menos "amiga". Su comportamiento de los últimos días no tenía sentido alguno para ella, de manera que no tenía del todo claro si fiarse o no de ella y su complicada estratagema. Si simplemente lo fuera a seguir ella, entonces tal vez Perla no se hubiera preocupado tanto, pero dado que tanto ella como Steven iban a seguirla en su alocado plan… Decidida a confiar en el instinto de Steven, que en más de una ocasión había resultado ser más beneficioso que su propio juicio, Perla esperó pacientemente a que se pusieran en marcha.

Unos segundos más tarde, los cuatro seguían subidos al portal sin haberse movido un solo centímetro. La emoción de Steven seguía al mismo nivel, para nada disminuida a pesar de la extraña pausa que parecía haber hecho.

-Bueno…-dijo entonces, mirando de reojo a Obsidiana-… ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-Cuando alguna de vosotras, Steven, recuerde que yo no puedo activar portales. Así que…

-Ah, ¿en serio?-preguntó sorprendido Steven.

-Ya lo hago yo-dijo Amatista, corriendo hasta ellos y colocando un pie sobre el portal-. Vale… ¿A dónde?

-A donde sea. Lo mismo da-dijo Obsidiana tranquilamente.

Asintiendo, Amatista activó el portal y rápidamente retiró el pie, contemplando junto a Granate y Lapis cómo un haz de luz envolvía los cuerpos de las cuatro Gemas, que en seguida se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí para empezar. Una vez cumplida su función, el portal se apagó y volvió a su estado anterior, sumiendo nuevamente la casa en silencio.

-Bueno, pues allá van…-comentó Amatista-. Tío… Lo que hubiera dado por ir yo también de aventuras. Sin Steven y Peridoto, esto va a ser un rollazo-se quejó, las manos tras su nuca mientras volvía junto a Granate con aire perezoso.

-No necesariamente. Podemos tener nuestras propias aventuras hasta que vuelvan-propuso Granate, provocando que Amatista sonriera emocionada y empezara a corretear alegremente por la casa. Mientras su pequeña amiga planeaba en voz alta sus múltiples y variadas opciones, Granate se giró hacia Lapis, quien seguía sentada en el sofá-. Lapislázuli, ¿te gustaría unirte a nosotras?

Lapis, con su característica expresión desinteresada, miró con la ceja arqueada a la taciturna Granate, ambas sosteniéndose la mirada mientras oían cómo Amatista corría hacia la puerta del templo, gritando algo sobre "hacer la maleta".

* * *

Mientras tanto:

El alto pilar de luz transportaba a Obsidiana y las demás a gran velocidad, iluminando sus expresiones silenciosas mientras cada uno se mantenía firme en sus propios pensamientos. Sin decir nada, Obsidiana se llevó la mano a la gema, y extrajo de ella uno de sus trabucos.

-Vale, es la hora-declaró, mirando de reojo a sus acompañantes-. ¿Preparados?

A modo de respuesta, Perla agitó sus alas y asintió, repasando una vez más en su mente la lista de consejos de seguridad que había elaborado en el breve espacio de tiempo del que había dispuesto cuando se decidió a acompañarles a la aventura. Peridoto, agarrada a Obsidiana como una cría de koala, apenas asintió con el más breve de los cabeceos, consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás en ese viaje. Steven, todavía en la burbuja, asintió decidido con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mucho más contento y animado que su verdosa amiga. Una vez vio que todos estaban listos y dispuestos, Obsidiana miró al frente, y apuntó con su trabuco hacia adelante.

¡BLAM! Su disparo sacudió por completo el cuerpo de Obsidiana, tanto que incluso lo pudieron notar Steven y los demás. El retroceso lanzó hacia atrás el ingrávido cuerpo de Obsidiana, desplazándola gracias a la falta de un suelo bajo sus pies, y sacándola del haz de luz del portal.

¡CRAC! Un gigantesco relámpago recibió a los cuatro viajeros, pasándoles tan cerca que Steven sintió su energía incluso a pesar de la burbuja que lo protegía. La fuerza de la descarga hizo que Obsidiana empezara a girar descontroladamente en el aire, separándolos del haz de luz que pronto se perdió de vista cuando las sombras se lo tragaron. Por suerte, Obsidiana evitó que los cuatro se metieran de lleno en otro relámpago con un certero disparo de su trabuco, que contrarrestó su impulso y los detuvo en el sitio momentos antes de que tuviera lugar la letal descarga de energía. Alarmados y algo desorientados, Steven y las demás apenas pudieron ver nada del lugar en el que se encontraban, demasiado oscuro como para distinguir otra cosa que no fueran los múltiples rayos y centellas que destellaban por doquier. A su lado, Obsidiana gruñó molesta.

-Maldición…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Qué pasa!?-exclamó Peridoto, escondiendo la cabeza en la melena de Obsidiana cuando otro relámpago pasó a rozar de ellos.

-¡He calculado mal nuestra salida! Hemos ido a salir justo en una tormenta-masculló Obsidiana, mirando a todas partes como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¡Da igual que lo calcularas mal! ¡SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ!-gritó Perla, tan nerviosa y alarmada que casi… ¡CRAC! Un nuevo relámpago restalló a su lado, sorprendiéndola tanto que se volvió a transformar en ella misma del sobresalto. Agarrándose a lo primero que encontró, Perla se encontró sujetando la cabeza de Obsidiana con ambas manos, tapándole los ojos.

-¡PERLA! ¡Quítate, que no veo!-exclamó Obsidiana, tratando de librarse de Perla al tiempo que se retorcía en el aire. Perla, pero, parecía incapaz de soltarse de Obsidiana, agarrada desesperadamente a la sombría Gema como si le fuera la vida en ello (y tal vez fuera así). Peridoto y Steven solo podían contemplar espantados como daban los cuatro vueltas en el aire, con los truenos y rayos explotando a su alrededor en medio de la gran oscuridad que era el interior de la nube.

Finalmente, Obsidiana consiguió que Perla la soltara, liberando su visión y pudiendo situar finalmente lo que andaba buscando. Justo cuando Perla alcanzaba a sujetarla por la melena, Obsidiana apuntó de nuevo con su trabuco y disparó, desplazándolos justo a tiempo para evitar que un rayo que pasó justo donde antes habían estado ellos los golpeara. El impulso del disparo los hizo atravesar las sombras de la nube, adentrándose cada vez más en ella mientras Obsidiana trataba no mostrarse tan nerviosa como en realidad se sentía. Había sido muy mala suerte que hubieran ido a aparecer justo en una tormenta de esas, y si no salían pronto de allí, no quedaría ni el polvo de sus gemas. De su espalda colgaban sus tres acompañantes, quienes se apretaban contra Obsidiana lo más fuerte que podían al tiempo que trataban de cubrirse de los rayos que caían a su alrededor en todas direcciones. Cada uno de ellos parecía lo bastante grande como para tragarse la caseta de la playa al completo, y ninguno deseaba saber lo que pasaría si uno de esos rayos los alcanzaba de pleno.

Pronto, por suerte para ellos, el canal de luz del teleportador volvió a aparecer frente a ellos, destacado claramente gracias al resplandor que atravesaba las sombras de la nube, atrayendo la atención del grupo de aventureros que lo contemplaron con la misma alegría y alivio que si de un refugio se tratara. Con un disparo más de su trabuco, Obsidiana los acercó lo bastante al haz de luz como para que ella pudiera tocarlo con la mano. En vez de entrar dentro, como esperaban todos que hiciera, Obsidiana dejó que la luz que ascendía por el haz los desplazara como si de un coche de choque se tratara, el canal fregando contra la mano de Obsidiana como el agua de un veloz torrente mientras esta permanecía recta y paralela al canal. A cada vez mayor velocidad, el pequeño grupo fue ascendiendo y atravesando la nube, los relámpagos perdiendo intensidad a medida que se alejaban del centro de la tormenta.

Cuando por fin emergieron de las nubes, Steven y los demás despegaron sus cabezas del cuerpo de Obsidiana y miraron maravillados el lugar en el que se encontraban. Steven lo reconoció en seguida, a pesar del tiempo que hacía que no visitaba aquel extraño lugar. Se parecía extrañamente al espacio exterior (o, por lo menos, a lo que él creía que debía de ser el espacio exterior), salvo que ni era tan negro como lo pintaban las fotos, ni las luces de las estrellas parecían tan lejanas. El fondo parecía pintada de un color purpúreo muy oscuro, en contraposición al negro del espacio profundo, y por todas partes se podían ver luces de todos los tamaños y colores, una infinidad de pequeñas esferas que cubrían la casi totalidad del horizonte visible. Por doquier se podían ver numerosas nubes de tormenta como la que acababan de abandonar, sus fuertes descargas resonando por el misterioso espacio en forma de relámpagos tan grandes que hacían que los que casi acababan con ellos antes parecieran minúsculos en comparación. Curiosamente, y esto llamó enormemente la atención de Steven, las luces misteriosas parecían dispuestas de manera curvilínea, casi como si en realidad se encontraran en el interior de una esfera, y las luces no fueran más que bombillas situadas en su superficie.

Una vez pusieron una cierta distancia entre ellos y la tormenta de abajo (¿o era arriba? Costaba un poco de saber en aquel lugar), Obsidiana sacó la mano del torrente de luz, y permitió que ella y sus acompañantes se separaran del haz, el cual desapareció pasados unos segundos. Sumidos en las sombras de aquel extraño lugar ante la ausencia de la luz que el haz les había proporcionado, Peridoto y Perla miraron entre nerviosas y fascinadas a su alrededor, mientras Steven hacía lo mismo con más emoción, y Obsidiana se limitaba a seguir observando la nube que acababan de abandonar.

-Así que… es esto…-murmuró Peridoto, su voz baja pero aun así audible ante la ausencia de más ruidos que los lejanos truenos-… la "Inter-dimensión"…

Según les había explicado Obsidiana, una vez hace muchos milenios, descubrió que se podía viajar de un planeta a otro atajando por el "espacio fuera del espacio", la dimensión paralela por la cual los haces de luz viajaban y conectaban los portales unos con otros. Si bien era un lugar cambiante de peligros múltiples e impredecibles, alguien con las habilidades necesarias (alguien como Obsidiana) podía viajar por ella sin ser detectada por ningún tipo de radar o sensor, pudiendo a su vez recorrer grandes distancias sin la necesidad de naves espaciales, que no podían alcanzar esa dimensión, o portales, que podían estar vigilados por posibles enemigos. Por lo que había podido comprobar Obsidiana, allí ciertas leyes de la física e incluso del tiempo y el espacio podían verse comprometidas, aunque dada su falta de conocimientos al respecto, no podía explicar cómo funcionaban las cosas allí o por qué. Lo único que sí que sabía era todo lo que había aprendido a base de viajar por ese lugar, ya fueran los lugares a evitar, como los atajos entre mundos que había descubierto. Y uno de esos atajos, precisamente, era lo que Obsidiana había propuesto usar para viajar a la colonia abandonada.

Claro estaba, primero tendrían que sobrevivir hasta llegar allí.

-Este es el espacio que conecta los diferentes mundos y galaxias entre sí-explicó Obsidiana, contemplando con sus compañeras el gigantesco universo paralelo que era aquel lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se paraba un instante para apreciar el paisaje que sus ojos contemplaban, o simplemente para reflexionar respecto a la situación en la que estaba: varada en la inmensidad de una dimensión alternativa, flotando como si de un satélite sin planeta se tratara, inerte en el silencio y calma del reino más allá de cualquier reino. Se parecía un poco a estar encerrada en una burbuja, con la diferencia de que podía moverse e incluso salir de allí si así lo deseaba. De lo contrario, jamás se hubiera permitido volver a pasar por algo como aquello voluntariamente-. Desde aquí, podemos viajar de una punta a otra del universo en cuestión de horas, minutos, o segundos si somos afortunados. Todos los mundos, todos los destinos, todas las rutas…-dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todo el horizonte visible-… al alcance de la mano. Esto es la "Inter-dimensión", mi sistema de transporte privado.

-Wow… ¡Es alucinante!-declaró Steven, casi como si se le hubiera olvidado que él ya había estado dos veces allí. Aprovechando que nadie podía verla, centrados como estaban en el universo en el que se encontraban, Obsidiana aprovechó para sacar pecho y sonreír orgullosa del comentario de Steven.

-Es… bueno, es…-empezó a decir Perla, todavía agarrada a Obsidiana como si de un koala se tratara. Algo más recuperada, volvió a transformarse para dejar de ocupar tanto espacio, optando por convertirse esta vez en un elegante felino con cuyas garras podría agarrarse mejor a su vehic…a Obsidiana-. Bueno, admito que es bastante impresionante… ¿pero cómo es que casi acabamos convertidos en arenisca nada más aparecer aquí? ¡Dijiste que era el momento idóneo para salir!

-No, yo solo dije que era el momento, no que fuera el idóneo-señaló Obsidiana, mientras daban todos plácidamente vueltas en el vacío infinito de la Inter-dimensión-. No existe eso que llamas "momento idóneo" para aparecer aquí. Este lugar no es como el espacio exterior, Perla. Aquí hay muchos más peligros de los que te puedes encontrar viajando por el espacio, y hay que saber responder de inmediato, o de lo contrario…

-"De lo contrario"… ¿qué?-preguntó Peridoto, algo asustada, mientras miraba con renovado nerviosismo a su alrededor, seguramente buscando uno de esos peligros de los que hablaba Obsidiana.

-…no importa. Tranquila, no es mi primera vez aquí. Se reconocer el peligro cuando lo veo, de manera que si tenemos suerte, no deberíamos de encontrarnos con nada más peligroso que una de estas tormentas de iones.

-Ah, eso es un…-empezó a decir Steven, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hay cosas aquí _peores_ que estas tormentas?-exclamó Perla, moviéndose por el cuerpo de Obsidiana hasta plantársele delante, los rasgados ojos de la transformada Gema fijos en la expresión hastiada de Obsidiana. Suspirando, agarró por el pellejo de la nuca a Perla, y la volvió a situar a su espalda, entre Steven y Peridoto.

-Cálmate, ¿quieres? Ya he dicho que no deberíamos de tener que toparnos con nada si vamos con cuidado. De esto entiendo un rato-dijo, sacando sus dos trabucos-. Después de todo, a mí tampoco me interesa toparme con nada con vosotros tres a mi espalda.- Apuntando con ambos trabucos hacia abajo, Obsidiana se estiró como si de un misil se tratara-. Por cierto, si una de vosotros ve acercarse algo con tentáculos, hacédmelo saber, ¿queréis?

-¿Qué dices de tenta…?- La pregunta de Steven quedó cortada por la atronadora explosión de los trabucos de Obsidiana, cuyo estallido reverberó con fuerza ante la ausencia de otros sonidos en la vastedad de la Inter-dimensión. A cada disparo de los trabucos, parecía que Obsidiana y el resto aumentaban la velocidad a la que se movían, iniciando su recorrido por el extraño paraje que era aquella dimensión.

Dada la gran distancia entre ellos y los lejanos puntos y nubes de tormenta de la singular dimensión, al principio Steven creyó que no se estaban moviendo en lo más mínimo, careciendo de referencias cercanas que le permitieran saber si se estaban moviendo siquiera o si se estaba acercando o alejando de su objetivo. Obsidiana parecía avanzar decidida, disparando ocasionalmente con sus trabucos para mantener la velocidad a la que se desplazaban. Nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, optando por centrar su atención en el peculiar paisaje que ofrecía aquel extraño lugar, y vigilar a su vez que no apareciera nada que pudiera tomarlos por sorpresa (o que tuviera tentáculos, ya de paso). Nadie sabía qué podía existir en ese lugar que pudiera poner en guardia a alguien como Obsidiana, pero tal vez precisamente por eso mismo se mostraban tan alarmados y recelosos. Sin decir nada realmente, se repartieron el mundo a su alrededor para así mantenerlo vigilado y proseguir su camino con relativa seguridad.

Tal y como parecía a primera vista, la Inter-dimensión no era para nada como Steven se hubiera podido imaginar que fuera. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el horizonte fue variando su color purpúreo a otro más azulado, siempre de un tono oscuro que contrastaba con las múltiples luces que lo ocupaba, luces que según le explicó luego Obsidiana, correspondían a los millones de portales, conductos y demás sistemas de transporte que conectaban los diferentes planetas o planos físicos entre sí, todos con sus propias características e historias, su propia fauna y sus propios habitantes. Un universo infinito de posibilidades, miles de millones de potenciales aventuras que hicieron que el corazón de Steven empezara a latir acelerado como si el de un colibrí se tratara, tan emocionado que prácticamente empezó a hiperventilar en el interior de su burbuja. Al verlo, Obsidiana le dijo que lo mejor sería que se calmara, o se le acabaría pronto el oxígeno de la burbuja. Esto pareció apaciguar en parte a Steven, si bien no alcanzó a bajar sus ánimos ni a calmar su espíritu aventurero. Lentamente, el horizonte empezó a cambiar una vez más, apareciendo franjas doradas que se difuminaban en el límite entre el nuevo color y el anterior.

Pronto, Steven aprendió otra valiosa lección sobre la Inter-dimensión: el tiempo no corría a la misma velocidad por todas partes. Después de un buen rato de vuelo ininterrumpido, a Steven le entró la curiosidad por saber cuánto rato llevaban volando desde que salieron del portal, de manera que preguntó si alguna de las demás Gemas sabía la hora. Obsidiana estaba centrada en volar, por lo que no contestó, y Peridoto se limitó a negar con la cabeza, si bien aseguraba que tan solo debían de haber pasado unos cinco o diez minutos. Perla, quien parecía algo aprehensiva todavía respecto al lugar en el que se encontraban, decidió responder a Steven invocando un pequeño despertador de su gema, aparato que luego examinó antes de dar su respuesta a Steven. Su expresión, antes calmada y atenta, cambió totalmente cuando su atención se centró en la esfera de cristal del despertador.

-¿Qué? Esto… no es posible…-murmuró Perla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se ha parado?-preguntó Steven, confundido. En vez de responderle con palabras, Perla se limitó a enseñarle el despertador a Steven, quien pronto entendió la razón de la preocupación de esta.

Las agujas del reloj se movían sin sentido alguno de un lado para otro, unas veces avanzando velozmente en el sentido correcto, otras retrocediendo, una aguja desapareciendo y reapareciendo en una posición completamente aleatoria, ambas agujas moviéndose en direcciones opuestas…

-El tiempo de esta dimensión no funciona de la misma manera que en la nuestra-explicó Obsidiana, que si bien no había mirado el reloj, entendía la razón de la preocupación de ambos-. No existen cosas como "ahora", "luego", una hora, dos, o un millón. Hay zonas en que pueden pasar siglos en un parpadeo, y otras en las que el tiempo no se mueve en absoluto. Haríamos bien en evitar esas últimas si queremos llegar alguna vez a nuestro destino.

-¿Y qué pasaría si no… no las evitáramos?-preguntó preocupada Peridoto. La aterraba el no poder comprender lo que sucedía en ese extraño lugar, donde sus muchos y variados conocimientos no se podían aplicar y por tanto eran inútiles.

-Bueno…, pues que nos quedaríamos aquí atrapados por toda la eternidad-explicó sencillamente Obsidiana, como si en realidad el quedar encerrados y varados en el interminable espacio de la Inter-dimensión no fuera más que una molestia pasajera que se podía experimentar volando por ahí. Su tono casual no ayudó a rebajar la ansiedad de Peridoto, quien se propuso redoblar sus esfuerzos en vigilar sus alrededores por si detectaba cualquier clase de peligro que pudiera amenazarlos a ella y a sus compañeros-. Tranquilos. Cuando salgamos en uno de los portales, habrá pasado uno o dos segundos como…

De repente, algo pareció llamar la atención de Obsidiana, quien dejó de disparar al tiempo que ralentizaba su avance hasta detenerse por completo. A pesar de no poder mirarla a la cara, Steven y los demás notaron cómo Obsidiana se tensaba de repente, casi como si estuviera previendo un ataque. No entendían la razón, ya que no se veía nada a kilómetros a su alrededor, pero parecía que la pálida Gema no opinaba lo mismo.

-Obsidiana, ¿qué…?-empezó a preguntar Steven.

-No puede ser… No tendríamos que estar tan cerca…-murmuró Obsidiana, visiblemente preocupada. Con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, siguió con la mirada puesta en el horizonte, tan vacío como todo lo demás-. ¡Steven, Perla, Peridoto, agarraos fuerte a mí!-exclamó de repente, alzando ambos brazos haciendo una cruz enfrente de su cara, como si se estuviera protegiendo de un ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Perla, alarmada, mientras trataba de ver por encima de la cabeza de Obsidiana la amenaza que la había puesto en alerta. Sin embargo, no veía cual podía ser.

-¡Vosotros hacedlo! ¡YA ESTÁN AQUÍ!-gritó Obsidiana, quien se encogió haciendo una bola con sus piernas y brazos protegiendo el resto de su cuerpo. Sin acabar de entender todavía qué estaba pasando, Perla volvió a su forma original y agarró a Peridoto y a Steven y los apretó contra la espalda de Obsidiana, cubriéndolos por detrás con su propio cuerpo.

¡FIU! Algo pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, tan cerca que al pasar alborotó la melena de Obsidiana y el pelo de Perla. Demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, Perla tan solo alcanzó a ver un breve borrón de lo que fuera que les había pasado por el lado, tan veloz que al girar la cabeza este ya se había perdido en la lejanía. Fue precisamente por eso, por girar la cabeza hacia atrás, que Perla estuvo a punto de perderse el resto del ataque.

Justo cuando Perla se giró para ver el misterioso proyectil, ocurrió algo que pilló a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Con la misma intensidad que uno de los truenos que por poco los vaporizaba nada más llegar a la Inter-dimensión, de pronto los envolvió una auténtica avalancha de proyectiles que zumbaban con gran estruendo a su alrededor, todos tan veloces que solo su gran número permitía que fueran mínimamente visibles, aunque apenas fuera una breve imagen residual. El fuerte viento que levantaban era como un huracán, tan potente que cuando Obsidiana y el resto se vieron de repente inmersos en él, salieron disparados en la dirección de la avalancha sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo.

Encerrado en su burbuja, y rodeado por los cuerpos de Perla, Peridoto y Obsidiana, Steven no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que sentía era cómo él y sus compañeras eran sacudidas y lanzadas por el espacio como muñecas de trapo, a merced del violento ímpetu de aquella nueva y misteriosa tormenta. Sus ojos solo alcanzaban a ver el rostro de Peridoto, chillando a pleno pulmón, pero sus oídos tan solo podían escuchar el incesante paso de los proyectiles, tan cadentes como la ametralladora de una película bélica. Su mundo daba vueltas a medida que se veían desplazados a la fuerza por lo que fueran aquellas cosas, incapaces de hacer nada que no fuera seguir su curso como uno más de la manada, demasiado lentos como para seguirles el ritmo. Steven perdió toda noción del tiempo, sumido en el estruendo del exterior y los ocasionales impactos que resonaban demasiado cerca, cada golpe sacudiendo su burbuja con un tañido apenas audible en medio de la vorágine que aquellas cosas provocaban.

Y así, tan repentinamente como habían surgido, los proyectiles los dejaron atrás. El repetitivo pasar de los veloces objetos voladores fue disminuyendo, perdiéndose en el horizonte hasta que tan solo quedaron los rezagados, el último de ellos marcando su partida con un nuevo impacto contra la burbuja de Steven.

Silencio. Extraño, opresivo, agradable, absoluto… pero silencio al fin y al cabo. Steven, que en algún momento del suceso se había abrazado a la Gema más cercana, se despegó de la espalda de Obsidiana, dándose cuenta de que casi sin darse cuenta había expandido su burbuja para que cubriera a las otras tres Gemas, quedando así los cuatro flotando en su interior. El cinturón que lo había atado a Obsidiana había reventado en algún momento del suceso, perdiéndose para siempre en los confines de la Inter-dimensión. Un rápido examen de la burbuja le sirvió para ver cuán deteriorada estaba, con numerosas grietas por todas partes y pinta de ir a romperse en cualquier momento, pero aguantando por el momento.

-Fiu… Por qué poco-comentó Steven, suspirando aliviado al ver que todo había acabado-. Eh, Obsidiana, ¿qué ha sido…?-Lo que vio Steven a continuación lo dejó tan sorprendido, que por un momento su burbuja casi desaparece.

Con sus brazos y piernas aún levantados, Obsidiana permanecía en posición fetal en el aire, si bien su postura ya no era tan rígida ni protectora como antes. Su cuerpo parecía haber sufrido graves daños debido seguramente a los choques contra aquellas cosas, como probaban sus dañadas extremidades, que se habían llevado la peor parte de la paliza. El resto de ella, si bien en menor medida, también parecía haberse llevado muchos golpes, dejándola en el peor estado físico en el que Steven la hubiera visto jamás. Su cabeza colgaba inerte hacia adelante, los dos ojos cerrados y sin que pareciera que fuera a despertar pronto. Asustado, Steven se giró rápidamente para pedirle ayuda a Perla, solo para darse cuenta de que su amiga no estaba en mejores condiciones. Cubierta de magulladuras por toda la parte de atrás del cuerpo, parecía que Perla estuviera luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no caer en la inconsciencia como Obsidiana.

-¡PERLA!-exclamó Steven, sujetando a Perla cuando pareció que a esta le iban a fallar las fuerzas. Gracias a la falta de gravedad, Steven consiguió acercar a Perla lo suficiente como para que entre él y Peridoto evitaran que saliera volando, los cuatro desplazándose lentamente con los últimos resquicios del impulso de la avalancha. Justo cuando Peridoto y Steven aseguraron a Perla, el cuerpo de Obsidiana finalmente cedió, reventando en una fina nube de polvo oscuro y dejando su pulida gema flotando en el vacío. Por suerte, Peridoto consiguió alcanzarla antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho de ellos, atrayéndola con aire protector contra su pecho. A juzgar por las expresiones de Steven y de ella, ambos estaba muy asustados y nerviosos, claramente alarmados y sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

De tan preocupados que estaban, Steven y Peridoto no fueron conscientes de cómo se habían ido acercando lentamente a la extraña luz ovalada que en esos momentos les salía al encuentro, adentrándose en ella silenciosamente y desapareciendo de la Inter-dimensión en un brillante haz que pronto se extinguió.

* * *

Con un gruñido, Perla sintió retornar el dolor.

Le dolía todo. Vaya si le dolía…, pero se negaba a dejarse vencer. Steven… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien, estaba a salvo? Tenía que encontrarlo… Tenía que protegerlo… Hasta que su pequeño no estuviera a salvo, no podía permitirse el reventar…

Una cálida sensación la embargó de repente, un sentimiento de bienestar que se llevó lejos el dolor y lo transformó en dicha y felicidad. Conocía bien ese sentimiento…

-R…Rosa…-murmuró Perla en su sueño, agitándose levemente mientras pugnaba por despertar. Quería verla, quería…

-¿Perla?-dijo una voz de repente, una voz que muy para desgracia de Perla, no era la de Rosa.

-¿Steven…?-preguntó Perla, entreabriendo los ojos. Allí, mirándola desde arriba, estaba el semblante preocupado de su pequeño protegido, sus ojos tristes iluminándose brevemente cuando abrió finalmente los ojos. A su lado, Peridoto parecía mostrar un cierto alivio cuando Perla terminó por despertar, suspirando con la mano en el pecho como si estuviera tratando de calmar su agitado corazón (caso poco probable, dado que las Gemas no tenían corazón)-… ¡STEVEN!-exclamó Perla cuando su mente acabó de despertar, lanzando sus brazos al cuello de Steven para darle un fuerte abrazo, sonriendo aliviada al ver que no parecía estar herido. Sonriendo, Steven le devolvió el abrazo, ambos transmitiendo con ese sencillo gesto el amor y el cariño que se profesaban el uno al otro. Por suerte, se había quitado gran parte de las capas de ropa que portaba, permitiéndole mover los brazos para así poder abrazar a Perla.

Cuando por fin se separó de él, Perla tuvo la oportunidad de examinar sus alrededores. Al parecer, se encontraba estirada en el duro suelo de una especie de caverna echa de piedra de un verdor oscuro que le recordó preocupantemente a la temible Malaquita. Contrariamente a lo esperado en una caverna natural, el suelo y las paredes eran pulidas como el cristal, tanto que al mirar el suelo casi pudo ver su reflejo gracias a la pálida luz que parecía manar de la roca, iluminándolo todo y tiñéndolo ligeramente de verde.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…?-empezó a preguntar Perla, visiblemente confundida-. ¿Y Obsidiana?

-Está fuera, explorando. Dijo que esperáramos a que te despertaras antes de volver a ponernos en marcha-explicó Peridoto-. En cuanto a dónde estamos, bueno… La verdad, es que eso no lo sé. Tendrás que preguntárselo ahora a Obsidiana.- Girándose, Peridoto empezó a caminar hasta el otro extremo de la caverna, donde Perla creyó ver un pequeño orificio de un metro de alto por otro de ancho, a través del cual juraría que veía el cielo gris de tormenta-. Iré a por ella. Esperad aquí.

Cuando Perla trató de ponerse en pie, descubrió que su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado débil como para incorporarse del todo. Por suerte, Steven la ayudó a sentarse y la ayudó a recostarse contra la pared para que estuviera más cómoda. Agradeciéndoselo con una sincera sonrisa, Perla abrazó a Steven cuando este se sentó en su regazo, apoyando su cabeza contra la mullida pelambrera del niño humano.

-Steven… ¿Qué pasó? Solo recuerdo aquellas…cosas golpeándonos, y luego… una luz, y…

-Bueno… Se ve que atravesamos una de las luces esas que Obsidiana dijo que comunicaban los mundos con la Inter-dimensión, y acabamos en este planeta-empezó a explicar Steven-. Como fuera llovía, Peridoto y yo os movimos a ti y a Obsidiana hasta esta cueva, donde esperamos a que tú te despertaras y a que ella se reformara.

-¿"Se reformara"? ¿Obsidiana reventó?-preguntó Perla, sorprendiéndose por lo preocupada que había sonado. No sabía de dónde había salido eso.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Se reformó casi en seguida, aunque…-Perla se fijó, entonces, en que a Steven parecía preocuparle algo. Miraba cabizbajo al suelo, su boca y ojos revelando la tristeza de su rostro, y Perla supo que algo malo pasaba con él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Steven?

-…estaba muy herida, Perla-dijo Steven-. Obsidiana no reventó cuando se enfrentó a vosotras, pero lo hizo antes con las cosas esas de la Inter-dimensión. Debieron de hacerle mucho daño.

-¿Qué es lo que…?

-¿Por qué no se volvió una fantasma?-preguntó Steven, girándose para mirar a Perla. A juzgar por el brillo de sus ojos, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar a llorar-. De haberlo querido, podría haber dejado que esas cosas la atravesaran, o incluso podría haber hecho que todos las atravesáramos. Así que… ¿por qué no lo hizo?

Fue entonces cuando Perla entendió qué era lo que preocupaba tanto a Steven, que a juzgar por sus palabras y su tono al borde del llanto, ya debía de sospechar cual podía ser la respuesta.

-No lo hizo…porque no podía-dijo Perla. La falta de reacción de Steven le sirvió para ver confirmadas sus sospechas: Steven ya lo había deducido-. Durante la guerra, Obsidiana demostró que podía atravesar casi cualquier cosa con la que la atacáramos: armas, proyectiles, naves, otras Gemas… Ni siquiera el suelo o los láseres podían pararla. Sólo había dos cosas que Obsidiana no podía atravesar…

-Mi escudo…y mi burbuja-terminó de decir Steven, posando su mano sobre su propia gema.

-Sí. Si se hubiera vuelto un fantasma como dices, podría habernos protegido a Peridoto y a mí, pero tú te hubieras quedado a merced de esas cosas. Pero no fue…

-¡Fue culpa mía!-explotó Steven-. ¡Por mi culpa, Obsidiana y tú recibisteis mucho daño! ¡Si no hubiera venido, Obsidiana y Peridoto se habrían podido proteger de esa tormenta de proyectiles! ¡Tú no habrías resultado herida! ¡Si no hubiera sido tan…egoísta, y no hubiera insistido en venir…!-dijo, apretando sus puños al tiempo que sentía brotar de sus ojos las lágrimas de pena, ira, frustración y arrepentimiento. Tapándose la boca con la mano, Perla miró con expresión angustiada a Steven, sintiendo pánico al ver tan desolado a su pequeño.

-¡No, Steven! Eso no es…

-¡Sí que es! Por mi culpa… Obsidiana reventó, y tú te has hecho daño. Si no fuera por…

-¡Steven!-exclamó Perla, obligando a Steven a mirarla a través de las lágrimas de sus ojos. La expresión seria y decidida de Perla sorprendió a Steven, que por un momento creyó que esta le iba a regañar, dado que realmente había sido toda culpa suya. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo por segunda vez-. ¡Tú nos salvaste!

-¿Q…qué?

-¡Tu burbuja, ¿no te acuerdas?!-exclamó Perla, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando a los ojos al lloroso niño. Con sus manos en los hombros de este, miró sonriente a Steven, tratando de hacerle entender lo que ella creía y pensaba-. Ampliaste tu barrera y nos protegiste de gran parte de la avalancha. De no ser por ti, dudo que ninguna de las tres hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí. Y luego me sanaste con tus poderes, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… yo…-dijo Steven, quien no parecía del todo convencido todavía.

-Y nos protegiste a Obsidiana y a mí, nos trajiste a esta cueva… Peridoto no habría podido hacer todas esas cosas sola. De no haber venido, tal vez ni siquiera hubieran podido resistir la avalancha-dijo Perla-. Steven, sé que piensas que es culpa tuya, pero has de entender que las cosas a menudo son como son, sin que podamos hacer nada por cambiarlas. Yo… me he estado dando cuenta, y más aun recientemente…-empezó a decir, observando algo más allá de Steven, sumida momentáneamente en su propia reflexión-…, que me hubiera gustado poder hacer las cosas de otra manera, poder cambiar lo que fue, pero no es posible. Lo único que puedo hacer es aprender, mejorar, e intentar corregir mis errores de la mejor manera posible. No tiene sentido que te lamentes por lo que fue, por lo que hiciste, cuando no sabes siquiera si de haber tomado otras decisiones el futuro hubiera cambiado a mejor o hubiera seguido siendo el mismo. ¿Quieres hacer algo bueno por nosotras, por el futuro? Intenta vivir en el presente, observa cual es el problema, y busca una solución. No podemos ir hacia atrás, pero… todavía podemos ir adelante.

Las palabras de Perla sacudieron el interior de Steven, demasiado sorprendido como para hablar por el momento. Era como si cada palabra que Perla había dicho hubiera encajado en los huecos de su pecho, llenando un vacío que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, sintiéndose mucho mejor por ello y alcanzando a sentir nuevamente la esperanza de que todo iba a salir bien. No se había librado de la culpa, pero por lo menos ahora ya se sentía capaz y dispuesto para hacer algo y arreglarlo, decidido a no seguir sumido en la tristeza y la autoflagelación. Si quería solucionar aquel problema, entonces llorar no era la solución. No, lo que tenía que hacer era ser valiente, decidido… Lo que tenía que hacer, era seguir adelante.

Agradecido, Steven se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos, y abrazó nuevamente a Perla, una amplia sonrisa de alivio y felicidad en su rostro. Contenta de verlo más feliz y de mejor humor, Perla le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo como sus inseguridades y temores parecían desvanecerse ante el cálido abrazo que ambos compartían en esos instantes. Tal vez la situación fuera aún desconocida para ambos, extraviados en un mundo desconocido y sin saber qué había pasado ni qué iban a hacer, pero mientras permanecieran todos juntos, Perla estaba segura de que conseguirían salir de ese embrollo de alguna forma. Después de todo, no había nada que las Gemas de Cristal no pudieran solucionar trabajando juntas.

-…aquí-oyó entonces Perla, un lejano eco que señaló la llegada de Peridoto. Rompiendo el abrazo, Perla y Steven aguardaron a que ella y Obsidiana hicieran acto de presencia-. ¿Ves? Te dije que Steven podría salvarla. ¿Acaso no te lo dije?-indicó orgullosa Peridoto, señalando con un gesto el recuperado cuerpo de Perla.

-Hm **pf, n** o est **á mal, s** upongo…-dijo Obsidiana, su voz sonando distorsionada y vaporosa a ratos, y normal alternativamente. En cuanto apareció ante Perla, esta supo la razón de ello.

Caminando junto a Peridoto, se encontraba Obsidiana… en un estado muy extraño. Parecía que su cuerpo se hubiera quedado atascado a medio camino entre su forma física normal y la forma vaporosa que exhibía cuando volaba. Si bien su silueta era clara contra la masa de niebla negra que la envolvía de pies a cabeza, parecía que sus facciones y colores no estaban del todo definidos todavía. Su piel pálida parecía oculta por las sombras de su alrededor, apenas visible como si estuviera rodeada de alquitrán, y la mitad de su rostro que normalmente le ocultaba el flequillo parecía estar deshaciéndose en zarcillos de humo que dejaban una estela tras Obsidiana a medida que avanzaba por la cueva. Caminaba con un ligero vaivén, como si no pesara nada, y sus pasos no hacían sonido alguno al pisar el suelo. Su melena oscilaba a su lado como si estuviera bajo el agua, la punta de esta y el contorno difuminados como si el menor soplo de aire pudiera hacerla desaparecer.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamó Steven, visiblemente contento de verla como si su aspecto no lo preocupara en lo más mínimo-. ¡Tienes mejor aspecto! Al menos ahora ya tienes piernas-señaló Steven, corriendo a su lado.

- **Sí** , poco a **poc** o me voy **refo** rmando.. **.** -dijo Obsidiana, cruzada de brazos. Todo su cuerpo parecía oscilar ligeramente, como si las sombras de su alrededor estuvieran intentando acabar de decidir donde acababa Obsidiana, y donde empezaba todo lo demás-. Den **tro de** no much **o, deb** ería ser lo **bastan** te sólid **a cómo para** poder viaj **ar**.- Entonces, la mirada de Obsidiana se posó en Perla, su único ojo visible fijo en la sorprendida Gema. Curiosamente, parecía que ahora todo el ojo de Obsidiana era blanco, contrastando ligeramente contra las sombras que envolvían su rostro-. **¿Qué** pasa, Per **la? N** i que **hubie** ras vist **o un fantasma…** -comentó en broma Obsidiana, sonriendo con una sonrisa afilada y que quedaba un tanto espeluznante dado su estado actual.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó confundida Perla. Era la primera vez, desde que se conocieron hacía ya muchos milenios, que veía a Obsidiana en ese extraño estado.

-¿N **o te lo** han dicho **Steven y** Peri **doto?** Revent **é**. **Toda** vía estoy in **tentan** do reformarm **e…** -explicó sencillamente Obsidiana, contemplando su mano. Más parecía una garra oscura que no la pálida mano que una vez sostuvo un trabuco, pero tras concentrarse unos segundos, pareció que sus dedos adquirieron una forma un tanto más fija, y decididamente menos monstruosa que antes. Satisfecha, Obsidiana bajó la mano.

-Pe…pero…-trató de decir Perla, pero al final optó por no hacer más preguntas. Después de todo, Obsidiana siempre había presentado una serie de habilidades y características muy distintas a las de las demás Gemas, haciendo de ella algo único en el Planeta Natal. ¿Reformarse fuera de su gema? No, no era lo más extraño que alguna vez la hubiera visto hacer. En su lugar, prefirió hacer otra clase de pregunta-… ¿Qué pasó antes?

-¿ **Dis** culpa…?

-¿Qué pasó antes? ¿Cómo es que de repente acabamos en esa especie de… ¡lo que fuera!? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué…?-preguntó molesta Perla.

-¿Que **qué p** asó? ¡Pues **exacta** mente lo que **dij** e que podí **a pasar!** -respondió Obsidiana, visiblemente descontenta por el tono acusatorio de Perla-. **La In** ter-dimensión es **un luga** r peligro **so, Per** la. No es como **la Tierra, o** el espacio al **que estás ac** ostumbrada. Allí **hay co** sas para las que…

-Yo tal vez no las conozca, pero es obvio que tú sí. Así que… ¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE NOS METIERAS DE LLENO EN ESA SITUACIÓN TAN PELIGROSA!? Si algo le hubiera pasado a Steven…

-¡No h **ables c** omo si lo **hubiera hec** ho adrede!-exclamó Obsidiana-. ¡Fu **e…fue…!** …un error de **cálcu** lo…

-¿"Un error de cálculo"? ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que…?-empezó a decir escandalizada Perla, cuando de repente Obsidiana pareció estallar. Su rostro, antes más recuperada, pareció transformarse como cuando se ponía en modo fantasma, sus facciones difusas y su boca convertida en un pozo de dientes afilados. Su melena, como si de repente hubiera cobrado vida, se puso de punta por un instante.

- **¿¡Y DE QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ES LA CULPA!?** -gritó con voz de trueno, un tono completamente e **sos años atrapad** aen **la burbuja, todos** esos años **perdidos… La** Inter **-dimensión es una realidad que continua** mente **está ca** mbiand **o,** moviéndose, y **los peligros** cambian de **lugar y migran c** on **el tiempo. ¡¿** De q **uién te** crees que **es la** culpa **de que yo ya no p** udiera **saber** dónde estaban **las amenazas,** Perla?!-dijo, volviendo a su estado anterior.

Perla y Obsidiana, furiosas, se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos tensos minutos, dejando a Peridoto y a Steven demasiado asustados como para atreverse a intervenir. Parecía como si, a pesar del lamentable estado de ambas, estas pudieran ponerse a pelear de un momento a otro, y ni Steven ni Peridoto se veían capaces de pararlas si la cosa llegaba a las manos. Sin embargo, al final, parecía que la cosa no iba a resultar en el combate a muerte que todos esperaban.

Suspirando con aire resignado, Perla fijó su mirada con algo menos de severidad y hostilidad en Obsidiana, si bien su ceño seguía igual de fruncido y sus puños apretados.

-Vale, está bien… Tienes razón, es posible que la culpa sea mía. Lo siento, Obsidiana-dijo Perla, su tono de voz mucho más calmado. En respuesta a las palabras de Perla, parecía que Obsidiana se calmaba un poco, mostrándose mucho menos amenazadora que al principio.

-… **de ac** uerdo.

-Por ahora, centrémonos en lo importante… ¿Sabes al menos dónde estamos?-preguntó Perla, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Steven.

- **Sí, per** o me temo que **teng** o malas noticias…

-¿Malas noticias? ¿Cuáles?-preguntó preocupado Steven.

-No me digas… ¡que estamos atrapados en este planeta!-exclamó Peridoto, llevándose las manos a su puntiagudo peinado. Obsidiana, pero, dijo que no con la cabeza.

- **No, no** es eso.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no sabes cómo llegar a la colonia que dijiste?-preguntó Peridoto, algo menos alarmada, pero igualmente preocupada.

- **No, tam** poco es eso. **Sé cómo lleg** ar, pero…

-¿Pero qué ocurre? ¡Dilo de una vez!-exclamó Perla, molesta. Steven, a su lado, intentó calmar la impaciencia de esta para que no volvieran a surgir hostilidades entre las dos rivales. Obviando el tono de Perla, Obsidiana miró impasible a los demás.

- **Nos hemo** s aleja **do bastante de la** ruta. Es **tamos en zo** na de peligro.

-¿Zona de peligro?-preguntó confundido Steven-. ¿Es que acaso la de antes no era una "zona de peligro"?

-Todo es **igua** l de peli **groso, pero** no todas las **zonas tienen los mismo** s… depredadores.

-¿De…depredadores?-preguntó preocupada Peridoto. No le gustaba nada cómo sonaba eso.

-Hay cosas que **viven y se** desplaza **n por la Int** er-dimensión **con más facilidad** que yo, cosas **que no nos interesa qu** e se fijen en **nosot** ros…, y **ahora,** por desgrac **ia, est** amos metid **os de lleno** en el territ **orio de uno** bastan **te problemá** tico-comentó Obsidiana, visiblemente molesta por la situación.

-B-bueno, seguro que no es para tanto…-dijo Steven, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto con un gesto, si bien su titubeo traicionaba la confianza que aparentaba tener-. Quiero decir… ¿Cómo de peligroso puede ser?

- **Lo bast** ante como para consi **derarlo** una amen **aza a esc** ala galáctica. ¿Te **parece sufici** entement **e peligr** oso?-preguntó Obsidiana, arqueando una ceja. Steven, tragando saliva, trató de no imaginarse cómo debía de ser por miedo a lo que pudiera llegar a crear su ferviente mente infantil.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Perla, rodeando con aire protector a Steven con sus brazos. Este pareció agradecer el abrazo, ya que parte de sus temores y tembleques corporales cesaron casi al instante.

- **El** plan es **sal** ir de aq **uí, y** volver a la **ruta sin que** nos detecte. Si lo conse **guimos,** llegar **emos en poco** tiempo a la **colonia. Si** no…

-¿Si…no?-dijo Steven, sintiendo como el miedo volvía a él. Tal y como Obsidiana hablaba, parecía que estuviera contándoles una historia de miedo.

-¿Si no… qué?-añadió Peridoto, acercándose a Steven y abrazándose a él en busca de seguridad.

-… **nada** -dijo simplemente Obsidiana. La tranquila respuesta de ella sorprendió a Steven, que se esperaba algo más terrorífico que eso.

-Uf… Entonces no es para tanto-contestó aliviado-. Si no nos hará nada…

- **No, di** go que **no** sere **mos nada. De** jaremos de existir-aclaró Obsidiana, muy para desdicha de Peridoto y Steven. Abrazados como un par de niños pequeños (aunque Steven técnicamente fuera un adolescente y Peridoto una Gema), se aguantaron las ganas de chillar de puro miedo al tiempo que eran consolados por Perla, quien a juzgar por su expresión nada impresionada parecía estar preguntándose por primera vez cómo había acabado ella en semejante grupo-. Veng **a, en** marcha. Pongámo **nos en cami** no…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, la primera parte de este Stevenbomb.**

 **Espero que lo estéis disfrutando mucho.**

 **Ánimo, que la cosa aún no ha hecho más que empezar.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Vino del espacio inter-dimensional (Stevenbomb parte 2)

Justo donde terminó el capítulo anterior:

Sin perder más tiempo ni dudar un solo instante, el grupo de valerosas Gemas emprendió el camino hacia el portal que los sacaría del planeta. Habían ido a aparecer en un mundo aparentemente vacío y yermo, ya que no se veían rastros de vida vegetal o animal por ningún lado. Lo único visible era el cielo gris sobre sus cabezas, el suelo de dura roca verde dispuesto en ondas como si de olas se trataran hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y un par de montañas sinuosas. Al parecer, el camino a la Inter-dimensión de aquel mundo no era un portal estable como los de la Tierra o los que usaban las Gemas, sino que se trataba de una anomalía que tendrían que localizar si es que querían salir de allí. Según Obsidiana, solo tenían que llegar a la cima de una montaña situada no muy lejos de allí.

Lo que no mencionó Obsidiana, pero, era que en aquel planeta llovían carámbanos de hielo.

Grandes como Steven era de largo, caían sin parar del cielo en forma de letal lluvia que amenazaba con empalarlos al menor descuido, llenando en poco tiempo toda la superficie del planeta de gigantescos puñales que atravesaban la roca como si nada y permanecían fijos en el suelo. Para evitar tener que ir esquivándolos por todo el camino, Steven y las demás siguieron un sendero cubierto de roca que les permitió acercarse con seguridad a la montaña, punto a partir del cual avanzaron usando el escudo de Steven como paraguas. Los ánimos dentro del grupo, considerando su situación actual, no eran tan bajos como uno podría imaginar.

-Y bueno…-empezó a decir Steven, que subido a los hombros de Perla mantenía el escudo que evitaba que se convirtieran en alfileteros para estalactitas-… ¿qué eran esas cosas que nos atacaron antes? Ya sabes, las de la Inter-dimensión.

-No nos atacaron. No eran seres conscientes-explicó Obsidiana, mucho más recuperada que antes. Si bien todavía desprendía un poco de niebla al andar, por lo menos su piel quedaba ya por fin a la vista. Su ojo era del color correspondiente para ella, su voz había dejado de sonar fantasmagórica, y por fin parecía ser lo bastante sólida como para caminar normal. Por lo demás, su aspecto físico no presentaba cambios observables-. Eran como… asteroides, supongo.

-¿Asteroides? No tengo constancia de ningún cinturón de asteroides que se desplace a esa velocidad-comentó Peridoto, subida a los hombros de Obsidiana. Dadas sus cortas piernas, esta había optado por cargar a la verdosa Gema para facilitarle el ascenso y evitar que los retrasara. Si bien un poco sorprendida e indignada al principio, al final Peridoto se había cansado de pelear y se dejó hacer.

-Bueno, técnicamente no son un cinturón de asteroides como los del espacio-aclaró Obsidiana, desenfundando uno de sus trabucos al tiempo que seguía caminando con tranquilidad-. La fuerza que los mueve es una anomalía espacio-temporal en forma de corriente que acelera su movimiento a través de la Inter-dimensión. Muy peligrosa-dijo, apuntado y disparando a un par de carámbanos que hubieran caído enfrente de ella, destruyéndolos antes incluso de que tocaran el suelo-. Tuvimos suerte de salir de allí con un par de golpes y poco más.

-¿Una anomalía espacio-temporal? ¿Quieres decir que la realidad misma fluctuaba en forma de vectores direccionales en base al tiempo con la misma intensidad y sentido? ¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Peridoto.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Steven, quien sintió que no acababa de entender nada de lo que estaban diciendo esas dos.

-Tal vez en el espacio exterior. En la Inter-dimensión, las leyes de la física funcionan un poco diferente de lo normal. Cambios aleatorios de gravedad, comportamiento anormal de los átomos, dispersión de fotones… Ya habéis podido ver cómo el mismísimo tiempo nos arrastraba hasta la otra punta de la galaxia.

-Sí, eso fue muy…-empezó a decir Steven, cuando de repente algo de lo que dijo Obsidiana despertó el interés de Perla.

-Un momento… ¿¡Estamos en la otra punta de la Vía Láctea!?

-¿La Vía qué?-preguntó Obsidiana, disparándole a otro carámbano con tranquilidad. Perla tuvo que aclararle a Obsidiana que ese era el nombre de la galaxia en la que se encontraba la Tierra-. Ah, no. No, nononono…-Por un momento, Perla se había alarmado, pero al oír la negativa de Obsidiana, se permitió un suspiro de alivio.

-Buf, menos mal…-dijo, riendo algo nerviosa del susto-. Por un momento creí que…

-Estamos en la otra punta de _otra_ galaxia-añadió Obsidiana, despachando velozmente otro par de carámbanos, facilitando así el paso al resto del grupo. Perla se detuvo en el sitio.

-¿¡QUE ESTAMOS QUÉ!?

Al detenerse en seco, provocó que Obsidiana y Peridoto quedaran momentáneamente fuera del escudo de Steven, donde solo la rápida intervención del trabuco de la mortífera asesina evitó que ambas fueran empaladas por uno de los carámbanos.

-No te pares de repente-dijo irritada Obsidiana cuando volvió bajo el escudo, ligeramente molesta como si no hubiera sido para tanto, pero aun así no le hubiera gustado. Peridoto, pero, se había agarrado a la cabeza de Obsidiana como si de un gato mojado se tratara, ambos ojos muy abiertos de la impresión e hiperventilando del susto.

-¿Cómo que estamos en otra galaxia? ¿Quieres decir que nos hemos perdido? ¡Dijiste que sabías el camino!-exclamó Perla, más que exaltada.

-¡Eh, no fue culpa mía! Fue esa estúpida corriente atemporal de asteroides-se defendió Obsidiana-. Nos ha lanzado a millones de años luz de donde debíamos estar, y puede que incluso a un par de horas hacia adelante o hacia atrás en el tiempo…, pero no pasa nada. Solo tenemos que buscar la manera de volver.

-Ya, ¿y cómo planeas…?-empezó a decir Perla, solo para ser cortada por una muy molesta Obsidiana.

-¡Tú solo…!-exclamó, pero en el último momento pareció hacer el intento de calmarse-…tú… solo confía en mí, ¿vale? Os dije que os llevaría a salvo hasta nuestro destino, y lo mantendré. Conozco un camino de aquí a la colonia, lo juro. Si somos listos, y no hay más complicaciones, el viaje debería llevarnos una hora a lo sumo… en tiempo real. Pero es imprescindible que hagáis exactamente lo que yo os diga, o lo pasaremos muy mal de aquí en adelante-declaró, mirando muy seriamente al resto del grupo-. ¿Entendido?

Cuando todos asintieron a las palabras de Obsidiana, el grupo reemprendió el camino que ascendía por la montaña. Ya quedaba poco para llegar a la cima.

-…oye, Obsidiana-dijo Steven, rompiendo pronto el silencio que se había instaurado nuevamente en el monte, lluvia aparte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que puedes saber a dónde ir?-preguntó Steven, observando el paisaje de su alrededor. La imagen era, desde luego, poco "terrícola"-. Creí que la corriente nos había lanzado al azar por ahí.

-Y así lo hizo, pero reconozco este lugar, así que tengo una idea aproximada de nuestra posición-dijo tranquilamente, mientras seguía con su tarea de abrirse paso a cañonazos.

-Ah… ¿Y cómo es que lo reconoces? ¿Ya habías estado aquí?

-Ni una sola vez, pero he leí los informes de registro en el Planeta Natal.

-¿Informes de registro?

-Un registro de todos los planetas, sistemas, constelaciones y galaxias explorados por el imperio de las Gemas-explicó Peridoto, que sabía a qué se refería Obsidiana-. Contiene datos muy exhaustivos y precisos de los diferentes planetoides, con valoraciones y aportes respecto a la calidad de sus recursos por si se abriera la opción de colonizarlos. Lo que me sorprende, Obsidiana, es oír que tú te los has leído-añadió Peridoto, genuinamente sorprendida. No quedaba claro qué la sorprendía más: que Obsidiana se hubiera estudiado los informes, o que Obsidiana hubiera estudiado algo para empezar (o que supiera leer, pero eso mejor no lo diría en voz alta). Obsidiana se limitó a resoplar.

-Una asesina inculta es una asesina ineficiente-sentenció, firmando su declaración con otro carámbano destruido-. En cuanto vi lo que la Inter-dimensión podía ofrecer, me propuse averiguar cómo sacar provecho de ella. Empecé a explorarla por mi cuenta, buscando la ubicación de los planetas explorados hasta que empecé a formar un mapa de ellos en mi mente. Veréis, los planetas y mundos de la Inter-dimensión no están distribuidos en el espacio como en nuestra dimensión, por todo eso de las leyes del tiempo y espacio diferentes y demás, pero a base de ir explorando acabé por encontrar un patrón. Así fue como descubrí las diferentes rutas posibles entre mundos, las combinaciones que me llevaban de una punta a otra del universo según lo ordenaran los Diamantes.

-Hmmm… Eso explica muchos de los rumores sobre ti, como el de que podías aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad, o estar en varios planetas a la vez-dedujo Peridoto, recibiendo la confirmación de Obsidiana.

-Ventajas de la disposición temporal anómala: apareces en un lugar antes incluso de haber salido del otro. Muy conveniente para llegar rápidamente a los sitios antes que un portal o una nave.

-¡Vaya, es alucinante!-dijo Steven, que si bien no lo había acabado de entender todo, la verdad era que sonaba realmente impresionante. Sin que este alcanzara a verlo, Obsidiana sonrió complacida con el halago.

Finalmente, el grupo de Gemas alcanzó la cima de la montaña, repleta de extrañas formaciones en espiral que apuntaban en todas direcciones. Ocasionalmente, un relámpago caía del cielo en el espacio situado entre dos espirales, rebotando entre ellas durante unos instantes antes de meterse en el espacio de una de ellas y chocar hasta disiparse. Según informó Obsidiana, uno de esos rebotes los conectaría de nuevo con la Inter-dimensión. Nadie parecía especialmente entusiasmado con la idea de meterse voluntariamente en un relámpago, pero dado que Obsidiana era la experta en ese asunto, decidieron confiar en ella y no hacer muchas preguntas.

Lo bueno fue que, efectivamente, el relámpago que les cayó encima les permitió transportarse a fuera de ese desolado mundo, viajando por la Inter-dimensión en forma de rayo.

Lo malo fue el calambrazo que sacudió el cuerpo de todo el mundo, sus cabellos completamente de punta como si de puercoespines se tratara (la única que apenas fue afectada fue Peridoto, que ya de por sí tenía el cabello puntiagudo).

Del mismo modo que salieron del haz de luz la primera vez, Obsidiana los sacó del relámpago con un disparo de su trabuco, saliendo nuevamente a la Inter-dimensión y acabando flotando los cuatro en el vacío purpúreo que antes los había acompañado, estaba vez teñido aquí y allá por pequeños trozos de horizonte en rojo carmesí como la sangre. El primero en recobrarse de la parálisis provocada por el calambrazo fue Steven, quien se había protegido con la barrera para transportar así el oxígeno que necesitaba para el viaje. Después, le siguieron Perla y las demás, reuniéndose finalmente los cuatro y montándose en la espalda de Obsidiana. El rayo pronto se perdió en la distancia.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamó Steven, visiblemente animado-. ¡Vamos all…!

-¡Ssshhh!-le chistó Obsidiana, acallando su vigoroso grito-. ¡Baja la voz…!-dijo con insistencia, su voz susurrante a pesar de la urgencia de sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué…?-preguntó Steven con tono normal, recibiendo nuevamente el chistido de Obsidiana.

-¡He dicho que te calles!-volvió a susurrar/ordenar Obsidiana, consiguiendo acallar finalmente al exaltado joven. Cuando el silencio reinó de nuevo en la Inter-dimensión, Steven y las demás pudieron apreciar que la mirada de Obsidiana parecía buscar algo a su alrededor con gran insistencia, su postura tensa y su expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurró Perla, siguiendo la mirada de Obsidiana con la suya para ver si identificaba el peligro que tanto la preocupaba. Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, presintiendo la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos.

-El depredador… estamos en su territorio. Estoy tratando de localizarlo, pero no lo veo-dijo Obsidiana, bajando aún más el tono de voz-. No debe de andar cerca. Es peligroso, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo aquí varados. Tendremos que arriesgarnos y avanzar.

Como nadie se opuso (nadie se atrevía a hablar), el grupo reemprendió el viaje. Dado que sus trabucos podían hacer mucho ruido, Obsidiana impulsó su cuerpo con las sombras que este desprendía, moviéndose mucho más lento que con las descargas de sus armas, pero haciendo muchísimo menos ruido a cambio. Peridoto y las demás observaban nerviosos a su alrededor, todos buscando con la mirada el monstruo aterrador que había conseguido, aparentemente, poner en guardia a Obsidiana. Y si una asesina experta y poderosa como ella parecía tan nerviosa ante la idea de encontrarse con lo que viviera allí, entonces es que aquel era un monstruo con el que más les valía no toparse.

Avanzaron en completo silencio durante largo rato, siguiendo el sendero invisible que Obsidiana creía que los llevaría de nuevo en la dirección correcta. Steven, una vez superado sus temores iniciales, se relajó lo bastante como para poder apreciar nuevamente las maravillas del extraño universo en el que se encontraban. Atravesaron cinturones de asteroides de gran tamaño, inmóviles en el espacio, que se disolvían como si estuvieran hechos de polvo nada más pasar la mano por encima de ellos. Vieron nadar en la distancia bancos de extrañas criaturas semejantes a peces, con escamas de todos los colores imaginables, cuyos cuerpos aparecían y desaparecían intermitentemente, impidiendo contar cuantos debían de haber en el grupo. Siguieron estelas de colores que creaban formas y dibujaban canales sinuosos en el aire, ascendiendo y descendiendo como si se tratara del trazo de la brocha de un peculiar artista, pintando paisajes extraños en el lienzo tridimensional de la Inter-dimensión. Pasaron por zonas en las que el espacio actuaba como si de un espejo se tratara, reflejando sus formas que se movían en mil y una direcciones diferentes, algunas pareciendo provenir de realidades alternativas como probaba las peculiares diferencias en el tono de su piel, la forma de sus cuerpos, entre otras (en uno de esos reflejos, Steven había creído verse a sí mismo como una chica, los dos mirándose con idéntica expresión de sorpresa, para luego saludarse sonrientes con la mano). Había tantas cosas que ver, tantos fenómenos extraños que descubrir… Steven deseaba que aquella aventura no acabara nunca, pudiendo viajar por siempre con sus amigas por aquel fascinante territorio y descubrir todos sus secretos y misterios. Si tan solo Connie pudiera ver aquello…

De repente, en medio de una de sus observaciones, Steven notó algo raro en el horizonte. A medida que habían ido avanzando, el joven niño Gema fue notando como el paisaje iba variando de color, cambiando el color de la dimensión del purpura habitual a un tono de azul más oscuro, casi negro, con el que las luces de los diferentes mundos resaltaban todavía más. Sin embargo, a pesar de la oscuridad de su alrededor, Steven alcanzó a notar que una gran parte del horizonte observable era especialmente oscura. Casi como si de un agujero negro se tratara, las sombras cubrían por completo aquella zona de la dimensión, tanto que no se veía por ninguna parte luz alguna. Era casi como si la mitad de la dimensión hubiera desaparecido de repente, oscureciéndose tan de pronto que ni Perla ni las demás parecieron darse cuenta de que de repente se encontraban al borde de un profundo abismo infinito. Daba igual en qué dirección mirara Steven: arriba, abajo, a los lados, al frente… Solo había sombras en ese lado de la Inter-dimensión.

-…Obsidiana-dijo Steven, observando confundido aquel nuevo y peculiar fenómeno.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó con resignación Obsidiana, quien por lo menos agradeció que Steven ya no hablara con un tono de voz excesivamente elevado.

-¿Es normal que una parte de la Inter-dimensión no esté en su sitio?

-… ¿qué?-preguntó confundida Obsidiana, sin acabar de entender la pregunta-. ¿De qué estás hablando? No, no hay ningún fenómeno así. No hay forma de que la Inter-dimensión "no esté en su sitio".

-Ah…-respondió Steven-… Entonces… ¿qué es eso de ahí?

-¿"Qué es eso" de qu…?-preguntó Obsidiana, girando la cabeza para ver a qué se refería Steven. Pronto lamentó el haberlo hecho.

Peridoto, quien había estado observando y analizando los diferentes acontecimientos de aquella nueva realidad con el objetivo de estudiarlos para así entenderlos desde un punto de vista lógico y objetivo, también se había percatado de la singularidad junto a la que se encontraban, un espacio oscuro de proporciones tan colosales que parecía que toda la dimensión se hubiera dividido en dos, una parte normal y la otra de sombras. La pregunta de Steven gustó a Peridoto, ya que le permitiría aprender de lo que Obsidiana contestara para así facilitarle la tarea de entender aquel extraño fenómeno. Sin embargo, Obsidiana no respondió nada de forma inmediata. Lo único que hizo, para mayor confusión del resto del grupo, fue ir disminuyendo su velocidad hasta que se detuvieron. Confundida, se giró para preguntar a Obsidiana que qué estaba haciendo, cuando de repente se percató de la expresión de esta.

Tal vez fuera la primera vez que veía semejante expresión de horror y espanto en el rostro de Obsidiana, quien seguramente de haber podido articular sonido alguno, hubiera chillado de terror. Confundida, siguió su mirada desorbitada tratando de entender cuál era la causa del espanto de Obsidiana, pero no alcanzó a ver nada en la gran oscuridad que justificara su repentino ataque de pánico.

-Obsi…-empezó a decir Peridoto, pero Obsidiana la hizo callar tapándole la boca con la mano.

-No…mováis…ni un…dedo…-dijo muy lentamente, en su tono de voz más bajo. Su alarma asustó a Perla y a Steven.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, que pasa?-susurró alerta Perla, haciendo el gesto de invocar su lanza desde su gema. Obsidiana, pero, la detuvo sujetándola con su otra mano libre.

-Ssshh… Está ahí…-dijo simplemente, su tono de voz revelando la gran tensión que esta sentía en esos momentos.

Las palabras de Obsidiana pillaron desprevenidos a los demás. ¿Es que acaso aquel peligroso depredador se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ellos? ¿Acaso se ocultaba en las sombras? De ser así, la verdad era que ni Perla ni los demás alcanzaban a localizarlo. Debía de poseer capacidades adaptativas y de camuflaje muy habilidosas, para haber conseguido mimetizarse así de bien con el entorno. Al parecer, pero, Obsidiana sí que podía verlo, ya que permaneció completamente inmóvil como si el más mínimo movimiento pudiera alertar al monstruo de su posición.

-¿Dónde está? No lo veo-susurró Perla.

-Ssshh…-le chistó Obsidiana, retrocediendo muy lentamente de la zona sombría.

-Tal vez se haya camuflado…-conjeturó Peridoto.

-¡Sshh, silencio…!-chistó nuevamente Obsidiana, visiblemente alarmada, pero sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

Algo dentro de Steven le decía que la situación era mucho peor de lo que Perla y Peridoto creían, temiendo por la seguridad de todo el mundo si lo único que Obsidiana se atrevía a hacer era retroceder espantada de aquella misteriosa amenaza. ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba escondida? ¿Qué le daba tanto miedo a Obsidiana?

De pronto, un poderoso gruñido empezó a retumbar en la totalidad del espacio a su alrededor, sacudiéndolos por dentro como si de una explosión se tratara. Su profundo tono era el más bajo y grave que Steven jamás hubiera escuchado antes, tan siniestro y gutural que por un instante sintió cómo cada célula de su cuerpo temblaba. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera emitiendo aquel gruñido, no era nada parecido a cualquier clase de ser que él hubiera visto antes. Casi parecía que toda la Inter-dimensión temblaba a la vez, sus amigas igual de impactadas que él.

-¿¡Q-q-qué es…!?-empezó a exclamar Peridoto casi fuera de sí, alzando la voz para hacerse oír en medio del caótico estruendo del sonoro fenómeno. Sólo la rápida intervención de Obsidiana evitó que concluyera su grito, tapándole firmemente la boca con la mano una vez más.

-¡Silencio, idiota! Nos va a percibir…-susurró con urgencia Obsidiana, su único ojo a la vista abierto de par en par y su boca torcida en un rictus de tensión y temor nunca antes vistos por la verdosa Gema en su compañera del Planeta Natal. Verdaderamente, Obsidiana estaba asustada por lo que fuera que estuviera oculto en las sombras, cosa que no auguraba nada bueno para ellos.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién nos va a percibir?-insistió Perla, que a pesar de los nervios se forzó a hablar en voz baja, apenas audible por encima del gruñido-. ¿Quién se oculta en las sombras?

-Nadie… porque eso no son sombras…-dijo Obsidiana con espanto, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Tan repentinamente como había empezado, el gruñido cesó. Pasó un segundo, luego dos, tres…, y fue justo entonces cuando Steven y las demás comprendieron qué era lo que Obsidiana temía de aquella cosa.

Con un chasquido como de escamas fregando las unas con las otras, solo que a escala casi cósmica, un ojo de proporciones colosales se abrió justo enfrente de ellos. Casi diez veces más grande que toda la superficie de Beach City junta, su brillante esfera dorada destacaba con facilidad contra el fondo oscuro en el que había aparecido, resaltando a su vez un iris verdoso muy brillante que no se parecía en nada al de un ser normal. Su forma vaporosa y difuminada parecía amenazar con mezclar los dos colores del ojo en la frontera entre ambos, oscilando como si de una onda se tratara en cuanto pareció centrar su enorme y oscura pupila triangular en el pequeño grupo de Gemas, un agujero negro de singular forma en el centro del brillante ojo.

No era una zona de sombras. No era un depredador oculto en el vacío.

Las sombras…el vacío… _Eran_ el depredador.

Durante unos tensos segundos iniciales, nadie dijo ni hizo nada que no fuera sostenerle la mirada al gigantesco behemot. A Steven le estaba costando un rato aceptar que pudiera existir un ser tan absurdamente grande como aquel, y que encima estuviera situado justo a su lado. Su padre le había dicho que había paisajes en la Tierra que a menudo le habían hecho alucinar bastante, tanto que había tenido que mirarlos un par de veces para convencerse de que realmente eran tan grandes y majestuosos como parecían. Con aquel ojo, a él le estaba pasando algo parecido.

Por otra parte, Perla se quedó rígida en su sitio sin saber bien que hacer o decir, mentalmente paralizada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El terror la había dejado casi de piedra, tan asustada que por un momento pensó que iba a reventar solo de la impresión de encontrarse cara a cara (o cara a ojo, más bien) con aquel…ser… Costaba de creer que algo así hubiera podido acercárseles tanto sin que lo hubieran detectado antes, o que pudiera siquiera haberles visto dada la diferencia de tamaños. Para él…o ella… o ello…, Perla y las demás debían de ser más pequeños que la más diminuta de las motas de polvo, algo insignificante que bien podría haber chocado contra su piel un millón de veces sin que…ello… se percatara de su presencia. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban: mirando fijamente el hipnótico ojo de aquel monstruo, una nebulosa que danzaba en el dorado espacio de su orbe, mientras sentía cómo se abocaban lentamente al vacío de su mirada.

-No…os…mováis…-susurró Obsidiana, su voz tan baja que de no ser porque los nervios de todo el mundo hacían que sus sentidos captaran cada detalle perceptible por sus cuerpos, tal vez no la hubieran oído.

-Eso…eso…eso es…es…-susurró del mismo modo Perla, incapaz de decir lo que pensaba. De no ser por el miedo, tal vez hubiera intentado escudar a Steven con su cuerpo, pero dada la magnitud de la amenaza…, sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer caso a Obsidiana y no moverse.

-Tranquilízate…-susurró Obsidiana, hablando lentamente como si pretendiera calmar a Perla-. Si no nos movemos…, y no hacemos ningún ruido…, tal vez no nos…

Obsidiana y Perla, si bien espantadas como pocas veces en su vida, habían conseguido serenarse lo suficiente como para hablar en voz baja.

Steven, menos tranquilo, solo podía permanecer petrificado en el sitio.

Peridoto, por otra parte…

-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!-gritó a pleno pulmón, presa del pánico. Había cambiado de opinión: insultar a Diamante Amarillo a la cara había sido el verdadero "paseo por el parque", en comparación con aquello.

El grito de espanto y pavor de Peridoto pilló desprevenidos a todo el mundo, que miraron con ojos desorbitados a la histérica Gema. Todos a una, sus tres compañeros corrieron a taparle la boca, pero llegaron un segundo demasiado tarde. La titánica pupila del ser se retrajo como el obturador de una cámara, rotando sobre su eje y centrando todavía más su impresionante forma en ellos cuatro, al tiempo que volvía a reverberar el mismo gruñido de antes a su alrededor. El ojo empezó a moverse cuando la bestia se agitó.

-¡Ahí viene!-gritó Steven, ahora que estaba claro que la discreción había fallado.

Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana invocó sus dos trabucos y apuntó con ellos al ojo. Antes de disparar, transformó sus cañones para que se multiplicaran como cuando combatió contra Perla, apuntando pronto todos en dirección a la descomunal esfera.

-¡Agarraos!-gritó a sus compañeros, al tiempo que disparaba sin esperar a ver si le habían hecho caso o no. Por suerte, Perla y las demás habían tardado poco en reaccionar, sujetándose a Obsidiana en un instante.

El impacto consecutivo de los disparos de los trabucos apenas tuvo efecto contra el descomunal ojo, pero sí que permitió al grupo empezar a desplazarse en un instante, alejándose a toda prisa de aquella cosa…, pero sin hacer realmente ningún avance. Sencillamente, la bestia era demasiado grande como para que ellos, de un tamaño ridículamente menor, pudieran alejarse apenas de ella con sus reducidas fuerzas. Aun así, Obsidiana siguió disparando como si creyera que todavía podían conseguirlo.

A sus espaldas, el ojo pareció alejarse momentáneamente al tiempo que las sombras empezaban a avanzar, levantando una fuerte ventolera que desestabilizó ligeramente la trayectoria de Obsidiana y el resto, un viento de tormenta que parecía provenir de todas partes a la vez. Mucho más rápidamente que ellos, extrañas formas sombrías empezaron a desplegarse por todo el espacio a su alrededor, oscureciendo las luces y tapando los colores del horizonte. La bestia los estaba rodeando.

-¡SE ACABÓ! ¡ES EL FIN!-exclamó Peridoto, completamente fuera de sí. Si bien Steven dudó un momento respecto a cómo calmarla, pareció que a Perla de repente se le aclararon las ideas, ya que con expresión decidida cogió a Peridoto por los hombros, y la abofeteó repetidamente en ambas mejillas.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Podemos conseguirlo!-exclamó Perla, que si bien parecía algo más decidida, seguía estando tan nerviosa como antes. Los golpes de Perla parecieron despertar a Peridoto, que a modo de respuesta arremetió con ambas manos contra Perla.

-¿"Tranquilizarme"? ¡Estoy tranquila! ¿¡NO VES LO TRANQUILA QUE ESTOY!?-exclamó, para nada tranquila, al tiempo que intentaba golpear con sus pequeñas palmas a Perla. Esta se defendió a manotazos también, quedando ambas intercambiando golpes y palmadas como si de un par de niñas pequeñas se trataran, muy para confusión de Steven e irritación de Obsidiana.

-¡Chicas, parad! ¡Este no es el mejor momento!-dijo Steven, tratando de parar a sus dos amigas.

-¡ESTAROS QUIETAS DE UNA VEZ!-exclamó Obsidiana, mucho más brusca, al tiempo que disparaba-. ¡Como no os calléis, juro que paro ahora mismo y nos damos media vuelta! ¿Queréis ver cómo nos volvemos para atrás?

-¡Nonononono!-exclamaron las dos, olvidando rápidamente su pequeña reyerta. De no ser por lo apremiante de su situación, Steven tal vez incluso hubiera encontrado divertido el comportamiento de Perla y Peridoto. En lugar de reír, lo que hizo fue centrar su atención en el descomunal alienígena extra dimensional que en esos momentos trataba de rodearlos a la vertiginosa velocidad de varios sistemas solares por segundo.

Para entonces, todo a su alrededor eran sombras ya. Las luces y el fondo de la Inter-dimensión desaparecieron cuando el cuerpo de la criatura los envolvió, demasiado grande y demasiado alejado de ellos como para percibir el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo. Aun así, estaba claro que la bestia los había rodeado. Su única esperanza radicaba en un pequeño fragmento de luz, la única que parecía haber escapado a la encerrona del monstruo, una diminuta luz hacia la cual Obsidiana se dirigía a toda velocidad. Sus disparos siguieron resonando con gran fuerza y cadencia, apenas audibles sin embargo debido al estruendoso gruñido de la criatura que con aviesas intenciones trataba de atraparlos. Un crujido sonó cerca de Steven, que al seguirlo con la mirada vio que se había generado una grieta en uno de los cañones de Obsidiana. A pesar de ello, esta siguió disparando repetidamente, ampliando la grieta y generando cada vez más de ellas.

-¡Obsidiana!-exclamó Steven, creyendo que esta no se había dado ni cuenta del estado de sus armas. Al parecer, pero, se equivocaba.

-¡Lo sé! Solo un poco más…-masculló, mirando de reojo a la luz hacia la que se dirigían. El aire pareció espesarse y revolverse cuando la bestia estrechó el cerco, intentando atraparlos. En el momento en que los trabucos de Obsidiana iban a explotar, la sombría Gema los lanzó hacia atrás, aprovechando su estallido para conseguir el impulso extra que necesitaron para adentrarse finalmente en la luz, desapareciendo en un instante de la Inter-dimensión.

La brillante luz que los envolvió cegó momentáneamente a Steven, quien se cubrió con un brazo en un intento de proteger sus sensibles ojos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su burbuja había desaparecido. Cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, lo primero que vio fue la melena de Obsidiana meciéndose de aquí para allá al ritmo de sus acelerados pasos, mientras corría a toda prisa a través del nuevo mundo en el que habían aterrizado.

-¡De prisa!-exclamó Perla, agarrada desesperadamente con un brazo al cuello de Obsidiana, y con el otro sujetando a Peridoto y Steven para evitar que se cayeran. Corrían por un bulboso prado de hierbajos de un color azul gris como un día de tormenta, el cielo sobre sus cabezas verde y plagado de… ¿nubes? ¿Rocas? Steven observó que en el lugar donde deberían estar las nubes había gigantescas islas flotantes de las que caían ríos de agua cristalina haciendo filigranas en el aire. Algunas setas multicolores, del tamaño de árboles, ocupaban el pequeño prado, desprovisto de cualquier otra forma de vida que no fueran los hongos y la hierba. Al fondo, Steven creyó ver algo así como un asentamiento de extrañas casas tan redondeadas como el suelo bajo sus pies, habitada por una raza de seres de aspecto vagamente humanoide (salvo que estos tenían cuatro brazos y la piel rosada). Parecían…extremadamente alarmados, todos corriendo de un lado a otro mientras se gritaban cosas en una lengua que Steven no alcanzó a entender.

¿La razón de tanto pánico? La descubrió cuando un gigantesco tentáculo de proporciones imposibles atravesó en el horizonte una de las rocosas "nubes", abriéndose camino hasta llegar al planeta y provocando que cayeran gigantescos cascotes al suelo. Sin apenas resistencia, se adentró en la tierra y resquebrajó el planeta como si de una esfera de cristal se tratara, provocando tal seísmo que todos lo sintieron a pesar de haber ocurrido tal vez a miles de kilómetros de distancia. La nube de polvo que levantó ocultó brevemente el extremo del tentáculo, que sin embargo era demasiado grande como para quedar escondido del todo.

Siguiendo el tentáculo hasta arriba, Steven vio que una especie de descomunal silueta se podía ver en el cielo a través de rocas flotantes, oscureciéndolo. Un sinfín de tentáculos de todos los tamaños y formas parecían formar su cuerpo, tan estrambótico y tan viscoso que Steven sintió que le daba un vuelco el estómago al ver contorsionarse tantos tentáculos a la vez. De haber comido algo, tal vez le hubiera sentado mal. Tan grande y cercano era, que apenas se podía ver un resquicio de cielo que no estuviera ocupado por su silueta.

-¿A dónde vamos?-exclamó Perla, agachando la cabeza para evitar que un cascote le diera en la gema.

-¡Esa cosa está justo encima de nosotros! ¡Tenemos que encontrar otro portal que nos saque del planeta!-exclamó Obsidiana, avanzando velozmente a través de las pequeñas colinas que formaban los bulbos del prado. El impacto del tentáculo había lanzado un sinfín de cascotes y rocas por los aires, desestabilizando varias nubes de roca que empezaron a caer como meteoritos al suelo. Una de estas parecía que iba a aplastar al veloz grupo de Gemas, mas la agilidad de Obsidiana le permitió saltar de roca en roca al tiempo que esquivaba los cascotes, avanzando sin demora a pesar del peligro. Dados los acontecimientos recientes, la verdad era que un desprendimiento como aquel apenas asustó a Steven y a Peridoto, quienes seguían más centrados en el monstruo que con apenas un tentáculo había provocado el pánico en todo el planeta. ¿Cómo de grande debía de ser, para que incluso desde la superficie del planeta no se le pudiera ver el cuerpo al completo? Solo uno de los tentáculos de su cuerpo ya era tan grande como para destrozar un mundo. ¿Qué se podía hacer contra algo así?

Mientras el caos y la destrucción empezaban a reinar por todo el planeta, Obsidiana siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una especie de claro desprovisto de bulto alguno o de hierba, una superficie perfectamente lisa con unas estructuras cuadriculadas que a Steven le recordaron a los portales de las Gemas. A su alrededor, numerosas columnas de piedra delimitaban el singular espacio, dándole la pinta de ser alguna clase de lugar sagrado para los habitantes de aquel planeta.

-¡Ahí!-exclamó Perla. Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana empezó a correr hacia ellos.

-¡Pero…!-dijo Steven, echando la vista hacia atrás y mirando el desolado pueblo. Estaba claro que sus habitantes nada iban a poder hacer para repeler a aquel ser. Perla, que siguió la mirada de Steven, lo atrajo contra su pecho, abrazándolo a modo de consuelo.

-No podemos hacer nada por ellos, Steven-le dijo apenada, consciente de lo mucho que debía dolerle a su joven amigo el ver a alguien indefenso y ser incapaz de ayudarle-. Tenemos que avanzar. Si nos quedamos…

-…lo sé-dijo simplemente Steven, contemplando con ojos tristes la pequeña aldea. La nube de polvo que levantó el tentáculo siguió su avance y se fue agrandando a medida que se acercaba a la posición de Steven y las demás, abalanzándose sobre ellos al tiempo que levantaba una descomunal ola de tierra en su dirección.

Antes de que alcanzara a cubrir la aldea, pero, Obsidiana alcanzó primero el portal y el grupo despareció en un destello brillante. Lo único que quedó de ellos fue una pequeña lágrima de impotencia y arrepentimiento, que cayó al suelo y pronto se perdió cuando el suelo se partió en mil pedazos antes de que el interior de aquel mundo reventara.

Cuando el haz finalmente se apagó, Steven vio que no habían ido a parar a un haz de luz como cuando salieron de la Tierra, sino que directamente aterrizaron en otro mundo, uno donde el suelo y las altas paredes que como un laberinto ocupaban la superficie del planeta estaban plagados de espinas rojas como la sangre. Esferas flotantes que parecían estar hechas de un extraño líquido azul eléctrico flotaban por doquier, chocando de vez en cuando las unas con las otras y generando pequeñas descargas cuando sucedía. No había cielo, solo un vasto firmamento de estrellas que pronto fue atravesado por la visión de otro tentáculo. A Steven no le dio tiempo de ver nada más de aquel mundo antes de que Obsidiana atravesara otro portal, perdiéndose el grupo pronto de vista.

El impacto de la fría agua pilló desprevenido a Steven, quien sin su burbuja se vio desprotegido ante tan repentina situación. Allá donde posaba Steven la mirada, solo veía agua y más agua. Formas parecidas a sirenas y tritones como los de las películas de la televisión pasaron raudos a su lado, demasiado rápido como para que llegara a ver nada concreto de su aspecto físico. Un par de animales, grandes como ballenas pero con las proporciones físicas un tanto tergiversadas (una cabeza gigantesca, cuerpo sinuoso y alargado, y una aleta mucho más grande de lo normal) nadaban junto a los esquivos habitantes de aquel curioso mundo, mucho más lentos pero siempre en la misma dirección. Mientras el grupo se hundía al tiempo que Obsidiana nadaba velozmente hacia las desconocidas profundidades de aquel lugar, Steven alzó la vista y miró a donde supuso que se encontraba el cielo, solo para ver una oscuridad penetrante como aquella a la que se dirigían. Sin ningún indicio que dónde podría estar el sol, Steven se cuestionó por un instante cómo debía de ser aquel mundo, si estaban nadando hacia arriba o hacia abajo, y cómo lo iba a hacer para respirar de nuevo allí… Antes de que pudiera hacerse más preguntas, Steven y los demás se transportaron a una nueva localización.

La luz del sol deslumbró a Steven, quien tardó un rato en acostumbrar sus ojos lo bastante como para poder observar su situación. De inmediato, sintió el frío viento de aquel nuevo mundo golpeando contra su ropa mojada, si bien su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa. Se encontraban en un nuevo paraje, un auténtico océano de nubes plagados de pilares que lo atravesaban por todas partes. Su avance consistía en Obsidiana saltando de pilar en pilar, corriendo tan rápido que sus zancadas se saltaban un par de pilares en cada salto. Mientras procuraba no pensar en lo alto que realmente debían de estar, Steven vio cómo a su lado corría una extraña criatura parecida a un mono de pelaje azul. A diferencia de los primates de la Tierra, sus brazos y piernas eran extrañamente alargados y parecían mucho más fuertes, pudiéndole seguir el ritmo fácilmente a Obsidiana a pesar de que tan solo medía la mitad de su altura total. No tenía ni idea de por qué estaba corriendo allí con ellos, pero Steven tampoco lo preguntó. En su lugar, optó por vigilar los cielos por si veía señales de los tentáculos de la criatura que los andaba persiguiendo, observando algo aliviado que tan solo había una cúpula dorada encima de sus cabezas. Sin rastro alguno de la presencia del monstruo, Steven creyó que tal vez hubieran conseguido despistarlo al fin, o por lo menos dejarlo lo suficiente atrás como para empezar a perderlo. De repente, Obsidiana se lanzó desde uno de los pilares hacia las nubes, atravesándolas de cabeza como si de una piscina se hubiera tratado, y apareciendo de repente en la tormenta que con fuerza caía hacia abajo, en su misma dirección. La oscuridad de la tormenta impidió a Steven ver nada del mundo que había más abajo, apenas iluminado por los esporádicos rayos que de vez en cuando destellaban brevemente por ahí, de manera que no llegó a ver cuándo Obsidiana alcanzó el nuevo portal, perdiéndose nuevamente de vista su pequeño grupo como si nunca hubieran estado allí para empezar.

Steven y las Gemas con las que viajaba atravesaron aún otros dos mundos, sus visitas en ellos tan breves y repentinas que el joven niño humano apenas alcanzó a percibir nada de sus formas o características. En el primero, Steven se vio inmerso en una densa niebla verdosa, y seguidamente sintió una repentina presión en su pecho, boqueando y agarrándose desesperadamente a Obsidiana y Perla en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar aquel aire extraño. Por suerte, rápidamente alcanzaron el portal, transportándose a un mundo donde Steven pudo recobrar el aliento. Tan centrado estaba en respirar profundamente, que solo alcanzó a ver un extraño paisaje de nubes esponjosas como el algodón de azúcar y un prado rosado que le recordó mucho, por un instante, a la dimensión dentro de la melena de León. Por precaución, y para evitar que volviera a pasar lo del mundo anterior, Steven tuvo el acierto de guardarse algo de oxígeno para sí invocando su burbuja, perdiendo momentáneamente su agarre sobre la espalda de Obsidiana, pero siendo rápidamente rescatado por Peridoto y Perla, quienes lo sujetaron con un brazo cada una. En un momento, alcanzaron un nuevo portal, y el extraño lugar desapareció ante sus ojos.

Finalmente, Obsidiana sacó al grupo de un disparo del haz de luz en el que viajaban, apareciendo de nuevo en la Inter-dimensión. La visión del característico fondo purpúreo alivio curiosamente a Steven, quien al parecer ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a aquel lugar a pesar de los frecuentes peligros y los trepidantes y apremiantes viajes a los que se había visto sujeto desde que llegaron allí. Cuando se percató de los matices azulados del horizonte entre las nubes de tormenta que parecían haber por todas partes en aquel lugar, Steven sintió como si hubieran vuelto al principio de su aventura.

-¡Eh, reconozco ese fondo!-exclamó emocionado Steven-. ¿Estamos ya…?

-¡Silencio!-chistó con urgencia Obsidiana, mirando con aire tenso en cierta dirección. Steven se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Siguiendo su mirada, Steven tuvo que forzar un poco la vista para ver qué era lo que tenía tan tensa a Obsidiana, ya que a primera vista no vio amenaza alguna. Sin embargo, tras mucho observar, Steven notó que en una de las lejanas luces del fondo purpúreo de la Inter-dimensión, había algo así como un pequeño punto que parecía estar moviéndose, desplazándose apenas unos milímetros desde su perspectiva con la luz de aquel mundo de fondo. De repente, la luz desapareció, y con ella el punto, que se confundió contra el oscuro horizonte de la dimensión paralela. Pasaron varios minutos, pero el punto no volvió a aparecer.

Solo entonces, Obsidiana se permitió un suspiro de alivio, gesto que indicó a Steven y a las demás que seguramente ya estaban fuera de peligro.

-Ya… ¿Ya está?-preguntó tentativamente Perla, quien siguió vigilando lo que fuera que Obsidiana hubiera mirado con tanta premura. Al no encontrarlo, optó por mirar de reojo a la tensa asesina.

-Ya está. Le hemos dado esquinazo-declaró Obsidiana, muy para alivio de todo el mundo.

-¡Por mis estrellas, menos mal!-dijo Peridoto, soltando el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo de los nervios-. ¡Creí que…! ¡Estaba segura de que…!

-Tranquila, Peridoto-dijo Steven, tratando de calmar a su verdosa amiga-. ¿Ves? Sabía que Obsidiana nos salvaría. No dudé ni un momento de ella-declaró orgulloso, sacando pecho. A pesar de la mirada escéptica de Obsidiana, esta no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, optando por no decir nada al respecto.

-¿Seguro que no nos persigue aún?-preguntó Perla, quien parecía no estar del todo segura aun.

-Del todo. Ya habéis visto como se ha alejado-explicó Obsidiana, invocando de nuevo sus trabucos.

-Espera… ¡Ese punto… ¿era la cosa esa?!-preguntó sorprendido Steven. Aquella cosa era enorme, más que cualquier otra que él hubiera visto o siquiera imaginado. ¿Cómo de lejos habían ido, para que algo tan monstruosamente grande hubiera quedado reducido a un minúsculo puntito en la distancia?

-Sí. Al no poder seguirnos el ritmo, habrá optado por ir a destruir algunos de los planetas más cercanos a su posición. No deberíamos de encontrarnos con más de esos durante el resto del viaje-explicó Obsidiana, disparando sus armas y reanudando la marcha. Sin embargo, nuevas preguntas surgieron en la mente de Steven.

-Pero… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Hay más de uno? ¿De dónde venía, qué quería? ¿Por qué nos perseguía? Y…-dijo, bajando el tono de voz. El cambio aparente en los ánimos del pequeño niño llamó la atención de Obsidiana, que sin detenerse giró la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo con su ojos libre-… ¿realmente ha destruido los planetas de esas gentes?

-Oh, Steven…-dijo Perla, apenada al ver a Steven tan entristecido. Tal vez fuera la primera vez que Steven se encontraba incapaz de ayudar a alguien, enfrentado a una amenaza que no solo lo superaba a él, sino a todas sus compañeras a la vez. Se trataba de un enemigo al que no podrían vencer sin importar cuanto creyeran en ellos mismos, ni cuantas Gemas se fusionaran ni cuantas estrategias extrañas y disparatadas se sacara él de la manga. Lo único que habían podido hacer había sido correr y dejar atrás la devastación causada por aquellos tentáculos, siguiendo su camino para ponerse a salvo sin mirar un instante atrás. Eso había destrozado a Steven por dentro, más que el miedo o los nervios. El no poder salvar a aquellos seres, que lo único que pudieron hacer fue correr y huir mientras todo a su alrededor se hacía pedazos… ¿Realmente no había habido nada que ellos pudieran hacer? ¿Los habían abandonado acaso sin intentarlo siquiera? Las dudas reconcomían a Steven, que se sintió peor que si aquella cosa hubiera optado por seguirlos hasta allí. Así, al menos, no habría tenido tiempo para ponerse a pensar en cosas así.

-…sí, Steven-dijo al final Obsidiana, volviendo su atención al frente-. Los planetas y mundos que hemos dejado atrás, al menos en su mayoría, es muy posible que hayan caído presa de esa criatura.- Las palabras de Obsidiana, si bien tranquilas, se sintieron como puñaladas para Steven. Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cuando un terrible pensamiento se formó en su mente.

-Entonces… ¡es culpa nuestra que…!-exclamó Steven con horror, sintiendo el peso del arrepentimiento y el pesar en su interior, la culpa oprimiendo su pecho dolorosamente.

-No-dijo Obsidiana, cortándolo antes de que pudiera decir nada más-. No ha sido culpa nuestra. Hubieran sido atacados por eso incluso aunque no hubiéramos estado allí. Simplemente, coincidimos en su ruta por casualidad, apareciendo justo delante suyo cuando le dio por despertar. No provocamos el ataque, y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para evitarlo ni para ayudarles. Simplemente, las cosas son así.- Si bien parecía que las palabras de Obsidiana habían conseguido consolar un poco a Steven, este no se sintió mejor precisamente por dentro. Aunque no hubiera habido nada que ellos hubieran podido hacer por salvar esos mundos, por lo menos hubiera querido intentarlo. Tal vez, si lo hubieran hecho, habrían conseguido salvar a alguien…

-Pero… ¿ _qué_ era esa cosa?-quiso saber Peridoto, a quien el no tener todas las respuestas la irritaba como pocas otras cosas en el universo. Le molestaba no ser la Gema más lista del grupo, si Obsidiana poseía información que ella desconocía.

-Pues… no estoy segura-reconoció Obsidiana como si nada, muy para sorpresa de Peridoto.

-¿Cómo, no lo sabes?-preguntó confundida Perla-. Creí que eras una experta en estas cosas.

-No soy "una experta", ¿vale?-preguntó algo irritada Obsidiana. Al parecer, se había tomado a mal la pregunta de Perla-. La Inter-dimensión es un misterio que ni las Gemas del Planeta Natal han explorado todavía. Yo apenas he alcanzado a comprender algunas cosas básicas sobre por dónde moverme o que zonas evitar, nada más. Ni sé cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, ni sé exactamente qué son las cosas que viven aquí. Tan solo te puedo decir que ninguna de ellas es amigable, así que cuantas menos nos encontremos, mejor.

-Bueno…-dijo finalmente Perla, mirando algo más relajada el horizonte-. Por lo menos, me reconforta saber que nunca nos encontraremos cosas así en nuestro universo. Mientras permanezcan aquí…

-…yo nunca he dicho que solo se muevan por esta dimensión…-dijo con tono casual Obsidiana, reclamando nuevamente la atención de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?-preguntó algo atemorizado Steven. Ni a Perla ni a Peridoto les apetecía mucho oír la respuesta, pero a su vez no podían evitar oírla.

-Digamos que… ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué aguarda al otro lado de un agujero negro?-respondió enigmáticamente Obsidiana.

Demasiado aterradas como para responder, Perla y Peridoto optaron por guardar silencio al tiempo que intentaban no pensar mucho en ello. Steven, con su infantil y energética imaginación, no tardó en ponerse a pensar en las muchas y diferentes posibilidades que ofrecía la pregunta de Obsidiana, curiosamente ninguna de ellas tan aterradora como la criatura de la que habían huido, pero sí igualmente estrambóticas. Por raro que pareciera, la imagen resultante relajó bastante a Steven, que alternó entre crear monstruos en su mente con observar el cambiante paisaje para distraerse en lo que duró el resto del viaje.

Una vez el silencio volvió a imponerse sobre el grupo, sus miembros decidieron unánimemente volver a centrar su atención en el variopinto paisaje de la Inter-dimensión, demasiado cansadas de sorpresas como para permitirse el bajar la guardia. Vigilando atentamente cada rincón del vasto espacio infinito repleto de enigmáticos fenómenos y extrañas criaturas, Perla y las demás Gemas seguían la ruta sin mediar palabra. Steven, algo más relajado, siguió su ejemplo de vigilar aquel peligroso lugar, al tiempo que trataba de ocupar su mente con cada pequeño detalle y fenómeno que observaba para así no pensar en toda la devastación que acababa de presenciar. Aunque Obsidiana le hubiera dicho que no había sido culpa suya, no podía evitar sentir que había abandonado a aquellas personas, corriendo por su vida mientras dejaban atrás a aquellos que en su momento necesitaron de alguien que los ayudara y rescatara de tan acuciante situación. Tal vez hubiera tenido razón, y realmente no había habido nada que ellas hubieran podido hacer para salvarles, pero… Si al menos hubieran podido intentarlo… Tal vez no hubiera servido de nada, e incluso tal vez… No, Obsidiana tenía razón. Si se hubieran quedado, la cosa habría podido acabar muy mal para ellos también. Aquel ser… no era uno al que se hubieran podido enfrentar ellos solos. Simplemente, era demasiado grande como para que su pequeño grupo de Gemas pudiera ser reconocido como una amenaza siquiera. Si lo que Obsidiana había dicho era cierto, entonces su destino habría sido el mismo ya hubieran estado ellas allí o no, coincidiendo por simple azar y casualidad en su camino justo cuando se dispuso a devastar esos mundos. No ayudaba ni aligeraba la carga de su pecho y consciencia, pero por lo menos hacía que se sintiera un poco menos culpable por no haberse parado a ayudar. Así, en vez de sentir que los había abandonado, simplemente se sentía frustrado por no haber podido ayudar, y devastado por toda la destrucción y muerte presenciadas. Algo es algo, ¿no?

-Vale, preparaos. Estamos cerca…-dijo de repente Obsidiana, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Steven. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta casi, habían ido adentrándose en una nueva zona de la Inter-dimensión, una con el fondo de una curiosa mezcla de negro y blanco que parecía arremolinarse formando espirales por doquier, sus luces cambiando de color según cual fuera el horizonte sobre el que estuvieran posadas. Las situadas en el fondo negro brillaban con la típica luz de los portales que habían estado viendo hasta el momento, pero las situadas en el fondo blanco parecían haber cambiado su luz por otra más oscura, casi como si sus colores estuvieran invertidos. El curioso fenómeno llamó la atención de Steven, que por un momento se preguntó si a ellos les pasaría lo mismo de acercarse a una de esas zonas.

Obsidiana, sin embargo, llevó al grupo hasta una de las luces normales del horizonte, una aparentemente idéntica a todas las demás, pero que al parecer representaba algo que la siniestra asesina podía identificar como el planeta al que habían decidido viajar. Descartando sus trabucos, Obsidiana dejó que el grupo flotara tranquilamente a medida que se iban acercando al límite del portal, su luz irradiando de este como si de una silenciosa bombilla se tratara. De cuatro metros de altura, la singular anomalía luminiscente permanecía fija (o así lo suponía Steven) en el espacio, su forma ligeramente ovalada apenas oculta por la luz que manaba de ella. No molestaba a los ojos, por lo que Steven podía quedársela mirando indefinidamente y observando con gran interés los diferentes matices luminosos de su interior, preguntándose no por primera vez cómo era que algo así podía servir de unión entre dos dimensiones diferentes. Cuando menos, era interesante.

Desprovistos de impulso alguno, el pequeño grupo de Gemas exploradoras terminó por detenerse frente a la luz, justo en el umbral del portal.

El gesto sorprendió a Steven, que miró a Obsidiana para ver si todo marchaba bien. Si bien no podía estar seguro a primera vista, nada más ver el rostro de Obsidiana, Steven pensó que algo turbio le rondaba por la mente a su compañera. No lo expresaba visualmente, pero estaba claro que a Obsidiana le preocupaba algo. Parecía intranquila, dubitativa, casi como si aún después de haber hecho aquel viaje tan largo, y aún después de haber sido ella quien propuso tan disparatado plan, a la hora de la verdad, se hubiera echado para atrás y la hubiera abandonado su valor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué nos hemos detenido?-preguntó confusa Peridoto, quien parecía no haberse percatado de la intranquilidad de Obsidiana. Perla, a su espalda, pareció entender como Steven lo había hecho de que algo no andaba bien con Obsidiana, si bien se abstuvo de decir nada por el momento.

La pregunta de Peridoto pareció sacar de su ensimismamiento a Obsidiana, quien sacudió la cabeza como si pretendiera espabilarse.

-N-no, no es nada…-dijo, su titubeo sorprendiendo a todos por igual. Si antes habían dudado de que algo preocupaba a Obsidiana, entonces ahí tenían la prueba concluyente-. Vale… En cuanto atravesemos el portal, estaremos en territorio del Planeta Natal. La colonia está deshabitada, pero eso no quita que tal vez haya alarmas o incluso trampas. No nos interesa llamar la atención de ninguna patrulla o sistema de vigilancia, así que entraremos rápido, cogeremos lo que necesitamos, y saldremos de ahí a toda prisa. ¿Está claro?

Al unísono, sus tres compañeras asintieron decididas. No por nada habían pasado por tantos peligros para llegar allí, y ahora que había llegado la hora de la verdad, nadie estaba dispuesto a tirar para atrás hasta haber concluido la misión. Incluso Peridoto parecía decidida a ver finalizada con éxito la misión, dejando momentáneamente de lado los nervios y la inseguridad. Además, tenía a Steven, Perla e incluso a Obsidiana consigo. ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Ignorante de todo lo que estaba por salir mal, Peridoto se sujetó a Obsidiana mientras esta se adentraba en el portal. Hubo un breve destello de luz, y el grupo desapareció nuevamente de la Inter-dimensión, dejando atrás las nubes de tormenta, los rugientes relámpagos, y los monstruos que en ella habitaban.

* * *

 **Y aunque un poco más corto que el otro capítulo, cortamos aquí con este.**

 **Espero que lo estéis disfrutando hasta el momento, y nos vemos en el capítulo 14.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El hogar (Stevenbomb 3)

Un flash de luz.

Sensación de caer.

Luces y destellos que cegaron temporalmente al pequeño grupo de Gemas exploradoras.

Y tan pronto como había comenzado, terminó.

-Aquí es. Ya hemos llegado-declaró Obsidiana, reclamando la atención de Steven. Debido a la fuerte luz del portal, había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos para protegerlos de los fuertes haces que amenazaban con dañarlos. Al oír a Obsidiana, pero, se percató de que ya no percibía a través de sus parpados la incidente luz del portal, oscurecido todo a su alrededor como en el interior de sus cuencas. Poco a poco, Steven abrió los ojos y contempló el mundo al que Obsidiana les había llevado.

Nevaba. Finos copos blanquinosos y grises caían de un cielo oscurecido que parecía augurar tormenta, si bien no se oía trueno alguno en la lejanía. A pesar de la falta de luz solar, hacía bastante calor en aquel sitio, el suficiente como para que Steven tuviera que quitarse varias capas de abrigo para así no ponerse a sudar. Bajando su barrera, comprobó que el aire a su alrededor era respirable, si bien estaba un poco cargado como si alguien acabara de barrer y hubiera levantado mucho polvo en el proceso. Tosiendo un poco para limpiar sus pulmones, Steven fijó su mirada en el singular relieve del mundo en el que estaban. Allá donde alcanzaba su vista, altas montañas sin cimas se elevaban majestuosas por todas partes, algunas tan grandes como el monte contra el que se ubicaba el templo de las Gemas en la Tierra, y otras tan descomunalmente grandes que hacían que las primeras parecieran minúsculas en comparación. Del interior de algunas de estas montañas manaba una fina columna de humo negro, que ascendía por el cielo hasta llegar a las nubes, donde se diluía y difuminaba hasta quedar irreconocible el límite entre ambos.

-¿Eso son… volcanes?-preguntó Steven, entendiendo por fin la verdadera naturaleza tras todas aquella formaciones rocosas. Había visto uno o dos volcanes por la televisión e incluso las Gemas lo habían llevado una vez a uno para una misión, pero… Era la primera vez que veía tantos en un mismo sitio.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntó Perla, bajándose de la espalda de Obsidiana y alejándose unos pasos para así ver mejor el lugar en el que se encontraban. Allá donde ponía la mirada, solo veía la dura y oscura roca que formaba aquel mar de volcanes, semejantes a espinas que hubieran salido en el lomo de una gigantesca y dura criatura, expulsando cada vez más de su oscuro contenido a la atmósfera. Un fino copo blanco flotó unos instantes enfrente de ella, y fue a caer en su mano cuando esta lo estudió. Examinándolo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era nieve, como inconscientemente habían supuesto Steven y ella al verlo por primera vez, sino que era ceniza, seguramente fruto de aquella masiva concentración de volcanes. Inmediatamente, su mirada se desvió hacia su pequeño protegido, quien con gran interés parecía estudiar aquel nuevo y extraño lugar, inconsciente de los muchos y desconocidos peligros que allí pudieran encontrar. El primero de todos sería asegurar la capacidad respiratoria de Steve, ya que si algo había aprendido Perla de su visita a Pompeya (la arquitectura romana siempre la había fascinado, si bien no tanto algunas de las "barbáricas" costumbres de los propios romanos), era que los humanos y los volcanes rara vez podían llegar a congeniar. Sin perder un instante, se apresuró junto a Steven con la entera intención de reubicar la bufanda que este llevaba para que le cubriera mejor la nariz y la boca. Toda precaución era poca.

-Un planetoide con una incipiente actividad vulcanista… Interesante-murmuró Peridoto, frotándose la barbilla mientras estudiaba con aire interesado el singular paisaje. Con poca agilidad por su parte (a punto estuvo de tropezarse y caer de cara), se bajó de la espalda de Obsidiana también y se aventuró unos pasos en aquel nuevo y desconocido mundo, analizándolo todo con sus inquisitivos ojos verdosos-. A primera vista, parece que el planetoide haya sido sujeto a una intensa terraformación artificial, como prueban esas marcas de ahí-indicó, señalando unas grietas ubicadas en las paredes de los volcanes. A Steven no le decían nada, pero imaginó que sería cosa de Gemas, o tal vez solo de Peridoto el que se hubiera fijado en eso y supiera interpretarlo-. El sustrato superficial ha sido… evidentemente cosechado-determinó, tomando una muestra de tierra. Tras verla correr entre sus dedos y olerla durante unos instantes, la dejó caer al suelo y se sacudió los restos de las manos. Asentía esporádicamente como si estuviera viendo confirmadas sus teorías respecto a preguntas e hipótesis que no se había molestado en decir en voz alta, dejando al resto de su grupo en la ignorancia respecto a sus pesquisas-. Esta clase de actividad… Si no me equivoco…-dijo, empezando a caminar. Paso a paso, empezó a seguir una serie de marcas en el suelo como si de un sendero se tratara, absorta en cada muesca que encontraba mientras se iba inclinando cada vez más y más hacia el suelo, llegando a un punto que incluso se puso a cuatro patas para caminar.

Tan absorta estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el camino había desaparecido hasta que no estuvo al borde mismo del abismo.

-¡Peridoto, cuidado!-exclamó Steven, al ver a Peridoto tan cerca de aquel barranco.

-¿Eh? ¡Aaaaah!-exclamó Peridoto, quien al darse la vuelta para encarar a Steven, no llegó a ver cómo la tierra bajo sus manos cedía y la abocaba hacia adelante. Gesticulando y chillando, Peridoto a punto estuvo de caerse barranco abajo, de no haber intervenido Obsidiana cuando lo hizo. En un par de zancadas había llegado hasta Peridoto, la había sujetado por el brazo, y la había alzado en el aire con los pies colgando del profundo abismo. Cientos de metros más abajo, la dura roca que formaba el suelo parecía atraerla con la gravedad del planeta, espantándola y provocando que Peridoto quedara abrazada del brazo de Obsidiana como si de un koala se tratara-. ¡POR MIS ESTRELLAS! ¡No me sueltes, nomesueltesnomesueltesnomesueltes!-chillaba ella, completamente espantada.

-Ten más cuidado-dijo sencillamente Obsidiana, quien tras poner a Peridoto a salvo agitó el brazo hasta que esta se soltó. Temblando como una hoja al viento, Peridoto permaneció de cara al suelo mientras rememoraba en su mente una y otra vez lo cerca que había estado de irse de bruces contra el lejano suelo.

-¡Peridoto!-exclamó Steven, corriendo a su lado. Poniendo una mano en su hombro, comprobó que no estuviera herida. Al ver que simplemente había sido todo un susto, suspiró algo más aliviado-. Que alivio… Un poco más, y…

-No. Lo. Digas-dijo lentamente Peridoto, temblando todavía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión. Estaba claro que las emociones acumuladas del viaje le estaban pasando factura a la pequeña Gema, que de haber tenido un corazón palpitante en el pecho en esos momentos estaría latiendo a mil por hora. Empezaba a arrepentirse seriamente de haber accedido al plan de Obsidiana, de haber abierto su maldita bocaza cuando dijo que ella podía encargarse de resolver el misterio de Obsidiana si encontraban una computadora, de haber llamado "pardilla" a Diamante Amarillo… No tenía ni idea de cuál había sido la decisión que la había llevado a aquel momento, pero se arrepentía profundamente de ella.

-Ten más cuidado, Peridoto. ¿Acaso no has visto dónde estamos?-preguntó Perla, abarcando con un brazo el lugar al que el portal los había transportado. Tan absorto había estado Steven con el paisaje de su alrededor, que él tampoco se había fijado en sus propias alrededores.

Se encontraban en la cima de uno de los volcanes del planeta, en el borde rocoso de su orificio superior. A sus espaldas, rodeando la brillante plataforma del teletransportador, se encontraba una curiosa formación rocosa semejante a espinas que brotaban en forma de abanico del suelo, creando una especie de pared que los separaba del profundo cráter que hasta el momento había pasado inadvertido tanto para Steven como para Peridoto. El volcán debía de ser de los más altos de la zona, ya que pocos volcanes en el horizonte observable quedaban por encima de ellos, todos los demás por debajo y con sus agujeros a la vista. Con cuidado, Steven se fue acercando hasta el borde interior del volcán, echando un vistazo rápido al oscuro interior de este.

Era como contemplar la inmensidad del espacio infinito, tan oscuro y profundo que no había forma posible de saber cuan profundo sería. Aire caliente manaba de las profundidades, sacudiendo su gorro que amenazaba con salir volando debido a las violentas rachas que soplaban desde el interior de la tierra. Un grito de aviso por parte de Perla lo animó a separarse de allí antes de que él también se precipitara como Peridoto había estado a punto de hacerlo antes, y justo cuando se levantaba y giraba para volver con las demás, algo en la roca circuncidante al cráter llamó la atención de Steven.

Las paredes internas del volcán, al menos aquellas que quedaban a la vista de Steven, parecían presentar toda una serie de marcas misteriosas que distaban mucho de semejarse a las grietas o desprendimientos ocasionales que en muchas fotos de paisajes había visto Steven. Algo había en aquellas marcas que le hacía pensar que no eran tan naturales como uno cabría imaginar, revelando la presencia de una mano inteligente tras su origen y formación. Las más alejadas se semejaban a pequeñas marcas contra las paredes del volcán, pero examinando con cuidado las paredes más cercanas, Steven pudo observar con mayor claridad su contorno, y pronto llegó a una sorprendente conclusión.

-Un momento…-murmuró, estudiando con atención aquellos agujeros-. Esto es… ¡No puede ser!-dijo Steven, jadeando de la impresión ("gasp" en inglés, para que nos entendamos)-. ¡Chicas, venid a ver esto! ¡Esto está lleno de agujeros de Gemas!

En cuanto Perla y las demás fueron junto a Steven, vieron que este tenía razón. Por todas partes, en el interior del volcán, se podían ver los característicos agujeros de salida de un inmenso número de Gemas, todas con su contorno claramente definido. Las siluetas, de anchos hombros y cabeza bien formada, parecían idénticos los unos a los otros, copiados exactamente y desplegándose por todo el interior del volcán. No se veía en que punto terminaban, ya que las paredes seguían por el interior de la oscuridad del volcán, quedando demasiado lejos y demasiado oscuro como para ver nada.

-¿Lo veis?-señaló Steven. Con la mano en la boca, Perla se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras.

-Pero eso… Esto significa…

-Una Guardería…-murmuró Peridoto, antes de saltar con un grito animado-. ¡Pues claro, es una Guardería! Mira esas formaciones, al disposición de los agujeros, el estado de la roca y el sustrato… ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta? Estamos en una Guardería del Planeta Natal.

La noticia parecía animar, por alguna razón, a Peridoto. Riendo como si de una niña se tratara, Peridoto empezó a examinar con renovado entusiasmo todos los elementos a su alrededor, haciendo nuevos y fascinantes descubrimientos a cada momento que pasaba. Si bien Steven parecía francamente interesado en todo aquello, siguiendo con la mirada como Peridoto correteaba por el borde del cráter y lanzaba quedos chillidos de pura sorpresa a cada roca que levantaba, miraba o mordía (sobretodo mordía), Perla no compartía el entusiasmo de su joven protegido y su peculiar aliada verdosa. Las Guarderías nunca habían sido lugares que Perla recordara con especial emoción, recordando cómo el Planeta Natal había destruido innumerables paisajes en incontables colonias con sus perforadoras y sus acciones terraformadoras para crear, precisamente, lugares como aquel. Sin excepción, todos esos hermosos jardines habían acabado convertidos en desiertos estériles y silenciosos como aquel lugar, donde solo proliferaban la dura roca inerte y un cielo gris y sin vida. A Rosa Cuarzo siempre le había partido el corazón (metafóricamente hablando) el ver la crueldad con la que el Planeta Natal devastaba cada planeta que encontraban en su afán de expansión, creando cada vez más Gemas sirvientes y colonizando cuantos mundos caían en manos de los Diamantes. Ese deseo de proteger los diferentes mundos del cosmos, y en especial la Tierra, había sido lo que había instigado la gran Rebelión que en su día sacudió los cimientos del Planeta Natal, con Rosa al frente y ella siempre a su lado.

-¡Y fíjate, Steven!-exclamó extasiada Peridoto, sacando de sus pensamientos a Perla. Al parecer, Peridoto había empezado a instruir a Steven sobre cada aspecto nuevo de aquel lugar que ella descubría, decisión que si bien no acababa de aprobar, la parte de ella que apreciaba el conocimiento se vio incapaz de detener-. Estas rocas tienen estratificación quíntuple. ¡Quíntuple, Steven!-dijo emocionada, levantando una roca del montón.

-¡Sí… quíntuple…!-exclamó Steven con fingido entusiasmo, ya que si bien contemplaba con alegría la pasión que Peridoto le echaba a todo aquel asunto, la verdad era que para él aquella roca no era diferente de las otras doce que esta ya le había mostrado. Aun así, no se sintió lo bastante capacitado como para cortarla o comentar nada al respecto, y la dejó hacer.

-¡Y eso no es todo!-añadió Peridoto, tirando la roca por encima de su hombro una vez terminó su interés por ella-. Fíjate en los canales secundarios del suelo, el desgaste de las rocas, ¡los orificios de entrada, la presencia de actividad volcánica!-exclamó, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía pletórica de estar por fin en un ambiente que ella sí entendía, un lugar donde podía verlo y deducirlo todo gracias a sus conocimientos y experiencias previas. La Tierra no estaba mal, pero a veces podía llegar a ser muy confusa para la pequeña Gema-. Todo esto solo puede significar una cosa, Steven. ¡Ya sé qué clase de Guardería es esta!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!-exclamó Steven. Esa parte sí que la había entendido-. ¿Y qué es?

-Esta es una Guardería de clase Omega, una Guardería masiva global que abarca la totalidad de la superficie del planetoide-explicó con contenida emoción Peridoto, hablándole con una sonrisa a Steven como si le estuviera contando la noticia más sensacional del mundo-. ¡Es clase Omega! ¡Ya no las hacen de este tipo! Solo había leído historias sobre esta clase de Guarderías en los archivos del Planeta Natal. ¡Siempre había querido poder venir a estudiar un lugar como este! Tantos métodos de crianza y manipulación, tantas directrices olvidadas en el tiempo… Es una pena que ya no se puedan hacer Guarderías así-se lamentó Peridoto.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente, el Planeta Natal ya no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para gestionar o directamente establecer una operación planetaria de semejante envergadura-dictaminó Peridoto, señalando tanto el volcán en el que se encontraban como los de sus alrededores-. Mira, si no, la Guardería de la que salió Amatista. Esa era clase Prime… ¡y no digo que no fuera impresionante!-se apresuró a aclarar-. Una clase Prime está muy bien, ¡mejor que bien incluso! Es solo que… No tiene ni punto de comparación con una Omega, eso es todo.

-En fin, como iba diciendo…-siguió diciendo Peridoto-… la colonia del planeta Tierra fue establecida a finales de la Primera Era, donde se empezó a notar la escasez de recursos que llevó al comienzo de la Segunda Era en el Planeta Natal. En vez de crear una única Guardería que abarcara todo el planeta, se decidió establecer Guarderías en zonas aisladas del planeta para la extracción de recursos específicos y formación de nuevas Gemas de clases más concretas. El resto del planeta iba a ser colonizado para el estudio de vuestro sistema solar y la posible expansión del Imperio… aunque eso ya lo sabréis de cuando estuvimos en vuestro satélite espacial, ¿no?-dijo Peridoto, quitándole importancia a todo el asunto como si realmente creyera que Steven ya sabía todo aquello. Sabiendo que decir la verdad provocaría que Peridoto le soltara toda aquella parrafada una vez más, Steven se limitó a apretar los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yyyy…-dijo él, mirando nuevamente el mundo a su alrededor-… ¿qué clase de Gemas se formaban aquí?

-¡Oh, sí, es verdad!-dijo Peridoto, retomando el hilo de la conversación-. Bueno… Por las pruebas y muestras observadas, no sabría decir bajo la jurisdicción de qué Diamante cae la ubicación de este planeta. Sin embargo…-dijo, frotándose nuevamente la barbilla con aire pensativo-…, lo que sí te puedo decir es… Sí, estoy completamente segura de que…- Ignorando aparentemente a Steven, Peridoto cogió otra roca del suelo, y la examinó inquisitivamente durante unos instantes. Le dio vueltas entre sus dedos, la miró desde todos los lados, comparó el largo de una grieta contra su dedo pulgar, e incluso la lamió un par de veces con la lengua. Steven ignoraba como nada de eso podía aportar información a Peridoto, pero como que lamer piedras era una actividad que él no había hecho en la vida, decidió no juzgar sin saber.

-¿…y bien?-preguntó Steven tentativamente cuando creyó que ya le había dado suficiente tiempo a Peridoto. Esta, asintiendo decidida, miró nuevamente a Steven con resolución.

-¡Sí, estoy completamente segura! ¡En este planeta se hacían…!...se hacían…-dijo, perdiendo gradualmente su energía a medida que la verdad tras aquel misterio se resolvía en su mente. Confuso, Steven vio como la antes emocionada Peridoto iba cambiando su expresión de alegría a una de sorpresa, sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin que él acabara de entender la razón-…Ónices… En este planeta…hacían Ónices…

Y así, con esas pocas palabras, Steven entendió qué era lo que había llamado tan de repente la atención de Peridoto. La mirada de ambos se desvió hacia su cuarta compañera, la sombría Obsidiana, que hasta el momento había permanecido como la única que no había dicho nada desde que descubrieron los agujeros del interior del volcán. Cruzada de brazos, en completo silencio, había permanecido de pie al borde del barranco que delimitaba el volcán, observando con sus compañeros a sus espaldas el gris y negro paisaje de aquel mundo, colores que se fijó Steven un poco tarde, compartían el planeta y su alta y callada amiga. Perla, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde una cierta distancia, no tardó en llegar a la misma conclusión que el resto de Gemas.

-…planeta colonia XV-513…-murmuró Peridoto, mirando con otros ojos el mundo en el que se encontraban-… estamos en…

-Obsidiana…-empezó a decir Perla, acercándose a la taciturna Gema-… ¿esta es tu colonia?

Perla hizo el intento de tomar por el hombro a Obsidiana, pero esta le apartó la mano con un gesto, sin violencia, pero tajante en sus intenciones.

-Pongámonos en marcha-dijo simplemente, girándose pero sin llegar a hacer contacto visual con nadie-. Aún nos queda un largo camino por recorrer. Cuanto antes nos pongamos en marcha, antes llegaremos a la base.

Negándose a continuar hablando al respecto, Obsidiana empezó a descender por una cara del volcán, siguiendo un angosto sendero rocoso que les permitiría bajar hasta el suelo sin mayores dificultades… para lo normal en una Gema. No era un sendero que un humano normal hubiera podido transitar, cortándose a ratos cuando profundos abismos dividían el camino en dos, enormes rocas les bloqueaban el paso, o simplemente cuando el desnivel era tan pronunciado que casi parecía una pared vertical más que un camino. Steven, incapaz de sortear esos obstáculos ante sus limitadas capacidades humanas, necesitó que Perla lo llevara a caballito en la mayoría de tramos. Por suerte para él, Perla era mucho más ágil y fuerte de lo que podía aparentar a primera vista, pudiendo saltar los elementos rocosos que dificultaban su avance con sus gráciles piruetas y controlados movimientos. Peridoto, cuyas capacidades no distaban mucho de las del pequeño niño humano, fue transportada por Obsidiana, quien simplemente se la cargó bajo el brazo como si fuera un fardo. De esta manera, el pequeño grupo de Gemas fueron descendiendo por el volcán hasta llegar al suelo, donde Peridoto y Steven pudieron prescindir de sus compañeros para continuar el resto del camino por sus propios medios.

Una gruesa capa de polvo y cenizas se alzó del suelo cuando Steven pisó por primera vez la superficie del planeta. Era como contemplar un curioso paisaje nevado, con la diferencia de que aquella nieve era más sedosa y no estaba fría. Casi podía sentir el calor que emitía el suelo bajo sus pies, obligándolo a quitarse otra capa más de ropa al tiempo que examinaba el paisaje de su alrededor. Los altos volcanes oscurecían el cielo con su enorme tamaño, la base de estos tan grande que Steven apenas podía creerse que algunas de aquellas gigantescas montañas pudieran ser pequeñas en comparación a algunas que había llegado a atisbar desde la cima del volcán en el que aparecieron. Profundos valles delimitaban los únicos caminos que Steven y compañía podían seguir, las paredes de los volcanes que los formaban actuando como muros que dificultaban e incluso impedían su avance en según qué direcciones. Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana empezó a avanzar por uno de esos valles, sin detenerse ni esperar a ver si los demás la seguían o no. En vista de que tampoco tenían otra opción, Steven y las demás se pusieron en marcha.

Caminaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Al frente de la comitiva se encontraba Obsidiana, abriendo camino por entre la masa de cenizas que bloqueaba su camino con facilidad, al tiempo que los guiaba por aquel silencioso y gris planeta. En medio se encontraban Steven y Peridoto, la segunda señalando algunos detalles que ella consideraba interesantes y explicándoselos a Steven con todo lujo de detalles. Este hacía lo que podía por seguir el ritmo de su verdosa compañera, la cual no escatimaba en detalles ni tecnicismos en su charla sobre la importancia de esta o aquella muesca, la distribución de los volcanes, la fragmentación de las rocas que pisaban, o la mismísima ceniza que caía incesante aunque lentamente sobre sus cabezas. Cerrando la fila se encontraba Perla, quien alternaba su atención entre vigilar sus alrededores, y vigilar que Steven se encontrara bien en todo momento. Le preocupaba un poco lo que aquel nivel de cenizas en el aire podían hacer en los pulmones de Steven, pero en vista de que todavía tenía que toser o estornudar desde que se bajaron del volcán, imaginó que todo iba bien de momento. De todas formas, le insistió en varias ocasiones que no se siguiera quitando más ropa, arguyendo que luego tal vez pudiera resfriarse al verse expuesto a un ambiente tan distinto como era aquel.

Mientras procuraba escuchar y prestar atención a lo que Peridoto le iba contando, de vez en cuando Steven dirigía su mirada a la espalda de Obsidiana, quien seguía avanzando imperturbable con evidentes muestras de tener algo rondándole la cabeza. No había abierto la boca desde que inició el descenso de aquel volcán, y apenas les había dedicado una mirada de reojo en todo momento. Ni siquiera cuando cogió en volandas a Peridoto para bajarla del volcán les miró más que durante unos instantes, optando por ignorarlos como si no estuvieran allí en primer lugar. No entendía qué era lo que podía tener tan preocupada a Obsidiana, o cuales podían ser sus pensamientos al encontrarse de nuevo en aquel lugar tan concreto de su pasado. Por lo que recordaba de lo que había averiguado de Obsidiana, ella y las demás Obsidianas habían sido creadas allí hacía ya miles de años, y según Peridoto no se habían vuelto a formar más Gemas desde entonces. Suponía que aquel lugar no debía de significar tanto para Obsidiana como su Guardería lo hacía para Amatista, quien si bien se mostraba despreocupada y relajada al respecto, se había pasado casi 500 años sola y abandonada en un lugar no muy distinto de aquel. Ella siempre se había mostrado alegre y animada respecto al tema de su Guardería, refiriéndose a ella como su "barrio", en el cual gustaba de pasar tiempo haciéndole visitas esporádicas y paseando por entre los altos muros plagados de agujeros en los que una vez se encontraron Amatistas como ella. A juzgar por la reacción de Obsidiana, esta no tenía aquel lugar en tan alta estima en su interior.

-…de perfiles estratigráficos varios-terminó de decir orgullosa Peridoto. Al no recibir el subsiguiente asentimiento ni murmullo de confirmación de Steven, se fijó en que este se había quedado mirando pensativo la figura de Obsidiana, cosa que molestó un poco a la verdosa ingeniera-. ¡Steven! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí, sí! Perdona, Peridoto-dijo algo avergonzado Steven, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto con una sonrisa de disculpa. Si bien no acababa de estar del todo segura al respecto, Peridoto decidió dejarlo correr-. Oye, me he estado fijando en una cosa, y tengo una pregunta.

-¿Oh, una pregunta? Interesante… Dispara, Steven-dijo sonriente Peridoto, haciendo uso una vez más de otra de las expresiones que había aprendido satisfactoriamente en su estancia en la Tierra (la primera vez que Amatista le había dicho lo de "dispara, Peridoto", Peridoto se había quedado pensando durante un buen rato sobre el qué o a qué quería ella que le disparara… ¡y con qué!).

-Me he fijado en que hay muchos volcanes, pero… ¿Por qué algunos son mucho más grandes que otros?-quiso saber Steven. La verdad era que apenas se había fijado cuando estuvieron en la cima del primer volcán, pero creía recordar que su volcán era de los pocos que realmente despuntaba por encima de los demás. La gran mayoría de volcanes, si bien grandes como rascacielos desde abajo, parecían minúsculos en comparación con aquellos idénticos a los semejantes a aquel en el que habían llegado Steven y los demás. No había pensado casi al respecto desde entonces, pero al ver las diferencias de tamaño desde abajo, la verdad era que Steven no podía evitar preguntarse si tal vez hubiera una razón para ello (además, así podría preguntarle algo a Peridoto y demostrar que sí que la había estado escuchando… la mayor parte del tiempo).

-Hmmm… Excelente pregunta, Steven. La verdad es que yo también me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un rato-dijo Peridoto, examinando con ojos entrecerrados uno de los volcanes-. Mi teoría es que tiene algo que ver con el nivel de sustratos presentes en la corteza terrestre, pero… Sin más datos ni informes de extracción, no me veo capacitada para establecer una hipótesis como es debido. Lo máximo que puedo hacer son conjeturas e ideas vagas al respecto, aunque…

-¿"Aunque"?-repitió Steven.

-Aunque…-murmuró Peridoto, antes de centrar su mirada en Obsidiana-. ¡Ey, Obsidiana!-gritó Peridoto, sobresaltando a Steven y a Perla, mientras el eco de su grito viajaba por el valle hasta más allá del horizonte. Hasta el momento, el pequeño grupo había ido avanzando con solo la moderada voz de Peridoto y Steven como único sonido perceptible en aquella zona (y puede que en todo el planeta. Todavía tenían que divisar cualquier clase de criatura autóctona si es que aún quedaban, y la lluvia de cenizas apenas hacía ruido al caer). Para mayor sorpresa de Steven, Obsidiana realmente se detuvo cuando Peridoto gritó su nombre. No solo eso, sino que incluso se giró por primera vez desde su llegada al planeta. Su expresión impasible y neutra recordó a Steven la mirada que le dedicó el día que le habló de su pasado en el Planeta Natal, durante aquella primera charla que ambos tuvieron en la pizzería de los Pizza.

-¿Hmm?-murmuró Obsidiana, esperando lo que fuera que Peridoto quisiera decirle.

-Tú eres oriunda de este planetoide, ¿cierto?-preguntó Peridoto, a pesar de conocer ya la respuesta-. ¿Crees que podrías informarnos de la razón tras la diferencia de niveles en los orificios masivos de expulsión?

A Steven le preocupó un poco que la falta de tacto y la pregunta tan directa de Peridoto pudieran molestar a Obsidiana. Estaba más que claro que toda aquella situación no la tenía contenta precisamente, y se le notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia el haber tenido que volver allí. Lo normal hubiera sido que Obsidiana hubiera contestado a malas a Peridoto, que la hubiera ignorado, o incluso que hubiera sacado sus trabucos y se hubiera dedicado a practicar el "tiro a la Peridoto", como casi podía Steven imaginarse a Obsidiana haciéndolo en su mente. Sin embargo, lo que esta hizo fue mirar pensativa uno de los volcanes, y responder tranquilamente sin cambiar su neutra expresión.

-Los volcanes son de diferentes alturas en función de si sus agujeros son de Ónices u Obsidianas. Los volcanes más bajos son los viejos, de donde salieron las Ónices, y los más nuevos son de donde salimos nosotras, de los altos.

-Ah… ¿Pero por qué son más grandes?-preguntó Steven, una vez quedó claro que a Obsidiana no le molestaba la pregunta.

-Los materiales escaseaban, así que tuvieron que inyectar nuestras gemas con las perforadoras a mayor profundidad. Luego, para salir, tuvieron que generar más presión para que pudiéramos emerger, de ahí que brotáramos del suelo con más fuerza, y el volcán acabara siendo más alto.

-¿En serio? Guao…

-Hmm… Interesante-comentó Peridoto, examinando esa nueva información con visible interés-. No creía que la envergadura del orificio general estuviera relacionado con la profundidad de siembra, pero tampoco es algo que no haya leído antes. Simplemente, es una consecuencia de métodos más bien arcaicos de producción de Gemas guerreras-añadió Peridoto-. Sinceramente, viendo el estado de esta Guardería, no me extraña nada que a la Peridoto encargada la descatalogaran. ¡Menuda chapuza!

-Ehm… Peridoto…-dijo Steven, pero parecía que esta ya no le escuchaba.

-Es decir… ¡Mira qué desperdicio de recursos! Está más que claro que la mitad de estos componentes no fueron procesados como es debido-exclamó Peridoto, señalando con el dedo varios elementos del paisaje que los rodeaba-. Y no me hagas hablar de la localización… Si tomamos en cuenta la distribución de los volcanes, casi parece que hubiera señalado las coordenadas de los inyectores golpeando el panel de control con el puño, como lo haría Jaspe. ¿Os imagináis a esa bruta, manejando un aparato de precisión como es un panel maestro de control de inyectores? ¡Pues claro que no, pero seguro que hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo que esa Peridoto pardilla, jajajajaja!

Las burlas de Peridoto iban acompañadas por su risa, que resonaba por los vacíos valles con fuerza. Cada risa que manaba de Peridoto hacía aumentar la preocupación de Steven, quien se había fijado en que la mirada de Obsidiana parecía haberse oscurecido más aún si cabía. Estaba claro que, bajo su máscara de aparente calma e impasibilidad, había algo sombrío rondando no muy lejos de la superficie.

-Ah…-suspiró Peridoto, más calmada tras sus carcajadas-. Si es que… Casi me dan pena esas pobres Gemas, condenadas a depender de una manazas que no podía ni hacer su trabajo como era debido. Tantas Gemas defectuosas, inútiles, de componentes desperdiciados en cuerpos destinados al fracaso… El Planeta Natal se…

-¡Y dime, Obsidiana!-exclamó en alto Steven, cortando finalmente a Peridoto, con tono ligeramente tenso. Más le valía acallar de una vez a su pequeña amiga antes de que su otra amiga más alta decidiera hacerlo a su manera-… ¿si los volcanes más altos son los de las Obsidianas…cual es el tuyo?

Tragando saliva al tiempo que intentaba mantener una nerviosa sonrisa, Steven fijó su mirada algo temblorosa sobre Obsidiana, quien por un instante había conseguido poner nervioso a Steven por cómo se había quedado mirando a Peridoto. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Peridoto hubiera seguido hablando tan inconscientemente de un tema que, aparentemente claro para todos menos para ella, no era precisamente del agrado de Obsidiana. Por suerte para ella y los demás, parecía que Obsidiana no iba a reaccionar violentamente a las palabras de Peridoto, optando por suspirar y volver a darse la vuelta, mirando al frente nuevamente.

-…ninguno de los de esta zona.

-Oh, ¿habláis del orificio de expulsión de nuestra Obsidiana?-preguntó alegremente Peridoto, quien parecía seguir sin percatarse de nada de lo que acababa de suceder (o que al final no había sucedido)-. Eso es fácil. Obsidiana, ¿en qué Faceta estamos?

-¡Nonono, Peridoto! No es necesario que…-intentó decir Steven, ya que no quería que la atención de Obsidiana volviera a centrarse en Peridoto tan pronto por temor a que esta volviera a decir algo que pudiera hacer enfadar potencialmente a Obsidiana. La oscura asesina se limitó a mirar al cielo con aire pensativo.

-Uh… Faceta-18, creo.

-¿Y cuál es tu clasificación completa?- Antes de responder, Obsidiana puso cara de estar intentando hacer memoria, murmurando y mirando al vacío mientras trataba de recordar toda la parrafada que era su clasificación.

-Aaah… Obsidiana Faceta-23, División-1F, Corte-994CO-dijo finalmente Obsidiana.

-"Obsidiana Faceta-23, División…", ehm…-trató de repetir Steven, pero solo llegó hasta ahí-… ¿es eso tu nombre completo, Obsidiana?

-¿Mi nombre…completo?-preguntó Obsidiana, arqueando una ceja. La mirada de reojo que le dedicó a Steven valió para que este comprendiera que ella no había acabado de entender la pregunta.

-Ya sabes… Como yo soy Steven Universe, y no solo Steven, o Nanefua es Nanefua Pizza… El nombre completo.

-Hmm… No sé si será mi nombre completo, pero es la clasificación individual bajo la que me catalogaron cuando emergí aquí-dijo Obsidiana-. La verdad es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que recitarla entera…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Steven.

-Bueno… No tenía sentido que me presentara como Obsidiana Faceta-23, División-1F, Corte-994CO…, cuando era la única Obsidiana que quedaba-dijo Obsidiana, y nuevamente Steven se sintió tenso de nuevo. Acababa de librar a Peridoto de una situación incómoda al sacar ésta a coalición un tema desagradable para Obsidiana, ¡y mira tú el que había sacado él!-. Supongo que me acostumbré a ser simplemente "Obsidiana"…

-¡Steven, por favor! Sé más considerado con ella. ¿No ves que es un tema evidentemente doloroso?-le increpó Peridoto, dejando a Steven a cuadros totalmente por lo absurdo e injusto de todo aquello. Dejándolo mientras balbuceaba todo lo que quería decir en ese momento para justificarse, Peridoto se giró hacia Obsidiana-. Tendrás que disculparle, Obsidiana. Es evidente que la sutileza no es una cualidad demasiado arraigada en su especie-defendió Peridoto a Steven. Este, mordiéndose la lengua por no decirle a su "defensora" cuatro verdades bien dichas, optó por callarse por el momento-. En fin, volviendo a lo que estábamos…

-Esperad… No iréis a proponer que vayamos a ver el agujero de Obsidiana, ¿verdad?-dijo Perla, claramente en desacuerdo con la idea.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Podemos ir?-preguntó de inmediato Steven, olvidando su mosqueo por el malentendido anterior con Peridoto, deseoso de ver aquel fragmento del pasado de Obsidiana-. ¡Por favor…!

-No. No podemos retrasarnos más-dijo tajante Obsidiana-. Aquí estamos muy expuestos. Cada segundo que pasemos aquí, es un segundo que el Planeta Natal puede usar para dar con nuestra posición. Es mejor seguir adelante, terminar el trabajo, e irnos antes de que sepan que hemos estado aquí siquiera.

-¡Pero…!-trató de decir Steven, pero Peridoto salió en su ayuda nuevamente (y esta vez, a Steven no le pareció mal).

-En realidad, creo que no nos retrasaría el visitar el agujero de salida de Obsidiana-comentó pensativa Peridoto-. Si la distribución de facetas no ha cambiado desde la Era 1, entonces la Faceta-23 debería quedar…por ahí-dijo, señalando en dirección a uno de los valles frente a ellos-. Obsidiana, ¿en qué dirección queda el centro de control principal? Deduzco que era allí a donde nos dirigías, ¿no es cierto?

Asintiendo, Obsidiana se limitó a señalar en dirección al valle que habían estado siguiendo desde que bajaron de aquel primer volcán. Curiosamente, notó Steven, los dedos de Obsidiana y Peridoto parecían señalar en la misma dirección, apenas una pequeña variación de un par de grados en el sentido de ambos. Parecía que a Perla seguía sin convencerla aquel cambio en el plan, del mismo modo que Obsidiana tampoco parecía muy contenta con la idea. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguna de las dos alcanzara a decir nada, Steven las miró a ambas con gesto suplicante.

-No nos desviaríamos mucho… Y además, tampoco es como si fuéramos a volver a tener esta oportunidad-razonó el joven niño humano-. Por favor…

Una vez más, Steven hizo uso de sus brillantes ojos de inocente mirada, mirando a las altas Gemas con expresión apenada y suplicante. Pequeñas estrellitas parecían salir disparadas de los enormes orbes de Steven, golpeando repetidamente el dubitativo corazón de Perla, quien sintió flaquear su voluntad. Sabía que estaba mal, pero al ver a Steven tan tristón y lloroso… Parecía tan chiquitín de repente… Un intenso deseo de estrujar a Steven entre sus brazos y achucharlo se apoderó de Perla, quien se encontró incapaz de despegar la mirada de la de Steven. Sabía que algo estaba pasando allí…, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

No sabía dónde había aprendido a hacer eso, pero verdaderamente era una técnica temible.

Obsidiana no tuvo más suerte a la hora de resistirse. En cuanto captó de refilón la mirada de Steven, supo cuál iba a ser el resultado más probable. ¿Qué sentido tenía retrasar lo inevitable? Además, tenían razón. No se desviarían mucho, y así Steven se calmaría de una vez y podría terminar su misión e irse antes de que alguien se enterara de que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

Suspirando, Obsidiana se dio la vuelta y se puso en marcha de una vez, no tan emocionada como Steven de ponerse en camino hacia su volcán de origen. El niño humano prácticamente saltaba en el sitio de emoción y alegría, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con Peridoto y Perla a su lado.

Caminaron nuevamente en silencio durante largo rato. Los copos de ceniza caían plácidamente al suelo y se amontonaban con los que ya se encontraban allí en el suelo, formando una gruesa capa en la que las Gemas que por ella avanzaban se hundían al caminar. Algunos tramos eran lo bastante finos como para poder caminar tranquilamente por ellos, con Obsidiana abriendo camino por delante y facilitando el paso a aquellas que la seguían, pero en otros la capa de cenizas era tan gruesa, que bien podrían haber estado caminando por encima de un barranco y no se habrían dado cuenta hasta que la ceniza no hubiera cedido bajo sus pies, desmoronándose como la arena y tragándoselos en un instante. Esto lo aprendieron por las malas cuando, de repente y sin previo aviso, Obsidiana fue enterrada en cuestión de segundos al dar un paso en falso, su larga forma oscura siendo tragada por la ceniza en un instante. Steven y las demás apenas alcanzaron a ver desaparecer a Obsidiana, corriendo en su ayuda sin perder un instante. Solo la rápida intervención de Perla salvó a Steven de unirse a Obsidiana en su aparente final, ya que por salvarla este casi saltó tras de ella a las cenizas que como arenas movedizas habían actuado de trampa. Sin embargo, el espanto y confusión duraron poco, ya que al cabo de un momento Obsidiana volvió a aparecer, transformada en pálido fantasma, atravesando las cenizas como si nada. Su fantasmagórico cuerpo se confundía con las cenizas del suelo, vaporoso y etéreo como los copos grises que caían incesantes del cielo, y a punto estuvo de pegarle un buen susto a Peridoto nada más aparecer. Retomando su cuerpo físico, Obsidiana advirtió a Perla y las demás que procuraran tener cuidado de ahí en adelante, ya que al parecer la colonia estaba en un estado peor al esperado (también avisó a Steven, pero dado que este parecía más centrado en abrazarse a ella con expresión de alivio, dudó de si la había escuchado realmente o no). Una vez recuperado este del susto, el grupo continuó su camino.

Siguieron los pasos de Obsidiana durante casi media hora más, avanzando por entre los profundos valles y atravesando la tierra cubierta de cenizas sin detenerse un solo instante. A Steven le estaba gustando mucho aquella parte de la aventura, pudiendo explorar un nuevo mundo desconocido para él en compañía de sus buenas amigas las Gemas, y sin el temor de que nada los fuera a atacar sin previo aviso. No habían visto rastro alguno de vida en lo que llevaban de camino, ya fuera planta o animal, y Obsidiana caminaba como si realmente no hubiera nada allí de lo que preocuparse. Únicamente vigilaba el terreno por el que avanzaban, cuidándose de no toparse con más huecos cubiertos por cenizas que pudieran atraparlos o tragárselos como sucedió antes. Le extrañaba un poco que no hubiera nada más que los volcanes en aquel lugar, pero Steven supuso que simplemente era que no todos los planetas debían de tener la suerte de contar con vida autóctona, y lo dejó correr.

Finalmente, Obsidiana se detuvo al pie de un gigantesco volcán, idéntico a los demás a ojos de Steven, pero aparentemente único para los de la sombría Gema.

-Hemos llegado-dijo únicamente Obsidiana, como si quisiera dejar claro que aquel era su destino.

El volcán era tan alto que superaba por casi el doble de su altura a los de su alrededor. Hecho de la misma roca que el resto de volcanes, se alzaba a casi 2000 metros por encima de sus cabezas, tan grande que Steven apenas podía ver la cima desde su posición en el suelo. Como muchos otros al igual que él, ninguna nube de humo salía de la cima, prueba de que su interior estaba tan extinguido como el de los demás.

-Mm-hm… Sí, Faceta 23. Este es el lugar, sin duda-declaró Peridoto, observando interesada la gigantesca estructura-. Parece que podemos acceder por esa obertura de ahí.

El dedo de Peridoto señalaba a una enorme grieta ubicada a nivel del suelo, semejante a un desgarro en la dura pared del volcán, que apenas revelaba nada de su interior salvo las sombras de un lugar donde la luz de su sol nunca antes había llegado. La oscuridad semejaba a una tupida cortina que les obstaculizara el paso al interior, tan densa que por un instante les recordó a la monstruosa criatura con la que se encontraron no hacía mucho en la Inter-dimensión. Si de esa masa oscura salía nada remotamente parecido a un tentáculo, Steven estaba seguro que le iba a dar algo.

-Parece que realmente lleva hasta el interior. ¿Seguro que el volcán está inactivo?-preguntó suspicaz Perla, iluminando con su gema las entrañas del volcán. La luz que proyectaba su gema atravesó las sombras sin problemas, revelando un alargado túnel irregular cuyo extremo opuesto se perdía al dar este un giro pronunciado, la luz de Perla alcanzando solo hasta la pared del fondo.

-Del todo. No hay humo y, de todas formas, el interior de este planeta está bastante hecho polvo. Dudo que le quede nada que pudiera salir ardiendo por ningún conducto-comentó Obsidiana, poniéndose en marcha sin perder un instante. Parecía que Perla seguía sin estar del todo segura de aquella idea, pero al ver que Peridoto y Steven empezaron a seguirla sin dudarlo un segundo más, al final no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la comitiva y unirse al grupo.

Para entonces, las únicas luces disponibles eran las luces blanca y verde de las gemas de Perla y Peridoto respectivamente. Steven también hubiera querido ayudar con su propia gema, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, así que se contentó con sacar una linterna de la mochila de Perla e iluminar con ella su camino. Obsidiana, por su parte, no cogió la linterna que Steven le ofreció ni intentó iluminar su gema, mas siguió avanzando en primer lugar como si las sombras que ocultaban su camino apenas la importunaran (y de todas formas, pensó Steven, que Obsidiana hubiera "encendido" su gema tampoco les habría resultado útil o practico. Habría tenido que ir caminando de espaldas para no cegarles).

Armados con sus luces, Steven y las demás pudieron apreciar las curiosas formaciones pétreas y cristalinas que conformaban las paredes de aquel estrecho túnel. Obligados a caminar en fila india, el sinuoso camino que los iba adentrando cada vez más en el interior del volcán parecía estar formado por una extraña roca oscura que ya habían visto con anterioridad en el exterior del mismo, salvo que allí además presentaba algunas curiosas formaciones de aspecto vítreo que llamaron enormemente la atención de Steven. Al pasar la mano por ellas, descubrió que su superficie estaba engañosamente formada por innumerables y diminutos poros, que fregaron contra su piel y la dejaron llena de un suave polvo al retirarla. Al preguntarle a Peridoto, esta le informó que lo que Steven había tocado era magma solidificado, el cual debía de haber atravesado la roca a través de canales secundarios hasta llegar allí desde el interior de la tierra. El interés de Steven se duplicó cuando Peridoto le señaló a Steven que gran parte del material presente en aquellas paredes era el que se había utilizado para formar a Obsidiana y las demás como ella. El joven niño humano apreció la información, ya que el cómo las Gemas se hacían era algo que él siempre se había preguntado y, si bien ya sabía muchas cosas sobre los inyectores y las Guarderías, la verdad era que aún habían muchos pasos del proceso que no entendía o desconocía completamente. Para un humano, aquello sería como pasear por un pasillo con carne por las paredes, una imagen que solo sirvió para revolverle el estómago (o hacérselo gruñir. La verdad era que no recordaba la última vez que había comido nada). Sándwich en mano (cortesía de la mochila de Perla), Steven siguió contemplando las paredes, observando cómo la coloración negra de la roca poco a poco había ido aclarándose a medida que avanzaban, volviéndose de un gris claro que recordó a Steven al color de la piel de Obsidiana. Debían de estar ya muy cerca del centro del volcán.

Tal y como había supuesto Steven, pronto alcanzaron el final del túnel, el cual desembocaba en la cámara central del volcán. Semejante a una gigantesca lágrima, las paredes internas del volcán se doblaban en la parte baja, formando una enorme cámara casi esférica que ascendía y se estrechaba hasta llegar al orificio superior, por el cual entrevieron el pálido cielo gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba por el mismo. En el centro de la estancia, rodeado por una amplia terraza de roca inclinada ligeramente hacia el mismo, había un oscuro pozo que parecía no tener fondo, tan grande como para poder tragarse toda la montaña contra la cual estaba situada la casa de Steven. Todo en aquel lugar parecía estar formado de aquella pálida piedra que llevaban viendo desde hacía algún tiempo en el interior del túnel, y ubicados por todas partes de las paredes, estaban los cientos de miles de agujeros de las Obsidianas que una vez surgieron de allí. Habían tantos agujeros que Steven perdió la cuenta antes incluso de plantearse siquiera el contarlos. Ascendían por las paredes hasta la cima misma, con apenas unos espacios libres de un palmo o poco más entre ellos. Si bien muchos parecían presentar formas un tanto raras, ligeramente torcidas o deformadas contra algún relieve extraño de la pared, casi todas parecían perfectas copias las unas de las otras, altas y delgadas como lo era Obsidiana.

Esta, se fijó Steven, había seguido caminando mientras Peridoto y Perla contemplaban con asombro el interior del volcán. Detenida al borde mismo del oscuro abismo, parecía contemplar pensativa sus ignotas profundidades, quieta y callada como una estatua. Su falta de emoción aparente preocupó a Steven, quien poco a poco fue acercándosele sin hacer ruido ni perder el equilibrio. El suelo era áspero e irregular, como si estuviera roto, y un rápido examen le indicó que la razón era que estaba formado por más magma solidificado. Caerse allí seguramente le dejara un buen rasguño en la piel, sin mencionar la posibilidad de acabar rodando hasta el profundo agujero central y perderse en las insondables entrañas de aquel planeta. Casi prefería los arañazos.

Obsidiana no se giró mientras Steven caminaba hasta situarse a su lado. De pie junto a ella al borde del agujero, su mirada preocupada se centró en el semblante inexpresivo de Obsidiana, parcialmente cubierto para él por el flequillo de esta. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad, Steven pudo sentir algo en la mirada de Obsidiana que le indicó que para ella aquello era mucho más que una simple visita a sus orígenes.

-Obsidiana-dijo Steven, posando una mano en la pierna de esta para que fuera consciente de su presencia allí-. ¿Estás…bien?

Como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, Obsidiana se giró más alerta hacia Steven, sosteniendo la mirada interrogativa de este con la suya. Medio sonriendo, se sentó en el borde del abismo con las piernas colgando del mismo, y posó su pálida mano sobre la cabeza de Steven, cubierta aún por su gorro, que de algún modo había sobrevivido a su extraño y peligroso viaje.

-Sí. Estaba…recordando, eso es todo-dijo Obsidiana, pasando la mirada por la vasta cámara-. Recordaba el… día que surgimos de la roca. Recuerdo cuando salí de mi agujero, y de cómo caí hasta el magma que inundaba por aquel entonces este sitio, más o menos hasta ahí de altura-dijo, señalando a la pared del fondo-. Por todas partes habían otras Gemas como yo, muy parecidas a mí, todos tratando de no hundirnos en aquella masa caliente de roca fundida mientras intentábamos entender qué estaba pasando. Recuerdo como aquella cosa viscosa me tragó, hundiéndome en la piedra y el fuego. Recuerdo cómo di vueltas y más vueltas en su interior, chocándome con los cuerpos de otras tantas Obsidianas que como yo no habían conseguido mantenerse a flote. Fuimos subiendo y subiendo por el volcán a medida que el magma llenaba la cámara, con cada vez más Obsidianas cayendo desde sus agujeros hasta que llegamos al techo del volcán. Recuerdo cuando… rompimos la superficie y el volcán explotó, escupiéndonos al exterior y lanzándonos por doquier sin cuidado. Recuerdo dar vueltas en el aire, ver mi mundo por primera vez, un paisaje infinito de montañas que escupían fuego y Gemas por igual al aire. Recuerdo caer, llegar al suelo, y…

Obsidiana paró de repente. Sin darse ni cuenta, había comenzado a perderse en sus recuerdos, rememorando aquel confuso día como si de alguna forma hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo, como si todos aquellos milenios suyos de existencia no hubieran sido más que un extraño sueño. Incapaz de ver ya el oscuro abismo, las imágenes se habían sucedido una detrás de otra ante sus ojos, reviviendo en su cuerpo las miles de sensaciones que la invadieron cuando surgió de la roca. Confusión, temor, miedo,… Era como volver a ser la Obsidiana que una vez fue, la misma Obsidiana impotente y débil que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera encogerse de miedo en una esquina y confiar en que las demás Gemas no repararan en ella. La misma Obsidiana que nadie habría distinguido del resto de Obsidianas, la Obsidiana que fue antes de empuñar por primera vez sus armas, la Obsidiana que más alejada había estado de servir a Diamante Azul que ninguna otra Gema del Planeta Natal. La Obsidiana que ella tan fervientemente había intentado cambiar, olvidar,…destruir…

-…y…-dijo nuevamente Obsidiana, tratando de calmarse al tiempo que procuraba que Steven no se percatara de sus verdaderos sentimientos en aquel momento. Sabía bien que el niño humano se preocuparía si ella se mostraba así de afectada, y por alguna razón no deseaba que eso sucediera-…da igual, olvídalo. No es nada.

Parecía que eso era todo lo que Obsidiana iba a decir respecto a lo que acababa de suceder, por lo que Steven decidió no presionarla. Sabía bien que algunos recuerdos podían ser difíciles de soportar, y no lo decía solo por su propia experiencia, sino también por las caras que había visto en el rostro de sus amigas Gemas cuando las historias de la gran guerra contra el Planeta Natal salían a flote. Granate y las fusiones forzadas de fragmentos, Perla y las batallas del pasado, Amatista y su complejo de inferioridad… A veces, muy a su pesar, lo único que se podía hacer por alguien que no quiere recordar algo es, simplemente, dejar que el dolor pase de forma natural. Cada uno debía sanar a su propio ritmo, y Steven no iba a ser el que metiera prisa a Obsidiana por recuperarse. Después de todo, había sido por petición suya que hubieran ido allí, de manera que en parte su malestar era culpa de él. Steven se prometió que en cuanto volvieran a la Tierra, haría cuanto estuviera en su mano por levantarle los ánimos a Obsidiana, aunque para ello tuviera que invitarla a una pizza. ¡No, mejor a dos pizzas! ¡NO, MEJOR A CIEN PIZZAS! ¡NO, MEJOR A…!

…a algo más acorde con su presupuesto. Lo de una pizza ya lo veía más viable.

-En fin… Querías ver mi agujero, ¿no?-dijo Obsidiana, aparentemente siendo ese su turno de sacar a Steven de sus propias ensoñaciones. Levantándose, agarró a Steven y se lo colocó bajo el brazo sin decir nada, optando Steven por no comentar nada sobre ser tratado como un fardo más. Después de todo, tampoco lo molestaba.

Envolviéndose en una nube de sombras, Obsidiana empezó a sobrevolar sin prisa el aire del volcán, pasando peligrosamente (según Perla) por encima del agujero, pero sin llegar a atravesarlo de punta a punta (muy para alivio de Perla, que siguió sin estar tranquila hasta que no vio que volvían a tener roca debajo de ellos). Obsidiana los llevó volando hasta una de las paredes laterales del volcán, ascendiendo tanto en el aire que Perla y Peridoto quedaron reducidos a poco más de unos centímetros de altura. Recorrieron etéreamente como fantasmas la irregular superficie del volcán, pasando junto a cientos de agujeros mientras Steven se preguntaba cuál de ellos sería el de Obsidiana. Mientras, inmóvil bajo su brazo, Steven fue viendo como el suelo se iba alejando cada vez más y más de ellos. Debían de estar a unos 100 metros del suelo, altura que poco preocupó a Steven ya que confiaba en que Obsidiana no lo dejaría caer.

Por ello, tal vez, su corazón dio semejante brinco cuando esta de repente lo soltó.

Steven cayó hacia el duro suelo…durante la milésima de segundo que tardó en aterrizar en la terraza de piedra sobre la que se encontraban.

-Este es-dijo Obsidiana, aterrizando grácilmente a su lado. Con una mano en el pecho, Steven se puso de pie y contempló el lugar en el que se encontraban. Ambos se encontraban de pie al borde de una estrecha y delgada roca, apenas lo bastante ancha como para que los pies de Steven cupieran, por lo que Obsidiana se vio obligada a hacer equilibrios con un pie mientras el otro colgaba del abismo. A pesar de ello, no parecía preocupada por su precaria posición, ya que se limitó a girar sobre dicho pie y a apoyarse despreocupadamente en la pared. La única razón por la que Steven no se había caído al aterrizar en la terraza, fue porque gran parte de su cuerpo había acabado dentro de uno de los agujeros de la pared, el mismo que le había señalado Obsidiana.

Y fue entonces cuando Steven se dio cuenta de su situación: estaba dentro del agujero de Obsidiana.

A primera vista, no parecía diferente en nada al resto de agujeros que había visto en aquel lugar. Alto como lo era Obsidiana y tan delgado como la propia Gema, Steven sintió que cuanto más lo observaba, más se convencía de que Obsidiana realmente había surgido de aquel lugar. Tocó las paredes de piedra gris, y las sintió extrañamente suaves, casi como si no tuviera los mismos poros que había visto en el resto del volcán. No sabía si esa anomalía era propia de los agujeros de las Gemas, o si tenía algo que ver con la Gema que era Obsidiana, pero dado que moverse a otro agujero para comparar hubiera podido resultar peligroso (una cosa era saber que Obsidiana no lo dejaría caer, y otra muy distinta era querer caerse y comprobarlo), optó por dejarlo correr.

-Vaya… Así que tú saliste de aquí-comentó Steven, retrocediendo hasta el final del agujero. No por primera vez, se preguntó cómo sería "nacer" de esa manera, apareciendo un buen día desde una roca con tu cuerpo ya desarrollado, y con todas tus capacidades a punto. Debía ser muy triste el no poder ver cómo crecías, aunque admitía que debía ser muy práctico el no tener que ir cambiando anualmente de talla de ropa, o no tener que afeitarse nunca ni cortarse el pelo. Todo tenía sus ventajas e inconvenientes, supuso.

-Sí…-dijo simplemente Obsidiana, cruzada de brazos. Pasaba su pie libre distraídamente por el borde del abismo, viendo caer las piedrecitas que este empujaba sin mucha ilusión. Al verla de aquella manera, tan apática y pensativa, Steven decidió que pasar más tiempo allí seguramente no sirviera para mejorar su humor, por lo que mejor sería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Bueno…, pues ya está. Ya he podido ver tu agujero, y por cierto, es un agujero precioso. Muy buen agujero, sí señor…-comentó Steven tratando de sonar convincente, al tiempo que daba unas palmaditas de aparente satisfacción a la pared del agujero. Obsidiana, por su parte, se limitó a arquear una ceja sin mucho interés.

-¿Volvemos ya?-preguntó Obsidiana. Steven se limitó a asentir, y Obsidiana volvió a cargarlo bajo su brazo. Después, dando un paso al frente, se dejó caer al vacío.

Si bien debería haberse mostrado más nervioso, la verdad era que Steven apenas sintió nada de la súbita bajada. Estaba más centrado en pensar sobre qué podía decirle a Obsidiana para comenzar a ayudarla, ya que si bien no quería presionarla con nada que pudiera incomodarla o afectarla, la verdad era que tampoco podía dejar las cosas así como así. Aquel lugar la estaba afectando, se le notaba, y no era ya solo cosa del volcán. Era el propio planeta, como si cada piedra evocara recuerdos desagradables para la sombría Gema. Obsidiana había arriesgado mucho volviendo a aquel lugar en busca de respuestas, pero no en la forma en que esta les había advertido. ¿Qué los descubrieran las Gemas del Planeta Natal? Eso no era nada en comparación a rememorar algo que llevabas tiempo tratando de olvidar.

Y si algo había aprendido de Obsidiana y su pasado, era que tenía muchas cosas que esta seguramente no deseara recordar.

Lentamente, Obsidiana y Steven empezaron a caer hacia el suelo, aligerados por la niebla que desprendía Obsidiana y que se disipaba en el aire a medida que iban cayendo.

-…lo siento-dijo finalmente Steven, llamando la atención de Obsidiana.

-¿"Lo siento"? ¿Qué sientes?-preguntó Obsidiana.

-Pues… todo, supongo. Haberte obligado a venir aquí, haberte obligado a cargar conmigo, haberte obligado a pasarlo mal durante el viaje… Todo.

-Lo de antes no fue culpa tuya, Steven-le aseguró Obsidiana, mirando al suelo en todo momento-. Y respecto a lo de venir aquí, no tienes nada de que…

-¡Pero sí que tengo! Está muy claro que no te gusta este sitio, y por mi culpa has tenido que volver. Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, ahora mismo podríamos haber acabado ya la misión, y podríamos irnos todos a casa. Por eso es que quiero disculparme, Obsidiana.

De reojo, Obsidiana vio que Steven parecía realmente arrepentido de haber ido a aquel lugar. No porque estuviera decepcionado con la experiencia, sino porque genuinamente se arrepentía de haberla hecho pasar por lo que fuera que la hubiera molestado. Estaba claro que no entendía el que, pero sabía que había algo de aquel lugar que no le gustaba. No era nada sobre lo que exagerar, pero parecía que a Steven le preocupaba. Además, algo de lo que había dicho el joven niño humano llamó la atención de Obsidiana.

-"Casa"…-repitió Obsidiana, mirando el resto del volcán que los rodeaba. Se suponía que la casa de uno era el lugar al que volver, sus orígenes, su hogar… ¿Acaso era aquel su hogar? Ella no lo sentía como tal. Para ella aquel sitio no era más que una roca espacial desprovista de vida en el que tuvo la mala suerte de ser engendrada. De haber sido cualquier otro lugar, habría surgido como una Ónice, y su vida hubiera sido infinitamente más sencilla y mejor. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en aquel…cascarón vacío… como un hogar?-… yo no tengo casa.

La mirada preocupada de Steven se volvió a centrar en Obsidiana.

-¿No tienes casa?-Obsidiana negó-. ¿Ni…siquiera en el Planeta Natal? ¿No es esa tu casa?

-…es complicado, Steven-dijo simplemente Obsidiana.

-Pero…todo el mundo tiene casa. Todos tienen un hogar, un lugar donde se sientan queridos y a salvo. Seguro que tú…

-El Planeta Natal nunca ha sido mi hogar-declaró Obsidiana, sin mirar a Steven-. Era más bien… mi destino. El lugar al que quería llegar. Un sitio que, bueno…, _esperaba_ que pudiera ser mi hogar. Pero nunca lo fue. No importaba cuanto me esforzara, o cuanto trabajara, o cuanto me engañara a mí misma. Aquel sitio…no era un hogar.

Las palabras de Obsidiana dejaron pensativo a Steven. Sus conocimientos sobre el Planeta Natal eran, cuando menos, limitados. Solo sabía de él por lo que otras Gemas le habían dicho, y su opinión estaba un tanto parcializada por el hecho de que todas eran rebeldes de la autoridad de los Diamantes. Lo que sí podía entender, pero…

-…fue por las demás Gemas, ¿verdad?-dijo Steven, si bien no necesitaba realmente que le respondiera-. Ellas nunca te aceptaron, a pesar de lo que hicieras. Por eso el Planeta Natal nunca se sintió como un hogar para ti.-Steven no recibió respuesta alguna de Obsidiana, quien seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo como si no le estuviera escuchando. Él, pero, sabía que sí que lo estaba haciendo-. Un hogar no es un sitio físico. Un hogar no es un planeta, ni una colonia, ni siquiera es un edificio. Un hogar son las personas que te quieren, aquellas a las que les importas, aquellas que se muestran más alegres cuando te ven regresar sano y salvo, aquellas que te impulsan a volver estés donde estés.

-¿Personas? ¿Cómo van a ser "personas" un hogar?-preguntó confusa y molesta Obsidiana. ¿Acaso sabía Steven de lo que estaba hablando? Un hogar debía ser un destino, un sitio en el que sentirse bien y realizado, un lugar donde no sufrieras y donde estuvieras seguro. Las demás Gemas junto a las que había luchado siempre habían mostrado sus deseos de volver pronto al Planeta Natal, hablando de lo bien que se estaba y de las ganas que tenían de regresar tras cada misión. Ella siempre había deseado sentir lo que ellas sentían, experimentar esa sensación que las otras parecían recibir cada vez que aterrizaban sus naves de transporte y se abrían las compuertas. Por alguna razón, ella nunca sintió nada especial cuando desembarcaba o se iba. El Planeta Natal nunca había sido otra cosa que otra parada más en sus muchos viajes, una encrucijada más de caminos para ella, como si estuviera condenada a seguir eternamente su viaje sin hallar nunca una meta en la que descansar.

-¡Por supuesto que pueden serlo! Siempre y cuando estés con aquellos que te quieren, siempre y cuando vuelvas con ellos y estéis todos juntos, entonces da igual dónde estéis, o a donde vayáis. Allá donde estéis, ese será vuestro hogar. Porque un hogar no se limita a una zona, a un punto de un mapa. Un hogar… es donde tienes el corazón.

-…entonces yo nunca tendré un hogar, pues no tengo corazón. Soy una Gema, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No me refiero literalmente a un corazón como órgano. Lo que quiero decir es…bueno…

-Déjalo, Steven-le dijo Obsidiana, cercana ya de aterrizar-. Es inútil. Yo ya lo he aceptado. He pasado toda mi vida sin un hogar, y eso no va a cambiar nunca. No es necesario que te…

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sí que tienes un hogar!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está ese hogar, en la Tierra?-preguntó escéptica Obsidiana, ya molesta con el insistente niño-Gema.

-¡Sí! Está en la Tierra, conmigo, con las Gemas de Cristal, con los Pizza… ¡CON TODOS A LOS QUE LES IMPORTAS!

Los pies de Obsidiana tocaron finalmente el suelo. Muda como una estatua, dejó a Steven en el suelo, quien parecía aún un poco agitado tras aquel último grito. Le dolía que Obsidiana no pudiera comprender que no estaba tan sola como ella creía que estaba, y ya no sabía qué más decir para convencerla. Así pues, alzó la mirada para pedirle disculpas por haberla molestado, y…

Ojos como platos. Rostro impertérrito. Obsidiana…parecía muy sorprendida.

-…les… ¿importo?-preguntó con apenas un suspiro, como si no se acabara de creer ese sencillo concepto.

A la mente de Obsidiana acudieron todos los recuerdos de aquel lugar, un sitio al que le habían dicho que una vez consideraría como su hogar, pero que nunca consiguió serlo. Esos primeros días de confusión y miedo, los largos años de adiestramiento, las Obsidianas que fueron desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo… Aquel lugar se sentía más como una prisión para ella que la propia burbuja en la que la encerró Perla. Y el Planeta Natal… Con todas aquellas Gemas que la juzgaron día sí y día también, siempre observándola desde lejos y cuchicheando a sus espaldas o directamente enfrente de ella… Todo el mundo creía saber cómo era ella, todos catalogándola y menospreciándola por sus orígenes, o temiéndola y repudiándola por sus acciones. Siempre había estado sola en el Planeta Natal, sin importar lo mucho que luchara por ellos, y siempre lo había hecho sola. Nadie levantó nunca un dedo para ayudarla, y ella simplemente siguió luchando por sus propios fines. Deseaba complacer a Diamante Azul por sí misma, para demostrarse a sí misma y a nadie más que ella decidía lo que ella era al final del día. No su planeta de origen, no las Gemas que la crearon, y no las élites del Planeta Natal. Solamente ella podía decidirlo. Con el tiempo, ese pensamiento la llevó a cerrar su corazón (el metafórico) a las demás Gemas, aislándose voluntariamente en un oscuro rincón de su interior donde nadie pudiera volver a hacerle daño. Como resultado, Obsidiana fue incapaz de sentir nada por nadie ni ningún lugar, negándose a sí misma la posibilidad de encontrar algún día un hogar ante su creencia de que ningún lugar pudiera llegar a serlo para ella.

Y ahí estaba Steven, un joven a quien en varias ocasiones había intentado destruir, diciéndole que se equivocaba. Ahí estaba él, gritándole que lo había conseguido. Tenía un hogar, uno del que no se había percatado hasta que él no se lo señaló. Un hogar que no era su mundo de origen, ni el de su raza. Un hogar pequeño, ubicado en un remoto y lejano planeta poblado por seres orgánicos. Un hogar formado por seres de carne y hueso y otros de luz, humanos y Gemas a los que una vez despreció porque así creía que debía hacerlo. Un hogar… al que por primera vez Obsidiana se sintió con ganas de volver.

Echaba de menos su hogar. Echaba de menos a los Pizza. Echaba de menos la pizzería, la playa, los árboles…todo. Echaba de menos la Tierra.

Un hogar al que volver…

Algo húmedo y frío recorrió la mejilla de Obsidiana. Confusa, se tocó con la mano aquello que la había sorprendido, y se dio cuenta anonadada de que estaba llorando. ¿Cuándo…por qué…?

-Obsidiana, ¿estás…llorando?-preguntó confundida Peridoto. Ella y Perla se habían acercado a Obsidiana y Steven al verlos aterrizar, y confusas habían presenciado como una aparentemente petrificada Obsidiana había empezado a derramar lágrimas. Perla no entendía qué era lo que había pasado allí arriba, pero si alguien estaba verdaderamente sorprendida, esa era Peridoto. No era la primera vez que veía llorar a Obsidiana (después de todo, había estado presente en aquel barbárico combate a puñetazos entre ella y Perla), pero sí que era la primera vez que la veía llorar por ninguna razón en concreto. ¿Por qué Obsidiana, la asesina más letal y temida del Planeta Natal, estaba llorando? ¿Por qué Obsidiana la Exterminadora, la Cazadora de Gemas, el Brazo Ejecutor de Diamante Azul, la Ejecutora Imperial…estaba llorando? Que Obsidiana llorara equivalía a admitir que alguien como ella pudiera albergar sentimientos profundos, y esa era un pensamiento que, por raro que pareciera, confundía y asustaba a Peridoto a partes iguales. La razón, desconocida para ella.

Al percatarse de la imagen que tal vez estuviera dando a sus tres acompañantes, Obsidiana rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el puño, tratando de serenarse. No entendía qué era lo que le había pasado, pero no había podido resistir el impulso de derramar aquella primera lágrima.

-No… No es nada-dijo a Perla-. Han sido… recuerdos. Nada más. Este sitio está cargado de ellos.- Perla asintió. Melancolía… Podía entender ese sentimiento. A continuación, se giró hacia Steven-. Steven…

-¿Sí?-preguntó este, todavía confuso pero aún más preocupado por las lágrimas de la Gema oscura.

-…si ya has visto todo lo que querías ver, entonces pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

-Oh, ah… Sí, tienes razón. Pongámonos en marcha-dijo Steven.

-Y…-añadió Obsidiana, llamando la atención del joven niño humano-…démonos prisa. Cuanto antes acabemos…

-"…menos probabilidades tendrá el Planeta Natal de localizarnos", lo sé…-completó Steven con un suspiro, pero la respuesta de Obsidiana consiguió sorprenderlo.

-En realidad… Iba a decir que, cuanto antes acabemos…-dijo, una pequeña y genuina sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro por primera vez desde que llegaron a aquel planeta-…, antes podremos volver a casa.

La sorpresa de Steven duró un par de segundos, seguidos de los cuales llegó su ancha sonrisa que destellaba como un rayo de sol. Parecía más alegre, y Obsidiana se sintió mejor casi al instante. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, uno que llevaba arrastrando consigo desde hacía ya muchos años. Aquel lugar, si bien seguía evocando recuerdos desagradables del pasado, ya no la lastraba ni amargaba. Más bien, era como si esos mismo rescuerdos le dieran fuerzas para continuar adelante, impulsándola y animándola a avanzar hacia el camino que la llevaba de vuelta hasta su hogar.

Sonriendo, Obsidiana cogió a Steven y se lo cargó en los hombros, ambos emprendiendo alegremente el camino de vuelta hacia la entrada del volcán. Tenían una misión que cumplir, y un hogar al que volver.

Además, tenían a una Perla y a una Peridoto muy confundidas a las que estaban dejando atrás.

-¿…tú entiendes a qué venía todo eso?-preguntó Perla, mirando confusa cómo aquel singular par caminaba alegremente hacia la salida.

-Algo sobre una casa, o algo así…-comentó Peridoto, quien tampoco tenía del todo claro qué estaba pasando. Perla alzó la mirada hacia las alturas, tratando de atisbar el agujero al que Obsidiana llevó a Steven.

-Posiblemente fue algo que vieron… ¿Pero qué vieron?

-Tal vez fue algo que vieron en el agujero de Obsidiana.

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

-¿Y yo qué sé? No tiene ningún sentido. Un agujero de Gema no tendría por qué excitarles tanto. ¡Y sé de lo que hablo! No por nada soy una experta en este tema-declaró muy digna Peridoto. Perla se limitó a resoplar y a seguir a Obsidiana y a Steven.

-Ya… "Experta en agujeros de Gema". Menudo título…

-¿Qué? ¡Eh! ¡Es algo más que eso…!-replicó Peridoto, corriendo para alcanzar a Perla.

El viaje de las cuatro Gemas todavía no había acabado.

* * *

 **Y lo dejo por aquí, que son las dos de la mañana y ya tengo sueño.**

 **La verdad era que en este episodio iba a concluir el Stevenbomb, pero al final todo el tema del volcán y el origen de Obsidiana se me ha alargado, alcanzando las 20 páginas casi sin darme cuenta. Al final, he optado por cortarlo aquí e intentaré acabar ya con este "macro capítulo" en el siguiente (esperemos).**

 **Que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Chao, chao.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Quebrada (Stevenbomb 4)

Se respiraba otro aire en la mustia Guardería.

Parecía como si, después de la visita a los orígenes de Obsidiana, esta se hubiera librado de una carga que ni sabía que portaba. Su mente, antes centrada en los mil recuerdos y terribles sensaciones que aquel lugar le hacía sentir, parecía haberse liberado y aligerado. Veía las cosas de otra manera, con menos pesar y melancolía, e incluso se permitió sonreír un poco al contagiarse del espíritu aventurero de Steven, quien en ningún momento había abandonado sus hombros mientras proseguían su camino por la colonia. El joven niño humano/Gema tarareaba para sí una cancioncilla, observando con renovado interés el poco cambiante paisaje, y hablando entusiasmado con Obsidiana de esto y aquello. Si bien durante toda la travesía Obsidiana se había mantenido distante y callada, poco a poco empezó a abrirse a su pequeño amigo e incluso se animó a darle conversación, explicándole algunas historias que recordaba de aquel lugar (y como comprobó Steven muy a su pesar, todas ellas tristes o con algún giro final que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Obsidiana las contaba con tono animado, como si los castigos y los malos tratos de sus Ágatas no hubieran sido para tanto, de manera que Steven entendió que no se trataba de un tema _taboo_ para ella).

Tras ellos caminaban Peridoto y Perla, observando algo confusas el curioso cambio de ambiente que había experimentado su grupo en cuestión de unas pocas horas. Parecía que cualquier rastro de temor y seriedad hubiera quedado atrás, convirtiendo su sigilosa incursión a la abandonada colonia en poco más que una excursión por el campo para esos dos. Vale que era poco probable que quedaran defensas activas o que existieran depredadores de los que cuidarse, pero Perla no consideraba que el ir charlando y riendo fuera precisamente el mejor modo de proceder en esa situación. Por su parte, Peridoto simplemente los había dejado estar tras un rato de intentar y fallar entender qué les pasaba, más centrada en estudiar con asombro cuantos elementos distintos encontraba de la antigua Guardería, explicándole a Perla con gran detalle sus descubrimientos y relatándole sus observaciones (a las que Perla simplemente respondía con un "Aja…aja…" mientras procuraba no perder de vista a Obsidiana y Steven. Peridoto no pareció darse cuenta de que su emocionada palabrería estaba cayendo en oídos sordos, y si lo hizo no pareció importarle).

De esta manera, el pequeño grupo de exploradores prosiguió su camino por el antes silencioso planeta, atravesando los profundos valles repletos de cenizas y rodeando los descomunales volcanes que poblaban su superficie. Del cielo seguía cayendo sin pausa pero sin prisa los pequeños copos grisáceos que aumentaban lentamente el nivel de ceniza en el suelo, animando a Steven a intentar hacer un muñeco de ceniza que Obsidiana le vio hacer con gesto de confusión.

-Steven, no tenemos tiempo para jugar-le recriminó Perla sin mucho enfado-. Estamos aquí por una misión muy importante, y ya vamos con suficiente retraso.

-Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo-comentó Steven, haciendo cada vez más grande una bola de cenizas. Con ambas manos, la fue empujando por el suelo para que rodara y se fuera agrandando hasta alcanzar el tamaño que él quería-. ¡Es como nieve! Bueno, es un poco más blanda que la nieve, pero es casi lo mismo. ¡Mirad lo que he hecho!

Con gesto de absoluto orgullo, Steven mostró su singular escultura a Perla y a las demás. Ante ellas se encontraba el clásico muñeco de nieve de dos bolas, con algunas de las prendas extra de Steven a modo de ropa (que él se había quitado dado el calor que aun manaba del planeta) y algunos detalles burdos que el joven aventurero había dibujado con el dedo. Si bien Perla simplemente suspiró ante la actitud infantil de su protegido, Obsidiana y Peridoto estudiaron con más detalle y confusión la peculiar estructura.

-Ehm… ¿Esto se supone que es…qué?-preguntó Peridoto, quien no le veía el sentido a semejante representación abstracta-. Tiene cabeza, pero no le veo ni brazos ni piernas. ¿Es un humano defectuoso?

-Ah, no… Es que simplemente no encontré ramas para hacérselos-explicó Steven.

-¿Ramas? ¿Este ser… tiene ramas por brazos?-preguntó confusa Obsidiana, tratando de identificar a aquel ser mediante sus recuerdos y experiencias previos, comparándolo con las muchas especies de alienígenas que había encontrado y visto en sus viajes, pero fallando a la hora de reconocerlo-… ¿es…una especie de árbol?

No se parecía a los árboles de la Tierra, pero tampoco era como si ella entendiera mucho de esa especie. Tal vez fuera simplemente otra sub-especie de árbol.

-No…No, no, chicas. No es un humano, ni…es un árbol. Solo es un muñeco de nieve.

-… ¿nieve?-preguntó Obsidiana, arqueando la ceja.

-Bueno, en este caso ceniza, pero tú ya me entiendes-dijo sonriente Steven. Obsidiana no le entendía-. La nieve es algo que cae del cielo en la Tierra, como la lluvia pero mucho más fría.

-¿Agua fría que cae del cielo?-preguntó Peridoto, tratando de imaginárselo-. ¿Y solo por una variación en la temperatura ya le dais otro nombre a ese fenómeno meteorológico? ¿Cómo lo hacéis entonces para decidir cuándo es lluvia y cuando nieve?

-Porque cuando es nieve, el agua está tan fría que se congela y…

-¿Se congela? Quieres decir… ¿Qué cae hielo del cielo?-preguntó alarmada Peridoto. Aun recordaba con no demasiada ilusión la lluvia de carámbanos que les cayó encima casi al principio del viaje, y por un momento temió que en la Tierra tuviera lugar un fenómeno parecido a ese-… verdaderamente, la Tierra es un lugar más peligroso de lo que imaginé…

-¡No, tranquila! Sí, a veces cae hielo del cielo, pero pasa muy raramente, y siempre son cosas pequeñitas. No duele más que si te cayera una piedra pequeña en la cabeza.

A pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de Steven, Peridoto parecía por mucho poco tranquilizada.

-¿Y esa…nieve?-preguntó Obsidiana, retomando la conversación.

-Ah, sí. La nieve es como el hielo, pero más pequeño. Cae del cielo, y cuando se acumula, lo deja todo blaaaaanco blanco y muy frío-dijo Steven, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para indicar cómo de frío y cómo de blanco quedaba todo con la nieve-. El paisaje sería como este, pero en vez de ser gris sería blanco. ¿Podéis imaginarlo?

Por un momento, Obsidiana observó a su alrededor y trató de imaginarse lo que Steven le estaba describiendo. Se imaginó un paisaje en el que la deprimente ceniza que no dejaba de caer del cielo era blanca como la luz de las estrellas, el aire agradablemente frío y meciendo los pequeños copos de aquí para allá. Se imaginó un mundo cubierto de aquella helada sustancia, un lugar tranquilo y silencioso en que el Sol se reflejara en la nieve, iluminando todo el lugar como si de una sola Gema se tratara. Sus pies atravesarían la nieve, más dura que la ceniza según le decía Steven, crujiendo a cada paso y resonando en sus oídos sin que llegara a perturbar en demasía el apacible ambiente. Finalmente, alcanzaría a ver las altas montañas cubiertas de nieve, diferentes a los palacios y templos que las Bismutos del Planeta Natal hubieran podido construir, esplendorosos y salvajes a ambas partes y bellos precisamente por su singular aspecto. Y cuando llegara a lo más alto, cuando solo estuviera ella en la cima, con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza en el cielo, miraría a su alrededor y…

-…diana….Obsidiana…-oyó Obsidiana su nombre en el viento, llegándole en forma de eco desde algún pico lejano-… ¡Obsidiana!

Eso lo oyó desde más cerca.

-¡Obsidiana! ¿Me oyes o no?-preguntó molesta Perla, prácticamente gritándole en el oído a la distraída asesina. De alguna manera, se había quedado absorta imaginándose la escena, mirando al infinito sin prestar más atención a sus alrededores. Parecía que se había abstraído más de lo que se esperaba, ya que en lo que Perla había tardado en despertarla, Steven ya se encontraba haciendo su tercer muñeco del ceniza, al tiempo que instruía a Peridoto en su no muy compleja elaboración (lo cual no quitaba que la verdosa ingeniera se encontrara aterrizando de cabeza en la bola de ceniza que trataba de aumentar de tamaño al empezar a hacerla rodar).

Carraspeando, Obsidiana trató de aparentar normalidad, y se dio la vuelta para encarar al par de pequeños juerguistas. Tan solo esperaba que se hubiera dado la vuelta lo bastante rápido como para que Perla no hubiera visto su rubor avergonzado.

-¡Steven! ¡Peridoto!-les gritó con voz en alto, reclamando su atención-. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, y aún nos queda bastante camino por recorrer. Pongámonos en marcha.

Con un gruñido apagado, Steven mostró su decepción al ver que la diversión tenía que acabarse tan pronto, dejando caer la ceniza de su mano en el suelo y empezando a caminar desanimado hacia Obsidiana. Peridoto, pero, parecía haberse contagiado un poco de más del espíritu bromista y juvenil de Steven, ya que en vez de seguir a Steven obedientemente, lo que hizo fue hacer una bola de cenizas con la mano, y tirársela a su joven amigo por la espalda.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, vio como su improvisado proyectil volaba por el aire hacia Steven…, le pasaba por encima, y acababa por estrellarse en la espalda de una desprevenida Obsidiana. En el momento del impacto, Peridoto tuvo el fugaz presentimiento de que iba a vivir para arrepentirse de su decisión.

Obsidiana se detuvo en el sitio, su larga melena cubierta de cenizas, y su expresión oculta para la alarmada Peridoto. Perla y Steven contemplaron el suceso en silencio y con evidentes muestras de sorpresa, mirando alternativamente a las dos Gemas que parecían haberse quedado de piedra en cuanto la bola impactó contra Obsidiana.

-¡Ah! Esto… yo… N-no pretendía, yo…-empezó a decir Peridoto, temerosa de lo que Obsidiana le fuera a hacer a continuación. No creía que fuera a ser algo en las líneas de muerte o destrucción de su gema, pero aun así era Obsidiana de quien hablaban. Cualquier cosa era posible con ella.

Finalmente, Obsidiana se giró hacia ella, mirándola de reojo con su único ojo descubierto. No parecía especialmente enfadada, su rostro tan tranquilo y sereno como siempre, más su ceja levemente alzada parecía preguntar con la mirada a Peridoto que qué había pretendido con aquel inútil ataque. Sin esperar una respuesta, Obsidiana se dio completamente la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hacia Peridoto.

-¡Es-espera! ¡Te juro que yo…yo no…!-empezó a exclamar Peridoto, echándose hacia atrás al tiempo que Obsidiana avanzaba tranquilamente. Tropezando, Peridoto cayó de culo al suelo, viendo como la sombría Gema parecía echársele encima lentamente-. ¡Yo no…NO…!

Cubriéndose con los brazos, Peridoto esperó al fulminante ataque de Obsidiana, que sin embargo parecía no llegar nunca. Abriendo los ojos que antes había cerrado por temor a presenciar su brutal final, se encontró con que Obsidiana había pasado por su lado sin hacerle nada, dirigiéndose en su lugar hacia uno de los muñecos de cenizas que ella y Steven habían estado haciendo antes. La calma y serenidad con la que la asesina actuaba escamó un tanto a Peridoto, quien falló a la hora de imaginarse qué era lo que se proponía hacer dirigiéndose a tan singular constructo.

Con ambas manos, Obsidiana tomó el muñeco de cenizas y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza con facilidad. Steven y Perla vieron cómo la precaria construcción de cenizas y polvo se tambaleaba en manos de Obsidiana, quien consiguió mantenerla más o menos entera con tan solo algunos copos cayendo en su cabeza y hombros. Por lo demás, el muñeco permaneció relativamente estable mientras Obsidiana se daba la vuelta y regresaba por donde había venido. Al ver que su atención ahora sí que parecía fija en ella, Peridoto comprendió finalmente lo que Obsidiana se proponía.

-…no…no… ¡no! ¡Obsidiana, ni se te…!-alcanzó a gritar Peridoto, antes de que Obsidiana le tirara encima el muñeco y la enterrara por completo en ceniza. Sus gritos de protesta quedaron ahogados y amortecidos por la capa de cenizas que la cubría, dejando a la vista tan solo una pierna que se revolvía y hacía considerables esfuerzos por salir de allí, sin mucho éxito.

Aparentemente satisfecha, Obsidiana se sacudió las manos y las cenizas del cuerpo.

-Bien. Nos vamos-dijo, echando a andar sin esperar a que Peridoto se desenterrara.

Por su parte, ni Perla ni Steven acababan de asimilar lo que había sucedido. No sabían si había sido un gesto esperanzador por parte de Obsidiana, quien había optado por devolverle la broma (a su manera) a Peridoto en vez de romperla en mil pedazos, o si se trataba de las primeras fases de un brote de locura que hubiera empezado a tomar la mente de Obsidiana, ya que no se comportaba para nada como la recordaba Perla. La Obsidiana de la guerra hubiera destruido sin miramientos a Peridoto en el mismo instante en que la ceniza tocó su espalda, considerándolo seguramente algún intento de asesinato por su parte dado que ahí se encontraba su gema. Es más, aquella Obsidiana ni se habría planteado transportarles a su mundo natal, ni los habría protegido de lo que fuera aquella cosa con tentáculos de la Inter-dimensión, ni estaría tan tranquila en su presencia, ni…

Obviando los quedos murmullos y gruñidos de Peridoto, Perla se quedó mirando la espalda de Obsidiana, mientras esta se iba alejando tranquilamente del lugar. Llevaba algún tiempo pensándolo, pero Obsidiana había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de la gran rebelión. No solo su forma de actuar, sino que todo lo que conformaba su base parecía haber experimentado alguna clase de cambio tan profundo que había afectado por completo a la asesina de Gemas. En general, parecía mucho menos enfadada y siniestra que antes, como si algunos problemas de su pasado hubieran sido resueltos, y hubiera aprendido a ver las cosas de otra manera. Ya no parecía tan predispuesta a luchar, e inconscientemente los trataba como a compañeros de viaje y estos respondían en consecuencia. A Perla le recordó un poco a cómo Peridoto había ido cambiando con el tiempo, a medida que trabajaban juntas para parar el Clúster. Si bien hubo roces y problemas al principio, poco a poco Peridoto había acabado asimilándose en el grupo de las Gemas de Cristal, hasta que pronto acabó por unirse a ellos (circunstancias aparte) casi como si nunca hubieran sido enemigas en un principio.

¿Iba a suceder lo mismo con Obsidiana? ¿Realmente cabía la posibilidad de que esta se les uniera, de que se volvieran compañeras, de que Obsidiana se convirtiera…en una Gema de Cristal? Y lo que era más importante… ¿qué pensaba ella de todo eso?

Algo tenía completamente claro: Obsidiana y ella jamás serían amigas. No importaba cuanto pelearan, se perdonaran o hablaran las cosas, su pasado jamás cambiaría. Ella nunca le perdonaría la destrucción que causó entre sus filas durante la guerra, todas las Gemas a las que destruyó y los muchos intentos de asesinato contra Rosa y contra ella, y Obsidiana seguramente nunca olvidaría los milenios que pasó atrapada en aquella burbuja por su culpa. Su pasado no iba a cambiar, y su presente seguía siendo algo turbulento en lo referente a su relación. ¿El futuro? Nadie más que Granate lo conocía. Esta parecía segura de que las cosas acabarían normalizándose entre las dos con el tiempo, a pesar de no tenerlas todas consigo al respecto. Por lo pronto, parecía que por lo menos las hostilidades entre ambas parecían haberse templado lo bastante como para evitar que ambas sacaran sus armas nada más verse. No se odiaban como antes, y tampoco habían empezado a gustarse. Perla podía vivir con eso, y parecía que Obsidiana también. Lo que tuviera que ser, sería, y Perla lo aceptaría como había aceptado cada cambio que había experimentado en su vida desde el momento en que decidió romper con la norma establecida y unirse a Rosa para fundar las Gemas de Cristal. Y si llegaba el momento en que ella y Obsidiana tuvieran que abandonar su odio definitivamente…

-…ya veremos…-suspiró Perla, echando a andar sin mirar de nuevo atrás. Siguiendo las huellas de Obsidiana, no tardó en alcanzarla y en seguirla con la vista puesta en el horizonte, juntas pero separadas al mismo tiempo.

Avanzando a la par, ambas sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Por suerte para Peridoto, Steven sí que miró atrás.

Tras desenterrar a la irritada Gema de debajo de las cenizas, los dos habían corrido a unirse a Perla y Obsidiana, quienes les habían ido abriendo el camino con sus piernas más largas. Pronto, el grupo se volvió a juntar y reemprendieron como unidad el viaje hacia el centro de control principal. Según les explicó Obsidiana, el centro de control se encontraba en la Faceta-11, el único punto despejado del planeta, y allí era donde seguramente consiguieran encontrar un terminal operativo para Peridoto.

Tras un largo rato de caminar y de abrirse paso por entre las cenizas del planeta, llegaron a un campo bulboso que según le aclaró Peridoto a Steven, se trataba de burbujas gigantes de roca fundida que se habían petrificado antes de estallar, resultando en las singulares estructuras que como colinas ocupaban las paredes de los volcanes cercanos y el valle entremedio. Tras avanzar por entre las burbujas, finalmente subieron a la cima de la más alta, desde donde pudieron ver el nuevo horizonte dispuesto ante ellos.

Rodeado por una alta sierra de volcanes y colinas, se encontraba el que seguramente fuera el primer claro que veía Steven en aquel sitio desde que llegaron por primera vez. Tan grande como la superficie total de Beach City, el claro parecía desprovisto de cualquier clase de formación rocosa que pudiera alterar su superficie, sin montañas, rocas ni volcanes; solo un amplio claro de roca con una suave capa de cenizas encima con un edificio enorme en el centro.

-Ahí está-señaló Obsidiana, si bien era difícil pasarlo por alto al ser la única estructura en aquel lugar-. Ese es el centro de control.

A primera vista, parecía otro volcán como los demás de aquel planeta, si bien tras un segundo vistazo uno podía ver estructuras que claramente no eran normales. Amplias columnas repartidas por toda su superficie soportaban altos techos y revelaban amplios pasillos que rodeaban la estructura, semejante a alguna especie de jaula destinada a confinar a alguna criatura de gran tamaño. Los huecos entre columnas estaban ocupados por amplios ventanales de cristal, algunos rotos y permitiendo que las cenizas entraran en el interior oscuro de la sombría construcción. No parecía que nadie hubiera estado allí en siglos, y tal vez fuera más tiempo en realidad.

-Muy bien. ¡En marcha!-dijo Steven, dando un paso al frente. Sin embargo, Obsidiana lo tomó por su abrigo, y lo impidió avanzar más allá.

-No tan deprisa-dijo sin moverse, con Steven colgando de su mano.

-¿Por? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó curioso Steven, congelado en pleno paso mientras miraba tranquilamente a Obsidiana.

A modo de explicación, Obsidiana chutó una pequeña roca colina abajo, y el grupo al completo la vio rebotar mientras se precipitaba hacia al claro. El restallido del golpeteo entre roca y roca acompañó el descenso del pequeño pedrusco, hasta que finalmente llegó al suelo.

Y una vez allí, desapareció.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Steven, tratando de ver a donde había ido la piedra-. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no la hemos oído caer?

-Puede ser que… ¿Es posible…?-empezó a conjeturar Perla, entendiendo lo que Obsidiana había visto y la razón por la que había impedido que Steven siguiera avanzando.

-Exacto-dijo Obsidiana-. El centro de control mide aproximadamente 300 metros de altura, pero el edificio que tenemos ante nosotros no debe de medir más de 100. Así pues…

-…el centro de control está enterrado bajo las cenizas-completó Peridoto, quien fácilmente había llegado a la misma conclusión que Perla-. Los años de acumulación han elevado tanto el nivel de la ceniza depositada que han acabado por ocultar la estructura al completo. Tan solo la cima queda a la vista.

-Son como arenas movedizas, como los agujeros que hemos tenido que esquivar antes-entendió Steven, observando la inmensidad del espacio que los separaba del centro. Eso sí que no lo iban a conseguir rodear-. ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? ¿Volando?

-Yo puedo transformarme en pájaro, pero Steven…-empezó a decir Perla, pensando respecto a su situación-. Obsidiana, ¿tú podrías sobrevolar las cenizas con Steven y Peridoto a tu espalda?

-Hmm… En teoría debería de poder, pero…-comenzó a decir Obsidiana, mientras observaba la lejana estructura. Parecía que algo la preocupaba.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Perla. Extrañada, vio como Obsidiana tomaba una roca del suelo, sopesándola en su palma unos instantes-. ¿Obsidiana?

Sin mediar palabra, Obsidiana tiró el brazo hacia atrás, y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas la roca en dirección al enterrado centro de control. La roca describió una alta parábola, sobrevolando el mar de cenizas como si de un pequeño pajarito se tratara.

¡BUM! El pajarito explotó de repente. Sin que Perla ni las demás se dieran cuenta, unas secciones en los volcanes que rodeaban el claro se habían retirado, revelando unos cañones de aspecto tosco que dispararon con precisión a la piedra antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo. Ni las cenizas quedaron de ella, completamente destruida. Una vez cumplida su tarea, los cañones se retiraron y volvieron a ocultarse en el interior de sus respectivos agujeros.

Si bien las demás se quedaron mirando aquel singular obstáculo con la boca abierta, Obsidiana se limitó a suspirar como si ya se lo hubiera esperado.

-Parece que las defensas siguen activas. Temía que esto pudiera ocurrir.

-¿Las defensas…activas?-preguntó preocupada Peridoto. Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero al ver el grado de abandono de toda la Guardería, había confiado en que las defensas se hubieran estropeado o quedado sin energía largo tiempo atrás-. ¡Será una broma! ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? Si intentamos atravesar volando esta extensión de cenizas, nos convertiremos nosotros también en polvo. Y si la intentamos atravesar caminando… ¡nos hundiremos sin remedio!

-… ¿sabes una cosa, Peridoto?-comentó Obsidiana, mirando pensativa el mar de cenizas-…esa tal vez no sea tan mala idea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó extrañada Peridoto. Sin acabar de entender las palabras de Obsidiana, vio como esta caminaba hasta donde estaba ella, y sin decir nada más, la tomó bajo su brazo como si de un fardo se tratara…otra vez-. ¡Eh! ¿Qué estas…? ¡BÁJAME AHORA MISMO!

-Perla, Steven, vamos. Ya estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo-dijo Obsidiana, ignorando los gritos y quejas de Peridoto. Luego, obviando la pataleta de la verdosa Gema, empezó a descender hacia el mar de cenizas.

Extrañados y sin entender qué pretendía Obsidiana, Perla y Steven se apresuraron a seguirla. Mientras patinaban por la ladera de la colina, Perla vigilaba con expresión preocupada las paredes de los volcanes, imaginándose que de repente los cañones aparecían y disparaban contra ellos. Sin embargo, la roca permaneció quieta, y los cañones silenciados. Parecía que únicamente disparaban contra objetivos voladores que pasaran por la zona de cenizas, y mientras permanecieran pegados al suelo, no les pasaría nada. Eso no quitaba, por descontado, que seguían sin un método para cruzar las arenas (o cenizas) movedizas que los separaban del centro de control, si bien Obsidiana parecía tener una idea que todavía no había compartido con los demás.

Reunidos al pie del mar de cenizas, observaron juntos la considerable extensión de terreno que los separaba de su objetivo. Debían de haber casi 500 metros entre ellos y la torre, una distancia insalvable de un salto, y no habían estructuras cercanas que pudieran usar como puente. Perla podría sobrevolar la zona como pájaro, y Obsidiana transportar a Peridoto y Steven sobre su espalda, pero con esos cañones laser apuntándoles en cuanto alzaran el vuelo, esa ruta quedaba completamente descartada. Así pues… ¿cómo iban a cruzar al otro lado?

-Vale, estamos aquí-comentó Perla, valorando sus escasas (por no decir nulas) opciones-. ¿Y ahora qué?

-Ahora…nos vamos para abajo-declaró tranquilamente Obsidiana, alarmando a Perla pero todavía más a Peridoto.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Estás loca? Si nos hundimos en esta masa uniforme de desechos estratigráficos, jamás conseguiremos salir. ¿Es que acaso tienes la gema agrietada o qué?

-Peridoto tiene razón-coincidió Perla, más sosegada pero igualmente en desacuerdo con Obsidiana-. Si bien tú podrías salir, corremos el riesgo de perdernos ahí abajo. ¿Acaso planeas ir saliendo y entrando a la superficie para ver por dónde vamos? Porque, no sé si lo has olvidado, aún tenemos sobre nosotros el problema de los cañones laser. Si salimos a la superficie, corremos el riesgo de que nos detecten y abran fuego contra nosotros, independientemente de la altura a la que estemos. Y aunque eso sea posible, ¿cómo planeas que cruce Steven? El sí necesita respirar, a diferencia de nosotras, y si tardamos demasiado en salir, él se ahogará.

-…pues no parece muy buena idea, no-concluyó Steven, quien entendía tan bien como las demás los riesgos de la propuesta de Obsidiana. Esta, pero, no parecía contravenida por las pegas que sus compañeras habían puesto a su plan.

-Ni nos vamos a perder, ni dispararán contra nosotros, ni se ahogará Steven. No vamos a hundirnos porque sí-explicó Obsidiana-. El suelo no es lo único que la ceniza ha ocultado. Debajo, muy por debajo del suelo bajo nuestros pies, hay varios túneles que las Gemas utilizaban para transportar equipo y conectar las salas de mantenimiento y almacenaje de Gemas. Lo que vamos a hacer es hundirnos en la ceniza hasta llegar al suelo, atravesar con mi cambio de fase la roca, y acceder a uno de esos túneles secundarios. Desde allí, deberíamos de poder acceder al centro de mando sin muchos más problemas.

-Ya, sí, sortearíamos los cañones láser…, pero seguimos sin saber cómo va a atravesar Steven todo eso sin asfixiarse-arguyó Perla-. Si no encontramos rápido un túnel al hundirnos en la ceniza, Steven se quedará sin aire antes de que podamos acceder al complejo.

-Bueno, yo puedo almacenar aire en mi burbuja hasta que lleguemos al suelo-comentó Steven-. No tengo por qué aguantar la respiración hasta que lleguemos abajo. Una vez allí, creo que puedo aguantar unos 30 segundos sin aire más o menos.

-¿Medio minuto? Debería de ser suficiente-dijo Obsidiana, mirando al joven niño Gema-. Debería de poder encontrar el túnel en ese tiempo sin problemas. ¿Qué me dices, Perla?

Perla sospesó el plan con detenimiento, preocupada por la saluda de Steven y lo que podía salir mal con ese curso de acción. Aún si conseguían alcanzar el suelo sin problemas, Steven corría el riesgo de ahogarse si se perdían en el subsuelo, o si tardaban de más en alcanzar algún punto con aire. E incluso si lo lograban, podía ser que el túnel se hubiera derrumbado, o que no contara con aire suficiente, o…

-Perla, tranquila-dijo Steven, poniendo una mano en su pierna y reclamando su atención. Su joven amigo la miraba con ojos de absoluta confianza y determinación-. No pasará nada. Sé que Obsidiana puede hacerlo. Confío en ella por completo. ¿Tú que dices?

Verdaderamente parecía que Steven lo tenía claro. Creía realmente que aquel alocado plan podía salir bien, aunque… ¿qué plan últimamente no era igual de alocado y peligroso? Viajar por una dimensión alternativa, saltar de planeta en planeta para huir de un monstruo extra espacial, aventurarse en territorio del Planeta Natal… ¿qué era una incursión en el subsuelo comparado con aquello?

Perla suspiró, y tomó aire decidida. Sí, Steven tenía razón. Obsidiana era una Gema hábil, y eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Su extraordinaria capacidad de acceder a cualquier lugar protegido, fuera del bando que fuera, le había granjeado en el pasado una reputación temible de espectro asesino que podía aparecer en cualquier parte y atacar a quien fuera, sin importar a donde huyera o de cuantas protectoras dispusiera. Si había alguien capaz de meterles en un túnel subterráneo en menos de medio minuto, esa era Obsidiana.

-De acuerdo… Lo haremos-dijo decidida Perla, dejando a un lado sus temores e inseguridades respecto al plan en pos de confiar en Obsidiana. Mirándose ambas a los ojos, se asintieron una única vez en señal de decisión.

-¿Es que nadie va a preguntarme qué opino yo de todo esto?-preguntó molesta Peridoto, quien se había visto ignorada durante toda la conversación-. ¡Yo también formo parte de este grupo!

-Muy bien, tienes razón-dijo Obsidiana, dejando que Perla y Steven se le subieran a la espalda. Una vez en ella, Steven invocó su burbuja y la redujo lo bastante como para que Perla pudiera sujetarle con un brazo, su otra mano agarrando el hombro de Obsidiana-. ¿Qué opinas tú de este plan?

-Bueno, pues para empezar creo que…

Lo siguiente que Peridoto fuera a decir se perdió para siempre, ya que de repente se encontró con la boca llena de cenizas. En lo que Peridoto se había relajado, Obsidiana había saltado al mar de cenizas y había empezado a hundirse en él a gran velocidad, acallando a la verdosa Gema que trató sin mucho éxito de gritar y expresar su descontento ante aquel trato injusto y abusivo (cosa difícil, ya que cada vez que abría la boca se le llenaba de cenizas). Mientras las tres Gemas se hundían a ciegas en la oscura ceniza, Steven contempló cómo la suave materia circulaba a su alrededor como si de agua se tratara, fregando las paredes de su burbuja al tiempo que sentía la creciente presión que esta ejercía contra sus defensas. A medida que seguían bajando, la luz fue disminuyendo hasta que pronto Steven no pudo ver nada más que el brazo de Perla, todavía sujeto a su burbuja e impidiendo que pudieran separarse. Perdiendo toda noción del tiempo, el rápido descenso del grupo se le hizo bastante más largo a Steven, ya que sin importar a donde mirara no alcanzaba a ver progresión alguna en su trayecto, dándole la sensación de que se habían quedado atascados sin darse ni cuenta. No tenía forma de hablar con sus amigas, y deshacer su burbuja solo serviría para perder el poco aire del que disponía.

Así pues, Steven esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Y…

Con una breve sacudida, Steven se percató de que debían de haber llegado a su destino. Pegada a la burbuja apareció la mano de Obsidiana, junto al rostro de Perla, quien observaba con especial interés el contenido de la burbuja. Su expresión de alivio denotaba la preocupación que esta debía de estar sintiendo por él, sabedora de que en cuanto la burbuja desapareciera él solo dispondría de medio minuto de oxígeno en su cuerpo. Después de eso…

Steven trató de no pensar en ello. Lo único que conseguiría sería ponerse más nervioso y perder el preciado aire que su burbuja portaba. En su lugar, se esforzó por mostrarse confiado, y levantó un pulgar al tiempo que sonreía a Perla. Esta asintió, se separó brevemente de la burbuja, y dejó a Steven solo unos segundos para que se preparara.

Aprovechando ese momento de soledad, Steven procuró mentalizarse para lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sí, confiaba en Obsidiana, y creía realmente en sus posibilidades, pero… Poner su vida en manos de otra persona, o incluso otra Gema, era algo que requería de cada ápice de valor del joven niño. Podía confiar en las habilidades de alguien sin reparo alguno, sabedor de que ninguna de las tres Gemas dejaría que a él le pasara nada malo. Pero dentro de sí mismo, no podía evitar sentir la punzada del temor en su corazón, el nudo de sus tripas al saber que correría pronto un gran peligro, y que no dependería de él el que saliera vivo o no de aquella precaria situación. Tampoco había nada que él pudiera hacer llegados a ese punto, y trató de relajarse para así estar listo cuando llegara el momento de la verdad.

El momento llegó demasiado pronto para su gusto. Antes de poder pensar en nada más, la mano de Perla apareció de repente pegada a la burbuja, con tres dedos estirados. La cuenta atrás.

Dos dedos estirados.

Un dedo.

Steven tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y deshizo la burbuja sin pensárselo dos veces.

Durante un terrorífico segundo, toneladas de ceniza rodearon al pequeño niño, que sintió cómo aquella ingente masa de polvo y deshechos se abalanzaba sobre él, dispuesto a aplastarlo. Negándose a gritar o a soltar el aire, Steven se encogió todo lo que pudo y cerró los ojos. Lo último que llegó a sentir fue dos manos que se agarraron cual tenazas a su cuerpo.

Y después, nada.

Oscuridad. Infinita oscuridad.

Sombras. Susurros. La sensación del viento atravesando su cuerpo.

Su piel frágil como un pergamino viejo, intangible y tan débil que cualquier racha de aire amenazaría con deshacerlo en mil pedazos.

Y su corazón, cada latido resonando con fuerza en sus oídos como si su sonido pudiera transmitirse desde su piel a las cenizas de alrededor.

Sintió aparecer un ardor en su cuerpo cuando sus pulmones empezaron a reclamarle un oxígeno que él no podía proporcionarles. ¿Cuánto llevaba aguantando la respiración? ¿Treinta segundos? ¿Veinte segundos? ¿Tal vez solo cinco, uno? ¿Cuánto rato hacía desde que se abandonó a la oscuridad? Y lo más importante…

¿Cuánto más debía aguantar?

Trató de contar en su mente, pero sentía que hacía trampas al contar demasiado rápido. Trató de contar más lento, pero se preguntó si tendría algún sentido hacerlo a esas alturas. Trató de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que lo animara a seguir adelante, cualquier cosa salvo la posibilidad de ahogarse allí abajo. Las ganas de tomar una bocanada de aire aumentaban en su interior, obligándole a taparse la boca y la nariz con las manos para vencer la tentación de respirar. Sentía aumentar sus pulsaciones por segundo. ¿Cuánto rato llevaban allí? ¿Cuánto rato más tenía que aguantar?

Desesperado, Steven trató de no sucumbir al pánico y se forzó a sí mismo a aguantar un segundo más. Y otro segundo. Y otro. Los que hicieran falta hasta que Obsidiana alcanzara el túnel.

La presión en su cuerpo aumentó. Parecía como si alguien lo estuviera estrujando por dentro. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Sus manos tenían que pinzar con fuerza su nariz y boca para resistir la tentación de respirar. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Si no llegaban pronto…

No tenía forma de comunicar su urgencia a las demás. No podía hablarles, ni tocarlas, ni verlas. Era como si estuviera solo en aquella oscuridad, atrapado para siempre y sin posibilidad de escapar de aquel opresivo lugar. Por un instante, el pánico se apoderó de Steven, que empezó a patalear y a revolverse ante la falta de oxígeno y esperanza.

Las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarle. Sus pensamientos se volvieron inconexos. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, pero no las sintió contra sus mejillas. Poco a poco, lentamente, sus manos se apartaron de su boca y nariz…y Steven respiró.

Las sombras se cernieron sobre él… tragándose su mente y…

-…ta…-Una voz lo llamaba-…ven…Ste…ven…-decía la voz, tan lejana que casi parecía un sueño-…ierta…ven…- ¿Qué estaba diciendo aquella voz? ¿Qué quería? Si tan solo pudiera acercarse…

Algo duro impactó contra su mejilla. La sensación fue tan clara y nítida que pilló al inconsciente Steven desprevenido y lo despertó de golpe. ¡Eso sí que lo había sentido cerca!

Abriendo los ojos, Steven fue testigo de cómo una Peridoto con aspecto alarmado le golpeaba en la cara una y otra vez con la mano abierta, gritando al máximo de capacidad con voz estridente. A su lado, Perla y Obsidiana parecían vigilar con expresión preocupada (más en el caso de Perla, pero Obsidiana no podía disimular del todo su mirada de desazón).

-¡STEVEN, DESPIERTA!-chillaba Peridoto, bombardeando sus suaves mejillas con un aluvión de manotazos-. ¡Tienes que despertarte, Steven! ¡DESPIERTA!-gritó ella una y otra vez, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Steven estaba ya muy despierto, y que este trataba sin mucho éxito de cubrirse de sus golpes con los brazos.

-¡Estoy despierto, estoy despierto!-gritó él, tratando de hacerse oír. La incesante golpiza de Peridoto aún siguió unos instantes más, hasta que la Gema lo oyó por fin, con la mano parada en lo alto y lista para descargar otro golpe.

-¡Steven!-exclamó Peridoto, abrazándose con gran alegría y alivio al pequeño niño Gema. Rara era la ocasión que Peridoto se mostraba tan efusiva con él, de manera que se limitó a dejarla hacer mientras estudiaba el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Al parecer, lo habían logrado. El pequeño grupo de exploradoras se encontraba en esos momentos en el interior de un oscuro túnel, solo iluminado por la luz que la linterna de Steven y la gema de Perla les proporcionaban. Las paredes y el techo se curvaban formando una semiesfera contra el suelo, en el cual se podían ver unos railes de aspecto polvoriento y desatendido que demostraban el largo tiempo que hacía que nadie los utilizaba. Por lo demás, lo único que los ojos de Steven alcanzaron a notar fueron algunas grietas aquí y allá, y unos pocos montones de ceniza que se habían acumulado al caer su contenido a través de los huecos en las paredes.

-¡Steven! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?-dijo Perla, acercándose a su joven protegido y estudiando su cuerpo con evidente preocupación. Sus manos y ojos empezaron a comprobar cada parte de Steven, como si fuera alguna clase de aparato al que hiciera falta cambiar una pieza-. ¿Sientes algún cambio físico remarcable? ¿Cómo va tu respiración? ¿Número de pulsaciones? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

-Perla, tranquila. Estoy bien, de verdad-dijo Steven tranquilamente, sonriendo a pesar del invasivo trato al que Perla lo estaba sometiendo. Sabía que lo único que esta hacía era velar por su salud, pero tampoco había que exagerar.

-¿Bien? ¿¡Bien!? ¡Has estado inconsciente casi un minuto! ¡Eso significa que _no_ estás bien!-exclamó Perla. Parecía que el hecho de ver a su pequeño inerte y con los ojos cerrados, aunque hubiera sido apenas 45 segundos, la había afectado bastante. Rascándose la cabeza, Steven miró algo arrepentido a Perla, casi como si la culpa de haberse desmayado hubiera sido suya.

-Yo…lo siento…

Al ver la expresión de Steven, Perla trató de calmarse y suspiró.

-No, Steven, la que lo siente soy yo. He dejado que los nervios me puedan, y no debería ser así. Estás vivo, y eso es lo más importante-comentó Perla, más tranquila. Con una sonrisa, mesó los rebeldes rizos de Steven-. Lo has hecho bien, Steven. Estoy muy orgullosa.

Las palabras de Perla consiguieron que Steven también sonriera, algo avergonzado por el halago.

-No, si no fue nada… Cualquiera lo habría hecho…

-Mantuviste la calma en una situación estresante-dijo Obsidiana, cruzada de brazos-. Aceptaste un plan poco pensado, lo seguiste punto por punto, y cumpliste tu parte. Nadie podría ni debería pedirte que hicieras más, Steven. Siéntete orgulloso.

Si los halagos de Perla habían animado a Steven, las palabras de Obsidiana ya lo habían dejado extasiado. Tampoco había sido para tanto, ¿no? Simplemente había tenido que aguantar la respiración, y poco más. Obsidiana era quien había hecho la parte complicada de verdad.

-Ey, ¿y yo?-exclamó Peridoto, reclamando la atención de sus compañeras-. ¡Yo también estaba ahí con vosotras!

-Tú no necesitas respirar. Es diferente-comentó Obsidiana, arqueando una ceja. La indignación causada por sus palabras pareció saturar a la pequeña Peridoto, quien se puso a gruñir y a despotricar contra el injusto trato de Obsidiana mientras las palabras batallaban por salir todas a la vez de su boca (razón por la que ninguna de ellas era comprensible para las demás). Su pequeño berrinche, pero, divirtió bastante a Perla y a Steven, quienes no pudieron evitar reír al ver cómo Obsidiana era reprimida por una enfurecida Peridoto (quien apenas le llegaba por las rodillas, y a quien no parecía estar haciendo demasiado caso). Tras dejarla explayarse a gusto un rato, Obsidiana alzó un dedo y detuvo a Peridoto sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Basta. Es hora de seguir-dijo tranquila pero con firmeza Obsidiana. Si bien Peridoto parecía que iba a continuar, al final se calmó y siguió obedientemente a Obsidiana mientras hacía pucheros con la boca (pero en silencio)-. Steven, ¿puedes seguir?

-¡Sí, señora! ¡El soldado Steven se encuentra dispuesto y listo para lo que sea!-exclamó este con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y realizando un saludo marcial a Obsidiana.

Arqueando una ceja de nuevo, Obsidiana se dio la vuelta para seguir (y para que Steven no viera la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro).

-Adelante. Es por aquí.

Con Perla y Obsidiana abriendo el camino (la una por la luz, y la otra porque sabía por dónde había que ir), los valientes exploradores de la Tierra avanzaron por las insondables entrañas de la estructura en desuso. Cada vez más se veían los desperfectos que el tiempo había ocasionado en la antaño funcional colonia, dejando los pasillos y túneles por los que una vez caminaron las Gemas del Planeta Natal vacíos y desprovistos de vida. Solo el polvo y el silencio los ocupaban ya, cubiertos por una oscuridad solo combatida por la luz que los viajeros de otro mundo habían traído consigo. Numerosas bifurcaciones y salas llenas de puertas les fueron saliendo al encuentro como obstáculos, mas Obsidiana les guio por el complejo edificio sin vacilación alguna, sabiendo siempre qué camino tomar y que puerta abrir. Mientras avanzaban, la mente de Steven trataba de imaginarse cómo debía de haber sido aquel lugar hacía ya tantos milenios, con más vida y menos grietas por las paredes y murales.

Dichos murales representaban escenas que Steven creyó haber visto en otros templos y edificios del Planeta Natal, como los dibujos y grabados que a menudo decoraban sus paredes y que él había visto en aventuras pasadas. Como en aquellos casos, las escenas representaban momentos del pasado, como las páginas de un complejo diario en el que las representaciones de una multitud muy dispar de Gemas representaban momentos que alguien en épocas pasadas creyó importante preservar. Vio lo que debía de haber sido la colonización del planeta, aterrizando en lo que una vez fue una densa jungla que poco a poco fue desapareciendo a medida que las Gemas empezaban a tomar posesión de él. Vio a Diamante Azul representaba en muchos de aquellos grabados, aparentemente eliminando como si nada toda la vida que una vez ocupó aquel planeta con extraños rayos y espirales que brotaban de sus manos. No quedaba del todo claro, pero parecía que Diamante Azul había devastado aquel planeta con sus poderes. ¿Cómo de fuerte debían de ser los Diamantes, para ocasionar semejante destrucción por sí solas? Finalmente, casi al final, Steven vio los característicos volcanes que ya había visto apareciendo, las nubes de ceniza que brotaron junto a las Gemas recién creadas oscureciendo permanentemente el cielo y dando comienzo a una lluvia incesante que todavía perduraba. Justo cuando Steven creyó que iban a llegar a la parte de las Obsidianas…

…, vio que aquella parte del muro no estaba. A diferencia de los desperfectos por el tiempo, que en varios puntos del camino habían provocado que ciertas secciones se hundieran y ralentizaran brevemente su camino, aquella parte parecía haber sido destrozada a golpes, como si alguien la hubiera borrado intencionadamente. Los pedazos todavía seguían repartidos por el suelo, como Steven comprobó al coger un trozo y reconocer lo que una vez debió ser el dibujo de la cabeza de una Obsidiana. Nadie más que él pareció fijarse en aquel suceso, y Steven optó por no preguntar. Dejando respetuosamente el fragmento en el suelo, siguió adelante con sus amigas.

Tras mucho andar, Steven y las demás llegaron finalmente a un par doble de puertas que les bloqueaban el paso. No parecía que hubiera más caminos ni senderos que tomar a partir de aquel punto.

-Es aquí. De estar activo, este transportador nos llevará hasta los niveles superiores, por encima del nivel de la ceniza, que con suerte no estarán inundados ni bloqueados-explicó Obsidiana, pasando la mano por la pared. El polvo y la ceniza se desprendieron de la dura roca con facilidad, revelando un anticuado panel de control empotrado en la misma. Sin mucha dificultad, Obsidiana arrancó el panel y expuso los cables y controles de detrás, estudiándolos en silencio unos segundos.

-¡Bah! Menuda antigualla…-comentó con desdén Peridoto al ver la vetusta instalación-. Dejadme, esto es cosa mía-dijo, abriéndose paso hasta llegar al hueco del panel…el cual quedaba justo por encima de su cabeza. Parecía que había sido construida para Gemas más grandes, o por lo menos para Peridoto con extensores de extremidades (ninguna de las cuales se podía aplicar a la frustrada Peridoto, que tan solo podía saltar y gruñir en el sitio sin llegar a alcanzar el panel de control). Tras varios intentos, Peridoto se quedó mirando impotente el panel de control, su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos mirándolo fijamente como si creyera oír risas viniendo de él.

Suspirando resignada, desvió su mirada hacia Obsidiana.

-…-Obsidiana miró en silencio a Peridoto, esperando a que hablara.

-…-Peridoto miró frustrada a Obsidiana, esperando no tener que decirlo en voz alta.

-…-Obsidiana arqueó una ceja, cruzada de brazos y con toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta.

-…-Peridoto miró con incredulidad a Obsidiana, incapaz de entender que esta la estuviera obligando a decirlo.

-…-Obsidiana se inclinó levemente hacia Peridoto, esperando pacientemente con la misma expresión que antes.

-…-Peridoto gruñó de nuevo-… ¿me ayudas?...-A modo de respuesta, Obsidiana hizo girar su mano, pidiéndole que continuara hablando-… ¿por favor?

-Será un placer-dijo con media sonrisa Obsidiana, agarrando a Peridoto por la parte de atrás de la nuca y alzándola hasta el panel de control. Colgando como una gatita en boca (mano, en este caso) de su madre (de Obsidiana, en este caso) Peridoto hizo ver que no oía las risitas mal contenidas de Steven y Perla y se puso a trabajar para reactivar el ascensor. Parecía resignada al hecho de que su estatus e importancia parecían disminuir a cada día que pasaba, cuando en realidad deberían de estar obedeciéndola ellos a ella al ser de una categoría y corte superiores. " _Bienvenida a la Tierra_ " pensó que le diría Granate de oír sus pensamientos.

-…esto no es la Tierra-refunfuñó Peridoto, tras pulsar varios botones y arrancar un par de cables. Musitando y gruñendo para sí, Peridoto juntó un par de cables de los cuales saltaron unas cuantas chispas al entrar en contacto entre ellos. Como por arte de magia, las puertas del ascensor empezaron a gruñir y a abrirse-. Tachan…

-Buen trabajo, Peridoto-la felicitó Obsidiana, dejándola en el suelo-. Ahora podremos…

-Esperad-dijo de repente Perla-. ¿Oís eso?

Las palabras de Perla alertaron a todo el mundo, los cuales agudizaron sus oídos para tratar de captar lo que Perla había escuchado. Parecía que algo crujía y gruñía muy cerca de ellos, como el metal fregando contra el metal, y el estruendo que generaba iba en aumento. Obsidiana fue la primera en reconocer su posible causa.

-Ascensor-dijo simplemente, tomando a Peridoto de la mano y tirando de ella con fuerza. Antes de que la sorprendida Gema pudiera chillar o quejarse por el brusco trato, se vio apretujada entre los brazos de Obsidiana, quien girándose la había abrazado contra su cuerpo al tiempo que le daba la espalda al hueco del ascensor, por el cual les llegaban los cada vez más altos chirridos y crujidos. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Perla tomó a Steven y se interpuso entre él y el hueco, imitando la postura arrodillada de Obsidiana en un instante.

Como una exhalación, el ascensor de las Gemas pasó por el hueco del ascensor un segundo después al tiempo que soltaba chispas que iluminaron brevemente su descenso. El estruendo de su veloz trayecto prosiguió a medida que bajaba hasta las profundidades del edificio, punto en el cual se detuvo con un fuerte estallido que iluminó brevemente el hueco. La explosión hizo reverberar ligeramente las ruinas, liberando una capa de cenizas que flotó brevemente en el aire e hizo toser a Steven. Por lo demás, pero, parecía que el repentino suceso no había tenido más consecuencias que aquella breve experiencia.

Todavía sorprendida por lo sucedido, Peridoto se separó de Obsidiana, a quien miró con incredulidad. En el mismo instante en que había detectado un posible peligro, la había tomado y la había protegido con su cuerpo, a costa de exponer su propia gema a dicha amenaza sin dudarlo ni un instante. Acababa de arriesgar su vida, su propia existencia…por ella. ¿Por qué… por qué lo había hecho? Ellas dos no eran amigas precisamente. Pero entonces… ¿por qué…?

-¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Obsidiana, tan inalterable como antes-. ¿Steven? ¿Perla?-Steven tosió un poco más, pero aparte de eso no parecía muy afectado por la caída del ascensor, por lo que alzó un pulgar en señal de afirmación. Perla simplemente asintió-. ¿Peridoto, estás bien?

La mirada estupefacta de Peridoto se clavó en Obsidiana (bueno, lo intentó. Las cenizas cubrían su visor, pero Obsidiana se lo limpió con el pulgar sin que Peridoto pareciera reaccionar lo más mínimo). Todavía no podía creerse lo que había pasado, incapaz de entender que alguien tan frío e implacable como Obsidiana hubiera hecho algo semejante por alguien como ella, alguien a quien en su día trató de romper y a quien desdeñó completamente y sin reparo alguno.

-Tú me… me has… -empezó a decir Peridoto, mirando a Obsidiana con ojos como platos.

-Olvídalo. Tampoco es necesario exagerar-dijo Obsidiana, restándole importancia al asunto-. Vamos. Ahora tendremos que escalar.

En poco tiempo, empezó el ascenso por el ahora vacío hueco del ascensor. Con Peridoto en la espalda de Obsidiana, y Steven en la de Perla, ambas Gemas fueron ascendiendo por el angosto hueco mientras se aferraban a cada grieta y muesca que encontraban por el camino. La fuerza y resistencia características de las Gemas les sirvió de mucho en esa ocasión, ya que de otro modo tal vez se hubieran encontrado incapaces de seguir su camino. En vez de eso, pronto Obsidiana y Perla alcanzaron la parte superior del complejo, llegando al techo mismo del hueco. Tras abrir la puerta entreabierta que las separaba del resto del piso, salieron por fin del hueco sin ningún incidente que lamentar.

Lo primero que Steven vio fue la luz exterior que entraba por los altos ventanales del edificio, colándose por cada rendija y resquicio en las paredes e iluminando brevemente el sombrío lugar que era ahora el centro de control. En su tiempo, numerosas Gemas debieron de ocupar aquellas salas, manipulando los distintos monitores y pantallas que por las paredes y mesas se podían ver instalados y flotando respectivamente, ahora apagados y cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo y cenizas. Los restos del exterior habían invadido algunas áreas del complejo en que las ventanas habían cedido, permitiendo su entrada al interior y contribuyendo a la imagen de desuso que presentaba en general. La amplia sala parecía estar dispuesta en dos pisos, divididos por un simple suelo que los separaba como una terraza y dejando un espacio libre hacia la mitad para que Steven pudiera ver el alto techo y las sombras del piso superior. Cables y más cables colgaban de él como si de lianas o enredaderas se trataran, lo más parecido a vegetación que Steven hubiera visto desde que llegaron a aquel lugar. Bajo el techo que separaba al estancia, gruesos tabiques con incontables pantallas y controles ocupaban su entera superficie, ahora oscurecidos y ocultos por el polvo acumulado.

-¡Vaya…!-exclamó Steven, observando con gran interés cuanto les rodeaba. No importaba cuantos templos y ruinas explorara, la cultura y recuerdo del Planeta Natal nunca cesaba de impresionarlo-. ¡Mirad este sitio!

-Sí, es increíble lo desgastado y ruinoso que está-gruñó Peridoto, con una opinión claramente distinta a la del emocionado niño humano-. ¡Y no me hagas hablar del nivel de tecnología de esta…basura! Todavía usaban pantallas no holográficas… Absolutamente barbárico-determinó Peridoto, mirando casi con repulsión los desvencijados cacharros que reposaban inertes por doquier.

-No importa si son barbáricos o no. Lo que nos interesa es que alguno funcione-comentó Perla, estudiando algunas pantallas que se encontraban junto a ella en la pared. Limpió con la mano la pantalla de una de ellas, liberando una considerable capa de polvo que cayó al suelo y ensució sus piernas (aparte de su mano, muy para repulsión de Perla), y probó a activarla pulsando en ella varias veces con el dedo. Sin embargo, la oscura superficie de la pantalla permaneció tan apagada como al principio.

-Ninguna funcionará si no hay energía-comentó Peridoto, posicionándose bajo una de las mesas de la sala. Pronto, el sonido de cables siendo arrancados, piezas siendo manipuladas y metal cambiando de sitio empezó a sonar desde allí-. La colonia lleva desocupada mucho tiempo, por lo que sus reservas de energía se habrán agotado hace ya milenios. Comprobaré si queda alguna fuente de poder, pero lo dudo mucho. Dadme solo un momento…

Sin nada que hacer, las otras tres Gemas restantes empezaron a explorar a su aire el resto de la sala. Perla, agarrada a los cables de la planta superior, empezó a trepar por ellos hasta llegar a la misma, donde se encontró más de aquellas pantallas y mesas de trabajo, algunas flotando apaciblemente sobre la lisa superficie del espacio de trabajo, y otras reposando sobre la misma bajo una capa de polvo y olvido. Al igual que abajo, parecía que nadie las hubiera tocado en los muchos siglos que aquel sitio había estado vacío, y no parecía que quedara nada útil de todas formas. Por otra parte, Steven empezó a observar con interés la tecnología del Planeta Natal, comparándola con lo que sabía de las maquinas que los humanos habían creado en la Tierra. Si esas cosas equivalían a sus ordenadores, entonces las maquinas del Planeta Natal eran mucho más avanzadas. Mientras que ellos requerían de un teclado, una torre y demás, parecía que las Gemas no necesitaban más que aquel pedazo cuadriculado de cristal flotante para trabajar. Tomando una con la mano, Steven comprobó lo ligera que era en comparación con su Tablet, si bien parecía ser algo más grande que esta. Y eso que se suponía que aquello era tecnología anticuada…

-…seguro que con esto no debían de tener problemas con la conexión a Internet-comentó para sí Steven, dejando la pantalla en su sitio. Entonces, su atención se posó en Obsidiana.

La sombría Gema contemplaba pensativa el paisaje de su planeta de origen a través del enorme ventanal exterior. El mar de cenizas se extendía a su alrededor, con las montañas y volcanes exteriores bloqueando el horizonte y delimitando el alcance de su visión. Aún así, Obsidiana siguió mirando aquella imagen sin decir nada ni moverse, inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Pronto, Steven se encontró a su lado, observando en silencio también el mismo paisaje.

-Obsidiana… ¿cómo…? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado Steven. No sabía qué podía estar rondándole por la cabeza a Obsidiana, pero si se parecía a lo que la había estado molestando en su volcán, entonces intentaría hacer que se sintiera mejor pronto.

No pareció que fuera a ser necesario, ya que en seguida Obsidiana se giró hacia él, y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí, estoy bien. Estaba… recordando otra vez, nada más-dijo tranquilamente Obsidiana. Por suerte para él, Steven no creyó detectar en su voz nada que le hiciera pensar que Obsidiana le estuviera mintiendo-. Pensaba en cómo era este sitio antes, la primera vez que lo vi.

-Ah… ¿Y… cómo era?

-Pues era…confuso. Nada más salir de nuestro volcán… bueno, más bien nada más aterrizar tras salir disparadas de nuestro volcán-corrigió Obsidiana, sonriendo divertida ante semejante imagen. Incluso Steven se encontró riendo entre dientes, imaginándose a un montón de Gemas volando por los aires como si fueran las palomitas de una mazorca puesta sobre el fuego-…, apareció ante nosotros una Peridoto que nos examinó por encima y nos hizo formar. No nos explicó nada, simplemente dijo que debíamos obedecer. Una vez nos reunieron a todas, nos hicieron desfilar por la colonia hasta aquí, por los túneles que hemos recorrido antes. Nos estudiaron, comprobaron el estado de nuestras gemas y…bueno…

-¿Qué?-preguntó Steven-. ¿Qué pasó?

Obsidiana se encogió de hombros, como si nada.

-Y nos catalogaron como "defectuosas". Después de eso, nos encerraron durante algún tiempo en el almacén subterráneo, seguramente decidiendo entre ellas qué harían con nosotras.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-No tanto. La verdad era que no se estaba mal ahí abajo. Sí, era oscuro, pero no es como si estuviéramos solas. Nos teníamos las unas a las otras, y la verdad es que casi agradecí ese momento de pausa, ya que nos permitió a todas serenarnos y aclarar nuestros pensamientos un poco. Después de todo, no teníamos ni un día de existencia, y no habíamos parado ni un solo momento.

-Vaya… Y luego… ¿qué pasó?

-Pues que nos separaron. Algunas fuimos enviadas al Planeta Natal, otras fueron a otras colonias, y… Bueno, creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia-comentó Obsidiana-. Sinceramente, no esperaba volver nunca aquí. Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado todo con solo un par de metros de cenizas y unos cuantos milenios de descuido.

Por un instante, Steven trató de ver aquel lugar a través de los ojos de Obsidiana. Por lo que había descubierto, esta no albergaba recuerdos agradables precisamente de aquel lugar, y si bien parecía que había pasado página, estaba claro que aquel planeta seguía teniendo mucha importancia para ella. Era su planeta de origen, sus raíces, el inicio de su historia, y por mucho que dijera que nunca esperó volver a ese lugar, no podía ocultar el hecho de que verlo tan abandonado la había afectado un poco. Verlo tan vacío, ver el recuerdo de todas las Obsidianas que surgieron del mismo lugar que ella, solo para desaparecer con el tiempo y dejarla sola, la última Gema que podría visitar su agujero y recordar viejos tiempos al contemplar las escarpadas superficies de los apagados volcanes…

La mano de Steven se posó en la pierna de Obsidiana, llamando su atención. Los ojos de Steven seguían fijos en el horizonte.

Sonriendo, Obsidiana se sentó en el suelo para estar así a casi la misma altura que Steven. Este rodeó sus hombros con su corto brazo, ambos contemplando silenciosos la pálida ceniza y la tranquila caída de los blancos copos desde el cielo gris.

De repente, un crujido resonó con fuerza por toda la sala, alertando a Steven y a Obsidiana. Parecía que algo se había activado en las entrañas del complejo, que empezó a zumbar muy débilmente y a crepitar como si diminutos relámpagos estuvieran recorriendo sus paredes.

-¡Ya está!-exclamó victoriosa Peridoto, saliendo de debajo de la mesa. Rápidamente, el resto se reunieron a su alrededor-. Vale, he conseguido desviar las pocas reservas que quedaban al panel principal del complejo. Si todo sale bien, deberíamos de poder utilizarlo para conseguir la información que necesitamos, y de paso desconectar las defensas externas.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?-preguntó sonriente Steven. La aventura continuaba-. ¡Venga, vamos!

Steven echó a correr todo emocionado hacia el otro extremo de la sala, dejando atrás a Perla, Obsidiana y Peridoto. Estas no se movieron del sitio, observando cómo Steven corría y se alejaba sin hacer el más mínimo intento de seguirlo. Pronto, el joven niño humano regresó con ellas, caminando más comedidamente que cuando se alejó.

-Esto… ¿por dónde se va al panel principal?-preguntó avergonzado Steven, dándose cuenta un poco tarde de lo impetuosa de su salida.

-Es por aquí. El panel está situado en la zona de supervisión y dirección principal, en la cima del complejo-dijo Peridoto, guiando al grupo hacia una puerta situada en dirección opuesta a donde había estado corriendo Steven. Con ambas mejillas enrojecidas, Steven siguió en silencio a sus compañeras.

Un buen rato de subir escaleras más tarde, Steven y las demás alcanzaron finalmente la última sala del edificio, la cima de la montaña y su destino. A primera vista, Steven creyó estar de vuelta en el observatorio de la luna, ya que su apariencia era casi exacta a la de la torre que visitaron allí en el pasado. Las paredes de aquel lugar estaban hechas de cristal, permitiendo a Steven y a las demás observar sin ningún problema la zona de su alrededor y el cielo, tan grisáceo como cuando habían llegado. La ceniza se había ido acumulando en la superficie de la cúpula, ocultando algunas secciones de esta y hundiendo otras bajo el peso acumulado de la ceniza, permitiendo su entrada el interior del azulado lugar. Todo lo que no estaba cubierto por cenizas presentaba el mismo tono azul de los diamantes de Obsidiana, desde la roca que formaba el suelo hasta la alta escalinata que llevaba al estrado en el que se podía ver el majestuoso trono que despertó los recuerdos de Steven, idéntico al de la base lunar excepto por su color. Enfrente de él se encontraba una especie de tablero hecho del mismo color, parecido a una mesa de trabajo.

-Wow… ¿Los Diamantes también estuvieron aquí?-preguntó sorprendido Steven, corriendo a examinar el gigantesco armatoste.

-Imagino que esa era la idea, pero dudo seriamente de que ninguno de ellos se dignara realmente a venir a una colonia tan remota como esta-comentó desdeñosa Peridoto, para nada contenta con el descuidado aspecto que presentaba todo-. Pero, según estaba estipulado, todas las instalaciones de control principales de las Guarderías o colonias del imperio debían de contar con los medios pertinentes para acomodar y atender las necesidades de un Diamante llegara el día en que estos fueran de visita o a inspeccionar las operaciones de extracción o formación de nuevas Gemas.

Sin detenerse un solo instante, Peridoto guio a sus compañeras al alto estrado, subiendo los numerosos escalones hasta que llegaron al trono. Parecía demasiado grande como para que ninguna de ellas se pudiera sentar correctamente en él, fabricado según las especificaciones concretas del Diamante para el que fue creado. Para mayor sorpresa de Obsidiana, Peridoto y Steven se sentaron en él como si nada, ignorando cualquier norma o protocolo que pudiera haber al respecto. Considerando sus acciones pasadas más recientes, pero, optó por no decir nada y se contentó con vigilarlos desde el suelo.

-Vamos a ver…-murmuró Peridoto, pulsando un par de teclas en el panel del respaldo del trono y acercando el pétreo escritorio hacia ella. Ante ellos, numerosas pantallas holográficas aparecieron aparentemente de la nada, desplegando numerosos archivos, gráficos y textos que solo parecían tener sentido para Peridoto. Steven y las demás solo los miraron por encima mientras la verdosa Gema los leía rápidamente y los eliminaba para pasar al siguiente-. Vale, esto es el núcleo de memoria. Ahora, para acceder a los archivos sobre la misión de rescate en la Tierra… Voy aquí…Hackeo esto… -dijo Peridoto, tecleando a gran velocidad en el tablero. Sus dedos pulsaban la lisa superficie de la mesa, y cada vez que lo hacía una pequeña esfera luminosa se encendía bajo ellos ligeramente, como si realmente hubiera pulsado una tecla. Las imágenes de las pantallas fueron llenándose de letras y marcadores luminosos que iban cambiando a medida que Peridoto abría y cerraba archivos, pasando de una a otra a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ni siquiera Perla podía seguir el ritmo al que trabajaba Peridoto, observando como podía cómo aparentemente accedía a información clasificada del Planeta Natal-…un puenteo por aquí… me conecto a la red principal, yyyyy…-Peridoto, mordiéndose la lengua con gesto de gran concentración, pulsó una sola tecla con agonizante parsimonia. La tensión que parecía emanar afectó a las demás, que casi contuvieron el aliento mientras el sistema procesaba lo que fuera que Peridoto le hubiera hecho en los cuatro o cinco minutos que había estado tecleando frenéticamente.

Con un zumbido, las pantallas se apagaron al unísono, sin mostrar nada más que no fuera la más absoluta de las oscuridades. Durante unos tensos instantes, no se vio ni oyó nada, Steven y las demás temiendo que Peridoto hubiera metido la pata en su intentona. Esta, pero, siguió esperando mientras miraba con decisión las silenciosas pantallas, sin mostrar mucha preocupación en su rostro.

Una a una, las pantallas empezaron a parpadear y se encendieron de nuevo. Cuatro diamantes de colores, el símbolo de los Diamantes del Planeta Natal, se formaron conjuntamente con las imágenes que aparecieron en todas las pantallas. Después, estas cambiaron nuevamente y mostraron algo completamente distinto. Donde antes habían estado los largos textos y los gráficos que nada significaban para Steven, ahora había una serie de rombos dispuestos como montones de cartas en ellos. A su lado, Peridoto soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Conseguido! Ya tenemos acceso a los archivos del Planeta Natal. Podéis felicitarme si queréis-declaró con altivez, satisfecha y henchida de orgullo.

-¿Los…archivos?-preguntó anonadada Obsidiana. Hasta ella, que nunca había operado un terminal de esos, entendía el alcance de lo que Peridoto había conseguido delante de sus narices-… ¿ACABAS DE PIRATEAR LA RED INTERGALÁCTICA DEL IMPERIO?

-Relájate. Está todo controlado-dijo calmadamente Peridoto, con una amplia sonrisa de pura malicia en su rostro. Parecía que aquel claro acto de rebeldía la estaba divirtiendo más de lo esperado-. No es como si pudieran rastrear nuestra señal, después de todo.

-Ya, pero… ¿y si pueden?-preguntó preocupada Perla. Su pregunta, si bien al principio pareció que iba a ser desestimada por Peridoto, hizo que la pequeña ingeniera se planteara ese escenario en concreto.

-Hmmm… En tal caso, sugiero que nos demos prisa en adquirir los datos que queremos, y abandonemos este planeta con diligencia lo antes posible.

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo. Si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que el Planeta Natal les localizara, entonces ninguno de ellos quería estar allí cuando sucediera.

-Muy bien. Pongámonos manos a la obra-dijo Steven, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Con gesto de concentración, pulsó un par de botones como si pretendiera acceder a uno de los paquetes de archivos del terminal.

Lo único que consiguió fue que en una de las pantallas apareciera la imagen de una extraña criatura semejante a un búfalo con plumas, que para mayor sorpresa y consternación de todos empezó a chillar con voz estridente al tiempo que sus plumas se agitaban violentamente. Perla dio tal salto en el sitio que Obsidiana la cogió por instinto en el aire como si fuera una princesa, Steven se tapó los oídos debido al alto volumen del grito, y Peridoto se cayó de espaldas en el trono, gateando rápidamente hasta el teclado y cerrando la imagen enseguida. Un suspiro de alivio colectivo sonó en la sala cuando cesó el estruendo.

-¿Pero qué haces? ¿Acaso sabes cómo funciona un panel de control?-exclamó enfadada Peridoto. Steven, avergonzado, bajó al cabeza en señal de disculpa-. ¡Fíjate bien! Primero, tienes que buscar el paquete de información según la fecha de registro-empezó a explicarle Peridoto, firme y decidida mientras señalaba unas líneas de texto junto a los montones de rombos-. Luego, exploras las diferentes clasificaciones, delimitas la localización de la información que precisas, extrapolas las…

-Peridoto, céntrate-dijo Obsidiana, con Perla aun en sus brazos. Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la Gema que, con mejillas azuladas de vergüenza, trataba por todos los medios de no mirar a Obsidiana a la cara -. Ya le darás una clase en otro momento. Por ahora, saca la información para que podamos irnos.

-Ya va, ya va… Con prisas no se trabaja bien, tampoco-musitó Peridoto en voz baja, mientras se apresuraba a abrir sucesivamente diferentes subdivisiones y explorando los archivos de la base de datos. La velocidad a la que Peridoto se movía por la aparentemente infinita red de información sorprendió a Steven, que debido a la rápida sucesión de pantallas y archivos se encontró incapaz de seguir con la mirada los indicadores que Peridoto estaba utilizando para encontrar lo que buscaban. Sin ella entre ellos, Steven estaba seguro de que no habrían conseguido pasar de aquel punto.

-Increíble… Realmente se te dan bien estas cosas-comentó impresionado Steven. Si bien Peridoto no dejó de trabajar, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-Hmpf, por supuesto. Las Peridotos somos expertas en tecnología y computación-declaró altiva una vez más-. Y de entre todas ellas…yo soy…la más… ¡brillante!-exclamó, abriendo un último rombo. Todas las pantallas se oscurecieron menos la del medio, en la que se podía ver una barra que se iba iluminando a medida que el archivo se cargaba-. Vale, este es: Era 1, hace 5300 años, la operación relámpago de rescate en la base de la Faceta 4 de la colonia con nombre TIERRA. La Gema encargada de la misión… era una Dumortierita, al parecer.

-La conozco-dijo Obsidiana, dejando a Perla en el suelo. Si bien no dijo nada, parecía bastante complacida por verse finalmente libre de los brazos de Obsidiana, alisando su vestido como si creyera haber visto una arruga-. Una de las más poderosas generales de la armada de Diamante Azul, Cuarzo Dumortierita. Combatí con ella un par de veces.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo era?-preguntó ilusionado Steven, con estrellas en los ojos. Todo lo que fuera conocer nuevas Gemas o aprender más sobre su imperio lo emocionaba.

Desviando la mirada, Obsidiana hizo memoria y su mente se llenó con un recuerdo de sus vivencias con esa Gema en concreto…

"- _¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchadme todas, pandilla de pedruscos sobreestimados!-oyó una joven Obsidiana desde el techo de la nave, observando cómo la gigantesca y aguerrida generala se dirigía a sus firmes tropas. Su musculoso cuerpo azul oscuro estaba cubierto por una capa negra con amplias hombreras puntiagudas, y su cabeza rapada presentaba un único mohicano blanco a modo de pelambrera que se agitaba cada vez que la brusca Gema agitaba la cabeza-. ¿Veis esta colonia? ¿Veis la vida orgánica que la puebla? ¿Veis esos miserables trozos de materia orgánica que pululan como bestias por la superficie de este planeta? ¡PUES TENEIS DOS HORAS PARA ACABAR CON TODAS ELLAS, U OS PROMETO QUE ME ENCARGARÉ PERSONALMENTE DE QUE OS TENGAN QUE DEVOLVER AL PATÉTICO AGUJERO DEL QUE SALISTEIS EN PAQUETES POR SEPARADO! ¿¡HA QUEDADO CLARO!?-gritó la generala, cuyo cuerpo azulado había empezado a volverse blanco a medida que se iba agrandando y el calor que desprendía quemaba la hierba bajo sus pies. Las Amatistas más cercanas a ella parecían deseosas de dar un paso al frente, pero ninguna se atrevió a hacerlo. Tan solo pudieron gritar lo más alto que pudieron "¡SÍ, SU CLARIDAD!". Perdiendo todo interés en la escena, Obsidiana se dejó caer hacia un lado de la nave y voló a otro lugar."_

-Era…intensa-dijo finalmente Obsidiana, prefiriendo dejar el tema ahí para no tener que entrar en detalles. A su lado, Steven parecía que iba a preguntar algo más, pero un pitido proveniente de la pantalla se le adelantó.

La barra se había llenado por completo, y el archivo se había cargado al fin.

-Bien, vale… Descarga completada-dijo reverente Peridoto. Luego, algo emocionada, se giró hacia Obsidiana-. Ehm… creo que el honor de abrirlo debería ser tuyo, Obsidiana.

-¿Hm?

-Sí, tiene razón. Es gracias a ti que hemos llegado hasta aquí-comentó Steven, completamente de acuerdo con la idea de Peridoto.

-Querías respuestas, y las vas a obtener-dijo Perla, mirando decidida a Obsidiana-. La verdad está a tu alcance. Ve por ella.

Esa era una situación que Obsidiana no se hubiera esperado vivir ni en un millón de años. No por el hecho de estar contraviniendo las órdenes de sus superiores, ni por haber vuelto a su mundo de origen, ni por estar colaborando con rebeldes y traidoras, ni por haber formado por primera vez de un grupo junto al que luchar y trabajar para conseguir un objetivo común.

No. Lo que hacía especial esa situación, lo que la hacía diferente y extraña para ella era lo que las palabras de esas Gemas (o medio Gema en el caso de Steven) despertaban dentro de ella. Su apoyo, sus miradas y sonrisas, su presencia allí con ella… la hacían sentir cosas que Obsidiana nunca antes había experimentado: camaradería, seguridad… incluso Obsidiana creyó sentir un cierto toque de amistad con ellas, a pesar de que uno era el hijo de la única Gema a la que nunca consiguió derrotar, otra era una traidora al Planeta Natal y la última era su tan odiada rival. Por alguna razón, el verse a punto de completar su objetivo gracias a haber colaborado con esas tres Gemas no la hacía sentirse débil o mal, como si estuviera traicionando un principio o ideal suyo. Por alguna razón, el apoyar y verse apoyada por ellas la hacía sentirse bien, como si fueran las piezas que faltaban en cual fuera el rompecabezas que siempre había estado formando parte de su interior. Ahora que las tenía a su lado, después de tantos peligros superados y tantos obstáculos vencidos…

-...yo-dijo simplemente Obsidiana, sonriendo a todas las Gemas presentes (incluida Perla. Por un momento, su odio mutuo quedó relegado a un segundo plano)-. Yo…no sé qué decir…

-Eh, eso nos pasa a todos alguna vez-comentó Steven, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!-comentó altiva Peridoto. Tener la respuesta a los problemas de otras personas la hacía sentirse grande e importante por dentro-. Lo que estás sintiendo es "gratitud". Es un concepto que en la Tierra es un poco complejo, pero por suerte para ti me tienes a mí para mostrarte el camino. Lo único que tienes que hacer es decir "wow, gracias".

-¿"Wow, gracias"?-preguntó extrañada Obsidiana.

-Sí. Es lo que se dice cuando alguien te hace un regalo, o cuando estás muy agradecida por algo que alguien ha hecho por ti-explicó Peridoto, satisfecha de poder enseñarle algo a Obsidiana por una vez.

Si bien Perla y Steven quisieron aclarar un poco la curiosa explicación de Peridoto, pareció que sus palabras habían aclarado un poco la confusión de Obsidiana, que parecía entender en ellas algo que parecía tener sentido para ella.

-…Steven, Perla, Peridoto…-dijo, llamando la atención de cada uno de ellos al oír su nombre-…wow, gracias… por traerme hasta aquí.

El silencio se hizo en la gran sala cuando las palabras acabaron de salir por la boca de Obsidiana. Cada una de las Gemas que las habían oído reaccionó de una manera distinta a la gratitud de Obsidiana. Peridoto, quien acababa de explicarle el significado de semejante expresión a Obsidiana, se sorprendió al notarse impresionada al recibir ese cumplido en concreto por parte de la letal asesina. Después de pasar tanto tiempo aterrada por la siniestra reputación de Obsidiana, viéndose amenazada por su presencia y el deseo de esta de llevarla de regreso al Planeta Natal… el verla dándole las gracias como si ya no fueran enemigas la hizo sentirse extrañamente bien por dentro. Sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo, un ligero rubor azulado apareció en sus mejillas, y Peridoto desvió la mirada al tiempo que se rascaba la mejilla, inconsciente de la pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su boca. Steven, que sonreía más genuinamente, estaba encantado con el cambio que había experimentado Obsidiana desde que iniciaron ese peligroso viaje. No solo había visto el lado más protector de Obsidiana, protegiéndolos y velando por ellos a cada paso de la ardua travesía, sino que había podido ver de primera mano cómo esta se había ido abriendo a ellos, mostrándose menos enfadada y reservada y observando por primera vez una sonrisa genuina en ella. En su mente, Obsidiana ya era una aliada suya más, habiendo cambiado como lo hizo Peridoto en su momento, y la idea de contar con una Gema más en su ya de por sí amplia familia lo hacía sentirse feliz y cálido por dentro, más que contento de haber podido ayudarla y emocionado de contar con ella como amiga y aliada. Perla, más reservada, miró sorprendida a Obsidiana. Nunca, en toda su existencia, se habría imaginado que viviría para ver el día en que Obsidiana, la Gema más letal de la galaxia, le daría las gracias a una pandilla de rebeldes y traidores. La imagen que se había formado de ella, creada a partir de los recuerdos y experiencias que había tomado de ella en el pasado, cambió ligeramente al añadir aquel nuevo aspecto de Obsidiana a la ecuación, revelando que incluso una asesina cruel y despiadada como ella podía tener sentimientos como aquel. Podía sonreír sin ser maligna, podía reír sin ser aterradora, podía ser servicial con aquellos a los que odiaba, e incluso podía mostrarse considerada y agradecida. ¿Cuántas cosas más formaban la Gema que era Obsidiana? Había mucho de ella que desconocía todavía. ¿Había previsto Granate que llegaría a conocer tanto a su rival como para llegar a sentirse identificada con ella? ¿Era por eso que había permitido en tantas ocasiones que hablaran o interactuaran, en vez de separarlas? Una Perla creada para servir, pero que podía ser guerrera, decir lo que pensaba, mostrarse poco o nada elegante en ciertas ocasiones e incluso equivocándose en otras. Una Obsidiana cruel e insensible, pero que podía ser tranquila, sosegada, paciente e incluso protectora con alguien sin razón aparente. Ahora más que nunca, Perla entendió lo que Steven dijo de ellas dos aquel día que intercambiaron puñetazos entre ellas: ella y Obsidiana eran más parecidas de lo que ninguna de las dos se hubiera podido imaginar.

-…bueno…-dijo entonces Obsidiana, sacando a Perla de sus cavilaciones. Para variar, su mirada parecía más vivaz y brillante que de costumbre-… consigamos nuestras respuestas, ¿os parece?

Todos asintieron, sonriendo decididos y emocionados. Obsidiana, lo bastante alta como para alcanzar el panel de control sin subirse al trono, pulsó un botón.

El archivo se abrió ante la expectante mirada de todos los presentes, y se dividió en una serie corta de pequeños rombos, unos siete en total en toda la pantalla. A Obsidiana le pareció que era muy poca información para tratarse de una operación tan importante para el Planeta Natal, pero decidió reservar su opinión para cuando la hubiera examinado a conciencia. Pulsando otro botón, abrió el primero rombo.

La imagen que se abrió revelaba una serie de esquemas del templo de las Gemas de Cristal. Steven reconoció en seguida la alta estatua junto a la cual se erigía su casa, salvo que en la imagen parecía estar completa y no presentaba los desperfectos que ya estaba acostumbrado a presenciar. Además, ni su casa ni Beach City aparecían en la imagen, indicando el largo tiempo que había pasado desde que fue tomada.

-Un mapa de la zona-comentó Peridoto, examinando interesada la singular imagen-. Presente las rutas y canales de teletransporte de todas las salas del templo por aquel entonces.

-Cuando las Gemas de Cristal lo tomamos como base de operaciones, lo primero que hicimos fue añadirle nuevos destinos y ampliamos su rango de alcance-explicó Perla, señalando varias imágenes de salas que Steven reconoció como el cuarto de Perla, o la Sala de Fundición-. En tiempos de crisis, el templo debía de contar con el suficiente espacio como para resguardarnos a todas, pero tantos canales permitieron al Planeta Natal encontrar una brecha por la cual acceder al interior. Ese fue un grave fallo por nuestra parte.

-Esto no nos interesa ahora mismo. Pasemos al siguiente-dijo Peridoto, y Obsidiana asintió. Pulsando otro botón, abrió el siguiente rombo.

La imagen que ocupaba ahora la pantalla era una larga lista de nombre y clasificaciones de Gemas, agrupadas por tipos y graduación militar. El título del archivo era "PRISIONERAS DE GUERRA".

-Reconozco este archivo. Se parece a la lista que encontramos en la base de datos de la base lunar-dijo Perla, examinando la lista de nombres a medida que se iba desplegado por todas las pantallas-. Aunque aquí parecen haber muchas más Gemas…

-Sí… Es esa en la que salían las prisioneras de las Gemas de Cristal-comentó Steven para sí, haciendo memoria-. Obsidiana no salía en ella en un principio, ¿no?

-Exacto. Esa es la razón de que ahora estemos aquí.

-Entonces… ¿por qué Obsidiana sí que sale en esta?-señaló Steven, apuntando con el dedo a una de las pantallas. Sorprendidas, las otras tres Gemas siguieron su dedo hasta la pantalla en cuestión, y tras unos segundos de lectura encontraron lo que había dicho Steven: Obsidiana Faceta-23, División-1F, Corte-994CO. La clasificación completa de Obsidiana.

¿Cómo podía ser? Su nombre sí que aparecía en esa lista, por lo tanto, el Planeta Natal sí que sabía que ella se encontraba prisionera en el momento de la operación. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no había sido rescatada?

-Esto es…-empezó a decir Perla, tan confusa como lo estaba Obsidiana-. No tiene sentido…

-No parece que este archivo haya sido alterado, por lo que seguramente sea cierto-comentó Peridoto, pensativa-. Por alguna razón, alguien alteró la información de la base lunar, ya fuera antes o después de la operación. Pero… ¿por qué iban a ocultar la presencia de Obsidiana en todo esto?

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo…-dijo Obsidiana, menos alegre, mientras pulsaba otro botón.

El siguiente rombo se abrió, revelando una lista de los efectivos bajo el mando de Cuarzo Dumortierita que participaron en la operación, junto a quienes habían sobrevivido y quiénes no. Obsidiana pasó al siguiente sin leérselo siquiera, y se encontró examinando una lista de materiales y naves que se utilizaron para la invasión de la base de las Gemas de Cristal. Con creciente frustración, Obsidiana lo cerró y pasó al siguiente. Los otros dos archivos no contenían información relevante que aportara nada que permitiera a Obsidiana entender qué demonios había pasado aquel día, aumentando su irritación y cambiando su humor por completo. Incluso sus compañeras pudieron notar el creciente malestar que estaba empezando a generarse en Obsidiana, mirándola preocupados mientras esta pasaba por los archivos con rabia. Finalmente, solo uno quedaba por abrir.

Obsidiana se detuvo. Para bien o para mal, aquel archivo debía de contener las respuestas que tanto ansiaba. Si no era así, se encontraría delante de un callejón sin salida del que no sabría cómo salir. ¿Cómo si no iba a obtener las respuestas que necesitaba? ¿Cómo si no iba a entender la razón de que fuera abandonada, olvidada por su imperio y dejada para que sufriera en su oscura cárcel de dolor y sombras? Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba entender. Y necesitaba que aquel archivo le proporcionara el conocimiento que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

De repente, Obsidiana sintió una mano posándose sobre la suya. Se trataba de Steven, quien la miraba preocupado desde el trono. Al verlo tan preocupado por ella, Obsidiana se dio cuenta de que realmente se había empezado a alterar con todo aquel asunto, agitándose por dentro y tensándose como si previera una pelea. Obligándose a relajarse, Obsidiana tomó aire y miró algo menos enrabiada a Steven, ni que fuera para que este dejara de preocuparse por ella.

-Obsidiana…-dijo este, algo más tranquilo al verla más sosegada que antes, pero todavía preocupado-… no tienes por qué…

-Sí que tengo, Steven…-dijo esta, sin despegar su mano del panel de control-. Debo saber.

Obsidiana apartó su mirada de la de Steven, y pulsó el botón. El archivo se desplegó como los otros, pero lo que revelaron no fue ninguna lista de nombres ni ningún esquema. En su lugar, apareció una fecha de registro, indicando que se trataba de la grabación de una transmisión que había tenido lugar el día de la operación. Sin acabar de imaginarse qué verían a continuación, Obsidiana abrió el archivo y contempló como las pantallas se dividían en dos, mostrando a dos Gemas completamente diferentes a ambos bandos de las mismas. En uno se podía ver a una alta Gema azulada con un mohicano blanco sobre su rapada cabeza. Su musculoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por un gran mantón acompañado por grandes espalderas, y su rostro duro y plagado de vetas blancas le daba un aspecto de brutal guerrera que habría hecho las delicias de cualquier aficionado al cine de acción. En el otro…

-Mi Diamante-dijo la brutal Gema, refiriéndose a la mismísima Diamante Azul, representada al otro lado de la pantalla. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su gran vestido azul, cuya capucha ocultaba sus facciones para Steven y los demás. Obsidiana, pero, no necesito vérselo para reconocerla, incluso sin el saludo de la Cuarzo Dumortierita. Por si su imperial aura no fuera suficiente pista sobre la identidad de la misma, la enorme y esplendorosa gema de su pecho no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre quien era ella-. Dumortierita reportándose.

-La escucho, general-dijo con su suave voz Diamante Azul, su melodioso tono solo perturbado por la pena que parecía haber tras de ella, como si la desdicha le impidiera hablar con normalidad. Nadie dijo nada, mientras contemplaban la retransmisión del diálogo entre ambas.

-Hemos accedido con éxito al interior de la base enemiga-dijo firme y concisa Dumortierita. Detrás de ella se veía a numerosas Gemas corriendo de un lado a otro, todas armadas y gritando órdenes e instrucciones que Steven y el resto apenas alcanzaban a oír-. La resistencia ha sido considerable, pero nos las hemos arreglado para llegar hasta el Calabozo sin problemas. Hemos perdido un batallón de Rubíes, pero…

-¿Cuál es el estado de las prisioneras, general?-quiso saber Diamante Azul, interrumpiendo a Dumortierita.

-Sí. Hemos podido localizarlas a todas sin problemas. Una vez hayamos establecido un perímetro de seguridad, procederemos a liberarlas y continuaremos con la evacuación como estaba previsto.

-Bien. Me complace oír eso, general-dijo Diamante Azul, y por primera vez en lo que llevaban de conversación Dumortierita esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-. Envíeme la lista de prisioneras.

-Con presteza, su brillantez-dijo reverente Dumortierita, haciendo un par de gestos fuera de pantalla. En poco tiempo, algo debió de aparecer frente a los ojos de Diamante Azul, ya que su atención se desvió de la pantalla hacia algo que quedaba fuera del alcance visual de Steven y las demás. Tras unos instantes de contemplación, pero, el tranquilo semblante de Diamante Azul pareció alterarse de repente, como si hubiera visto algo que la hubiera sorprendido.

-…esto es…-dijo, y poco a poco las sombras de su rostro parecieron enturbiarse todavía más, dándole un aspecto siniestro y feroz-…general Dumortierita.

-¡Sí, mi Diamante!

-Tengo nuevas órdenes para usted, general-dijo Diamante Azul, aparentemente calmada salvo por el nuevo tono de mal contenida furia que parecía haber en su voz-. Proseguirá con la extracción de prisioneras, pero deberá dejar allí a una de ellas.

Durante un segundo, Obsidiana quedó inmóvil en su sitio, escuchando atentamente la conversación entre ambas Gemas mientras su mente procesaba esa nueva información. Algo dentro de ella parecía entender lo que estaba presenciando, como si poco a poco los enigmas con los que había viajado a esa vieja colonia hubieran empezado a obtener respuestas enfrente mismo de sus narices. Por dentro, pero, sintió como algo frío empezaba a ocupar su pecho, algo parecido al temor y a la incredulidad, a medida que un siniestro pensamiento empezaba a formarse en su interior.

De repente, Obsidiana ya no deseaba seguir escuchando ese archivo.

-Yo… sí, mi Diamante-dijo Dumortierita, quien no parecía entender del todo la orden de su Diamante, pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a contravenirla-. ¿A cuál, en concreto?

" _...no…"_ pensó Obsidiana, temiendo cual podía ser la respuesta de su querido Diamante. No podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando. ¡Era imposible! Ella era su fiel sirvienta, y había cumplido su voluntad durante siglos sin falla alguna. ¡No podía ser que…! ¡Era imposible que ella…! " _…no… no me lo creo…"_.

-…Obsidiana-dijo finalmente Diamante Azul, sin falla ni duda alguna, y Obsidiana sintió quebrarse algo dentro de ella. Toda su fuerza, toda su convicción, todas sus creencias y valores… acababan de hacerse añicos en un instante. El cascarón vacío que era ahora Obsidiana solo podía escuchar con incredulidad las palabras de su Diamante, incapaz de moverse o de dejar de escuchar-. Dejad atrás a Obsidiana. Que esas traidoras hagan con ella lo que les plazca.

-Sí, mi Diamante, se hará como ordenéis-dijo Dumortierita-. Pero…

-¿"Pero"? ¿Acaso cuestiona mis órdenes?-preguntó Diamante Azul sin alzar la voz, pero no por ello menos amenazadora. Incluso con una pantalla de por medio, Dumortierita pareció ponerse nerviosa ante las implicaciones de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No, por supuesto que no, su brillantez! Es solo que…-dijo Dumortierita, buscando las palabras correctas-… dejando a un lado su… cuestionable origen, Obsidiana ha demostrado ser una herramienta bastante útil a la hora de limpiar colonias y cazar renegadas. ¿No sería más provechoso para el Planeta Natal si…?

-Obsidiana… fracasó en su cometido-empezó a decir lentamente Diamante Azul, como para dejar claro su punto de vista-. Tenía una misión: dar caza a Rosa Cuarzo, la líder de las Gemas de Cristal. Y fracasó una y otra vez en su empresa.-El desprecio y frialdad con el que hablaba Diamante Azul sorprendió a Steven, incapaz de creerse que alguien pudiera hablar tan mal de alguien que siempre la había tenido en tan alta estima como lo había hecho Obsidiana. Al mirarla de reojo, la vio simplemente de pie en su sitio, mirando con ojos abiertos de la impresión la pantalla y gruesas lágrimas cayendo de ellos. Por su aspecto, uno habría pensado que creía que Diamante Azul le estaba hablando directamente-. Si simplemente hubiera sido otra Gema, la habría roto por haber demostrado no ser más que un error de fabricación más del montón, pero…

La mano de Diamante Azul se agarró con firmeza a su trono, y la otra fue hasta su pecho como si algo dentro de ella le doliera. Su boca se torció, revelando una gran rabia y dolor internos, como demostraban las lágrimas que habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas. Las palabras que salieron a continuación de su boca iban teñidas del más frío y absoluto de los desprecios, una vileza tal que cada palabra parecía estar salpicada de veneno.

-…de no haber sido por ella… de no haber fracasado… Rosa Cuarzo nunca habría… nunca…-Incapaz de acabar la frase, Diamante Azul se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando en vano de contener el llanto y las lágrimas que brotaban de algún lugar por debajo de su capucha-. Ella seguiría con vida…, si Obsidiana hubiera cumplido su misión. Si hubiera roto a Rosa Cuarzo como le ordené…, nada de esto habría sucedido…

-Mi…Diamante-dijo sorprendida Dumortierita. Parecía que la reacción de su Diamante la había dejado sin palabras por un momento.

-Todo…todo esto… ¡todo esto es por su culpa!-estalló Diamante Azul, golpeando con ambas manos los respaldos de su trono. Una intensa aura azul emanó de repente de su cuerpo, haciendo ondear su túnica y las cortinas que rodeaban su trono como si una intensa racha de viento acabara de soplar donde fuera que estuviera. Trozos de hielo y escarcha se formaron por doquier, apareciendo como estalactitas en el techo y dibujando patrones puntiagudos por las paredes y telas que Steven y las demás alcanzaban a ver por la pantalla. Más calmada, Diamante Azul volvió a encarárseles a través de la grabación. A pesar de las lágrimas y de su voz rota por el pesar, parecía más determinada y firme que nunca-… ya conoce sus órdenes, general. Traiga a nuestras Gemas a casa…, y deje a ese… error… atrás. Que perezca junto a ese condenado planeta.

-…sí, mi Diamante-dijo Dumortierita, saludando con respeto a Diamante Azul una vez más, y cortando la retransmisión.

La pantalla se oscureció. El silencio se hizo en el interior de la cristalina cúpula. Sus ocupantes, incapaces de hablar, dirigieron silenciosos sus miradas hacia la oscura Gema que aún mantenía su mirada en la pantalla. No se había movido un solo ápice, ni su expresión había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Solo sus lágrimas parecían indicar un nimio atisbo de vida en Obsidiana, fluyendo libremente por su rostro y cayendo a sus pies como los copos de cenizas que llovían ininterrumpidamente desde el cielo. Sus ojos, abiertos de pura incredulidad e impresión, no se despegaban de la pantalla como si aún creyeran ver en ella a su Diamante, la razón de cuanto había hecho y por la cual tan duramente había trabajado… desdeñándola.

Repudiándola.

Expulsándola.

Abandonándola.

Culpándola de la muerte de Diamante Rosa.

Llamándola…error.

Tratándola como si no fuera más que… que…

-Obsidiana…-empezó a decir Steven, preocupado por su amiga-. Yo…

Se imaginaba que Obsidiana estaría destrozada por dentro. Que alguien a quien respetas tanto te tratara así, obligándola a pasar por una experiencia tan terrible… No podía ni empezar a imaginarse cómo debía de sentirse Obsidiana.

Para su sorpresa, la reacción de esta no fue como se había imaginado en un principio.

Obsidiana apretó los puños, que temblaban de pura rabia. Su expresión conmocionada pareció volver a la vida, a medida que su rostro empezaba a reflejar el profundo dolor que sentía en esos momentos, alimentando su furia. A pesar de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos, Obsidiana parecía la viva encarnación de la ira desenfrenada, sus ojos revelando una indignación y un odio tales que consiguió atemorizar al resto de Gemas presentes. Oscuras sombras emanaban de su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un cada vez más furioso torbellino de oscuridad que hizo retroceder a Perla, la más cercana en esos momentos a Obsidiana. Espantados, Steven y Peridoto vieron cómo las sombras que entraban en contacto con el trono en el que se encontraban empezaban a cortarlo como si de cuchillas se trataran, obligándoles a apartarse y a saltar por el lado contrario por miedo a verse afectados por lo que fuera que Obsidiana estuviera haciendo. Desde luego, no parecía ser muy consciente de la situación.

-…siglos de lucha…de muerte…-empezó a decir Obsidiana, tan bajo que al principio Steven y las demás no la acabaron de escuchar. Sus manos se agarraron firmemente a su pecho, como si le doliera su interior-… tanta muerte… tanto miedo… tanto esfuerzo… ¿¡PARA QUÉ!? ¡Solo quería que me reconociera…solo quería serle útil…!-Su voz empezó a alzarse por encima del estruendo de sus sombras devastando la sala, arañando el suelo y creando profundos surcos que segaban el suelo con facilidad-. Luché por ella… Abandoné a mis hermanas…por ella… Superé cuantos obstáculos me encontré…por ella…-. Obsidiana cayó de rodillas al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras su larga melena cubría sus facciones-. Aguanté tantas humillaciones y peligros…por ella… Aguanté, resistí, sobreviví… por ella… Todo…todo…

Alrededor de Obsidiana se había formado un auténtico ciclón de sombras, semejantes a polvo oscuro que giraban velozmente en torno a la oscura Gema, cortándolo todo a su paso con facilidad. El trono en el que Steven se encontró se fue reducido a escombros a causa de las continuas pasadas de las cuchillas de Obsidiana, que lo cortaban en pedazos cada vez más pequeños como un cuchillo caliente cortaría la mantequilla. En el centro de ese huracán, el sombrío cuerpo de Obsidiana parecía converger con las sombras, dándole un aspecto difuso y monstruoso que intimidó a Perla y las demás. Steven hizo el intento de ir hacia Obsidiana, preocupado por ella, pero Perla lo hizo retroceder justo a tiempo para evitar que las sombras de la oscura Gema lo convirtieran en carne picada. No importaba cuanto gritaran, ni cuanto trataran de hacerse oír por encima del estruendo que Obsidiana estaba generando.

En esos momentos, toda la atención de Obsidiana estaba puesto en un único pensamiento.

-… ¡todo lo que hice…LO HICE POR ELLA!-gritó a pleno pulmón, alzando su mano derecha en el aire. El oscuro tornado de sombras se arremolinó entorno a su brazo, dándole la apariencia de una gigantesca cuchilla hecha de pura y absoluta oscuridad. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un gruñido gutural, Obsidiana golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el terminal y las pantallas de enfrente suyo, como si pretendiera destruir con ese golpe al Diamante que una vez representaron.

Tal vez no dañara en absoluto a Diamante Azul, pero su ataque consiguió partir en dos con sorprendente facilidad las pantallas flotantes, el terminal…, y todo aquello situado enfrente de la sombría asesina, incluyendo el techo y el suelo de la estancia. Obsidiana prácticamente había cortado la gigantesca cúpula de un solo tajo, segándola en dos y permitiendo que las cenizas que hasta el momento habían sostenido cayeran al suelo y liberaran una densa nube que oscureció la visión de Perla y las demás. Cubriendo a Steven con su cuerpo, Perla trató de discernir el cuerpo de Obsidiana entre la nube de cenizas, preocupada tanto por su agitado estado como por cual fuera lo siguiente que fuera a hacer en su condición actual.

Una enorme sombra apareció de repente enfrente de ella, volando por el cielo. Durante un segundo, se preguntó si no sería Obsidiana, pero pronto quedó claro que esa sombra era, simplemente, demasiado grande como para que fuera ella. Solo cuando estuvo a punto de impactar contra ellos, Perla alcanzó a reconocer de qué se trataba.

Agachándose, Perla consiguió evitar que una de las mitades del terminal que Obsidiana había cortado se la llevara por delante, estrellándose más atrás. Por fuera de la nube de cenizas, Perla alcanzó a ver cómo la otra mitad del terminal salía volando, atravesando las paredes de cristal y cayendo por el exterior del complejo, el estruendo de su caída perdiéndose a cientos de metros de distancia.

Las cenizas se fueron asentando, revelando en medio de la destruida sala a la furiosa Obsidiana que la había destrozado en tan poco tiempo. Gruñendo y mostrando los dientes como un animal salvaje, Obsidiana miraba con ojos desorbitados de pura rabia al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si algo dentro de ella fuera a estallar. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, llorando de rabia y pesar ante la traición de su Diamante y lo que su viaje había desvelado sobre su aciago destino.

-¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ella, después de todo lo que tuve que aguantar…! ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESO!?-gritaba Obsidiana, fuera de sí completamente. Tal era su rabia, que incluso su forma física pareció temblar, obligándola a hincar una rodilla como si se sintiera enferma de repente.

-¡Obsidiana!-gritó Steven, tratando de que esta le oyera-. ¡Perla, suéltame! ¡Debo ir con ella!

-¡No, Steven! Obsidiana está descontrolada. ¡Es muy peligroso!-respondió Perla, sujetando a su pequeño protegido. No era la primera vez que veía a una Gema perder el control de esa manera, y la asustaba lo que alguien con las peculiares habilidades de Obsidiana podría hacer tras semejante choque emocional.

-¿¡Acaso no cumplí mil veces su voluntad!? ¿¡Acaso no provoqué el miedo y el terror en aquellos que se le oponían!? ¿¡POR QUIÉN CREE QUE ME VOLVÍ ASÍ!? ¿¡POR QUIÉN CREE QUE ME CONVERTÍ EN UN MONSTRUO!?-chilló Obsidiana, dañada y rabiosa como nunca antes lo había estado.

Saltando en el aire, Obsidiana se convirtió en un fantasma aullador que voló por la sala, resquebrajando los cristales mientras gritaba de rabia y pena, y atravesó el suelo para perderse en las entrañas de la torre. Pronto, los estallidos y el estruendo de cosas haciéndose añicos empezaron a resonar por doquier, señalando el acelerado sendero de destrucción que Obsidiana había iniciado por las instalaciones. Dado su estado, ni Perla ni Peridoto deseaban acercársele pronto.

Steven, pero, opinaba diferente.

-¡Rápido!-exclamó, librándose del abrazo de Perla-. Obsidiana nos necesita. ¡Tenemos que…!

-¿…que qué? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Es que no has visto cómo se ha puesto?-exclamó nerviosa Peridoto, todavía conmocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar-. ¡Si vamos a por ella tal y como está, tendremos suerte si no nos convierte en esquirlas!

-¡Es nuestra amiga!-respondió Steven, evidentemente preocupado por Obsidiana-. ¡Nos necesita! Ahora más que nunca, tenemos que ayudarla. ¡Nos necesita ahora!

-Sí, pero… Yo…-empezó a decir Peridoto, dubitativa. Era cierto que ver a Obsidiana en tal estado la había impactado bastante, habiendo recibido esta semejante impacto emocional. Dudaba seriamente de que ella hubiera reaccionado igual de haberse visto en su misma situación, pero tampoco creía que la hubiera hecho sentirse mejor. Sin embargo, el arrebato de Obsidiana le había recordado a Peridoto el miedo que la sombría asesina podía llegar a dar, y si bien en ese viaje había empezado a verla de otra manera…, la verdad era que seguía temiendo bastante a la Gema de la que se contaban tantas historias tenebrosas en el Planeta Natal.

Justo cuando Steven se disponía a pedirle a Perla que dijera algo al respecto, este notó que la mirada de esta parecía fija en los cristales de la cúpula, como si hubiera visto en ellos algo sorprendente. Al principio, temió que hubiera visto que los daños ocasionados por Obsidiana fueran a hundir la cúpula, pero al seguir su mirada, entendió que era lo que había sorprendido tanto a Perla.

Una nave similar a la que trajo a las Rubíes a la Tierra, solo que de color azul, había aparecido atravesando las nubes grisáceas de la colonia, sobrevolando la estructura en la que se encontraban y perdiéndose en el horizonte de volcanes y montañas.

-…una…nave de reconocimiento…-musitó Steven.

-El Planeta Natal nos ha localizado-dijo Perla, aterrada ante la perspectiva de verse en el centro de atención del imperio de las Gemas. La situación se estaba descontrolando cada vez más, y parecía empeorar a cada momento que pasaba-…tenemos que irnos, ¡YA!

-¡Espera! ¿Y qué pasa con Obsidiana? No podemos dejarla atrás-exclamó Steven, todavía preocupado por su alterada compañera.

-No vamos a dejar a nadie atrás. Recuerda que, sin Obsidiana, no podemos irnos del planeta-dijo con tono claro, pero decidido, Perla. Sonaba apremiante y al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero por lo menos todavía no parecía que fuera a gritar histérica-. Y ahora… ¡vámonos! ¡Ya atraparemos a Obsidiana por el camino!-dijo apresurada Perla, cargando a Steven y Peridoto bajo cada brazo y abandonando la sala a todo correr.

Si esa nave de reconocimiento era el principio de la llegada del resto de la flota…, Perla quería poner cuantos sistemas solares pudiera entre ellas y ellos.

* * *

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, Steven y los demás se encontraron con un escenario muy diferente al que habían dejado atrás apenas hacía una hora.

A medida que habían ido descendiendo, todos pudieron sentir los temblores que acompañaban la destrucción que Obsidiana había empezado a causar por toda la instalación, seguramente desfogando su infinita rabia y odio en aquel obsoleto edificio a falta de un blanco mejor. El problema era que, de seguir así, pronto Perla y las demás se encontrarían metidos en un edificio que amenazaría con caérseles encima, sin contar claro está con las Gemas recién llegadas que seguramente tratarían de capturarlos y enviarlos como prisioneros al Planeta Natal.

Una situación nada agradable ni deseada para ninguno de los presentes.

Habiendo llegado a la sala con las pantallas a la que llegaron no hace mucho…, Steven y las demás se encontraron con el resultado de la ira de Obsidiana.

Mesas aplastadas. Paredes derruidas. Techos socavados. Pantallas destrozadas. Un monumento a la más pura y brutal destrucción, con Obsidiana como artista y pieza central de la misma. La sombría Gema permanecía arrodillada en el centro de la destrozada sala, con el caos y la destrucción rodeándola como si fuera el epicentro de un vórtice oscuro que hubiera arrasado con todo y todos. Restos de las sombras de su cuerpo pululaban por el aire, como si hubieran estado flotando y destruyéndolo todo según la voluntad de su maestra hasta hacía no mucho. En conjunto, servían para oscurecer aún más la devastada sala…, y reflejar con claridad el estado actual de Obsidiana.

Ya no gritaba. Ya no temblaba. Ya no lloraba, ni se movía, ni daba muestras de vida. Simplemente permanecía quieta en el sitio, silenciosa como si fuera otra pieza rota de mobiliario, sus puños apretados y su expresión perdida tras su melena.

Steven se acercó preocupado hacia ella, avanzando lentamente con precaución a pesar de la situación preocupante en la que se encontraban. Dada la revelación que había sufrido, no deseaba presionar a Obsidiana.

-…Obsidiana…-dijo Steven, esperando observar alguna reacción en ella. Contrariamente a lo que pensaba que sucedería, Obsidiana ni se movió ni dio muestras de haberlo escuchado-… ¿estás…bien?

Por dentro, Steven se reprendió lo estúpido de su pregunta. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! Acababa de descubrir que su Diamante la había abandonado, y había destrozado todo a su paso en un arrebato de ira y dolor. ¿Pero cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo tan tonto?

Obsidiana no respondió. Se limitó a permanecer en su sitio, inmóvil, como si no le hubiera oído.

-Ehm… No sé si lo habrás visto por la ventana, pero… tenemos un problema-empezó a decir Steven con el mayor tacto posible.

-Steven, espera…-dijo Perla, tratando de detenerle, pero pronto Peridoto se le adelantó y se posicionó junto a su joven amigo.

-¡Una nave de exploración acaba de llegar!-exclamó, horrorizada-. El Planeta Natal debe de habernos rastreado de algún modo. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!

La mención de la nave de exploración pareció despertar el interés de Obsidiana, que movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento.

-… ¿qué corte?-dijo con voz rasposa, como si hubiera estado llorando o chillando hasta hacía poco. Dado el alboroto que habían oído Steven y compañía, seguramente se tratara de ambas a la vez.

-Pues…

-¿¡QUÉ CORTE!?-estalló Obsidiana, sobresaltando a sus compañeros. Presintiendo el peligro, Steven miró a Peridoto con expresión suplicante de que no lo dijera, pero el pánico pudo a la verdosa Gema.

-…pues… diría que era…-empezó a decir, demasiado aterrada como para pensar racionalmente en lo que iba a hacer-….a…a…azzzzuul…

Su voz, a pesar de haber ido disminuyendo por el temor ante la reacción de Obsidiana, se oyó lo bastante clara como para que esta la hubiera podido oír. Se imaginaron que la revelación provocaría el resurgir de la ira de Obsidiana, quien sin embargo no mostró reacción alguna durante unos instantes. Luego, para mayor asombro de los demás, se limitó a ponerse en pie, y a dirigirse con paso tranquilo hacia la ventana. Steven trató de atisbar su rostro para así comprender qué podía estar pensando o sintiendo Obsidiana en esos momentos, pero su larga melena le obstaculizaba la visión, impidiéndole prever lo que esta fuera a hacer a continuación.

Obsidiana no se detuvo en la ventana. Cambiando de fase, atravesó tranquilamente el cristal que la separaba del exterior, y regresó a la normalidad una vez se encontró afuera, permitiendo que la gravedad la reclamara y cayera a plomo fuera del alcance de la nerviosa mirada de sus compañeras. Alarmadas, corrieron a ver el destino de Obsidiana, quien contra todo pronóstico no se estrelló contra el lejano suelo. En su lugar, alcanzaron a ver cómo la sombría silueta de Obsidiana serpenteaba y sobrevolaba velozmente el mar de cenizas, esquivando sin demasiados problemas los disparos de los cañones laser que le salieron al encuentro. En poco tiempo, Obsidiana alcanzó el límite del claro, y se perdió en el horizonte.

-¡No! Que mal, que mal…-murmuró alterado Steven. La cosa había ido peor de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar.

-¿Pero a dónde va?-preguntó confundida Peridoto-. No intentará largarse ella sola del planeta, ¿verdad?

-No, no es posible. Obsidiana no puede activar el portal por sí misma-explicó Perla, contemplando pensativa el punto por el que había desaparecido Obsidiana-. Debe de tener otro objetivo en mente.

-¡Pero las otras Gemas están por ahí! ¿Y si la atacan? ¿Y si la capturan? ¿Y si…?-empezó a preguntar Steven, agarrándose la cabeza mientras las diversas posibilidades se agolpaban en su mente. Tantos posibles desenlaces, tantos posibles peligros para Obsidiana…

-¿Y si…su objetivo fueran precisamente las Gemas del Planeta Natal?-razonó Perla, preocupada de repente ante la posibilidad de que tuviera razón. Su propuesta llamó la atención de Peridoto y Steven, quienes en ningún momento se habían planteado la posibilidad de que Obsidiana decidiera atacar a la partida de búsqueda.

-¿Qué? Pero eso… ¡Eso no tienen ningún sentido!-exclamó Peridoto-. ¿Por qué razón iba ella a atacar a…?- De repente, una posible respuesta apareció en su mente, y decididamente no era una que le gustara precisamente-. …no… No, no puede ser… No será capaz de…

-¿Qué, que pasa?-preguntó Steven.

-Tal vez sea una posibilidad sin fundamentos, pero…-empezó a decir Peridoto, barajando distintas posibilidades en su mente por si acaso su hipótesis resultaba no ser plausible. Sin embargo, era el escenario más probable, dada la situación-… oh, no.

-¿Pero qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar Steven, sujetando a Peridoto por los hombros.

Esta, librándose de él, corrió de vuelta a las escaleras por las que habían descendido.

-¡Rápido! Tenemos que desconectar los cañones láser de algún modo. ¡Es nuestra única opción para ir tras de ella!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que planea hacer Obsidiana?-preguntó Perla, corriendo tras de ella junto a Steven.

-Es solo una posibilidad, pero considerando lo visto y sabiendo cómo es Obsidiana…, mucho me temo que planea atacar el Planeta Natal.

-¿Atacar…el Planeta Natal?-preguntó anonadado Steven. Pero eso… ¡era un suicidio!

-Si no nos damos prisa, Obsidiana escapará del planeta… e irá a por Diamante Azul. ¡Tenemos que pararla, antes de que cometa el mayor error de su vida!

* * *

Lejos de allí, a una Faceta de distancia:

La nave de reconocimiento sobrevoló la zona, en busca de un lugar en el que tomar tierra con seguridad. La presencia de todos los volcanes y demás formaciones rocosas que ocupaban la superficie del planeta hacía difícil la tarea de encontrar un lugar en el que la nave pudiera aterrizar, pero pronto consiguió posarse sin muchos problemas en lo alto de un terraplén más o menos nivelado.

Se trataba de una visión harto extraña en aquel planeta, donde hasta el momento los únicos colores que habían predominado eran el negro de la roca y el gris de la ceniza. Los diferentes tonos de azul de sus diferentes partes parecían destacar como una luz de navidad contra el cielo nocturno, si bien nadie quedaba en aquel planeta que hubiera podido apreciar esa comparativa.

Con un suave chasquido, la compuerta de la nave se abrió, y un tenue siseo acompañó su descenso hasta tocar el suelo.

Una Gema encapuchada, cubierta por una capa azul oscuro que cubría su cuerpo por completo, descendió por la rampa hasta tomar tierra. Se trataba de una Gema no demasiado alta, aproximadamente de 1,60 de altura, y bajo la tela que cubría su cuerpo se podía ver un traje de combate negro y azul, los mismos colores de la nave que acababa de aterrizar. En sus manos, cubiertas por un par de gruesos guantes negros, se encontraba una ballesta de curiosa apariencia, mucho más alargada y de aspecto más cristalino que las típicas ballestas terrícolas. Parecía un arma delicada, casi como si de un instrumento se tratara, y mortalmente efectivo en manos de aquella Gema, que con la punta de su virote de luz por delante parecía examinar el mundo que la rodeaba.

Una vez conforme, hizo un gesto con su puño y otras tantas Gemas descendieron de la nave. Todas portaban la misma capa sobre sus hombros y la misma capucha cubriendo sus cabezas, contándose siete Gemas en total.

-Hmmm…-murmuró la Gema que había bajado en primer lugar. Su voz sonaba ligeramente amortiguada ya que bajo su capucha se distinguía un pañuelo cubriendo sus facciones, hasta la nariz-. Esto está muy tranquilo… Demasiado…

-Siempre dices eso de todos los planetas a los que vamos, Larimar-comentó apática otra, con su ballesta apoyada despreocupadamente en un hombro-. Tuvo su gracia las 500 primeras veces, pero ya empieza a cansar…

-Sí, pero esta vez lo digo en serio-replicó Larimar, mirando suspicaz a los humeantes volcanes-. Lo siento en la gema… Hay algo ahí fuera, os lo aseguro.

-Bueno, eso está claro-comentó otra Larimar, quien portaba su ballesta en una mano mientras con la otra examinaba una pequeña pantalla de luz que flotaba enfrente de ella-. La señal procedía de esta colonia. Quien sea que pirateara la red, debe de encontrarse todavía aquí.

-Si es que no se ha transportado ya…-añadió otra Larimar, pateando sin mucho interés una roca del suelo y viéndola rebotar.

-No lo creo. Habríamos detectado la señal del portal al activarse.

-Muy bien, Larimares. Hasta que no hayamos examinado este sitio de arriba abajo, os quiero a todas en alerta máxima-dijo la Larimar que, aparentemente, dirigía al resto. Un cristal azulado, semejante al visor de Peridoto, cubría sus ojos por encima del pañuelo de su boca-. Sea lo que sea, no nos iremos hasta dar con la causa de la señal. No bajéis la guardia, mantened la posición, y todo irá bien. ¿Está claro?

-¡Sí, capitana!-exclamó el resto, agarrando más formalmente sus ballestas y colocándose en posición junto a su líder.

Con precisión militar, las siete Larimares se colocaron en formación y empezaron a avanzar hacia el centro de control principal, el origen de la señal que habían detectado sus escáneres. Caminaban con precaución, atentas a cualquier posible sonido, mientras atravesaban las capas de cenizas acumuladas como si de un campo nevado se tratara. Sujetaban con firmeza sus armas, a pesar de saber que en aquel planeta no había fauna alguna de la que preocuparse, ante el desconocimiento de quién o qué había accedido a la red principal de información del Imperio Gema, algo aparentemente imposible salvo para aquellos que conocían el funcionamiento del sistema. Eso descartaba varias posibles teorías, pero para acabar de confirmar su identidad, estaban ellas, las Larimares.

Fieles sirvientas de Diamante Azul, el escuadrón de tiradoras era un cuerpo formado por Gemas especializadas en el combate a distancia, algo difícil de encontrar en el basto ejército del Planeta Natal, que prefería el combate directo y reservar las hostilidades a distancia para las pilotos de naves y la artillería pesada. Aun así, las Larimares se vanagloriaban de ser las guerreras más efectivas y letales de Diamante Azul, y cumplirían su voluntad y defenderían sus territorios aunque les fuera la vida en ello. Eran el orgullo de la corte de Diamante Azul, un escuadrón de élite como no lo había habido desde los tiempos de la tenebrosa Obsidiana, de quien siguieron sus pasos.

Algunas de ellas lamentaban el no haber llegado a conocerla nunca.

Un tenue y casi imperceptible crujido sonó de repente al chocar una piedra con otra. A pesar de ello, las siete Larimares consiguieron oírlo y reaccionar casi al instante, apuntando en un momento al origen de aquel sonido. Con sus ojos fijos a través de las mirillas de sus armas, contemplaron cómo una pequeña piedra rodaba momentáneamente por la ladera del volcán más cercano, hasta detenerse. Pasados unos segundos, el silencio volvió a reinar en el tranquilo valle.

-…falsa alarma-declaró la líder-. No ha sido nada. Continuemos.

Atentas a posibles desprendimientos de roca, las siete Larimares continuaron caminando, procurando caminar sin hacer ruido y vigilando el suelo que pisaban. Sus pasos se hundían en la suave ceniza, abriendo un surco que marcaba su paso a través de la capa de cenizas acumulada, y sus capuchas pronto empezaron a mostrar una ligera concentración de cenizas a medida que seguía la ininterrumpida lluvia desde el cielo. De pronto, una fuerte racha de viento sopló por entre los volcanes, azotando las cenizas que flotaban en el aire y revolviendo ligeramente las capas de las recién llegadas. Tan pronto como vino, el viento se perdió en el horizonte, marcando con las cenizas que alzaba su paso por el mustio planeta.

-Hmm… No parece que haya nadie-comentó una de las Larimares, apuntando con su arma hacia los volcanes como si esperara surgir de ellos oleadas de enemigos.

-No bajes la guardia, Larimar-la reprendió ligeramente otra-. Nunca se sabe… Este sitio es perfecto para una emboscada.

-Por suerte, tenemos a Larimar para que nos cubra la retaguardia. ¿No es así, Larimar?-dijo otra, esperando a que su compañera respondiera. No lo hizo-… ¿Larimar?

Confusa ante la falta de respuesta, la Larimar que había hablado se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a su compañera si la había oído…, cuando de repente se encontró mirando a un paisaje vacío. Detrás de ella no había nadie.

-… ¿Larimar?-preguntó otra vez, alzando algo más la voz. Para entonces, el resto del escuadrón se había detenido ya, observando con diferentes grados de confusión la situación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-quiso saber la líder.

-No encuentro a…-empezó a decir la Larimar, cuando de repente su pie pisó algo que no era una roca. Al recogerlo, comprobó que se trataba de la ballesta de la Larimar desaparecida, medio enterrada en la ceniza.

La reacción del resto de Gemas fue casi instantánea.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Cerrad la formación!-ordenó la líder, y el resto de Larimares se apresuraron a cubrirse espalda con espalda mientras apuntaban con sus armas a las sombras, tratando de ver quién o qué les había atacado-. ¿Alguna ve a Larimar?

-¡Nada más que cenizas!

-Grr… Esto no me gusta. ¡Larimar, pásame el escáner!-ordenó la capitana, tomando la pantalla flotante de manos de su compañera-. Realizaré un barrido. Cubridme.

Sin perder un segundo, las cinco Larimares que quedaban rodearon a su líder, que apoyando la ballesta en el suelo se arrodilló y empezó a teclear en la pantalla holográfica. Fuera quien fuera el que estuviera acechando ahí fuera, el sensor lo encontraría en…

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una de las Larimares, tratando de mantener firme su arma.

-No puede haber desaparecido así como así. ¡No hemos oído nada!-exclamó otra.

-Mantén la calma, soldado-la recriminó una tercera-. Perder la calma no nos beneficia en nada. En cuanto la capitana complete el sondeo, podremos triangular la posición del blanco e ir a por el sin problemas.

-Sí, en cuanto la capitana… ¿capitana?-preguntó la primera Larimar que había hablado, y se giró para ver qué hacía su capitana. Ya no la oía teclear la pantalla.

En el centro del círculo solo se encontraban las huellas de la capitana y su ballesta. Del resto de la Gema, no había el menor rastro.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?-exclamó sorprendida la Larimar, dando un paso atrás. La cosa se estaba complicando por momentos.

-Pero… ¡esto es imposible!-dijo con creciente nerviosismo otra Larimar-. No puede ser que no hayamos notado nada. ¡Estábamos justo al lado!

-¿Capitana? ¡Capitana!

Algo cayó del cielo, justo delante de ellas. Aterrizando en medio del círculo de sorprendidas Gemas, el visor de su capitana cayó al suelo con un suave impacto, amortiguado por las cenizas sobre las cuales se encontraba antes su dueña. La sorpresa llevó a las cada vez más nerviosas Gemas a mirar hacia arriba, no viendo nada más que el mismo cielo nublado que llevaba acompañándolas desde que llegaron allí.

Una nueva racha de viento las azotó de repente, pero aquel no parecía un viento normal como el anterior. Donde antes habían estado copos de cenizas revoloteando al son del sonoro soplo, ahora había oscuras sombras que entorpecieron brevemente su visión. El susurro del viento parecía más vivo que antes, como si les hablara en un idioma que ninguna de ellas podía comprender. Cubriéndose con sus capas, las Larimares trataron de resistir el violento envite mientras trataban de entrever algo que no fueran cenizas o sombras.

-¡Aaaaaah!-gritó una de las Larimares cuando, sin razón aparente, esta salió volando por los aires como si el viento la hubiera atrapado. Sus compañeras tan solo pudieron contemplar impotentes cómo la desdichada Gema daba vueltas por el cielo, dirigiéndose sin control hacia la pared de la montaña, cuando de repente el viento pareció cambiar de dirección e ir en su búsqueda. Antes de que la Gema llegara a estrellarse, fue envuelta por las sombras y se perdió en un instante.

Ya solo quedaban cuatro.

-¡LARIMAR!-exclamó otra Gema al verla desaparecer. Hizo el intento de ir a por ella, pero otra de las Larimares se lo impidió.

-¡No, Larimar! ¡Ya es tarde!

-¡Déjame! ¡TODAVÍA PODEMOS…!

-¡Cerrad filas! ¡Cerrad filas!

Para entonces, el grupo de Gemas azules ya había caído en el descontrol, faltas de un líder que les dijera que hacer y sin comprender qué los estaba atacando. Habían caído ya tres de ellas sin que hubieran acertado a ver siquiera el rostro de su enemigo, quien parecía oculto en algún lugar de aquel valle mientras esperaba su ocasión para atacar.

Estaban nerviosas. Acostumbradas a acechar a sus presas y a atacar sin ser vistas, las Larimares no sabían que hacer contra un adversario que les sacara tanta ventaja, contando con la ventaja inicial y habiendo eliminado ya a la mitad de su equipo. Espalda con espalda, observaban muy atentas su entorno en busca de enemigos, su agarre sobre sus armas tenso y sus dedos listos para apretar el gatillo a la más mínima señal de…

Sonido de rocas cayendo. Apenas un leve chasquido.

-¡AHÍ!-Como una sola, las cuatro Larimares se giraron y apuntaron con sus ballestas hacia el origen del sonido. Los virotes de luz salieron veloces cuando sus dueñas apretaron sus respectivos gatillos, recargando el arma rápidamente con sus poderes y enviando un aluvión de proyectiles contra quien esperaban fuera su enemigo.

Numerosos virotes dorados atravesaron la dura roca del volcán. Ninguno dio en el blanco.

-¡Alto el fuego!-ordenó una Larimar, deteniendo a sus compañeras. Estaba claro que lo que fuera que les estuviera rondando jugaba con ellas. Ese sonido… no podía ser una coincidencia que hubiera sonado tan cerca de ellas en ese preciso instante. Había sido una distracción, causada por su enemigo. Pero una distracción… ¿para qué?

Una ballesta cayó al suelo, apenas haciendo ruido debido a la ceniza. Tres Larimares se giraron al instante y encararon a la cuarta, la misma que había dejado caer su arma. Esta, sorprendida, miraba la punta de virote que le sobresalía por el pecho, contemplando su pulida superficie con expresión incrédula.

-Esto…es…imp…-alcanzó a decir, antes de caer de rodillas y reventar. Su gema, una larimar pulida de vetas blancas, cayó no muy lejos de su descartada arma y bajo su agujereada capa.

Tres Larimares restaban.

-Oh, no… ¡Oh, no! ¡OH, NO!-exclamó una de ellas, presa del pánico. Nada de toda esa situación tenía sentido. Ellas eran Larimares, las cazadoras de Gemas, el brazo ejecutor de Diamante Azul. Nadie existía que pudiera superarlas de ese modo, ¡nadie en absoluto! Habían sido creadas y adiestradas para ser las mejores rastreadoras y cazadoras que existieran, supliendo el vacío que la antigua ejecutora Obsidiana dejó al desaparecer. ¡Era imposible que ya hubieran caído cuatro de ellas así como así!

Y, sin embargo, estaba sucediendo. Esa…especie de pesadilla… era su realidad. El enemigo no había esperado a que fueran a por él, y se les había adelantado antes incluso de que consiguieran alejarse mucho de la nave… ¡LA NAVE!

-Tenemos que huir… ¡Todas a la nave!-gritó la Larimar, echando a correr de vuelta a la nave. Desprevenidas, sus compañeras se quedaron atrás mientras la veían alejarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasa con nuestras compañeras?-exclamó una de las Larimares, indignada pero no menos aterrada con la situación-. ¿¡Qué pasa con la misión!? ¡Vuelve!

-¡Hay que retirarse! ¡Necesitamos apoyo, refuerzos! ¡Necesitamos…!-exclamaba la huidiza Larimar, cuando de repente algo surgió a su lado. Semejante a una sombra, apareció de improviso como si acabara de surgir de debajo de las cenizas, envolviendo en un momento el cuerpo de la Larimar y arrastrándola consigo hacia un lado. Las cenizas envolvieron a la desdichada Gema, mientras batallaba inútilmente por liberarse. Pronto, no quedó ni rastro de ella ni de la sombra que la había atacado.

Y ya solo quedaban dos.

-¡Aaaah!-gritó una de las Larimares, abriendo fuego contra el lugar por el que había visto desaparecer a su compañera. No le preocupaba tanto el darle a ella con sus virotes como el poderle dar a su enemigo ni que fuera de pura casualidad. Su compañera tuvo que agarrarla por el hombro para que parara.

-¡Para de una vez! ¡Perdiendo el control no solucionaremos nada!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-le recriminó la Larimar, quitándosela de encima-. ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Estamos cayendo una a una! Esa…cosa… ¡nos está dando caza!

-¡Sí, lo sé! Y si perdemos la calma, si olvidamos nuestra instrucción, entonces nosotras caeremos también-dijo Larimar, agarrando a su compañera por los hombros. Parecía al borde del ataque de pánico, respirando pesadamente y con un atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos-. Ahora, escúchame… Vamos a regresar a la nave, vamos a salir de aquí, y vamos a contactar con el Planeta Natal. Enviarán refuerzos, encontraremos al resto si aún están vivas, y acabaremos con quien sea que nos esté atacando. ¿Está claro?

Asintiendo, Larimar trató de calmarse. Tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo. Pero las confiadas palabras de su compañera consiguieron hacerla reaccionar, ni que fuera solo un poco. Si ambas se mantenían unidas, entonces conseguirían superar esa tensa situación.

-S-sí… Sí, está claro-dijo más decidida, cogiendo con firmeza su ballesta. La mirada de la antes aterrada Larimar gustó a su compañera.

-Eso es lo que me gusta oír-dijo, cogiendo del mismo modo su ballestas. Espalda con espalda, ambas Larimares apuntaron con decisión al centro, tratando de prever el siguiente ataque de su asaltante-. Muy bien… Cuando diga "ya", empezaremos a retirarnos de vuelta a la nave. Larimar, tu cubre el lado derecho y la retaguardia. Yo cubriré el lado izquierdo y abriré camino. Puede que nos esté vigilando, así que trataremos de cubrir nuestro rastro con…

El inquietante silencio que acompañó el cese de sus palabras escamó un tanto a Larimar. Girándose, comprobó de reojo a qué se debía el silencio de su compañera, temiendo que el pánico la hubiera paralizado de nuevo.

No estaba. La otra Larimar…no estaba. En su lugar, su ballesta permanecía en su sitio, junto al hueco que sus pies habían dejado sobre la ceniza.

Solo quedaba una…

Larimar miró confusa a su alrededor, tratando de ver ni que fuera un atisbo o alguna especie de rastro que perteneciera al ser que les había dado caza con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué…cómo…cuándo…? La mente de Larimar trataba de entender sin éxito lo que estaba pasando en aquel sitio. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión fácil y rápida: bajar a aquel planeta olvidado, comprobar la señal, y regresar para hacer un informe. ¿Cómo podía ser que ya hubieran desaparecido seis Larimares? ¡Ellas deberían de ser las cazadoras, y en su lugar…!

…eran la presa.

Algo se rompió dentro de Larimar. Y ese algo era… su coraje.

Agarrando la caída ballesta de su compañera, empezó a disparar por todas partes al tiempo que gritaba de puro espanto y terror, embargada por un pánico tan profundo que lo sintió arraigado por completo en su Gema. Sus ojos trataban de ver a su enemigo, mientras continuaba disparando sin cesar y recargando velozmente las armas para así mantener a raya a las sombras, como si creyera verlas ciñéndose sobre ella.

Todas sus compañeras habían caído. Ya no estaban.

Solo quedaba ella. Era la siguiente.

La sombra…iba a ir a por ella. Era la siguiente, la siguiente, ¡la siguiente, LA SIGUIENTE!

-¡Noooooo! ¡No, no podrás conmigo!-gritaba Larimar, presa del pánico. Sus virotes hacían añicos la roca y se clavaban en el duro suelo por doquier, a medida que disparaba frenéticamente contra el enemigo que en su mente se encontraba por todas partes-. ¡Soy una Larimar, una cazadora a las órdenes de Diamante Azul! He cazado a rebeldes, desertoras y criaturas de infinidad de mundos… ¿Crees que me das miedo? ¡Te encontraré, y te destruiré en su nombre! ¡LARGA VIDA A DIAMANTE AZUL!

Con un estallido final, Larimar destruyó una gran roca, pulverizándola con sus virotes y contemplando cómo caía. Habiéndose detenido al fin, Larimar contempló jadeante su obra. El antes oscuro y pálido valle estaba repleto de virotes luminosos, clavados en la roca como si de plantas se trataran, transformando con su presencia el paisaje y dándole un aspecto un tanto menos pacífico que antes.

Agotada, Larimar clavó una rodilla en el mullido suelo mientras trataba de serenar su mente. Semejante ataque incesante tan solo había conseguido consumir gran parte de su energía, pero por lo menos había recobrado la suficiente calma como para detenerse al fin. Había permitido que sus nervios y miedo la embargaran, y había pasado al ataque como si de una novata se tratara, abriendo fuego indiscriminadamente y revelando aún más su posición actual. Si quería superar a su misterioso enemigo, entonces tenía que pensar con frialdad qué iba a hacer a continuación.

Lo primero, sería salir de allí. Tal vez si avanzaba a una zona más profundo de cenizas, pudiera ocultarse en ella hasta que saliera su adversario. De esta manera, conseguiría afianzar su posición y calmarse, al tiempo que recobraba el aliento y se recargaba para generar más virotes. Una vez su enemigo la perdiera de vista, obtendría ella la ventaja y las tornas se cambiarían, pasando a ser ella la cazadora.

Tal y como debería de haber sido en un principio.

Satisfecha con su plan de acción, Larimar se dispuso a ponerlo en marcha, cuando…

No oyó ruido alguno. No vio sombra alguna. No sintió nada de nada…pero lo sabía.

Estaba ahí. Estaba…detrás de ella.

El pánico y el terror regresaron a la petrificada Gema, paralizada de puro horror e incapaz de hacer nada más que sudar de puro nervio. De alguna forma, no sabía cómo… sabía que su atacante estaba allí con ella.

Ni pensar podía en girarse y atacar, demasiado asustada como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera sostener sus armas sin posibilidad de disparar. Temblando de pies a cabeza, Larimar empezó a girarse muy lentamente, rogando a quien fuera que pudiera escucharla que simplemente fueran sus nervios jugándole una mala pasada, haciéndole creer que notaba cosas que en realidad no existían.

No tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando por fin se giró lo bastante para mirar de reojo, observó impactada la sombra de una alta figura situada detrás de ella. Como si se moviera debajo del agua, la Larimar siguió girándose con gesto entorpecido, incapaz de moverse adecuadamente en su alterado estado. Sus ojos desorbitados se fijaron en un pecho oscuro que ocultaba un cuerpo de piel pálida, semejante a la ceniza que cubría su capucha y hombros. Una larga melena negra cubría su espalda, semejante a un agujero negro que absorbía la luz del entorno y la esperanza de la Larimar. Alzando lentamente la vista, Larimar trató de ver el rostro de su atacante, tan aterrada que sus manos temblaban y su boca se encontró incapaz de articular sonido alguno.

Apenas llegó a ver el rastro de una fina barbilla, que la sombra se le tiró encima. Lo último que Larimar alcanzó a ver fue un borrón oscuro, unas manos blancas como garras…y unos ojos negros como la noche.

Su grito de horror fue rápidamente cortado.

...

¿Cazadoras de Diamante Azul? ¿Esas? Estaba claro que el nivel había caído preocupantemente en su ausencia.

Francamente, Obsidiana no estaba impresionada.

Con una mano agarrando una de las ballestas de las Larimares, Obsidiana caminaba en dirección a su nave mientras sostenía en la otra la gema de la última "cazadora". No había visto Gemas así en su vida, por lo que seguramente las hubieran empezado a fabricar en el tiempo que Obsidiana estuvo atrapada en la Tierra. Su presencia y lo que representaban causaban un cierto malestar a Obsidiana, quien sin muchos problemas entendió lo que eran.

Eran su reemplazo. Diamante Azul la había abandonado…, y la había cambiado por esas estúpidas que ni vencer a un enemigo podían. Semejante insulto rayaba la blasfemia. ¿Se suponía que esa pandilla de idiotas tenía que ser sus equivalentes? Nunca antes se había sentido tan insultada ante semejante insinuación.

Tirando a un lado tanto la ballesta como la gema (no se merecía ni siquiera el tiempo que ella hubiera podido dedicarle a romperla), Obsidiana siguió caminando hacia la nave de las Larimares. Por lo menos, habían hecho algo bien.

De pie frente a la rampa, Obsidiana contempló su interior mientras la ceniza caía tranquilamente sobre su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad pensaba hacerlo? De inmediato, otra parte de su mente respondió las preguntas de la parte que aún tenía dudas: ¿y qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Diamante Azul, su Diamante, la única razón de su existencia y de su creación… la había abandonado. La había condenado por algo que ni siquiera era culpa suya, olvidando al parecer todos los sacrificios que ella había hecho en su nombre, todo su esfuerzo y fanática dedicación, todas sus victorias y conquistas. ¿Acaso no era Obsidiana, la Gema más letal de la galaxia, porque eso era lo que su Diamante esperaba de ella? ¿Acaso no destruyó a todas esas Gemas porque eso era precisamente lo que su Diamante deseaba? ¿Acaso no peleó en todas esas batallas porque su Diamante se lo ordenó? ¿Qué más esperaba de ella?

Apretando los puños, Obsidiana sintió emerger la rabia de nuevo en su interior. Todo rastro de dudas fue barrido como el viento alejaría las cenizas del suelo, dejando dentro de ella un único pensamiento: la venganza. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que era… era culpa de dos Gemas.

De Diamante Azul…, y suya.

Así pues, la haría pagar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. La haría sufrir por cada año que pasó en esa burbuja, torturada por sus decisiones. ¡Haría que sintiera todo lo que ella había tenido que soportar antes de hacerla pedazos por haberla traicionado! Y después… después…

" _No pienses en ello"_ se recriminó Obsidiana. " _Mantente fija en tu objetivo"_. Tratando de apartar el dolor lo justo para no dejarse embargar por él, Obsidiana empezó a ascender por la rampa.

-¡Noooo!-exclamó alguien de repente a sus espaldas, obligando a Obsidiana a girarse. Allí, atravesando el valle en su dirección, se encontraban Steven, Perla y Peridoto.

Lo primero que Obsidiana pensó no fue cómo se las habían arreglado para encontrarla. No pensó en cómo lo habían hecho para salir de la torre por sus propios medios. Ni siquiera pensó si se habrían topado con alguna de las Larimares a las que venció por el camino. En su lugar, lo que Obsidiana pensó fue algo que incluso a ella la sorprendió al principio.

"… _duele… Me duele el irme…"_.

La sorpresa ante semejante pensamiento la dejó petrificada en el sitio, incapaz de creerse que ella hubiera sentido algo así. Ella nunca se apegaba a nada, una habilidad que le había costado mucho aprender. Así pues… ¿cómo podía ser que se sintiera tan apegada a esas tres Gemas? ¿Cómo podía ser que la visión de una Peridoto de la que no se preocupaba, una Perla que la irritaba, y un niño humano medio Gema… la hicieran lamentar lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Apretando los puños y centrándose en su odio, Obsidiana se encaró al grupo.

-…no intentéis detenerme-dijo, mirándolos con su mejor expresión de fiereza posible-. Nada de lo que digáis me hará cambiar de opinión.

-Obsidiana, piénsate bien lo que vas a hacer…-dijo Peridoto, tratando de razonar con ella-. No estamos hablando de una rebelde en un planeta olvidado. ¡Estamos hablando de un Diamante, en su propia capital! ¡Tendrías más posibilidades intentando extinguir una estrella con tus propias manos que no de asaltar el Planeta Natal y acercarte a Diamante Azul!

-Obsidiana, por favor… Sé que lo que has visto es muy duro, pero…-empezó a decir Steven, preocupado por ella-. Si vas allí, entonces será el fin de todo para ti. Ya no volverás a disfrutar de la pizza, ni a luchar contra Perla, ni a ver a Nanefua ni a los demás… ¿De verdad es eso lo que deseas?

Durante un instante, Obsidiana sintió flaquear su convicción. La mención de Nanefua y el resto de su familia golpeó el interior de Obsidiana como si de uno de los virotes de las Larimares se tratara, hundiéndose en su pecho y obligándola a recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no desesperar.

-…por supuesto que quiero verles, Steven…-dijo Obsidiana, con evidente dolor en su voz-. Yo…les echo de menos. Quiero…quiero estar allí, con ellos. Quiero volver a hacer pizza con ellos, hablar con ellos, quiero…quiero…-dijo cada vez más alto. Para mayor sorpresa de todos, Obsidiana empezó a llorar a medida que sus sentimientos se desbordaban y superaban su control-… ¡quiero volver con ellos, Steven! ¡Quiero…quiero…!

Obsidiana no podía más. Simplemente, no podía seguir aguantando más. Llevaba aguantando demasiado tiempo, y la traición de Diamante Azul había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Todo rastro de control, todo pensamiento de mostrarse dura e inflexible, inexpresiva como una eficiente cuchilla, desapareció cuando el dolor y la pena llegaron a cada rincón de Obsidiana. Todos a una, los recuerdos y memorias que Obsidiana había enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente volvieron a la superficie, atormentándola y provocando que su sufrimiento no pareciera tener fin.

Cayendo de rodillas sobre la rampa, Peridoto y Steven hicieron el gesto de ir hacia ella, pero Obsidiana les miró con una mirada tan intensa que ambos se detuvieron en el sitio. Las sombras volvían a rodear su cuerpo, mezclándose con las cenizas en un vórtice blanco y negro con Obsidiana en el centro.

-¡…pero no puedo, Steven! ¡No puedo volver! No me lo merezco…-dijo Obsidiana, contemplando sus manos como si en ellas pudiera ver aún las esquirlas de las Gemas a las que destruyó en el pasado-…mis manos…mis manos están… Yo he…he hecho tantas cosas… He hecho tanto daño a…a tanta gente… ¿¡Y PARA QUÉ!?-estalló, agarrándose la cabeza. El vórtice aumentó de intensidad, estallando y levantando una racha de viento que hizo retroceder a Steven y Peridoto-. ¡¿Para qué ha servido?! ¿Acaso creéis que yo quería ser así? ¿Acaso pensáis que hubiera escogido ser…este monstruo…SI REALMENTE HUBIERA TENIDO ELECCIÓN? ¡Hice lo que pensaba que era mejor!...pero ya… ¡YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS!-gritó.

Con pesar, Steven vio como Obsidiana se hacía pedazos ante ellos. Siglos de aguantar abusos, la presión del resto del Imperio, los trabajos de muerte y destrucción que se vio obligada a realizar… Obsidiana estaba sintiendo a la vez todo ese dolor y desesperación. Y, por mucho que quisiera, no veía cómo podía ayudarla.

-¡Yo era…yo soy… un error! Un error de fabricación… basura del interior de este…mundo vacío-dijo, mirando desolada su mundo de origen. Era su vivo reflejo: un montón de rocas que no servían ya para nada-. Y para vivir…para sobrevivir…tuve que convertirme en…en este monstruo… en la pesadilla de cuantas Gemas se oponían a los Diamantes. ¿Acaso creéis que me gusta ser odiada, o temida? Y tuve que…abandonar a mis hermanas… Yo era débil, y no podía protegerlas. Así que…las abandoné-dijo, llorando cabizbaja bajo la lluvia de cenizas-. ¡¿Y PARA QUÉ?! ¿¡DE QUÉ HA SERVIDO!? ¡Vuelvo a estar como hace 6000 años! Lo he perdido todo… Ya no tiene sentido…no…no tiene sentido seguir… ¿Para qué seguir? No puedo volver a empezar, hacer lo mismo otra vez. No puedo…seguir aguantando. No puedo…seguir siendo fuerte. De esta manera, al menos, ya no tendré que sufrir más…-dijo Obsidiana, mirando de nuevo al interior de la nave.

Las palabras de Obsidiana preocuparon a Steven. Temía que, en su estado, fuera a hacer algo drástico y más autodestructivo que ir al Planeta Natal y atacar a Diamante Azul. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que…!

Posando una mano sobre su hombro, Perla lo hizo a un lado con delicadeza. Sorprendido, Steven comprobó que Perla miraba con firmeza a Obsidiana, muy diferente de las miradas preocupadas de Steven y Peridoto, quienes contemplaron cómo esta avanzaba con ambos puños apretados y sin vacilación posible hacia Obsidiana.

Los pasos de Perla por la rampa llamaron la atención de Obsidiana, quien con ojos faltos de esperanza y luz se fijaron en la Gema que caminaba decidida hacia ella. Su cuerpo chocó contra las sombras que envolvían a Obsidiana, y si bien aparecieron algunos rasguños en su cuerpo, eso no detuvo el avance de Perla. Finalmente, Perla se abrió camino hasta llegar a Obsidiana, observándola en silencio de pie a su lado.

-…esto debe de complacerte, ¿no, Perla?-dijo Obsidiana, con una pequeña sonrisa triste en el rostro-. La malvada Obsidiana, el terror de la Rebelión, reducida a poco más que una gimoteante roca llorona-comentó entre risas, como si ese pensamiento la divirtiera. Perla no dijo nada-. ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón. No debería de haber vuelto…-dijo Obsidiana, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas de sus ojos, que sin embargo pronto volvieron a aparecer-. No hago otra cosa que no sea causar dolor y desgracias a los demás. Ni siquiera yo quedo exenta, como puedes ver. Al final, hasta Diamante Azul deseó librarse de mi.- Steven y Peridoto, desde lejos, observaron que las manos de Perla, antes apretadas en puños, parecían haberse abierto y relajado-. Tú… Cuando me encerraste en aquella burbuja, cuando me torturaste…hiciste lo correcto. Un error como yo…no merece otra cosa-dijo Obsidiana, llorando a pesar de la sonrisa que forzaba en su rostro-. Tal vez… debería haberme quedado allí, sufriendo en las sombras. Tal vez… simplemente debería de haber desaparecido. Después de todo lo que he hecho…yo… no merezco seguir con vid…

¡PLAF! Un estallido resonó de repente, oyéndose a través del viento y las sombras. Sin embargo, no fue él el que acalló las palabras de Obsidiana.

Eso lo hizo la bofetada que Perla le soltó, el origen del singular estallido, que pilló a todo el mundo por sorpresa.

El violento vórtice que rodeaba a Obsidiana se detuvo casi al instante, desvaneciéndose y permitiendo que las cenizas volvieran a caer plácidamente al suelo. Durante unos segundos, no se oyó ningún sonido en la zona, todos demasiado sorprendidos como para articular palabra alguna. Steven y Peridoto parecían alucinados con la acción de Perla, incapaces de creer que la siempre moderada y sosegada Perla hubiera golpeado así de sopetón a Obsidiana, y más con tanta fuerza. Obsidiana, con la cabeza aún ladeada por la fuerte bofetada, se palpó la dañada mejilla con incredulidad.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Perla la tomó por el cuello de la camisa y la acercó a su rostro, quedando ambas a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, incluso a pesar de la diferencia de altura.

-…escúchame, y escúchame bien-dijo tajante Perla, su voz baja pero autoritaria-. Me da igual que pienses que eres un error. Me da igual que pienses que mereces sufrir por lo que hiciste. Me da igual que hayas abandonado a tus hermanas, destruido colonias enteras, e incluso todas las veces que intentaste destruirnos a Rosa y a mí-empezó a decir. Obsidiana no acababa de entender qué estaba sucediendo, demasiado absorta como estaba con la mirada de Perla. Esta, fija en la suya, la miraba con tanta intensidad que Obsidiana se encontró incapaz de apartar la mirada, escuchando cada palabra que le decía Perla como si ya no pudiera oír otra cosa-…pero nunca…¡NUNCA!... te atrevas a decir que no mereces vivir. Todos… ¡TODOS, MERECEN VIVIR!-gritó Perla, furiosa-. ¿Qué crees que es la vida? ¿Qué valor crees que tiene? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensar en ella, y mucho menos la tuya propia, como algo tan bajo que no merece la pena conservar! ¡TODA VIDA ES PRECIADA, Y MERECE SER PROTEGIDA!

Perla sacudió a Obsidiana, que cayó al suelo con violencia. Superando su impresión inicial, Obsidiana sintió cómo su pesar volvía a transformarse en rabia, y devolvió la mirada de Perla con la misma intensidad. Sin perder un instante, Obsidiana se lanzó contra ella y la placó, cayendo ambas a los pies de la rampa con Obsidiana encima de Perla. Cerrando el puño, Obsidiana contempló con rabia a Perla, y lo alzó por encima de la cabeza.

-¿Que qué valor tiene la vida? ¿Te atreves a hablarme del valor de la vida? ¿¡Tienes idea de cuántas vidas he arrebatado!?-exclamó, golpeando con su puño a Perla. Su puñetazo impactó en la mejilla de Perla, que a pesar del golpe no apartó la mirada de Obsidiana-. ¡Soy una asesina!-Un segundo puñetazo-. Alguien como yo…-Un tercero-. Alguien como yo…-¡NO MERECE…!

Para mayor sorpresa de Obsidiana, Perla atrapó el cuarto puñetazo, y le lanzó su propio golpe antes de que pudiera apartarse. El impacto la sacó de encima de Perla, quien aprovechó ese breve instante para colocársele encima, invirtiendo sus posiciones.

-¡YA SÉ LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que ha arrebatado vidas?-le increpó Perla-. ¡Yo también luché en la guerra! ¡Acabé con Gemas del Planeta Natal…, y en la Tierra, acabé con animales…monstruos…humanos…! ¡Pero no por ello he olvidado el peso que tiene una vida, sin importar de donde venga! ¡Precisamente por haber acabado con ellas, sé lo importantes que son!

-¡Déjame en paz!-le gritó Obsidiana, tratando de liberarse. A pesar de la diferencia de alturas, Perla consiguió inmovilizar a Obsidiana contra el suelo-. ¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? Yo te odio, y sé que tú me odias… ¿Por qué me impides hacer con mi vida lo que quiera?

-Porque por mucho que te odie… por mucho que desearía que nunca hubieras existido… ni siquiera yo puedo negarte el derecho a existir.

-¿El derecho a existir? ¿De qué estás…?

-Mírame, Obsidiana-dijo Perla, mirando fijamente a Obsidiana a los ojos-. Soy una Perla… ¿Sabes lo que representa ser una Perla en el Planeta Natal?-Ante esa pregunta, Obsidiana se encontró incapaz de contestar. Desviando la mirada, trató de aparentar indiferencia-. Sé que lo sabes. Somos menos que las herramientas que manejan las Peridotos, o las naves que colonizan los planetas. No somos más que accesorios para las Gemas de mayor graduación, simples sirvientas a las que nadie escucha que no necesitan una mente propia. De hecho, sin el deseo de servir, ni siquiera tendría sentido que siguiéramos viviendo.

-¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con…?

-¡Mírame, Obsidiana!-repitió Perla-. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser yo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es ser una Perla que desea ser libre? ¿Puedes imaginarte ni que sea por un instante lo que es saber que naciste siendo diferente, sabiendo que nunca encajarías, siendo…un error?

Obsidiana abrió los ojos, mirando de nuevo a Perla. Una gota cayó contra su rostro, una lágrima que había empezado a caer de los ojos de Perla.

-…sé que lo sabes. Y lo sabes, porque tú eres igual que yo-dijo Perla-. Si alguien sabe lo que estás sintiendo, si alguien entiende el dolor de tu interior…esa soy yo. Y por eso, créeme cuando te digo que tu vida sigue teniendo mucho valor.

-…Perla…

-Cuando…cuando conocí a Rosa, ella me hizo sentir… me hizo…-empezó a decir Perla, quien empezaba a sentir cómo sus propias emociones. Tragándose el llanto, Perla trató de serenarse y seguir hablando claro a pesar de las lágrimas-…yo estaba perdida hasta que la encontré. Vivir…sabiendo que aquel no era mi lugar, esforzándome por cambiarme a mí misma, tratando de ser quien no era para que el Planeta Natal me reconociera… Rosa cambió todo eso-dijo Perla-. Ella me dijo que podía ser libre si quería. Ella me dijo que podía ser…cómo yo eligiera ser. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?-dijo Perla, sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas-. Por primera vez, alguien me veía cómo realmente era, y no me juzgaba por ello. Incluso se alegraba por ello. ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que fui en ese momento?

Perla soltó a Obsidiana, retirándose de encima de ella y sentándose en la ceniza. Aún demasiado impactada como para hablar, Obsidiana se incorporó sin levantarse.

-Rosa…deseaba que todas pudiéramos ser libres, Obsidiana, desde la primera a la última. Decía que todas merecíamos ser libres y vivir como deseáramos, para ser lo que quisiéramos ser. Nunca pensó menos de nadie solo por su origen, sin importarle su pasado o sus circunstancias. Ella juzgaba a los demás por sus acciones, por cómo eran de verdad, y siempre vivió honestamente de ese modo. Y yo… si bien admito que me costó mucho seguir ese ideal, aún hoy lo respeto y defiendo con toda mi pasión y poder, hasta la última circunstancia.

-Por eso-siguió diciendo Perla-…no puedo permitir que digas que tu vida no vale nada, Obsidiana. Porque si eso fuera cierto, sería como decir que mi vida no vale nada tampoco. Después de todo…, tú y yo somos iguales, ¿no crees?-dijo Perla, sonriendo a Obsidiana. Las lágrimas fluían libres por las mejillas de ambas, la una mirando sorprendida a la otra sin poder reaccionar.

¿Su vida…tenía valor? ¿Tenía valor…por si misma? Obsidiana llevaba toda su vida pensando que su valor se medía única y exclusivamente en función a lo que su Diamante pensara de ella. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había elegido ser… había sido para que su Diamante la reconociera. Había luchado tanto por ser cómo Diamante Azul deseaba que fuera… Cuando la abandonó, Obsidiana sintió como si ya nada tuviera sentido, incapaz de ver valor alguno en esa bizarra existencia sin alguien que se lo otorgara. Y allí estaba Perla, una Perla precisamente, diciéndole que su vida tenía sentido por el simple hecho de existir, y merecía conservarla a pesar de todo. Daba igual que fuera fuerte, o útil… era valiosa por ser quien era. ¿Cómo podía aceptar algo así tan fácilmente? Era algo tan…tan extraño, tan diferente a lo normal… Toda una existencia de dependencia, toda una existencia al servicio de alguien que nunca la valoró realmente por quien era, sino por quien quería que fuera…

¿Podía ser que Perla tuviera razón? ¿Podía ser que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo equivocada? Parecía egoísta pensar que ella podía ser tan valiosa como un Diamante si así lo deseaba, ¿pero acaso no era así cómo las Gemas de Cristal se habían comportado siempre? Siempre se habían apoyado entre sí, incapaces de dejar a nadie atrás sin importar quien fuera, tomando riesgos innecesarios según ella para rescatar o proteger a sus compañeras. Siempre se había mofado y burlado de semejante comportamiento en el pasado, pero ahora que lo veía por lo que realmente había sido…, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que era. Semejante vínculo…

-Tú… no necesitas a Diamante Azul, Obsidiana-dijo Perla, posando sus manos sobre la de Obsidiana-. Tú…no necesitas que los demás te digan a qué puedes aspirar. Tu vida es solo tuya, y debes vivirla por ti y para ti, incluso si eliges dedicarla a alguien más. Así que, tengo que preguntarlo, Obsidiana…-El agarre de Perla sobre Obsidiana se intensificó, como si lo que viniera a continuación la preocupara-. Ahora que ya no tienes que servir a Diamante Azul… ahora que eres tu propia dueña… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?". Cinco palabras que Obsidiana jamás pensó que nadie le preguntaría. Nunca, ni una sola vez, había tomado una decisión semejante para ella. Ni siquiera cuando eligió pelear, ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en la "tenebrosa Obsidiana", había pensado realmente en ella. Solo había tenido en mente a Diamante Azul, y cómo podía servirla a pesar del hecho de haber nacido diferente a lo esperado. Pero ahora, ya no tenía que pensar en complacer al Planeta Natal. ¿Acaso era…podía ser…libre?

Libertad… Jamás pensó en qué haría si alguna vez era libre. Ser su propia dueña… casi daba miedo pensarlo. En el pasado, Obsidiana habría considerado una traición el simplemente planteárselo. Ahora…

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

-…quiero…yo…quiero…-empezó a decir, a medida que iba siendo consciente de lo que implicaba su respuesta-…yo…quiero…quiero…-Las lágrimas cayeron con cada vez más intensidad, su rostro torcido por el llanto cuando de repente todo el dolor que Obsidiana había acumulado en 6000 años de existencia salió expulsado en un único grito-: **¡YO…QUIERO SER LIBREEEEE!**

El grito de Obsidiana resonó con fuerza en el valle, perdiéndose su eco en el horizonte. El sentimiento que acompañaba sus palabras hizo llorar a Steven y Peridoto, espectadores inadvertidos del singular fenómeno.

-¡Yo…ya no quiero seguir haciendo daño a los demás!-chilló Obsidiana, con ambas manos sobre sus ojos mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón-. ¡Quiero…quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero vivir sin miedo! ¡Quiero ver a Nanefua y a los demás, quiero comer pizza hasta hartarme, quiero oír música, tocar los árboles…! ¡QUIERO IRME A CASAAA!

Obsidiana gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, como si pretendiera vaciarse de todo lo que había estado guardando en su interior todos esos años. Cada vez que tuvo miedo, pero fingió no estarlo. Cada vez que sufrió, pero aparentó indiferencia. Cada remordimiento, cada pena, cada instante de dolor que había guardado en su interior… salió como un estallido por su boca, chillando de puro dolor. Apenas sentía los brazos de Perla entorno a su cuello, abrazándola estrechamente mientras soltaba todo ese dolor de dentro de ella. Ni siquiera sintió cómo Steven y Peridoto corrían hasta ella, uniéndose en silencio al abrazo.

Lo único que Obsidiana sentía en esos momentos era un sentimiento que iba cogiendo forma a medida que se liberaba del dolor de su interior, como si hubiera empezado a ocupar el vacío que este dejó tras de sí.

Por alguna razón, ese sentimiento le gustaba. La hacía sentirse feliz, a salvo, esperanzada.

Y así, Obsidiana se liberó. Llorando y gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, Obsidiana fue feliz de verdad por primera vez Por fin, por primera vez en toda su existencia…

…era ella misma. Era la verdadera Obsidiana. Era libre.

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de la playa:

-¡Wuuuujuuuu, eso sí que ha molado!-declaró Amatista, abriendo la puerta de par en par. En sus brazos portaba un enorme cubo rebosante hasta arriba hasta arriba de peluches, de todos los tipos y colores. Tras de sí entró Granate, quien llevaba un curioso gorro semejante a un sombrero de vaquero sobre su oscuro afro y un par de espuelas en los pies que chasqueaban a cada paso que daba, además de una guirnalda entorno al cuerpo en el que se podía leer "Primer Premio".

-Sí. Ha sido una risa-comentó con su característico estoicismo, dejando el sombrero y la banda sobre la encimera-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Lapislázuli?

Lapis optó por no decir nada, apareciendo en la casa con una camiseta holgada sobre su vestido en la que se podía leer "Abrazos gratis a 25$", y unas gafas de sol con forma de estrella cubriendo sus ojos. Dejándose caer en el sofá, se acomodó en él como si la casa fuera suya.

-…meh… No ha estado mal-comentó con desinterés.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Ha sido la caña!-exclamó Amatista-. Cuando tú levantaste aquello con tu agua… Y la cara que puso aquel tipo… ¡Y cuando retaste a Granate a que no podía…! Woah, tío, ¡es que ha sido brutal de verdad!

-Verdaderamente, ha sido un día para recordar-reconoció Granate, quitándose las espuelas-. Y, además, ha acabado justo a tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confundida Amatista, dejando su cubo a un lado. Justo entonces, el portal de la casa se activó, y apareció la columna de luz que marcaba el regreso del grupo de Perla y compañía-. ¡Han vuelto!

-Lo sé-dijo Granate, con un pequeño brillo en sus gafas del cual solo fue consciente Lapis. Amatista, sin perder un instante, había corrido a recibir a los recién llegados.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Qué habéis visto? ¡No os vais a creer lo que nosotras hemos…hemos…!-empezó a decir Amatista, cuando de repente fue consciente del estado de Steven y los demás.

Costaba decidir, a primera vista, si el aura que envolvía al grupo era uno de alegría o de pesar. Todos parecían verdaderamente agotados, sus cuerpos maltrechos y cubiertos de rasguños, a pesar de las pequeñas sonrisas de satisfacción que todos portaban en el rostro. Steven y Peridoto parecían los menos castigados por cuales fueran las experiencias vividas, si bien Steven presentaba mucha menos ropa que cuando se fue (además de una preocupante cantidad de algo blanco como la ceniza entre sus rebeldes rizos), pero no parecían necesitados de más ayuda que una reparadora siesta de quince horas. Por otra parte, Perla parecía mucho menos tensa que cuando se fue, si bien Amatista no pudo evitar fijarse en que su mejilla presentaba lo que indudablemente eran marcas de puñetazos. Y Obsidiana…

Parecía otra Gema. Ya de por sí pálida, Obsidiana parecía algo más demacrada que de costumbre, como si acabara de pasar algo muy impactante para ella no hacía mucho. Parecía emanar otro aire menos siniestro y reservado, algo que Amatista no acabó de entender, y que la hizo quedársela mirando mientras trataba de imaginarse qué les había sucedido para que hubieran vuelto todos de aquella manera.

-¡Hemos vuelto!-exclamó Steven, sonriendo ampliamente mientras corría a abrazar a Amatista. Esta, saliendo de su estupor, se apresuró a corresponder el abrazo de su joven amigo.

-¡Ey, Steven! Colega, estáis para el arrastre… ¿Pero qué os ha pasado?-comentó Amatista, revolviendo el pelo de Steven y provocando que las cenizas cayeran de él como si de nieve se tratara. Este se limitó a sonreír, suspirando con nerviosismo al recordar sus aventuras.

-Uf, ni te lo imaginas… Ha sido una aventura increíble.

-¡Pues venga, cuenta cuenta!-exclamó Amatista, acompañando a Steven hacia el sofá con ganas de escuchar la historia completa.

-Pues verás… Primero, Obsidiana nos llevó hacia la Inter-dimensión, un lugar que…-empezó a decir Steven, cuando algo reclamó su atención de repente.

Sin mediar palabra, Obsidiana había descendido de la plataforma y había comenzado a caminar por la casa, en dirección a Granate. Esta permaneció firme en el sitio, inalterable mientras la cambiada Gema seguía avanzando hasta llegar junto a ella. Ambas Gemas se miraron cara a cara en silencio durante unos instantes, ninguno de los presentes articulando sonido alguno mientras esperaban a ver qué sucedía a continuación.

Lo que vino a continuación, pero, solo lo vio venir una de las Gemas presentes.

Sonriendo, Granate estiró ambos brazos y atrajo a Obsidiana hacia sí, abrazándola estrechamente y permitiendo que esta apoyara su cabeza contra su hombro. Cerrando los ojos, Obsidiana se dejó abrazar sin protestar ni hacer el gesto de apartar a Granate.

-Bienvenida a casa-dijo Granate. La normalmente impertérrita Gema optó por ignorar las pequeñas gotas que cayeron contra su hombro, optando por reconfortar a la Gema entre sus brazos.

-…ya he...vuelto-dijo Obsidiana, sonando más agradecida y feliz de lo que Granate la había oído nunca, a pesar de las lágrimas. Verdaderamente, ese era el futuro que más le gustaba de todos los que había previsto.

Perla, sonriendo, contempló el tierno momento desde su sitio, satisfecha con la reacción de ambas Gemas. Dentro de ella, se alegraba mucho por Obsidiana, comprendiendo una vez más la conexión que Granate, Steven y Rosa vieron entre ellas dos mucho antes que ninguna de las implicadas. Tal vez nunca llegaran a ser buenas amigas…, pero algo había cambiado entre ellas.

-…no, en serio. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?-preguntó confundida Amatista, viendo el singular abrazo sin entender nada de nada. Incluso Lapis, quien aún tenía que abrir boca, arqueó una ceja al observar el abrazo.

-Ehm… Es una larga historia-se limitó a decir Steven, sonriendo ante la hermosa escena.

Era largo de explicar. Bien podía esperar otros cinco minutos.

* * *

 **¡TATATACHAN, TACHA! ¡El Stevenbomb ha finalizado por fin!**

 **Fua… Nunca pensé que llegaría este día…**

 **Por fin, finaliza el arco de redención de Obsidiana, habiendo superado por fin su truculento pasado y cortando su conexión con Diamante Azul. Está claro que aún son muchos los desafíos que le aguardan en el futuro, pero por el momento… ella es feliz.**

 **Dejémosla así durante un tiempo, ¿vale? ;)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho, que no creáis que se me ha ido mucho la flapa con todo esto del Stevenbomb (tampoco esperéis otro así a bote pronto), y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Chao, chao.**


End file.
